Mi corazon insiste
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: Mientras ellos, estuvieran juntos...Todo iba a estar bien.
1. Introduccion

Introducción

El silencio de la enorme mansión era apenas alterado por sonidos ahogados, parecían murmullos fantasmales, como si fueran producto de la mente, sin embargo eran reales, solo que las 4 paredes de la habitación del príncipe purasangre, los atrapaban, siendo cómplices de aquel acto que muchos considerarían abominación, otros algo sin importancia pero, para ellos dos era algo que desde hace mucho pedían sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Yuuki dejo escapar otro gemido, mientras, su cuerpo se arqueaba fuertemente, sentía que iba a volverse loca, las dedos de kaname en su interior no cesaban de moverse, e incluso, parecía que cada vez iban mas rápido-kaname…-sentía que algo en su interior iba a estallar, sin embargo era lo más placentero y torturante que había experimentado nunca, no deseaba que su hermano parase, ella planeaba llegar mas allá. Kaname sonrió internamente mientras no se perdía ningún gesto ni detalle de la castaña, estaba extasiado, Yuuki era hermosa y tenerla ahí, en su cama a mitad de la noche media desnuda, con sus dedos explorando libremente su húmedo interior, poder oler a gusto ese matiz húmedo viniendo de su intimidad, era algo que nunca pensó que podría pasar-me gusta ese olor…-acepto en un murmullo que Yuuki no pudo oír bien porque sus gemidos lo opacaban, kaname se inclino por un momento mas abajo del ombligo de la chica e inspiro profundamente, ese aroma húmedo lo iba a volver loco..tenia que probarlo…rápidamente saco sus mojados dedos y los suplanto por su boca, Yuuki iba a protestar cuando la lengua de kaname acariciando su clítoris y sus labios hicieron que soltara otro gemido aun mas fuerte –voy…voy…-ni siquiera sabia que decir , recordó esas charlas con sus compañeras de la escuela y se pregunto si eso es lo que iba a pasar, era su primera experiencia y nunca le informaron mucho sobre aquello, era un tema muy tabú para personas tan recatadas como su familia, prohibido, justo como lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano…

Kaname adivino a que se refería y se apresuro a saborearla, cuando quedo mas o menos satisfecho se separo y Yuuki sintió que moría, pero algo diferente entro en su interior, algo mas grande que la lengua ágil y voraz de kaname, y mas grueso que sus largos dedos. Kaname la embistió y entro fácilmente por lo húmedo de su interior, ambos gimieron en el acto. El pelinegro empezó a moverse rápidamente y las piernas de la chica envolvieron su cintura-te amo Yuuki…-susurro en su oído, una mano acariciaba su cabello y la otra se degustaba en torturar uno de los pezones de la chica, Yuuki no paraba de gemir, estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que todo eso fuese realidad…después de todo lo que habían vivido…luego de todo los problemas…pensó que la única forma de estar juntos seria en una campo de batalla y ninguno sin pulso pero, allí estaban, amándose… –yo…también…-logro apenas decir mientras sus dedos se aferraban con desesperación a los oscuros cabellos del chico…se acercaba…ya no aguantaba mas ….kaname sonrió complacido mientras, el calor se infiltraba en su corazón, poco a poco sus gemidos se unieron a los de la chica- nos vamos a venir juntos…espérame un poco mas, solo un poco –pidió embistiéndola mas fuerte y rápido, Yuuki no entendía como lograr aquello pero se concentro en tratar se sofocar el estallido que sabia que estaba a solo un paso, no paso mucho cuando a ambos les llego de repente el orgasmo, kaname beso rápidamente a Yuuki en sus labios en un beso posesivo ahogando el grito de placer que empezaba a nacer, mordió la lengua de la chica con uno de sus colmillos y la sangre broto permitiéndole degustar el placer de ella atreves de sus sentidos, su sangre….

Ambos cayeron desplomados en la cama, kaname encima de Yuuki, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones latían a mil por hora, Yuuki sintió cuando kaname salió de ella y algo espeso y caliente salía de su interior escurriendo por sus piernas, kaname se acomodo junto a ella y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras, los cubría a ambos con una sabana…-te amo…-volvió a repetir el dueño de los ojos borgoña, Yuuki intento mirarlo pero por la posición que estaban no veía mas allá de su coronilla, sonrió como tonta llena de felicidad a pesar de que sabia que sus padres no tardarían en llegar dentro de unos minutos, descanso su cabeza sobre la de su hermano y suspiro complacida…quien hubiera imaginado que luego de todo lo ocurrido podría estar así, libremente con su hermano?…ya no le importaba nada, estarían juntos, de eso se encargaría ella.

-kaname yo quería…-no termino de hablar cuando el ruido de las dos enormes puertas de la entrada de la mansión kuran se abrieron estrepitosamente interrumpiéndola, kaname se incorporo rápidamente y la miro a los ojos, los dos pares de ojos borgoña de diferentes tonalidades se unieron en una mirada en la que se trasmitían mucho…

-well ola! soy rouse XD y este es mi primer fic de esta serie ase muxo q keria acerlo w asi q acepto todaaaa clase de criticas y consejos n.n espero les haya gustado, actualizare lo mas pronto q pueda


	2. Copos de Nieve

Capitulo 1

**Copos de nieve **

Yuuki miraba por la ventana, hacia mucho frio afuera, y no era para menos cuando su casa estaba en la empinada de la montaña mas alta, en el lugar más recóndito…su madre decía que era el mejor refugio, aunque, ella nunca llego a entender de qué…. ¿Acaso se escondían? ¿Porque? ¿De quien o quienes? Aun así, tenia razón, ese era el lugar mas seguro del mundo, aunque su mente de 8 años aun no podía caer en cuenta de cuan importante era aquello…

-Yuuki…- la pequeña se giro en cuanto escucho la melodiosa vos de su hermano mayor, lo vio acercarse a ella desde el umbral de la entrada de aquella estancia, una de las tantas que había en la casa. Ella se tomo su tiempo para detallar a su hermano, como ya tenia por costumbre; su oscuro cabello como la noche acariciando su cuello, sus ojos de aquel color que era lo mas deseado para un vampiro, con matices en tonalidades mas oscuras, siempre le parecía notar cierto misterio en ellos, en especial cuando el la miraba fijamente pero, tan rápido como lo veía en sus ojos desaparecía, volviéndose indescifrables.

-kaname…-devolvió ella con un amago de sonrisa, quería salir a jugar afuera, quería salir a divertirse, poder hacer ángeles de nieve pero, su madre se lo había negado rotundamente y ya no podía contar con el apoyo de su padre, que ahora se encontraba en un viaje de negocios con su tío rido a quien sabe donde…-¿que haces aquí?…pensé que takuma te había invitado a su casa-empezó la pequeña mientras, volvía a mirar por la ventana con añoranza, escucho una leve risa de cascabel resonar detrás de ella, kaname se estaba burlando…que novedad…

-querida Yuuki…en serio creías que iba a irme dejándote aquí …-dijo kaname mientras se acercaba mas a ella por detrás, poso ambas manos en los hombros de Yuuki e inclino su rostro, para aspirar el aroma que desprendían los largos cabellos de la pequeña, le encantaba ese aroma...

Yuuki hizo un mojin con la boca y se deshizo del agarre bruscamente, como princesa que era no podía evitar hacer una pataleta, no quería ser mala con kaname, prefería serlo con cualquiera, menos con el…pero…ya estaba harta ¡! iba a salir porque iba a salir!

-Yuuki ¿adonde vas? –pregunto un sorprendido kaname pero, la chica hizo caso omiso al pelinegro y avanzo rápidamente al recibidor de la mansión, había muchas otras salidas que podría utilizar pero, para entonces seria descubierta y la mas cercana era aquella. La niña acelero sus pasos mientras, sus instintos le alertaban que le quedaba poco tiempo para que su pequeño y espontaneo plan se fuera al demonio-apresúrate, rápido! – se alentaba mentalmente Yuuki cuando tomo el pomo de una de las puertas, kaname apareció detrás suyo.

-no lo hagas Yuuki, mama solo lo hace porque quiere protegerte-advirtió suavemente su hermano, ella gruño por lo bajo y sin mas abrió la puerta.

Un viento frio lleno el espacio vacio del recibidor, trayendo consigo algunos copos de nieve. Yuuki sonrió a sus anchas mientras, kaname se frotaba a si mismo por los hombros a causa del súbito cambio de temperatura. Sin mas Yuuki salió al exterior, el frio le pego en la cara pero, ella estaba feliz, dio una ágil voltereta y se dejo caer en medio de aquel manto blanco.

-libre al fin…-susurro para si misma, haciendo con sus brazos y pies la forma del ángel. Kaname observaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta principal, meneo suavemente la cabeza, prediciendo el futuro de su hermana, el era todo un analista y sabia que le depararía a Yuuki...ella parecía haber nacido para ir en contra de las reglas, y del protocolo de su mundo…

_**9 años después….. **_

El estallido de aplausos molesto de sobremanera a kaname, pero pudo fingir lo contrario perfectamente, como siempre, repartió algunas sonrisas y agradecimientos y se alejo de la fastidiosa multitud que se había acercado para felicitarlo por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, no sin antes, robar algo del merengue de aquel pastel de tres pisos con uno de sus dedos, paladeo el sabor dulzón cuando se hubo encontrado solo en una esquina, medio oculto tras una escultura a la vista delos demás. Con ojos entrecerraros devoro hasta el ultimo atisbo de merengue en sus dedos, debía admitir que era algo goloso. Terminada la travesura dejo salir cierto suspiro cansino, se apoyo contra la pared y se permitió observar como se desarrollaba la fiesta…ahí fue cuando lo noto…del otro lado del salón, estaba su hermana, su bella hermana, su cuerpo se ceñía ante el vestido negro satín, sin mangas o tirantes, , su cabello caía en largas ondas hasta su cintura enmarcando sus facciones aristocráticas y sus ojos con un tentador brillo se dirigían exclusivamente a él. Kaname mantuvo sus ojos fijos, ambos se sostenían la mirada, como en una competencia de quien resistía mas, sonrió de lado, a su hermanita le gustaba jugar con fuego, siempre había sido así y mas ahora con 17 años cumplidos. Se enderezo de la pared y camino hacia ella, noto que a su lado había cierto enclenque cortejándola, pero ella ni atención le ponía, y no era para menos ella era la princesa purasangre, merecía lo mejor, pero bueno, el mas que nadie sabia que lo ultimo que se perdía era la esperanza o no? Sus pasos fueron seguros hasta llegar a ella, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar al sujeto, a el le basto con su llegada para por fin dejarla en paz. Kaname le tendió suavemente su mano y ella no dudo en aceptarla ninguno de los dos se rendía en esa competencia de miradas.

La orquesta en el salón tocaba una melodía lenta y armoniosa, kaname se dio el lujo de tomarla de la cintura con un brazo, apretándola contra el y con la otra tomo una de sus manos, empezó a moverse llevándola consigo, aun seguía mirándola, era consiente de los murmullos a su alrededor, de las miradas y comentarios infectados de envidia pero, ellos estaban mas que acostumbrados.

-lo estas disfrutando?-soltó con cierto toque irónico la joven sin quitarle la mirada, la sonrisa torva de kaname se volvió mas pronunciada.

-ahora si…-murmuro, y su aliento choco contra el rostro de Yuuki haciéndole cosquillas.

-feliz cumpleaños-felicito la muchacha y kaname entorno sus ojos

-que no es tarde para felicitarme? Aunque claro no te vi en todo el dia…¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto y Yuuki diviso cierto deje demandante, ella rio levemente

-nunca se es tarde para felicitar a mi hermano favorito en su día- respondió

-soy tu único hermano…- le recordó burlón y ella negó con la cabeza

- aunque tuviera otro, tu seguirias siendo el favorito –acepto y algo en su interior dio un vuelco, sonaba trivial pero ella no lo sentía así y sabia que el tampoco lo haría. Kaname no dijo nada más, un brillo surco sus ojos como una estrella fugas que deslumbro a Yuuki y la hizo sonrojar, luego desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, sobrios, profundos y enigmáticos.

Yuuki dejo de moverse porque kaname lo había echo y pudo notar que la melodía ya había parado.

-donde estuviste todo el día?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro y Yuuki frunció el ceño

-andaba por ahí…-soltó algo molesta por la insistencia de kaname pero no estaba sorprendida, el era a veces tan sobreprotector pero, no podía revelarle donde había estado, si llegase a saber…

Kaname se sintió algo dolido, hace días su hermana estaba muy rara, casi no la veía, y desaparecía de repente, ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos y normalmente pasaban el día juntos y ahora ella le ocultaba algo, era obvio por sus negativas, aunque, el no podía señalarla, en especial el que ocultaba todo un universo de secretos a todo el mundo, pero no soportaba que ella lo tuviera al margen de algo suyo, sonaba egoísta pero…el era así un egoísta.

-gracias por confiar en mi –le dijo kaname sarcástico y se alejo para ir a bailar con otra chica, era rubia y le había dado un espasmo al ver que kaname con toda su galantería la invitaba.

-usa babero imbécil vas a mojar el piso-pensó con rabia Yuuki, refiriéndose a la rubia que parecía estar viviendo una fantasía, apretó los puños y se retiro rápidamente del salón, alejándose de todos, la mansión era lo bastante grande para ir a la soledad pero ella no pretendía escabullirse allí…el frio invierno la recibió apenas salió al pórtico, aspiro profundo el olor de la nieve, se quito los zapatos y los arrojo lejos.

-me queda una hora antes que lo noten- se dijo para si la chica empezando a correr. Yuuki corría por el bosque, a pesar que su vestido era largo, estaba acostumbrada así que no le fue tan difícil, se profundizaba mas y mas adentro, la ventaja de vivir en una montaña era la inmensa vegetación de follaje, pinos y arboledas, cuando hubo llegado a una distancia prudente se detuvo, era el punto de reunión con el… había un gran peñón y los rayos del sol se filtraban por todos lados, Yuuki se introdujo dos dedos a la boca y sus labios lanzaron un fuerte silbido que resonó por todo el bosque, haciendo eco entre los arboles, se sentó sobre el peñasco y espero paciente.

No paso mucho para que un rugido resonara en el bosque, Yuuki sonrió, y sintió como se acercaba…en medio de las sombras, entre la unión de unos arboles, aparecieron un par de ojos, eran de un iris lila y se notaban vehementes pero, cuando cayeron en la silueta de la joven la locura Dio paso a la serenidad, un ronroneo llego a los oídos de Yuuki y la criatura se dejo ver, salió y un rayo de luz le dio de lleno, su pelaje era totalmente plateado con matices grisáceos, era un lobo, un gran lobo, sus garras eran enormes y se divisaban unas afiladas uñas, sus dientes eran blancos inmaculados, se acerco lentamente a la chica deteniéndose a un metro. Yuuki bajo de la roca y disminuyo aun mas la distancia entre ellos, aun seguía sonriendo, se acerco un poco mas lo suficiente para acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de la bestia.

El lobo ah venido a comerse a caperucita?- pregunto la castaña de manera juguetona y el gruño como respuesta, ella se permitió reír- también me da gusto verte…zero…-

* * *

><p>Awww aquí esta el primer capi oficial!<p>

Porfa digan q piensan! Owo


	3. Zero El Cazador

**Zero: El Cazador **

Podría decirse que él estaba rompiendo todas las reglas: traicionando a su raza, a los suyos, a si mismo…y a la vez, le hacia un favor al mundo. Ni siquiera sabia como salir de aquello sin embargo, contra todo pronostico algo en su interior no deseaba terminarlo.

Todo su infierno había empezado hace 9 años…El siempre había sido un cazador, matar vampiros era su vida y es que siendo un licántropo no había otro objetivo, estaba en su sangre, para eso nació, eran enemigos naturales, aun mas que aquellos cazadores de vampiros humanos que el conocía, ellos se habían autoimpuesto ese fin pero, el y los suyos habían nacido para eso, para limpiar la tierra de esos monstruos abominables con atrayente belleza, pareciendo ángeles, pero eran todos unos demonios. Estaban en un tiempo avanzado y aunque ellos parecían haberse "civilizado" no dejaban de ser los chupasangres que eran. El era el cazador y ellos la presa, eran sus peores enemigos y ellos lo sabían, después de todo su anatomía y habilidades estaban hechas para poder darles frente.

Zero aun recordaba todo como si fuese ayer…aquel día donde la conoció, a ella…A Yuuki.

Al ser un licántropo estaba informado, sabia al igual que los suyos, como diferenciar a los vampiros de los humanos y como diferenciar vampiros de los otros vampiros, también sabia que debía cuidarse de los kuran, los purasangres mas importantes del mundo vampírico; siendo los kuran la línea de sangre del primer vampiro, estaban ligados por derecho a la monarquía y condenados a ser por la eternidad los principales enemigos de los licántropos, ellos y los suyos se habían enfrentado en mas de una ocasión a lo largo de los siglos. Ambos bandos se habían dado muchas bajas y el odio era mas que mutuo, si los licántropos eran los héroes, entonces los kuran eran sus antagonistas, así había sido siempre, y nunca cambiaria, a pesar que ahora aquella familia declaraba ser pacifista; sus lideres eran otros, pero claro, no habían tenido muchos lideres, por su capacidad de vivir por siglos, Zero solo conocía a tres: el primer vampiro, el tercer descendiente y ahora sus hijos, eran tres pero, solo reinaban como reyes dos, los menores, Yuuri y Haruka, "los pacifistas del amor" , Zero reía burlón cada ves que recordaba aquello.

Zero jamás había visto a los kuran era joven y solo había escuchado hablar de ellos, tampoco sabia donde estaban, en realidad solo se sabía que estaban en lo recóndito de alguna montaña en algún lugar del mundo con su hermano mayor Rido y sus dos hijos. Protegidos ante amenazas, imponentes, reinando desde su madriguera…Malditos bastardos!…Zero los odiaba, no tenía motivo ya que los actuales kuran no le habían hecho nada, de echo desde que subieron al poder había una desconfiada paz en el campo de batalla pero, eso no le importaba a Zero, pacifistas o no, el solo echo de ser vampiro era más que suficiente para ganarse su odio y además, de algo estaba completamente seguro, si los kuran desaparecían lo haría el resto de los vampiros, sin lideres serian como ovejas sin pastor, y sin pastor…los lobos descenderían a la caza.

Era irónico como todo había comenzado, hace 9 años, luego de la reunión que los licántropos habían realizado, para dar reportes acerca de su recorrido alrededor del mundo en busca de alguna amenaza o caza fuera de control vampírica, pero nada de que preocuparse, ya que, luego de que haruka y Yuuri hubieran ordenado paz y mantener a raya a los vampiros, todo se encontraba en aparente calma. Libre de alertas vampíricas, se le había concedido poder regresar a casa, a su hogar, a su pueblo. Había estado ausente por más de un año, el año de su iniciación, había salido inexperto, temeroso y un año después volvía temerario, y con experiencia, el joven había salido con apenas 8 años de edad y regreso con 9 años pero, con la madurez y la visión de alguien mucho mayor.

Zero regreso al pueblo en invierno, nevaba y todo estaba cubierto con la nieve, en ese tiempo era un niño lobo pero uno que había crecido y madurado mas de lo que debía y a la fuerza. Se había quedado observando las montañas que rodeaban su pueblo, estaban mas grande de lo que recordaba.

Aun en la actualidad podía sentir la sensación de curiosidad y misterio que le invadió aquella vez y lo llevo a decidir explorar las laderas y arboledas; pensó que era buena idea practicar su velocidad en ese gran espacio, era perfecto, nadie lo vería, y si lo hacían no con la suficiente velocidad para diferenciarlo de un lobo común y corriente. Como licántropo que era podía moverse igual de rápido que un vampiro.

_***Flash Back***_

Su pelaje plateado y gris se movía con el viento, mientras su cuerpo corría a una velocidad sorprendente, Zero esquivaba arboles con gran agilidad, le gustaba correr, se sentía libre, capaz de cualquier cosa. El muchacho se detuvo en un claro y su afinado oído le permitió escuchar unas voces…

Zero se acerco a una distancia prudente de la fuente de aquel sonido., trepo a los arboles y se escabullo entre sus copas ocultándose.

-son unos niños-pensó desde arriba luego de analizar las voces agudas e infantiles. Minutos después, los causantes hicieron aparición debajo de el, una niña de largos cabellos castaños y ropas que podía adivinarse lujosas salió corriendo de quien sabe donde para dar a parar al suelo estrepitosamente, de cara hacia arriba, hacia el, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras ella soltaba una risa jocosa.

-¡Yuuki!- reprendió otro niño apareciendo también, era un chico y parecía un poco mas grande que la castaña, tal ves tendría la misma edad que el, Zero los vio a detalle, el chico era pelinegro y sus ojos eran del color de la sangre mas espesa, mostraban cierta madurez y sabiduría astuta, sus facciones eran tan delicadas y finas que podría confundirse con un querubín pero, a la vez cada poro de su piel expiraba una advertencia ilícita, peligro…

La castaña abrió sus ojos y Zero distinguió dos enormes y brillantes ojos color rubíes, expresaban inocencia y valentía, ambos niños eran hermosos y a las claras se veía que venían de una cuna aristócrata pero sobre todo, Zero no dudaba, eran vampiros, hermanos, probablemente nobles o algo mas…

-deja de ser tan aguafiestas kaname, solo intento pasarlo bien-corto la castaña sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, hacia el, Zero se estremeció en su sitio, sin saber porque, era solo una mocosa vampira, el podía acabar con ella fácilmente al igual que con su hermano, pero miedo no fue lo que sintió exactamente, de echo aun en la actualidad, no ah podido descifrar que fue…

-Yuuki, esto es peligroso y lo sabes, estamos lejos de casa, debemos volver- volvió a decir el pelinegro, parecía incomodo, Zero dedujo que podía sentir la presencia de algo rondándolos, mas cerca delo que el creía.

- hazlo tu…. Yo me quedare un poco mas, al rato te sigo-dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, sin dejar de ver hacia su posición, Zero rio internamente, ¿Qué pretendía esa mocosa chupasangre? ¿Acaso pensaba enfrentársele?, no importaba que haya sido, el pelinegro resoplo cansino y echo a andar por donde había llegado, Zero pensó que en dirección a su casa.

Un viento helado recorrió las laderas pasando por el claro, sacudiendo la nieve del suelo, los cabellos y ropas de la castaña. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que su hermano se fue y ella seguía ahí, en la misma posición. Zero gruño por lo bajo y decidió bajar, como un lobo en medio de la nieve frente a la pequeña que ni se inmuto en moverse, exceptuando que ahora su mirada reposaba directamente en el, cuando el bajo lo hizo con el la mirada de la joven, no decía nada solo lo miraba, Zero se acerco lentamente sopesando tarde que tal ves todo era una trampa, una trampa de los mocosos, pero la descarto, en los ojos de la niña no había mas que inocencia y un brillo de admiración, probablemente porque nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

-eres….eres…-empezó a hablar la castaña y Zero se puso en posición de ataque esperando cualquier cosa- ¡eres una cosita hermosa! -chillo la pequeña descolocando totalmente al licántropo, rápidamente se levanto de su inercia en un brinco y corrió hacia el, aprovechando el descuido del joven debido al asombro, nunca pensó que la niña diría algo parecido, esperaba cualquier cosa, lobo! Bestia, licántropo… ¿acaso nunca había escuchado de los licántropos? ¿Acaso no sabia de los peligros del bosque? ¿Acaso no detectaba la amenaza saliendo de cada parte de su bestial cuerpo de lobo? El era apenas un crio y su tamaño como lobo no pasaba más haya de lo debido a su edad pero era mucho mas grande que un lobo ordinario y por ende mas peligroso. ¿Qué no lo sabia? Y… ¿porque lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche de felpa?

Yuuki aprovecho la distracción de Zero para lanzarse a el y darle un abrazo de oso, estaba cubierto de pelo, sus ojos eran profundos, un color amatista hermoso y su pelaje de un gris que brillaba, cuando lo alcanzo fue invadida por completo, por lo suave de su pelaje, parecía un gran peluche de felpa, aunque ella sabia que era todo lo contrario, ella sabia lo que era, había visto lobos en sus libros y su mama siempre le hablaba de ellos, este era enorme y difícilmente pudo rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos, sabia que no debía acercarse a los lobos, que eran peligrosos, que si su hermano se sentía hace un momento incomodo era por su presencia y que lo que estaba haciendo era una total insensatez, pero, no podía evitarlo; probablemente el expiraba peligro pero a sus sentidos lo único que llegaba era una sensación de calma, el no era peligroso, no al menos para ella y mas cuando lo vio en la copa del árbol, observándolos, al inicio se alarmo pero al ver que el no atacaba se tranquilizo, de ahí no sintió mas miedo, pocas veces ella lo sentía, su familia decía que no tenia instinto de supervivencia, su hermano a veces que era una temeraria, pero en ese momento con ese lobo gigante no sentía miedo alguno, al inicio lo sintió al verlo ahí, observándolos desde un escondite, pero ahora…

-que lindo….serás mi mascota!- sentencio ella y Zero volvió a estremecerse. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella niña? ¿Era estúpida? ¿No veía que él podría devorarla en cualquier momento? ¿Y porque no se desasía de su abrazo aun?

Con un gruñido Zero se alejo abruptamente de la pequeña, Yuuki cayó al suelo, quejándose.

-que te pasa? No quieres ser mi mascota? Eres un lindo lobito…te cuidare bien lo prometo y te daré mucho amor- soltó con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que a Zero se le revolvieran las entrañas, ella aun no caía en cuenta que el no era un lobo, bueno si lo era, pero no de esa clase de lobo.

Zero pensó que tal vez la castaña no les temía a los lobos, ni a las bestias del bosque así que, decidió mostrar su identidad aunque en ese momento no pensó que eso fuese un grave error. Se alejo un metro y empezó a transformarse para adquirir su forma humana.

Yuuki se levanto de un brinco iba a decir algo mas cuando el lobo empezó a retorcerse frente a ella, el pelaje color mercurio desapareció y en su lugar una piel pálida y albina lo suplanto, los bestiales ojos lilas desaparecieron dejando unos humanos y profundos ojos color amatista, frente a ella un muchacho casi de la misma estatura de su hermano se enderezo en la nieve, sus cabellos eran cortos, plateados, tenia un extraño tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, la marca de nacimiento de los licántropos pero ella, nada sabia de eso, así que le quito importancia, estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida para detenerse a pensar porque tenia un tatuaje.

-eres…un niño-murmuro ella sorprendida mirándolo fijamente

-no…-empezó, la veía cauteloso- soy un licántropo, un hombre lobo – soltó orgulloso, la castaña abría y cerraba la boca, sin decir nada, Zero no sabia que hacia, debería acabar con ella, asesinarla, era el enemigo, pero no hacia nada, ya sea por la curiosidad o el asombro o quizá el letargo en que esa niña mantenía sus instintos asesinos, no le producía nada, ni odio, ni repulsión, nada…aun...

Yuuki seguía mirándolo, jamás había escuchado de los"licántropos" era muy joven aun…decidió acercarse y Zero retrocedió algunos pasos, su espalda dio contra el tronco de un árbol y no tuvo escapatoria, Yuuki no ceso y se acerco hasta estar frente a el, su mano ascendió y se acerco lentamente hasta tocar la piel tibia y sedosa de su pecho, lo palpo pausadamente, como si quiera comprobar que aquello era real y no producto de su imaginación.

-es increíble…-murmuro ella apenas mirándolo de arriba abajo, Zero se sentía incomodo, algo le decía que su mundo iba a cambiar y no se equivoco…

_*********Fin del flash back*************_

_Aquello había sucedido hace 9 años y como había predicho nada volvió a ser igual; el volvió a ver a la niña llamada Yuuki, cada cierto tiempo, cada vez que el volvía de algún llamado, la encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, cerca del claro sobre el gran peñasco esperándolo, cada ves que volvía de un viaje y se llenaba de "curiosidad" como aquella vez, era la única forma de explicar que lo hacia volver a subir a la montaña, ir a ese preciso lugar, a correr por las arboledas, pero dejaba de hacerlo en cuanto la veía, ahí sentada, esperándolo con una sonrisa. _

_Los años pasaron y con ellos su libertad, al crecer tenía mas responsabilidades con los suyos, las misiones eran cada vez mas frecuentes y llevaban más tiempo. Aunque al principio ningún vampiro osaba ir en contra de la autoridad de los kuran, había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, alguien que estaba mordiendo humanos, tomando su sangre y convirtiéndolos en vampiros híbridos infectados de locura, perdían el control y no cesaban de dar problemas, se les llamaban niveles E, porque eran humanos convertidos a la fuerza en vampiros. Zero sabia que los únicos que podían hacer eso eran los purasangres, entre ellos los kuran, también llamados niveles A, Aun así los licántropos ya no tenían contacto con los kuran o acuerdos con algún vampiro esos eran los cazadores humanos, los licántropos solo localizaban a su presa y sin mas los aniquilaban, no estaban en posición para preguntar porqués, así que, no se detenían para preguntarse quien era el que causaba todo aquello. Los incidentes habían empezado hace algunos años, Zero había que tenido que patrullar con mas frecuencia y sus encuentros con la vampira había disminuido considerablemente, tanto, que esta vez habían transcurrido casi 11 meses, y no la había visto desde entonces, tampoco había podido volver a su pueblo, estaba agotado de su viaje, pero ya al fin terminado todo y regresado a su pueblo, no dudo en ir inmediatamente a aquel claro, pensó que era un estúpido, que debía aprovechar la distancia para ponerle fin a esos extraños encuentros, donde se limitaba a ver a la castaña y entablar algunas palabras; viendo sus sonrisas, sus gestos cada ves mas maduros, al pasar de los años._

_Zero corría rápido, ahora con 18 años encima, estaba impaciente por ir a aquel lugar, por ver a la castaña ,no la veía desde hace 11 meses , se preguntaba como estaría, que cosas le diría, él se llegaba a sentir ruin a veces, cazando a los suyos y luego encontrarse como si nada con ella. Habían establecido un silencioso acuerdo, verse en el mismo lugar todos los días a la misma hora, aunque en ocasiones el otro no llegaba y pasaba un tiempo hasta que volvía a aparecer y esta ves no fue la excepción ,habiendo pasado 11 largos meses, Zero se preguntaba si aun seguía asistiendo, si aun lo recordaba, el había faltado demasiado. Recorrió con agilidad el camino que ya sabia de memoria y sintió un olor a rosas inundar el ambiente, era ella, era Yuuki. Escucho un fuerte silbido resonar desde aquel punto y supo que ella sabía que estaba ahí, se apresuro más mientras lanzaba un rugido que resonó entre los arboles del bosque, era de día, como en todos sus encuentros pero, a ella no le hacia daño el sol; solo los purasangres y los nobles podían ir a la luz del día, Zero prefería pensar que ella era una noble, ya que, su presencia era cada ves mas fuerte con el pasar de los años advirtiéndole que la castaña venia de una línea de sangre poderosa._

_El peli plata llego al lugar del encuentro y se escabullo en medio de la sombra de unos arboles, sus ojos la vieron y se serenaron y ella lo vio a el._

_Yuuki estaba aun mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, sus largos cabellos caían en ondas hasta su cintura, su cuerpo vestía un nada abrigador vestido negro satín, era invierno y hacia frio, pero ella parecía no inmutarse, lucia como un ángel negro…o un demonio seductor, se encontraba sentada sobre el peñasco viéndolo impasible, una sonrisa nació en su rostro femenino cuando Zero soltó un suave gruñido que pareció, un ronroneo. Zero decidió dejarse ver mientras la veía acercarse a el, sin temor, como siempre, su mano se poso en su cuerpo en una leve caricia y Yuuki empezó a hablar, Zero se sentía en su ya acostumbrado letargo._

-El lobo ah venido a comerse a caperucita?- pregunto la castaña con un dejo burlón y el no pudo evitar gruñir, ella rio, su risa era como campanillas en sus oídos- también me da gusto verte…Zero…- su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella pronuncio su nombre, tan suave y etéreo. Zero se alejo y volvió a su forma humana, se enderezo y le dio la cara, estaba desnudo, como siempre, como aquella vez, pero el no sentía el frio, ella sonrió aun mas y fue hacia una esquina, detrás de un árbol, saco una bolsa de cuero y de ahí extrajo unos pantalones, se los tendió y Zero los tomo poniéndoselos.

-deberías tener mas pudor, soy una chica…-recordó Yuuki con una risilla, Zero se encogió de hombros.

-como has estado? –pregunto el joven de manera trivial

-pues, bien, supongo aunque, me eh estado preguntando donde has estado –soltó ella, Zero entrecerró los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa

-por ahí…ya sabes- confeso sin ir a los detalles

- me as traído algún recuerdo? – pregunto Yuuki y se volteo para regresar al peñasco, era obvio que no pero aun así, quiso preguntar, se sentó sobre la roca y Zero la siguió situándose a su lado.

- te ves bien…-

-tu también Zero…estas…mas guapo-acepto la chica y Zero volteo a mirar hacia otro lado cuando un leve rubor invadió su cara. No dijeron nada mas, se quedaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, se entretuvieron escuchando los sonidos del bosque y las risas y murmullos a lo lejos.

-que es ese ruido? – pregunto Zero y Yuuki se encogió de hombros

-Mi hermano cumple años hoy...-dijo simplemente y no volvieron a decir nada mas, Zero recordaba a su hermano aunque solo lo vio una vez…

-cuantos?- no le interesaba aquello pero le gustaba escuchar la voz de la chica, ella lo miro con una ceja alzada dudando que aquello le importase, el mantuvo una mirada ovejuna.

- 18….18 años- dijo ella mirándolo y el suspiro – tienen la misma edad- sentencio y el asintió. Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio y Yuuki decidió hablar.

- Zero porque…tardaste tanto en volver?- su vos sonaba neutral pero Zero distinguió cierto reproche y no supo porque, pero, le gusto.

Zero le explico todo acerca de los niveles E, de lo que había pasado, de lo que había visto, Yuuki le prestaba atención sin decir nada, vivía aislada del mundo en aquella montaña y sus padres no hablaban mucho de lo que pasaba afuera, pero la forma de Zero de explicar las cosas le daba una clara idea de los hechos y entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡enséñame!- exclamo de repente cuando Zero hubo terminado de hablar- enséñame a defenderme contra esos niveles E- pidió emocionada. Zero elevo las cejas hasta lo imposible y se levanto del peñasco sorprendido.

-estas loca?- era algo que siempre se le rondaba por la cabeza, aquella chica no era normal, que un licántropo le enseñara a defenderse de los suyos, aunque niveles E- porque lo haría? Aquí, nada puede pasarte-

-es cierto, pero no siempre estaré en este lugar, algún día saldré al mundo…-Zero la miro burlón dudando aquello y ella gruño molesta de su incredulidad, de que creyera que siempre estaría encarcelada en su casa- o al menos a tu pueblo – siguió la castaña y Zero meneo la cabeza.

-aunque ese fuera el caso, tienes a tu hermano, el nunca te deja sola no? Es tu sombra – soltó el con algo de molestia

-¿lo ves aquí acaso? – Pregunto ella tajante y Zero no dijo nada mas- por favor…estoy harta de estar indefensa, que me traten como si fuera de cristal, soy capaz! –exigió demandante y Zero gruño, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero se calmo rápidamente al recordar con quien trataba, luego de unos minutos de tortuoso silencio, el licántropo asintió y a Yuuki se le ilumino el rostro.

-esta bien…-acepto cansinamente el joven mitad lobo – pero solo harás uso de aquello cuando sea necesario –ella asintió- empezaremos mañana, no llegues tarde- finalizo y ella se le echo al cuello, volviendo a descolocarlo como aquella vez, las fosas nasales de Zero se inundaron de el olor a rosas de la chica y el inconscientemente aspiro profundo, luego la separo de el lentamente, sin desear ofenderla, su cercanía le hacia sentir cosas extrañas.

- bueno…- no quería irse pero ya no sabia como quedarse luego de aquel contacto – mejor me voy…- el rostro de Yuuki se oscureció y el se sintió aun mas incomodo – nos vemos mañana, trae…algún arma- ella asintió, sabiendo que le podría servir.

Zero dio un brinco alto y cuando llego al suelo su forma volvía a ser la de un lobo, sus bestiales ojos la observaron por un momento en una silenciosa despedida y luego echo a andar rápido perdiéndose entre los arboles del bosque.

Yuuki lo miro perderse y sonrió, mañana empezaba su entrenamiento, el primer paso a su libertad, obviamente no iba a decirle a Zero que planeaba escapar de casa…sin dejar de sonreír empezó a andar en dirección a su hogar…

Chan chan chan! XDDD porfa comenten! Díganme sus ideas!


	4. Kaname Kuran

**Kaname Kuran**

Kaname permanecía sentado al pie de la escalera en medio del iluminado recibidor, frente a el, las puertas principales que conducían a la salida y metros mas haya un frondoso y enmarañado bosque…un bosque al que su hermana solía ir a hurtadillas siempre.

El sabia que estaba pasando, Yuuki había huido nuevamente al bosque, siempre lo hacia, a cierta hora, justo en ese momento, y se tardaba mucho en regresar; el sabia la razón por lo cual ella lo hacia, el motivo lo conoció hace 9 años…cuando fingió ir a casa; en vez de eso, kaname se quedo observando desde la lejanía, oculto, y lo que observo jamás lo olvidaría. Ella se veía a escondidas con un licántropo y no había algo que le molestara mas…bueno tal ves si lo había…recuerda como ese día al final, cuando el lobillo se fue, corrió a casa y simulo haber estado esperándola desde la entrada de la mansión impaciente, cuando Yuuki paso a su lado con una extraña sonrisa el frunció el ceño y olfateo discretamente su cabello, olía diferente, no solo a rosas, sino también a pinos, tierra y una fragancia masculina que a kaname le pareció repugnante, ese día le hizo una sutil sugerencia de que tomara un baño , Yuuki extrañada se olfateo, aun así no dijo nada y subió a darse una ducha, cuando regreso su aroma natural había vuelto con ella.

Kaname espero pacientemente a que ella le contara que había pasado, pero nunca lo hizo…desde entonces el pelinegro lleva cierta espina de rencor hacia el peli plateado, ya que, por su causa, Yuuki empezó a ocultarle cosas, sus pensamientos ya no eran un libro abierto para el y eso le corroía muy adentro.

Desde ese día Yuuki no volvió a oler a él, porque kaname sabia que ese olor que se pego al de la castaña debía ser de ese licántropo repulsivo, por lo que concluyo que no habían vuelto a tener ninguna clase de contacto físico como aquella vez, cuando ella se le tiro en cima tratándolo como una mascota a los 8 años, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero su hermana seguía viéndose con el, de eso no tenia duda, aunque sus encuentros variaban, a veces Yuuki se iba y tardaba en regresar mientras, otras veces se iba y regresaba a los minutos y eso era lo que pasaba últimamente desde hace 11 meses, aun así, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad ese día , justo ahora, en su cumpleaños, Yuuki debería estar a su lado y no con el…

Kaname podía sentir aquella presencia familiar, sus sentidos más afinados que los de la mayoría podían distinguirlo, proviniendo de afuera, era débil pero allí estaba y se debilitaba cada vez más, kaname supo que Yuuki llegaría en cualquier momento.

Pero bueno…Eso explica porque Yuuki había salido, como siempre lo hacia pero, no explicaba el extraño comportamiento de la joven, el que había adoptado últimamente, a pesar del licántropo Yuuki y el estaban pegados como uña y mugre, siempre juntos, disfrutando la compañía del otro y cuando ella desaparecía con una excusa estúpida y a veces tardaba horas en aparecer el no comentaba nada al respecto, hasta la encubría cuando sus padres preguntaban donde estaba, tal ves con la esperanza de que ella confiara en el, que iluso.

Yuuki no desaparecía ya una ves así que, no era por el licántropo, ahora lo hacia en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo del día y la noche. Por decima vez kaname se preguntaba que tramaba la castaña…de seguro, nada bueno…

El y su hermana eran como el agua y el fuego, se complementaban a la perfección, por eso no entendía porque aun ahora, lo dejaba para ir con el, esta bien, lo aceptaba, el le había echo un desplante, pero tampoco era para tanto, después de todo era su cumpleaños, solo deseaba estar con ella y a Yuuki le constaba, gruño cuando escucho sus paso en el pórtico, la fiesta seguía a sus espaldas, había sido difícil dejar el gran salón y escabullirse para esperarla sin ser notado. Cuando el pomo giro y la puerta se abrió lentamente, el invernal viento exterior trajo a sus fosas nasales aquel olor…el del licántropo…lo había tocado de nuevo…

Kaname se quedo inmóvil en su posición, sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas, mientras permanecía sentado en un escalón, volvió a olfatear discretamente para cerciorarse de no equivocarse y no lo hizo…ella olía a el, de nuevo…

Yuuki camino hacia dentro y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, en una mano traía un par de zapatos de tacón, andaba descalza, cuando su mirada cayo en el, pareció estremecerse y no dio un paso mas…

-que pasa?...acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto en un murmullo tan bajo que a Yuuki le costo oírlo, kaname se oía desanimado, pero no era para menos, así se sentía el pelinegro. Yuuki sintió que algo en su interior se retorcía y sin saber porque la culpa la invadió, algo le decía que ella era la responsable, a pesar de que kaname se había comportado como un altanero, aceptaba que no debía dejarlo solo en su día, pero es que…debía ver si Zero regresaba esta vez…

camino hacia el rápidamente y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros se inclino, inconscientemente kaname se alejo hastiado, odiaba de sobremanera el olor de ese lobo, olor que ella volvía a llevar pegado a la piel, Yuuki parpadeo confundida por su comportamiento y luego de unos minutos donde su cerebro trabajo a toda marcha para entender porque, cayo en cuenta, tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo olfateo, olía a Zero, olía a licántropo, recordaba muy bien aquella ves cuando kaname le dijo que se diera un baño, desde entonces supo que le desagradaba ese olor y que cargar con el aroma de Zero no era conveniente, por eso, Yuuki evitaba tocarlo o algo parecido, pero, esta ves…fue inevitable.

-kaname…-empezó la castaña y kaname se levanto rápidamente, iba a irse y dejarla pero, Yuuki lo tomo rápidamente de la manga de su camisa – no te vayas!-pidió, sintiéndose terrible, ¡zorro infeliz! Detestaba que se portara mal con ella y luego de igual forma la hiciese sentir culpable.

-y eso porque señorita kuran? - pregunto con la burla y el sarcasmo impregnando sus palabras, Yuuki sabia que solo era una mascara para ocultar cuan afectado estaba – quieres disculparte acaso? Empezaras a disculparte por primera ves en tu vida por verte con ese lobo?- soltó, la rabia lo carcomía, ya no aguantaba quedarse callado, también deseaba reprochar por sus constantes desapariciones, las ultimas semanas pero, ya habría tiempo para eso…

Yuuki abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendida y el rio con un deje de amargura.

-si Yuuki, lo ce todo…no soy ningún imbécil sabes…y sabes que mas? Me da gusto que hayas decidido anular nuestro compromiso, porque no podría estar junto a alguien que le miente a su hermano, a sus padres y traiciona a su propia raza- dijo kaname pero sabia que todo lo que salía de su boca era mentira, mas que verse con ese lobo, a kaname le dolía que ella se hubiese negado a casarse con el; cuando sus padres le dijeron a ambos que desde que ellos dos eran unos bebes habían sido comprometidos al matrimonio, ella se negó rotundamente, eso había hundido aun mas su alma. También mentía en lo demás, a kaname no le importaba cuantos secretos habían entre ellos, deseaba estar a su lado…para siempre…incluso si ella nunca le confesaba lo del licántropo…

-no digas eso…-pidió la castaña y lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, unas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas, apretó mas el agarra en la manga de kaname y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, era cierto…todo aquello, las palabras de él dolían como cuchillos, atravesando su corazón, ella no lo merecía, no merecía que el la quisiera, aunque era lo que ella deseaba…

Yuuki había sido egoísta, no se puso a pensar en todo el daño que le hacia a kaname con sus acciones, a pesar de todo el siempre estaba ahí para ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no ocultara nada…como si ella no se hubiese negado a casarse en un futuro con el , pero es que…

Yuuki dejo de pensar y jalo a kaname fuertemente hacia ella, el perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio pero dejo de preocuparse de eso cuando unos finos, suaves y cálidos labios profanaron los suyos…Yuuki lo estaba besando…

Yuuki supo que había dado un paso muy grande, siempre había deseado besar a su hermano y aunque en numerosas ocasiones estuvieron cerca de hacerlo, nunca se atrevió a ir más allá, siempre, luego del intento fallido terminaban más rojos que un tomate, nerviosos y evitaban mirarse por media hora.

La castaña enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y lo pego a ella, parecía que se iban a ir los dos de espaldas pero, el la tomo de la cintura fuertemente y los mantuvo derechos a ambos. Yuuki tuvo que ponerse de puntillas al principio para poder acercar sus rostros pero, todo valía la pena, besar a kaname se sentía irreal, su sabor era adictivo. La lengua de la joven se abrió paso tímidamente dentro de la boca del mayor, explorando aquella cavidad e incitando a la de él. Kaname gimió suavemente en sus labios complacido y su lengua le siguió el juego. Ninguno supo cuando el beso se había tornado hambriento y apasionado, solo sabían que no deseaban parar, las manos de kaname acariciaban la cintura y espalda de la chica a través del vestido, mientras, su boca devoraba la de Yuuki, no escucho cuando unas puertas a sus espaldas se abrían, ni tampoco unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo hacia ellos…

Yuuki necesitaba separarse por falta de aire, no como kaname que parecía no necesitar respirar…no al menos cuando la tenia así…la joven jadeo en una suplica silenciosa de que la dejara respirar, kaname entendió y la complació avergonzado por no haberla dejad tomar aire a tiempo, ella respiro profundamente sin verlo a los ojos, al separarse, al dejar de probar sus labios, el letargo la abandono y se sintió una cobarde, su corazón empezó a correr deprisa al caer realmente en cuenta de la situación, había por fin besado a su hermano, no había vuelta atrás, estaba feliz sin embargo, se apenaba de haber sido tan atrevida y mas porque parecía que su intención con ese beso había sido mas bien para que el olvidara todo lo mal que ella había actuado, no sabia que a kaname jamás se le paso eso por la mente…

-yo…- la castaña intento hablar sin mirarlo, no volvió a besarlo, estaba demasiado tímida y reacia ahora. Kaname se sintió triste y decepcionado, quería seguir besándola pero no presionaría las cosas, se inclino suavemente y beso su frente en un beso lleno de amor, amor que sentía por su hermana.

Gracias…-dijo y ella lo miro al fin, sin entender porque agradecía, el simplemente sonrió y aprovecho para robarle un corto beso, ella se sonrojo en el acto y volvió a bajar la mirada, no pudo evitar que aquello le gustase, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios inconscientemente y kaname lo noto, y también noto a alguien mas, detrás de ellos.- Yuuki tenemos compañía – aviso a la joven sin voltear, alguien se encontraba a unos metras tras ellos, observando todo. Yuuki al escucharlo se dio de cuenta también, había estado tan concentrada en kaname que no lo había notado…giro en busca de aquel que los observaba y sus ojos reconocieron a ruka sounen, bella aristócrata, y parte del circulo social que ellos podían frecuentar.

La joven era bellísima de largos cabellos ondulados, de un café ceniza, sus ojos color avellanas los miraban fijamente, parecía sentirse incomoda y Yuuki no la culpaba, prácticamente había pillado a los príncipes purasangre en un acto intimo. Kaname se separo de su hermana suavemente y carraspeo tratando de atraer la atención.

-Ruka te has perdido?-pregunto amablemente el pelinegro, sin querer sonar grosero o molesto por la interrupción de privacidad, ella asintió, aunque Yuuki ya sabia que fingían, ambos, realmente fingían para evitar una situación incomoda, podía sentir como la chica deseaba salir de ahí corriendo, a ella le constaba que estaba encaprichada con su hermano mayor y eso no le agradaba para nada…volviendo al tema, Yuuki sabia que fingían, ya que, la chica sounen había paseado en mas de una ocasión por aquella casa, no lo había visto todo, la mansión era inmensa, pero si lo suficiente desde donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta hasta todas las estancias de la planta baja. La castaña se alejo aun más de su hermano y con una mirada le indico que debían regresar muy a su pesar a la fiesta.

-eh…si kaname-sama, sus padres han estado preguntando por usted y por…Yuuki-sama- ruka hablaba apresurada y tímidamente, kaname asintió e hizo un ademan hacia Yuuki para que ella tomara su brazo pero Yuuki le miro, en una suplica silenciosa, el solo pudo suspirar y rodar los ojos, ella siempre tan recatada en los momentos menos esperados, bajo su brazo y lo dejo caer lazo a su lado.

-bien…-empezó cansinamente el mayor de los hermanos –andando…-dicho esto se adelanto, paso junto a ruka, que tardo en reaccionar a causa de que se le había quedado mirando, para cuando lo hizo noto que Yuuki no dejaba de taladrarla con sus ojos, ruka no supo porque pero aquella mirada no le gustaba nada, era como si Yuuki intentara decirle algo…alguna advertencia o amenaza. La menor de los hermanos paso junto a ella altiva y ruka la siguió muy atrás, insegura. Los tres vampiros entraron al gran salón y todos los recibieron complacidos de verlos al fin, del otro lado…

Yuuki sonreía falsamente cada vez que un invitado salía por la puerta despidiéndose, la fiesta había sido un éxito, aburrimiento total, lo cual era buena señal, cuando se cansaba de sonreír inclinaba levemente la cabeza, no demasiado, la princesa ahí era ella, nadie mas…miro a un lado y vio a sus padres hacer el mismo protocolo, Yuuri y haruka despedían a sus invitados amablemente en la puerta principal, miro hacia el otro lado y diviso a kaname, Yuuki no pudo evitar fruncir la boca al ver que la rubia que bailo con su hermano cuando kaname le hizo el desplante , se despedía de él con exagerada euforia, tal ves con la esperanza de tener algo con él…pobre ilusa, pero, le molesto aun mas cuando ruka sounen, se le acerco y se inclino en una reverencia, ella no le agradaba ni un poco, vio como kaname reía nervioso y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa apenada, sin mas, la bella aristocrática avanzo hacia la salida y con una inclinación de respeto y despedida, un leve "gracias por la invitación" y por ultimo un vaivén de sus cabellos al moverse, desapareció por la puerta.

Los cuatro kuran suspiraron aliviados, al fin, todo había terminado.

Haruka decidió realizar el festejo a horas del día, horas en que los vampiros se encuentran normalmente en los brazos de Morfeo en cambio, los demás vampiros, como nobles y purasangres podían estar despiertos y resistir el sol, los kuran no eran como los demás vampiros, su horario era irregular y estaba de cabeza, ya sea por los compromisos de haruka y Yuuri o los encuentros de Yuuki con Zero, todo aquello causaba que estuvieran activos a cualquier hora sin tener hora de sueño fijo, ya estaban acostumbrados… además, en la noche deseaban estar tranquilos y sin presión para ir a la academia Cross; kaname y Yuuki irían a su primer día de escuela en un proyecto de paz entre humanos y vampiros auspiciado por los kuran y el líder de los cazadores, Kaien Cross.

Bueno descansen un poco y alístense que a las 8 de la noche partimos- indico haruka con una sonrisa, alzo su muñeca donde descansaba su fino reloj – en base que son ya las 3 de la tarde tiene 4 horas mas- finalizo, se acerco a su hija y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

Yuuki espero que esto te ayude a ser mas abierta y…sociable- le dijo haruka a la joven, ella se limito a fruncir el ceño y el rio levemente, luego miro a kaname –no se distraigan, yo iré a dormir un poco…estoy agotado y se que ustedes también- dicho esto subió por las escaleras seguido de Yuuri quien les dedico una sonrisa cálida de despedida.

Yuuki suspiro, uno de los motivos que tenia su padre de enviarla a esa academia era intentar demostrarle en vano que el no la tenia aislada del mundo o encerrada en una casa de cristal, no entendía que era lo mismo estar en esa academia o en su propia casa, ella no podría hacer lo que quisiese, además de tener que mantener su roll sangre pura entre tantos nobles que sabia no la dejarían respirar, tampoco podría salir porque nadie le quitaría un ojo de encima, cuando faltase todos lo notarían, ya que estaba segura de que kaname no estaría de acuerdo en encubrirla esta vez y ella realmente…le apenaba hacerlo luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos hace un momento…¿que podía hacer? Quisiera al menos un día donde pudiera tener total libertad, salir a donde quisiese y hablar con quien ella lo decida por eso planeaba irse…irse lejos…pero aun no era el tiempo…

Ay no…es cierto mañana se supone q empieza el entrenamiento y había olvidado este detalle..¿que hago ahora?- pensó consternada la castaña, se iba hoy y Zero no la encontraría mañana en el bosque, la academia quedaba a unos kilómetros del pueblo del licántropo pero..no sabia cual era su casa, o su dirección… ¿Qué tanto sabia realmente de Zero?...no mucho eso era seguro, pero, de algo si podía estar consiente, ella podía leer su alma, sus pensamientos y emociones, le eran compatibles, ellos eran parecidos, aunque Zero no lo hubiese notado y no podía olvidar ese extraño vinculo que los unió desde el principio.

Kaname permanecía en silencio, desde que sus padres los dejaron solos Yuuki no había dicho ni una palabra, pensó que tal ves se sentía incomoda, pero mas bien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, como pasaba últimamente aquello le era ajeno.

Yuuki…voy a prepararme, te dejo sola para que sigas pensando – aviso algo molesto, por la falta de atención por parte de su hermana, cuando hablo Yuuki pareció salir de un trance y lo miro asustada, tal ves pensando que kaname creía que lo estaba ignorando.

-no espera!- pidió poniéndose en frente bloqueándole el camino, sus miradas se encontraron y Yuuki sintió como su corazón se aceleraba- yo…iré contigo-soltó nerviosa y el alzo una ceja.

-¿conmigo a mi habitación?- pregunto burlón y ella asintió sonrojándose, el se le quedo mirando por unos minutos como analizando sus palabras, Yuuki se sentía algo expuesta, siempre era así con su hermano pero, a esas alturas de seguro ya había caído en cuenta que ella quería volver a besarlo, solo que esta ves cerciorándose de no ser interrumpidos…

Luego de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, kaname le sonrió dulcemente y alzo una mano acariciando su mejilla, la castaña cerro los ojos inconscientemente, concentrándose en ese tacto, kaname soltó una risilla y ella abrió los ojos expectante, el no dijo mas y la tomo de la mano posesivamente.

-vamos…- se limito a decir mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba, la habitación de kaname estaba al final del pasillo del tercer piso, alejada de las demás recamaras de los miembros de su familia, Yuuki nunca entendió porque el había preferido esa zona a una mas cercana a la suya, su casa tenia suficientes habitaciones. Pocas veces había ido allí, kaname siempre iba a la suya o evitaba tener motivos para que ella fuese a la de el, y ahora el la estaba llevando…Yuuki sabia que era una rebelde resentida con sus padres y por eso no se relacionaba con los demás vampiros justo como sus padres esperaban, solo por el simple gusto de llevarles la contraria, aunque había algunos que si le agradaban aun así, mayor era la satisfacción de ver a su padre enojado pero, no entendía cual era el motivo de kaname, es mas, el se auto aislaba por mera voluntad, no solo de su raza sino también de su familia, los únicos capaces de llegar a el eran ella y takuma que si había logrado ser amigo de kaname era porque que rubio noble era perseverante y mas insistente que un acosador sexual, al final kaname se rindió y le permitió al rubio entrar en su vida, bueno mas bien la vida que el dejaba ver, porque aunque Yuuki supiera que kaname era el mismo con ella le ocultaba muchas cosas al igual que al resto.

Kaname tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió suavemente, gracias a sus dotes vampíricos Yuuki pudo ver mas allá de la oscuridad en que estaba sumida la habitación del castaño, seguía igual que siempre…sobria y formal, como su hermano, aunque había cierto aire triste y lúgubre flotando por toda la estancia. Kaname la arrastro hacia adentro y cuando hayo el interruptor de la luz, las débiles y pequeñas lamparillas en el techo se encendieron, quedo todo mas o menos bien iluminado, eran luces pequeñas y tenues, que no eran ni molestosas ni inútiles en su uso.

Kaname la llevo hasta su cama, una gran cama con sabanas de un oscuro rojo, como sus ojos y doseles negros.

-tu si que pareces un vampiro – soltó ella burlona sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras el permanecía de pie.

Y tu que? Ir con vestido negro a una fiesta de cumpleaños a mitad del día? – reprocho el juguetón, ella bufo

Se me había hecho tarde, tome lo primero que encontré en el armario –se defendió la castaña

Tarde a causa de que? –

Eh…-Yuuki se removió incomoda tocando esas aguas, había estado haciendo lo mismo que hacia siempre que desaparecía y kaname tenia que encubrirla- kaname, que importa que haya usado? –dijo evadiendo la pregunta y kaname lo supo – me veía hermosa –siguió con fingida presunción y kaname rio- no te rías, yo se que me ves igual de hermosa si uso vestido o ropa de dormir, así que...¿Qué importa si era negro? – kaname se arrodillo mirándola con una sonrisa

Es cierto…para mi siempre te ves hermosa…-acepto sin dejar de mirarla. Yuuki le sostuvo la mirada, se deslizo suavemente de la cama, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso poniéndose a la altura de su hermano, poso ambas manos en los masculinos hombros del joven y se acerco a su rostro, kaname dejo de respirar.

Bésame…- pidió suavemente la castaña y eso basto para que su hermano eliminara toda distancia; cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, volvieron a fundirse en aquel beso tierno y suave al principio pero que se tornaba hambriento y apasionado luego de unos minutos.

Horas después cuando la luna brillaba en lo alto Yuuri, haruka, kaname y Yuuki subían a la elegante limosina que los llevaría a la academia Cross, haruka tenia asuntos que arreglar en otro lugar así que se despidió de su familia y se bajo antes, en el pueblo.

Yuuki observaba todo fijamente por la ventana, memorizando todo cuanto podía, el pueblo era un clásico de cuentos de hadas, con tabernas, casas hermosas y detalladas, calles estrechas y empedradas con faroles por todos lados, letreros de maderas, personas afables… todo armoniosamente mesclado con la tecnología del tiempo actual; autos, parques, clubes nocturnos. Parecía un pueblo de aquellos europeos que había visto en alguna revista, donde podías sentirte en la edad media sin dejar atrás las comodidades de la vida, eso le gustaba…

Cuando la limosina Salió del pueblo supo que le quedaba poco para pisar la academia, su padre le había contado algo del asunto, usarían unos hermosos y blancos uniformes que ya había visto y reposaban en las habitaciones del dormitorio que compartiría con sus compañeros vampiros; también sabia que sus clases serian en horario nocturno ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran vampiros normales, nivel c, lo que pronosticaba menos probabilidad para socializar con humanos; y claro, la academia estaría rodeada de cazadores que se ocuparían de que nada saliera de control.

-llegamos! – oyó de repente decir a su madre emocionada y ella dio un respingo, escucho la habitual risa burlona de kaname y dejo que este abriera la puerta y le ayudara a salir junto a su madre, se enderezo estirándose un poco por el largo viaje, se sacudió alguna que otra pelusa de la ropa y luego miro hacia donde se suponía debía estar la academia…

-es hermosa…- pensó mirándola detenidamente, la limosina se había detenido frente a unas enormes verjas, que protegían, tres edificios, hermosos y lujosos edificios con un estilo barroco, hileras de ventanas iluminadas desde los tres pisos de cada uno, supuso que el del centro era el principal y los dos a sus lados eran los dormitorios, se pregunto cual de los dos seria el suyo…

-esta es la academia Cross, el lugar donde vivirán lo que queda del año hasta las vacaciones- escucho decir a su madre y lo siguiente que vio fueron las verjas abriéndose lentamente y a un apuesto hombre de largos cabellos castaños claros, amarrados en una coleta, salir a recibirlos desde el interior.

- es Kaien Cross –susurro intencionadamente kaname al odio de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Kaien Cross – repitió mentalmente Yuuki cuando ellos se acercaron y quedaron frente a el…


	5. Cross Academy

Capitulo 4

**Cross Academy**

Se han sentido alguna vez como en esas historias donde la protagonista es su propia madre y ustedes son unos simples espectadores?, a pesar que todo se proyecte a través de sus propios ojos?, como los narradores en tercera persona?…bueno, Yuuki se sentía justo igual en ese momento y es que estar sentada en medio de una oficina, viendo como el director de su nueva escuela babeaba por su mama hipotéticamente, no era nada cómodo…el director le hablaba a Yuuri de una manera muy afectuosa, sin dejar de lado ese brillo en sus ojos al hablar con ella, y las veces que se detenía en una anécdota era para alabar o halagar la forma de ser de su madre en otros tiempos.

Yuuki meditaba en las historias del pasado y los recuerdos que narraban, y parecían haberse enfrascado su madre y el apuesto Cross, quien indudablemente se veía joven para ser director de preparatoria.

-Oh Kaien! –Chillo Yuuri- no puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso! – Yuuri se veía feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con el aludido, kaname estaba mas que seguro, por todo el rollo de lo que vivieron en el pasado y la forma en que se trataban ahora, que eran muy buenos amigos y al igual que Yuuki que el tipo estaba enamorado de su madre, sin embargo, no se incomodaba tanto como había pensado ante la idea, Kaien se veía que a pesar de todo se alegraba y estaba conforme de que otro fuera su esposo y compañero.

-disculpen – interrumpió kaname – me siento algo cansado, podría decirnos donde están nuestras habitaciones? –pregunto de la manera mas cordial, kaien le sonrió y asintió.

Por supuesto kaname – el pelinegro alzo levemente su ceja cuando el se refirió a el con tanta familiaridad, Yuuri noto aquello y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.

Kaname hijo…kaien es un viejo amigo de la familia, muy viejo…-Dijo Yuuri haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, el joven no entendió, hasta donde el sabia el director era un cazador humano no? Que tan viejo podría ser?... kaien carraspeo y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva como si supiera que estaba pensando.

No soy un simple cazador kaname…- se limito a decir y el pelinegro supo que tendría que investigar por su propia cuenta el misterio detrás de ese hombre. –bueno…la guardiana de la clase diurna los llevara a sus dormitorios –aviso serenamente y la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, dejando que una menuda chica pasara adentro, kaname la observo, era una joven que podría decirse de la misma edad de su hermana, sus cabellos rubios caían despreocupadamente hasta su cuello y sus ojos mieles los miraban con seriedad.

Ella es Yori…mi hija – dijo kaien sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la misma Yuuri.

Un placer conocerlos…yo los escoltare a sus dormitorios – la voz de la chica era suave y calmada, Yuuki noto que vestía el mismo uniforme que ella solo que era mas simple, y era color negro. La castaña bajo la vista y la corta falda del uniforme le permitió ver un pequeño báculo gris sujetado a una de sus piernas.

Bueno Yuuki, kaname sigan a la guardiana, yo y kaien tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo de repente Yuuri mirando a kaien con ojos entrecerrados, este solo pudo reír nervioso. A kaname le causo gracia que ambos parecían saberlo todo el uno del otro o al menos lo importante y kaien salía con que tenia una hija, cosa que al parecer su madre no sabia.

Ambos príncipes siguieron a la delegada sin decir nada; cuando llegaron yuuki supo que el edificio de la izquierda era el de la clase nocturna, el símbolo de la luna estaba tallado en las puertas de la entrada, yori se detuvo y los miro.

Sus habitación son las únicas de la ultima planta, tienen todo el piso solo para ustedes, con todas las comodidades a las que están acostumbrados- decía yori y yuuki se pregunto si su padre tendría que ver en ello, sabiendo lo huraños que eran sus dos hijos…- las de los demás están en la segunda y la sala de estar, comedor y demás están en la primera, espero sea de su agrado- Yori inclino un poco la cabeza y empezó a andar hacia el edificio de la derecha, que Yuuki suponía era el de la clase diurna. Yuuki miro a su hermano.

Tercer piso…alejado del resto…-medito la castaña- ¡ja! Justo como en casa no kaname?- comento divertida, igual que la habitación del pelinegro.

Mejor entremos, hace frio aquí afuera – soltó kaname siendo el primero en entrar. La habitación de yuuki quedaba al lado de la de kaname, y si, como Yori había dicho eran las únicas en esa planta. Yuuki dejo a kaname en la suya y ella se dejo caer cómodamente en su cama, suspirando. Su habitación, era bonita, cómoda, y llena de lujos, con escritorio, armario, baño propio y tina incluida, muy adecuado para una chica de alta sociedad, pero, le parecía algo rosa para su gusto, el rosa pastel en las paredes era un color que ella jamás escogería…luego haría algunas remodelaciones…

-kaname!- llamo a todo pulmón para que el la escuchara del otro lado de la pared. – te gusta tu cuart…-no termino de hablar cuando el susodicho abría la puerta de su habitación.

-yuuki…para que gritas? –Se burlo el pelinegro y avanzo lentamente hacia ella que seguía recostada en la cama – eso no es apropiado viniendo de una señorita- sermoneo y le dio una mirada a la habitación, una sonrisa torva nació de sus labios – oye tu habitación esta algo….femenina –señalo burlonamente y ella frunció la boca.

Que importa si grito?…estamos solos aquí!- señalo la castaña- Porque no hay nadie? No eh visto a ningún alumno – dijo Yuuki haciendo que kaname volviera su atención a ella.

Es porque vienen mañana…en la noche- aviso el

Y tu como sabes eso? Y porque yo no lo sabia? – pregunto la castaña de forma tajante, el frunció una ceja y volvió a sonreír de lado, a Yuuki le gustaba, a saber porque esa expresión de suficiencia.

Porque mi querida hermana….en el escritorio de mi habitación hay un cartapacio, el cual dice todos los detalles de la clase nocturna y que…fui elegido para ser presidente de la clase – yuuki abrió los ojos.

Que?- exclamo algo sorprendida

Si Yuuki, así que…-kaname camino como un gato hacia ella y se inclino en la cama, apoyando sus brazos como celdas en ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha, no dejaba caer su peso, pero pego su frente a la de Yuuki.

Mas te vale que no te portes mal…-ronroneo muy cerca de sus labios, sus ojos carmín miraban los suyos, sensuales y amenazadores – porque yo seré el encargado de darte una lección y no seré…nada…clemente-finalizo, dejando a Yuuki totalmente alterada, sin saber si aquello iba en serio o con doble sentido, sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente y no escuchaba mas allá de los latidos de su corazón; su hermano nunca había sido alguien cruel pero, a veces, al ver sus ojos, encontraba la prueba de que había algo oscuro, allí estaba, el pelinegro podía llegar a ser cruel si se lo proponía… aunque Yuuki sabia que el nunca le podría hacerle daño…así que aquella amenaza tiraba mas para un doble sentido.

Yuuki bufo intentando encubrir su nerviosismo y lo aparto bruscamente haciendo que se recostara a su lado, miro el techo intentando calmarse, kaname no dijo nada mas y permaneció impasible junto a ella mientras, jugaba como si nada con unos de sus largos mechos.

Era realmente temprano, ni siquiera había salido el alba, la noche anterior o más bien hace unas horas, kaname y ella se dispusieron a dormir porque de ahora en adelante su horario de actividades si seria definido, así que solo quedaba dormir en el día y estar despiertos en la noche, kaname aun seguía dormitando, no notaria su ausencia. Tendría que pasar por el pueblo para interceptar a zero y evitarse la subida a la montaña. Yuuki no esperaba encontrar a ningún cazador, aun y menos a esas horas, de seguro llegaban unas horas antes que los alumnos, así que avanzo con algo de emoción, por salir al exterior y poder hacer cuanto quisiese sin nadie que la restringiera, lastima que todo en aquellas circunstancias. Aun era invierno y hacia algo de frio, aunque ahí no había nieve.

Yuuki camino hacia la entrada de la academia y se encontró con el portero, se había esmerado en vestirse lo suficiente para parecer una chica común y corriente, pero su belleza no lo era y podía delatarla, vestía un abrigador conjunto de chaleco, y pantalón azul marino con detalles en negro y una boina del mismo color, dejando su pelo suelto; unas botas de piel y unos guantes con los dedos descubiertos. El portero se había quedado dormido y no podía intentar abrir las verjas, porque se despertaría, también había una puerta en una esquina para las personas pero, estaba cerrada con llave y cadenas, no le quedaba de otra…tendría que saltarse la cerca.

Yuuki caminaba por el silencioso pueblo, con su velocidad vampírica le había tomado unos 15 minutos llegar, pero el camino a su casa ya era otra cosa…todo se veía en calma, aun estaba oscuro y las únicas luces eran los faroles. Yuuki pensó que lo único que tenía que hacer era ir al otro lado, por el camino a la montaña y esperar para interceptar a zero, o al menos cuando este bajase, ella esperaba sentir su presencia al menos en la lejanía y explicarle los últimos acontecimientos.

Los pasos de la castaña resonaban como un eco entre la empedrada calle, los instintos de la chica la alertaron y supo que ya no estaba sola…la estaban siguiendo.

-lo que me faltaba – pensó cansinamente, no estaba armada, pero tenía otros trucos bajo la manga…nunca había tenido razones para usar sus poderes como purasangre, por lo cual no estaban entrenados, pero no importaba, algo de control sobre ellos tendría.

Acelero el paso, no demasiado, quizá no era alguien peligroso sino, un simple humano, no estaba bien que mostrara su identidad.

Yuuki suspiro aliviada cuando salió del pueblo y llego al inicio del camino a la montaña, bordeada por hileras de pinos; se volteo rápidamente para ver quien la estaba siguiendo, y espero… pero nada paso…de echo hasta sintió como la presencia se alejaba.

-que extraño…-murmuro para si apoyándose en un árbol, esperaría a zero ahí…miro a su alrededor, tampoco caía nieve ahí, la nieve estaba en lo alto de la montaña, donde estaba su casa, de ahí, se derretía a agua e iba al pueblo de manera limpia y fresca. Aunque no hubiese nieve, sabia que hacia mucho frio, al menos para un humano, ella como purasangre no lo sentía tanto.

Zero bostezo por tercera vez en la mañana, hacia horas que debió haberse levantado pero no deseaba hacerlo, iba a dormir hasta tarde, o al menos hasta la hora del encuentro con yuuki llegara… como todos los días, desde el inicio del invierno, hacia frio, pero como siempre el no lo sentía, bajo las escaleras de su cuarto hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Ola zero…-saludo un invitado inesperado, un hermano de raza y zero se detuvo sorprendido al final de la escalera.

Que haces aquí kain…- empezó secamente el peli plateado, kain sonrió de lado, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Vine a darte un mensaje.-dijo el licántropo que era de la misma edad de zero, su cabello pelirrojo estaba casualmente despeinado, dándole un toque rebelde y la malicia en sus ojos hacia que parecieran dos rubíes recién pulidos, porque eso eran…rubíes, ojos rojos…como un vampiro.

Zero puso mala cara, no debía ser nada bueno, el justo venia de terminar una misión y ahora le enviaban a kain…

Habla –demando zero sentándose en un sillón frente al de el. Kain le tiro un sobre grande y gordo sobre la mesita de centro. Cerro frunció el ceño.

Que es? – pregunto

Son las instrucciones y toda la información que necesitaras para cumplir tu nuevo rol como embajador de los nuestros con el resto del mundo.-hablo kain con seriedad y zero palideció…aun mas.

Que? Para que? Nosotros no tenemos trato con nadie; vamos, cazamos y asesinamos la presa sin preguntar o pedir permiso, es lo que hacemos! –dijo exaltado, kain suspiro cruzándose de brazos.- los únicos que hacen eso son los tontos cazadores humanos –siguió enfadado, mas porque lo habían elegido a el.

Ya esta decidido zero, solo te queda hacerlo, el consejo así lo decidió, te eligieron a ti y punto!-

Porque?- pregunto zero desesperado

porque…de todos nosotros eres el mas civilizados – soltó kain haciendo comillas con los dedos y haciendo que zero lo fulminara con la mirada- es cierto! No me mires así! Eres el único que conozco que no se lanzaría a morder a diestra y siniestra. tu tienes…un gran control, te transformas y vuelves a tu forma humana con gran facilidad, además eres muy paciente, y lo suficientemente capaz para asumir este cargo. Yo sinceramente no me imagino en una reunión dialogando con esos ineptos y los chupasangres…-termino el pelirrojo pensativo. Zero se dejo caer en el sillón resignado, no le quedaba de otra que acatar la orden, el consejo lo había decidido así.

Esta bien…-acepto- pero cuando yo sea parte del consejo quitare esa estupidez de ser embajador para siempre- objeto y kain rio.

Pos para ser parte del consejo o al menos ser un candidato a miembro, tendrías que ser tan antiguo como los primeros lobos y ya que eso es imposible, tendrías entonces que conformarte con ser descendiente directo de ellos…pero eso también es imposible, tu no eres un descendiente directo, así que, ni lo uno ni lo otro- se burlo cruelmente kain y zero gruño.

Bien, ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenias que decir… ahora lárgate!- escupió Zero, su enojo volvía nuevamente.

Que grosero eres –comento burlón el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en pie. – tu primera misión como embajador será hoy, iremos a la academia Cross, yo te acompañare así que regreso en la noche. – dijo a modo de despedida, dejando a zero confundido….¿porque la academia Cross?.

Yuuki movía sus pies impaciente, estaba cansada de esperar.

Pero cuando vendrá este…- yuuki sintió la presencia familiar de zero y se levanto del apoyo del árbol, no iba directo a ella, de echo la sentía lejos como si…-va a tomar otro camino –pensó alarmada, bueno era obvio ahora que lo pensaba, el no subía la montaña como el resto del pueblo, pero tendría que llamar su atención. Yuuki metió dos dedos en sus labios y silbo fuertemente, ese era su llamado especial.

Mejor me acerco, no puedo exponer a zero –se dijo a si misma y corrió hacia aquella presencia, que empezaba a moverse hacia ella.

Zero se movía rápidamente, esquivaba y usaba arboles como impulso para llegar mas rápido, había escuchado el silbido de yuuki lo cual le parecía raro… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?...la tierra y la maleza volaba bajo el peso de sus aplastantes garras, sentía a yuuki cada vez mas cerca hasta que de pronto la castaña salió disparada de entre unos arboles y zero tuvo que esquivarla antes de que ambos chocaran. Zero cayo dando tumbos en el suelo y Yuuki se esforzó para caer decentemente ante la impresión.

Zero no había vuelto a traer ropa así que se quedo en su forma lobezno, avanzo hacia yuuki esperando que se incorporara, ella lo hizo sacudiéndose la ropa.

-te eh venido a dar un mensaje –empezó la joven y zero gruño sonoramente, yuuki lo miro confundida, sin saber porque el licántropo le molestaba que ella dijera eso, no sabia que zero ya había tenido suficiente de mensajes por ese día. La joven empezó relatando todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior y cuando menciono que ahora estaba en la academia Cross, zero decidió regresar a su forma humana. Yuuki miro como el peli plateado se enderezaba ahora completamente desnudo como siempre.

Si vas a la academia Cross, entonces nos veremos más pronto y con mayor frecuencia de la que crees – supuso en voz alta y la joven alzo una ceja. – luego te explico, pero, como hacemos con tu entrenamiento ahora ¿? – pregunto y la joven hizo un ademan pensativo.

No te preocupes, yo hallare la forma además…tengo que conseguir un arma- recordó, no tenia aun nada que pudiera servirle para defenderse excepto sus propios poderes, y en eso zero no podía ayudarle.- solo quería que supieras que ahora estaré ahí, así que no tienes que subir –acoto sabiendo que el solo lo hacia para verse con ella, aunque el nunca lo hubiese aceptado, zero se sonrojo levemente.

Ya veo – dijo simplemente el peli plateado, entendiendo ahora porque iba hacia allá con kain, habrían vampiros en esa academia, conviviendo con humanos…que estupidez.

Eso explica todo, y también el hecho de que es un punto muerto no solo para los vampiros sino también para cazadores.- pensó zero, al recordar cuando yuuki le dijo que el director era kaien Cross, un antiguo cazador.

Bueno…creo que debo irme, kaname se enojara si no me encuentra – se excuso y zero la voltio a ver

No tuviste problemas al venir aquí?- pregunto curioso, la castaña no acostumbraba a salir de casa y ahora estaba allí con el.

Bueno…no exactamente, fue fácil –acepto orgullosa- solo que…cuando venia para acá sentí que alguien me seguía.- zero frunció el ceño

Quien?-

No lo ce…desapareció luego, nunca dio la cara –explico Yuuki, zero se pregunto si se trataba de kain y la sangre se le helo de repente. Para los humanos la presencia de yuuki no era mas que una atracción, pero para un cazador o aun mas para un licántropo era fácil de detectar, era sabido por todos y hasta el podía corroborarlo que kain atacaba no importase si el vampiro causaba problemas o no, simplemente lo hacia por amor a la caza, por amor al deporte…

Si hubiese sido kain yuuki no hubiera tenido salvación pero, ella estaba ahí…diciendo que aquella presencia se alejo luego…entonces ¿que había pasado? O Sino fue kain entonces quien? tal ves si fue kain, porque el único licántropo en ese pueblo hasta donde el sabia eran el y zero y si hubiera otro kain lo hubiera mencionado. Tampoco pensaba en los cazadores porque en ese pueblo no había cazadores y el mas cercano estaba fuera de el a varios kilómetros comandando una preparatoria.

mejor espera a que haya gente circulando por las calles y ten cuidado al volver- aconsejo zero con seriedad, no sabia quien había rondado a la castaña y eso lo tenia intranquilo.

Claro –acepto yuuki y zero volvió a ser un lobo.

Yuuki caminaba entre los pueblerinos, mezclándose entre ellos…algunos se le quedaban viendo y otros murmuraban a sus espaldas, a ella le daba igual, debía llegar a la academia antes que kaname lo notara, además no le parecía ya buena idea andar sola por ahí, no por ahora cuando no sabia muy bien como defenderse. Espero hasta llegar al final de las afueras, lejos de todos y echo a andar a velocidad vampírica, cuando llego a la academia el portero estaba despierto esta vez y yuuki le pidió que la dejara pasar.

Su nombre por favor…- pidió el hombre poniendo intranquila a la muchacha, si decía quien era tal ves la descubrirían o tal vez no…

Soy Yuuki amiga de yori, eh venido a verla, puedo pasar?- anuncio con una sonrisa que deslumbro al portero, el hombre se aflojo el cuello de su camisa algo nervioso y no se atrevió a preguntar mas, abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Yuuki no evito dejar que sus caderas hicieran un leve contoneo y sus pies la condujeran de manera felina y cautivadora hacia el interior, cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada se volteo y le guiño un ojo cómplice al portero –gracias! – agradeció con una voz suave y melodiosa para voltearse nuevamente hacia el frente, y volver a andar. una sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara….

ser atractiva tiene sus ventajas- pensó divertida mientras caminaba calmadamente hacia los dormitorios luna.


	6. Celos y Lazos de sangre

**Notas de la autora**: eh visto que muchos ven el fic, otros comentan y otros bue me postean directamente, xD, agradezco que lean mi fanfic, ya que le pongo empeño, espero al menos un review T_T los review Son la comida y los ánimos de todo escritor xD.

Capitulo 5

**Celos y Lazos de Sangre**

Yuuki llego a la entrada del dormitorio y abrió la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido, cruzo el recibidor y empezó a subir cautelosamente las escaleras; la castaña sentía la garganta seca, se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener sed, no se alimentaba desde hace tres días y las tabletas de sangre no era una opción para ella, las odiaba.

A cada paso que daba, los escalones rechinaban levemente así que, decidió caminar a velocidad normal, cuando llego a la segunda planta, se pregunto si kaname aun estaría dormido, estaba seguro que se encontraba en su habitación, podía oler su raro y delicioso aroma a especias desde ahí, y ese detalle la hizo pensar, era raro que pudiera olerlo desde ahí, era mas fuerte de lo que comúnmente era, supuso que siempre era así en la mañana y que ella no lo había sentido nunca porque su habitación quedaba lejos de la suya en la mansión. Yuuki también medito en ello, así lo percibía, era la única forma, ella jamás había podido sentir la presencia de kaname, era como si no estuviera o fuera parte de la imaginación. Yuuki podía sentir la presencia de todos, incluso si se concentraba algunas lejanas, la de Zero, la de sus padres, y hasta la de aquella chica sounen aunque la ultima ves no la noto por lo distraída que estaba…

La castaña camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, tenia sed, le pediría a kaname que le diera algo de su sangre; al pensarlo se relamió los labios; la sangre de kaname era deliciosa, realmente deliciosa.

Yuuki abrió la puerta, sin tocar primero y algo de vapor llego a ella, el aroma de kaname era aun mas fuerte allí, inundaba la habitación, miro confundida hacia todos lados y vio que el vapor y la fuente del aroma venia de lo que debía ser el baño, kaname salió de allí con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y otra era estrujada en su cabeza, tenia el pecho y torso descubierto y las piernas desprotegidas, sus pies andaban descalzos en la alfombra, camino hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde, siguiendo en su labor de secarse el cabello. Parecía que el mayor no hubiera notado que ella estaba ahí, en su habitación, plantada al suelo, sin moverse siquiera; los ojos de Yuuki seguían fielmente todos los movimientos del pelinegro.

-que se te ofrece Yuuki?- pregunto kaname, su tono de voz le pareció raro a la castaña, Cortez e indiferente. Dejo de secarse el pelo, y puso la toalla a un lado, sus oscuros cabellos estaban hechos todo un desorden, húmedos, y brillantes, pegados a su fino rostro, adheridos a su cuello, algunos lisos y otros ondulados. Kaname le miro fijamente, con un brillo en sus ojos carmín, un brillo que la dejo sin respiración, Yuuki aun estaba atontada por lo que veía, su hermano se veía tan…

- bueno…yo….- su voz salió rasposa, estaba sedienta y también, podía decirse que nerviosa; luego de lo que había visto su garganta parecía dar dolorosas punzadas a todo su cuerpo, pidiendo sangre, la sangre de su hermano.

Yuuki se aclaro la garganta, una repentina visión de ella lanzándose sobre kaname en la cama, tomándolo fuertemente del cabello mientras, el hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole su cuello disponible invadió su mente y la hizo sonrojar.

Kaname sonrió de lado, ante el sonrojo repentino de su hermana menor.

–tu?...-siguió él intentando hacer que ella continuara, Yuuki parecía sufrir alguna clase de espasmo, haberse quedado sin voz. El pelinegro suponía que era porque era la primera vez que su hermana lo veía en ese estado, lo cual le causaba gracia y también le gustaba sobremanera…le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, que le perturbara tenerlo cerca, que le impresionara lo que veía de el…era…agradable….y cruel.

Quería saber si ya habías despertado, yo….Salí hace un rato y quería que lo supieras…-mintió intentando reponerse

Si lo ce…no te sentí…desde hace horas- recalco el

Bueno si…Salí muy temprano- Yuuki no sabia que mas decir, no se atrevía a decirle a kaname que tenia sed, sed de el. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y a mirar el suelo muy concentrada.

Kaname se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella, su aroma saturo las fosas nasales de Yuuki, tomo el delicado rostro de la castaña entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara. Cuando Yuuki alzo el rostro, kaname la miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y cálida bailando en su rostro.

Si, si…-empezó el pelinegro – se que escapaste hoy para ver al licántropo bueno para nada ese- la menor puso mala cara y la sonrisa del mayor se ensancho mas- también se que no planeabas decírmelo…te conozco- la expresión de Yuuki cambio a una avergonzada y bajo nuevamente la mirada pero, kaname la volvió a alzar. Yuuki observo que el brillo de sus ojos había aumentado, aun más que eso, velaban en rojo…él tenia sed…- y lo mas importante…-siguió kaname- al igual que yo…tienes sed, deseas mi sangre…- dijo suavemente, acercando su rostro al suyo, Yuuki sintió algo de calor subir a sus mejillas, su corazón empezó a galopar desquiciado. La joven suponía que sus ojos ya debían estar con el mismo brillo rojo que los de su hermano. El aliento de kaname chocaba con sus labios entreabiertos y unas ansias salvajes se apoderaron de ella, el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa torcida, que en ese momento Yuuki no pudo notar.

Pero sabes…-siguió kaname, con voz sedosa, Yuuki ya estaba lo suficientemente sedada que no reparo en el deje de amargura y crueldad en la voz de su hermano – no beberás de mi…no hasta que lleguen todos, en cambio…yo beberé de ti hasta ser saciado…ese será tu castigo-sentencio, Yuuki tardo en descifrar esas palabras y cuando cayo en cuenta kaname la había agarrado de un brazo con una mano y con la otra jalo de su cabello, inclinando la cabeza de la chica hacia atrás para dejar su cuello al descubierto. La castaña dejo salir un grito a causa de la impresión y el dolor, cuando sintió los fieros y largos colmillos de su hermano clavarse en la tersa piel de su cuello virgen sin siquiera, haberlo preparado primero. Yuuki jamás había sido mordida en el cuello, kaname siempre bebía de la vena de su muñeca, igual que ella con el. Beber del cuello era algo íntimo, reservado solo para la complicidad de los amantes. Y ahora…el estaba bebiendo de ella, de su cuello, succionando a grandes bocanadas cuando sus colmillos entraban y salían con la única intención de hacer brotar sangre…o al menos eso creía ella… Kaname la abrazo posesivamente a el, pegando sus cuerpos, bebía de Yuuki como un hombre del agua en el desierto.

Kaname detente- pidió por lo bajo la joven sintiendo los ojos acuosos, los colmillos de kaname entraban y salían, Yuuki empezaba a sentir cierto placer en esa zona, y se pregunto como era posible cuando era su primera vez, se suponía que ella empezaría a sentir eso desde la tercera mordida, ya que mientras mas veces era mordido un vampiro mas sensible se volvía esa zona, como si fuese erógena; pero, por la forma en la que kaname lo estaba haciendo, ella sabia que su cuello seria sensible a su tacto desde ahora y para siempre.

Kaname sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, era su hermana y merecía delicadeza, pero no podía razonar, no cuando los celos se infiltraban en el como veneno ponzoñoso y bloqueaban toda racionalidad. Desde la mañana había notado que Yuuki no estaba y supo que había salido a ver a ese licántropo, a pesar que no debía, a pesar que era peligroso andar sola por ahí, temía que algo le pasara, y al estar esperando, solo, su mente maquino muchas cosas que el sabia no podían ser ciertas pero, que bailaban en su mente en un recorrido cruel y constante. Luego lo inevitable paso, su aroma se incremento y sintió unas feroces ganas de marcaje, ganas de marcar a Yuuki y que nadie la volviese a mirar, que leyeran ese letrero invisible que decía que tenia dueño, provocado por el aroma mesclado de ambos, que sabia que estaría impregnado en su piel desde que la marcara, pero, no podía, no sin su consentimiento.

Y aun así…lo estoy haciendo-pensó el pelinegro mientras, Yuuki soltaba un sonoro jadeo cuando sintió sus colmillos entrar en ella

De nuevo. La sangre de su hermana le sabía a gloria, tal vez porque estaba sediento, tal vez, porque bebía justo de su cuello, en vez de la muñeca como siempre hacia; tal vez porque la sangre mas anhelada para un vampiro era la de la persona amada o tal vez porque quería marcarla y lo estaba haciendo justo ahora…

Kaname sentía a Yuuki tensa, pero su sangre le permitió saber que disfrutaba que la estuviese mordiendo. La llevo suavemente hacia la cama y ambos cayeron en ella sin soltarse. Yuuki lo tomo por el cabello y dejo perder sus dedos en el.

Yuuki temblaba levemente entre los brazos de su hermano, cada vez que sus colmillos volvían a perforarla latigazos de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo, sintió cuando kaname la tumbo en la cama, aun sin dejar de beber de ella, iba a enloquecer si seguía así, su sed había aumentado a limites insoportables, deseaba beber de el, mas que nunca, de la misma forma, ser ella la que provocara todo lo que el estaba provocando en ella, ser ella la primera en morderlo de ese modo…

-kaname…déjame morderte- pidió entre jadeos la castaña y el negó con la cabeza. Pasaron varios minutos, minutos en los que la joven sentía que le drenaban la vida, de una forma muy placentera, no le hubiera importado mucho morir así…

Cuando se hubo sentido satisfecho kaname se detuvo, no sin antes beber un sorbo mas por pura gula, sus colmillos dejaron el cuello de la joven lentamente y volvieron a su tamaño normal; Yuuki jadeo cuando la lengua del pelinegro se dispuso a cerrar la herida en profundos y lentos lengüetazos; no había duda ya estaba muy sensible ese punto.

Cuando kaname se separo complemente, la observo, la joven tenia los ojos cerrados, un fuerte rubor recorría sus mejillas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba agitadamente, sentía su pecho subir y bajar y no le costaba sentir el golpeteo de su corazón, el de él iba igual de rápido. Yuuki abrió temerosamente los ojos cuando dejo de sentir contacto alguno en ella, excepto el peso de kaname sobre su cuerpo y la suavidad de las sabanas a sus espaldas. Kaname la miraba inexpresivo pero un brillo pelicular bailaba en sus ojos. La chica se sintió consternada, bajo un poco la vista y vio aquel cuello largo y apetitoso…kaname lo noto y le sonrió con suficiencia.

Lo siento Yuuki, pero no dejare que bebas de mi…-la garganta de la castaña lanzo dolorosas punzadas expresando una queja. –no hasta que todos los alumnos hayan llegado…luego de eso… te prometo que podrás beber, todo lo que quieras…sin ninguna restricción o queja alguna…de la forma en que te de la gana- le dijo el mayor seriamente y de modo solemne sin oportunidad a replica. La joven no pudo mas que asentir, sin decir palabra alguna, tenía tanta sed…

Ahora…si me permites- volvió a decir el pelinegro dejándose caer a un lado junto a ella en la cama – me gustaría vestirme…al menos claro que quieras ver más, de lo que as visto esta mañana –soltó juguetón.

La joven gruño levantándose rápidamente de la cama, se apresuro a la salida de la habitación sin mirarlo, y con un portazo cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Kaname dejo escapar un suspiro, cerrando pesadamente sus ojos; que es lo que había echo?...

Kaien observaba el desfile de costosos autos y limosinas entrar por la entrada principal de la academia; la noche había caído y con ello el inicio de lo que seria el mayor reto propuesto en la vida del cazador; de los autos bajaban toda clase de jóvenes vampiros, desde los mas despampanantes hasta los mas sencillos. Todos parecían querer impresionar a los príncipes purasangre con lo mejor de sus galas. La servidumbre que los kuran habían contratado, había llegado mas temprano, hace dos horas, y ya bien entrenados , no perdían tiempo en guiar a todos los que llegaban a sus habitaciones, no sin antes darle una explicación detallada de cómo serian las cosas ahora. Y hablando de los reyes de roma…Yuuki y kaname los esperaban desde la entrada del dormitorio, saludando y dando la bienvenida a los vampiros adolescentes que convivirían con ellos y los humanos de ahora en adelante.

Kaien vio a Yuuki, lucia tensa…muy tensa, sin embargo kaname hacia uso de su don de la actuación y hasta parecía alegrarse con la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes; Kaien sintió mucha curiosidad, Yuuri le había hablado lo suficiente de sus hijos como para saber como eran medianamente.

Es todo lo que puedo decirte de ellos. Ambos son muy reservados, pero créeme….se dan a conocer, ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo –recordó que había dicho Yuuri antes de irse.

Kaien permanecía a unos metros mas adelante, los vampiros reparaban en su presencia y sabían que el era el principal encargado de todo aquello, mas sin embargo, Kaien sabia que le tendrían mas obediencia a kaname por ser su presidente y un purasangre.

Unas horas después, cuando todos los vampiros en la lista habían hecho acto de presencia y estaban acomodados en sus recamaras, descansando del viaje, Kaien se acerco a los hermanos kuran, cuando llego, noto cierta tensión invisible entre ellos.

Como humano que era Yuuki sabia que Kaien no percibiría el olor de kaname en ella, solo era una advertencia visible para los vampiros; vampiros que la miraban embelesados y cuando la olfateaban bajaban rápidamente la mirada y se apresuraban a alejarse temeroso dentro del dormitorio, advertencia que también podían oler las femeninas. A Yuuki no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de desagrado, odio y decepción que esbozaban discretamente las jóvenes vampiresas que llegaban a ellos, en especial la de esa odiosa chica sounen; cuando la chica reparo en ella, sus ojos se apagaron pero rápidamente volvieron a encenderse en un brillo y una mirada que Yuuki supo interpretar como un reto, Ruka la estaba retando…imbécil…

Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy- empezó a hablar el cazador, Yuuki asintió sin decir nada, no soportaba el ardor en su garganta, si no fuera por Kaien seguramente se hubiera lanzado sobre kaname, pero debía esperar…ya habían llegado todos y kaname debía cumplir con lo dicho…de solo pensarlo su garganta ardía impaciente, torturándola.

Gracias por todo lo que hace Kaien –dijo forzosamente la castaña –voy…adentro- dijo mirando significativamente a kaname, el pelinegro la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuki se dirigió sin mas hasta adentro y subió rápidamente al tercer piso directo a la habitación de su hermano antes que alguien la viera. Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se tiro en aquella suave y cómoda cama aspirando el aroma de su hermano, aroma que ahora estaba pegado al suyo….que dirían sus padres cuando la olieran? Lo bueno es que aun quedaba mucho tiempo para que eso pasara.

Le pasa algo a Yuuki? –pregunto un preocupado Kaien- la noto rara…-

No, ella esta bien…-dijo kaname seriamente, sonando muy seguro de si mismo aunque en el fondo, tenía ganas de reír. Kaien asintió no muy convencido.

Bueno…solo quería avisar que mañana tienes que estar en mi despacho…vendrán dos licántropos- aviso el director y kaname frunció el ceño- si lo ce…pero créeme su visita es para algo que nos conviene a todos.- termino y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió- buenas noches kaname…- se despidió Kaien y se fue

Buenas noches director- murmuro kaname y entro al dormitorio.

Kaname entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el, vio un bulto en su cama, era Yuuki, estaba acostada boca abajo, con sus brazos extendidos, sus largos cabellos castaños esparcidos por toda la cama, y su vista perdida en un punto del otro lado contrario al de kaname; sonrió complacido cuando ella percibió su olor y se enderezo para mirarlo, sus ojos se entornaron al verlo y se sentó apoyándose en sus rodillas, mirándolo…

Te eh estado esperando- dijo quedamente la chica, el se acerco a ella y se sentó justo enfrente. Yuuki había pasado todo el día viendo en que podía entretenerse, pero fue inútil, su garganta le picaba un infierno y ella no dejaba de pensar en su hermano… lo que le había echo kaname… se tocaba su cuello de ves en cuando, para probarse que todo había sido real, y no un sueño; las horas pasaban tan lento para ella, estaba desesperada, el aroma de ambos era fuerte incluso para ella, no importaba cuantas veces se hubiera duchado seguía ahí, pegado a su piel…

Me mordiste…- había dicho Yuuki tan bajito que kaname tuvo que agudizar el oído.

Si…y ahora puedes hacerlo tu –soltó el pelinegro, debía aceptar que quería que su hermana lo mordiera, que hundiera sus colmillos en su virginal cuello justo como el hizo con ella pero, antes debía advertirle a que repercutía todo aquello…los ojos de Yuuki se velaron en un rojo brillante mientras se inclinaba hacia el bruscamente y lo tumbaba en la cama con ella encima.

-Yuuki –la llamo kaname, los colmillos de su hermana se alargaron y sus ojos bajaron al cuello del muchacho- Yuuki escúchame – volvió a intentar y ella gruño sonoramente

No!- grito- tengo sed! Tu dijiste que no habría quejas o replica!- objeto fieramente. ¿Por qué su hermano le hacia aquello?... Kaname rio levemente.

Lo ce…y créeme no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho…solo quería advertirte antes que lo hicieras –continuo kaname y ella lo soltó, sentándose a horcadas sobre el, como si quisiera evitar algún intento de escape, kaname estaba disfrutando todo aquello.

Yo deseo…realmente deseo que me muerdas Yuuki- dijo kaname mirándola fijamente a los ojos-pero antes debes saber…que si me muerdes, se forjara un vinculo entre nosotros…- Yuuki no entendía a que se refería, kaname siguió- veras, yo te eh mordido, y te eh…marcado-la castaña se sonrojo pero sus ojos seguían igual de rojos- y si tu me muerdes…se creara un vinculo, porque ambos nos hemos mordido mutuamente, tu aroma se pegara a mi piel, como el mío con la tuya. El vínculo hará que ambos podamos saber que siente el otro, como cuando bebes de alguien; nos hará sentir la presencia del otro a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo; querremos estar juntos siempre, constantemente…- hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la ironía, lo que había entre ambos no distaba mucho de eso-… y no terminara, ya que una vez formado el vínculo, solo se romperá hasta que uno de los dos muera; y…ante todos será como un gran letrero incandescente, diciendo que estamos juntos…que nos pertenecemos mutuamente…-termino el mayor y Yuuki no dijo nada…lo siguiente que sintió kaname fue como la joven se volvía a echar sobre el y lo mordía salvajemente en su cuello.

-Ya esta hecho…estamos condenados…-fue lo único que pensó el mayor de los kuran mientras, dejaba escapar un gemido de placer.

**Notas de la autora**: buuuu! xD hasta aquí llega este cap , el otro lo subo mañana! Prometido! Espero sus reviews *w*, saben tengan una cuenta aki o no, pueden dejar uno! Es permitido solo hagan click en review this chapter al final del capitulo y pongan el su name o Nick cm gusten y dejen el post n.n sayo***


	7. Licantropos, vampiros y cazadores

**Notas de la autora**: Gracias! Por sus reviews *w* me hacen feliz sigan así! xDD , en este cap. Kaname vera a Zero su odiado licántropo, recuerden q kaname solo lo ah visto físicamente una ves así q esta será la segunda, cm creen q reaccione cuando vea lo bien dotado q esta? xD quien sabe, es kaname de el se puede esperar asta un acto terrorista ¬w¬ por eso lo amo! _

Capitulo 6

**Licántropos, vampiros y cazadores **

Los cazadores habían decidido llegar luego de los vampiros ya que no creían en que habría algún problema a esas horas; los vampiros no saldrían del dormitorio hasta el atardecer del siguiente día, se mantendrían lo suficiente ocupados ordenando y modificando sus nuevas habitaciones con todo su equipaje y además, tenían prohibido ir a los dormitorios de la clase diurna.

Kaito bostezo por un rato, acostado en su nueva cama, sabia que en cualquier momento quedaría profundamente dormido, estaba muy cansado, no había dormido en más de un día, no con aquel vampiro nivel E, escurridizo que le encomendaron aniquilar, con suerte acabo con él antes de que llegara el momento de que tuviera que ir a esa academia.

Su antiguo sensei Touga Yagari, hacia frente con los cazadores que le tocaban hacer guardia esa noche, patrullando y vigilando que todo estuviera bien, de todos modos en pocas horas saldría el sol y ellos tenían una interesante reunión... kaito se levanto y se asomo por la ventana de su habitación, espero un momento, hasta que vio a Yagari con su particular sombrero, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico y su vestimenta de chico rudo, de ves en cuando volteaba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no había ningún movimiento extraño , kaito no pudo evitar reír, le causaba gracia al ver lo paranoico que era Touga Yagari siempre, pero no podía señalarlo el también era paranoico…

Los largos e indomables cabellos azabaches de Yagari revoloteaban levemente con el viento, caminaba con paso firme hacia el edificio principal de la academia, hacia el despacho del director, se veía fresco y despierto a pesar que no había dormido nada; kaito le seguía pasos atrás, solo ellos podrían asistir a la reunión. Cuando llegaron frente al despacho Yagari abrió la puerta sin tocar primero, con toda familiaridad, kaito no le sorprendió, el era así cuando se trataba de su amigo Kaien Cross.

Yagari, kaito –saludo el director levantándose de su silla detrás de su largo escritorio – que bueno que llegaron – kaito miro hacia un lado y pudo ver varios y altos sillones individuales, estaban frente al escritorio del director y de espalda a la entrada, así que, no pudo ver mas allá de unos cabellos plateados asomándose por uno de ellos. Supuso que era el representante de los licántropos que ya había llegado, y se encontraba sentado en esa silla.

Kaien guio a los recién llegados a sentarse junto a Zero, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y con un puño apoyaba su cabeza, sus piernas están cruzadas.

El es Zero el embajador de los licántropos –presento Kaien, pero Zero ni se inmuto para mirarlos, dejando claro que si estaba ahí era contra su voluntad. Kaito se sentó a dos sillones alejado del licántropo, y Yagari se sentó a su lado, en el sillón que estaba en la esquina; quedaban dos disponibles, justo entre los cazadores y Zero; kaito sonrió internamente, a los vampiros les tocaría sentarse junto al lobo, eso seria divertido.

Kaname acariciaba con sus dedos el hombro de la castaña que tenia a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, con la cara pegada a su cuello y sus largos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. La respiración calmada de Yuuki contra su cuello le hacia cosquillas pero también, le aseguraba que su hermana estaba cómoda en sus brazos. Aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado anoche con total brutalidad.

_****flash back****_

Kaname sentía como Yuuki absorbía su vida, y eso le gustaba sobremanera, la castaña bebía de el con desesperación, sus suaves y delicadas manos se enredaban en los cabellos azabaches de kaname y los jalaban cada ves que ella deseaba ir mas profundo, sus piernas aprisionaban su cintura causando que de ves en cuando sus intimidades rozaban, Yuuki no parecía saciarse nunca, kaname pensó que tal ves iba a dejarlo seco, pero no le importaba… kaname jadeaba cada ves que los colmillos de la chica se introducían nuevamente en él, con sus arremetedoras estocadas, la zona de su cuello que Yuuki estaba masacrando estaba lo suficientemente sensible como para que latigazos de placer se difundieran por todo su cuerpo y mas en ese lugar de su entrepierna.

Luego de unos minutos y largos sorbos, Yuuki se detuvo y saco sus colmillos de él, se quedo quieta en su sitio, kaname sintió como la lengua de la castaña empezaba a cerrar los dos orificios creados por sus colmillos con lentas y suaves lamidas, provocando profundos suspiros por parte del mayor.

Al culminar su labor, la castaña se separo dándole la cara, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus labios también, sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural y lo miraban fijamente, Yuuki no sabia que decir, había sido muy brusca con él y el parecía haberlo disfrutado, sin mencionar, que ahora estaban vinculados para siempre…sus piernas habían aflojado el agarre en su cintura y aun seguía a horcadas sobre su hermano, kaname se incorporo lentamente, con ella aun encima, haciendo que Yuuki fijara su atención en un bulto que apretaba contra su intimidad, y que extrañamente….no le incomodaba…

Kaname sonrió de lado y tomo las mejillas de ella entre sus manos, se inclino un poco y junto sus labios, saboreando su propia sangre en los labios de su hermana.

-como estuve?- pregunto con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió tímidamente.

-delicioso…- soltó la castaña y kaname la volvió a besar, esta ves mas profundo e intensamente.

Luego del beso kaname la miro con una expresión seria.

-te quedaras conmigo esta noche –dijo el mayor mas como una orden y Yuuki asintió, luego de beber de el, le parecía imposible conciliar el sueño estando del otro lado de la pared, quería seguir así, a su lado, le gustaba la idea.

Kaname los tumbo a ambos en la suave cama y los arropo, el pelinegro se acomodo abrazando a Yuuki de una manera posesiva. Yuuki hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano, aspirando su aroma, kaname apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiro, era sumamente cómodo estar así, con Yuuki a su lado, sentía su cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo y sus manos sobre su pecho.

Yuuki, mañana temprano iremos a una reunión en el despacho del director –aviso el mayor

Así?-dijo apenas la castaña soñolienta, el hombro de kaname era cómodo y el sueño le llego rápido.- despiértame entonces –pidió y kaname asintió con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches Yuuki- despidió kaname besando su cabeza, la joven ya se había quedado dormida…

_****fin del flash back****_

Aunque el mayor quería seguir en esa cama, de esa forma sabía que tenían algo que hacer.

-Yuuki…despierta se nos hará tarde- le susurraba kaname mientras movía el cuerpo de su hermana delicadamente para que despertara. Yuuki levanto la cabeza aun soñolienta y le miro con ojos entrecerrados y mala cara, kaname rio ante lo cómica que se veía.

- ya? –la castaña odiaba tener que salir de esa burbuja de comodidad en la que estaba, pero el deber era el deber…

Yuuki iba junto a kaname, su hermano la tomaba fuertemente de la mano, haciendo que las mejillas de la menor se tiñeran irremediablemente. Yuuki lo miro por un momento, de perfil, su hermano era realmente hermoso, tal vez tanto que hasta dolía mirarlo, era como una fruta prohibida que no podías resistir tomar, aunque irónicamente eso se aplicaba a ellos.

Sus largos y ondulados cabellos negros enmarcaban su rostro de finas pero, a la vez masculinas facciones ; perfecto, elegante y sensual, esa eran las tres palabras con las que podía definir a kaname, con sus ojos de un profundo borgoña, que te llamaban tentadores, podías perderte en ellos y nunca encontrar el camino de vuelta. Eran profundos y escondían cierta sabiduría y experiencia que Yuuki podía observar si veía detenidamente; sus labios eran finos y suaves; su barbilla era fuerte y estilizada; de un cuello largo y provocador, Yuuki podía ver su vena palpitante y el correr de su sangre… La castaña sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso…siguió con su observación apreciativa de su hermano, kaname era alto, mas alto que Zero, poseía un cuerpo delgado pero esbelto y bien trabajado, de músculos firmes; Yuuki volvió a sonrojarse cuando recordó el episodio de ayer, cuando lo vio semi-desnudo, solo cubierto por esa toalla; su pecho y abdomen, dejaron las piernas de la menor como gelatinas, y cuando kaname la mordió, envolviéndola en esos fuertes brazos, se sintió en un sueño.

En el camino se habían topado con algunos cazadores, la castaña supuso que habían llegado luego de los vampiros, mientras ella estaba con kaname porque, no había reparado en ellos.

Yuuki se tenso cuando cayo en cuenta de una presencia conocida, dentro del edificio principal, le era sumamente familiar y no tenia dudas de a quien pertenecía, sintió el agarre de kaname con mas fuerza y supo que el también lo había notado.

-vaya que sorpresa…tu licántropo esta aquí- escucho decir a kaname, de manera neutral pero ella podía sentir a través de su vinculo, la rabia que nacía de el, como su sangre hervía en sus venas hipotéticamente hablando.

- al parecer…el también estará en la reunión- le respondió la menor intentando sonar despreocupada, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Zero y supuso que si, el chico tenia razón y se verían mas seguido.

Cuando llegaron frente al despacho ambos sintieron la presencia del licántropo aun más potente, estaba dentro con otras tres presencias. Kaname toco suavemente la puerta y el director abrió recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Bien ya estamos todos –dijo Kaien invitándolos a pasar. Ambos purasangres entraron a la estancia, lo primero que vio Yuuki fue a dos cazadores levantarse para recibirlos, uno era de cabellos almendrados y el otro de un largo y salvaje cabello negro. Miro hacia la esquina y diviso una mata de pelo plateado sobresalir del borde del sillón.

Zero…-pensó Yuuki sintiendo algo extraño dentro de ella y Como si de una invocación se tratara Zero se paro de su asiento dándole la cara, su mirada se conecto con la de Yuuki.

Zero, ellos son los príncipes purasangre ka…-empezó Kaien pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el peli plateado que esbozo una sonrisa burlona. Yuuki pudo leer el dolor en sus ojos, ella jamás le había dicho a Zero quien era…y ahora sabía que había sido un grave error.

Kaname y Yuuki kuran…los herederos al trono de la raza vampírica –termino Zero, con un dejo amargo, sintiendo que algo en su interior se quebraba en mil pedazos…

Notas de la Autora: gomene! Gomene por dejarlo hasta ahí y acerlo asi de corto T_T yo pretendía mas pero ando en semestrales uwu espero q mañana también me de tiempo pasa subir otro cap, aunq sea asi de corto mañana are todo lo posible por subir "licántropos, vampiros y cazadores parte 2" owo gracias a todos por sus reviews cualquier cosa q pidan o sufgieran las aceptare gustosa y las tomare en cuenta, también les responderé lo q me dejen xD sayo**


	8. Licantropos,vampiros y cazadores 2

**Notas de la autora**: hi! Gome por subir este cap tan tarde, pero tome una siesta y me costo lograr inspiración xDD aun no la tengo pero me debo a ustedes, espero q no me salga tan mal este cap owo , espero algún review aunq sea para tirar tomates xDD sayo***

Capitulo 7

**Licántropos, vampiros y cazadores parte 2**

Kain paseaba distraídamente por los bosquecillos que rodeaban la academia, con sus manos en los bolsillos se pregunto cuanto tardaría aquella reunión…

El licántropo había acompañado a Zero a proponerle al director aquella reunión y luego en aquella ocasión lo dejo ir solo, sabiendo que todo saldría bien y que si el iba solo causaría problemas a causa de su desenfrenada conducta. Habían llegado hace horas sin ser vistos por los vampiros o cazadores humanos, por la parte trasera. Kaien vestía unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa sin mangas, dejando ver sus fuertes y trabajados brazos, su camisa color negro era fresca y liviana, dio una pequeña patada a una piedrecita en su camino y e instintivamente su cuerpo se tenso en su posición, alertándolo de una presencia, la de un vampiro, muy cerca…

Kain lucho contra sus instintos por transformarse en lobo, estaba en territorio neutral, no podía permitirse salirse de control. su cuerpo tembló repetidas veces, se obligo a tomar aire y dejar su mente en blanco, cuando tuvo su cuerpo bajo control, se acero cautelosamente a esa fuente que desprendía su enemigo natural. El pelirrojo se acerco cautelosamente, mientras más seguía aquella presencia, mas se introducía en el bosque, hasta que llego a escuchar unos sollozos…

Ruka sounen lloraba amargamente, desde que había olido el aroma de kaname en Yuuki, un dolor casi físico se instalo en su corazón y mas ahora que suponía ya habían sellado el vinculo. Intento secarse un par de lágrimas en vano. Ella no entendía la actitud de los purasangres; cuando supo que kaname y Yuuki habían sido comprometidos desde bebes, intento por todos los medios olvidarse de esa fantasía irrealista que guardaba acerca de ser la eterna compañera del pelinegro pero, cuando todo el mundo vampírico se entero de que Yuuki había decidido romper el compromiso a saber porque…no pudo evitar volver a aquella esperanza. Pero ahora…no entendía…aunque…realmente ¿debía sorprenderse?…por mucho que Yuuki se hubiera negado a ser compañera de su propio hermano, ¿quien soportaría por mucho resistirse a kaname Y su atrayente pero oscura personalidad? Era un hecho…Ruka no obviamente. Y ahora estaba allí en medio del bosque que rodeaba su actual hogar…se había ofrecido a participar de ese proyecto para estar cerca de kaname e intentar llegar a el, pero ahora, no sabia que pasaría en adelante.

Kain se acerco hasta dar con la fuente de esos ruidos agónicos, traspaso unos arbustos y dejo atrás un par de arboles para encontrarse frente a frente con una joven, una hermosa joven…

Ruka dejo de llorar abruptamente cuando supo que no estaba sola, se seco el rostro con el dorso de la mano y le dio la cara al intruso, que se encontraba parado frente a ella. Era pelirrojo, de ojos rojos, ojos que le recordaron de inmediato a los de su purasangre, solo que estos eran mas claros, los del pelinegro eran mucho mas oscuros e insondables, estos claramente expresaban desinterés y soberbia…era un muchacho, tal ves mayor que ella, desprendía cierto olor extraño que inundo el ambiente y su propio espacio personal, un olor masculino, fuerte, además de cierto toque a madera y tierra. Vestía muy casual, fresco, despreocupado…totalmente opuesto a lo que ella conocía.

-quien eres? –pregunto la joven aristócrata haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño

- eso a ti no te importa chupasangre-soltó Kain despectivamente, pudo ver como la expresión de la joven se crispaba y sonrió internamente, le parecía cómico como el hermoso rostro de la chica se alteraba por la rabia.

- como te atreves tu…-empezó Ruka enojada por la insolencia del pelirrojo, y mas por la forma despectiva en que la llamo "chupasangre", suponía que el recién llegado sabia que ella era una vampira, pero… ¿Quién o que era el? No podía ser un cazador porque iba desarmado y dudaba que fuese un estudiante, por la imponente presencia que desprendía-tu…-quería decir algo ofensivo pero, no se le ocurría nada lo suficiente bueno para decir, no sabia ni siquiera quien era ese tipo, solo sabia que era un imbécil arrogante, también sabia que si soltaba algo estúpido él solo se reiría de ella.- tu…-no sabia que decirle…

Kain no tardo en reír burlonamente, su risa resonó entre los arboles y llego hasta Ruka quien entrecerró los ojos molesta.

Cuando se te ocurra algo bueno para decir, me avisas–soltó el pelirrojo divertido y se voltio para irse con su típico andar despreocupado, cuando escucho la vos forzada de la chica hablándole de nuevo.

Espera!- pidió Ruka con mala cara – como te llamas?- al menos debía saber quien era…Kain se voltio para mirarla por ultima vez y con una sonrisa torva se dirigió a ella.

Akatsuki Kain…- dicho esto último se marcho, dejando nuevamente a la bella aristócrata sola…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a decir algo o siquiera romper el silencio en aquel despacho; el director miraba de Zero a Yuuki y de Yuuki a kaname. Los cazadores parecían hacerse los desentendidos del incomodo ambiente que se había infiltrado en el lugar. Todos habían sido consientes de la forma tan resentida y fría que el embajador de los licántropos se había referido a los kuran.

Kaito tosió discretamente y llevo una de sus manos a sus labios ocultando una sonrisa. El suponía que aquella reunión seria interesante pero nunca imagino que hubiera algo entre el embajador y la princesa kuran…porque eso era, había algo, o al menos algo incomodo había pasado entre ellos.

-bueno…si ya se conocen podemos saltarnos las presentaciones y tomar asiento- expreso el director nerviosamente aclarándose la garganta, sin esperar respuesta avanzo hasta su silla detrás de su escritorio, Zero se giro regresando a su asiento sin dirigirse nuevamente a Yuuki, Yuuki empezó a sentir nauseas, unas ansias de salir corriendo de ese lugar la invadieron súbitamente, no quería estar ahí…

-tranquila Yuuki…todo estará bien, cuando esto termina podrán hablar…-le susurro kaname al oído llenándola de una calma repentina. Yuuki se pregunto si su hermano estaba manipulando sus emociones a través de su vínculo y se sorprendió que el mismo fuera el que le estuviera diciendo aquello, el más que nadie…

La castaña asintió, mientras ella y kaname fueron a sentarse, kaname se adelanto y le dejo el espacio libre junto a Zero mientras el se sentaba junto a los cazadores. Yuuki le dirigió una mirada asesina y no le quedo de otra que permanecer cerca de Zero, la tensión en su cuerpo aumento al tomar asiento, sus cuerpos eran apenas distanciados por unos centímetros.

Bien…les agradezco que hayan venido…-empezó el director- como verán, el objetivo no es nada menos que crear una alianza de paz entre las tres razas, humana, de hombres lobo y vampírica- expreso Kaien mirándolos a todos. Nadie dijo nada así que Kaien prosiguió- Zero vino en representación de los licántropos, luego de que hice público este proyecto, pedí su participación y luego de unos cuantos esfuerzos, ellos aceptaron…- Yuuki estaba tentada en mirar a Zero, ver sus gestos pero, no se atrevió convencida de que no era buena idea. – ellos están de acuerdo en que este territorio es neutral y que de ahora en adelante los asuntos importantes que conciernen a nuestras razas serán hablados con la mejor diplomacia sin recurrir a la violencia liberal, habrá arbitraje por parte de todos, siempre y cuando siga la calma que hay ahora, mientras los kuran mantengan en paz a los vampiros con los humanos, los licántropos no tomaran decisiones precipitadas ni interferirán libremente…-Cross saco una fina pluma y un conjunto de papeles, luego los puso sobre el escritorio- este es el acuerdo, el pacto…nuestra alianza-termino dando a entender que debían firmarlo, para cerrar el trato, Yuuki se estiro y observo que estaban los nombres de todo y arriba de cada uno la línea de firma. El primero en firmar fue su hermano quien lo hizo con movimientos elegantes, como siempre. Zero fue el siguiente en firmar, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, cosa que no le agrado para nada a la castaña, empezaba a tener miedo…miedo de que Zero la odiase…

Los cazadores le siguieron al peli plateado y la única que termino por faltar fue la joven castaña.

Yuuki miro aquellos papeles y miro a su hermano, con un movimiento rápido firmo, dado por hecho el acuerdo.

Kaito y Yagari salieron del despacho del director ya terminada la reunión. Yagari estiro los músculos, empezaba a sentir cansancio, necesitaba dormir…

-kaito te quedaras haciendo guardia –ordeno Touga y kaito asintió fastidiado, ambos se perdieron por el pasillo rumbo al exterior. Zero no tardo en levantarse y con un seco "ya me voy" salió de la habitación, Yuuki empezó a sentir angustia e inmediatamente sintió un apretón en el hombro, ella voltio para ver a kaname sonriéndole e indicándole con aquella mirada suya que podía ir tras el, sin embargo Yuuki no movió ni un musculo, mas bien bajo la mirada avergonzada.

No te preocupes Yuuki, yo entiendo, ve tras el, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar- murmuro kaname con voz sedosa, el sabia que Yuuki tenia miedo pero no sabia a que temía. Ella negó con la cabeza pero inmediatamente se regaño a si misma, ¿desde cuando era una cobarde?, entonces fue cuando sus ojos brillaron tenaces.

Gracias hermano –dijo a modo de despedida y salió velozmente del despacho, alcanzo a Zero rápidamente mientras este salió por la puerta principal.

-Zero espera! Detente!- la petición salió de los labios Yuuki mientras le pisaba los talones a Zero , pero había sonado mas bien a una orden, cosa que molesto sobremanera al chico , el peli plateado salió al exterior intentando ignorarla, estaba muy molesto y no quería herirla, siguió caminando, en dirección al bosquecillo, se encontraría con Kain y se largaría de allí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sumergirse entre los arboles Yuuki se interpuso en su camino, adelantándose con su velocidad vampírica, deteniéndolo con sus manos, presionando levemente en su pecho, ante ese contacto Zero sintió como si esa porción de piel ardiera en fuego, toda la ira que había sentido pareció haberse esfumado bajo esas manos cálidas que lo tocaban.

-déjame en paz Kuran por favor…- pidió el peli plateado cansado mentalmente, procuro llamarla por su apellido para recordarle que no olvidaba lo que había hecho. Yuuki lo soltó pero no se movió de su sitio. –que quieres?- reto

-solo quiero que me escuches Zero- el aludido bufo-se que te mentí pero lo hice porque…realmente no ce porque lo hice, supongo que temía que me odiaras- dijo la castaña

-odiarte? Como ahora?- soltó cruelmente y Yuuki asintió dolida.

-perdóname por favor….no quiero perderte…a ti no-siguió la chica causando que cierta emoción se instalara en el joven, pero la desecho totalmente y la miro con dureza, dudando de su sinceridad, pensando que tal ves en todo ese tiempo ella solo lo había utilizado, aunque aquella acusación no se ajustaba a Yuuki, a pesar de todo Zero sabia que era diferente al resto de los vampiros siempre lo supo pero ahora…que sabia que no era un simple vampiro sino una kuran…

-eres consiente de que actuaste mal…- Empezó el licántropo y Yuuki asintió- que odio a los vampiros en especial a los kuran- siguió y la joven volvió a asentir- de que en este momento nada me detiene para hacerte pedazos – Yuuki lo miro detenidamente incrédula de que el se atreviese a hacerle daño, pero al ver la feroz mirada de Zero lo dudo por un momento.

-te atreverías Zero?-pregunto con un deje de dolor- a mi? –la acostumbrada osadía se instalo en sus palabras- esta bien! Lo acepto te mentí y de verdad lo lamento, pero que acaso lo que tenemos….no es mas importante que lo demás? –se sintió extraña al decirlo y al parecer Zero también, vio como se removía incomodo y desviaba la mirada ¿realmente tenían algo? ¿Siquiera algo a que llamar amistad? –yo mande al demonio todo cuando supe realmente que eras y que significaba eso, también me consto que tu lo hiciste, ambos nos hemos probado que somos confiables y que…podemos ser amigos-finalizo con un nudo en la boca ¿Por qué no se limitaba a perdonarla y ya? Una voz en su cabeza, familiar y sedosa contesto su pregunta _"no todo puedes obtenerlo fácil Yuuki, tus acciones tienen consecuencia". _Yuuki respingo la nariz ante las palabras dichas por su conciencia, que aparentemente tenia la misma voz que su hermano mayor.

-Zero…-Yuuki lo miro y dejo que sus ojos expresaran afecto, se acerco hasta el, tan cerca que sus rostros estaban frente a frente, Zero respingo la nariz.

-Zero, no quiero que te alejes de mi…yo…te quiero- soltó la joven sinceramente, era cierto, se había encariñado con el huraño licántropo y lo quería a pesar de la extraña y casi inexistente relación que tenían.- me gustaría que olvidaras quien soy y que solo fuéramos Zero y Yuuki como antes…pero eso no pasara y solo pido que me aceptes tal cual soy…-Yuuki no sabia ya mas que decir, la mirada de Zero se había vuelto mas fría al ella acercarse.- eres el único amigo real que tengo…-Yuuki dejo bajar su mirada, tenia ganas de llorar, ¿realmente Zero iba a despreciarla de ahora en adelante?

-hueles a él…-murmuro el joven de repente haciendo que ella volviese a mirarlo.

-que? –pregunto sin entender la castaña, Zero bufo con hastió y se voltio dándole la espalda.

- tus clases…siguen en pie? –dijo a modo de toda respuesta, Yuuki sonrió como un sol, sino malinterpretaba esas palabras, en idioma del peli plateado era que la perdonaba…o al menos eso iba intentar, la chica asintió pero recordó que el no la podía ver de espaldas a ella.-claro claro! Por supuesto, aun deseo que me enseñes Zero- soltó Yuuki emocionada y aliviada.

Zero la miro sobre el hombro y asintió –bien…ya sabrás de mi luego, ahora tengo un horario ajustado–dijo intentando no sonar tan seco y resentido, pero lo único que logro salir de su boca fue un patético tono indiferente –nos vemos Yuuki –dijo esta vez empezando a andar pero Yuuki no lo dejo ir y se lanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, la tensión en su cuerpo fue inmediata y cierto órgano de su caja torácica empezó a galopar fuera de control.

-gracias Zero! –dijo feliz Yuuki contra la tela de su camisa, el aroma del licántropo se instalo en sus fosas nasales, le gustaba su olor, le recordaba al bosque….- sabia que tu eras diferente! –siguió contenta y Zero soltó un suspiro largo y cansino.

-si! Si! Ya suéltame kuran- pidió, pero esta vez su voz delataba simpatía por la muchacha, Yuuki entendió rápidamente que no lo decía porque sintiera desprecio por ella, sino que había sido muy atrevida, pero no se arrepentía para nada. – me estas arrugando la camisa –siguió tajante pero la joven ya lo conocía y sabia que estaba nervioso, rio juguetonamente y lo soltó, su risa fue balsámica en el corazón de Zero.

-esta bien Zero…tampoco quiero incomodarte- dijo burlonamente y el chico gruño en respuesta- oh vamos no seas tan amargado!- regaño relajada sacándole la lengua, estaba mas tranquila ahora y sentía que podía bromear con el como antes…todo debía ser como antes o incluso mejor…

Zero se voltio a mirarle y por primera vez le permitió ver afecto en sus ojos amatistas -siempre seré un amargado, y mas con niñas como tu que solo saben sacarme canas –dijo burlonamente para molestarla, pero Yuuki estaba demasiado sorprendida, perdida en aquella genuina y nueva mirada, que no pudo prestar mucha atención en aquellas palabras. Zero nunca la había mirado así, o al menos ella nunca lo había visto.

Zero…-dijo simplemente, aun mirándolo, el amatista de sus ojos infundada calor, cosa que no era común, a pesar de que todo Yuuki siempre pensó que el era muy cálido, por algo se sentía cómoda a su lado. Después de unos minutos nada incómodos, Zero carraspeo.

Será mejor que me vaya…Kain debe estar impaciente…- dijo a modo de despedida el muchacho. Yuuki se pregunto quien era Kain, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que Zero empezó a alejarse de nuevo, esta vez ella lo dejo ir, dejando que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios.

Adiós Zero – se despidió

Ya alejado de la vista de Yuuki, Zero se desvistió para volver a su forma de lobo gigante, no le costo encontrar a Kain. El pelirrojo se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cerca del limite de la academia, cuando Zero llego frente a el, Kain lo miro y respingo la nariz en ademan de asco.

-apestas a sanguijuela! –escupió el pelirrojo y si Zero hubiera estado en su forma humana Kain lo hubiera visto sonreír. El olor de Yuuki debió impregnarse levemente en el.

El edificio de 100 pisos se alzaba majestuosamente en el centro de Tokio; la oficina del mayor de los kuran deslumbraba ante tanta elegancia y modernidad; sillones de cuero negro, tapices suaves, muebles de la mejor madera de roble sin contar, el hermoso, liso y enorme escritorio de caoba negra; así le gustaba a rido, le gustaba las comodidades que ofrecía el siglo en el que Vivian actualmente, pero mas que nada, le gustaba ser el que rigiera con supremacía, como si de a insectos se tratara al resto del mundo. Pero el sabia que ese deseo, aun no era cumplido y ese gran detalle le hervía la sangre.

El purasangre se acomodo en su alta silla, mirando hacia el exterior pensativo, a través del gran ventanal que ocupada toda una pared en su oficina, se encontraba en el piso 78, en un alto y costoso rascacielos que pertenecía a las empresas kuran. El era el encargado de aquella parte del emporio, ubicado en el centro de Japón, también le concernían otras regiones menos importantes. Haruka le hacia una visita una vez cada tres semanas para ayudarlo y asesorarse mutuamente. Rido estaba seguro, odiaba a su hermano, había fingido magistralmente un amor que hace mucho había dejado de sentir hacia el menor del trió pero, aun así, en el seguía vivo aquella pasión hacia su hermana Yuuri, haciendo que su odio hacia Haruka aumentara. Rido No tenía razones para odiar a sus sobrinos, en especial a Yuuki, ella era el fruto del amor entre sus hermanos, pero ella era tan idéntica a su amor. Rido notaba como ella sentía cierta aversión por el, no le importaba, todo desprecio por parte de Yuuki solo hacia que el tuviera mas ansias por asesinar a Haruka, como cuando el venia a su oficina y el deseaba tirarlo desde aquel piso, por la ventana.

Tampoco tenia porque despreciar a kaname cuando el era el principal responsable de que aquel pelinegro estuviera ahí… cada vez que lo recordaba una sonrisa ruin y burlona afloraba en sus sensuales labios, y es que sus hermanos no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era realmente kaname…

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención, rido la abrió con sus poderes mentales y dejo pasar a un menudo hombre con su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

Ya esta todo listo señor- aviso el recién llegado y Rido sonrió parándose de su cómoda silla.

Bien…espérame en el auto-ordeno dándole la espalda, su reflejo se proyecto en el cristal del ventanal, se veía como un hombre joven, apuesto y poderoso…

Haruka querido hermano…tu mundo feliz esta a punto de irse abajo- murmuro para si el purasangre casi tarareando cada palabra. Hace meses había estado mas que ocupado en ciertas actividades ilícitas, actividades en que tenia que ocupar que nadie supiera lo que hacia, sin dejar rastros, ni siquiera esos odiosos licántropos…los hombres lobo le habían dado algunos problemas, nada que no pudiera controlar, jamás darían con el causante y de eso estaba seguro, además tampoco creía que fueran a comunicarlo con alguien, los licántropos eran ásperos y salvajes, nunca cambiarían… el tenia controlada la situación, ni siquiera los cazadores podrían darse cuenta.

Rido se miro por ultima vez y ajustándose su saco salió de su oficina rumbo a la mansión Kuran; Haruka y Yuuri creían que todo estaba en calma, sin peligro al desastre, el los dejaría creer aquello un poco mas, jamás verían venir su letal estocada, para cuando lo notaran ya seria demasiado tarde.

El chofer le abrió la puerta de la oscura limosina, con ventanas ahumadas; aunque los purasangre resistían el sol, el detestaba tanta luminosidad.

Rido sabia que para ese entonces sus sobrinos estarían en la famosa academia Cross con motivos diplomáticos, lastima que el iba a arruinar todo aquello. Desde que puso su plan en marcha, se había encargado de pulir cada detalle y esa academia estaba en sus planes de destrucción; cuando su ejercito de niveles E estuviera completo y preparado, daría su golpe de estado, asesinaría a Haruka y se quedaría con Yuuri; encerraría a Yuuki en un calabozo si le daba problemas y kaname…bueno el tenia otros planes con aquel muchacho…luego de haberlo utilizado, tal ves…solo tal vez…lo devoraría….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: perdón! Pero es q no podía dejarlo donde planeaba dejarlo así q les hice un matiné doble! Recaudando el día de ayer y el de hoy, daba lo mismo porque igual lo verían hoy ya que quien lee fanfic a medianoche¿? xD bue solo yo xDD pero ustedes no n.n XD ASI Q! decidi hacerlo el doble de largo -3- esto me costo sangre y sudor (bromas) lo q kiero decir es q espero me haya salido bien aunque al inicio no tenia mucha inspiración xD

Espero les haya gustado y…espero sus comentarios! n.n díganme q piensan pueden darme ideas xD sugerencias parejas :p saludos a todos aquellos q me leen desde E.E.U.U n.n

A mi me gustaría dominar el ingles de manera q cuando leyera un fanfic en ingles fuera cm si lo leyera en lengua materna pero no es así y me siento incomoda no es cm me gustaría xD.

Bien dejen reviews ¬¬ xD sayo*


	9. Maestros guapos y alumnos rebeldes I

**Notas del autor**: T_T estoy resfriada! xD casi no lo subo hoy, es decir quien va a tener ánimos de escribir con la nariz congestionada xD? Pero aquí esta *w* espero reviews y buenos deseos de pronta recuperación xDD

Capitulo 8

**Maestros Guapos y alumnos rebeldes **

Yuuki bostezo discretamente por tercera vez en aquella noche mientras, intentaba prestar atención al pizarrón que era atacado por la rápida caligrafía del profesor; jugaba con uno de sus mechones, mientras veía una vez mas su blanco uniforme, no era nada incomodo como ella había pensado, era fresco y suave a pesar de lo entallada que se veía, aunque realmente era hermoso, admitía que lucia bien…de todos modos ella había remplazado los zapatos por unas ligeras, cómodas y negras botas altas, que envolvían sus piernas hasta el nacimiento de sus rodillas, seguido de una cubierta de pantimedias del mismo color.

Hacia algunos minutos que Yuuki había perdido el hilo de la enseñanza, lo último que recordaba era algo acerca de alguna guerra antigua entre vampiros y cazadores; le quito importancia, eso era el pasado y lo pasado pisado y enterrado en la historia. Yuuki decidió voltear la vista hacia kaname, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana, a su lado.

Cuando la reunión de la mañana termino la joven se dispuso a dormir las horas que le quedaban libres, así podría prepararse para estar despierta toda la noche y además…lista para aquel favor especial que le pidió a su hermano…

Kaname miraba por la ventana, realmente no veía nada interesante pero, prefería ver la luna a fingir interés en una clase de la que ya estaba mas que enterado…no es que le gustara presumir de sus dotes de sabelotodo insufrible pero, él ya sabia cada detalle de la historia vampírica, ya sea porque uno de sus hobbies era leer o porque el mismo la había vivido en carne propia…

El pelinegro podía sentir a Yuuki mirándolo y sonrió suavemente, luego de las horas de sueño y de prepararse para su primer día de clases como estudiante y presidente de la clase nocturna, entro rápidamente al salón con su andar ya acostumbrado y se sentó en la ultima mesa cerca de la ventana, no se sorprendió cuando Yuuki le siguió y se sentó a su lado. Los salones estaban en el edificio principal, pero la clase nocturna tenia su propio comedor gourmet.

En la mañana, cuando Yuuki regreso a él, como siempre le desagrado que la joven apestara a ese licántropo pero, entendía que debía hacerse a la idea, Yuuki ya había demostrado que lo prefería a él ¿o no? Y si ella le tenia cariño a esa bestia…el debía dejar su egoísmo a un lado y cooperar… ¿cierto? Por eso, cuando ella le había pedido ese pequeño y descabellado favor el no pudo negarse…

Cuando la suave melodía de Mozart se escucho por medio de la bocina en el techo y el profesor cerro el libro dando por terminada la ultima clase de la noche, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos rumbo al comedor para cenar. Yuuki evito fruncir el ceño cuando un grupito de nobles la rodearon para invitarla a comer a su mesa, ella les sonrió amablemente y negando con la cabeza explico que tenia otros asuntos…lo cual no era mentira, cuando se hubo desecho de aquellos empaques llenos de hormonas, diviso a su hermano cerca de la salida del salón hablando con Ruka sounen.

Pero que es lo que pretende ella?- pensó irritada la castaña, ya no sabia como decirle a Ruka que se alejara de kaname, la trataba hostil, la había mirado con odio y de forma amenazadora, la mojigata hasta había podido percibir el olor de ambos mesclado en sus cuerpos y aun así….- hola Ruka –saludo con una amabilidad fingida nada disimulada, Yuuki ya había llegado hasta ellos, kaname reparo en su hermana y evito sonreír descaradamente, la menor se veía algo…amenazante con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

Ruka inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto, aunque Yuuki fuera su rival seguía siendo una purasangre.

-señorita Yuuki-sama –devolvió respetuosamente- estaba preguntándole a kaname-sama si gustaba de acompañarnos a mi y a rima en la mesa para cenar…y usted también claro –aclaro, Yuuki ladeo su mirada y alzo una ceja con un ademan incrédulo.

-¿en serio cree que soy tonta? –pensó la menor y miro a kaname en busca de una señal, el solo se encogió de hombros, cosa que molesto a la castaña- lo siento Ruka…pero no se podrá esta noche…realmente no se podrá ninguna otra…-dijo sinceramente y Ruka bajo la vista apretando la manga de su chaleco con una mano- kaname y yo estaremos en otros asuntos de ahora en adelante después de clases "juntos" –enfatizo- cenaremos en nuestras habitaciones …"juntos"- Yuuki saboreo cada palabra y si no fuera porque la aristócrata le cayera mal se hubiera sentido ruin.- así que…-Ruka levanto la mirada y sus ojos expresaban odio, alzo el mentón con la dignidad en alto y Yuuki sonrió- si nos permites…ya no nos hagas perder el tiempo- Yuuki tomo a un sorprendido kaname del brazo y salió rápidamente de ahí, golpeando a propósito el hombro de la joven antes de salir.

-Ruka…estas bien?- rima touya fue en su auxilio rápidamente, mientras la muchacha se dejaba caer contra la pared cerca del umbral de la puerta, los últimos alumnos que habían quedado salían, pasando a su lado, muchos de ellos la miraban con burla y otros sorprendidos por la discreta pero notoria osadía que acababa de hacer Ruka.

No…creo que no-murmuro la joven de ojos avellana y rima la miro preocupada-tranquila…físicamente…estoy bien-siguió y se enderezo.

Ruka…no te entiendo…porque sigues? –empezó rima negando cansinamente con la cabeza en un ademan de no estar de acuerdo, moviendo con ella sus coletas y agitando sus dorados cabellos. – tu misma as sentido ese aroma mesclado, ya se pertenecen el uno al otro, debes resignarte y respetar aquello-insto su amiga, cuando una pareja se marcaba mutuamente formando entre ellos un vinculo, cualquiera de los dos tenia todo el derecho de defender a su pareja como fuera, y Ruka ya se estaba propasando. – son muy obvias tus intenciones, y no olvides que estamos hablando de kaname kuran, si el antes era inalcanzable ahora es imposible, entiéndelo de una vez- regaño su amiga, temía por Ruka, Yuuki no parecía ser una purasangre con mucha paciencia.

Lo ce pero…-Ruka dudo un momento-ya no ce que hacer…esto me esta matando, preferiría…preferiría…-no se atrevió a terminar pero era consiente de que rima tenia razón ¿Qué lograba ella? Solo que la matasen era seguro. Ruka intento calmar a su amiga aunque ella estaba lejos de estarlo.- tienes razón rima…te hare caso-mintió la aristócrata y con un asentimiento de la rubia, ambas avanzaron al comedor en el dormitorio de la luna para ir a cenar.

Que fue eso?-dijo repentinamente kaname, deteniéndose y soltando el agarre de Yuuki suavemente, la castaña camino unos pasos y se detuvo para voltear a mirarlo.

De que hablas?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida, kaname sonrió de lado y se acerco hasta llegar a ella, la tomo por ambos brazos acercándola a el posesivamente, sus labios apenas rozaban los de la castaña y Yuuki dejo de respirar.

Da igual…-susurro roncamente contra los labios de la chica – me gusta esa actitud…-acepto con tono suave y sedoso, de manera lenta y tortuosa. Yuuki no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los ojos de kaname quien la devoraba con la mirada – pero…-siguió y su tono de voz se volvió serio- ten mas cuidado Yuuki, Ruka es solo….una noble a quien le gusto-advirtió y Yuuki entendió su indirecta, dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió.

Claro…pero si ella sigue provocando… –la mirada de la castaña se oscureció y kaname se pregunto de cuanto seria capaz una mujer celosa- no respondo de mis actos –se limito a decir y dicho aquello elimino la distancia entre ambos. Kaname jadeo cuando Yuuki capturo sus labios en un beso intenso y apasionado, el pelinegro intento seguir gustoso el ritmo de su hermana mientras sus manos se enredaban entre sus largos mechones, de repente Yuuki se separo y el protesto en respuesta.

Si seguimos así…me olvidare de porque estamos aquí…-dijo como toda respuesta con las mejillas encendidas, kaname suspiro. Ambos estaban en medio de uno de los jardines del dormitorio luna, cerca de la elegante fuente de agua, bañados por la luz de la luna….solos…

Claro…- dijo resignado el mayor, camino alejándose de ella hasta llegar a la fuente, sentándose en el borde. – pero…estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? Tiendo a ser muy estricto…no tendré miramientos contigo por ser mi hermana…-Yuuki asintió y el suspiro vencido- bien…y…que deseas aprender primero?-pregunto; Yuuki le había pedido que le enseñara a desarrollar sus poderes como purasangre, la castaña quería entrenar con Zero en el día y con kaname en la noche, así podría tener ambos flancos cubiertos.

Que tal…si empezamos con los poderes psíquicos ¿?- sugirió ella y kaname sonrió de lado, esa era su especialidad…

Bien –dijo kaname irguiéndose elegantemente de su lugar-primero…pondré una barrera para que nadie se alarme al sentir el disparo de nuestros poderes-aviso y mordió uno de sus dedos, la sangre broto perezosamente y la zona de la herida brillo, casi de inmediato un telón casi trasparente se tendió sobre ellos, cubriendo varios metros desde lo alto, encerrándolos en una especie de burbuja-domo- eso también evitara que nos vean, seremos por decirlo así…invisibles ante la vista y los sentidos…solo durara una hora-explico el mayor, mientras Yuuki asentía- pero… ay un problema…-Yuuki frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería y la sonrisa de kaname se ensancho –los poderes psíquicos, solo pueden aprenderse y desarrollarse de una sola manera…y eso es…en la practica- sin decir mas kaname estiro uno de sus brazos firmemente y una corriente fuerte de aire aplastante dio contra el menudo cuerpo de la castaña lanzándola a varios metros en el aire hasta dar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Al caer Yuuki pudo escuchar el crujir de sus huesos y la risilla de cascabel de su hermano a lo lejos, adolorida se incorporo del suelo lentamente dándole la cara a kaname, su uniforme se había ensuciado un poco con polvo y tierra pero no le importo, sus cabellos antes impecables habían dejado de estarlo y algunas arrugas asomaban a la costosa tela de su vestimenta. Yuuki miro a kaname quien le devolvía la mirada con un semblante inocente y angelical.

Con que…así jugamos no…-pensó la castaña sin intención de soltar alguna queja o atisbo de dolor, sabia que kaname solo se burlaría de su "delicadeza" , no esperaría piedad por su parte, kaname era así…cuando tenia que ser tierno lo era y cuando no podía ser todo un maldito… -bien…-susurro la castaña antes de concentrarse; Yuuki repitió los movimientos del mayor y una suave ola de viento golpeo a kaname apenas moviéndole sus cabellos.

Oh eso ah sido muy violento- soltó el purasangre con toda burla y su hermana gruño en respuesta –se que puedes hacer mejor Yuuki, eres una kuran! Concéntrate!-motivo kaname y volvió a hacer la misma estocada, causando el mismo resultado.

Yuuki volvió a caer varios metros atrás y esta vez dejo salir un quejido, su hombro empezó a dolerle fuertemente, kaname no se movió de su sitio, tenía una expresión inescrutable. La menor concentro sus energías en curar su brazo, al menos eso si lo podía hacer, la auto curación… cuando la castaña volvió a ponerse en pie, su cabello estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, estaba mas que sucia y arrugada pero, tenia mayor seguridad, esta vez realizo su movimiento con mayor firmeza y concentración, dando como resultado una ráfaga de viento mucho mas poderosa que la de su hermano, su ataque se movió rápidamente hacia kaname levantando tierra y césped violentamente a su paso, La castaña se llevo las manos a la boca asustada pero, el purasangre realizo un simple movimiento con la mano, cortando la ráfaga en dos fácilmente.

-que? –Yuuki no podía creerlo, en verdad pensó que lo lastimaría pero kaname le devolvió una mirada confiada.

Oh vamos, en serio creías que con eso podrías hacerme daño?- reto kaname divertido- necesitaras de mucho mas que eso para hacerme daño Yuuki…al menos físicamente- la forma en que lo decía expresaba su doble sentido. La castaña asintió entendiendo sus palabras y la vez emocionada porque al parecer aprendía rápido.

-sigamos – pidió Yuuki y kaname volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez sin mover un ápice algún miembro de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Yuuki cayó al suelo impulsado por una fuerza invisible sobre ella, dominándola.

-que...que es esto? –pregunto confundida, su hermano no se había movido para nada, y todo a su alrededor estaba en calma, ella parecía ser la única afectada. La joven seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse, algo se lo impedía, algo mucho más fuerte…

Kaname avanzo por primera vez hacia ella con su andar grácil, cuando llego junto a Yuuki, se inclino y cruzo sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Yuuki intentaba levantar su cabeza pero le era imposible.

-esto querida hermana...-empezó kaname con su aterciopelada voz de seda negra- es solo el comienzo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ola! Quiero agradecer y mandarle saludos especiales a Jessi n.n administradora de vampire kisses q da publicidad y da buenos deseos siempre a este fanfic owo, Jessi querida mejorate pronto! w

**Soraya**: tomare en cuenta tu idea de kaname ilusionando a ruka xDD en serio!

**Bue**…subiré el otro cap mañana! w


	10. Maestros guapos y alumnos rebeldes II

**Notas de la autora**: ola otra vez! En este capitulo Yuuki se acercara mas a Yori y ella le dará un regalo especial, también empezara el entrenamiento con Zero : p disfrútenlo, después del encarnizado trato de kaname se q Zero será mas suave xDD pero cm nuestra Yuuki es testaruda y kaname ya la hizo masoquista pues…xDD mejor lean (este fic saca lo mejor de mi humor negro -3-)

Capitulo 9

Maestros guapos y alumnos rebeldes II

Yuuki aspiraba el aroma de su hermano, pegada a su cuello, como ya se había echo costumbre, sin poder conciliar ya el sueño; luego de la noche anterior su cuerpo estaba mas o menos en huelga y no daba indicios de poder levantarse aun, se sentía algo molida pero, el daño hubiera sido peor si kaname no le hubiera dado de su sangre para mejorarse rápido y sanar la mayoría del daño. Luego de una hora exhaustiva de entrenamiento en donde su hermano no tuvo misericordia, kaname la tomo en brazos y escalando ágilmente las ramas de los arboles, llegaron lo suficientemente cerca del tercer piso, justo cerca de la ventana de la habitación de la castaña, kaname abrió la ventana con sus poderes y dio un salto mortal y ágil hacia adentro, de la forma mas delicada posible para no lastimar a su hermana; debía ser así, porque si entraba por la puerta principal o una trasera no dudaba en encontrarse con algún vampiro y de seguro se harían preguntas de porque kaname llevaba a una sucia e inconsciente Yuuki en brazos…

Kaname la coloco sobre la blanda cama y le quito las botas con la mayoría de ropas externas como chaleco, y demás, dejándola en ropa interior pero aun así, haciéndolo todo a ciegas, sin mirar por respeto; busco algún pijama o ropa de cama entre sus cosas y volvió a vestirla, nuevamente a ciegas, sus dedos cosquillaban contra la piel suave y tersa de la joven pero evito pensar en cualquier cosa para no caer en tentación. Cuando hubo terminado el fue a su habitación y regreso con su pantalón de dormir y una camisa color negro; kaname se acomodo al lado de la joven y los metió a ambos bajo las corchas, Yuuki estaba despeinada y seguro querría darse una buena ducha cuando despertara, pero al menos kaname se había encargado de dejarla mejor que cuando la llevo a la habitación, la menor luego de beber de su espesa sangre cayo en la inconsciencia, en brazos de Morfeo o mas bien en los de kaname…kaname la abrazo suavemente por la cintura y durmió a su lado, cuidándola…

Yuuki volvió a aspirar aquel aroma y miro a kaname quien aun seguía dormido, deseaba darse un baño urgente, pero quien sabe si volvería a tener esa paz y comodidad a lo que seguía del día, se quedo así un poco mas…

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto kaname alzando la voz para que Yuuki escuchara. El purasangre estaba sentado en la cama de la chica viendo la puerta cerrada del baño, donde Yuuki tomaba una ducha.

- tengo que buscar algo importante- explico la chica, sin intención de negarlo, kaname de seguro sabia sus intenciones por medio de su vinculo, ya no había secretos…

-¿que cosa?- pregunto el mayor cuando Yuuki salía del baño envuelta en un albornoz y secándose los mojados cabellos con una toalla.

- un arma…para entrenar con Zero- la castaña espero la reacción de su hermano, reacción que nunca llego, kaname seguía mirándola con curiosidad y algo mas…que ella no supo descifrar.

- ¿un arma?-

-si…tú me enseñas la parte de purasangre y Zero la parte física-

-ya veo…-sopeso el mayor, el no podía decirle a Yuuki que también podría ayudarla en ese aspecto, seria sospechoso. – Suerte en tu búsqueda- dijo sin más levantándose despreocupadamente para irse, escucho el quejido ahogado de su hermana a sus espaldas antes de llegar a la puerta y sonrió. – Lo siento…- empezó kaname mientras daba vuelta y se acercaba a ella.

Yuuki reprimió un quejido, cuando vio como kaname se iba como si nada le importase, de su lado, despidiéndose de esa forma tan…fría, es decir, después de todo lo que pasaron así nada mas se iba?, sin una ultima mirada de afecto o un abrazo, o un beso….se hubiera conformado hasta con un "mándale saludos de mi parte a ese licántropo apestoso" pero no, el se iba como si nada, como si ella fuera una fulana de tal. Al parecer su hermano lo noto y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa pidiendo disculpas. Yuuki lo miro ofendida y algo enojada, pero el enojo se esfumo cuando kaname la beso…

La castaña caminaba hacia el despacho del director Cross aun en pleno día; si el no cooperaba ella tendría que hacer una discreta visita al pueblo. Entro por el edificio principal y camino por el pasillo pero, se detuvo cuando vio a Yori salir de una puerta. La ojimiel se le quedo mirando suspicazmente e inclino levemente la cabeza en un saludo.

-buenos días Yuuki-sama, que sorpresa verla por aquí a plena luz del día…-saludo Yori y Yuuki asintió con una sonrisa.

Eh venido a pedirle un favor al director –explico la purasangre y Yori entorno los ojos en ella.

Si gusta, yo con mucho gusto le ayudare en lo que necesite- se ofreció la rubia ojimiel, la castaña lo sopeso por unos momentos y recordó algo.

Yori…que es eso que traes sujeto a tu pierna? Ese báculo plateado-pregunto la castaña y Yori por auto reflejo miro su pierna y acto seguido levando un poco su falda revelando el objeto. – si…eso…que es?-

Es…-Yori lo tomo con una mano y lo saco de su funda, llevándolo en su mano frente a la castaña.- es un arma anti vampírica –dijo causando en Yuuki curiosidad- mi padre me la dio por si …algo llegara a salirse de control…se llama Artemis- explico la guardiana

Artemis…-repitió Yuuki en un murmullo de admiración

Me la dio junto con una pistola, la cual también tiene nombre - ante eso Yori rio un poco haciendo que la joven kuran sonriera también- la pistola permanece en mi habitación durante el día, cuando hago guardia en la noche, la saco y entonces, es a Artemis quien le toca permanecer guardada; su nombre es bloody rose, pero a diferencia de esta es mas practica, la bloody rose no da problemas, puedo usarla sin dificultad, pero Artemis…nunca me ah obedecido…nunca ah querido mostrarme sus poderes, siempre permanece en esa forma inservible de pequeño báculo…- Yori suspiro como recordando algo irritante. A Yuuki le pareció raro que hablara de aquellos pedazos de metal como si tuvieran vida propia, y volvió a recordar algo que dijo su tío una vez, algo sobre que las armas de los cazadores se alimentaban del poder de sus dueños. Probablemente por eso Artemis no funcionaba con Yori, porque ella era una simple humana…pero ¿su padre era Kaien Cross no? No sentía ninguna aura poderosa salir de la muchacha, en cambio Kaien…

Interesante –soltó la castaña y se le ocurrió una idea, una a la que Yori no le podría decir no…-oye Yori…entonces porque no me regalas a Artemis?- pregunto mirándola con intensidad- justo iba al despacho de tu padre para pedirle que me diera un arma, pero si Artemis no te funciona de seguro yo le podía dar un mejor uso- Yori alzo las cejas.

Pero…es anti vampírica, le hará daño- objeto la ojimiel y Yuuki soltó una risilla.

No te preocupes…estaré bien…los kuran tenemos la habilidad de poder manejar armas anti vampíricas.-explico Yuuki, según lo q recordaba había dicho alguna vez su tío Rido. Yori dudo, es cierto que no le servía Artemis…pero regalarla? Que diría su padre? Yuuki pareció leer su mente porque acoto.

Al director no le molestara, yo le explicare de todos modos-mintió, no sabia como reaccionaria el director y realmente la tenia sin cuidado, ella quería a Artemis y la obtendría. Yuuki miro a Yori con la intensión de hacerla flaquear y al parecer funciono porque la ojimiel le extendió el arma, aun no muy segura de lo que hacia, pero incapaz de negarse a la intensa mirada de la castaña, ya siendo porque sus ojos le causaban una sensación sedante a su raciocinio o la intimidaban a la vez.

Yuuki tomo suavemente el arma, quitándosela a Yori y de inmediato el arma reacciono expulsando descargas eléctricas. La ojimiel al ver aquello dudo aun mas si había echo lo correcto al darle a Artemis pero Yuuki le sonrió en un intento de calmar sus dudas.

Estaré bien…no te preocupes –calmo la joven mientras, ocultaba el dolor provocado por Artemis, que aun se revelaba en su mano, con descargas eléctricas. Yori asintió.

Bueno…gracias por todo…debo irme ya- aviso la castaña, Artemis aun la lastimaba sin piedad, pero ya aprendería quien mandaba sobre ella…Yuuki dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando de Yori, cruzo la puerta principal y camino hacia el bosquecillo, donde había visto a Zero por ultima vez.

Bien Artemis…se dócil ante tu ama- ordeno con voz demandante y las descargar aumentaron, Yuuki hizo una mueca de dolor y desahogo inconscientemente su rabia contra el pequeño báculo, realizando un pequeño despliegue de poder. Su aura y la de Artemis chocaron, en una competencia de luces de diferentes colores hasta que, por fin dejo de sentir las descargar en su mano, Artemis parecía haber entendido que ahora le pertenecía a la castaña. Yuuki se tranquilizo, pero frunció la boca cuando de repente el arma empezó a brillar por si sola y a trasmutar en una forma no definida.

Que sucede?-se pregunto confundida la castaña, sin soltar el arma que cada vez se estilizaba y se alargaba mas. Pasados unos segundos, el brillo resplandeciente se fue atenuando dejando paso a la nueva Artemis- …increíble…. –soltó fascinada la castaña, mientras sostenía fuertemente a Artemis, cuya forma ya no era la de un pequeño báculo sino que ahora se mostraba bajo la intimidante hendidura de una oz gigante; Yuuki acaricio la cuchilla con un dedo y se corto al instante, se metió el dedo rápidamente a la boca, estaba bien afilada…había quedado algo de sangre en la cuchilla y Artemis pareció absorberla, Yuuki sintió que el arma exhalaba una presencia mas poderosa, al parecer su sangre la hacia mas fuerte…ahora solo faltaba descubrir de que era capaz…

Zero regreso a la academia, esta vez solo y entrando al bosquecillo donde despidió a Yuuki la última vez, encontró a la castaña apoyada contra un árbol; en su mano reposaba un pequeño báculo plateado. Zero se acerco a la joven quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Llegas tarde –murmuro Yuuki abriendo sus parpados, Zero le devolvía la mirada, vestía unos pantalones gastados y una camiseta azul, Yuuki dejo sonar un silbido de apreciación, sabiendo que le molestaría pero, el solo se limito a alzar una ceja.

¿As traído un arma?- pregunto Zero suspirando y frotándose los ojos. Yuuki alzo a Artemis ante su rostro, haciendo que Zero enarcara ambas cejas incrédulo –que es eso? Es pequeña y es solo un báculo –empezó a decir el peli plateado pero Yuuki solo soltó una risilla de autosuficiencia y como si Artemis leyera ya sus pensamientos trasmuto a su forma real, la oz se presento ante Zero palpitando de la emoción.

Oh vaya…-aprobó Zero algo sorprendido mientras sonreía- bien…parecer ser muy buen arma –acoto mientras empezaba a desvestirse y a tirar la ropa a un lado. Yuuki desvío la vista algo avergonzada, había visto a Zero desnudo un millón de veces pero desde que empezó eso no-se-como-llamarlo-pero-es-intenso con kaname sentía que traicionaba a su hermano al ver a Zero sin ropa. Zero lo noto pero no dijo nada, cuando hubo terminado de desvestirse hablo.

Bien…primero quiero ver como te desenvuelves, no te preocupes no seré duro contigo- aseguro el licántropo con una sonrisa y Yuuki no pudo evitar recordar a kaname y su poca "amabilidad" al entrenarla.

No te preocupes…kaname no fue suave conmigo…así que dame todo lo que tengas!- exigió la chica con mayor seguridad y cero frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería la chica, su mente maquino rápido y lo pudo entender.

Kaname te lastimo? –pregunto fieramente desequilibrando a la chica, la ira afloro en el, ante el solo pensamiento del purasangre maltratando a Yuuki.

Bueno…el me esta entrenando en la cuestión de mis poderes- dijo no muy confiada la chica y Zero gruño.- el es muy estricto y yo acepte de todos modos así que no te ensañes con el –pidió suavemente, el licántropo intento calmarse recordándose que eran pareja y si Yuuki estaba dispuesta, el nada pintaba en aquel asunto. No dijo mas, transformándose en lobo frente a ella… Yuuki se coloco en posición de ataque mientras Zero corría hacia ella con intención de arremeterla. Sus garras aplastantes destruían todo lo que encontraban a su paso; la castaña se sintió intimidada por un momento pero se recompuso dando un gran salto, esquivándolo desde arriba, Zero rápidamente reboto contra un árbol y logro arremeterla en el aire, Yuuki sin haberlo esperado recibió el impacto del cuerpo lobezno de Zero y cayó contra unos arbustos.

Eres rápido – halago la chica mientras se volvía a poner de pie y esta vez ella era la que iba a arremeter contra Zero, Yuuki realizo agiles y rápidos movimientos ofensivos con Artemis pero ninguno daba contra el licántropo quien se movía cada vez mas rápido, en una Zero la esquivo antes de que la oz lo cortara en dos, haciendo que la cuchilla se atorara en la madera de un roble.

No! –chillo la castaña molesta como una niña pequeña mientras intentaba sacar la oz, el licántropo volvía a lanzarse contra ella, la chica pudo liberar la oz a tiempo y ella también fue contra Zero, quien iba a herirla con una de sus afiladas garras, Yuuki contrarresto con Artemis y ambos retumbaron ante el choque de fuerzas; Artemis vibro, aun evitando que la garra de Zero llegara a la castaña. Yuuki se sorprendió al poder detener a Zero, o es que él tal vez no estaba dando todo de si mismo para no lastimarla, aunque sus ataques no demostraran eso.

Bien…es todo por hoy- corto Zero y Yuuki cayo al suelo respirando agitadamente a causa del agotamiento, estaba segura, había desarrollado músculos que no sabia ni que tenia. El cielo anaranjado les indico que el día y parte de la tarde se habían ido volando, el sol aun brillaba en el horizonte. Yuuki calculo que habían estado entrenando por horas; miro a Zero quien había regresado a su forma humana y empezaba a vestirse.

Mañana a la misma hora –aviso el licántropo con los pantalones ya puestos.

Claro…te espero…ah sido genial, gracias Zero- agradeció la muchacha y el asintió terminándose de poner la camisa.

Bueno hasta entonces….Yuuki- dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida de la academia Cross.

Me duelen todos los músculos…-acepto Yuuki mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorio luna. la chica pensó que tendría que entrar por la puerta ya que no se sentía capaz de escalar los arboles hasta su ventana….-solo espero que kaname ande por ahí –deseo la chica sintiéndose incapaz de soportar tanta atención por parte de los demás.

**Notas de la autora**: bien! Hasta aquí xD gracias por leer y espero reviews owo ahora contestare algunos.

**Vijinx**: Yuuki fue perra? xDD supongo q es la palabra adecuada, la Yuuki del anime o manga jamás habría echo algo así…porque es tonta xD esta no! Es algo su antítesis pero sigue siendo Yuuki la cálida Yuuki n.n además a ti te encanta cuando hace sonreír a Zero! Si señores! tenemos una Zero fans entre nosotros! xDD

**suxzylove****:**encantador pero cruel! Eso mismo! A mi me encanta cuando kaname es un maldito lo ace ver mas…sexy xDD cm cuando en el manga luego de q sara fallo en matar al purasangre el llego de kien sabe donde cm chico maravilla y apuñalo al otro con una carita tan wey! xD además es un constraste lindo no? Mientras kaname es sexy y déspota zero es tierno y mojigato xDD en cuanto el remordimiento, kien sabe tal ves si le dolia cuando Yuuki salía lastimada, el la ama después de todo pero no debía mostarle eso siendo su maestro o tal ves solo le duele cuando otro la lastima, y pensara q siempre y cuando sea el…xDDD recuerda q la mordió en el cuello sin su primer consentimiento w . en cuanto estados unidos, en serio kieres vivir aya? Cn eso de la inflación y los terroristas xDD bue tiene sus cosas buenas.


	11. El dia de los besucones

**Notas de la autora**: hi hi! Tengo muchas ideas y cosas en mente pero el capitulo de hoy será como una clase de respiro intermediario, la paz antes de la tormenta xD, si si Yuuki cree que no debe preocuparse de nada, que todo fresh xD pero como puede tener un final feliz si su tío es un sicópata ambicioso y los kuran arrastran tantos secretos encima, también ay historias interesantes detrás de cada personaje como Kaien Cross y su repentina hija xD y que decir de los no aflorados romances entre Kain y Ruka y kaito y Yori xD no tienen curiosidad? Y aun falta la llegada de hanabusa y takuma de su viaje de Europa owo. .bien muchas cosas así q este fic da para rato pero en este cap se enfocara en actividades que hacen las personas normales, cosas como…el día de san Valentín *w*. Espero q el cap sea de su agrado y dejen todas sus opiniones y criticas yo acepto lo q sea, ideas y todo eh! xD saludos

Capitulo 10

**El día de los besucones **

Yuuki atravesaba medio cojeando el vestíbulo, donde muchos de sus compañeros estaban reunidos; antes de entrar al dormitorio se había limpiado lo más que pudo y lavado la cara en la fuente del jardín para quitarse el olor a sudor. La chica se había tardado un poco haciéndolo, agregándole el hecho de que debía esperar para serenarse, refrescarse y quitarse lo rojo de la cara por el esfuerzo físico con Zero; cuando hubo terminado el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte indicando que faltaban una o dos horas para que anocheciera, sus compañeros debían estar despertando de sus sueños. Yuuki observo a algunos que aun estaban en ropa de dormir y tomaban la merienda o más bien, para ellos el desayuno antes de ir a arreglarse para ir a clases, otros ya estaban con el uniforme.

Yuuki aun estaba en ropa particular y sentía las ansias de un buen baño, aunque estaba mejor, aun se sentía muy agotada, las repercusiones del ejercicio hacían efecto, le dolía todo y por más que se esforzara por caminar, su tobillo fallaba logrando un leve cojeo.

Yuuki se puso a pensar que no estaba en forma debido a las comodidades a las que ella era sometida por voluntad propia, debía ejercitar su cuerpo, y Zero le ayudaría.

Cuando la castaña entro en la estancia nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, algunos murmuraban entre si, pero Yuuki los ignoro olímpicamente, tampoco se atrevían a acercarse o a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ya que, la mirada seria de Yuuki indicaba que no quería una obstrucción de ningún índole hacia su habitación. Cuando la joven kuran empezaba a subir por las escaleras su hermano mayor entallado en el uniforme de la clase nocturna apareció al final de esta…al parecer con la intención de decir algo; todos se pararon inmediatamente de sus asientos y los que se encontraban de pie se giraron a el; Yuuki pensó que kaname era como un foco atrayendo moscas y se detuvo en su lugar cuando vio que su hermano sacaba una hoja de papel y la exhibía frente a todos.

Buenas tardes a todos –saludo cordialmente el purasangre recibiendo saludos y sonrisas como respuestas – me han dado el anuncio de una festividad para el día de mañana-empezó el pelinegro y el vestíbulo se quedo en total silencio – ya que mañana es el día de san Valentín, la academia Cross se une a la festividad y suspenderá todas las clases para ese día, tanto para la clase diurna como la nocturna. –varios silbidos y comentarios se hicieron escuchar de inmediato, pero el pelinegro levanto una mano y todo volvió a silenciarse. Yuuki entorno los ojos confundida, el tiempo pasaba volando realmente, no podía creer que mañana fuera 14 de febrero- habrá un pequeño festival en el pueblo todo el día, hasta horas de la noche por lo tanto, podrán asistir e ir a divertirse un rato; los clubes nocturnos dejaran entrar a los alumnos con la condición de no dar alcohol a los menores de edad- algunos dejaron ver sus decepcionados rostros por aquella noticia- también habrá un karaoke en honor al día del amor, solo podrán cantar canciones de amor y amistad, podrán dedicársela a quien gusten – Yuuki frunció la boca ante esa dinámica tan cursi- cabe aclarar que habrá cazadores por todos lados, manteniendo la seguridad- el tono de voz del mayor se volvió severo- así que espero que ninguno haga algo que me avergüence –advirtió con un deje de amenaza en la voz, provocando un asentimiento general- sus padres ya han dado permiso así que, pueden ir o no ir, como ustedes decidan, las puertas de la academia se mantendrán abiertas, podrán ir y venir como gusten, pero recuerden…esta actividad esta enfocada para que ambas razas confraternicen así que…sean civilizados…es todo, el plan de actividades esta en este anuncio, que colocare en el comedor mas tarde, gracias por su atención…-finalizo el mayor y un mar de murmullos, comentarios y ánimos se sintió en todo el lugar.

Cansada por el entrenamiento con el licántropo Yuuki?- se mofo kaname bajando las escaleras y llegando a ella, Yuuki entendió que se burlaba porque Zero no podía darle sangre para que ella se sintiera mejor. La chica esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa

Para que? Te tengo a ti no? Eres tan útil para eso…-soltó divertida, sabiendo que le molestaría su comentario, y en efecto, kaname alzo una ceja y frunció la boca en un ademan de molestia, Yuuki rio levemente tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su habitación lo mas rápido que su tobillo le permitía.

La castaña cerro la puerta tras de si cuando entraron a su cuarto, kaname se sentó en su cama y tomo una almohada entre sus brazos esperando… Yuuki soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse ya en su habitación, se sentó al lado de kaname y lo miro.

-kaname…tu iras al festival?- pregunto tímidamente la castaña, su hermano se encogió de hombros.

Pues…eso depende, si no tengo algún contratiempo y alguien me invita…supongo que si, será divertido - kaname miraba hacia un punto en el piso distraídamente, Yuuki asintió mientras sus mejillas se teñían ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas- soltó curiosa la muchacha y kaname volvió a encogerse de hombros.

No me gustan…pero siempre es bueno hacer cosas nuevas y además…con la compañía adecuada, siempre me sentiré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importarme nada –la insinuación llego a Yuuki tan clara que tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar, ahora mas segura por la indirecta de su hermano.

Ah bueno…entonces…- la menor se vio interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en su ventana, era un halcón que picaba en el vidrio con su pico, a Yuuki le dio curiosidad ver que en una de sus patas tenia un rollito de papel bien amarrado.

Es el ave mensajera del director, así me hace saber cuando quiere verme –escucho a su hermano decir mientras se ponía de pie y abría la ventana. El halcón entro dando un silbido y se poso en el hombro de kaname, el chico tomo su pata y le quito el pedazo de papel, lo leyó rápidamente y un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios.

El director quiere verme –aviso- me pide que le ayude con algunas ideas para los staff de las gacetas.- explico y el halcón salió volando nuevamente por la ventana.

Ah bueno…ve no te preocupes – le calmo su hermana, ya le pediría que fuera con ella mas tarde, era extraño pero aunque estuvieran vinculados y unidos para siempre aun no sabían como ser una verdadera pareja, la castaña sentía que debía preguntarle primero.

Claro…supongo que no iré a clases hoy-

Yo tampoco…estoy agotada, no me siento con ánimos- aviso la chica y kaname se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado nuevamente y la dio un corto beso.

Cuando vuelva…hare que te sientas mejor –susurro con una sonrisa torva, Yuuki desvió la vista sonrojada y kaname sonrió complacido.

Yuuki sabia que amaba a su hermano y viceversa pero los diferentes roles y papeles que tenia kaname en su vida a veces la hacían dudar para tomarse las atribuciones que le correspondían, estaban vinculados y estarían juntos por siempre, como una pareja, pero aun así… porque se comportaba como si aun estuvieron en el pasado? Tal ves porque todo había sido repentino y precipitado, tal ves porque aunque habían pasado los limites aun faltaba algo que lo hiciera oficial…tal ves…necesitaba que el dijera las palabras mágicas para sentir realmente que kaname era suyo y se pertenecían exclusivamente uno al otro…tal ves ella necesitaba oírlo decir…

Bueno me voy, mientras más pronto mejor –le dijo su hermano y deposito un último beso en sus labios, Yuuki llevo sus dedos a esa zona, pensativa. –estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-si! Solo pensaba, ve, nos vemos mas tarde- despidió besándolo ella esta vez, Yuuki se tomo su tiempo para besar al pelinegro jugo un momento con su labio inferior y cuando se separo lo llevo consigo suavemente en los dientes. – Espero no tardes mucho –comento la chica intentando no parecer tímida, aunque su corazón estuviese galopando como loco. Kaname la miraba con intensidad, y Yuuki dudo si realmente se iría o había pensado en quedarse con ella, al final el chico la dejo con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Las horas pasaron y kaname no volvió, Yuuki se había quedado dormida, descansando y esperando que sus músculos volvieran a la normalidad, para cuando se dio cuenta despertó en medio de la oscuridad de su alcoba y vio en su reloj que eran las 4 de la madrugada. La castaña bostezo sintiéndose mejor luego de ese reparador descanso, se levanto de su cama y recorrió el pasillo con la intención de saber si kaname estaba ya en su habitación.

-no esta…- pensó desilusionada la joven al ver que la cama estaba inmaculada y la habitación estaba vacía. Yuuki se apoyo en la baranda de las escaleras suspirando, una preocupación la recorrió – porque aun no llega? Tanto se necesita para unos staff? Que habrá pasado? –la joven desistió de la idea de que su hermano podría estar herido, el era muy fuerte…mas de lo que ella sabia que imaginaba.

La chica observo por la ventana que aun no salía el sol, el exterior aun estaba sumido en tinieblas como el dormitorio pero ella podía ver fácilmente gracias a su visión; bajo por las escaleras, deseaba tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina, pero antes de entrar por el umbral se regreso rápidamente y se coloco detrás de la pared; la castaña había escuchado voces…voces femeninas.

Yuuki intento por todos sus medios descender el poder de su aura para que no notaran su presencia; kaname le había enseñado hace algunos años a hacerlo.

-que vas a hacer que?- se escucho a una chica sorprendida pero su vos no era mas que un bajo murmullo

-shh...no alces la voz rima – Yuuki reconoció esa voz, era Ruka, Ruka sounen.

-no la estoy alzando –volvió a hablar rima molesta- estas loca! Cuando subas allá arriba la señorita Yuuki te hará pedazos –Yuuki frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería. – eso ya es pasarse los limites Ruka- escucho como la aludida chasqueaba la lengua.

Dime loca si quieres, pero yo siento que no todo es color de rosa como se ve, aun tengo algo de oportunidad, quizá…-

Quizá? Quizá hoy sea tu ultimo día con vida, eso quizá! –regaño la rubia y Ruka suspiro

Cuando te enamores…-

Cuando me enamore espero no perder la cabeza como tu Ruka- contraataco rima

Es mi ultimo intento…si no funciona…renunciare a el- Ruka se escuchaba sincera y un deje de dolor se instalo en su voz, rima guardo silencio- debes ayudarme rima…eres mi única amiga –rima siguió en silencio y al cabo de un minuto suspiro vencida.

Esta bien Ruka…pero ten presente esto…cuando subas haya arriba…nadie podrá ayudarte- advirtió seriamente la rubia, su voz dejaba entrever que era algo muy serio.

Si…gracias…-

Yuuki se alejo de ahí, sabia que si seguía escuchando se lanzaría sobre la aristócrata y la molería a golpes.

Así que estas planeando algo sounen –pensaba Yuuki mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto- bien…no importa yo te devolveré el golpe 10 veces mas fuerte –se dijo a si misma mientras se envolvía en la sabanas para volver a dormir, se sentía cansada de repente, pero sabia cual era el motivo…

Kaname regresaba a los dormitorios luna ya salido el sol, dejo salir de sus labios un gran bostezo, la estadía en el despacho de Cross le había tomado mucho tiempo; se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su hermana.

El pelinegro miraba discretamente a su alrededor, los cazadores eran realmente buenos, tan buenos que hasta parecería que no estuvieran ahí, vigilándolos desde las sombras, pero ahí estaban, el lo sabia…los sentía, en especial esas presencias que tuvo el placer de conocer aquel día que firmaron el acuerdo; aquel cazador se encontraba a unos metros del dormitorio sol.

Kaname llego a un solitario vestíbulo, había pensado que al entrar en la academia tendrías horarios específicos pero ahora veía que no…ser presidente de la clase nocturna llevaba mas responsabilidades de las que el creía.

-que fastidio-pensó el purasangre mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso, en el pasillo pudo sentir y oler a su hermana detrás de la puerta, supo que debería haberse quedado dormida esperándolo. Kaname entro sin hacer ruido y camino hasta la cama de la joven, donde Yuuki aun dormitaba, se acostó suavemente a su lado y se limito a acariciarle los cabellos. La joven kuran fue despertando pasados unos minutos, mientras el sueño la abandonaba, podía sentir una poderosa e imponente presencia a su lado a la cual aun no se acostumbraba, también llego un olor familiar y no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de kaname. Desde que habían formado el vínculo Yuuki era capaz de sentir la presencia de su hermano, claro esta que era la única, se pregunto como lo hacia?, recordando lo que paso en la madrugada, disminuir su aura le había costado mas que un agotamiento físico, suponía que eso era lo que evitaba que ella y sus padres pudieran sentir a kaname, que el ocultaba su aura, disminuía su presencia, aquello solo podían hacerlo los purasangre, pero costaba concentración y buena parte de tus energías; en cambio kaname lo hacia todo el tiempo y nunca parecía fatigado, también estaba el echo de que no podías sentirlo en absoluto; con todo lo que aquello repercutía el purasangre debía estar tirado en una cama a causa del cansancio extremo pero no, kaname seguía ahí como si nada, como si hacer aquello fuera tan fácil y natural como respirar… porque…era justo aquello lo que hacia no? Yuuki decidió que le preguntaría, debía tenerle confianza ahora que estaban juntos.

-kaname –llamo ella en un susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, la castaña se acomodo contra el y kaname la abraso posesivamente apoyando su rostro contra los cabellos de ella.

-dime-

-como lo haces?-

-Hacer que?-

- tu aura…antes no la sentía…esta madrugada disminuí la mía y me sentí cansada luego de hacerlo- Yuuki no mentía, luego del incidente con Ruka llego a su cama y cayo rendida sin ningún esfuerzo, sintiéndose cansada de repente. – como lo haces? Eres realmente bueno, antes nunca podía sentirte, eras prácticamente invisible al menos que sintiera tu olor, te pudiera escuchar o ver.-explico la chica y escucho una leve risilla por parte de kaname- no te sientes cansado? –

No- respondió simplemente el pelinegro y ella frunció el ceño sorprendida

-porque? –

- porque no es por eso que no sienten mi aura Yuuki, yo no la disminuyo, simplemente no sale de mi cuerpo, la mantengo aislada dentro de mi- susurro suavemente contra su mejilla, como una caricia. Aquello dejo mas intrigada a la castaña.

-porque?- pregunto una confundida Yuuki, kaname se dio unos minutos de silencio.

-porque el día que libere mi aura, nadie tendrá duda de saber quien soy en realidad-pensó amargamente el mayor – pues…el porque, te lo contare algún día…pero ahora no-dijo firmemente y Yuuki frunció los labios decepcionada.

- ni siquiera papa, mama o tío rido pueden sentirte- murmuro la chica y kaname recordó a su singular tío, un nudo se formo en su estomago inmediatamente.

- es por rido en especial que nadie debe sentirme aun…menos el- pensó el joven, a sabiendas que cuando liberara su aura lo haría con ella todos sus poderes. –bueno pero puedes olerme no? Es casi lo mismo- le dijo kaname y ella negó.

- no, no lo es, porque aunque tu aroma es realmente delicioso e inconfundible –empezó con una sonrisa la menor mientras volteaba a mirarlo- solo sirve para cuando estas cerca o a unos pocos metros, luego de ahí es como si no estuvieras- dijo la castaña

-pero ahora me sientes no?- kaname sabia que lo que Yuuki sentía no era nada mas que una parte encerrada en su cuerpo, aquella que permanecía activa y a su disposición mientras, que lo demás estaba aislado en lo mas profundo de su ser, inclusive de el mismo y su consiente, por propia voluntad ; ella podía sentir aquello todo gracias a su vinculo. La castaña refunfuño causando las burlas de su hermano quien se apego más a ella.

-kaname…quieres ir al festival conmigo?- volvió a hablar la chica luego de un momento de silencio

-claro Yuuki, no me gustaría ir con nadie mas que tu- dijo el contra su nuca, Yuuki sonrió contenta y asintió.

-a que hora quieres ir?-

-al mediodía –le dijo la chica, quería mantener alejada a Ruka de kaname y la mejor forma era de día a sabiendas que de seguro Ruka saldría con su amiga en la noche.

-tan temprano?- pregunto un sorprendido kaname

-si…porque no? Así tendremos mas tiempo para disfrutar de todo- se excuso la castaña también pensando que podría prepararse mejor e idear un plan para contrarrestar el de Ruka, aunque aun no sabia de que trataba el de la joven aristócrata.

- de acuerdo – acepto su hermano besándole sus cabellos.

Yuuki esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban a causa de la emoción y la adrenalina del reto.

Ruka sounen deambulaba por los bosquecillos entonando una canción que intentaba perfeccionar, vestía un corto y cómodo vestido veraniego, mientras sus cabellos estaban sujetos en un moño flojo, varios mechones le caían despreocupadamente por sus mejillas y cuello. La joven había estado practicando desde muy temprano, en unas horas caería el sol y la clase nocturna saldría al festival, ella no sabia a que hora asistiría kaname o si realmente gustaría en asistir, el no parecía de aquellos que se sintieran cómodos rodeados de tanta gente pero, no iba a perder las esperanzas, lo haría de todos modos.

No sabía que cantaras chupasangre- saludo una voz varonil desde arriba y la joven dio un respingo por la sorpresa, alzo la vista y vio a aquel pelirrojo arrogante de la vez pasada. Kain le sonreí torvamente desde la rama de un árbol.

No te sentí llegar- admitió en un susurro la aristócrata. El licántropo bajo del árbol en un ágil movimiento quedando frente a ella.

Claro que no…no eres tan perceptiva –soltó Kain burlonamente, Ruka frunció el ceño pero no se permitió molestarse por el. la aristócrata lo ignoro y siguió practicando su canción.

Así que…vas a participar en el karaoke –indago el pelirrojo como si nada pasara; Ruka siguió en lo suyo sin responderle, caminando sin rumbo fijo, entonando su canción. la sonrisa de Kain se hizo más grande; el joven se coloco frente a ella evitándole el paso y Ruka lo esquivo. Kain rio divertido y siguió molestándola.

Y a quien se la dedicaras? A algún enamorado que no te hace caso? – siguió indagando, adivinando al azar. El comentario de Kain hizo detener a Ruka, la joven dejo de cantar y bajo la cabeza.

Así que es por eso…- concluyo el joven volviéndose a acercar a ella. – sabes algo? El corazón no puede conquistarse tan fácil, aunque lo deslumbres con tu canción, eso no asegura que se quede contigo – le dijo calmadamente el joven, Ruka no dijo nada y el siguió- si el no ah quedado prendado ya con tu belleza, la cual eh de reconocer es cautivante… -Ruka lo miro al decir aquello- no creo que una canción, lo ligue- finalizo. la joven pensó en sus palabras y un tenaz sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas, soltando un bufido.

No me importa! Aun así lo hare- soltó Ruka y Kain le sonrió en respuesta

Vaya que eres testaruda-le dijo el licántropo-…bien…admito que eres tenaz…de todos modos…si no funciona….-la joven lo volvió a mirar y aprecio en sus ojos el brillo de la comprensión y algo parecido a la simpatía?- cosa que estoy seguro pasara-lanzo con sorna y Ruka lo miro con mala cara- tal ves te haga compañía –la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras- ya sabes…para evitar que mojes las calles llorando – su tono era divertido pero tenia cierto deje de seriedad- adiós…como es que te llamabas?¿- el aun no sabia su nombre sin embargo ella sabia el suyo.

Ruka sounen, pero puedes decirme señorita sounen Akatsuki Kain – le dijo la aristócrata con fingida altivez, Kain rio divertido

Te diré Ruka – opto simplemente- adiós…Ruka…hasta el festival…-y dicho esto dio un salto hacia arriba, desapareciendo entre las copas de los arboles. La chica sintió su presencia alejarse y una tímida sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

Kaito estaba apoyado contra una pared cercana a un callejón en el pueblo; touga le había ordenada que fuera con otros cazadores a patrullar y vigilar al festival mientras, el y los demás se quedarían en la academia. El joven cazador veía como terminaban de levantar las gacetas de comidas y otras actividades. La decoración en honor al "día de los besucones" como el solía llamarla, adornaba cada calle, establecimiento y casa en ese pueblo. El oji marrón sabia que tal ves esa vez si tendría algo que hacer con los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, el dudaba que pudieran estar toda la noche de manera civilizada, así que agudizaba y tenia alerta todos sus sentidos…

Trabajando temprano kaito? –saludo una rubia

Yori…que haces aquí?- pregunto el otro receloso, aunque Yori fuese hija de Cross no tenia mucha relación con ella, la chica era igual de silenciosa y solitaria que el, excepto que carecía de su humor negro.

Pues…es un festival…que tiene de malo? – dijo retóricamente la chica mirando a su alrededor

Nada…tienes razón...- kaito también miro a sus alrededores, todo parecía en calma y tranquilo por ello empezaba a tener cierto mal presentimiento dentro de si.

Sientes eso…?-pregunto la chica tan bajo que no fue mas que un murmullo, pero kaito pudo escucharla- algo malo se acerca…algo malo va a pasar- murmuro la ojimiel sus ojos parecían lejanos como perdidos en algún pensamiento. Kaito le dio la razón, el tenia un mal presentimiento, un sentimiento que crecía en su interior…

Zero se revolvió perezosamente en su cama, cada vez que podía se quedaba a dormir hasta tarde, reconocía que era un flojo. Kain había llegado hace unos momentos a decirle no supo que, de que iba a ir a la academia, en ese momento Zero no le presto mucha atención pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué rayos iría a hacer Kain ahí? , no entendía nada, Kain odiaba estar cerca de los vampiros ¿no?

Zero dejo de pensar en aquello y escucho la alegoría en el exterior, dejo salir un suspiro, odiaba las festividades del pueblo y mas la del día de los enamorados. El licántropo supuso que Yuuki no lo esperaría ese día porque las clases habían sido suspendidas seguro, y era peligroso que alguien los viera, así que no se molesto en alistarse rápido; el licántropo bajo perezosamente las escaleras y se tiro en el sofá, encendió el televisor y se acomodo; debía aprovechar ahora antes que llegaran los estudiantes y no pudiera estar en paz, para ese entonces suponía, que como no podía estar tranquilo en casa saldría afuera a comer algo y perderse entre las personas, cosas que no era muy de su agrado pero, mejor que estar en casa fastidiado por el folgorio de las festividades, además al final de la noche los fuegos artificiales le retumbarían en los oídos, anunciando el final del festival y el podría regresar a la calma de su hogar.

-deprisa kaname, estamos atrasados van a ser las dos! –apresuro Yuuki poniéndose unos zapatos bajitos estilo ballet color azul oscuro que combinaba con su hermoso vestido de tirantes color blanco con un lacito negro bordeando su cintura, su cabello iba domado en una larga trenza acomodada a un lado de su hombro; el atuendo era casual y fresco, también adecuado para ir a un club nocturno siendo ella una chica de alta sociedad, nada vulgar pero adecuado para casi todo y elegante.

Kaname le alzo una ceja desde la cama, si estaban atrasados era por culpa de la chica que había tardado horas alistándose; miro por la ventana aunque aun no era de noche podían verse las luces del festival, el cielo estaba teñido de colores rosas y anaranjados.

Kaname y Yuuki bajaban las escaleras, para horror de la castaña había parejas que ya iban a salir al festival, pero respiro aliviada cuando no vio a sounen por ningún lado.

Tengo que apresurarme- de motivo a si misma mientras tomaba a kaname posesivamente de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia afuera, al verlos sus compañeros hicieron una inclinación de respeto y los dejaron pasar no sin antes admirarlos por su presencia.

La tarde es realmente agradable- escucho decir a su hermano y asintió, estaban llegando a las verjas y Yuuki recordó al portero.

Esperemos que se haya olvidado de mi- prenso la castaña sabiendo que era imposible, no con aquel rostro, modestia aparte.

Que les vaya bien en el festival – escucho despedir al portero mientras mantenía su cabeza lo mas gacha posible intentando no ser reconocida a causa de la vergüenza. El portero debió reconocerla pero no dijo nada de seguro por amabilidad.

Que ocurre todo bien?- oyó decir a su hermano ya frente a la calle principal donde esperaban al chofer con el auto.

-nada! No te preocupes –tranquilizo la castaña divisando el auto que los llevaría al festival.

Kaname y Yuuki entraron al auto y el chofer lo puso en marcha, la castaña sintió como su hermano se desasía de su agarre y la rodeaba por los hombros abrazándola y acercándola a el. Yuuki se sonrojo levemente y se aseguro de que el chofer tuviera la mirada solo en el camino, corroborando el hecho, se permitió recostar la cabeza en el pecho de kaname cerrando los ojos, escuchando la calmada respiración de él y el suave latido de su corazón.

**Notas de la autora**: God! Les juro que este cap iba a ser mucho mas largo apenas voy por la mitad _ pero iban a ser las 11 y yo quería subirlo hoy asi que este también tendrá q ser en dos partes XDD estoy horrible todo lo mando en pares últimamente y planeaba empaquetar el día de los besucones en una sola parte pero no me salió xDD en fin no creo poder subir la otra mañana porque tengo parcial y tengo q estudiar por eso iba a intentar mandarlo completo pero ya q no se pudo T_T… subiré el otro cap el viernes lo prometo asi q estén pendientes porque el viernes subo la segunda parte! Saludos

**Soraya****: **me encanto tu post, es cm yo hago los mios *w* detallado con pensamientos y detalles sigue asi xDD

Me honra mucho saber q te gusta muxo mi fic *w* me hace sentir q todo vale la pena. Yo también creo q Yuuki se entiende ella sola xD es cm un marciano de otro planeta. Me lleno el corazón saber q esta en tus favoritos este fic T/T perdona no podre actualizar asta el viernes la escuela me ata Dx espero q sigas adicta asta q regrese xDDD

Dices q en esos fics siempre pasan cosas felices? Bue yo tenia esa idea de q este cap fuera feliz xDD sin lo retorcido de la relación Yuuki kaname asta me sentí rara ante tanta nube de azúcar y sin darme cuenta ya estaba makinando q algo malo pasara en el festival xDD me declaro culpable _.

**Aura-kuran**: gracias por leerme y dejarme ese post en serio se te agradece, me alegro q te guste todo, te gusta lo q ay entre kaname y yuki? Q bueno porke a mi también xD, espero seguir leyéndote n.o sayoª

**Vijinxed**: mi propia amiga me amenaza por un licántropo! Te culparía si no fuera pork kaname me alborota las ormonas a mi también xD

**Yukky-chan**: nena no te preocupes, a todos nos castigan lo importante es q regresaste y me alegra volver a leerte *w*

Gracias por tus reviews q alegran mi corazón xD


	12. El dia de los besucones II

**N. A. : - protego! –invoca rouse con su varita -si ya se! Merezco muchos crucios a avada kadavra y q rayos tiene q ver HP con vk xDD pero supongo q están tentadas a maldecirme por a verme tardado mas de lo q dije, xD tuve un viernes negro, tan negro q no pude escribir nada, mi semestral duro cm mínimo 5 horas T-T llegue a casa cerca de las 8 pm y el sábado bueno el sábado lo tome para un descanso mental y emocional xDD el domingo lo empece y no lo termine por lo largo que era… pero aquí esta! El cap 11 w el día de los besucones parte 2, me eh estado leyendo fanfic de Zero y kaname (admito mi otra adicción xD) y eh conseguido ánimos e inspiración owo espero les guste el cap, cm siempre acepto toda clase de comentarios owo. **

**CAPITULO 11 **

**EL DIA DE LOS BESUCONES II **

Yuuki miro desesperada hacia todos lados en busca de kaname, alterada como estaba e inyectada en adrenalina no tardo en invocar los poderes de Artemis cuando un vampiro nivel E intento llegar a ella, la chica tenia toda la intención de cortarlo en dos pero, el cuerpo del hibrido cayo al suelo aplastado por el peso de un lobo blanco grisáceo, quien no dudo en arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tirón, el cuerpo quedo totalmente inerte en el suelo mientras que de su cuello borboteaba sangre antes de volverse totalmente ceniza. Yuuki gruño por la intervención de Zero, diciéndole claramente con su mirada enojada que ella podía haberse encargado. Zero la ignoro y con un ágil movimiento se alejo de ella y siguió en su labor de asesinar vampiros, fue ahí cuando la castaña decidió bajar del escenario y observar todo el caos que se presentaba frente a ella.

Hordas de personas corrían por doquier intentando escapar del ejercito de niveles E que salía de todos lados sin parecer tener fin, kaito y sus compañeros cazadores se arreglaban como podían matando a diestra y siniestra con la intención de que los híbridos ni siquiera tuvieran oportunidad de morder a algún humano, los vampiros de la clase nocturna también ayudaban, mas por la presencia de los kuran que por propia voluntad, también pudo divisar la cabellera rubia de Yori haciendo frente junto a kaito y disparando sin miedo directo a las cabezas de los niveles E, Yuuki suponía que el arma que tenia en su mano era la _bloody rose_; la muchacha también cayo en cuenta de las rápidas sombras que se movían en la oscuridad, que en cuanto capturaban a su presa, arrastraban los cuerpos de los híbridos a los pequeños puestos, carpas y staff que bordeaban por doquier, los desafortunados lanzaban gritos dolor al ser despedazados por las fauces que Yuuki intuyo, eran de licántropo; habían dos, lo que explicaba que había un licántropo mas allí además de Zero.

La muchacha se concentro en sentir a kaname tanto como percibir su olor, pero con tanto alboroto, emociones y aromas flotando en el aire era difícil encontrarlo, aun así lo logro y corrió deprisa a aquel punto al que la guiaban sus instintos.

-kaname!- llamo desesperada mientras se dirigía entre dos casetas de juego, cuando entro en el estrecho pasillo sus instintos la alertaron, kaname estaba cerca pero estaba tintineando alguna extraña sensación de peligro, aflorando en medio de ella, se adentro mas entre las dos casetas, extrañamente el ruido del caos a sus espaldas se hizo lejano y Yuuki se encontró saliendo de los limites del festival y llegando a una callejuela; la joven volteo la mirada de reojo, observando el festival y el desastre a sus espaldas como el final de una salida, la callejuela estaba desierta como si lo único habitado fuera la zona recluida del festival, aunque las personas salían huyendo de el, el lugar en donde se encontraba Yuuki no había ido a parar nadie, parecía que todos huían del otro extremo del pueblo y ella hubiera ido en dirección contraria. Yuuki dio una rápida inspección al lugar, estaba oscuro, algunos faroles iluminaban débilmente pequeñas zonas y lo demás era iluminado con la tenue luz de la luna, la callejuela se extendía frente a ella al igual que hileras de casas y posadas cuyas luces internas no estaban encendidas, todo se encontraba siniestramente sumido en un silencio total. Yuuki asió aun mas a Artemis entre sus dedos con sus sentidos en alerta, avanzo despacio guiada por la sensación de que su hermano estaba allí, no lo veía pero lo podía sentir, sin embargo no se atrevió a volver a llamarlo, sintiendo que era algo imprudente interrumpir la calma del lugar.

La chica avanzo con cautela cuando una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la espina dorsal y volteo rápidamente hacia arriba donde un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre ella, era un nivel E, quien había saltado desde el techo de una posada de dos plantas, desde el lado izquierdo de la muchacha; el nivel E la embistió ferozmente pero, Yuuki pudo defenderse con Artemis imponiendo distancia entre ambos, el hibrido luchaba por ganar terreno mientras Artemis lanzaba poderosas descargar ante todo contacto que pudiera tener con el vampiro quien aun así, no parecía inmutarse. La castaña gruño irritada y contraataco llevándose un pie del hibrido con ella, el vampiro gimoteo de dolor eh iba a intentar un nuevo ataque contra Yuuki cuando una voz firme y familiar atravesó el aire.

-¡Yuuki al suelo!- escucho a sus espaldas y sin pensar en lo que hacia obedeció por inercia; cuando su mejilla impacto contra el asfalto pudo ver a otro vampiro que iba a tomarla desprevenida justo a sus espaldas pero, el pecho del segundo era raudamente atravesado por una katana, que no solamente conformándose con la primera victima atravesó el aire dando a parar al cuerpo del vampiro que Yuuki había dejado sin un pie. Ambos se desvanecieron antes de llegar a ella en miles de cenizas. Yuuki cerro los ojos instintivamente, evitando que algo entrara a sus ojos cuando los volvió a abrir vio un par de carísimos zapatos frente a ella, alzo lentamente la vista y su boca su abrió en un ademan de sorpresa.

-takuma…-murmuro sorprendida al ver frente a ella al rubio oji verde, quien la saludaba con una cándida sonrisa desde arriba, bañado totalmente por la luz de la luna.

-donde esta kaname-sama? –pregunto con urgencia otra voz igual de familiar, otro rubio hizo acto de presencia mientras Yuuki se incorporaba del suelo, el chico salió detrás de takuma, vistiendo ropa casual con un suéter de lana, sus ojos azul polar la miraron gélidos detrás de sus espesas pestañas, la chica no se ofendió en absoluta, no podría sabiendo que el hielo era su habilidad especial, sus ojos expresaban su don en momentos como este.

-no lo ce…-respondió quedamente la joven, barriendo la zona con sus sentidos pero, todo rastro de kaname había desaparecido –todo paso muy rápido…- intento explicar sintiéndose en un pequeño estado de shock por todo lo ocurrido; todo había cambiado en tan solo cuestión de minutos…aunque la muchacha intentaba pensar con mente fría, podía aun sentir el miedo, estupor, adrenalina, y la emoción devastadora del caos…tan diferente a como se sentía hace apenas un momento…

***_flash back_****

-ya llegamos – anuncio el conductor desde el asiento del piloto, Yuuki se sobresalto, había sido mecida en una especie de sueño que la mantenía semi-dormitando pero a la vez consiente de la realidad. La muchacha se separo de kaname quien le devolvió una sonrisa, ambos salieron del auto y kaname le dijo al chofer que ellos regresarían por su cuenta, el hombre asintió y se fue dejándolos a merced del mundo.

Kaname tomo a su hermana de la mano y juntos emprendieron su camino hacia el pueblo; desde que entraron pudieron ver todo adornado y en honor a la festividad del día; el lugar del festival se encontraba mas adelante recluido en una zona formando un ovalo.

La castaña gruñía cada cierto tiempo cuando un grupito de adolescentes hormonadas se le quedaban viendo a su hermano y acto seguido murmuraban como si no pudieran ser escuchadas, pero a Yuuki le llegaba tan claro como sus afinados oídos vampíricos le permitían…

_¡Ay míralo que mono es!_

_¡Ese tío de allí es un bombón!_

_¡¿Esa chica a su lado será su novia?_

_¡Claro que lo es, no ves que están tomados de la mano!_

_¡Que decepción, siempre es así, los mejores o son gays o ya tienen pareja! _

_¡Se ven que están forrados en dinero! _

Yuuki les dirigió una mirada siniestra y el grupito se apresuro en alejarse con unas risillas divertidas.

-Yuuki das miedo, relájate un poco –le bromeo kaname a su lado, sus labios se alzaron lentamente en una sonrisa torva y burlona que logro hacerle sentir las piernas de gelatina. Ambos eran bañados por el atardecer y la joven aun no daba con ningún conocido, aunque sabia que los alumnos de la clase diurna debían estar ahí.

- ven vamos a dar un paseo antes de ir al festival – motivo kaname jalándola, la muchacha le pregunto a donde se dirigían y el se encogió de hombros, le preocupaba que Ruka llegara en cualquier momento y ella ni siquiera tenia un plan aun. La chica alzo una ceja cuando vio al sitio a donde su hermano la estaba arrastrando.

- ¿una lencería?- se repitió sorprendida, en voz alta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, su hermano se limito a reír y la llevo dentro. El lugar estaba iluminado con tenues lucecillas rosadas y anaranjadas dando un toque muy femenino e intimo. Yuuki observo muchos estantes y maniquís adornados con lindas prendas; bragas y sujetadores de todos los colores y gustos, algunas muy atrevidas y otras muy inocentes pero igual de coquetas. había algunas chicas en el local, de varias edades y al entrar kaname dentro de la tienda todas voltearon a mirarlo, ya sea desde las clientas hasta las dependientas y la cajera del lugar. La castaña se pregunto si era por lo extraño que resultaba ver a un hombre en un local como aquel o si era por la atrayente apariencia de su hermano, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo a fondo porque el pelinegro ya la estaba arrastrando hacia una pequeña estantería donde solo había ropa interior negra pero muy provocativa. El purasangre tomo un juego de lencería en sus manos y lo ojeo como si fuera un experto en el oficio pero lo devolvió a su lugar, descartándolo de inmediato y tomando otro aun mas sensual, el conjunto constituía de una bragas pequeña que apenas podrían haber cubierto algo de piel, de ella colgaban un par de cintas en ambos costados que Yuuki supuso era para delinear el contorno de las piernas hasta llegar a un aro de tela de encaje que le recordó al que usaba Yori para llevar a Artemis. El sujetador era de encaje y tenia un lacito en medio de ambas copas semi trasparente. El muchacho lo puso frente al cuerpo de la joven como probándoselo y Yuuki se sonrojo aun mas; nunca imagino que kaname la haría pasar por algo como aquello; si ya de por si era vergonzoso que tu chico entrara contigo a una lencería mucho mas, que te estuviera escogiendo los modelos porque no dudaba en que kaname iba a salir de allí con algunas compras. Yuuki le arrebato el conjunto y le dirigió una mirada asesina, kaname simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ovejunamente pero la chica podía percibir lo perverso tras esos ojos que fingían inocencia, sonrió de medio lado y decidió que le devolvería la broma de mal gusto a su hermano.

- juguemos un poco hermanito- pensó la chica mientras apretaba las prendas entre sus dedos y arrastraba a un sorprendido kaname hasta los vestidores, lo iba a torturar un poco. Las jóvenes que deambulaban por la tienda y los miraban a ambos de vez en cuando murmuraban con curiosidad y como siempre Yuuki pudo escuchar como si se lo estuvieran diciendo de frente.

_¡Que tierno, el mismo le escoge lo que le gusta! _

_¡Suertuda ella, envidio las noches que de seguro pasa con ese guaperro!_

_¡No la culpo con esa belleza yo no me opongo a nada!_

_¡Quisiera estar en su lugar, que envidia!_

_¡La chica esa es muy guapa! _

_Todas voltearon en busca de aquella quien dijo lo último fuera de lugar, intrigadas por el comentario, una joven que aparentaba unos 17 años rio con nerviosismo y las demás desistieron para seguir con sus asuntos. _

Yuuki que haces?- escucho decir a kaname y la chica se encogió de hombros

Pues lo único que se puede hacer en un vestidor kaname, que mas? – la joven entro al pequeño cubilo y pudo ver reflejado en el espejo a kaname quien parecía estar nervioso. – espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- despidió cerrando la puerta del vestidor, kaname se sentó en una banca que había frente al vestidor, sus manos jugaban inquietas, algo le decía que Yuuki no iba a dejar pasar la broma que le había echo, porque claro que era una broma, pero no pensó que le seguiría el juego, ahora allí donde estaba se encontraba mas preocupado de cómo reaccionaria cuando ella saliera, esperaba no saltarle encima o que Yuuki no lo provocara apropósito sabiendo que se reprimiría.

Listo ya esta!- aviso la voz de su hermana abriendo la puertecilla, kaname dejo de respirar, en efecto había echo una buena elección, Yuuki parecía una diosa .- y? como me veo?- pregunto con un deje de malicia y una sonrisa ovejuna, le había costado ponérselo ya sea por lo osado que iba a hacer, el pudor o lo que fuese pero, ahora veía que todo había valido la pena, la cara de su hermano no tenia precio. Kaname la devoro con la mirada, desde las esbeltas y estilizadas piernas desnudas, pasando por su cintura y la intimidad de la muchacha apenas cubierta por aquella ajustada tanga negra, siguiendo por su sensual ombligo y plano abdomen hasta sus pechos semi descubiertos por el encaje del sujetador, que por cierto no tenia tirantes así que los hombros de la muchacha estaban desnudos , siendo acariciados por los largos mechones de la joven que le cosquillaban toda la espalda, kaname deseo ser él el que la acariciara, sus dedos cosquillaron ansiosos y el tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente.

Contrólate!- se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, asustado de que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara. –eh…te ves….te ves bien Yuuki- soltó débilmente y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo evidente que era su hermano, y lo tierno que se veía nervioso.

Solo bien? – siguió la joven dando una vuelta para que el la apreciara mejor y oyó como el dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones, Yuuki sonrió aun mas interiormente evitando soltar una carcajada, oh venganza, dulce venganza…-yo creo que me veo fabulosa- bromeo haciendo una pose y moviendo las caderas provocativamente, se acerco a kaname con paso lento y se inclino con la intención de que el pudiera apreciar el nacimiento de sus pechos, se sintió poderosa al ver que el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no dudo en dejar que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran suavemente desde sus hombros.

La mirada del purasangre se oscureció y toda disciplina y autocontrol fue mandado al quinto infierno mientras, se levantaba de la banca tomando desprevenida a Yuuki en un rápido movimiento y la llevaba consigo dentro del vestidor, el cuerpo de Yuuki era mas ligero sin ropa y no le costo empujarla hacia dentro, escucho como su hermana soltaba un quejido de sorpresa pero no le importo.

Kaname – gimoteo su hermana de una forma que al chico le pareció retorcidamente sexy; kaname ya la había arrinconado en una esquina cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras sus manos la apretaban contra el y paseaban ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, palpando todo el terreno posible, la piel tersa de Yuuki lo recibió caliente y su boca no dudo en ir a sus labios reclamándolos en un beso fiero y apasionado.

La cabeza de Yuuki empezó a dar vueltas y dejo de pensar, algo le decía que estaba jugando con fuego al provocar a su hermana y allí estaba indudablemente quemándose en las llamas, en las llamas de la pasión de su hermano; la mente de Yuuki le gritaba que detuviera aquella locura, que no olvidara en donde estaba, que podían descubrirlos y debía a detener a kaname antes de…

Ah…-gimió la purasangre entre sus labios cuando sintió una de las manos del joven descender por toda su espalda dejando un camino de bello erizado hasta bajar a su trasero el cual apretó entre sus largos dedos; la tanga no cubría casi nada de piel por lo tanto kaname se degusto en la suavidad de aquella parte de la anatomía de la muchacha; la pierna de Yuuki se alzo involuntariamente envolviendo la cadera de su hermano mientras la otra la sostenía apenas, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería. Kaname abandono súbitamente los labios de la chica para descender lentamente por su mandíbula, mordiendo su mentón de forma sensual, haciendo suspirar a la castaña, para luego bajar y empezar a devorar su cuello. Yuuki ladeo su cabeza inconscientemente para darle mas acceso, sentía las febriles manos de kaname recorrerla por todas partes, por sus muslos, su cintura, su espalda, miles de deliciosas descargas atravesaban todo su cuerpo, no supo cuando se hundió en aquel mar de sensaciones agradables. Una de las manos de kaname llego al ensamblaje del sujetador, abriéndolo, Yuuki abrió abruptamente los ojos cuando sintió que la tela se deslizaba despreocupadamente siendo ayudada por kaname quien la termino de apartar de su pecho dejándolo totalmente descubierto, Yuuki se pego al chico al sentir un súbito frio infiltrarse por su piel y kaname soltó una risa ronca contra su oído.

Tienes frio Yuuki? …Porque yo siento que estoy ardiendo- dijo contra su oído, su voz sonaba ronca y profunda, la castaña sintió algo húmedo entre las piernas mientras kaname se pegaba mas a ella permitiéndole sentir algo abultado contra su pantalón; estaba segura ambos iban a arder allí mismo.

Kaname no pensaba, solo se permitía sentir, sentía los botones endurecidos de los pechos de su hermana contra la suave tela de seda de su camisa negra, nublándole todo raciocinio. Por Dios! Tenia a Yuuki semi desnuda a su merced en un probador de una lencería, ¿que pretendía acaso? ¿Hacerle el amor allí mismo? Porque por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas poco le quedaba para volver atrás en aquella niebla espesa de su propia excitación.

El joven se frotaba inconscientemente contra Yuuki en busca de un mayor contacto; la joven sentía un calor y un hormigueo en su bajo vientre mientras un matiz húmedo subía hasta sus fosas nasales…se sentía húmeda…sentía humedad entre las piernas. Yuuki volvió a jadear mientras una corriente de placer la envolvía, no era estúpida sabia lo que estaba pasando, había leído sobre aquello cuando su madre no se atrevió a darle mas detalles; estaba excitada, muy excitaba y se encontró deseosa de que su hermano no parara.

-por aquí joven – escucho decir claramente a una muchacha fuera del probador

-gracias – hablo otra, y el ruido de una cortina corriéndose justo al lado de su cubículo le helo la sangre.

-que raro…hacia un momento una joven vino a probarse algo con su novio…no los vi salir –sopeso en susurros la que suponía era una dependienta.

- Carmen me puedes ayudar con esto- escucho otra voz femenina entrar en escena

- claro mandy, oye los jóvenes que entraron hace un rato, acaso los viste salir? Tardaban mucho así que pensé que tal ves ella tenia problemas con el modelo pero no los veo- escucho decir a la otra mujer y toda la pasión que llego a sentir Yuuki se esfumo en cuestión de segundos dando paso al pánico.

- pues no, no los vi…deben haberse ido sin nosotras darnos cuenta…mira ese cubículo aun sigue cerrado- advirtió la chica de afuera y Yuuki pudo escuchar pasos acercarse.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces y empujo a kaname quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada por estar ocupado devorando su clavícula, el joven gruño en respuesta por haber sido apartado de aquella posición y de inmediato busco la respuesta en los ojos de su hermana, Yuuki se había inclinado rápidamente tomando el sujetador y colocándoselo, kaname apenas había visto sus pechos como una visión borrosa. La castaña le indico con la mirada hacia afuera y entonces kaname fue consiente de las intrusas; al igual que a la muchacha como si le hubiese tirado un balde de agua fría la pasión se le esfumo pero no entro en pánico, todo paso muy rápido pero el ya sabia que hacer…

Yuuki se arrincono avergonzada detrás de kaname, sabiendo que los descubrirían, sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La puerta fue abierta rápidamente y kaname no dudo en alzar su mano en dirección hacia afuera mientras, sus ojos se cubrían de un velo brillante teñido de rojo….hasta ahí llego el movimiento; la puerta quedo estática en su lugar al igual que las dos dependientas que estaban de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos, pero sin luz en los ojos, como en un trance… Yuuki suspiro aliviada al ser consiente de que su hermano había congelado mentalmente a esos dos mujeres; se dejo caer en el suelo mientras sentía como su respiración volvía a ser normal.

-vístete rápido el efecto es solo temporal y además no somos los únicos en el vestidor-advirtió el mayor en susurros haciendo referencia a la mujer que se estaba cambiando en el probador continuo.

Yuuki asintió y rápidamente tomo su ropa para cambiarse, mientras lo hacia, kaname tomo el modelo que se acababa de poner y lo palpo frotándolo con sus dedos pensativamente.

Kaname y ella salieron rápidamente de allí directo a la salida, o al menos Yuuki quien vio como su hermano la dejaba para ir a la caja; Yuuki frunció las cejas y supo que en su rostro debía tener la vergüenza y el terror al rojo vivo; kaname le susurro algo a la cajera quien rio coquetamente, le entrego el modelo y le pago para luego regresar a ella, no sin tener la ardiente mirada de la joven en la caja siguiéndole los pasos. Yuuki vio que su hermano no traía ningún paquete en las manos y alzo aun mas la ceja mirándolo interrogante, pero el solo se limito a sonreír, tomarla de la mano y sacarla de allí.

Al llegar afuera la joven se vio invadida por la presencia de muchas mas personas, las calles estaban más pobladas y todo el jolgorio se dirigía a una sola dirección…el festival.

Yuuki miro a su alrededor, la mayoría de los locales habían cerrado o estaban cerrando y ella sabia que no era por la hora ya que el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, los dueños debieron cerrar temprano por el festival.

-ya anocheció –escucho decir a su hermano. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado en ese vestidor? Al parecer las suficientes para que los atrapara la noche, la joven no tenia dudas que todos los alumnos de la academia sin importar la clase ya deberían haber llegado, empezaba a ver a algunos conocidos quienes les saludaban al verlos.

-Ruka ya debe estar aquí –pensó alarmada mientras kaname la arrastraba al festival perdiéndose entre la corriente de gente.

Tu tan apresurada que estabas y mira, de todos modos llegaremos en la noche – regaño su hermano y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina pero no se atrevió a refutar nada, no después de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, tan solo recordarlo hacia que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

Yuuki…- llamo el mayor y ella lo miro aun ruborizada- espero no tardemos mucho en llegar a casa- dijo sin mirarla pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa juguetona y casi inocente, ella no entendió a que se refería pero intuía el doble sentido de su insinuación.

Ambos entraron por una callejuela donde los cuerpos se aglutinaban y Yuuki pudo sentir toda clase de aromas, al final del camino ambos salieron por entre dos puestos, una caseta de juegos y una carpa; la joven miro a su alrededor, ya habían entrado a la zona del festival; detrás de ellos la alegría del pueblo y frente a sus ojos el centro del bacanal. La joven diviso algunas caras familiares, diviso cazadores como el muchacho de cabello marrón que ya había visto antes, diviso a la hija de Kaien, Yori hablando con él a su lado, también a algunos alumnos de la clase nocturna y a la amiga de Ruka, rima pero sin Ruka…mas allá al final y en el centro de todo una gran tarima con el letrero gigante de karaoke…

-a quien buscas Yuuki – pregunto kaname quien la veía mirando hacia todos lados

A nadie –mintió la joven apretando más su agarre en la mano del chico.

Kaname le quito importancia, pero se tenso inmediatamente cuando diviso a lo lejos una mata de pelo plateada en medio de la gente, supo quien era irrevocablemente y no se sorprendió cuando la pequeña acumulación de personas se disperso dándole una mejor visión de él…

Zero –pensó con desprecio el mayor- no solamente me arruinas el día en la academia y en mi propia casa sino también en mis citas con Yuuki- el pelinegro gruño inconscientemente y su hermana lo miro preguntándole que le pasaba.

Nada- soltó negando con la cabeza, no quería que Yuuki lo viera así que se le ocurrió una idea - oye mira! –dijo kaname señalando la carpa que habían rodeado al entrar- un pequeño circo improvisado, porque no empezamos por allí? – Yuuki sopeso la idea, a ella le convenía entrar, ahí jamás verían a Ruka no en aquella oscuridad, asintió y kaname la llevo dentro, al principio pasaron por un oscuro pasadizo siguiendo la luz al final del mismo, para luego llegar al centro del espectáculo; varias hileras de sillas se extendían a lo largo de la estancia, con algunas personas esperando que el show comenzara, kaname y Yuuki se sentaron en la primera fila y las luces se apagaron mientras otras de colores paseaban por todos lados.

Bienvenidos damas y caballeros- saludo un payasito de medio metro, muy cómico, todas las luces lo enfocaron – bienvenidos al circo de los hermanos charles, para esta presentación tenemos al mago lungbotton como primer acto – el payasito se alejo dando paso a un hombre alto entallado en un traje de gala, el hombre tenia un particular sombre alto y unas guantes blancos; la poca audiencia incluidos los hermanos kuran aplaudieron dándole la bienvenida; el señor inicio con trucos básicos de magia mientras se volvían cada ves mas complicados y sorprendentes; cuando llego a su acto final el mago pidió un voluntario.

Alguien del publico –pidió el mago y muchos levantaron la mano divertidos y emocionados excepto kaname y Yuuki, el hombre dirigió una mirada evaluadora a los candidatos y llego hasta kaname- tu muchacho, ven – llamo mirando al pelinegro quien frunció el ceño, el no había levantado la mano, pero el hombre seguía insistiendo con un ademan de que se acercara, el restándole importancia se levanto y fue hacia el con la mirada curiosa de su hermana a sus espaldas – entra allí- ordeno a kaname diciéndole que entrara en la típica caja mágica que había echo aparecer de la nada, el obedeció a regañadientes no muy confiado del sujeto, el mago cerro la caja y kaname quedo sumido en la oscuridad de la misma – observen! Porque el no saldrá igual a como entro – exclamo con un tono de misterio llamando la atención de todos, Yuuki enfoco sus sentidos en busca de algún detalle sorpresa, el mago palpo varias veces la caja con su varita y sobre ella callo un telón cubriéndola por completo, luego de unos segundos el telón ascendió y el mago abrió la puerta de la caja; kaname en la oscuridad no podía ver ni sentir nada, era como si una corriente leve de aire lo envolviera y se sintió repentinamente extraño. De repente la luz entro cuando el mago abrió la puerta y todos los vieron, riendo y aplaudiendo de inmediato, vio a Yuuki quien le dirigía una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos le decían cierto mensaje y su vinculo le permitía saber que "no te enojes por favor" pudo leer a través del vinculo y no entendió porque lo decía hasta que se fijo en su nueva vestimenta ; el mago hacia inclinaciones mientras el publico seguía riendo y aplaudiendo la Azaña, kaname se puso rojo de ira y sus ojos velaron en rojo brillosos; estaba vestido como un bufón de circo un gordo y gracioso bufón, se veía ridículo , el traje estaba rellenado para hacerlo parecer mas obeso, era de colores y mangas largas, con zapatos de puntas y campanillas por todos lados, incluso tenia una nariz roja que ni siquiera sentía pero que estaba allí…Yuuki se paro inmediatamente cuando vio a su hermano acercarse al mago por detrás sabiendo lo que planeaba.

No kaname –pidió la chica tomándolo de los hombros, el mago quien aun seguía haciendo reverencias ni se dio cuenta de que casi iba a morir.

Ya vámonos de aquí antes que lo mate- gruño el mayor tomándola de la mano, Yuuki intento detenerlo antes de llegar a la salida diciéndole que primero se quitara esa ropa y sonándole su adorable nariz redondeada de payaso.

Que linda nariz – bromeo dándole un beso en ella, kaname sonrió débilmente con algo de animo por el detalle de su hermana. El pelinegro empezó a quitarse aquella vestimenta en la que su ropa original aun seguía abajo, kaname se alegro por ello, ya que sino andaría desnudo por ahí.

Los hermanos kuran salieron de la carpa y decidieron ir a comer nachos con queso derretido en un pequeño puesto donde había mesas y pequeños bancos para comer.

Zero deambulaba por el festival observando todo lo que llamaba su atención, estaba seguro que había sentido a Yuuki pero su presencia se había desvanecido tan rápido como la sintió llegar. El muchacho se sentía fastidiado por la acumulación de personas, pero como había dicho hace horas era mejor estar afuera que a dentro de su casa; el podía sentir la presencia de Kain cercana también y otras presencias familiares; hace media hora había visto al cazador de la reunión, de la vez pasada y otros tipos que se notaba a leguas que lo eran, hasta entonces sus sentidos no tintineaban en alerta por lo que todo parecía estar bien.

Paseando Zero?- escucho decir a Kain a sus espaldas por lo cual ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo.

Se podría decir- se limito a decir el peli plateado, Kain chasqueo la lengua y camino a su lado, inconscientemente se había encontrado buscando a Ruka entre las personas y aquello le asusto así que decidió entretenerse con Zero un rato – y tu que haces aquí? –

Lo mismo que tu…busco distraerme-

Kain porque fuiste a la academia en la mañana?- pregunto Zero ahora que lo recordaba curioso, Kain no musito palabra y Zero pensó que no respondería…aun mas sospechoso.

Fui a visitar a una amiga – soltó el pelirrojo de repente y cero alzo una ceja

Amiga? Tu tienes amigas? En la academia Cross?- el tono de Zero denotaba incredulidad y burla, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros adivinando a donde iba a llegar. – ahí solo hay niñitas llenas de hormonas y…chupasangres- Kain rio levemente y volvió a encogerse de hombros, la boca de Zero se abrió un tanto, sin poder creerlo.

Tu amiga es un vampiro?- pregunto escéptico y deteniendo su andar, Kain se detuvo dos pasos adelante y lo miro.

Si Zero…mi amiga es una chupasangre al igual que la tuya- soltó cruelmente, haciéndole entender que el sabia o sospechaba ya, de lo de Yuuki. Zero se tenso de inmediato y Kain volvió a reír volteándose y siguió caminando dejando a Zero.

Miserable – pensó el peli plateado refunfuñando, volteo en una dirección cuando el estomago empezó a escocerle, tenia hambre así que fue directo a las casetas de comida.

Ruka sounen caminaba ansiosa cerca de la tarima, en unos 30 minutos el karaoke daría inicio y no había señales de rima; había mandado a la chica por unos refrescos para mantener fresca su garganta y aun no regresaba ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba segura que kaname ya había llegado, y de ves en cuando veía a algunos compañeros deambular por ahí, muchos chicos se le acercaban para flirtear pero ella los rechazaba de inmediato, no le interesaba nadie excepto kaname.

La chica recordó las palabras del pelirrojo en la mañana y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese maldito la sacaba de quicio, ¿quien se creía? ; la chica debería estar disfrutando del festival que realmente se veía hermoso decorado por todos lados con corazones, globos y guirnaldas rosa y rojo pero estaba tan nerviosa que prefería mantenerse cerca de la tarima.

Y rima que no llega- gruño molesta la aristócrata, entonces una presencia conocida la saco de sus cavilaciones sobresaltándola, Ruka volteo lentamente sabiendo de quien trataba pero con miedo a corroborarlo.

Ola Ruka- saludo Kain sin emoción en la voz, Ruka lo miro percibiendo algo extraño dentro de el.

Estas bien?- pregunto por inercia sin pensar que era lo que decía, Kain alzo una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica, contra todo pronostico la rabia que sentía descendió hasta casi desaparecer, ahora frente a ella, no parecía tan descabellado verla.

Si…- se limito a decir – porque estas aquí sola?-

Eh, yo solo espero a una amiga, fue por un refresco y aun no regresa- explico Ruka abofeteándose mentalmente, ella no tenia que darle explicaciones a ese chico. Kain asintió desinteresadamente comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

No tienes porque estar nerviosa lo harás bien- dijo el joven sabiendo lo que sentía en ese momento, ella asintió quedamente – ven- invito tomándola prudentemente del brazo- vamos a disfrutar del festival, te lo estas perdiendo –acoto mirándola, Ruka no le devolvía la mirada, estar tan cerca y que el chico la tocara la hacia sentir extraña, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Kain la arrastro a una caseta de tiro al blanco y peluches…

La aristócrata gruño cuando fallo por tercera vez en el blanco, el encargado rio discretamente mientras Kain no le importo en contenerse.

Oh vaya que tienes mala puntería –se burlo el chico mientras ella le dirigía una mirada asesina.

Así? Pues hazlo tu presumido- reto la castaña y le paso el rifle, Kain lo acepto sonriendo de lado y se dispuso a disparar apuntando al blanco, fácilmente dio en el centro y lo hizo otras dos veces mas, la aristócrata frunció la boca enojada y el encargado del juego le dio a Kain un oso de peluche negro un poco mas grande de lo normal. Ruka se cruzo de brazos, y Kain la miro.

Toma…yo no necesito esto- dijo pasándole el oso y desviando la mirada, Ruka tomo el peluche entre sus manos, algo sorprendida de que el pareciera estarle dando un regalo, pero negó mentalmente, el solo le daba el oso porque era un chico no una chica.

Gracias – dijo Ruka de todas formas

Aun tienes sed? Si tu amiga tarda tanto mejor vamos a comprar algo, mas adelante están las casetas de alimentos- sugirió indiferente el pelirrojo y Ruka acepto, realmente tenia sed.

Kaname y Yuuki rieron juntos cuando sus dedos se volvieron a rozar por cuarta vez picando nachos, kaname aprovechaba para acariciar sus dedos mientras la castaña no dejaba de mirarlo como una tonta; parecían una pareja normal y ella se sentía dentro de aquellas películas románticas que a veces veía con su madre, nada malo ocurría, todo era perfecto, y Yuuki temía que aquella burbuja de felicidad se destruyera.

-te as comido la mayoría de los nachos – bromeo kaname cuando hubieron acabado

- no es cierto!- refuto la chica- tu eres el que acabo con todo, eres un barril sin fondo kaname- soltó y ambos volvieron a reír. Empezaron a limpiarse las manos con la servilleta y kaname se quedo de piedra mirando mas allá del hombro de la chica, Yuuki extrañada siguió el rumbo de su mirada volteándose levemente, no entendía cual era el motivo hasta que vio una mata de pelo plateada en una caseta de pollo asado detrás de ellos y lo comprendió.

Zero…–murmuro cuando lo vio, le alegraba ver a su amigo, pero sabia que era peligroso y no se equivoco, el licántropo al sentir que lo miraban volteo y sus ojos se encontraron; el chico al acercarse a las casetas pudo reparar en ella nuevamente pero le quito importancia imaginando que de todos modos había mucha gente y no la vería, además…sabia que Yuuki no estaba sola.

El peli plateado le sonrió suavemente, en un saludo silencioso, vio junto a la chica a un joven alto de cabellos negros e inusuales ojos rojos, en una tonalidad mucho más oscura que los de la muchacha. Zero apretó los dientes sabiendo que se trataba de kaname, así que no pensó en acercarse.

La castaña se tardo en voltear a ver a su hermano, sabia que Zero se mantendría alejado pero tenía ganas de ir a saludarlo, el problema era que kaname no lo toleraba y ella no quería que su burbuja de perfecta felicidad se fuera al caño.

Oh mira es tu amigo el perro gigante- soltó suavemente el mayor mientras apoyaba una mejilla sobre una de sus manos, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos, Yuuki leyó el matiz lúgubre en su comentario y trago saliva

Si…que raro verlo por aquí, no pensé que le gustaran estas cosas- Yuuki temía pedirle que la esperara mientras ella iba a saludar a Zero pero kaname pudo adivinarlo sin necesidad del vínculo.

No te preocupes Yuuki ve si quieres, ve y déjame solo, ve con Zero- el tono en su voz era suave y sedoso pero las palabras denotaban un claro chantaje emocional, Yuuki frunció el ceño

Vale tampoco me hagas sentir culpable, pensé que no te molestaba que Zero fuera mi amigo- se defendió y kaname no dijo nada, no iba a admitir que estaba celoso y que estaba comportándose como un crio, primero muerto, simplemente no quería que ella fuera con el….no quería.

As lo que quieras –su tono ahora denotaba algo de molestia mientras cerraba los ojos- después de todo es lo que siempre haces…por mucho que te quiera detener –acepto sin mirarla. La joven gruño enfadada con kaname por hacerla sentir mal y enfadada con ella misma por haber lastimado a su hermano de nuevo,¿ porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado? .

Ahora vuelvo- dijo por toda respuesta la castaña mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su amigo, kaname abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a mirarla, una cosa era saber que estaba con Zero y otra cosa era verlos….juntos…kaname no iba a quedarse ahí viéndolos, así que hizo lo que su mente nublada de celos lo impulso a hacer; el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y camino en dirección contraria haciéndose espacio entre las personas ,no se fijo por donde iba o quien pasaba por su lado, solo quería alejarse.

Kaname estaba saliendo de la zona alimenticia cuando choco con alguien.

Disculpe- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro y alzo la vista para ver quien había sido su pobre victima. – Ruka –dijo sorprendido el purasangre al ver a la chica casi en el suelo y apoyada en un chico pelirrojo quien la ayudaba a levantarse.

Zero se sorprendió cuando vio a Yuuki dejar a kaname para acercarse a el, eso lo hizo sonreír aun mas mientras algo cálido se instalaba en su corazón.

Zero! – saludo la castaña llegando a el con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa

Ola Yuuki- se limito a decir sonriéndole también

Que haces aquí? Pensé que nada de esto podría llamar tu atención- pregunto curiosa mientras a Zero le entregaban una cajita llena de pollo frito y papas, el aroma llego a la castaña quien no pudo evitar mirar por un rato aquella delicia, escucho la risa relajada de Zero mientras el le extendía la cajita para compartir, ella no se pudo negar y tomo una pieza saboreándola con gusto. El licántropo observaba detalladamente todos sus movimientos.

Y es así pero…es mejor que quedarse en casa- explico tomando papas y metiéndoselas a la boca.

Yo vine aquí con kaname para pasar el rato- explico ella también y vio como Zero enarcaba una ceja.

Pues al parecer kaname ya se fue- comento el y Yuuki voltio enseguida hacia donde debería estar su hermano, encontrando el lugar vacio.

Ay no! No puede ser! Kaname se fue- dijo una enojada castaña, le dijo a su hermano que se quedara y el como era tan obediente no le hizo caso. La castaña intento buscarlo pero no dio con el, no lo veía por ningún lado y tampoco podía sentirlo, su aroma no llegaba a ella y eso la desesperaba.

Le dije que se quedara a esperarme!- soltó de repente la chica y Zero rio burlón.

Yo no le caigo bien a tu hermano, así que no me sorprende que lo haya echo- dijo sinceramente el chico, Yuuki dejo salir un suspiro cansino.

Si pero ahora…como se supone que lo voy a encontrar entre tanta gente?- dijo mas para si que para Zero, el licántropo analizo la situación por un minuto. –ustedes se dirigían también al concurso de karaoke? –pregunto y ella entendió a donde quería llegar.

Si…según se, es al final del festival y ya son…que hora es?

Faltan 10 minutos – dijo el joven sin mirar el reloj, simplemente lo supuso por la posición de la luna y las nubes

Tan tarde es?- la joven se sorprendió al saber que el tiempo voló rápido.

Si…supongo que tu y kaname se divirtieron tanto que las horas se fueron rápido- soltó el joven de manera irónica y Yuuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que habían pasado en especial el episodio en el vestidor de la tienda de lencería.

Vamos a la tarima del karaoke- insto la castaña y jalo a Zero del brazo, realmente esperaba encontrar a su hermano allí. Zero sintió como algo en su pecho palpitaba cuando llego a él el tacto cálido de la muchacha sobre la piel de su brazo, y sin decir nada se dejo hacer.

La joven Ruka se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de Kain, había oído la vos de kaname llamándola; Ruka y Kain caminaban hacían las casetas de comida hablando, Ruka se encontró sintiéndose cómoda al lado del muchacho, tan distraída estaba que no reparo en que el aroma familiar de kaname se acercaba y tampoco se fijo cuando el castaño iba a chocar con ella. Kain tampoco reparo en kaname y de todas formas no importaba porque no quería ninguna distracción, sentía que si se distraía por un momento aquella especie de burbuja que habían construido, agradable y extraña se rompería, curiosamente no quería que aquello pasara, pero paso, de todos modos…

El joven ayudo a levantar a Ruka quien se había tropezado violentamente con alguien, al igual que la joven ambos levantaron la vista al escuchar el nombre de la aristócrata ser pronunciado por una voz masculina; los sentidos de Kain tintinearon cuando poso su vista frente a la elegante figura frente a ellos… un vampiro por supuesto, era demasiado atractivo para ser un simple humano, pero no cualquier vampiro…el licántropo no sentía un aura poderosa, de echo no la podía sentir lo cual le pareció extraño; Kain lo miro rápidamente, parecía haber un deje sobrenatural alrededor de él, pero aun así, podía oler la advertencia de peligro espirando por todos sus poros; a Kain no le daba buena espina y no era por el simple echo de ser vampiro, se esforzó por mantenerse controlado, aunque le irrito de sobremanera que el pelinegro casi tumbara a Ruka al suelo.

Lo siento Ruka…estas bien- empezó kaname siendo consiente de la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía el acompañante de Ruka, estaba demasiado sorprendido para expresarlo, kaname sabia que aquel pelirrojo era un licántropo al igual que el amigo de Yuuki. – que ahora es moda tener a los lobos como amigos? Sirven mejor de mascotas- pensó irritado al recordar a Yuuki dejándolo por Zero.

Eh…si gracias kaname- Ruka empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, no pensó encontrárselo, y tampoco le gustaba la manera en que lo estaba mirando el pelirrojo a su lado. – y tu?-

Estoy bien…me dirigía a…-no sabia realmente donde se dirigía así que dijo lo que le vino a la mente- iba al concurso de karaoke, de seguro empieza en cualquier momento – los ojos de Ruka se iluminaron.

Yo también voy para allá- aviso con un matiz de emoción y nerviosismo en su voz- yo…participare- comento

En serio? Entonces no me lo puedo perder- dijo kaname sonriéndole, realmente le causaba curiosidad verla cantar.

Eso seria estupendo- respondió la oji avellana aun mas contenta, miro de reojo a Kain quien tenia la mandíbula tensa – nosotros íbamos primero a tomar algo así que…- no podía creer lo que hacia, era la oportunidad perfecta y Yuuki no daba indicios por ningún lado sin embargo ella…- así que nos vemos allá- finalizo y kaname asintió.

Claro, nos vemos en el karaoke…adiós Ruka- kaname se alejo de ellos con su andar seguro y elegante y Ruka suspiro vencida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? .

Así que es él , es el afortunado- escucho decir al pelirrojo y Ruka volteo a verlo arrepintiéndose en el acto; Kain la miraba de una manera intensa pero con una emoción que no supo identificar en sus ojos, la chica se sintió intimidada y asintió tímidamente.

Si…es por kaname- acepto jugando con sus manos.

Kaname?- sopeso Kain, el nombre le sonaba, lo había escuchado en algún lugar.

Kuran kaname, un vampiro sangre pura, es el presidente de la clase nocturna en la academia Cross- explico y Kain abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

Kaname kuran…sangre pura…- pensaba el pelirrojo ya entendía todo, los cabos se estaban atando, era el heredero al trono vampírico, hijo de haruka y Yuuri…pero, porque no podía sentir su presencia? Se supone que al ser un purasangre y mas un kuran debía despedir indicios de su gran poder, estaría ocultándola?

Él sabia de aquel don en los purasangres, y si era el caso, aquel chico era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Ya veo…bueno vamos a comprar el refresco- soltó Kain sin emoción en la voz, adelantándose, Ruka lo siguió torpemente, sin entender que le ocurría.

-sean bienvenidos al concurso de karaoke del festival del día de san Valentín – saludo una joven desde un portavoz en medio de la tarima, el publico recién reunido vitoreo y estallo en aplausos iniciando el evento; Ruka se encontraba entre los participantes junto a rima que había estado esperándola con una sonrisa de disculpa, la joven le había explicado que se había perdido y Ruka lo dejo pasar, rima no perdió detalle en el apuesto acompañante de su amiga, quien con una reverencia se despidió de la castaña y se mesclo entre el publico, le preguntaría sobre mas detalles después del concurso. Kaname también observaba desde una esquina un poco alejado pero lo suficientemente cerca, aunque no podía verla, era consiente de que su hermana estaba allí también junto al peli plateado pero, no la buscaría… Yuuki había elegido a Zero entonces…pues que se quedara con Zero.

-donde esta?- la castaña empezaba a desesperarse, no podía ver kaname y lo que le permitía sentir su vinculo no era suficiente, sabia que estaba allí pero no sabia exactamente donde.

-cálmate lo vas a encontrar- escucho decir a Zero algo molesto, era realmente incomodo que ella estando con el pensara tanto en aquel chupasangre.

Tienes razón…lo siento- se disculpo Yuuki avergonzada, vio como el primer concursante paso al frente y se alarmo.

Ay no! Lo había olvidado- dejo salir la castaña con un semblante asustado y Zero la miro preguntándose a que se refería. Yuuki le explico todo.

Pues, entonces apresúrate porque ya empezaron- insto el licántropo algo irritado porque Yuuki le cantaría una tonta y cursi canción a kaname pero igual sentía curiosidad por verla cantar.

No te moles…-empezó la chica pero Zero la interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona

No me molesta, no soy tu hermano, ve, yo estaré bien, podre sobrevivir sin ti – bromeo Zero y Yuuki le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Nos vemos al rato entonces…no te burles si desafino- amenazo divertida la chica puyándolo con un dedo, Zero se limito a reír no prometiendo nada. Yuuki se alejo y fue detrás de la tarima, se inscribió en el concurso y afortunadamente aun era posible, le dieron un número, y vio que era la última. Cuando Yuuki se enfilo pudo ver a Ruka tres personas adelante y sonrió maléficamente.

Esto va a ser interesante- pensó el peli plateado mientras Kain llegaba junto a él.

Algún conocido va a cantar Zero?- pregunto el pelirrojo al verlo tan interesado mirando hacia la tarima y el se limito a asentir.

Pues ya somos dos- acepto Kain y Zero lo miro con curiosidad y escepticismo…si definitivamente iba a ser interesante…

Bueno cuando salga a escena puedes decirme quien es- le dijo Zero sintiendo curiosidad.

Los participantes fueron pasando uno por uno y kaito volvió a mirar a los alrededores, sintió como la mano femenina de Yori se posaba en su hombro.

Deja la paranoia, lo que va a pasar sucederá, solo ten paciencia, tener ansiedad no sirve de nada- aconsejo la rubia y kaito se encontró admirando aquella sabiduría femenina. Yori también podía sentirlo, algo extraño en el ambiente, en el cielo, en el aire, un mal presagio…la calma antes de la tormenta.

Ambos estaban alejados de la pequeña multitud que se había formado frente al concurso de karaoke, junto a unas casetas de juegos. El peli marrón ya había divisado a todo mundo, desde el purasangre kuran hasta el licántropo peli plateado de la otra vez.

-la siguiente participante, es una bella chica, su nombre es Ruka sounen- anuncio la coordinadora y todos aplaudieron al salir Ruka, muchos chicos silbaron en apreciación.

- es ella- aviso Kain con voz indiferente aunque Zero supo que solo fingía.

Ruka se sintió algo intimidada, era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello pero no se acobardo, paso al frente hasta llegar al micrófono y las luces la enfocaron.

Yo…quiero dedicarle esta canción a alguien especial, alguien a quien siempre eh admirado y…querido mucho– empezó Ruka mientras buscaba a kaname entre las personas, al estar en una posición mucho mas elevada, era mas fácil de dar con el y lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron y Ruka siguió sin dejar de mirarlo dándole a entender que era para él. –kaname…esto es para ti…"te miro a ti"- finalizo la chica y una melodía empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Desde bambalinas Yuuki no dejaba de apretar los puños.

Algo dentro de Kain se removió inquieto cuando escucho el nombre del purasangre salir de los finos labios de Ruka pero lo ignoro mientras, Zero fruncía el ceño a más no poder.

Oh vaya, al parecer todas están babeando por el chupasangre ese- pensó el peli plateado con sorna.

Ruka se concentro mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntaba las manos, todo quedo expectante para oírla.

_**Todos necesitamos inspiración  
>Todos necesitamos un alma<br>la hermosa melodía  
>cuando la noche esta sola<strong>_

La melodía inicio suave y el público empezó a levantar las manos y a mecerlas al ritmo de la canción.

_**Sí, cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos  
>Cuando no hay luz para acabar con<br>la oscuridad, es  
>Cuando yo. Yo te miro<strong>_

Algunas jovencitas suspiraron emocionadas, mientras otras se apegaban más a sus novios.

_**Cuando las olas  
>están inundando la costa y no puedo<br>encontrar mi camino a casa ya  
>es cuando yo … Yo, yo te miro ….<strong>_

Kaname no perdía vista de la chica, se sorprendió al inicio pero no pudo evitar sentir calidez ante el acto de Ruka, aun así, sentía cierta pena, la canción era realmente hermosa y sentía que la aristócrata no la había escogido al azar, realmente se veía que vivía la letra, que en verdad sentía lo que decía, por eso el publico la apoyaba tan fieramente, todo incluso él estaban conmovidos.

_**Tu pareces un sueño para mí  
>Al igual que los colores del Caleidoscopio<br>Cúbreme, Todo lo que necesito cada  
>respiro que doy y no sabes<br>Eres hermoso…**_

Kain escuchaba atentamente a la joven, realmente cantaba bien, y se veía tan linda allí, con ojos cerradas tan concentrada…

Tu amiga no canta nada mal –aprobó Zero sacándolo de sus peligrosos pensamientos.

_**Cuando las olas  
>están inundando la costa y no puedo<br>encontrar mi camino a casa ya  
>es cuando yo … Yo, yo te miro ….<strong>_

Ruka termino de cantar mientras abría sus ojos y la música se perdía poco a poco; cuando hubo desaparecido el público estallo en aplausos totalmente eufóricos.

Al parecer la competencia va a tener que esforzarse mas con esta hermosa chica- animo la coordinadora y el público vitoreo aun más. Ruka se inclino en una despedida y se fue por donde había entrado. Al entrar en bambalinas vio a rima que la esperaba en una esquina y también vio a Yuuki quien estaba en la fila de participantes, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y sintió un sudor frio en su nuca, la mirada de Yuuki era asesina, en verdad asesina. La cara de la muchacha era serena y sus labios estaban en calma pero en sus ojos se veía el brillo de la muerte, y solo la miraba a ella. La aristócrata siguió su camino para llegar a donde se encontraba rima, intentando ignorar a Yuuki quien la seguía con la mirada.

Dios mío Ruka estuviste increíble –alabo su amiga tomándola de los hombros – pero…ya viste como te mira Yuuki-sama? Nunca pensé en que fuera a concursar- dijo rima mirando levemente sobre el hombro de su amiga y Ruka suspiro resignada.

No te preocupes, estaré bien…sea lo que sea que pase hoy, estoy satisfecha con haber dado lo mejor de mí- dijo Ruka con una sonrisa y rima la abrazo.

Y ese fue takato hiwatari- el publico aplaudió perezosamente- la siguiente participante es una hermosa joven, su nombre es Yuuki kuran- anuncio dando paso a una decidida Yuuki quien avanzo con paso grácil por el escenario. El publico la recibió estruendosamente cautivado por la belleza y la presencia de la muchacha, muchos vampiros de la clase nocturna no podían creer que una purasangre participara en esa clase de eventos, ya de por si era raro que Ruka lo hubiera echo.

Kaname estaba más que en shock, ¿Qué rayos hacia Yuuki ahí? ¿Acaso ella iba a cantar? Si de por si la clase social vampírica los tildaba a ambos de raros a sus espaldas, se iban a morir con esto.

Yuuki tomo el micrófono en sus manos y respiro hondo, la multitud se quedo en silencio esperando. La joven no se molesto en divisar a kaname, se conformaba con saber que la observaba, además…así era mas fácil cantar, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, aunque sabia disimularlo muy bien de seguro su hermano si lo podía sentir por el vinculo.

Buenas noches- saludo educadamente a Yuuki le costaba hablar, nunca había echo algo así y jamás demostraba sus sentimientos a otra persona que no fuera su hermano, decidió dejarse llevar y decir lo que su corazón deseara decir – esta canción es para la persona mas especial para mi en el mundo, él siempre ah estado para mi sin importar que, y aunque…inconscientemente lo lastimo el sigue amándome igual que yo a el- soltó la chica con algo de rubor en las mejillas, el publico soltó un gran "awww" en general y la coordinadora se quito una lagrima que empezaba a salir de su ojo.

Zero no podía estar mas hastiado y fastidiado por las palabras de la chica mientras, algo en su interior se desangraba, pero aun así, no se movió de su sitio.

Tu sabes quien eres…-termino de decir la castaña, mientras las luces la enfocaban, Yuuki no se molesto en cerrar los ojos, ella era fuerte, dejo que su vista se perdiera en el firmamento y su mente en todas las cosas que había vivido con su hermano desde su niñez.

kaname miraba a Yuuki hipnotizado, las palabras de la chica habían calado tan hondo en el que el enojo y la rabia a causa de Zero se habían ido a volar muy lejos, lo único que deseaba mas que nada en ese momento era ir y apretujarla entre sus brazos mientras su boca devoraba la suya.

La melodía empezó a sonar suavemente mientras la chica se concentro en hacerlo lo mejor posible, no le interesaba ganar, solo quería que kaname entendiera.

_Siempre fui_

_Esclava de la libertad_

_De esas que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo_

La castaña no se preocupo por escoger alguna canción, solo escogió un ritmo que ya conocía y lo aplico a su letra, todo lo que salía de sus labios salía directo de su corazón, gracias a Dios era lo suficiente inteligente y rápida para adaptarla a la música lo suficiente bien para que nadie pudiera notar que era de ella y recién hecha…después de todo, ninguna canción en el mundo podría identificarlos de aquella manera…no aquello que ellos compartían...

_Y hasta que_

_Apareciste tu_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tu suelo_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

Yuuki recordó aquel día cuando rechazo a kaname frente a sus padres, lastimándolo hondamente, a pesar de que deseara con todas sus fuerzas ser su esposa, temía perder su libertad y aquello la cegó…

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz _

_En mi, ya son_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

Agradecía haberse dado cuenta a tiempo o al menos que su hermano hubiera sido lo suficiente tozudo para seguirla, ahora no podía imaginar estar en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado, ya no importaba si se casaban, estarían juntos y ella estaba dispuesta a cargar con lo que aquello repercutía.

_Y hasta hoy_

_Pensaba que aquello era libertad_

_Estaba perdida en otro lugar_

_Pero hoy te llevo por dentro_

_Me asome al laberinto de tu amor_

_Allí encontré mi verdad_

_Y en ti esta lo que quiero_

Yuuki aun no se creía lo cursi y poética que podría ser a veces, pero lo era, bueno cuando se lo proponía y pensaba en aquella persona que amaba, se sintió como aquellas chicas rosas que tanto detestaba pero no le importo.

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz _

_En mi, ya son_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

Kaname no era capaz de percibir nada que no fuera le melodiosa voz de su hermana, estaba seguro que ella pensó al igual que el en aquel día en que ella se negó a casarse y sonrió aliviado…aliviado de saber lo que ella sentía…aliviado de saber que pensaba acerca de los dos y supo que ya no tenia porque temer o dudar…no importara que pasara, lo suyo era inquebrantable.

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor…._

Zero ya no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a alejarse de allí bajo la mirada curiosa de Kain, apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de convertirse en lobo por la rabia y la decepción que sentía bullir desde su interior pero algo lo detuvo…

_Siempre fui esclava de la Libertad_

_Contigo puedo tocar_

_Lo que soñé_

_Tanto tiempo_

Yuuki dejo de cantar y con ella la melodía, el público estaba estático y un silencio se expandió por todo el lugar, la castaña no se inmuto por aquello e hizo una reverencia de despedida, pero en cuanto la hizo un ensordecer mar de vitoreos se hizo sentir en todo el festival ensordeciéndola, el publico estaba fuera de si aplaudiendo y gritando eufóricos; Yuuki sonrió pero solo quería ver a kaname y decirle…que lo amaba; era aquello que necesitaba para sentir que todo era real, que no se iría escapando de sus manos en cualquier momento despertándola como si de un sueño se tratase, la única forma que se sentiría bien, estable, completa.

Creo que tenemos un ganador!- anuncio feliz la coordinadora cuando un feroz aullido resonó en todo el festival silenciándolo todo, seguido de aquello, un grito rasgo el aire, el grito de una mujer…

Que ocurre?- pensó la castaña con un mal presentimiento, mientras todo ocurría tan rápido que apenas fue consiente de ello.

El cuerpo de una mujer se desplomo en un área cercana al evento mientras hordas de hombres con colmillos alargados se expandían por doquier, Yuuki concluyo rápidamente que debían ser vampiros niveles E, a causa de que todos tenían colmillos con tamaño fuera de lo común aun para un vampiro, el brillo desquiciado en sus ojos color rojo y sus rostros desfigurados por la sed irracional de sangre…

La castaña no dudo en tomar a Artemis que iba escondida debajo de su vestido blanco y sujeta en la parte superior de su pierna con una cinta, luego usaría algo como lo que usaba Yori.

Las personas reaccionaron rápidamente corriendo por todas partes intentando salvar sus vidas.

Todo hubiera parecido hacer un "clic" y el caos se abrió paso por doquier infectando el aire y el ambiente...

Kaname…- fue lo primero que invadió la mente de la castaña, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

N.A: OMG! Son las 11 pm; Tarde horas y dos días haciendo este cap. y aun así no termina ahí pero el siguiente cap. ya es con otro titulo XD ya que hasta aquí tenia que llegar con el titulo del dia de los besucones xD

Quiero agradecer a dani que me ayudo y me dio ideas, dani si no incorpore todo lo q sugerist lo siento espero q te haya gustado de todas formas n.n

También espero recibir review ya sea con elogios criticas o insultos no importa! xDD

Que conste q me tarde 3 dias! Solo q ustedes lo sentiran cm 4 porke nadie lee fanfic a las 11 de la noche xD

Ahora algunos reviews respondidos

**Soraya**: se Soraya note tu mensaje escondido tras el "^^…" me diste miedo xDDD pero aquí esta asi q la espera lo valio o no!

**Allin**: me alegro seguir leyéndote :D en serio me animas sigue asi , yo también te mando abrasos w

**Flor:** ya ves y Yuuki no hizo el ridículo xDD


	13. Incognitas

**N.A**: ola otra vez me tome un dia para mi y mis deberes, ire actualizando un dia si y el otro dia no es asegurado xD el capitulo de hoy será un POV por la perpectiva de todos y también para resolver la gran pregunta que todo mundo se hace ¿Dónde esta kaname? Bue tendrán que leer para hacer conjeturas xD, casi siento lastima por Yuuki.

Capitulo 12

**Incógnitas **

Zero ya no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a alejarse de allí bajo la mirada curiosa de Kain, apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de convertirse en lobo por la rabia y la decepción que sentía bullir desde su interior pero algo lo detuvo…

Mucho mas adelante, alejado de la vista de todos, escondido entre la oscuridad de dos casetas donde la luz no llegaba, una figura repugnante encerraba entre sus brazos el cadáver de una mujer, cuyo cuello era devorado sin piedad…por un vampiro nivel E…un asqueroso nivel E.

-maldición – gruño Zero con ira al no percatarse del hibrido a tiempo, Yuuki había acaparado todos sus sentidos. El cuerpo de Zero trasmuto sin siquiera proponérselo, ante la presencia del vampiro por mero instinto, sus manos se convirtieron violentamente en garras y sus ropas se rompieron en jirones dando paso al cuerpo de la bestia, el rostro de Zero se desfiguro y en su lugar el hocico, los ojos y la fauces del lobo aparecieron.

Kain quien lo observaba no entendía porque el cambio tan repentino hasta que el vampiro nivel E se abrió paso entre las sombras en posición de ataque aun sin soltar el cuerpo, la sangre aun borboteaba del cuello de su victima; la gente que se encontraba cerca no tardo en darse cuenta y una mujer grito aterrorizada, fue entonces que el nivel E soltó el cuerpo de la mujer, quien cayo al suelo con un ruido casi sordo y fue contra Zero; el peli plateado arremetió sin dificultad contra el, llevándoselo consigo a las sombras y descuartizándolo en cuestión de segundos, luego todo paso muy rápido, pero Kain ya lo había podido percibir y corriendo hacia las sombras por donde había ido a parar Zero, trasmuto violentamente a su lado al mismo tiempo que las hordas de niveles E salían por todas partes…

Kaito no perdió tiempo en organizar a sus hombres y Yori desenfundo su bloody rose disparando a todo vampiro enloquecido que veía, donde ponía la mirada soltaba la bala.

-ves te lo dije – le dijo Yori con una sonrisa cubriéndole la espalda, a kaito le pareció que había cierta presunción en su voz y le agrado…

Kain se movía rápidamente con Zero aprisionando entre sus fauces a todo vampiro nivel E que tuvieran cerca y llevándolos a la privacidad para descuartizarlos a gusto, los cuerpos de niveles E que lograban atrapar gritaban atemorizados y se removían violentamente poniendo resistencia, luego la muerte los envolvía sin piedad.

Zero observo que Yuuki aun seguía en el escenario y que un hibrido estaba apunto de atacarla, sin pensarlo siquiera fue en su rescate aplastando con todo su peso el cuerpo del hibrido y arrancándole la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Sabía que Yuuki se molestaría porque ella no era tan indefensa pero, no pudo evitarlo, se preocupaba por ella, así que ignorando su mirada asesina se alejo para regresar a su carnicería.

Kain sentía la ira y la adrenalina llenarlo por completo como siempre que se daba abasto con sus presas, le encantaba asesinar vampiros, ver sus caras de terror y sus gritos resquebrajados cuando enterraba sus colmillos en ellos; la euforia y el sadismo se apoderaron de el haciendo tan rápido su labor que el y Zero parecían sombras…tan ensimismado se volvía que lo único que relucía ante sus ojos eran vampiros y la sangre de ellos peros en el revuelo de su mente brillo un rostro, un rostro femenino y se acordó de Ruka…

El lobo de pelaje rojizo aulló con todas sus fuerzas y fue en busca de la aristócrata siguiendo su aroma; Ruka aun estaba tras bambalinas…

La joven castaña estaba apiñada junto a su amiga rubia en una esquina tras el telón del escenario, al ver a todos los vampiros los participantes y el staff habían huido pero ellas no, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que estaban mas seguras ocultas ahí, ya que detrás del karaoke estaba el muro de una casa, los niveles E no podrían sorprenderlas por ahí; aunque corrían el riesgo de que alguno diera con ellas y corriera el telón.

Rima respiraba agitadamente, jamás había visto un ataque así, solo había podido escuchar de ataques niveles E pero nunca había visto uno; rima al igual que Ruka Vivian alejadas de un mundo turbulento.

Cálmate un poco rima…nos vas a delatar- apremio la oji avellana, la rubia asintió y Ruka intento asomarse sin que la vieran por un agujero en la tela del gran telón negro. Estaba preocupada por kaname, y no lo veía por ningún lado

Por favor que este bien- pidió mentalmente Ruka sabiendo que de todos en el pueblo del que menos tendría que preocuparse seria del purasangre pero al no verlo empezó a imaginar ideas trágicas en su mente.

La aristócrata soltó un grito ahogado cuando un hibrido que andaba cerca de la tarima miro en su dirección y pudo ver el pequeño ojo avellana desentonando con el telón negro; la joven entro en pánico cuando el vampiro sonrió de manera tétrica mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos desorbitados enfocándola; el hibrido subió al escenario caminando peligrosamente en su dirección y Ruka se aparto de allí.

Rima uno se esta acercando- advirtió en susurros asustada, su amiga soltó un grito ahogado mientras ambas se alejaban del telón apretujándose contra el muro. Lo que paso a continuación las dejo confundidas; el hibrido rasgo la tela negra dándose paso violentamente por el orificio recién hecho, rugió cegado por el hambre y sus colmillos dejaban caer hileras de saliva llegando a su vestimenta; de repente el bestial cuerpo de un lobo gigante de pelo rojizo voló sobre ellos, sobrepasando al hibrido y colocándose en posición de defensa frente ambas aristócratas. Ruka observo al gran lobo que le daba la espalda y encaraba al hibrido, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia conocido…

Rima estaba echa un manojo de nervios y mas cuando el lobo se poso frente a ellas al parecer con la intención de hacer pedazos al nivel E. la rubia no era tonta, ella sabia que no se trataba de un simple lobo, era de un tamaño descomunal y de apariencia mucho mas intimidante, era…

Es un licántropo…estamos muertas- susurro rima detrás de Ruka- en cuanto asesina al nivel E nos descuartizara a nosotras- siguió asustada la rubia pero Ruka no sentía miedo…

Tal ves…- murmuro quedamente la castaña mientras seguía observando al lobo, sentía que lo conocía.

Kain se lanzo contra el hibrido y rima aprovecho para tomar a Ruka del brazo y arrastrarla consigo hacia afuera, intentando salvarlas; esto tomo totalmente desprevenida a Ruka.

Kain al ver que las jóvenes se alejaban termino con el hibrido y se adelanto rápidamente bloqueándoles el paso; el pelirrojo pensaba que no debían salir de allí, hasta que todo pasara.

Rima se intimido y dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

Ves? Nos asesinara- susurro la rubia a su amiga, pero Ruka no dejaba de mirar al licántropo con una mirada suspicaz.

Kain gruño en frustración, sabiendo que no lo entenderían y ellas lo malinterpretaron retrocediendo aun mas; el pelirrojo resignado como estaba decidió que no se movería de ahí, Zero podría apañárselas solo.

Yori disparo a un vampiro que iba a atacar a un hombre, y al dar la vuelta tropezó con el cadáver de un joven que había caído a sus espaldas, la chica no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

Yori maldijo por lo bajo cuando la bloody rose cayo a trompicones a unos centímetros de ella dejándola indefensa, cuando la rubia se dispuso a levantarse dos niveles E le cayeron encima, inconscientemente se cubrió con ambos brazos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego…

Levántate Yori, rápido! – demando kaito frente a ella, le sujeto con delicadeza de un brazo y la ayudo a levantarse devolviéndole su pistola.

gracias kaito kun –agradeció sinceramente Yori sin molestarse en sacudirse el polvo de la ropa.

Como que no sabes donde esta? – gruño incrédulo hanabusa y takuma tuvo que posar una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y recordarle a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

Hanabusa tranquilo es Yuuki- le murmuro el joven ichijo, el heredero de los aidou dejo caer los hombros mientras pensaba donde podría estar kaname.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto la castaña con una tajanteria marca Yuuki kuran, los jóvenes se sobresaltaron por la repentina pregunta.

Nuestro viaje de Londres ah culminado y llegamos hace apenas unas horas, cuando nos enteramos que estaban aquí, decidimos sorprenderlos pero…bueno ya ves que sucedió…- explico takuma y hanabusa decidió volver a hablar esta vez mas sosegado.

Nos enteramos del proyecto de sus padres en la academia y estamos dispuestos a participar también- el tono del joven era mas Cortez esta ves; era sabido por todos que Yuuki y el no eran tan amigos como deberían pero, Yuuki no dejaba de ser un purasangre y tampoco dejaba de ser una kuran.

Ya veo – se limito a decir la castaña mientras volvía a limpiar el lugar con sus sentidos pero de nuevo nada…- debemos encontrar a kaname – insto Yuuki y ambos chicos asintieron.

Yo iré mas adelante y ustedes dos pueden ir por allá- señalo el rubio, se separarían para ganar mas terreno mas adelante seguía la callejuela y se dividía en otro camino a mano derecha. A Yuuki no le gustaba la idea pero acepto. Los tres vampiros se separaron poniendo manos a la obra.

Kaname intento mirar a través de la ventana ahumada dentro de la elegante limosina; como el auto se encontraba estacionado en un oscuro callejón no se podía ver mucho del exterior.

El muchacho tenía deseos oscuros de borrar con sus propias manos la sonrisa arrogante y presuntuosa de su "querido" tío rido, quien no le despegaba la mirada desde el otro lado del asiento trasero.

El ataque de los niveles E le había tomado totalmente desprevenido pero luego al ver al sirviente de su tío llamarlo algo de lucidez llego a su mente.

A kaname no le quedaba de otra que seguir al nivel C hasta donde se encontraba su tío pero, no podía irse así por así, sin estar primero seguro que Yuuki estaría bien; vio como Yuuki lo buscaba y casi se deja ver al presenciar como un nivel E iba contra ella, por suerte el Zero intervino a tiempo quitándole un susto de encima.

Hasta que sirves de algo perro sarnoso- había pensado el purasangre con una sonrisa

Tuvo que alejarse cuando Yuuki empezó a sentirlo a través del vinculo, el nivel C lo llevo a una parte del pueblo que estaba desierta ¿Dónde estaban las personas aterrorizadas?, kaname sintió la presencia de su tío esperándolo dentro de una limosina negra mas adelante en la callejuela, el nivel C abrió la puerta trasera y el pelinegro vio a rido esperándolo adentro con un ademan descarado de invitación.

Que es lo que quieres rido? – pregunto fríamente el pelinegro cuando paso al interior de la limosina y la puerta fue cerrada a sus espaldas, luego de eso el auto arranco y lo llevo a un lugar mas alejado dentro de un callejón, rido hizo un movimiento con las manos, un conjuro que kaname ya conocía; algo cubrió todo el callejón donde se escondían, manteniéndolos ocultos para cualquier sentido.

Kaname sabia que de todos modos Yuuki podría sentirlo vagamente.

Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu tío kaname- comento rido de forma burlona y kaname gruño en respuesta dándole la cara

Tu no eres mi tío, ni mi superior…eres solamente un insecto – escupió el pelinegro con la voz cargada de desprecio y rencor, rido frunció la boca sin ocultar su molestia, se acerco lentamente a kaname hasta que sus rostros se enfrentaron de cerca, los ojos del pelinegro no dejaban de mirar a los de rido con evidente superioridad, expresaban ira contenida y odio; rido sonrió de lado.

Es cierto… no soy superior a ti…pero no olvides algo querido sobrino…yo tengo todo el control y si a mi me da la gana…puedo voltear el tablero a mi conveniencia- susurro el mayor, el aliento de rido llegaba hasta kaname por cual motivo este no se atrevía a respirar; una lenta sonrisa se formo en la mente del menor, no iba a comentar nada al respecto, dejaría que su "querido" tío pensara lo que le diese la gana. Luego de unos minutos en la tensa batalla de miradas kaname se alejo hasta dar contra la puerta y se restregó los ojos con una mano cansado…

Tu eres el causante de esto cierto?- pregunto el menor con referencia al ataque de niveles E y rido se encogió de hombros.

Que te hace pensar eso? – insinuó con inocencia fingida- Venia desde tu casa y…- dijo el mayor y kaname se tenso

Donde están mis padres? – pregunto kaname con voz neutral, rido sonrió aun mas

Tus padres? – se burlo rido con una carcajada y kaname le miro con peligrosidad –Descuida sobrino….ellos están bien…solo fui de visita familiar y como pasaba por aquí…decidí venir a saludar…- comento rido como si hablara del clima pero kaname no se creyó nada de lo que dijo, como buen estratega que era tampoco le dejo saber sus pensamientos.

Si no tienes nada que valga la pena escuchar…me marcho- comenzó el pelinegro y rido lo tomo del brazo prudentemente

Solo quería decirte sobrino que muy pronto…-empezó rido "antes de lo que imaginas yo seré el líder del clan kuran así que…tienes como sabrás dos opciones, quedarte de brazos cruzados hasta que te de alguna utilidad o ser destruido"- puede que tu padre me entregue el liderazgo de la familia, convirtiéndome en el rey supremo de la raza- siguió calmadamente "no soy tonto kaname, te estaré vigilando, ve caminando derecho o atente a las consecuencias" – como veras no tengo intenciones de que aquello no se haga realidad, así que te pido que sigas siendo la buena marioneta que as sido siempre y no pienses en meter tus narices en donde no te llaman... –amenazo el mayor con una sonrisa cruel y sombría "así que sigue en tu papel si quieres al menos salvar algo de lo que amas". Kaname guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego se dispuso a hablar.

Entonces…esto lo as provocado tu…-soltó el menor aunque aquello ya lo sabia- porque?-

No hagas tantas conjeturas, las conjeturas llevan a la curiosidad y recuerda que el mocoso curioso perdió todo por su curiosidad- hablo rido y kaname entendió la amenaza en el doble sentido de sus palabras, apretó los puños y lo miro directo a los ojos.

Pretendes que me quedare sin hacer nada mirando como haces un infierno este mundo no es así?- pregunto retóricamente el menor mientras apretaba la manija de la puerta con ira contenida, el mayor rio con ganas y kaname supo que odiaría esa risa mas que nada.

Eso era todo lo que quería decirte sobrino, para que nunca digas que te tomo por sorpresa- comento rido ignorando las palabras de kaname- por si no te queda claro aun, lo único que te pido es que sigas en esa escuelucha cumpliendo con tu deber y manteniéndote al margen de todo entendido?- rido no esperaba respuesta y tampoco la recibió, kaname abrió la puerta del auto con violencia y la cerro del mismo modo.

La limosina salió rápidamente del callejón dejando al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos y su enorme odio.

Rido…rido…eres un completo imbécil –murmuro para si el menor; rido pensaba que lo tenia acorralado, creía que no intentaría nada, que tenia todos los flancos cubiertos…pues se equivocaba…kaname tenia cartas bajo la manga… Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, estaba seguro que rido lo tenia vigilado, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso podría tomar represalias…

Kaname ya sabia de las intenciones de su tío, después de todo fue por aquello que había sido obligado a regresar a este mundo; sin embargo no pensó que estaría llevando a cabo sus planes tan pronto…bueno el también empezaría a actuar….si rido planeaba hacer su golpe de estado, el iba a frustrar todos sus planes; la gran pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo rido para llevarlos a cabo? Era obvio que se valdría de los niveles E para conformar fuerzas militares pero…debía haber algo más…algo que kaname estuviera ignorando… sea como sea, primero…debía poner a salvo a Yuuki.

Kaname dejo escapar un suspiro ante la idea de lo que ello conllevaba…este incidente solo había sido el comienzo…la guerra era inminente…

Seria difícil controlar a Yuuki y también debía ir a su casa a cerciorarse de que había echo rido realmente; si le había comentado algo a sus padres…si quería que su plan funcionara sus padres y su hermana tenían que estar a salvo, sino podría perderlos en el intento; rido era muy poderoso y nadie podría hacerle frente directamente…nadie excepto él, pero el estaba descartado por razones obvias.

De alguna forma pondría a todos lejos de las garras de rido y luego algún peón se enfrentaría a el…destruyéndolo; aunque aun no sabia quien podría ser el desdichado.

– Rido debe dejar de existir…aunque con ello… yo también pueda desaparecer –pensó el pelinegro y a pasos lentos salió del callejón.

Yuuki partió a la mitad al hibrido que se le cruzo en frente sin perder el tiempo; ella y hanabusa corrían hacia donde la castaña creía sentir la presencia de su hermano, era débil pero de ahí se guiaba.

Un grupo de niveles E apareció al frente y hanabusa no tardo en lanzar una marejada de hielo, dejándolos atrapados e inmóviles.

-estas segura que es por aquí?- volvió a preguntar el rubio pero Yuuki no respondió dando zarpazos violentos al cuerpo de otro nivel E, el hibrido grito de dolor cuando la castaña le amputo ambos brazos y luego le enterró la oz en el pecho. – de donde es que salen?- gruño congelando a un par que venían por detrás –parecen nunca acabar –

-no lo ce…pero…muchos humanos perdieron su humanidad…esto es cruel- soltó Yuuki tristemente, eran muchos híbridos por lo tanto muchos humanos que perdieron su vida. La castaña recordó todo lo que Zero le había dicho en la montaña la primera ves que lo vio luego de sus meses de ausencia….

Hanabusa no dijo más y se detuvo cuando la chica lo hizo; el joven miro confundido a Yuuki.

-que pasa porque te detienes?- pregunto aidou pero ella seguía estática con la vista al frente, el rubio siguió el rumbo de su mirada y al hacerlo quedo en el mismo estado.

Hileras de niveles E estaban frente a ellos a tan solo unos metros, bloqueando el camino y toda clase de escapatoria; aidou volteo cuando los gruñidos y rugidos de mas híbridos hicieron aparición y los acorralaron por detrás…estaban atrapados…

Bien aidou es hora de que me demuestres de que estas hecho- sentencio la castaña de manera sombría mientras apretaba entre sus dedos a Artemis; el arma vibro en respuesta; ambos se pusieron de espaldas al otro cubriendo los dos flancos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio donde nadie se atrevía a respirar, hasta que el primer hibrido dio el primer ataque y los demás se les lanzaron encima.

Kaname deambulaba por la callejuela, ensimismado en sus cavilaciones cuando percibió ciertos aromas ya conocidos y se dirigió en aquella dirección.

Yuuki se llevo al filo de su oz varios cuerpos, apiñándolos como si fueran brochetas y descuartizándolos antes de que se volvieran cenizas, estaba descargando toda su ira; ira por no poder estar con kaname, porque estaba preocupada por el, porque aquellos monstruos arruinaron el festival, porque ya debían haber matado a muchos en el pueblo…

Cuidado kuran!- advirtió el joven rubio cuando congelaba a unos cuantos tras de ella; los cuerpos que quedaban atrapados en el hielo se hacían pedazos, a causa de las bajas temperaturas o porque el hielo era tan cortante como el filo de un cuchillo. Yuuki estaba iracunda y casi hiere a aidou con su oz, el rubio frunció el ceño algo enojado.- ten mas cuidado- exclamo pero Yuuki parecía no escucharlo.

La castaña se detuvo cuando empezó a sentir a su hermano con mayor intensidad, como si se acercara…

No te distraigas!- le grito aidou pero era tarde, 5 niveles E aprovecharon su distracción y la tomaron por sorpresa cayéndole literalmente encima.

La castaña cayo al suelo estrepitosamente bajo los salvajes cuerpos, que no perdieron tiempo para morderla.

Yuuki sintió varios colmillos perforarle el brazo donde sostenía a Artemis, quien se deslizo entre sus dedos por causa del dolor.

No!- grito adolorida la castaña cuando la sangre empezó a brotar rápidamente , inundando el ambiente.

Los ojos de aidou velaron con el característico matiz rojo cuando el aroma de la sangre espesa y poderosa llego hasta el.

Los otros niveles E al olfatear la sangre de la castaña no dudaron en abalanzarse contra Yuuki pero aidou los barrio con agujas de hielo, aniquilándolos antes de llegar siguiera a tocarla.

Yuuki intento deshacerse de los que tenia encima pero no lograba dar con Artemis, fue entonces cuando el miedo se filtro entre sus músculos a causa de la desesperación; aidou no podía acercarse para ayudarla porque cada vez que lo intentaba hordas de híbridos le impedían el paso.

-no….acaso…voy a morir así?…sin poder ver a kaname?- pensó la joven y recordó lo que su hermano le había enseñado…así que, ignorando el dolor y suprimiendo sus emociones se concentro…

El pelinegro corrió mas deprisa cuando el olor de la sangre de su hermana llego a el.

-Yuuki…- kaname estaba más que asustado, había pensado que su hermana estaría a salvo pero… ella estaba sangrando…mucho…

Basta!- grito a todo pulmón la castaña, mientras los cuerpos de los híbridos eran sacudidos violentamente, por una fuerza invisible lejos de ella, llevados a varios metros en el aire sus cuerpos se corroían rápidamente; ni siquiera tocaban el suelo cuando ya sus cenizas se esparcían por todos lados.

Yuuki- llamo hanabusa cuando al fin pudo llegar a ella; la castaña tenía ambos brazos sangrando, su vestido estaba sucio y manchado de sangre la cual aun brotaba por varios orificios, tenia rasguñada la cara y ambas piernas.

El rubio la levanto en brazos, tomando a Artemis quien había regresado a su forma de báculo, la joven estaba a punto de desmayarse y el aun estaba rodeado de niveles E.

Maldición…-farfullo aidou viéndose sin escapatoria. Los niveles E que habían quedado los rodearon, no eran muchos pero aun así, seguían superándolos en numero; hanabusa intento alejarse unos pasos cuando ellos avanzaron sedientos con movimientos torpes y lentos.

Hanabusa no podía enfrentarles, para eso tendría que dejar a Yuuki y ellos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para beber de ella, la joven ya no podía defenderse, había sido mordida en más de un lugar y había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Con un último gruñido los híbridos fueron contra ellos y aidou tubo que cerrar los ojos, apretando el cuerpo de la castaña contra su pecho en un vano intento de protección, esperando el golpe…pero nada paso…

El rubio abrió a medio camino sus ojos con curiosidad y los termino de abrir por completo cuando el característico y delicioso aroma de kaname llego a él tan fuerte como un golpe certero.

Kaname…- murmuro el joven aidou mirándolo fijamente como si fuera alguna especie de alucinación. El pelinegro estaba parado justo frente a el, estaban completamente solos sin rastro de niveles E. aidou trago saliva cuando vio la mirada sombría de kaname, no pudiendo evitar sentir una especie de miedo pesado y profundo; los ojos de kaname estaban entenebrecidos por alguna clase de emoción oscura.

Dámela hanabusa- pidió el pelinegro aunque sonaba a clara orden, el rubio obedeció sin chistar y entrego a los brazos del purasangre el cuerpo casi inconsciente de su hermana, de forma cuidadosa.

Kaname eres tu…- murmuro débilmente la castaña con sus parpados cerrados, hundiendo su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, aspirando su aroma. Kaname no dijo nada mas sin embargo, se inclino para besar afectuosamente la cabeza de su hermana.

Perdóname Yuuki…perdona por no haber llegado a tiempo…- le susurro muy cerca- prometo que podrás castigarme como quieras…- Yuuki no volvió a hablar, estaba extrañamente agotada y se conformaba con tenerlo cerca. – hanabusa…-

Si!- dijo rápidamente el aludido, temiendo molestar al purasangre

Vámonos de aquí- se limito a decir mientras hanabusa asentía; ambos empezaron a andar por la callejuela justo por donde habían venido. Aidou dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás, donde apenas hace unos segundos se había llevado a cabo la batalla; no había rastro de nada, ni cenizas, ni sangre…era como si kaname hubiera borrado toda la evidencia con tanto solo hacer acto de presencia…obviamente cualquiera que pasara por allí jamás podría imaginar el combate que acaban de tener.

Llamare a takuma, le diré que ya te encontramos –comento de repente el rubio sacando su celular y kaname por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar le dirigió algo de atención.

Takuma esta aquí?- pregunto el mayor aunque ya suponía que hanabusa no había venido solo.

Si…- aidou empezó a marcar el numero y con tan solo unas cuantas palabras cerro el móvil, a los pocos minutos takuma ya los estaba esperando mas adelante en la misma encrucijada en la que se habían separado con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio todo el marco; Yuuki inconsciente y bañada en sangre, kaname con un semblante sombrío y asesino y por ultimo aidou… aidou que no cabía a la par de incomodo y temeroso…

Ola –saludo simplemente el heredero ichijo mientras hanabusa se colocaba a su lado, luego lo interrogaría.

Puedes hacernos el favor de llevarnos a la academia takuma?- pidió el pelinegro, había ordenado a su chofer no venir a buscarlos y no podía regresar así, con Yuuki sangrando e inconsciente.

Claro kaname- dijo takuma mientras abría su móvil para llamar a su chofer, hanabusa tenia la mirada en el suelo y kaname lo enfoco.

Hanabusa…también quiero pedirte un favor…algo importante- empezó el purasangre y aidou levanto inmediatamente la mirada, posándola fijamente en kaname, esta ves los ojos del mayor no tenían ansias de muerte, estaban serenos y apacibles…cosa muy rara…

Tu solo dime –acepto aidou y kaname sonrió levemente.

**N.A**: omg! xDD otro cap no tanto como el anterior pero bueno, si me tardo días es porque uno, tengo tarea dos el cap es dificil tres me fui de vaga xDD pero aki esta, no es tan sorprendete como los otros pero esencial para el desarrollo de lo q se avecina, espero lo disfruten.

Como siempre acepto toda clase de comentarios, especialmente los q son largos y llenos de sus emociones y opiniones esos me encantan! xDD

Quería decirles que ya no subiré los caps tan seguido es decir tal ves me tarde un dia o dos o talves no eso depende de mis obligaciones, también quería avisar que este fic pronto pasara nuevamente a categoría M ntienden? M! XDD

Ahora algunos reviews

Pd: este cap lo subi a medianoche a ver cuantas lo leen a esta ora xDD ya q me andan presumiendo q no soy la única sonanbula

**Kanadla**: en serio te la llevo? Para seguir leyendo mis fics? Jajajaja pero si es por eso q estarías en el hospital mujer por desangre! Q te pareció este cap¿? xDD

**Vijinxed****: **para que una zerista ame mi fanfic kaname Yuuki debo ser muy buena umildad aparte xDDD me alegro muxoT_T no sabes! Q te guste a pesar de todo xDD y q no seas la única eso me sube el ego pero no te cohíbas sigue! xDD

**Soraya**:niña ya sabes que me encantan tus post largos, con todos tus pensamientos, gracias por seguirme a pesar de todo y perdonarme las tardanzas owo xD y no los vampiros son cm las estrellas de Hollywood nunca van al baño xDD ni les salen barros y brillan cn su propia luz crema xDD

**Oschii**: contenta con la pelea? Yuuki lucho por su cuenta y puso n practica lo q kaname le enseño, Te di batalla muert y sangre xD te gusto? Asmelo saber n.n

**gryphusclaw****: **bienvenida! w me alegra leert en serio y mas porke también soy cm tu, llevo años leyendo fics en esta pag y apenas ace unas semanas esq ice mi cuenta, y empece a redactar este fics también a postear los q me gustaban w. en verdad gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo bien q me hicieron sentir n.n a los escritores siempre les gustara q su material sea de agrado para los q leen owo. Gracias a ti por tus comentarios espero seguir leyéndote a lo largo del fic n.n

**suxzylove****: **pero si es la lectora prodiga xDD bromas, me alegra leert de nuevo, me preguntaba si te habia pasado algo, lo bueno es q ya tienes internet y as vuelto w q te pareció el cap? xD y si lees de madrugada espero q leeas este xD sino las acusare a todas! xDD espero q ya no sigas picada y averte saciado todas las ansias de saber q pasara xD yo también duermo leyendo fanfic en especial de Harry poter , vk etc, de incesto y yaoi xDDD asi q adivinast q era de myley cyrus yo no soy fan de ella pero me gustan las canciones emcionales como esta y i climb pienso q debería dedicarse a ello y no en las q acostumbra xDD son hermosas y esta es de su peli en la cula me sentí identificada la ultima canción te la recomiendo, pero si asta la de camila supiste q era xD te las sabes todas eh! Yo buscaba q ambas canciones cuadraran cn kien las cantaban y q expresaban lo q sentían ambas en especial la de yuki q siempre fue una rebelde asta q se emparejo cn kaname y decidió sentar cabeza n.n

obra de arte¿ T/T ouuuu

aber cuantas lo leen antes q llegue el alba si tanto me presumen q leen en las madrugadas! xDD

me despido asta la proxima


	14. Amor en tiempos de guerra

**N.A**: ola niñas owo, sorry la tardanza pero me dio una migraña diabólica y tuve q irme a la cama luego me cortaron el internet XD PERO! HEME AKI T_T aquí recordándoles que pronto lo subiré a rating M y todo el protocolo como declaimer y eso –w-

Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran matsuri hino quien siempre nos tortura con la espera de su manga vampire knight cada mes xD notese mi resentimiento sosegado owo

Capitulo 13

Amor en tiempos de guerra I

Takuma miraba a través del retrovisor a los hermanos kuran; ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra desde que salieron del pueblo.

Luego de encargarle a aidou aquel favor especial este se alejo de ellos rápidamente hacia el meollo del festival; el rubio no sabia como había terminado todo o cuantos muertos había ya, solo era consiente de las sirenas y los gritos de las personas que aun se escuchaban cuando el auto ya había llegado a la carretera.

Takuma tenia muchas preguntas acerca de lo que había visto antes y después de dar con Yuuki; ¿había sido un lobo lo que había visto descuartizar a ese nivel E?

¿Por qué kaname apareció de ese modo y porque no podían encontrarlo? ¿Cómo es que habían tantos niveles e, saben acaso los kuran lo que esta pasando? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaría luego de este incidente, saldrá a la luz publica o aidou habrá logrado su objetivo?

Takuma entro en el asiento del copiloto para que Kaname pudiera acomodar a Yuuki en el trasero, la chica había dejado de sangrar, por su don natural de curación pero el olor a sangre emanaba de ella como un detonante fuerte y aun seguía muy débil. Takuma agradecía que el conductor fuera un humano y no un vampiro porque dado el caso tendrían muchos problemas, y hablando de problemas, esperaban que no se encontrara nadie en el dormitorio aun.

Takuma volvió a observar a los dos purasangres, Yuuki estaba aun despierta luchando contra el sueño inminente, la joven tenia extendida las piernas a lo largo del asiento trasero mientras, descansaba en los brazos de su hermano con el rostro apoyado en su pecho.

Los ojos entrecerrados de la chica parecían no poder mirar otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de su hermano y viceversa; desde que habían subido al auto se habían mantenido así, como si se estuviesen comunicando en un lenguaje secreto y silencioso.

Kaname miraba fijamente los ojos de su hermana, no hablaban pero sus emociones a través del vinculo si, el podía leerla claramente y una sonrisa leve y confortante afloro en sus labios.

Yuuki…-

No…no pienso dormir…no quiero…-empezó la menor en susurros débiles pero que el mayor pudo entender, mientras se apretujaba mas contra su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento de descuido caería en la inconsciencia y no deseaba aquello…tenia muchas preguntas que hacer y además quería beber de kaname y quitarse toda aquella preocupación que aun la invadía sin saber el motivo. La castaña Solo estaba esperando llegar para poder estar solos. – tu oferta de castigo aun sigue en pie?- intento bromear y el asintió, sus ojos brillaron en una emoción picara.- bien…- Yuuki también moría por decirle aquellas dos palabras que debió haberle dicho desde el principio, pero que el ataque de híbridos impidió; Hasta entonces se conformaba con la sensación deliciosa y confortante de estar entre sus brazos, se sentía segura y protegida; Yuuki agradecía tenerlo cerca, luego del susto que había pasado cuando no lo encontraba y cuando casi muere en esa callejuela.

Perdona…- volvió a decir el pelinegro y Yuuki negó con la cabeza

Ya paso –

…Casi mueres… –

No fue tu culpa…-

Si lo fue…-la voz de kaname cargaba con un deje sombrío y Yuuki supo que ocultaba algo importante.

-bien ya llegamos – anuncio takuma abriéndoles la puerta del auto; kaname bajo con su hermana en brazos cuidadosamente.

- estas seguro que no quieres que me quede?- pregunto preocupado el rubio, no percibía ninguna presencia dentro del dormitorio, lo cual indicaba que aun todos estaban en el pueblo. Kaname volvió a negar.

- no takuma, me es necesario que vayas y ayudes a aidou, aun debe haber mucha conmoción…de seguro, todos deben estarse preguntando donde estamos…evita que alguien mas se entere, borra sus memorias si es necesario, pero nadie absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que paso hoy- ordeno el mayor y takuma asintió. Si quería que su plan funcionara nadie que no estuviera en sus planes estratégicos debía saber la verdad, eso solo complicaría las cosas.

- que harás con los cazadores? – el rubio sabia que ellos eran un asunto a parte.

- no te preocupes…por ahora no sabrán que paso realmente, eso incluye a Cross y Yagari, ellos mas que nadie no deben enterarse, pero se de alguien que si puede- comento el pelinegro pensativo, ya le había dado a aidou todas las indicaciones. Takuma asintió y entonces Kaname pensó en los licántropos pero no dijo nada, no sabia si takuma los había visto, de todos modos, aidou les haría llegar el mensaje; todo debía ir como lo planeado sino su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

- espero que Yuuki se ponga bien- deseo el rubio despidiéndose y subiendo nuevamente al coche, el auto salió por la salida de la academia, perdiéndose en la carretera.

Kaname suspiro de alivio, a pesar de todo, volvía a estar solo…solo con Yuuki, luego habría tiempo para arreglar lo que hizo su tío…

Porque no quieres que nadie se entere?- escucho preguntar débilmente a su hermana y el sonrió.

Olvida eso, olvídate de todo solo…preocúpate por ti- aconsejo el pelinegro entrando al dormitorio que estaba en penumbras, no le importo, después de todo él era un vampiro. Kaname camino confiadamente atravesando el recibidor para luego subir las escaleras.

Como te sientes?- pregunto a Yuuki cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, la joven se encogió de hombros.

No lo ce…me siento extraña-

Es normal…no solo perdiste sangre- kaname abrió la puerta de su habitación con sus poderes mentales y la cerro a sus espaldas- sino que también, te agotaste en ese despliegue de poder que usaste para sacarte a esos vampiros de encima…fue exagerado- comento poniendo a Yuuki lentamente sobre la cama, ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces, la oscuridad les daba una cómoda privacidad.

En serio?- Yuuki rio un poco- no lo pensé en ese momento…solo quería que se alejaran…supongo que necesito practicar mas- Yuuki extendió la mano y kaname la tomo recostándose junto a ella, la joven estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía moverse lo suficiente para quedar sobre su pecho pero no fue necesario, su hermano se puso de lado para acariciarle los cabellos.

La joven se dedico a aspirar el aroma de kaname como si fuera una droga y fue entonces que se permitió soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Yuuki…-

Lo siento…es que…-

Lo ce…- el pelinegro se inclino para besar los cálidos labios de la chica y Yuuki sintió sus labios fríos contra los suyos, pero le gusto, la joven intento profundizar el beso levantando un poco la cabeza pero, kaname se alejo con lentitud.

El chico podía sentir todo el miedo y la frustración que había sentido y que aun sentía; sabia que era por haber pensado que ya no lo vería de nuevo y que aun sentía por culpa suya, porque el sentía aquello por causa de rido y esas emociones se infiltraban en Yuuki haciéndola sentir lo mismo en una menor escala, casi como la sombra de una emoción.

No te esfuerces – aconsejo con una sonrisa y Yuuki gruño por lo bajo. Kaname rio burlonamente mientras abría todo los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, el purasangre deslizo perezosamente la tela por sus brazos para arrojarla sin preocupaciones en algún rincón de la habitación. Yuuki sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y se dio cuenta que su caja torácica era el problema; la joven había dejado de respirar mientras su corazón latía desbocado, lastimando sus paredes internas cuando kaname dejo al descubierto su firme pecho y abdomen plano, preguntándose si haría lo mismo con sus pantalones. El pelinegro no perdía vista de todos los gestos que hacia su hermana sintiendo cierta satisfacción interna, pero siendo la situación tan seria como era mantuvo en su rostro una expresión neutral.

-necesitas beber sangre para recuperarte Yuuki, has perdido una cantidad importante sumando el desgaste de energía que utilizaste- explico el purasangre acomodándola entre unas almohadas para darle más altura en la cabecera de la cama. – luego…cuando te sientas mejor tendrás que darte un baño; tienes suerte de que tenga un sello de sangre en mi habitación y el olor no salga de aquí pero… si en dado caso aun no te sientes bien, yo mismo te bañare- soltó con algo de picardía y una leve sonrisa, la castaña se sonrojo inevitablemente mientras kaname se ponía a horcadas sobre ella, apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas sobre la superficie de la cama para que su hermana no sintiera peso alguno; el joven se inclino con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica mientras, ladeaba la suya dejando expuesto su largo cuello. Los ojos carmín de la castaña brillaron en un velo rojizo mientras sentía como sus colmillos se alargaban dentro de su boca.

Elije el castigo que quieras Yuuki…- murmuro contra su rostro con voz tortuosamente ronca indicando que por ese motivo se había quitado su camisa – pero aliméntate primero- kaname cerro los ojos y acerco su cuello a la boca de la castaña quien estaba levemente inclinada gracias a las almohadas.

Yuuki apoyo suavemente las manos en los hombros desnudos del mayor. Kaname sintió una corriente recorrerlo ante el contacto, la castaña solo le basto inclinarse un poco para llegar al cuello caliente de su hermano mayor, la respiración de Yuuki le hacia cosquillas y enviaba oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo; esa zona estaba tan sensible… kaname procuro encerrar todo sus pensamiento, emociones y recuerdos en un rincón donde Yuuki no pudiera accesar o siquiera notar.

Esta bien…en cuanto a tu castigo…ya tengo algo en mente- susurro Yuuki con malicia y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír con antelación.

La castaña empezó con un beso suave, casi como una caricia sobre el tentador cuello del purasangre, podía sentir la sangre de su yugular correr rápidamente por la vena que palpitaba impaciente por ser profanada. La joven relamió la zona una y otra ves hasta enterrar sus colmillos en la tersa piel con un solo embate, escucho como su hermano dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se concentro en su labor.

Zero permanecía cruzado de brazos sobre el tejado de una tienda de antigüedades, el peli plateado podía mirar todo desde allí; los policías corriendo de un lado a otro, las ambulancias llevándose a personas heridas y otras mas graves, como también…los cuerpos de los que habían muerto a causa del ataque.

Que tienes?- pregunto Kain detrás de el, Zero no lo veía pero por su tono de voz sabia que estaba enojado.

Nada…solo pensaba en lo que me dijo el chupasangre- comento Zero recordando el pedido de aidou

Ah…claro…y que piensas hacer?- Kain avanzo hasta estar a su lado, viendo que la zona estaba quedando desierta poco a poco

Escuchare lo que tenga que decir kuran…si no me convence informare al clan de esto- respondió Zero, el tampoco estaba de buen humor.

Como embajador es tu decisión pero…recuerda que esto no es normal…hemos tenido situaciones así antes Zero pero tu bien sabes que esto es…un ataque a gran escala…como si…-Kain no quería hacer conclusiones precipitadas; en los anteriores ataques el delito era algo encubierto pero en esta ocasión parecía no importar que todo saliese a la luz del conocimiento publico.

Como si hubiera sido planeado- termino el peli plateado por el.- algo me dice que este incidente esta ligado a los anteriores, si mi instinto no me miente el causante de esto y todo lo demás es el mismo…el mismo purasangre-

Puede que tengas razón…y todos estén relacionados…pero la pregunta es ¿Quién? –

Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar- murmuro Zero mas para el que para Kain, quien también se ensimismo en sus propios pensamientos, solo que los suyos eran de otra índole…

Zero diviso al rubio aidou en medio de la plaza, el chico ahora estaba acompañado de otro muchacho igual de rubio; Zero sabía que era otro vampiro. Luego de asesinar cuanto vampiro pudiese, Zero se dio cuenta que Yuuki ya no estaba, tampoco la sentía, no al menos en el epicentro de la catástrofe, la sentía lejana…

Al cabo de unos minutos de carnicería el licántropo escucho las sirenas en medio de todo el griterío y recordó a su compañero; podía oler a Kain, pero no lo veía; Zero gruñó sabiendo que les quedaba poco tiempo y no se equivoco ya que lo siguiente que paso fue lo típico de siempre: Al saber que las autoridades humanas se acercaban los alumnos de la clase nocturna se retiraron y con ello los cazadores, no sin antes comprobar que no hubieran vampiros niveles E; no sabia como pero entre todos habían acabado con ellos, aunque en un principio los niveles E parecían no tener fin, de todos modos Zero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, solo se dedico a acabar con ellos y sin darse cuenta su numero redujo rápidamente hasta que ya no hubo mas amenaza.

Las personas gracias a su ayuda habían logrado escapar pero, varios cuerpos estaban tirados por toda la plaza….cuerpos de personas…muertos…el licántropo sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que ninguno era un estudiante de la academia, solo personas del pueblo.

Zero llamo a Kain con un aullido, mientras que con un salto escalaba los tejados y llegaba hasta el techo de un local, ahí se permitió regresar por fin a su forma humana; segundos después el lobezno cuerpo de Kain llego a el e hizo la misma transformación.

Todos habían huido de la escena del crimen dejando el festival echo un desastre, con mesas y sillas tiradas, suciedad de comida esparcida por el asfalto, y lo demás como la decoración festiva rasgada, desecha, en el piso o totalmente irreconocible a como estaba en un principio, había manchas de sangre en varios lados y casetas destruidas gracias a ellos y su falta de delicadeza.

Zero había pensado que todo saldría en las noticias, que ni siquiera tendría que notificar a los suyos porque se enterarían solos, que los hombres lobos saldrían de nuevo a la casa general sin importar a quien tuvieran que liquidar para deshacer la plaga, que habría un gran revuelo en el mundo vampírico tanto como en el humano. Era mas que obvio, después de esta noche nada seria igual, posiblemente se romperían acuerdos o…habría una guerra, al margen del mundo humano claro…seguramente los mismos vampiros se harían preguntas como; ¿Cómo es que los kuran no sabían de esto? ¿No tenían ellos el control?... en fin muchas cosas habrían pasado si aquel rubio no hubiera intercedido…

El joven aidou había interceptado a kaito y su escuadrón justo antes de abandonar el pueblo, haciéndoles llegar los deseos de kaname, kaito le miro con desconfianza y acepto guardar silencio hasta que kaname se reuniera con el en la academia, hanabusa se acerco y este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Necesito decirte algo importante- indico dándole a entender que solo el podía escuchar, el oji marrón se alejo varios pasos apartándose de sus compañeros y la propia Yori quien no dejaba de mirarlos con suspicacia.

Este asunto es de suma importancia…kaname-sama no desea que ningún subordinado- explico refiriéndose a los acompañantes de kaito- recuerde este incidente…seria muy riesgoso- hanabusa miro un momento a kaito y el cazador entendió a que se refería.

Me estas diciendo que te deje borrarles la memoria?- inquirió tajante

Si…como ya dije, es de suma importancia…realmente nadie debe recordar que paso hoy.- volvió a decir el rubio

Y porque yo si puedo?- pregunto kaito haciendo que hanabusa sonriera.

Es la voluntad de kaname que tu si sigas estando al tanto…luego en la reunión el explicara sus razones hasta entonces…debes guardarlo en secreto…el destino del mundo depende de esto- añadió el rubio con tono grave, kaname no le había informado nada importante pero el sentía que así era, y una fuerte inquietud no lo había abandonado desde entonces. El joven cazador lo sopeso por unos minutos y luego asintió a regañadientes.

Esta bien…puedes hacerlo…pero ten cuidado con Yori- advirtió el oji marrón y hanabusa asintió.

Aidou no tenia que preocuparse de la clase nocturna, kaname se encargaría de ellos cuando llegaran al dormitorio, en cuanto a las personas…bueno si la policía daba otra versión de lo ocurrido, no les quedaría otra que aceptarla, el ya había pensado en la escusa perfecta; cuando las autoridades llegaron aidou se encargo de hablar con ellos y usar sus influencias; el chico borro hábilmente sus memorias para no dejar ningún recuerdo que pudiera ser peligroso como las llamadas y quejas que recibieron en el departamento de policía acerca de un incidente con la amenaza de "vampiros" . El rubio explico con elocuencia acerca de una banda de góticos antisociales con colmillos falsos que llegaron causando estragos, algunos eran muy violentos y lastimaron a personas, causando muertes y heridos. Los oficiales sin ningún antecedente en sus mentes no dudaron en creer aquella versión, ya que no era la primera vez que algo así se veía, pero era la primera vez que pasaba en aquel pueblo.

Luego de encargarse de ese asunto aidou pudo respirar en paz pero el sabia que faltaba algo, mas bien, alguien…el joven rubio diviso las siluetas de los dos licántropos que aun seguían en el tejado del local de antigüedades, con agiles movimientos llego hasta ellos encontrándolos a ambos totalmente desnudos, cosa nada ilógica sabiendo quienes eran. Hanabusa intento explicarles lo mismo que a los cazadores solo que con un trato distinto.

Así que kuran quiere que callemos- empezó Zero cuando estuvieron frente a frente, al inicio al escuchar los peligrosos gruñidos de amenaza hanabusa había temido ser atacado pero, al parecer, al mencionar el apellido kuran los ánimos fueron sosegados. El tenso aidou les explico lo mismo que a kaito y Zero acepto…. mas por la curiosidad de saber que les diría kaname y que tanto sabría el purasangre que por ser diplomático; a el peli plateado le importaba un cuerno lo que deseara el hermano de Yuuki o sus intereses pero al parecer kuran sabia mucho de todo aquello y Zero necesitaba saber- Yuuki esta bien?- pregunto Zero de repente recordando a la chica y vio como el rubio se tensaba aun mas.

No lo ce- mintió hanabusa, a Zero no le pareció convincente pero aun así no dijo nada, intento ignorar el sentimiento de preocupación que empezaba a avasallarlo desde su interior.

Luego de aquella conversación aidou regreso a la plaza para seguir dando declaraciones falsas y entonces el otro rubio llego junto a el; Zero aun los observaba junto a kaito.

El joven pelirrojo se sentía algo inquieto preguntándose si la aristócrata de sounen habría llegado con bien a la academia.

Kaito suspiro dándose cuenta que estaba encaminándose por el mismo peligroso camino que su compañero Zero; debía admitir que la chupasangre de alta alcurnia le causaba cierto…encanto. Ruka era bellísima y tan adorable cuando se empecinaba en cosas imposibles…

Lo irónico del asunto es que ella aun no sabia quien era Kain, lo único que sabía era su nombre, aunque Kain pudo notar el brillo suspicaz en los ojos de sounen que no dejaron de enfocarlo todo el rato que estuvo cuidándola junto a su amiga rubia…

Ruka debía sospechar que lo había visto en algún lugar pero, no adivinaría quien era y Kain nunca se lo diría; porque el pelirrojo planeaba no volver a acercarse a ella; primero muerto antes que acabar como Zero, enamorado de una chupasangre.

Porque pesar de su carácter Kain era más sensato y tenía sentido común.

Luego de que el pelirrojo velara por la seguridad de las nobles atendió al llamado de Zero cuando ya no hubo amenaza; pudo observar como ambas nobles salían detrás del escenario y se juntaban con otros alumnos vampiros apresurados por salir del pueblo.

Bien ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…vámonos- dijo el pelirrojo cuando no sintió ninguna clase de alerta vampírica en los alrededores. Zero asintió y ambos volviendo a su forma lobezna se alejaron de allí rápidamente.

Las manos de kaname acariciaron la cintura de Yuuki con delicadeza mientras ella terminaba de alimentarse; la joven lamio la zona de mordisco cerrando la herida y relamiendo sus propios labios dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Como te sientes?- pregunto su hermano alejándose un poco para mirarla, pero Yuuki no perdió tiempo; la joven acuno el rostro de kaname con ambas manos y lo miro con una ternura impropia de ella. La joven se armo de valor para decirle aquellas dos palabras que luchaban por salir desde hace mucho.

Te amo kaname- confeso Yuuki con sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos miraban fijos los de su hermano y no se permitió echarse para atrás a causa de la timidez. La joven sintió como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima, sus músculos se relajaron a pesar de que su corazón latía rápidamente. Era aquello sin duda lo que faltaba entre los dos, para que todo se sintiese real para sentirlo más que un simple desliz de adolescentes; que todo aquello no era un ruin juego, ni algo que se infiltraba en sus corazones haciéndose pasar por un cruel y envolvente sueño.

Kaname enmudeció de repente, su mente había quedado en blanco mientras lo único que podía sentir era el latido y la respiración acelerada de ambos… ¿realmente le había dicho aquello? ¿ella? todo había sido tan rápido y tan de repente, tan fuerte como siempre pasaba entre ellos dos, que parecía que en cualquier momento aquella utopía se le escaparía entre los dedos, como algo efímero; Yuuki le había probado lo contrario al dedicarle esa canción en el karaoke pero no pensó que ella se lo diría alguna vez…tal ves no le preocupara pasar la eternidad con ella sin escuchar esas palabras, ya que el amor eran mas que palabras, era hechos, era demostración y eso era algo en lo que ella había cumplido, aun así, sabia que necesitaba escucharlas, necesitaba que Yuuki le dijera de ves en cuando que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba y ahora ella lo había dicho…

-yo…-empezó kaname aunque la voz se le quebró, de repente dándose cuenta de todos sus temores albergados pero disipados por aquella confortante realidad- yo también te amo Yuuki- dijo sentidamente haciendo que sus ojos corroboraran tales palabras al igual que sus emociones, emociones que estaban a flor de piel; por fin, por fin podían decir claramente que estaban juntos y lo seguirían estando por siempre; ambos habían consumado en cierto modo su unión; ambos se pertenecían de verdad, con todos los derechos y desventajas que aquello incluía.

Yuuki sonrió levemente sabiendo que ya no deseaba que hubiera secretos entre ellos.

-kaname…debo confesarte algo- empezó la castaña

- que si deseas casarte conmigo?- tanto el mayor con una sonrisa contagiando a Yuuki

- si eso también- la joven rio un poco pero luego su rostro se torno serio haciendo que su hermano se preocupara- kaname…de ahora en adelante, quiero que entre nosotros no haya secretos- el tono de Yuuki era sobrio, kaname no recordaba haberla visto tan seria antes pero, aun así, asintió inseguro- soy tuya…- su nariz hizo un leve respingo ante el comentario rosa pero era verdad- y tu…eres inevitablemente mío – sentencio y ambos sonrieron por unos segundos- así que…- Yuuki respiro hondo, había guardado en secreto ese detalle por mucho tiempo, pero el debía saberlo; Yuuki solo esperaba que con ello el se atreviera a revelarle lo que había detrás de ese eterno velo de misterio que siempre había mantenido su hermano. Kaname la miraba atentamente sospechando a donde iba a terminar todo aquello y no pudo evitar sentir miedo…miedo a revelar su identidad. – kaname…por meses estuve alejada de ti, mama y papa-pensó en lo dicho y dejo escapar una risita- bueno mas de lo normal, en cuestión a ellos- aclaro- pero tiene una razón y yo se que tu siempre as sabido que no se debe a Zero- el volvió a asentir y una gran curiosidad lo invadió –yo deseaba…huir- soltó por fin la chica- quería escapar, por eso le pedí a Zero que me entrenara y luego pensé en pedírtelo a ti- continuo algo temerosa- para poder salir al mundo con seguridad de que podría enfrentarlo…pensaba huir al llegar aquí- estaba demás preguntar por el motivo de aquel deseo, fácilmente kaname imaginaba que era debido a sus padres, Yuuki era un espíritu libre y el siempre supo que no aguantaría mucho bajo ese régimen. – Luego…luego me di cuenta que…realmente no deseaba irme- kaname la miro confundido – es decir…si quiero pero, no quiero alejarme de ti, así que preferí quedarme.- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas- deseo mas estar a tu lado que irme de casa…- kaname seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

- no te preocupes Yuuki, recorreremos el mundo, algún día…juntos- dijo para consolarla un poco, omitió el hecho de que planeaba hacerlo luego de que el asunto de rido fuera algo inexistente. Kaname sopeso la confesión de su hermana sin poder creer aun lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, se alegra de sobremanera que la chica hubiera desistido. Yuuki lo miro como esperando que el hiciera lo mismo que ella y el se tenso…decidió hacer trampa.

- yo también tengo algo que decirte…algo que nunca te eh dicho pero que tenias que haber sabido- empezó el mayor y Yuuki presto mucha atención, acercándose mas a el; kaname le dedico una leve sonrisa, se sentía sucio al hacerle aquello a su hermana, pero aun no era el momento además…lo que iba a decirle era cierto. – los principales enemigos de los licántropos…siempre han sido los kuran, desde hace muchas generaciones asi que…- Yuuki enarco una ceja- cuando los superiores de Zero sepan lo que ustedes…mantienen…creo que Zero tendrá graves problemas y tu también.- explico el mayor.

- bueno lo de que eran eternos enemigos de los kuran no estaba enterada pero si de que los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros…que tiene eso de grave? Tú ya sabes que eso no me importa- comento la joven pensando en que kaname tenía razón y Zero podría correr algún peligro si los demás licántropos se enteraban. Kaname sonrió aun más ante la forma despreocupada que tenia su hermana de manejar las cosas a veces.

- claro – dijo con cierta ironía, tal ves…solo tal ves Yuuki entendería en el futuro la gravedad del asunto.

-Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?- volvió a intentar la castaña empezando a acariciarle el pelo

- no…- Yuuki lo miro atenta- también que…mande a encargar el conjunto de encaje de la lencería…te quedara estupendo- confeso el muchacho con brillo en sus ojos y Yuuki le jalo los mechones asidos a sus dedos, kaname soltó un quejido algo ronco seguido de una pequeña risa; Yuuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquel episodio.

- ya!- chillo Yuuki impaciente- dime lo que tienes que decirme y deja de evadir el tema- si kaname no accedía ella empezaría a hacer preguntas. Kaname se le quedo mirando un momento para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y tumbarla en la cama, el joven aprisionaba ambas muñecas en ambos lados cerca de su cabeza, su rostro era inescrutable; la respiración de Yuuki se volvió inestable sin saber que debía esperar, pero ansiosa de que su hermano actuara.

-realmente deseas saberlo no?-

-si….quiero que ambos seamos trasparentes con el otro-

- yo también- acepto pero aun no era el momento así que, sin mas la beso, haciéndola olvidar de todo por aquellos minutos…

**N.A**: hasta aquí llegue, tiene segunda parte, ya saben si la primera estuvo tiesa la segunda promete acción xD

Les doy gracias por seguir leyéndome, créanme q no me gusta la idea de tardar tanto

Espero sus opiniones owo

**Yuukky-chan**: aww en serio? xDD creeme q me conmoviste con ese comentario de "fanfics como el tuyo pocos" me ah llegado / gracias por leerme! Yo me tarde en publicar por problemas también cm habras leído arriba T_T

**Soraya**: tendras que esperar el otro cap para saber q le pedira SORRY XD. SEEE q mala debiste ponérmelo de inmediato xDD perdi oras de mi vida esperando q comentaras Y_Y bromas jajaja si no me vigilas q mal…si tu fueras la q estuviera escribiendo el fic yo si te vigilaría xD en serio soy una acosadora de feria _ . me alegro q te siga gustando eso me anima *_* y adonde fuiste? O.o jjajajaj asi q lo leiste luego de llegar y fue lo tercero? Eso suena algo cm…yo! _ yo también soy asi xD

**Ocshii:** jkajajajaj si Yuuki merece una buena recuperación luego de casi morir desangrada, ella quería ser grande? Pos q se ponga pantalones!xD no te preocupes puedo seguir complaciéndote n.o xDD

**Suxzylove: **ninia en verdad me halaga q te desveles leyendo estome recuerda q ay mas personas cm yo xDD yo tampoco suelo irme a dormir sin leer el fic q me gusta xD siempre viendo si lo actualizaron. Y si tienes razón fue de película la aparición de kaname xDD también vendrán otras cosas de película xD te viste transformer 3? Sino q mala suerte te la recomiendo al máximo xD llorarías por Yuuki? Bue entonces te are llorar en el futuro porke a Yuuki le tocara sufrir xD a todos mujajajaja me encanta q te encante mi fic *_* me ace sentir genial xD y mas tus adjetivos de hermoso _ i gracias por tus animos :D se te agradece mil!

Gracias también a Yuuki, flor-VIB412 y allin, también a kanadla y Vijinx owo

**Hora de publicación medianoche! **


	15. Amor en tiempos de guerra II

**N.A: **ola mis queridas niñas w antes de iniciar quiero dejarles mi correo para cualquier petición, idea loca o q se yo xD e incluso pregunta q se les ocurra, pueden enviarme un mail o hablarme directamente n..n es ;

abnil_ 24 luego el arroba y ya saben

(lo pongo asi porke el arroba y lo demas no me kiere salir-w-)

con gusto responderé ya q lo reviso diario sin falta owo

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos sino de matsuri hino , tampoco tiene fines lucrativos, sino estaría nadando en dinero y kaname y Zero serian pareja xD en serio!

**Capitulo 14**

**Amor en tiempos de guerra II **

-kaname…- jadeo la castaña volviendo en si y alejando el cuerpo caliente de su hermano con una mano- acaso no confías en mi? – pregunto súbitamente, ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo descaradamente el chico; ¿porque le costaba tanto sincerarse con ella?. Kaname bajo la mirada avergonzado.

- confías tu en mi?- respondió con otra pregunta y Yuuki asintió casi con efusividad- entonces…si confías en mi, esperaras hasta que sea el momento- la castaña bufo molesta mientras lo quitaba totalmente de encima y se sentaba en la cama reprimiendo las ganas de patearlo todo. –Yuuki…-empezó enderezándose también a sus espaldas; las manos de kaname la rodearon en un abrazo posesivo mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de la joven. Yuuki no dijo nada mas sin embargo, tampoco su opuso a su tacto, kaname proporcionaba caricias con su nariz y sus labios a lo largo del cuello y clavícula de la castaña, llegando al nacimiento de sus hombros y depositando castos besos- se que no entiendes porque tanto misterio pero créeme…es por tu bien-

- ya no soy una niña- corto esta cerrando los ojos, reprimiendo los suspiros que amenazaban con salir, estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Kaname rio con naturalidad y su aliento le hizo cosquillas- ya lo ce…lo eh comprobado- soltó con picardía mientras sentía como su hermana temblaba levemente – es solo que…esto no solo… Yuuki te contare todo, te lo prometo pero aun no puedo hacerlo- intento razonar el mayor, sabia que al mínimo indicio Yuuki empezaría a investigar y eso es lo que no deseaba que pasara. – me amas y confías en mi, se que pedirte que me sigas a ciegas es algo difícil pero… ¿no es lo que hacen esas parejas en esas películas cursis?- pregunto burlón y ella respingo la nariz suspirando Y volteando a verlo.

-esta bien kaname- acepto a regañadientes- esperare a que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo…confiare a ciegas- su hermano le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento- pero eso si…procura hacerlo antes de que me tope con la verdad- amenazo seriamente la chica y kaname dejo de sonreír. –…y bueno ahora…creo que debo darte tu castigo- el tono de Yuuki era relajado como si nunca hubiesen tenido aquella conversación, la joven le sonrió con malicia y kaname trago duro.

- cual será?- pregunto el peli negro sin ocultar el temor en su voz, Yuuki sonrió aun mas.

En muy simple…-la joven observo el rostro algo tenso de su hermano y rio nuevamente - te gustara no te preocupes- animo, pero kaname no relajo el rostro así que prosiguió- quiero que tu y Zero se lleven mejor- el mayor frunció el ceño contrariado.

Y como rayos eso puede gustarme?- pregunto intentando que su voz no se elevara.

Pues como a mi me gusta te tiene que gustar a ti- explico sacándole la lengua y el chico gruño- que? Es tu castigo lo harás o no?- la joven se cruzo de brazos sabiendo la respuesta.

Si…- respondió de mala gana

Bien, porque el es mi mejor amigo y tu…eres el amor de mi vida- explico sonrojándose por el comentario rosa y kaname se permitió relajar el rostro para ella.- por eso quiero que se lleven bien, se que son enemigos naturales y todo el rollo pero, no puedo estar dividiéndome por sus rencillas.- siguió seriamente

Que rencillas? Solo lo eh visto dos veces- gruño el chico.

Exacto! Por eso no lo conoces bien, te conformas con odiarlo-

¿Y? eso siempre me funciona- acoto cínicamente kaname y Yuuki entrecerró los ojos. – mira, yo no te digo nada por tu trato con Ruka- se defendió y la joven bufo.

Ruka quiere alejarte de mi lado! Ella esta enamorada de ti- refuto molesta y kaname sonrió de manera ruin.

Oh en serio? Y supongo que Zero solo te quiere como una hermana no?- soltó el mayor con ironía y Yuuki achico los ojos.

¿De que hablas?-

No te hagas la desentendida- kaname intento calmarse respirando hondo mientras, miraba algún punto en la habitación que no fueran los ojos de su hermana.- el esta enamorado de ti, siempre lo ah estado…- dijo tranquilizándose.

No…- empezó pero kaname la interrumpió

Deja de engañarte al menos a ti misma Yuuki, a Zero siempre le as gustado o acaso crees que es normal que un licántropo sea tan amistoso con un purasangre! Mas si ese purasangre es un kuran? Por favor!; Si Zero aun no te ah desmenuzado es porque te ama me escuchas? TE AMA!- el chico se levanto de la cama mirando con severidad a la castaña quien había bajado la mirada ensimismándose en sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de kaname se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, pero no la sorprendieron como debieron hacerlo y eso la hizo pensar que…una parte de ella siempre lo supo… siempre supo que Zero la amaba; una cosa era saberlo y otra era querer ser consiente; su hermano tenia razón en aquello pero, aun así…

Al menos Zero no intenta separarnos y respeta lo nuestro- defendió en un hilo de voz Yuuki y kaname volvió a la cama sentándose a su lado; el chico tomo suavemente su mano intentando trasmitir una disculpa, se empezaba a sentir culpable al escucharla tan decaída….kaname suspiro.

Tienes razón- acepto apretando la pequeña mano de ella en la suya y dejando caer su cabeza hasta juntarse con la de Yuuki.- lo siento…acepto tu castigo- dijo con suavidad el mayor – solo espero que no salgamos peor- pensó.

Yuuki lo miro por un momento sonriendo levemente- gracias- dijo y lo abrazo tumbándolo en la cama; kaname recibió gustoso el menudo cuerpo de su hermana sobre el suyo acunándola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Kaname pensó que Yuuki empezaba a dormitar cuando La castaña se puso a horcadas sobre él, sin dejar de abrasarlo; Yuuki se enderezo desasiendo el abrazo, aun sentada sobre él.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto kaname mirándola desde abajo y una mano de Yuuki se deslizo lentamente bajando por todo su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón; kaname no pudo evitar estremecerse y Yuuki sonrío de lado, mientras tanto los ojos de kaname empezaron a brillar con una emoción peligrosa y sensual. El chico podía sentir un remolino de emociones a través de su vínculo, todas fuertes e igual de peligrosas…en el buen sentido claro estaba.

Sabes…eres realmente cruel- el tono de Yuuki tenia cierto resentimiento pero no dejaba de ser pasmosamente tranquilo – as estado torturándome, como un niño que ve su juguete mas deseado del otro lado del aparador, sin poderlo tocar siquiera por culpa de una vitrina…- la mano de Yuuki volvió a subir ubicándose en el pecho de kaname que empezó a subir y bajar mas rápido de lo normal, sus dedos encontraron uno de sus pezones y la chica no dudo en apretarlo con dos dedos, kaname jadeo sin poder evitarlo y Yuuki sonrío aun mas. – primero cuando saliste del baño- recordó con una expresión pensativa – y ahora esto…me parece realmente injusto- reflexiono; ella sabia que aquello no era el momento…aun no… pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y pensaba degustar a su hermano ahora que podía. Kaname cerró los ojos cuando sintió ambas manos apretando sus pezones, sintió como se endurecían rápidamente y la entrepierna empezaba a incomodarle. Yuuki se inclino sobre el, capturando uno con su boca en un beso, para luego con su lengua recorrer gustosa toda aquella superficie cremosa y suave con ayuda de sus labios; la castaña hizo un camino húmedo por todo su pecho sin limitaciones. Kaname mordió un dedo reprimiéndose totalmente, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron en un movimiento brusco…ya no estaban solos….

Las puertas del dormitorio luna se abrieron dando paso a la azorada multitud de vampiros jóvenes que no dudaron en ocupar todos los muebles de la sala de estar; Ruka souen y Rima touya se abrieron camino entre todos, subiendo las escaleras directo a la habitación de la castaña.

-aun no me lo puedo creer- dijo alguien con voz femenina

Sabia de los niveles E pero, esto ha sido una catástrofe- exclamo otro.

Mis padres se preocuparan mucho cuando se enteren, ¿estamos seguro aquí?- todo el mundo hizo silencio sopesando aquella atrevida pregunta, mientras el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo eco en el aire. La elegante e imponente figura de kaname se presento ante ellos y nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

Por supuesto que están seguros aquí señorita himeki- respondió con firmeza y seguridad el purasangre mientras la aludida tragaba saliva a duras penas. Kaname dejo pasear su vista por todos los rostros de la habitación mientras notaba dos ausencias; sus sentidos barrieron el dormitorio y se dio cuenta de dos presencias más en las habitaciones. Kaname se aclaro la garganta sabiendo lo que iba a decir. – el incidente ocurrido hoy en el festival ah sido lamentable; como sabrán se tomaron medidas y los cazadores colaboraron con la seguridad pero, nadie imagino que un nivel E estaría rondando por allí- algunos enarcaron una ceja ante la confesión de su líder ¿un nivel E? no sabían porque kaname decía tal cosa cuando todos habían luchado no solos por sus vidas sino, también la de los humanos ante las docenes de niveles E en el festival- por suerte los cazadores lo notaron a tiempo y evitaron cualquier tipo de desgracia- mientras kaname hablaba muchos perdieron el hilo de sus palabras desconcertados y extrañamente adormilados, habían sido entumecidos mentalmente como si estuvieran a punto de caer rendidos ante el sueño o mas bien un trance…la voz de kaname era la mas pura seda negra, aterciopelada, que solo los adormecía mas, sumiéndolos en el abandono de sus pensamientos, mientras sus palabras sin infiltraban en lo recóndito de sus mentes. Kaname hablaba fluidamente dando una trastocada versión de los hechos; el peli negro sabia que nadie recordaría lo sucedido, no cuando se tomaba las molestias en borrar sus recuerdos y crear otros; nadie recodaría que había pasado, excepto sus vivencias en el festival, el karaoke y que un nivel E oso asesinar a una mujer, para luego ser rápidamente aniquilado por kaito en el anonimato humano, pero no para la percepción de los vampiros.

La estancia quedo sumida en el más absoluto silencio para luego llenarse de murmullos y suspiros sorprendidos, algunos sentían como si hubieran sido privados de la realidad por unos segundos, pero nadie tomo importancia a aquello. - pero bueno…los felicito por el impecable comportamiento que tuvieron…no tengo queja alguna, me enorgullecen- muchos sonrieron ante el comentario y otros se hincharon en presunción; kaname sonrío internamente al ver que su plan había funcionado; usando sus poderosas influencias hanabusa se encargaría de que nada de lo sucedido saliera en las noticias o en los diarios y que las autoridades quitaran importancia a tal asunto, dejándolo como un simple crimen de vandalismo a manos de sicóticos. Ahora solo le quedaba reunirse con kaito y los licántropos para poner en marcha su idea. – espero que para el próximo festival no haya ningún problema, aquel nivel E debió ser un fugitivo de los sangre pura que hacían de las suyas en el pasado- el mundo vampírico no tenia mucha idea, al menos lo que respectaba a sus jóvenes, el era consiente de que los licántropos se encargaban del trabajo sucio borrando toda evidencia y dejando a los cazadores lo demás sin comunicar a nadie sus acciones- me alegra decir que poco a poco el mundo se vuelve un lugar seguro para todos- finalizo kaname paseando nuevamente la mirada por todos los rostros, muchos le sonreían y otros lo miraban con respeto; el purasangre se despidió de ellos con cortesía y volvió a subir grácilmente las escaleras… esta vez con dirección a los dormitorios…

Ruka y Rima tenían sus oídos pegados a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña; las jóvenes escucharon nuevamente los pasos compensados de kaname subir los escalones hasta su planta y el murmullo de los demás vampiros hacerse hueco en el silencio nuevamente; comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado entre otras trivialidades, incluida la parte del karaoke.

Rima se alejo de allí con rapidez y una expresión atemorizada; Ruka entendió el motivo; kaname se dirigía hacia allí, justo ahora y ella no pudo evitar sentir un miedo similar. Ambas aristócratas gracias a sus afinados oídos y la voz elevada y firme del purasangre sumando el silencio sepulcral en todo el dormitorio, habían podido escuchar todo el discurso de kaname y como todos parecían compartir súbitamente la misma verdad. Rápidamente Ruka unió el puzle y mirando a rima ambas pensaron lo mismo: "_borro sus recuerdos". _

Ruka también se alejo de la puerta y ambas caminaron hacia atrás chocando con el borde de la cama. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, miedo y consternación al no entender porque kaname no quería que nadie supiese lo que paso.

Ambas respingaron cuando unos nudillos tocaron suavemente contra la madera de la puerta, con un permiso ilícito.

Pase- dijo Ruka con un hilo de voz pero, que kaname escucho claramente; el joven entro a la habitación girando el pomo y abriendo suavemente la puerta.

Buenas noches – saludo sencillamente kaname sin sorprenderse al encontrarlas cerca de la cama y casi temblando, Ruka lo miraba con una expresión tensa mientras rima no escondía la suya llena de temor mal disimulado – sucede algo?- pregunto con fingida inocencia sintiéndose algo ruin; sentimiento a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que le importaba muy poco. El sabía que ellas lo habían escuchado, que posiblemente habían concluido su crimen, que deseaban huir pero no podían…- yo solo…- empezó el purasangre pero Ruka lo interrumpió.

No es necesario kaname- corto la bella castaña con voz firme y un deje de suplica- no diremos nada, lo prometo- aseguro firmemente la joven y rima asintió frenéticamente; kaname quiso reír ya que Ruka no había tenido decoro en presentar sus cartas sobre la mesa e ir al grano ahorrándole sus palabras.

Kaname la miro fijamente y Ruka lo encaro con algo de rubor en las mejillas, ambas miradas se mantuvieron, como en una lucha a saber quien desistía primero, pero ninguna lo hizo…tal ves porque Ruka sentía como se sumergía perdidamente en aquellas orbes color carmín, profundas fosas que la seducían sin control.

Kaname sopeso las palabras de la castaña y recordó todo lo dulce y amable que había sido Ruka siempre con el; decidió que no la tocaría ni a ella ni a Rima, si ambas prometían callar entonces a el le tocaría confiar en ellas.

De acuerdo Ruka- acepto el chico, su voz suave pero firme saco del letargo al que se había sumido inconscientemente la joven; ambas sintieron un gran alivio. – solo les pido su silencio y mucha discreción- volvió a hablar y ellas asintieron solemnes. Sin decir más kaname abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

Dios mío!- dejo escapar la rubia dejándose caer en la cama con un ruido sordo, los hombros de Ruka se hundieron; ante la rapidez que pasaron las cosas ni siquiera pudo hacer algo luego de que la castaña terminara de cantar en el festival, solo pudo quedarse con el desazón que sentía desde entonces; y como si fuera una luz en medio de la oscuridad la imagen de cierto lobo rojizo invadió su mente de nuevo…

Yuuki salió de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz negro que le quedaba algo grande; se secaba sus largos mechones castaños con una toalla mientras, avanzaba por la habitación de kaname. La chica había cambiado las sabanas de la cama por otras mas limpias al comprobar que ella las había manchado con su propia sangre. La castaña había tirado su vestido y zapatos en una esquina, sabiendo que ya eran inservibles así que no se preocupo sin embargo, llevaba puestas sus bragas de algodón y su sujetador.

Cuando kaname ingreso rápidamente a la habitación ella lo enfoco y sus miradas se encontraron. Kaname la miraba peligrosamente y Yuuki supo que tenía ideas depravadas en la mente. La menor termino de secarse el pelo y se sentó en la cama no sin antes tirar la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Y como te fue?- pregunto retóricamente sin dejar de mirarlo, kaname no se había sincerado con ella pero le había comentado mas o menos sus intensiones antes de salir, Yuuki evito preguntarle el porque ya que, sabia que no le diría la verdad.

Bien supongo…- respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros y estirando su brazo para pasarle la muda de ropa que había traído de su habitación.

Gracias- dijo Yuuki entrando al baño nuevamente. Kaname se sentó en su cama con un suspiro; pensando en que el y Yuuki les encantaba jugar con fuego; ya habían sido varias las veces en que ambos se habían provocado, no pudo evitar sonreír al concluir que llegaría el momento donde nadie podría interrumpirlos….

Kaien caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de su oficina bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Yagari.

¿Te puedes calmar? O deseas hacer un hoyo- demando sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos.

No, no puedo!- respondió el otro dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla detrás de su escritorio; el pelinegro enarco una ceja exhalando de su cigarrillo y expulsando el humo mientras se acomodaba en la silla de al frente.

Eres un paranoico sin remedio- acuso Yagari.

Es que no entiendes…siento que…algo malo sucede o sucederá al menos y no soy consiente de ello, algo muy malo Yagari, mis presentimientos nunca fallan- dijo seriamente Kaien acomodándose sus anteojos. Yagari lo observo con una mirada analítica, pocas veces veía esa expresión en su antiguo sensei…no entendía que le pasaba, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no era por el festival infestado de vampiros de la clase nocturna, su ex alumno kaito le había llamado hace poco dándole un informe detallado de lo sucedido y como todo había salido a las mil maravillas; como un vampiro nivel E había sido controlado antes de causar daños graves y que todo había terminado bien.

Y que propones entonces? Porque sino sabes que es no podemos hacer nada… ¿que quieres que hagamos? – pregunto ya hastiado el menor, que aunque se veía de igual edad a el director ambos sabían que Kaien se cargaba decenas de años en cima.

Yo…- Kaien lo pensó por un momento, tal ves era un disparate pero sentía que era el lugar donde debía comenzar- yo…debo ir a la mansión kuran- confeso y Yagari dejo de fumar abruptamente.

Ya no hay duda…estas totalmente loco- sentencio el cazador de cabellos azabaches mirándolo con severidad mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

El apuesto purasangre bajo de la limosina negra cuando el chofer le abrió cordialmente la puerta trasera.

Rido camino con paso seguro hacia la entrada de su pequeño palacete en la cuidad; el castaño iba a ahí cuando la compañía de sus dos hermanos en ese ambiente familiar se le hacia insoportable además estaba en la misma cuidad que el sector del emporio kuran que le tocaba manejar. El joven hombre entro al recibidor y su sirviente lo recibió tomando su saco y otras cosas.

Amo, tiene una visita- informo el leal sirviente y rido supo de quien se trataba, el la había llamado camino allí. Rido no dijo mas mientras avanzaba hacia el salón de estar; por la mente del castaño no pudieron evitar pasar las ultimas escenas, aquello era algo irrelevante pero de gran diversión para el, además ella era una poderosa aliada y mantendría a todos ocupados.

El mayor de los tres hermanos había hablado con sus dos hermanos menores, en su oportuna visita a la mansión situada en la montaña, rido había expresado con teatral interés y preocupación acerca del futuro de su sobrino mayor. Haruka y Yuuri no pudieron sino darle la razón cuando rido trajo a colación el tema de la futura descendencia kuran.

Me es obligatorio expresar que estoy preocupado- empezó acomodándose en su asiento y revolviendo su te frente a sus dos hermanos. – Yuuki ah rechazado a kaname y es obvio que no pretende casarse…no aun, creo que será difícil comprometerla con aquella personalidad tan…peculiar que tiene – ambos esposos asintieron dándole la razón- es por eso…que todo recae sobre kaname- haruka sopesaba sus palabras en un ademan pensativo mientras Yuuri aun no bebía de su te. No podía negar que lo dicho por su hermano mayor fuere cierto pero… kaname y Yuuki… aunque sabían que ambos no tenían algo fijo, ella podía percibir afecto entre ellos, después de todo era su madre…

Es por eso que eh elegido a la persona perfecta para ser la progenitora de nuestros futuros descendientes – Yuuri enfoco a rido algo preocupada por sus palabras, sabia que su hermano había ido de visita por algún motivo, a ella le constaba que no iba mucho a verlos al menos que hubiera algo acerca de su trabajo de por medio. ella era consiente de que su hermano aun la amaba y que aun le dolía que ella hubiese escogido a haruka sobre el, por ende evitaba con frecuencia los encuentros familiares; Yuuki lo evitaba y kaname lo miraba la mayoría del tiempo con cierta e inexplicable indiferencia. - ella es heredera de una de las familias mas poderosas después de la nuestra, una purasangre en todo el sentido de la palabra, con una sangre casi tan pura como cualquier kuran.- siguió el mayor tomando un sorbo de su te. A haruka y a Yuuri no les quedo otra que aceptar que aquello eran buenas cartas de presentación y que en efecto aquella mujer era la adecuada para un heredero kuran, solo les faltaba saber quien era.

De quien trata rido?- pregunto Yuuri suavemente y el aludido sonrío.

Pensaba traerla pronto para que la conocieran pero ya que preguntas el nombre, puedo decírselos con mucho gusto- haruka y Yuuri lo miraron con fijeza prestando suma atención – ella es…Sara Shirabuki…-

Zero y Kain se desviaron para luego internarse en el bosque, cuando se dirigían de camino a casa del primero, ya que un aullido llamo su atención proveniente de las colinas. Al llegar ambos regresaron a su forma humana cuando divisaron la ya conocida silueta fornida del líder del clan de los licántropos…

Marcus- saludo Zero con voz neutral mientras, Kain guardaba silencio.

…

**N.A**: este cap. será el último con rating T XD los siguientes son M.

yo quería poner acción épica bélica lo q sea! Hasta escuche new divide de liking park para tener inspiración xD Pero no se pudo uwu tendrá q ser en el otro porke aun no se puede llegar a eso, espero q este cap haya sido de su agrado y ya saben cm siempre yo puedo recibir de todo! Sugerencias consejos patadas tomates xD no se repriman no sean cm kaname! _

quiero expresar mi sorpresa y simpatía por aquellas tres que llegaron primero que todo mundo! xD yo estaba despierta asta las dos y vi tres reviews q fueron los de suxzylove, Soraya y kanadla (aunq ella no cuenta porke Vijinx y ella son unas enpedernidas q no duermen xD igualq yo) wow ahora se q en verdad ven si actualizo en la madrugada xDDD

Ahora algunos reviews por orden de llegada!

**suxzylove****: **oye me tendras que decir cm es q acen ustedes esas caritas de conejo en celo xD porke yo no la ce hacer ._. en cuanto al fic q bueno q siga siendo interesante para ti owo. En cuanto a Yuuki te dire q el protagonico de este fic es la pareja q ace cn kaname, en este fic no puedo matarla asi q despreocupat xD pero no me importa matar protas estoy algo chiflada y con tal de q de el giro q de me guste ago cosas inimaginables y fuera de regla xD cm matar a Yuuki y dejar a kaname morir heroicamente o q se yo :9 si si si soy una total insensible xD. Supongo q estoy teniendo costumbres raras cm actualizar a medianoche y acerte esperar mas caps de los q prometo por las cosas q digo xD Zero aun no sabra nada porke aun no se da la reunión. No te ice esperar tanto porke tarde nomas un dia cierto? En cuanto a las preguntas se q muchas an sido contestadas en este cap owo. No te preocupes por el fanfic, da para rato creeme xD, y cuando termine are otro ya sea en oneshot o lo q sea owo ahí tienes mi correo para lo q sea q gustes n.n.

**Soraya: **amas mas mi kaname? Awww gracias xDD yo los amo a ambos, aunq mi vena masoquista se declina mas por el kaname maldito y ruin q ase sufrir a Yuuki cuando esta cruza la línea de la paciencia xD no es sexy¿? *¬* . oie! Me as dado una idea genial con eso del perro gracias!1 xDD espero te hayan gustado las escenas xDD se q si. Y no jamás me olvido de ustedes w.

**Camilita20**: de que forma te llega? xDD bromas jajajajaja, gracias por tu cumplido / procuro narrar en el estilo que me gusta leer.

**Yukky-chan**:a ti nada mas? A mi casi me da un espasmo kise matarla porke luego de esas escenas hot de yuuki con Zero y la pelea cn Kaien nos dejos en ascuas ¬¬ mas le vale q traiga cnsigo un extra o q se yo xD. Espera si no es en agosto cuando publicara? O_O Yo crei q solo tendría q esperar por un mes osea julio! D:. gracias por tu coment intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible owo.

**Yuuki: **aquí esta la segunda parte owo , gracias por leerlo y comentar, yo también leo asta esa hora enpedernida en mis fics favoritos xD. Puedes preguntarme todo lo q kieras a mi mail y yo te recomendare otros fics. A mi también me gusta esta personalidad de Yuuki es cm tu dices. No te preocupes por shiki, cm abras notado mi intención es q todos los personajes de la serie tengan un rol en el fic sin excluir a nadie xD. Yotambien amo a shiki su frialdad es sexy *_* .

**HORA DE ACUTALIZACION**…se sorprenderán saber q lo subi en la tarde xD

Hasta la próxima owo


	16. conspiraciones y rumores de guerra

**N.A**: intento actualizar tan seguido como puedo antes de que las responsabilidades me absorban, lamentablemente mis vacas terminaron y el lunes vuelvo al martirio cotidiano de la universidad, intentare subir el q sigue el lunes ya saben a horas nocturnas xD.

**Disclaimer**: ni el sensual kaname ni la atolondrada Yuuki ni el sexy y papito de Zero (culpen a los fics yaoi ), ni el maravilloso y entramado mundo de vampire knight me pertenece sino a matsuri hino gran mangaka q sabe como hacernos babear xD. Sin fines de lucro –w-.

**Capitulo 15**

**Conspiraciones y Rumores de Guerra **

Los cuatro hombres en la espaciosa sala de los dormitorios luna se miraban fijamente sin atreverse a romper el silencio; kaito podía escuchar claramente las lejanas manecillas de un reloj dando con parsimonia la vuelta, al igual que los leves sonidos de los búhos en el exterior.

La clase nocturna estaba en las aulas dando clases y Yuuki…bueno, kaname realmente no sabia si había asistido a clases pero, al menos no podía sentirla cerca.

El joven purasangre sabiéndose vigilado por los hombres de rido, sabia que no podría salir de la escuela así que, tendría que ser dentro de la misma, donde rido no tenia ni ojos, ni oídos. Kaname no tuvo ni que mandar a buscar a nadie ya que kaito, Zero y Kain llegaron solos a él en busca de respuestas. A el pelinegro le preocupo que tal ves Kaien pudiera sospechar algo, pero horas antes le había llegado un mensaje de parte del director alegando que saldría y no volvería hasta muy entrada la noche. Kaien había salido a medio día y según decía la nota en compañía de Yagari Touga.

Zero empezaba a impacientarse, no deseaba ser el primero en hablar pero, tal parecía que tendría que hacerlo ya que aunque su amigo Kain estaba mas dispuesto, el peli plateado dudaba que lo hiciera….Kain se notaba realmente incomodo, como siempre algo apartado, además, podía ver en sus ojos carmín cuanto le dificultaba contenerse para no salir corriendo de allí; Zero no podía culparlo, el también quería salir de ese lugar que lógicamente apestaba a sanguijuela; era como intentar estar placidos en la guarida del enemigo, aun así, no podía ni el, ni Kain y mas cuando la incertidumbre aun rebullía inquieta dentro de ellos...

Zero recordaba el inusual encuentro con su líder la noche pasada, en aquella inesperada visita; Marcus había llegado con la excusa de que le habían advertido de un posible ataque de niveles E y decidió contactarse con ellos; el peli plateado le aseguro que aquello había sido una falsa alarma, que solo había echo acto de presencia uno, nada preocupante. Aunque su líder pareció tomar palabra de aquello, Zero sabia que estaría cerca…

Habla de una maldita vez chupasangre- estallo Kain con un tono algo elevado, sorprendiendo a kaito y al mismo Zero.

Claro…clásico de los licántropos – pensó el purasangre intentando reprimir la ira ante la falta de respecto a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Kuran…-intervino Zero intento calmar un poco el ambiente- evitaste que todo mundo recordara el incidente y nos dejaste a nosotros…se que hay un motivo muy interesante detrás de esa idea así que….dinos porque estamos aquí- Zero intentaba ser diplomática, cosa rara.

– bien…iré directo al punto.-todas las miradas recayeron en el, pero el pelinegro no se amedrento.- como recordaran el día de ayer hubo un ataque masivo de niveles E, el numero de ellos fue… alarmante, supongo que ya están enterados de que no es la primera ves que hay estos ataques, claro a una escala menor…alguien ah estado convirtiendo humanos en el anonimato- Zero asintió dándole la razón- bueno seguro se preguntaran si están entrelazados y la respuesta es si…- Kain y Zero se miraron de reojo ahora convencidos de sus conjeturas. kaito se cruzo de brazos mientras, volvía a invadir el silencio a la espera de que el purasangre volviera a tomar la palabra- el causante de todo es….rido kuran- confeso kaname y observo como Zero alzaba una ceja – si…mi tío es el culpable, se que están pensando…como es posible…bueno no puedo darles muchos detalles del asunto- aclaro a sabiendas de que eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto a los demás pero, no podía, ya que sino terminaría revelando la relación que tenían el y rido. – solo puedo decirles que rido esta planeando derrocar a mis padres y tomar el poder y para lograr aquello se esta valiendo de fuerzas militares y que mejores eslabones que un montón de humanos al borde de la locura, fáciles de manejar?...a rido no le importan los medios, obviamente se ah encargado de no dejar ninguna huella incriminatoria, se que ustedes los licántropos algo habrán encontrado, pero nada que les hubiera guiado a el; no ce de que otras estrategias se esta valiendo rido, lo único que se es que lo que ataco el pueblo ayer fue solo un pequeño escuadrón, rido pretende ser el absoluto rey de los vampiros pero no solo quiere dominar a nuestra raza, quiere dominar el mundo entero…- kaname tomo un poco de aire y Zero aprovecho para hablar.

Si lo que dices es cierto kuran porque ninguno de ustedes hace algo al respecto?- Zero quería preguntar muchas cosas pero debía ir a lo mas importante.

Ellos no pueden hacer nada…mucho menos mis padres, no aun, porque no lo saben; es por ese motivo que evite que todos excepto ustedes recordaran o supieran del incidente de ayer ya que, en cuanto muestren alguna lucidez de la situación rido hará el golpe y yo, deseo derrumbar sus fuerzas antes de que eso pase… sino…el futuro no esta asegurado para nadie.- Zero empezaba a entender que era lo que quería decir.

Estas diciendo que nadie puede enfrentarse a rido, no aun… y por eso debemos destruir todas sus armas antes que empiece el ataque, o al menos quieres dejarlo lo suficientemente débil para…-

Para que alguien puede hacerle frente con la victoria asegurada- término por él, el purasangre.- si algo conozco de mi tío es que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, sin contar las múltiples docenas de niveles E que tiene bajo su poder. – siguió kaname esperando que su idea próxima no les pareciera descabellada.

Entonces…- hablo kaito por primera vez en la noche- alguien tiene que actuar sin que rido lo note o sospeche y ahí es…-

Donde entran ustedes- volvió a terminar kaname y los tres tensaron la mandíbula; todo parecía tener sentido o al menos hasta ahora; kaname quería su ayuda, quería que ellos lo ayudaran a acabar con rido, sin que sus superiores lo supieran. Ciertamente la idea era lo mas ridícula que pudieran haber pensado jamás pero no tenían opción, si kaname decía la verdad, aquello no era una opción era lo que debían hacer. – rido me tiene vigilado, si hago cualquiera cosa de la que pueda sospechar sucederá lo inevitable pero ustedes no…no al menos totalmente...-

Bien…tu propones que unamos fuerzas, es razonable; aniquilamos su ejercito de niveles E, ayudamos a investigar que mas oculta hasta que sea seguro – intento concluir kaito y kaname asintió

Cuando sea seguro entonces podrán saberlo los demás….mis padres, Cross, Yagari, los licántropos…hasta entonces es demasiado riesgoso, rido no es un ningún estúpido debe tener vigilado todos los flancos, por eso los escogí a ustedes…además de ser confiables, son lo mejor de cada clan- expreso el peli negro y Zero chasqueo la lengua.

Supongo que es lo justo ya que tenemos una mutua alianza, de esto trata no?- Zero hizo un expresión de cansancio, todo aquello era demasiada información repentina, y podía intuir que kaname aun escondía mucho mas; aunque algunas cosas ya dichas las intuía. – bien kuran y suponiendo que todo saldrá a pedir de boca… quien se enfrentara a rido? Mi manada?- Kain sonrío torvamente y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción sádica queriendo salir de sus ojos, nunca antes había asesinado a un purasangre y luego de saber quien era el tipo y que tramaba, matarlo seria mas que placentero.- los cazadores?- tanteo pero kaname negó levemente.

No…rido es muy poderoso- aclaro el vampiro y Kain gruño en respuesta.

Que insinúas kuran?- bramo el pelirrojo ofendido por la obvia insinuación de que los hombres lobo eran incapaces de acabar con rido. alguien debía bajarle los humos a ese chupasangre.

No insinuó nada…solo digo que ningún cazador o licántropo puede acabar con el, ni siquiera yo…- admitió con pesar kaname mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa- el es muy poderoso…mas de lo que imaginan, no lo tomen como ofensa solo…-

Entonces de que servirá acabar con sus tropas si es invencible kuran?- dijo esta vez Zero con sorna y kaname entorno los ojos.

Solo sigan el plan, yo me encargare de encontrar al indicado- explico kaname, alguien tenia que poder con rido aunque no supiera quien, debía haber alguien...- tal ves si…- pensó kaname pero negó mentalmente, aquello era una aberración pero, parecía ser la única posibilidad; si al final de todo no le quedaba otra opción…kaname lo haría.

Alguna cosa mas que quieras decirnos?- pregunto a modo de despedida y kaname lo miro fijamente, suponía que Yuuki le diría sobre su intención de "unir a su mejor amigo y su novio" ella misma. El purasangre lo pensó por un momento.

Solo que…sean lo mas discretos posibles, no confíen en nadie, tal ves haya algún infiltrado entre los suyos- dijo de manera natural- cuando tengan noticias avísenme, rido labora en el rascacielos de la familia en el centro de Tokio y vive a unos cuantos kilómetros de este en un pequeño palacete. Si llegan a encontrar mas niveles e o alguna otra cosa ustedes…-hablo mirando a Zero y Kain- dejen entrever que fueron los hombres lobo los responsables sino rido podría sospechar- ambos asintieron- también tu kaito…- kaname volvió a guardar silencio dando por terminada la reunión y Zero fue el primero en dar la vuelta para irse seguido de Kain. Kaito se enderezo y con una mirada de despedida siguió el mismo camino…

Bueno…no ah salido tan mal como pensé- murmuro para si el peli negro. Esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poder cargar con todo, sabia que rido podría atacar en cualquier momento, la pregunta era ¿Cuándo? De algo estaba seguro lo haría cuando el campo de batalla estuviera declinado a hacerlo vencedor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.

Kaien como va todo en la academia? Kaname lo esta haciendo bien?- pregunto un amable haruka al director que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente. Kaien volvió a mirarlos, desde que llego a la mansión kuran, no había dejado de observar todo a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio, aunque aun no tenia ni idea de que buscaba; sin embargo se tomo su tiempo hasta que los esposos kuran llegaron de su reunión para dale la bienvenida.

Yagari estaba detrás de él apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos como era de esperarse; no se sentía para nada cómodo estando allí y Kaien lo sabia, pero no podía dejarlo ir solo…

Oh por supuesto- afirmo el castaño, no tengo quejas de el, han hecho un estupendo trabajo con kaname-

Y Yuuki? Se esta portando como debe o ya te dio problemas?- intento bromeo Yuuri pero el castaña negó con la cabeza.

Ella también se ah comportado a la altura-

Me alegro- aseguro la mujer mientras en su rostro se mostraba cuan complacida estaba con aquella respuesta. – me gustaría pedirte algo-

Dime- Kaien intentaba no mirar tanto a Yuuri, intentaba cohibirse en presencia de su esposo siempre.

Cuando regreses, dile a kaname y Yuuki que esperamos que nos visiten en las vacaciones de medio año- pidió la mujer.

Por supuesto, porque el no lo haría? Esta es su casa, no creo que quiera pasar sus vacaciones en una academia totalmente vacía- comento algo confundido Kaien y Yuuri sonrió.

Créeme que se porque lo pido, kaname es un tanto…impredecible y Yuuki…bueno Yuuki debe estar que no cabe de gozo por estar lejos de nosotros…-Kaien alzo una ceja intrigado y Yuuri siguió- es algo complicado solo dales el recado- Kaien asintió aceptando.

Además- hablo haruka- necesitamos darle una noticia a kaname, y las vacaciones son perfectas para hacerlo, no queremos agobiarlo mas de lo que debe estar ya- haruka hacia referencia a al asunto del compromiso con Sara pero no tenia porque explicarle a Kaien aquello era un asunto familiar. Kaien volvió a asentir cuando el bolsillo de su pantalón vibro.

Me disculpan?- pidió levantándose y alejándose lo mas que pudo; era una llamada de su hija, una llamada de Yori. Touga quería matar a Kaien por haberlo dejado solo con los kuran, que se notaban igual de incomodas con su presencia que el.

Que sucede Yori?- empezó Kaien pegando el teléfono celular a sus oídos sin dejar de caminar en dirección contraria al salón.

Papa porque no me dijiste que ibas a irte?- la voz de la rubia del otro lado se escuchaba resentida.

Fue una decisión de último momento y además…te deje una nota- intento explicarse el mayor pero su hija bufo.

Sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola y a cargo-

Algún día tendrás que hacerlo cariño…que mejor que ir practicando?- Kaien sonrió divertido ante la idea. Yori guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Escucha…solo quería llamarte para decirte algo muy raro acabo de ver- Yori hablaba en murmullos haciendo a su padre fruncir el ceño.

Que viste?- demando saber el adulto

…estaba patrullando los alrededores como siempre , cuando vi que kaito y esos dos licántropos…los del convenio ese de la paz de la otra vez ¿recuerdas? Entraron todos al dormitorio de la luna- explico Yori y la ceja de Kaien se alzo aun más.

A esa hora los dormitorios están vacios no? Porque…-mientras hablaba Kaien seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo con toda su atención en la conversación, no se daba cuenta a donde lo llevaban sus pies.

No vi a kaname en el cambio de turno, tampoco lo vi entrar a clases, vi a todo mundo, incluso a…Yuuki, pero a el no…supongo que se quedo en el dormitorio- interrumpió su hija y Kaien se tenso por completo entendiendo a que se refería. El sabia que algo pasaba y aquello solo se lo confirmaba. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza pero intento guardar la calma.

Bien Yori…gracias por decirme, escucha, ten cuidado si? No ce porque se reunieron pero…solo ten cuidado- pidió el castaño

Claro papá- Yori se escuchaba tranquila.- nos vemos en la noche- despidió colgando y Kaien volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo suspirando de frustración. Si antes estaba inquieto ahora lo estaba mucho mas…pero no diría nada, no aun, esperaría a ver que sucedía, tal ves se enteraría luego que era lo que ocurriría y sino…bueno ya se le ocurriría que hacer.

El director miro a su alrededor, aun sentía que algo había en aquel lugar, algo que gritaba ser descubierto al ser tan obvio antes sus ojos pero, que el no era capaz ver que era. Se podría decir que era la segunda vez que estaba dentro de esa casa, la primera vez ni kaname ni Yuuki habían nacido y ahora…era idéntica solo que tenia cierto ambiente distinto, como si algo importante dentro de ella la hubiera cambiado. Con una mano el director paso la palma de su mano sobre el decorado de la pared como si pudiera comunicarse con la casa misma entonces se dio cuenta de que…

-estoy perdido- murmuro para si mismo al darse cuenta que en su afán por saber que pasaba no noto que se adentraba mas y mas por aquellos pasillos desconocidos, no sabia donde estaba.- pobre Yagari lo deje solo…- pensó, mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta por el mismo camino por donde creía haber venido. Kaien llego a una encrucijada con dos caminos en dirección opuesta. El hombre se preguntaba donde estarían los sirvientes. Decidió escoger el de la derecha y camino rápidamente hasta que el pasillo termino, encontrándose con un camino sin salida, había llegado a la entrada de algo, algo importante; frente a el se alzaban dos enormes puertas de acero con grandes manijas al estilo antiguo.

Kaien pensó en dar vuelta y probar suerte con el otro, pero sus instintos de cazador tintinearon a pesar de ya estar retirado hace años. El castaño volvió a mirar las puertas, sus sentidos captaban algo del otro lado imposible de ignorar, no podía precisar que era pero…era algo poderoso, muy poderoso; no podría decirse que era la presencia de alguien, era como la sombra de alguna cosa, Kaien no lo sabia pero, mas fuerte que sus instintos era su incorregible curiosidad, además de seguro estaban bajo llave.

El castaño tomo una manija perezosamente seguro de que estarían con seguro, por lo cual, cuando giro la manija y jalo de ella, no cupo en asombro al escuchar el "clic" de esta al abrirse; Kaien arrastro una de las puertas con mucha facilidad y la oscuridad del interior lo recibió.

¿Que es esto?- se pregunto el director mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse cuando las luces se encendieron súbitamente iluminándolo todo.

Era una especie de cámara, sin ventanas o muebles, pero Kaien se sintió transportado a otro tiempo…

No había mármol, baldosa o cemento en el suelo, estaba desnudo, un pedazo de tierra con algunas raíces secas enramadas que no solo invadían el suelo sino que también estaban coladas en varios lugares, las paredes estaban hechas de piedra caliza, llena de grietas como si en cualquier momento amenazaran con derrumbarse, había algunos pilares acomodados en manera circular y dentro del circulo había una especie de mesa enorme echa de piedra pulida, en forma rectangular ,en todo el centro, Kaien se acerco mas, lo suficiente para ver que no era una mesa...era…

Un ataúd- dijo sorprendido, pudo ver la raya divisoria que indicaba la puerta del mismo. Con aquel descubrimiento Kaien pudo entenderlo todo. Aquello no era solo una cámara, era una tumba…un mausoleo…pero…

De quien?- se pregunto, debía ser de un kuran obviamente, uno antecedente a Yuuri y haruka por la antigüedad y lo muerto del decorado y además…toda la habitación estaba inundada por una mezcla extraña de aromas y sensaciones, sin contar aquella especie de sombra no definida pero poderosa que era mas intensa estando cerca de la lapida; era como si la misma cámara tuviera vida propia..Kaien sopeso aquello y se dio cuenta que entre todo ese revoltijo estaba el aroma único de kaname kuran... – bien…hora de irse- se dijo a si mismo avanzando hacia la salida antes de ser tentado por la idea de abrir y ver el interior del ataúd de piedra, no iba a tentar a su suerte, el no debía estar ahí…

Kaien – llamo Yuuri acercándose a el cuando lo encontró, deambulando desesperado por un pasillo, como había supuesto el ex cazador se había perdido.- me alegra encontrarte, te esperamos pero como vimos que tardabas decidí venir a buscarte- explico Yuuri y el castaño asintió agradecido. – por cierto Kaien aun no me as dicho a que se debe tu visita – comento cuidadosamente la purasangre y Kaien trago con dificultad. ¿Qué podría decirle? Realmente se vería como un estúpido si habría la boca.

Yo solo pasaba por aquí, venia de la asociación y creí que no estaría bien sino pasaba a saludar después de todo…- intento sonar convincente y al parecer Yuuri le creyó.

Una hora después, Kaien se despidió de la pareja con una mano mientras, la oscura camioneta de Yagari se alejaba por el sendero. Touga al volante lo miraba de reojo cada dos minutos, mientras conducía. Kaien se veía consternado y algo confundido.

Y bien encontraste algo?- pregunto Yagari sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Creo que si…-se limito a decir el ex cazador en un débil murmullo.

x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuuki caminaba de vuelto hacia los dormitorios luna ajena a que había sucedido hace apenas unos momentos dentro de ellos. La joven junto con sus compañeros de curso no podía esperar llegar para poder cenar. Ansiaba ver a su hermano quien con una tonta y poco creíble excusa había dicho que no asistiría a clases ese día, sin embargo obligándola a asistir a ella.

La castaña voltio alzando la vista motivada al sentir una fuerza sobre ella y pudo ver a Yori observándola desde la ventana del despacho del director en el tercer piso atentamente. Yuuki algo incomoda la saludo con una mano y Yori le devolvió el saludo débilmente.

Yori es algo extraña- pensó Yuuki mientras llegaba a la entrada de su dormitorio y era la primera en abrir la puerta.

Kaname!- llamo entrando en la habitación del pelinegro; Yuuki encontró al chico sentado en su cama de espaldas a ella, al parecer muy distraído con algo que tenia en las manos y que ella no alcanzaba a ver bien; en la cama del purasangre habían algunos papeles de colores para regalo y una caja plana adornada con un moño desperdigados por las sabanas. – kaname - volvió a llamar la castaña, pero el se limito a mirarla solamente sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa, sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa y Yuuki dudo en acercarse, pero armándose de valor lo hizo. Yuuki cerro la puerta del cuarto del mayor mientras se recargaba sobre esta.

Tuviste momentos productivos?- pregunto retóricamente la chica, no iba a preguntarle al señor "ocúltalo todo" que había echo realmente en las horas de clases. Kaname soltó una risita traviesa, mientras tomaba el paquete con el moño y los papeles de colores y metía dentro aquello que antes tenia en sus manos, cerrando la caja. El pelinegro se levanto con elegancia y suavidad de la cama y camino hacia Yuuki con el paquete en las manos. Yuuki alzo una ceja; su hermano la miraba de manera extraña y esa maldita sonrisa no se iba de su rostro…aunque no negaba que era endemoniadamente sexy.

Toma…es para ti- dijo kaname entregándole el paquete con apariencia de regalo, Yuuki lo tomo dudosa y lo sacudió intentando escuchar algún sonido del interior, kaname volvió a reír.

Tranquila no es una bomba- bromeo – no lo abras hasta que estés en tu habitación si?-

Pero…- iba a replicar la menor llena de súbita curiosidad, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

Por favor…-pidió kaname arrastrando las palabras como solo él sabia hacerlo y mirándola con ojos de cachorrito, Yuuki suspiro rendida y asintió derrotada, kaname le dirigió una sonrisa de victoria y la tomo suavemente de la mano- vamos a cenar…-

Luego de haber cenado Yuuki subió a su habitación rápidamente con la curiosidad de saber de que trataba el regalo picándole la nariz. La castaña entro a su habitación sin preocuparse si la puerta cerraba bien o no, así que la dejo entreabierta.

Haber – soltó la chica mientras abría impaciente el paquete y removía los papeles de colores que lo envolvían; cuando vio el contenido, dejo de respirar…- el conjunto de lencería- pensó sin poder creerlo; recordó que kaname había dicho que lo había encargado pero…claro eso explicaba su actitud…- eres un pervertido kaname - murmuro la chica roja como un tomate. Yuuki voltio hacia un lado y observo su esbelta figura a través del espejo de cuerpo completo, pegado a la pared al lado de su armario; la castaña se acerco a el con la prenda entre sus manos y se la probo por encima de la ropa, reviviendo inevitablemente las escenas en el vestidor, la joven no podía estar mas ruborizada mientras sentía que algo húmedo y caliente la invadía entre las piernas. – me pregunto como se vera- pensó la joven, no se había visto realmente con el conjunto puesto en el vestidor y quería ver como le lucia después de todo, ahora podía tomarse su tiempo. – bueno…solo será un vistazo- se dijo a si misma con tono travieso, entrando rápidamente al baño. La castaña tardo unos minutos en ajustárselo y cuando estuvo lista salió para ir justo frente al espejo.

La castaña dejo salir un suspiro satisfecho cuando se observo a través del cristal; ciertamente lucia muy bien…provocativa…hasta se podría decir que sexy, ahora entendía la reacción de su hermano y agradeció no haberse visto antes, porque dudaba que se hubiera atrevido a presentarse frente a kaname sabiéndose vestida así.

La castaña hizo unas cuantas poses sencillas, jugando al rol de modelo frente al espejo cuando, una voz ronca que arrastraba las palabras la hizo dar un respingo erizándole todo los vellos del cuerpo.

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo Yuuki…-escucho decir a kaname a sus espaldas, su voz sonaba tan…peligrosamente provocadora, que a Yuuki le temblaron un poco las piernas. La castaña no se atrevió a mirarlo y darle la cara, pero podía ver sus piernas y uno de sus brazos a través del espejo; kaname se acerco a ella con pasos lentos y parsimoniosos, Yuuki se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa que el se acercaba. El pelinegro llego hasta alcanzarla justo a un paso detrás y la visión de kaname a través del reflejo causo tantas cosas que no valían la pena describirlas todas…

El reflejo del pelinegro en el espejo mostraba a kaname con sus orbes borgoña aun más oscurecidas de lo normal, deslumbraban aun así, con un brillo bajo, sensual; sus labios sonreían en una sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia, mientras sus cabellos algo revueltos lo hacían ver como una especie de depredador domesticado y reprimido…

Kaname la observo de abajo hacia arriba con tortuosa lentitud, Yuuki estaba totalmente expuesta, tan solo con aquella prenda de lencería cubriéndola, justo como en el vestidor…

Sabia que te gustaría – soltó malévolamente y Yuuki se sonrojo hasta las orejas, debería cambiarse, pero no podía moverse, ya sea por el morbo o por la mirada de kaname que parecía retenerla pegada al suelo. Yuuki ya había probado aquella faceta de kaname, pero nunca llegaban mas allá, siempre había una interrupción pero, ahora…parecía que no iba a tener escapatoria…tampoco deseaba tener una…

Si gracias…es muy linda…que me regalaras cuando nos casemos, una aspiradora?- bromeo de manera sardónica haciendo obvia referencia a los novios y esposos que solo daban regalos que podrían ser útiles en el hogar o para ellos mismos…kaname rio de forma natural pero su vos sonaba ronca.

Mmmm…tendría que pensarlo- siguió el juego el purasangre mientras, sin pensarlo, abrazo el menudo cuerpo de su hermana por la espalda de manera posesiva. Kaname ladeo la cabeza mientras que con ojos cerrados aspiraba de manera profunda los largos mechones castaños de Yuuki. La joven sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y la ansiedad invadía su corazón. – te ves hermosa –halago sinceramente sin abrir sus ojos- y tan apetecible…- susurro cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer. Yuuki pensó que kaname jamás seria alguien predecible, su hermano tenia tantas facetas…todas igual de complementarias y contradictorias a la vez…apostaba a que nadie imaginaba el hombre apasionado que podía llegar a ser y tampoco quería que aquello sucediese, kaname era suyo y de nadie mas…la joven comprendió que no debía tener dudas o miedos de quinceañera, ella estaba enamorada y kaname le correspondía; Yuuki era una total inexperta e ignorante en aquel tema, lo poco que sabia lo había aprendido por parte de la televisión y los libros que leía; su familia jamás hablaría de aquellos temas tan indecorosos para una doncella. Pero se trataba de kaname, el jamás le haría daño, sabia que el procuraría hacerla feliz en cada detalle de sus vidas ¿Por qué temer?.

Yuuki cerró los ojos con un suspiro mientras se concentraba en mitigar cualquier miedo a lo desconocido y dejarse llevar…

Yuuki se voltio lentamente en los brazos del mayor mirándolo a los ojos, kaname abrió los suyos devolviéndole la mirada sin dejarla de abrasar. Kaname sentía miedo de devorarla, lo cual no era tan descabellado…Yuuki se veía tan adorable; la joven lo miraba con ojos brillantes, haciéndolo adentrarse en esas fosas carmín; su hermana se mordía el labio inferior con una expresión tímida y su respiración se volvía irregular. Ninguno decía nada, simplemente se miraban, complaciéndose en estar cerca del otro; fue entonces cuando Yuuki soltó el detonante que mando la compostura de kaname al quinto infierno.

Bésame kaname- le dijo Yuuki con tono suplicante y más rápido que un latido de corazón, kaname se apresuro a devorar sus labios en un beso hambriento, mientras inconscientemente la impulsaba sin dejar de besarla, con lentitud hacia su cama…

Kaname la inclino suavemente sobre el colchón, cayendo sobre ella, sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento.

El pelinegro besaba con pasión los labios de la chica para pasar a su cuello no sin antes marcar con sus dientes cada porción de piel. Kaname deslizo con lentitud una de las tiras del sujetador y lo mismo hizo con la otra.

Yuuki respiraba agitadamente mientras miles de imagines y sensaciones la invadían.

Yuuki…-ronroneo kaname contra su cuello mientras su lengua acariciaba la zona de mordisco; la castaña sentía su entrepierna mas húmeda que hace unos momentos, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos sedosos del mayor….-Yuuki…- volvió a insistir kaname pero su voz ya no sonaba ronca aun así era sutil y sensual…

Yuuki!- llamo esta vez kaname mas alto y con firmeza, algo asustado porque su hermana no respondía y parecía estar en una especie de letargo placentero.

Yuuki abrió los ojos abruptamente y se vio a si misma con su hermano detrás de ella, frente al reflejo del espejo nuevamente.

Kaname la abrazaba por detrás mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros mirándola fijamente a través del espejo. Los ojos del mayor no habían cambiado pero ahora también refulgía la emoción de la preocupación.

La castaña pestaño varias veces confundida cayendo en cuenta de que había pasado; ella y kaname jamás habían avanzado más allá de esa escena; había tenido una especie de ilusión erótica; había soñado despierta.

No podría sentirme mas patética- pensó avergonzada la chica mientras se separa bruscamente del agarre posesivo por parte de los brazos de su hermano y se alejaba de la expresión de confusión que había invadido su rostro.

Estas bien?- pregunto su hermano; en sus ojos había desaparecido todo rastro de perversión y peligro para dejar la confusión y la preocupación por el comportamiento de su hermana. Yuuki le dio la espalda sin atreverse a mirarlo.

No…no estoy bien- acepto y decidió que ella iba a ser sincera con el aunque el no lo fuera con ella.- yo…te deseo kaname- confeso con timidez, su corazón no cesaba de palpitar desbocado.

Lo ce…- contesto sin sonar arrogante- yo también te deseo- Yuuki lo miro al fin y kaname se acerco nuevamente a ella- pensé que lo sabias y que era mas que evidente – el mayor esbozo una sonrisa picara y ella sonrió nostálgica.

Si…lo ce- repitió ella con una pequeña risa- pero…kaname tu sabes que yo no ce, nada sobre sexo o…- kaname coloco un dedo sobre sus labios callándola.

Y no tienes que saberlo…porque nosotros no tendremos sexo….haremos el amor- dijo sinceramente intentando no considerar que había dicho algo cursi. Los ojos de su hermana se volvieron granate líquido totalmente conmovida por sus palabras.

Es cierto- admitió suavemente- aun así…admito que sentía algo de miedo, pero ya no kaname en verdad quiero estar contigo- confeso ruborizada, kaname se inclino y la beso de manera casta pero trasmitiendo mucho en aquel pequeño gesto.

Entonces si te gusto mi regalo- ronroneo haciéndola reír.

Eres un atrevido, así que esta es tu forma de seducirme?- reto ella divertida, debía admitir que el regalo si le había gustado. Kaname rio con naturalidad y negó con la cabeza.

La verdad, no lo ce…solo se que me encanta verte con esto puesto- susurro el mayor acercando sus labios a los suyos con peligrosidad, Yuuki se ruborizo aun mas y cerro los ojos ansiosa por hacer realidad su fantasía. Kaname la beso con lentitud y paciencia exasperando a la chica que quería más, quería sentirlo más…

Kaname acuno su rostro con ambas manos mientras profundizaba el beso, con la intención de explorar por completo su boca, el no tenia prisa pero al parecer su hermana si…

Kaname se separo luego de unos segundos haciendo que Yuuki soltara un quejido de protesta.

-kaname!- se quejo ella con sus labios húmedos, kaname volvió a inclinarse pero, esta ves solo para relamer aquella humedad y saborearla en su paladar.- que pasa?- pregunto cuando el rostro de su hermana se tornaba súbitamente serio y pensativo.

-sabes, he estado pensando mucho en nosotros- empezó el mayor con tono distante

- si pues cada vez que te da por pensar, acabo enojada y con ganas de estrangularte- bromeo la menor y el soltó una risita.

Antes…no hubiera dudado en hacerte mía pero…ahora…- Yuuki frunció el ceño.

De que hablas?- demando saber Yuuki separándose de el suavemente.

Hablo de que…aunque me encantaría que hacer el amor contigo, y no hay otra cosa en el mundo que desee mas, no puedo hacerlo- soltó seriamente el mayor.

Porque no?- pregunto Yuuki intentando estar tranquila.

Porque no puedo hacerte eso Yuuki- expreso el con voz lastimera- te amo demasiado, aun mas de lo que podría amarme a mi mismo- chico respiraba con dificultad, no quería perder el control ais que guardo silencio para que su hermano siguiera con una expresión de confusión en el rostro- tu…me has dicho la verdad, te as vuelto trasparente para mi, y yo no…-

Eso no me importa kaname, tu me dirás después- interrumpió ella y el negó suavemente.

No es justo Yuuki, no es justo para ti; el día que nos entreguemos mutuamente deberá ser en todo sentido, con todo asunto ya zanjado- explico su hermano seriamente sabiendo que ella lo odiaría por aquello; el lo sabia, pero el debía pensar lo mejor para ella, todo aquel tiempo había sido egoísta con Yuuki sin importar las consecuencias; la había mordido sin consentimiento, le había quitado el pudor… pero eso iba a cambiar; alguno de los dos debía ser el responsable y Yuuki jamás querría adoptar ese papel. – no podre estar tranquilo sino es así, tu lo mereces Yuuki.- finalizo y ella se abrazo a si misma. Ella no pensaba como el, solo quería que se fundieran uno en el otro; una parte de ella reconocía que kaname hacia bien y que lo hacia mas por ella que por el, que lo hacia porque la amaba y si no fuera así ya la hubiera tomado; pero aun así…

Yuuki se obligo a entender que ambos eran diferentes y que de todos modos ella lo amaba igual, que ahora que había decidido domesticarse, por decirlo de algún modo, tenia que asumir todo para poder estar juntos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ceder, pero como siempre con kaname todo era distinto… el la haría madurar aunque ella no quisiera y ella lo dejaría hacerlo muy a su pesar…en aquel momento Yuuki amaba y odiaba a su hermano, y como había pronosticado quería estrangularlo, porque la estaba cambiando y ella no podía resistirse a sabiendas de que era lo correcto.

Esta bien –soltó Yuuki débilmente. Kaname no cambio su expresión, sabiendo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña – bien…supongo que quieres que me vaya- el mayor volteo empezando a alejarse cuando una mano lo sujeto firmemente del brazo. Kaname voltio a mirar a Yuuki quien miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

No…no quiero que te vayas- dijo la menor en un hilo de voz, levantando la vista y enfocándolo. Kaname podía sentir mucho a través del vínculo, ella sentía ira, rabia pero también amor y comprensión. – sino vamos a estar juntos aun…al menos quédate a dormir conmigo- pidió mirándolo y la expresión del mayor se suavizo mientras asentía.

Claro…- concedió kaname y tomándola de la mano, la guio hacia la cama.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x..

**N.A**: verdes! (maldición inventada) XD. Se me hizo tardísimo en actualizar asi q goemene :P ya se que quieren matarme y quemar mis restos xDD porq no paso nada, pero no pueden aserlo! Si miran la introducción nuevamente notaran q ellos tienen algo en la mansión! Y repito en la mansión xDD se consuma su amor pero claro no kiere decir q no pasen cosillas antes de eso owo.

Primero q contestar reviews dire una explicación referent a unos comentarios.

Ha habido algunos comentarios que ya me esperaba asi q no se preocupen, ahora me explico; ay un excelente fic llamado rosa de sangre de vane caos que ya me debore completo hace muxo , aquella chica o mujer es una de mis escritoras favoritas ya que sus dos obras (una de ellas una traducción de un fic yaoi en ingles) son los dos fanfic mas maravillosos q eh leído. cm dije alguna vez me gusta redactar como leo y viceversa es decir, ella fue la primera en aser un fic como yo siempre eh deseado en uno de vk, no tengo ninguna queja, también el hecho de q mi estilo es detallado al igual q ella, ambas creemos en el potencial sexy de la relación Yuuki y kaname y la parte del local de lencería fue inspirada en su fic porque de ahí la saque, todo lo demás es mera coincidencia de ideas además de q sus personajes son dif a los mios; kaname es diferente al mio (mas humano y suceptible) y su Yuuki se mantiene aferrada a la del manga, la mia tiene ciertas modificaciones cm ya sabran, y mi kaname intento q sea igual al del manga, ambas desarrollamos las historia de dif. Maneras para que ellos tengan la confianza de llegar a la intimidad. Todo lo demás es mera coincidencia de ideas excepto la del vestidor qme encanto xD. Asi q supongo q es por eso q les recuerda al de vane caos owo. Cabe decir q su fic es muuuuuuuucho mejor q el mio *¬* con un lemmon desmedido y sensual xD no apto para cardiacos asi q sino te gusta el lemmon mejor ni lo ojeen.

En cuanto a crepúsculo xD también me lo esperaba cuando paso lo de meyer me di cuenta que vk era parecida a crepúsculo y no me lo nieguen xD pero eso no kiere decir q se hayan plagiado claro q no, solo es irónicamente una coincidencia de cirscunstancias y cm cepusculo nos ah traumado negativamente q nunca seremos iguales xD es normal q hagamos comparaciones, cuado ice a Zero lycan pensé en inframundo, lo keria en un rol dif, dominante e inflyent y crei q seria genial por eso Kain si ubiera sido crepúsculo kaito seria lycan y los cazadores no existieran xD. Zero podría ser lycan o sino un hada ustedes deciden xDD pero si en cuanto a crepusculo es normal q comparen, son meras coincidencias de ideas y circunstancias. Owo bueno si tienen alguna duda díganmela y yo con muxo gusto aclaro, espero q la respuesta haya sido satisfactoria XD.

Bueno zanjado el asunto han notado q pongo separadores? Es para q esta ves nadie se confunda y me diga q están en un momento y súbitamente pasan a otro xDD el tonto no me pone las líneas ¬¬ asi q lo intente con x.x.x.. otra cosa si alguien no entendió lo de mi correo mejor déjenme el suyo, la q kiera por las razones dichas en el anterior cap n,n.

Ahora si los reviews:

**Soraya**; ( siempre de primera no? xD) espero no kieras matarme xD mira el lado bueno fue una escena kanaki bien surtida no? :D aver dame una palmadita de satisfacción xD. Bueno si pensé en sara aunq ya este muyyy gastado nokiero agregar mas complicaciones al asunto mas de lo q tiene por eso me fui a lo tradicional además a kien preferían a shizuka? xDD naaa.

**Yuuki:** soy de panamá, tengo 20 y me llamo Claudia xD; Yuuki se muere por agarrar a golpes a ruka ya la conoces pero es una purasangre y no puede hacer eso, aunq se muera por acerlo ya sabes cm es, además si no puede pegarle xD la umillara de lamejor forma q un vampiro puede hacer. Este también lo subi en la tarde, nada mas me faltaba la ultima parte del kanaki.

**Yukky-chan**: yo lo leo en submanga y la tipa me dijo q se ekivoco ella también me dijo eso y luego dijo q leyó mal xD , bueno era normal q se fuera al rating M , no leiste la traumatizante introducción? xDDD , con eso q dices siento miedo de pervertirte y pasart al…lado oscuro de los fanfic xDDD si no as leído lemmon y no te gusta te pido q no leas esas partes, no kiero q por mi culpa te pases al lado oscuro xD y sin retorno!

**Suxzylove: **ay su nunca me decepcionas, siempre alegrándome cn tus larrrgos post *_ *. Bueno ruka ya entendió q kaname era imposible al fin, aunq admito q me cae bien esta ruka porke no la ice para verla cm mala sino verla cm un vampiro muy humano, además me encanta lo q tiene cn Kain xD. Y espero q laescena kanaki no te haga sentir ganas de tirarme una bomba xD. Ne cuanto a sara sii yo también la odio xD por eso la eligi para ser mas odiaba _ . bueno a los padres de kaname les parece razonable porke no existe actualmente sangre mas pura q la suya la mas cercana es la de la familia shirabuki owo asi q ella es la mejor opción ya q yuuki lo rechazo frente a todos XD. Oie yo kiero ese teclado japonés!w, lamento habert echo esperar uwu tarde y fue por distracción xD. Oie eso esta bien obedece a tu madre y te disculpo tu también me disculpas? xD.

**Oschii: **uyyy yo ce lo q es leer apurada algo q te gusta y no se lo deseo a nadie xDD cm cuando se me acababa el tiempo en el ciber en el pasado T_T. pienso q no podre hacer realmente de las mias asta q kaname y Yuuki visiten la mansión lo cual será pronto cm veras xDD hasta entonces sere mas o menos reprimida sino no encaja las cosas pero de q será digno de M lo será! xD y siii are de las mias! xDD* risa malévola*.

**Camilita2o: **no te preocupes ambos tendrá muuuuxa acción solo estoy ajustando todo cable antes de detonar la bomba xD, me alegra en serio! Q aprecies la relación ruka Kain! Me encantan creía q nadie lo aria porke la odian y esoT_T pero al fin alguien q si! Es q son tannn lindos xDD Kain salvaje y ella regia xDD y si claro q abra mas de ellos! w.

**Gryphusclaw**: gracias por lo de buena calida *_*. Mi intención es q Zero tenga protagonico sino no lo ubiera puesto en ese rol pero aun no se ah dado para sacarle todo el potencial, debo ser paciente y todo será a su tiempo , aunq me muero verq ya entre en acción w, asi q si el es un protagonico no tanto cm kaname y Yuuki pero lo es owo. Yo también lo leo en submanga y me dijeron eso asi q estoy mas tranquila xD .

: ola beth! Bienvenida y espero habert saciado la curiosidad en mis palabras mas arriba owo, otra duda solo dime n.n. eres pervertida? Genial xDD yo también admito q lo soy por eso el fic de vane caos me pareció brutal e ingenioso! w. y si yo también pienso q istorias buenas d vk son pocas, no incluyendo la mia claro pero la mejor asta el momento es la de vane caos a mi parecer, lo q no me gusta en un fic es la narración faltadedetalles ambiente y q no se ajusten a una personalidad razonable, por eso intento ser asi cn mi fic owo. Y si kaname se pondrá muy celoso con ese castigo de Yuuki w, me as dado una ideota! Gracias!.

**Artemisa12**: bienvenida nena! n.n. y sii Yuuki debe ir a decirle todo lo q ah pasado a sus padres, obviamente eso no promete solucionar las cosas pero debe acerlo!. Y si kaname se tiene q poner en las pilas _. Y debo decirt q acertast si Yuuki rechazo la idea fue porke se lo imponían y ella es una rebelde . Puede q frustren esa diversión de rido pero sara no se kedara de brazos crusados xDD es una maldita!. Todas esas preguntas de sara y rido serán respondías cn los siguietes capS, y si lo kiere mantener alejado xD pòr eso sara le conviene. Y claro q terminaran juntos, leist la introducción? xDD lo trágico lo dejo para otros fics o oneshot est será final feliz xD.

**Hora de actualización: 3pm **

**Pd: creo que nuestros chicos saldrán de pesca xDD o tal ves no. **


	17. Lobos pescan mejor que los Murcielagos

**N.A: ** HI owo… bueno el lunes no ce pudo xD y el martes tenia toda la intención de subirlo pero hubo un apagon ¬¬ asi que aquí traigo el cap. Dudaba de cómo hacer que estos dos estuvieron juntos y fuera algo para recordar pero ellos son ellos . La idea se me vino el domingo y la eh desarrollado para q puedan ir a divertirse, cumplir con el castigo sin dejar sus responsabilidades. De todos modos este cap promete ser largo xD sin intenciones de hacer segunda parte owo.

**Disclaimer**: ni Yuuki ni kaname ni Zero me pertenecen ni vampire knight, sin fines de lucro :p

**Capitulo 16**

**Los lobos pescan mejor que los murciélagos**

Kaname no retuvo por más tiempo a Yuuki cuando esta se zafo de su agarre en dirección al baño; luego de darse una ducha, la joven estuvo revoloteando por la habitación buscando prendas cómodas y a Artemis en el cajón donde siempre la guardaba.

A donde vas?- pregunto el mayor, acurrucándose contra las sabanas mientras se cubría la cara con una de sus manos, intentando ignorar la luz fastidiosa del sol matutino. Yuuki detuvo su labor en medio de la alfombra y lo observo con una sonrisa.

Pues a entrenar con Zero ¿A dónde iría a esta hora kaname? – dicho esto siguió con la tarea de ajustarse sus blue jeans; Yuuki había aprendido que era mas útil usar pantalones en los entrenamientos con Zero, la primera ves había sido con su uniforme y fue mas que vergonzoso. Escucho el gruñido de su hermano como había esperado. Kaname se quito las sabanas de encima y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

Aun entrenas con el? pensé que lo habías dejado- comento tallándose los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza.

No lo eh dejado, solo fueron dos días de ausencia por lo del festival y eso…además ayer me dijo que no podríamos porque tenia un encargo- kaname sonrió sabiéndose culpable- pero hoy si podemos…y quiero aprovechar para decirle que…- Yuuki dejo de hablar y su expresión se volvió pensativa. Kaname supo de que hablaba y todo amago de sonrisa desapareció. – alguna vez papa te llevo de pesca?- kaname la miro en silencio internamente aterrorizado por la idea que tal ves cruzaba la mente de su hermana, luego de un momento negó y ella sonrió de forma traviesa. – que bien porque a mi tampoco, lo eh visto por televisión, y siempre eh querido experimentar aquello…seria perfecto para que pasasen tiempo juntos- dijo su hermana emocionada con la idea.

Yo y Zero de pesca?-kaname frunció el ceño pensando que Yuuki estaba loca, había pensado que tal ves ella los llevaría de paseo a un centro comercial o a ver una película o simplemente cruzarse y obligarlos a entablar conversación y fingir interés en la vida del otro pero ¿pescar?. – Yuuki como podríamos pescar?- pregunto viendo una pequeña esperanza para librarse de aquello.

Cerca de aquí ay un lago y tiene peces, muchos peces- dijo su hermana calmadamente.

Yuuki, ese lago queda a kilómetros de aquí, muchos kilómetros, tardaríamos en volver y para ir tendríamos que salir muy temprano. Además como tener un buen día de pesca con tan pocas horas?- pregunto y por los ojos de la castaña surco la luz de la iluminación repentina haciendo temer a kaname aun mas.

Podríamos…podríamos quedarnos dos días…o tres!- propuso contenta la chica y kaname se paro de un salto de la cama.

No!- refuto- no podemos, olvidas que tenemos escuela? Que soy presidente de clase? Como voy a faltar por dos días? – Yuuki hizo un mohín.

Porque siempre lo ves por el lado negativo? Podemos ir este fin de semana, en cuanto a cubrir tu puesto, Takuma puede hacerlo…mira takuma llega hoy, de aquí al viernes puedes ponerlo al tanto de todo- propuso Yuuki y kaname se vio atrapado. Ayer le llego un comunicado de parte de su noble amigo rubio diciendo que él y el joven aidou habían cumplido con su encargo y que luego de aquello habían ido a casa para verse con sus familiares y darles la noticia de que irían a culminar sus estudios en la academia Cross con kaname como presidente de clase. Según la nota llegarían al atardecer, antes de que las clases iniciaran.

Esta bien…-acepto a regañadientes el peli negro dándose pequeños masajes en la cabeza. – pero veremos si Zero acepta tal cosa- reto caminando hacia la puerta, kaname tomo el pomo y la miro sobre su hombro- buena suerte en tu entrenamiento- dijo a modo de despedida, saliendo y dejando sola a Yuuki.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Zero entro como acostumbraba siempre, saltándose la muralla de la academia, el licántropo se adentro en los bosquecillos sin ser visto. No es que Zero no pudiera entrar y salir libremente del lugar pero no quería levantar sospechas y menos que le hicieran preguntas; el solo iba a entrenar a Yuuki pero, ese día tenia otro motivo…

No paso mucho para poder divisar una melena castaña acercándose a el rápidamente.

-bueno días Zero- saludo Yuuki sonriéndole y el devolvió suavemente la sonrisa.- estas listo?- pregunto retóricamente y el bufo.

- yo debería preguntarte eso a ti pequeña- bromeo haciendo que la castaña hiciera un mohín con la boca por el apelativo.

- estoy mas que lista Zero- aseguro, sacando a Artemis de la funda color negro, sujeta a su pierna; había mandado a encargar una luego del festival. Artemis se alargo, tomando la forma de la afilada y letal oz.

Zero camino peligrosamente hacia ella y Yuuki se puso en posición de ataque, cuando el chico exploto literalmente a solo medio metro, dejándola con la visión del lobo de pelo grisáceo.

Una hora y media después Zero y Yuuki se encontraban tirados en la hierva; una con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto y el otro descansando completamente desnudo, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Cuando la castaña recupero el ritmo normal de su respiración y corazón pudo hablar. Yuuki voltio a verlo justo a su lado, Zero aun con ojos cerrados respiraba pasivamente.

Deberías traer una muda de ropa o al menos haberte quitado el pantalón- comento trivial y el se encogió de hombros.

Los licántropos acostumbramos a estar en nuestra forma lobezna, estoy mas que acostumbrado, ya perdí el pudor, o acaso a estas alturas te sientes algo incomoda por verme desnudo?- pregunto sonriendo aun sin mirarle. La castaña bufo.

Claro que no, yo ya me acostumbre hace mucho a verte como Dios te trajo al mundo, gracias a ti conozco mucho de la anatomía masculina- reconoció- pero supongo que no tienes mucha ropa, la mayoría del tiempo te veo hacerla trizas y no me imagino verte comprando en un centro comercial cada fin de semana- dijo a modo de broma, Zero abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió torva.

Es cierto…tengo poca ropa, y no, jamás eh pisado un centro comercial, una señora en el pueblo me hace el favor de llevarme todo lo que no se vende en su tienda cada mes- explico Zero y Yuuki frunció el ceño.

Pero…así nada mas? Ella acaso sabe…-

Si…- respondió el licántropo interrumpiéndola

Como?-

Su esposo era uno de los nuestros-

Era? Que acaso se separaron o…-

No…el murió- dijo y Yuuki guardo silencio evitando preguntar la causa pero, Zero siguió de todos modos- fue en una emboscada, lo asesino un purasangre- termino de decir provocando que la chica empezara a sentirse algo incomoda. Zero sin embargo, recordando aquel asunto que había pasado tan solo apenas unos años, concluyo que aquel purasangre debió haber sido rido kuran. Todo había empezado a cuadrar.

Zero…- empezó Yuuki nerviosa de repente, ya no le parecía tan buena idea pero debía hacerlo.

Dime- dijo sencillamente el peli plateado.

Yo…yo quería que…quieres ir de pesca?- pregunto atropelladamente. Zero la miro confundido.

De pesca?-

Si! Este fin de semana- Zero no entendía a que se debía tal idea pero…no dejaba de ser tentadora, ir de pesca con Yuuki, y ese fin de semana no tenia nada que hacer, al menos que kuran sugiriera algo luego de decirle lo que había descubierto…

No lo ce Yuuki…no podría comprometerme a…tu hermano sabe que iremos de pesca?- pregunto, sabiendo que aquella idea jamás seria aprobada por el; vio como la chica dejaba de mirarlo para jugar distraídamente con sus cabellos de manera nerviosa.

Bueno…el ya sabe- dijo la chica aun sin mirarlo y Zero frunció las cejas.

Y lo acepto? Así nada mas? Es decir….dejara que tu y yo vayamos solos a pescar?- Zero no podía creer que kuran dejara que su novia fuera a pescar con el, después de todo era obvio que no le caía bien al purasangre y algo le decía que hasta cierto punto lo odiaba.

Es que…bueno..- Yuuki no sabía como decirle.

Habla ya!- demando el chico.

Es que kaname ira también con nosotros a pescar…- soltó al fin la castaña y un gran silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, la naturaleza pareció seguirles el juego porque súbitamente el bosque había callado también.

A la princesa purasangre no le gustaba para nada las muecas y expresiones que el rostro de Zero mostro súbitamente luego de aquella noticia, primero; la decepción, pasando por la ira, para luego adoptar una expresión realmente peligrosa y amenazante.

-te as vuelto loca- escupió Zero luego de unos minutos iracundo, sentía tanta rabia que su cuerpo vibro ante la amenaza de volver a su forma lobezna en cualquier momento. – como se te ocurre pensar que…el y yo…pescando…tu y el y…yo- intento hablar coherentemente pero fracaso; Yuuki se levanto del suelo mirándolo con severidad. No se imaginaba a el con kuran pescando feliz de la vida en quien sabe que lugar, estaba seguro que en cuanto le diera la espalda el chupasangre no perdería tiempo para ahogarlo. Pensándolo mejor, aun así, porque después de todo debía sorprenderle? ¿Por qué debía sorprenderle aquello de Yuuki? No era la misma purasangre que había entablado amistad con un licántropo hace años? No era la misma niña ingenua que no se amedrentaba por las cosas que parecían imposibles? Porque sorprenderle que ella pensara que ambos podían pasar un día juntos sin matarse mutuamente si el primer día que la conoció lo había tratado como un animal de felpa, abrasándolo sin cohibición? Era un hecho Yuuki kuran tenia varias tuercas flojas. Zero respiro hondo intentando calmarse para después levantarse dándole la cara a la castaña.

- porque?- pregunto simplemente y Yuuki suspiro antes de contestar.

- quiero que se lleven mejor- expreso y el bufo burlón.

- ¿mejor?- soltó incrédulo y ella gruño.

- bueno, al menos lo suficiente bien para que puedan estar en una misma habitación sin sentir apatía por el otro, como las personas normales- defendió ella.

- Yuuki nosotros no somos normales- objeto Zero.

Ya se!- dijo exasperada la chica- pero ya me canse que se eviten, que se odien, que no puedan verse, ni siquiera se conocen- dijo Yuuki y Zero puso mala cara, no iba a decirle al igual que kuran que todo aquello era mas por el simple echo de ser enemigos…era por ella, por Yuuki; Zero soporto y seguiría soportando las reuniones con kuran por mera obligación y conducta militar; el asunto que trataban era lo suficientemente serio para ignorar sus diferencias y sus mutuos sentimientos…

Zero suspiro cansinamente - ¿y a donde iríamos a pescar después de todo?- pregunto de manera trivial y Yuuki sonrió.

Al lago Becker- dijo y Zero achico los ojos.

Menuda ironía- pensó frustrado el licántropo; justo ese día Zero iba a informar a kaname de que el y Kain habían encontrado la entrada de lo que suponían un complejo subterráneo, un bunker bajo tierra. aquella zona apestaba a vampiro; la entrada se encontraba a unos 37 metros, lado este del lago Becker en lo en lo entramado de altos pinos y abetos que cubrían todo el lugar. Zero observo que la entrada tenía un extraño mecanismo para abrir y Kain que estaba a su lado, dijo que había visto aquello en uno de sus gastados libros; explico que solo podrían entrar si la sangre fresca de un vampiro caía sobre la pequeña capsula incrustada en el centro, conectada al mecanismo.

Kain no había perdido tiempo para cazar un vampiro nivel E, que aun se encontraba vivo entre sus fauces. Cuando llego junto a Zero, ambos lo desangraron contra la puerta pero, nada paso…

De seguro se acciona ante una sangre más pura, como la de un nivel B- había concluido Kain.

No podemos conseguir uno, ellos no han dado muestras de alterar el orden y si alguno desaparece, empezaran a hacer investigaciones.- razono Zero negando con la cabeza y concluyendo que el único que podría ayudar seria kuran… kuran debía abrir aquella puerta, pero Zero tenia presente que el purasangre no querría dejar sola a Yuuki para ir hasta allá y también le constaba que la castaña no sabia nada del asunto por lo cual, no podría llevarla con el. Zero también recordó que el purasangre era vigilado, el ya había podido percibir el aroma de vampiros enemigos cerca de la academia.

Zero!- llamo Yuuki sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la joven fruncía el ceño cruzada de brazos. Zero volvió a suspirar ante la brillante pero tortuosa idea que se le había venido a la cabeza como un rayo.

Zero ya sabia como kuran llegaría hasta aquel lugar, sin tener que dejar a Yuuki sola; la castaña le había puesto sin saber la excusa perfecta para raptar a su novio sin parecer sospechoso y Yuuki podría ir con ellos ignorando la misión obviamente. Podrían escabullirse, kuran les daría algo de sangre para que al fin el y Kain pudieran hacer su trabajo. En cuanto al asunto de la vigilancia de rido, ya se les ocurriría algo…

Esta bien Yuuki- acepto Zero por lo bajo y Yuuki tuvo que agudizar el oído.

Que?- pregunto la castaña y Zero sonrió.

Dije que esta bien….iremos de pesca- Yuuki sonrió como un sol, un tanto extrañada por el bipolar comportamiento de su amigo pero feliz de que hubiera aceptado la propuesta. La castaña se abalanzo sobre el, envolviéndolo en un abrazo profundo; el cuerpo de Zero reacciono tan rápido y potente que el licántropo se sintió drogado de un remolino de sensaciones placenteras y perturbadoras.

Gracias!- soltó efusivamente la chica contra su pecho, Zero intento sonreír, sin corresponder el abrazo aunque, se moría por hacerlo. Kain seguramente se burlaría de él y kuran le haría la vida imposible pero, valdría la pena o eso esperaba el…

Si, si, si…solo tengo una condición- Yuuki alzo la vista mirándolo y el peli plateado tuvo que inclinar su rostro, porque Zero era mas alto que ella; sus rostros quedaron muy cerca haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

Cual?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica consiente del cuerpo caliente de Zero contra el suyo.

Llevare a mi amigo Kain conmigo- soltó haciendo que la castaña lo soltara.

Quien es Kain?- pregunto y Zero recordó que ella jamás lo había visto.

Un amigo- explico, si es que a eso que compartía con el pelirrojo se le podría llamar amistad.

Ah…no lo ce…a kaname no le va a gus…- Zero la interrumpió.

Créeme le parecerá luego de que hable con el- aclaro- además será como si no estuviera, ni lo vas a notar, en serio- Kain los acompañaría con el único propósito de sondear el área y hacer guardia mientras el hacia el de chico normal pescando con la sanguijuela.

Hablaras con mi hermano? Tu?- Zero asintió.

Si…si vamos a estar juntos por… ¿cuanto durara este plan tuyo?-

Todo el fin de semana –respondió la castaña

Bien…- murmuro el licántropo a regañadientes- si vamos a estar juntos todo el fin de semana, ay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro con el…a solas- aclaro antes de que ella se ofreciera a llevar el mensaje. Yuuki no hizo mas preguntas simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Esta bien- acepto dando por terminada la conversación.

Minutos después ambos se despidieron prometiendo encontrarse al día siguiente. Zero decidió que le daría la noticia a kuran cuando Kain y el cazador estuvieran con ellos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Los días pasaron volando con la llegada de takuma y hanabusa; kaname se sintió agradecido de tener a takuma como amigo cuando este acepto suplirlo con una gran sonrisa. El purasangre puso al tanto a su amigo de cada detalle importante. Takuma pareció entender todo muy bien y aidou le ayudaría en caso de que hubiera problemas; kaname solo les había explicado que saldría con su hermana todo el fin de semana, cosa que no agrado para nada a aidou.

El viernes llego y kaname se preparo para reunirse con los licántropos y kaito, su hermana ya le había comentado algo sobre que Zero deseaba hablar con el.

El purasangre espero el cambio de turno excusándose nuevamente con su hermana para poder hablar con ellos, sin contar que cierto ex cazador castaño lo vigilaba desde el edificio principal.

Kaien Cross entorno los ojos cuando vio con sus propios ojos como el purasangre no se reunía junto con sus compañeros y hermana para ir a clase, y minutos después ver como kaito, el embajador Zero y su amigo pelirrojo entraban en el dormitorio. Kaien no había hablado con kaname desde que había llegado de la mansión, excepto para informarse acerca de los amigos del mismo y que uno de ellos supliría a kaname todo el fin de semana; tampoco le pregunto a kaname a donde iría, lo mas seguro era que saldría con su hermana, aunque Kaien tenia leves sospechas de que podría ser algo mas.

-Yuuki dijo que querías decir algo importante- empezó el pelinegro tranquilamente y el aludido chasqueo la lengua.

Si, es importante kuran- Zero escucho como Kain se removía incomodo a sus espaldas, estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo lo hubiese asesinado sino hubiera asuntos realmente importantes de por medio.

Te escucho – cedió el purasangre y Zero le conto todo a lujo de detalle, incluyendo sus planes para el fin de semana y aclarándole que si fuera por el jamás accedería a pasar un día con el. kaito sonrió imaginándose a ese par pescando.

Créeme yo tampoco iría- escupió kaname- pero…se lo debo a Yuuki , sin embargo, admito que tuviste una buena idea, solo que falto un detalle, como saldré de aquí sin ser visto?- pregunto y Zero sonrió

No te preocupes kuran, déjalo todo en mis manos- aseguro Zero confiadamente y Kain cubrió sus labios evitando que vieran su sonrisa maliciosa. Zero miro a kaito pidiéndole que creara una distracción para que nadie vigilase o estuviese cerca de la entrada y los dormitorios luna a la hora en que ellos llegaran- también necesito que te encargues del guardia del portón…todo antes de las 3 de la mañana- pidió

Si claro- respondió kaito ya sabiendo que iba a hacer para lograr aquello.

El purasangre suspiro de mala gana sin confiar mucho en el licántropo y recordó algo - a propósito kaito necesito un favor- el aludido alzo una ceja a modo de respuesta y kaname continuo- creo que Kaien esta algo…raro, podrías averiguar algo al respecto?- kaito lo sopeso unos segundos para luego asentir, suponía que iba a hacerla de detective mientras ellos iban a su maravilloso día de pesca.

Bien entonces ya no hay mas que decir - despidió kaname

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.

La misma noche del viernes, mientras todos cenaban kaname fue a despedirse del director.

Buenas noches kaname – saludo Kaien ojeando unos papeles, el pelinegro avanzo por el despacho hasta llegar frente a el y sentarse en una de las butacas.

Hola – se limito a decir el muchacho y Kaien lo miro- solo vine a decirte que takuma esta listo y que mañanas nos vamos muy temprano así que no te volveré a ver hasta quizá el lunes. – aviso y el director asintió.

Visite a tus padres – empezó repentinamente Kaien y kaname se tenso un poco.

En serio? Y como están?- kaname pensaba verlos pronto sin que rido lo notara, estaba algo preocupado por ellos.

Están bien – tranquilizo Kaien con una mirada seria- me dieron un mensaje para ti y tu hermana – kaname intentaba relajarse pero aquello no le intuía algo bueno.- dicen que esperan verlos en las vacaciones de medio año, sin falta, es importante- kaname sopeso sus palabras intrigado y preocupado a la vez.

Eso es todo? No dijeron algo mas?- pregunto el pelinegro inquieto y Kaien negó. – genial- pensó irónico, kaname concluyo que debía ser algo importante y exclusivo de la familia, esperaba que no tuviera ninguna relación con rido; entonces lo pensó aunque era arriesgado pero lo haría de todos modos. – Kaien…- el director guardo silencio esperando que siguiera.- cuando estuviste allá…viste alguna cosa fuera de lugar, es decir…todo en orden?- kaname hablaba tan bajo que a Kaien le costo oírlo, Kaien sentía que no podría mas y en cualquier momento explotaría pidiendo explicaciones, la inquietud crecía en el con cada día que pasaba pero, tenia que ser paciente, así que, poniendo a raya sus emociones se obligo a sonreír.

Si kaname…tus padres se veían emocionados con la idea de verlos pronto…a mi parecer todo esta bien…al menos…que…tu quieras decirme algo- tanteo el ex cazador sin dejar de sonreír, kaname le miro por unos segundos, el director se comportaba igual que siempre, pero había algo…y ahora mas en sus palabras que le decía que no estaba del todo bien…de todos modos esperaba que kaito consiguiera algo de información.

No, no tengo nada que decir y ¿usted? ¿Tiene algo que decirme?- respondió el vampiro con seriedad. Kaien negó suavemente.

No…-

Bien…entonces ya me voy- kaname se levanto elegantemente de su asiento para empezar a andar hacia la salida.

Nos vemos el lunes kaname- escucho decir al director antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho tras sus espaldas…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

todo era silencio en la madrugada del sábado cuando una furgoneta Volkswagen, color blanco y rojo se deslizaba calmadamente por la carretera hasta llegar a la elegante y majestuosa entrada de la academia Cross; esperaron unos minutos hasta que la gran verja se abrió ante ellos, dándoles acceso. El portero brillaba por su ausencia así que, ambos hombres supusieron que habían programado la entrada justo para esa hora.

La furgoneta entro a la academia con las luces delanteras apagadas; no divisaron a ningún cazador o humano.

Los edificios estaban en penumbras, excepto el dormitorio luna, cuyas luces aun estaban encendidas. La furgoneta aparco cerca del dormitorio y la puerta del copiloto se abrió; Kain bajo del vehículo vistiendo unos tejanos con hoyuelos en las rodillas, una sudadera color azul y una camiseta color blanco. El licántropo avanzo hasta llegar frente a la furgoneta y dejo salir un sonoro pero limitado silbido.

Zero esperaba impaciente desde el interior de la furgoneta, kaito había cumplido más que satisfactoriamente con su parte y ahora les tocaba a ellos hacer lo demás.

Kain volvió a silbar y una de las puertas del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a la menuda figura de Yuuki, seguida de la estilizada de kuran y detrás de el…

Ruka?- pensó un sorprendido Kain tensándose en el acto, al ver a la hermosa aristócrata seguir muy de cerca a la pareja kuran mientras, se movían rápidamente para llegar a la furgoneta; Yuuki llevaba una bolsa sostenida al hombro, mientras su hermano cargaba con el kit y las cañas de pescar, la aristócrata lo único que tenia era una gran canasta. Ambas mujeres llevaban pañuelos ceñidos a la cabeza, cómodas sandalias y vestidos veraniegos, mientras kaname vestía un simple pantalón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unas zapatillas de marca, una camisa de tela con los botones superiores abiertos, dejando a la vista una considerable porción de piel y por ultimo un sombrero que sostenía su cabello.

Por aquí – guio Kain aun anonado, mientras abría la parte trasera de la furgoneta; el licántropo acomodo las cosas, mientras kaname ayudaba a subir a las vampiresas, cuando solo faltaba el pelinegro Kain lo empujo hacia el interior fingiendo alarma.

Rápido!- apuro empujándolo y reprimiendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada, kaname cayo al interior con un golpe seco y dejo salir un gruñido en respuesta, Kain se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta y subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. Cuando se encontró junto a Zero este le sonrió en aprobación, poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

Manténganse agachados- dijo el peli plateado cuando Kain extendió una manta sucia sobre ellos para ocultarlos y hacerlos pasar por equipaje.

Porque demonios tenemos que escondernos kaname?- exigió saber en susurros una molesta Yuuki acuclillada en una esquina, kaname le devolvió la mirada igual de molesto por la osadía del pelirrojo, había caído sobre un brazo y le dolía levemente.

Shhh, por favor as silencio…- pidió el mayor- no puedo decirte el porque, solo confía en que este es el único modo- susurro el purasangre haciendo que su hermana frunciera mas el ceño.

Oh claro otro de los secretos de kaname kuran- soltó con sorna le menor, mientras Zero sacaba la furgoneta de la academia. Ruka no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de que si había sido buena idea ir con ellos…

Zero condujo la furgoneta hacia la salida y esta vez Kain tuvo que abrir la verja; el peli plateado la deslizo a una velocidad aceptable hasta que la academia Cross se perdió al final de la calle tras ellos, solo cuando sus sentidos le tranquilizaron diciendo que no había ninguna presencia vampírica se dio el lujo de pisar pedal a fondo.

-ya pueden salir- aviso Zero y los tres vampiros quitaron la tela sobre ellos hastiados.

Brillante idea lobito- soltó con sorna y algo molesto el purasangre. Zero sonrió de lado en una mueca burlona mas, no dijo nada.

Kain evitaba mirar hacia atrás, sabía que estaría tentado a ver a la chica sounen y más porque podía sentir su nuca quemarse bajo el escrutinio de una intensa mirada.

Llegaremos en unas horas así que pónganse cómodos- comento vagamente Zero más preocupado por la comodidad de la castaña que de los otros dos. Ruka avanzo de entre en medio de ambos hermanos para acomodarse en los asientos que seguían a los de enfrente, los asientos tenían disponibilidad para tres personas pero, Ruka dudaba que Yuuki o kaname quisieran pasar adelante para sentarse junto a ella; mas adelante Zero y Kain miraban el camino en silencio.

Porque no me dijiste que Ruka iba a venir con nosotros?- pregunto el pelirrojo tan bajo que solo Zero logro escucharlo. El peli plateado se encogió de hombros.

Yo no sabia nada- dijo sinceramente, suponía que había sido algo de último minuto.

El sol salía perezosamente por el horizonte cuando la furgoneta llego a las orillas del lago Becker.

Zero aparco el vehículo cerca del muelle y los demás bajaron pudiendo estirar las piernas. Yuuki y Ruka se permitieron quitarse las pañoletas de la cabeza.

Es hermoso no?- comento kaname abrasando a su hermana por los hombros y Yuuki asintió aunque aun seguía molesta con el.

Frente a ellos un manto de H2O se extendía, rodeado de arena y piedrecillas en sus orillas y arboles por todos lados con las montañas como fondo. Cerca de ellos había una caseta de madera con algunos botes con remos.

Kain podía sentir lo tenso del ambiente, con kaname y Zero que no congeniaban; el con el hecho de estar rodeado de vampiros y la incomodidad por parte de Yuuki y Ruka.

Bueno que esperan manos a la obra- arbitro la castaña kuran mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la furgoneta, había traído de todo un poco para asegurar la supervivencia esos tres días. Kain supo que aquella chica seria "zona neutral" entre todos que empezaban a desesperarse por tanta tensión.

Ruka en silencio ayudo a Yuuki a bajar las cosas mientras, Kain aparte les ayudaba a montar las tiendas de campaña, el y Zero dormirían en la furgoneta. Kaname preparaba las cañas y los implementos de pesca mientras Zero se dispuso a buscar gusanos.

No es necesario- murmuro el purasangre sin mirarlo- eh traído anzuelos y carnada enlatada para los peces- Zero frunció el ceño mirándolo burlón.

Alguna vez as ido a pescar?- pregunto divertido aquello podría funcionar con los peces, pero el se iría por lo seguro y buscaría carnada fresca. Kaname lo miro severamente.

No - confeso kaname entre dientes y Zero rio.

Bien…entonces déjame ir por mi carnada kuran, tengo mis trucos- soltó presuntuosamente el licántropo, caminando hacia el bosque con tranquilidad. Kaname gruño por lo bajo continuando con su labor, mientras la castaña los observaba a ambos de reojo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

Zero caminaba a paso seguro entre los delgados y altos arboles, mientras iba esquivando ramas y trampas en el suelo; el chico había encontrado buena carnada y solo quería cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie vigilando en los alrededores; luego de haber dado toda la vuelta al perímetro y que se hubo cerciorado, regreso al campamento para encontrar ya todo listo.

Kaname jugaba distraídamente con su caña, sentado en uno de los botes contra el sol que ya estaba en lo alto del cielo; habían dos botes, uno para el y kuran obviamente y el otro para… bueno eso no importaba.

Ruka intentaba desesperadamente encender una fogata con un encendedor totalmente ajena a todos, al verla Kain no lo soporto mas y la tomo de la muñeca quitándole el encendedor suavemente de las manos, la aristócrata dejo escapar un quejido de protesta y volvió su rostro para mirarlo enojada, por primera ves en aquel día sus miradas se encontraron y el enojo en Ruka se esfumo rápidamente.

Que haces?- pregunto Kain con tono neutral

Pues que más? encender una fogata- respondió Ruka mirándolo a los ojos, los ojos de Ruka estaban algo turbados mientras los del pelirrojo mostraban cierta emoción reprimida, su rostro sin embargo se mostraba impasible.

Es de día aun- objeto el chico

Lo ce…pero tengo frio, y como no hago nada lo siento con mas fuerza- Kain sonrió levemente.

Entonces vamos a pescar, ven- el tono de Kain no admitía replica, el pelirrojo tomo dos de las cañas que quedaban en el suelo; kaname había traído varias por si perdía alguna. Ruka no dijo nada pero sus ojos mostraban cuan sorprendida estaba, Kain la arrastro sin preguntarle opinión hasta el bote que estaba junto al de kaname y la subió con delicadeza dentro de este. Kain tomo los remos y empezó a alejarse del muelle con rapidez.

Yuuki sonrió mas relajada, tal vez aquel chico le seria de ayuda, se sentía mejor con Ruka alejada de kaname. Zero suspiro cansinamente y avanzo hasta el bote donde kaname lo esperaba.

Vienes Yuuki?- pregunto y esta negó

No yo me quedo, vayan ustedes- respondió la castaña caminando hacia ellos y sentándose en el muelle con las piernas cruzadas; Yuuki se acomodándose el vestido y de su bolso saco una costosa cámara de video.

- genial- pensó Zero con ironía mientras subía al bote – claro- murmuro con acidez mientras, el y kaname empezaban a remar.

Yuuki rio divertida mientras encendía la cámara.

Buena suerte- les deseo Yuuki mientras ellos se alejaban; ambos botes se detuvieron varios metros adelante, separados a una considerable distancia uno del otro.

Kain…- empezó Ruka mirando sus rodillas y hablando por primera vez desde que entro al bote- que te pasa? Porque actúas así conmigo?- Ruka sentía muchas cosas a la vez, prácticamente no había tenido opción para ir hasta allí y ahora el la ignoraba para luego darse cuenta de que existía y arrastrarla a pescar. Kain no se inmuto y le paso cuidadosamente una caña a la castaña quien la tomo firmemente.

Ponle la carnada al anzuelo antes de tirarlo al agua- indico ignorando olímpicamente a la joven. Ruka sintió un dolor punzante al verse ignorada por el pelirrojo pero, hizo lo que el dijo sin muchos ánimos para discutir u oponerse. – ahora lo lanzaras pero al otro extremo del bote así…- Kain echo la caña hacia atrás y la volcó hacia delante mientras el cordón se extendía libre hasta llegar al agua. Ruka se voltio dándole la espalda imitando sus movimientos.

Idiota- murmuro enojada dándole la espalda cuando Kain la miro sobre el hombro y sonrió levemente. Ciertamente su plan de ignorar a Ruka no tenia futuro, simplemente no podía ignorarla, o siquiera no pensar en ella…se dio cuenta que era absurdo seguir con aquello cuando tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo ante ella. El pelirrojo hundió los hombros y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración; algo muy dentro de el le decía que acabaría igual o peor que Zero…

Maldición- grito en su fuero interno ¿para que resistirse a lo inminente? -Lo siento…- murmuro por lo bajo pero Ruka logro oírlo.

x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

ten cuidado kuran!-bramo Zero cuando el purasangre casi lo arrastra a causa de su anzuelo. kaname hecho la caña hacia atrás para tirar el anzuelo cuando este se había enroscado en la ropa del licántropo y cuando kaname lo estiro hacia delante Zero cayó de su lado del bote, Soltando la caña de pescar que cayo al agua flotando sobre la superficie. Zero gruño con un humor de perros mientras kaname le sonreía de manera angelical.

Ups – soltó el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros y Zero lo fulmino con la mirada para luego inclinarse en busca de su caña. Kaname voltio dándole la espalda y acomodándose en su asiento, moviendo intencionada pero fingidamente el bote. El bote se movió peligrosamente y Zero perdió el equilibrio…

Kaname se voltio en su dirección con fingida sorpresa cuando escucho un fuerte chapoteo y un grito ahogado, seguido de algunas gotas de agua llegar hasta el salpicándolo.

Zero estas bien?- pregunto con intencional sobreactuación el purasangre mientras llevaba una mano a su sombrero sujetándolo y reprimía las ganas de reír. La cabeza de Zero se abrió paso en medio del agua mientras escupía iracundo- oh que mal que cayeras…ahora el campamento apestara a perro mojado- comento con naturalidad el peli negro permitiéndose sonreír con mofa.

Me las vas a pagar kuran- sentencio con acidez aun dentro del agua, no podía creer lo infantil que era ese vampiro cuando se lo proponía.

Tks…no esta bien amenazar a los inocentes Zero, que acaso yo tuve la culpa de que cayeras y que tengas tan buen equilibrio como un orangután?- comento burlonamente el mayor mientras regresaba la mirada a su caña, escucho como Zero gruñía ,pero lo ignoro.

Kaname empezó a silbar despreocupadamente y no volvió a escuchar a Zero, el pelinegro frunció el ceño volteando a sus espaldas, pero no lo vio, el agua a su alrededor ondeaba calmadamente y este dejo su caña apoyada sobre el asiento con cautela.

Zero?- llamo kaname poniéndose de pie, pero no recibió respuesta y acto seguido el bote tembló bajo sus pies como si algo lo hubiera golpeado desde abajo- Zero deja de jugar, no seas imbécil- volvió a intentar el vampiro sin recibir respuesta, aquello no le gustaba para nada.

Segundos después algo potente arremetió contra el bote con fuerza y kaname cayo inevitablemente al agua.

Un cuerpo bestial de pelaje grisáceo totalmente mojado, se abrió paso en el agua y Zero se concentro para volver a su forma humana rápidamente, no sin antes ponerse la ropa que se había quitado antes de transformarse en lobo.

Kaname chapoteo hasta la superficie escupiendo agua y con los cabellos mojados pegándosele a rostro. El pelinegro había perdido su sombrero; kaname se restregó los ojos para ver a un sonriente Zero mirándolo desde el bote con el torso desnudo, sus pantalones y descalzo.

Kaname nado hasta el bote y Zero le ayudo a subir, más por sus modales que por voluntad propia.

Bien, estamos a mano- acepto el purasangre a regañadientes sentándose en el bote y Zero se permitió soltar una carcajada al verlo, parecía un gato mojado.

Desde la lejanía Yuuki grababa todo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no podía pedir un milagro el primer día.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo esperado y había caído la noche.

Kain había ayudado a Ruka a encender la fogata cuando ella lo intento por segunda ves en el día sin resultado.

Ven, déjame hacerlo- pidió Kain tomando el encendedor con una leve sonrisa y el ceño despreocupadamente fruncido. Ruka lo observo de reojo, notando lo atractivo que se veía el pelirrojo con esa expresión de suma concentración.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenían un sartén sobre el fuego, preparando la cena con los peces que habían logrado atrapar en el día.

Kain y Ruka se encargaban de la cena mientras Yuuki leía distraídamente una revista. Habían montado una especie de asientos alrededor de la fogata con algunos troncos. Kaname miraba la inmensa oscuridad del lago que se extendía tranquilamente frente a ellos iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna reflejada en sus aguas cuando escucho la voz de Zero.

-kuran – susurro por lo bajo el licántropo detrás de la furgoneta llamándolo con un ademan con las manos. El purasangre se levanto suavemente sin llamar la atención y se dirigió hacia Zero escondiéndose detrás de la furgoneta.

Que sucede?- pregunto kaname y Zero alzo una ceja.

No olvides porque estamos aquí kuran- advirtió severamente el peli plateado y kaname suspiro.

Claro que no lo eh olvidado-

Bien…nos iremos a medianoche así que estate atento- advirtió – no podemos dejar que Yuuki o la otra…- Zero evito el insulto- …chica nos sigan, así que se cauteloso- kaname asintió calmadamente.

Cuando los peces estuvieron listos, todos se dispusieron a cenar pero cuando hasta el ultimo bocado de pescado fue devorado entre el circulo que habían formado alrededor de la fogata se infiltro el incomodo silencio…

Yuuki se removió algo incomoda golpeándose de frente con la idea de que juntar a personas tan distintas y con tantas asperezas entre ellos, no era para nada buena idea pero, su objetivo era que su hermano y amigo se llevaran mejor y lo iba a lograr como fuese.

Estaba ella, con Kain y Ruka al frente, kaname a su derecha y Zero a su izquierda; kaname junto a Ruka y Zero junto a Kain y por ultimo ella obviamente entre ambos.

Oigan llamo – y la mirada de todos recayeron sobre ella- han jugado el juego de la botella? – tanteo intentando parecer animada y todos negaron con la cabeza excepto Ruka, ella ya lo había jugado con rima en el pasado. Zero y Kain habían escuchado de ese juego pero jamás lo habían jugado en cuanto a kaname…bueno era obvio. – entonces- siguió Yuuki sacando a Artemis de su bolso y alzándola a la vista de todos, su pequeño báculo remplazaría la botella- juguemos – insto sabiendo que nadie se negaría, por que no había otra cosa que hacer. Todos se acomodaron en un nuevo círculo junto al anterior con la fogata, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas como había indicado la castaña; Yuuki coloco a Artemis en el suelo justo en el centro del círculo.

Bien es muy simple- empezó la menor de los kuran- hare girar a Artemis y cuando esta se detenga apuntara a quien le toque turno, este tendrá la elección de escoger entre verdad o desafío; no podrán decir mentiras pero esta la opción de "paso" pero si es el caso, entonces serán sometidos a un castigo entendido?- todos asintieron menos Zero a quien ya no le parecía la idea.- cuando pase su turno al que eligió la botella podrá hacerla girar para que le toque a otro….yo empiezo- aviso la castaña haciendo girar a Artemis con fuerza. El pequeño báculo dio muchas vueltas para luego ir bajando la velocidad y apuntar a Kain…

Kain verdad o reto?- pregunto Yuuki con una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien miraba a todos con indiferencia.

Verdad – respondió el aludido y Yuuki sonrió macabra.

Bien…- Yuuki sopeso muy bien la pregunta que haría- Ruka te gusta?- soltó de golpe y todo en el bosque hizo silencio.

Kaname reprimió una risita mientras Ruka no sabia donde esconder la cara a causa de la vergüenza, Zero se mantenía imparcial pero en su fuero interno no paraba de reír. Kain sin embargo, no cambio para nada la expresión de su rostro pero, antes de haber concluido el minuto ya había pensado en más de mil formas de aniquilar a la insolente y al parecer demonio princesa purasangre.

Todos parecían esperar la respuesta y el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

Paso – dijo Kain y Yuuki alzo las cejas, Ruka suspiro algo aliviada y se enderezo nuevamente.

Bien – dijo Yuuki de mala gana- entonces tu castigo será besar a Ruka- sentencio la chica encogiéndose de hombros y Kain quiso estrangularla.

No puedo hacer eso- bramo pero Yuuki empezó a reír ligeramente.

Lo siento, así es el juego, como no respondiste ese es tu castigo así que tienes que hacerlo al menos claro que…seas una gallina cobarde- soltó Yuuki y kaname pensó que tendría que intervenir para evitar que su hermana fuera descuartizada por el licántropo.

No soy ningún cobarde- espeto Kain entre dientes intentando no perder la calma pero la castaña empezó a cacarear como gallina y hacer con las manos los mismos movimientos que el ave domestica.- basta – gruño pero Yuuki siguió burlándose.

Zero miraba la escena mas que divertido, observaba como la chica sounen no podía estar mas a la mar de incomoda.

Aburrido y hastiado de las burlas de la purasangre Kain se acerco peligrosamente a Ruka quien lo miro asustada y tomándola bruscamente de los hombros en un impulso agresivo y potente la beso.

Yuuki se detuvo en seco mirando a la pareja con asombro y timidez, no podía creer que si la hubiera besado…

Kaname guardo silencio volteando hacia otro lugar, mientras Zero esbozaba una sonrisa.

Los segundos pasaban y Ruka y Kain aun no rompían el beso así que, algo incomoda Yuuki volvió a girar a Artemis ya que Kain no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo aun.

El pequeño báculo volvió a girar rápidamente para apuntar a kaname quien trago con dificultad.

Kaname verdad o desafío?- pregunto Yuuki sonriendo y kaname sopeso las posibilidades.

Yo…- no estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos, no confiaba en Yuuki luego de haber mandado a Kain a besar a Ruka, pero si escogía verdad tal ves ella preguntaría algo que no debía…- verdad- respondió kaname cuando Kain y Ruka se separaron súbitamente con la respiración de ambos agitados, pero nadie se voltio a verlos.

Bien… a quien quiere mas papa a ti o a mi?- pregunto Yuuki pero kaname no se sintió tan aliviado como esperaba.

Pues…- kaname dudo.

Di la verdad, no me voy a traumar por ello- bromeo la castaña.

Porque yo debería saberlo?-

Solo responde, quiero saber que piensas- objeto la chica.

A ti, por supuesto- aseguro el mayor y Yuuki alzo una ceja.

En serio?- pregunto la castaña y kaname asintió

Bien, te creo- dijo riendo y kaname giro a Artemis.

Kain y Ruka miraban en direcciones opuestas sin atreverse a mirar a alguien o a ellos mismos.

El báculo apunto a Zero y kaname sonrió de lado.

Zero…- el aludido lo miro con desconfianza- verdad o desafío?-

Estas enamorado de Yuuki?- pregunto seriamente el purasangre incomodando por completo al licántropo. Zero no quería responder pero eso seria sucumbir ante el chupasangre y su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría; con la barbilla en alto y ojos insondables respondió.

Si…- dijo simplemente tomando por sorpresa a kaname y a Yuuki; Yuuki parpadeo más de una vez sintiéndose extraña, una cosa era que kaname lo dijera, que ella lo sintiera y otra muy diferente es que Zero lo dijera tan descaradamente. Zero se inclino con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz de retener y giro el báculo, esta vez apunto a Ruka. La aristócrata se tenso en su lugar y Kain miro a Zero con una silenciosa advertencia pero este lo ignoro.

Me las vas a pagar maldito chupasangre- pensó Zero con la sangre empezándole a hervir – Ruka –llamo- verdad o desafío?-

Ver-dad- tartamudeo la castaña.

Si pudieras quitarle a kaname a Yuuki lo harías?- pregunto con crueldad, escucho como Kain gruñía y apretaba los puños pero lo ignoro nuevamente.

Malnacido perro sarnoso – pensó el peli negro con odio mirando asesinamente a Zero. Kaname podía sentir la incomodidad y cierta molestia en su hermana a través del vínculo. Ruka se sonrojo inevitablemente e intento responder tartamudeando por completo y fallando en el intento.

Y bien?- presiono Zero y Ruka empezó a jugar con sus manos.

Paso – dijo débilmente la castaña y Zero sonrió.

Bueno, tu castigo será besar a kaname- sentencio saboreando cada palabra. Los hermanos kuran abrieron grandemente los ojos. Yuuki no podía creer que Zero le estuviera haciendo aquello aunque sabia que el solo estaba cegado por la sed de venganza hacia kaname…los hombres son tan inmaduros…

Kaname endureció el rostro mientras, Kain se levantaba rápidamente alejándose de todos ellos. El pelirrojo se interno en el bosque con aspecto huraño y Ruka no sabia que hacer.

Vamos, no puedes echarte para atrás, ya que pasaste de la pregunta debes afrontar el castigo- motivo sin piedad Zero y la aristócrata no tuvo otra opción que acercarse lentamente al pelinegro que seguía con la misma expresión; realmente y para su propia sorpresa no deseaba besar a kaname, no deseaba borrar el sabor de los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos.

Menuda ironía- pensó Ruka con tristeza, ella que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas besar a kaname hace tan solo unas horas y ahora…- ahora si Yuuki me va a matar-pensó mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del purasangre quien no despegaba la mirada de Zero; como un rayo fugas vino a su mente la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo moviéndose contra los suyos, las sensaciones producidas y como ella había terminado correspondiendo….

Ruka acerco su rostro muy cerca del rostro de kaname y se detuvo allí, totalmente petrificada…no podía hacerlo…no tenia el valor.

Los tres escucharon el quejido de la castaña mientras se levantaba rápidamente y corría hacia su tienda de acampar llorando. Kaname reacción y apartando a Ruka con delicadeza la siguió dejándola sola con Zero.

Yuuki- llamo kaname entrando a la tienda. Habían montado dos tiendas, la idea era de que una fuera para kaname y la otra para Yuuki pero, como Ruka también había ido con ellos le cedieron una tienda para ambos compartir la otra.

Ruka no perdió tiempo y guiada por un impulso se interno en el oscuro bosque, entrando por el mismo lugar que había visto a Kain hacerlo hace tan solo unos segundos.

Zero quedo totalmente solo, arrullado por el silbido entre los arboles y los grillos. El peli plateado se sentó frente a la fogata con un intenso mal sabor en el estomago y un fuerte nudo apretándole la garganta…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kain – llamo Ruka caminando apresuradamente con la intensión de alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero no lograba divisarlo, el bosque estaba sumido en oscuridad y la luz de la luna no era suficiente. minutos después se dio cuenta que había sido mala idea seguirlo, aunque sus ojos de vampiro le ayudaban a ver en la oscuridad, sentía que se había alejado mucho del campamento y todo por un impulso…- Kain!- Grito esta vez con miedo en la vos, temía perderse, todos los arboles le parecían iguales y no podía realmente distinguir el camino de vuelta, intento percibir el aroma masculino y fuerte Del pelirrojo sin éxito alguno. Ruka empezaba a frustrarse, no se dio cuenta cuando el bosque se sumió por completo en un espectral silencio dejándola con el único sonido de su agitada respiración acelerarse cada vez más.

Ruka se abobillo contra el resguardo de un árbol, abrazándose a si misma, estaba asustada y sola. El fuerte aullido de un lobo cortó el silencio e hizo que Ruka hundiera el rostro en el resguardo de sus piernas dobladas. El sonido distante y lejano de una rama rompiéndose, el eco de la respiración profunda de un ser y el revuelo de algunas aves escapando de los arboles, alertaron a la temerosa muchacha; Ruka sabia que algo o alguien se acercaba pero estaba segura de que no era humano.

Pronto el sonido de algo moviéndose con rapidez, removiendo la tierra y rasgando la madera llego hasta ella con mayor nitidez, el sonido se hacia cada ves mas cercana, cada vez mas cercano a ella, llego el tiempo hasta que Ruka pensó que la había encontrado cuando un ruido seco en la tierra se produjo frente a ella para luego desaparecer por completo, dejando el bosque en su habitual silencio.

Ruka seguía respirando agitadamente con el corazón bombeando como loco, no quería levantar el rostro…se había vuelto una cobarde los últimos minutos y así se quedaría seguramente hasta que amaneciera.

Eres una chupasangre muy cobarde ¿lo sabias?- escucho decir Ruka por parte de una voz familiar y…anhelada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se levanto como impulsada por un resorte y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo caliente y semi desnudo de Akatsuki Kain. El pelirrojo no perdió para nadie el equilibrio cuando Ruka se tiro sobre el tomándolo fuertemente por la cintura, el joven se dedico a mirarla por unos segundos para luego corresponder lentamente el abrazo; solo ahí….en los fuertes y seguros brazos del licántropo Sounen Ruka se permitió llorar…

x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x

Yuuki – llamo con suavidad kaname cuando se encontró en el interior de la tienda de campaña, su hermana le daba la espalda sentada sobre la colchoneta en el extremo de la tienda.- Yuuki- volvió a llamar mientras la tomaba por un hombro y la obligaba darle la cara.

Idiota- murmuro en un hilo de voz la chica con los ojos cristalinos, conteniendo lágrimas de frustración e ira. Kaname no perdió tiempo para envolverla en sus brazos y apretarla contra si, Yuuki no le correspondió el abraso pero tampoco se aparto aun tragándose las lagrimas.

Siempre tan orgullosa- pensó el mayor con una sonrisa mientras besaba afectuosamente sus cabellos – te amo – susurro tiernamente kaname contra su oído y esa vez Yuuki si lo abrazo de vuelta, la joven hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras intentaba disipar las ganas de llorar. Kaname se sentó con ella en brazos meciéndola para luego tumbarse a ambos sobre la colchoneta, Yuuki quedando sobre el.

Eres un idiota- volvió a decir Yuuki esta vez con mas fuerzas acomodándose en su pecho.

Ruka y yo no nos hemos besado- aviso con seriedad el peli negro – al que deberías decirle idiota es a tu amigo Zero quien planeo todo- escupió resentido y Yuuki bufo.

Tu lo provocaste kaname! Es tu culpa- dijo ella y kaname entrecerró los ojos.

Oh claro Zero nunca tiene la culpa, Zero es perfecto! ¿como tendría la culpa?- escupió con acides y palabras llenas de odio hacia el licántropo; Yuuki no dijo nada solo levanto la cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Oh acaso estas celoso?- acuso burlona y el frunció con severidad el ceño.

Claro que no!- refuto- pero supongo que tu lo estas por ver casi a Ruka besarme no?- soltó cruelmente y Yuuki se aparto de el realmente enojada.

Ves que tu eres el único idiota aquí?- escupió Yuuki sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por estar discutiendo con kaname.

Claro que soy un idiota – pareció aceptar kaname con un tono amable…demasiado- por supuesto que soy un idiota Yuuki- reitero el mayor y Yuuki relajo el rostro temiendo aquel cambio de actitud. – porque solo un idiota podría estar con una niña tan incomprensiva y egoísta como tu- soltó con la única intensión de desahogar su enojo, sin detenerse a pensar en que decía o cuanto daño podrían hacer sus palabras a su hermana. Yuuki guardo silencio algo pasmada, su rostro se perdió en el suelo mientras temblaba levemente, las palabras de su hermano habían calado hondo en ella y fue ahí cuando kaname se dio cuenta que había echo.

Bueno…-a Yuuki le costaba hablar pero se forzó a hacerlo- tal vez… tal vez deberías estar con alguien mejor, alguien como Ruka- soltó y la lagrimas salieron rebeldes por sus ojos; Yuuki hizo el ademan de marcharse pero kaname fue mas rápido.

Suéltame!- grito Yuuki revolviéndose fieramente cuando su hermano la sujeto por una muñeca y la estampo contra la colchoneta colocándose a horcadas sobre ella, mientras sus manos sujetaban las suyas como grilletes. Yuuki no paraba de moverse bajo el.

Yuuki para- pidió controlándose el mayor pero fue inútil, su hermana no lo escuchaba en lo mas mínimo.

Yuuki kuran detente ahora- ordeno esta vez kaname con una autoridad y con una voz tan profunda y autoritaria, desde lo profundo de su garganta como la castaña no lo había escuchado nunca…

Yuuki dejo de moverse abruptamente, intimidada, sus ojos aun seguían soltando finas lagrimas y sus pincelados labios temblaban entre si. El rostro de kaname reflejaba una amenazante seriedad y sus ojos velaban en rojo, cuando su hermana se hubo detenido por completo el mayor se permitió relajar el rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Yuuki, escúchame MUY bien- empezó un enojado purasangre- nadie… y repito nadie! Es mejor para mi que tu oíste? NADIE!- la respiración de kaname era agitada al igual que la de su hermana; Yuuki guardo silencio mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, no quería hablar, la chica sabia que si lo hacia se le quebraría la voz.

Ambos purasangres se miraban por unos interminables segundos hasta que kaname se inclino con suavidad, despacio hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Yuuki estaba ya mas calmada y no quiso apartar el rostro cuando kaname llego a ella lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar sus labios fríos con los suyos. Fue un simple roce, una caricia aterciopelada; el purasangre aflojo totalmente el agarra en las muñecas de Yuuki para descender a su barbilla y depositar un tierno y sentido beso.

Eres una tonta- susurro el mayor con tono lastimero pero, Yuuki no se sintió ofendida- ¿porque discutir?... Yo te amo tanto…- Yuuki aparto sus manos del agarre de kaname rápidamente para acunar su rostro y besarlo ella esta vez.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse esta vez ansiosos; kaname se dejo caer completamente sobre la muchacha y Yuuki sintió el cuerpo cálido de su hermano cubrir por completo el suyo.

Kaname la abrazo posesivamente por la cintura mientras ella lo tomaba de los cabellos, ambos profundizando el beso; la lengua de Yuuki busco con desesperación la del pelinegro incitándola, tentándola, ambas se enrollaron en un baile sincronizado mientras sus labios no dejaban de acariciarse y degustar la calidez y el sabor del otro.

Las manos de kaname recorrían hambrientas todo el cuerpo de la menor sobre la molestosa tela del vestido, mientras Yuuki lo acercaba más a ella y le acariciaba la espalda causando en èl, pequeños escalofríos. Yuuki coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de el y kaname tembló cuando ella empezó a acariciar toda porción de piel que se cruzaba en su camino llegando a su abdomen donde se entretuvo por un rato en sus músculos firmes y luego pasar a su pecho donde encontró sus tetillas, las cuales se endurecieron con el tacto.

Espera- jadeo tan bajo que dudaba que Yuuki lo hubiera escuchado ni siquiera llego a sus oídos.

Yuuki le abrió de un tirón la camisa, los botones salieron disparados y la deslizo rápidamente por los hombros de su hermano dejándolo con el torso descubierto y con un leve tono azulado por la luz de luna que se filtraba en la carpa; la castaña agradecía no haber encendido la lámpara o los que estuvieran afuera notarían con claridad todos sus vergonzosos movimientos…

Cuando kaname se hubo encontrado sin camisa, se detuvo abruptamente mirándola.

Que pasa?- pregunto la menor en un jadeo pero kaname guardo silencio; Yuuki encontró la respuesta en los ojos del mayor; la castaña sonrió de lado al notar en que pensaba el – no te preocupes…no va a pasar nada- aseguro con una firmeza que no supo de donde salió; kaname siguió sin decir nada y ella aprovecho para abrasarlo y volverlo a arrastrar hacia ella; Yuuki lo beso con pasión enredando sus dedos en los lacios cabellos de el, kaname reacio al inicio empezó a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu.

Sin darse cuenta la temperatura en la carpa subió varios grados y ambos ya sentían que estaban acalorados.

Las manos de kaname bajaron hasta las piernas de la chica acariciándolas de manera ascendente, levantando la tela de su vestido y llegando a la suavidad de sus muslos, acariciándolos con ansias y apretujándolos posesivamente con sus manos. Yuuki al sentir su caricia quiso estar mas cerca, sentirlo mas, volvía a sentir las ganas de fundirse con kaname,; inconscientemente cuando kaname volvió a apretujar sus muslos Yuuki levanto las piernas enrollándolas en la cintura de kaname con fuerza; al hacerlo su intimidad cubierta por sus bragas quedaron desprotegidas y la latente humedad de su entrepierna llego hasta ella, estaba humedad, muy humedad…

Cuando Yuuki enrollo sus piernas kaname se permitió acercarla mas contra el y sus intimidades por debajo de la tela rosaron.

Kaname sintió una gran excitación que se concentraba como a punto de bullir en su parte más baja pero, aun así no se detuvo.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos mas arriba, llegando hasta el trasero de su hermana; acaricio con devoción sus nalgas para luego tomarlas con firmeza acercándola peligrosamente a el; las intimidades de ambos volvieron a chocar y Yuuki no pudo evitar sentir mas que placer ante ese hecho. La chica forzó mas el agarre entre sus piernas llena de curiosidad y ansias por volver a sentir esa sensación tan placentera, sus intimidades volvieron a rozar y esta vez kaname soltó un pequeño gemido que en los oídos de Yuuki parecía algo celestial.

Yuuki se dio cuenta que el roce causaba ese placer tan etéreo, así que, volvió a frotarse contra kaname de manera insistente mientras el aroma húmedo se incrementaba y algo duro se tensaba contra ella en la unión de sus partes bajas.

De un momento a otro Yuuki se encontró en un movimiento de frenesí, moviendo su parte baja contra su la de su hermano con alucinantes movimientos, ambos buscándose desesperadamente, frotándose entre si; el placer ambos aumentaba considerablemente.

Aquello era algo totalmente nuevo y adictivo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada, kaname lanzaba pequeños gemidos y ella supo que ambos jadeaban con el pulso y el corazón acelerados; la intimidad de kaname se ponía cada vez mas dura y parecía vibrar contra ella, Yuuki sentía por su parte que la suya palpitaba, pero todo aquello era tan irrealmente placentero y sensual que no podía parar…

Pronto ambos empezaron a jadear y a gemir al unisonó, mientras sus manos se acariciaban desesperadas y sus partes bajas se frotaban con ansiedad; Yuuki cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza para atrás cuando, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara algo de razón y cordura se filtro como un rayo en los nublados pensamientos del purasangre haciendo que se diera cuenta de que hacia y adonde iba a parar si seguía con aquella locura.

No!- grito en su mente, deteniéndose de golpe y incorporándose como resorte. La castaña al ya no sentir el peso caliente de su hermano sobre ella abrió los ojos asustada.

Kaname?- llamo confundida y con un revoltijo de sensaciones y emociones en su interior. Yuuki lo vio de pie cerca de la salida de la carpa y entonces supo que todo había acabado…

Perdóname- pidió el chico en un hilo de voz y con la rapidez de un rayo salió de allí.

Yuuki se quedo estática en la misma posición, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando; lo siguiente que escucho fue el chapoteo que se produce cuando alguien se zambulle rápidamente en el agua. Kaname se había tirado a las frías aguas del lago…

La castaña miro hacia abajo lentamente; la falda de su vestido estaba alzada hasta su cintura dejando sus piernas y sus rosadas bragas descubiertas; desde su posición, Yuuki pudo notar lo mojadas que estaban…

Kaname se quedo flotando en el agua helada del lago por un buen tiempo hasta que su temperatura interna volvió a la normalidad; el pelinegro no veía a Ruka ni a Zero por ningún lado y lo agradeció profundamente, ciertamente tenia ganas de matar al peli plateado.

Kaname recordó la misión que tenían a media noche y procuro mitigar sus emociones para tener como prioridad lo importante…llegar a ese bunker…

Luego de un rato kaname salió del agua y se dispuso a enfrentar a Yuuki no sin antes estrujarse las ropas para no mojar el interior de la carpa.

Cuando kaname entro a la carpa encontró a Yuuki cambiada y acostada de lado en un extremo de la colchoneta; su hermana ya llevaba ropa de dormir y se había amarrado el cabello en una larga trenza. Yuuki tenía los ojos abiertos y jugaba distraída con la punta de la trenza de su cabello.

Yuuki estas enojada?- pregunto con timidez kaname, quien temía cambiarse frente a ella, sus oscuros cabellos se pegaban a su rostro y nuca de manera tentadora al igual que su pantalón a sus piernas, su torso seguía al descubierto mientras por el surcaban finas líneas de humedad llegando a sus tetillas endurecidas.

Yuuki no lo miraba pero imaginaba que era así, por lo cual no voltio a verlo, no cuando kaname estaba seguramente mas que provocativo e irresistible aun sin proponérselo. La castaña se limito a negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras seguía distraída en su cabello.

Cámbiate o cogerás un resfriado- comento suavemente aunque sabia que el jamás se enfermaría, kaname no se movió de su lugar y ella suspiro- vamos, puedes cambiarte no te voy a comer- soltó intentando sonar burlona pero ni ella se creía tal cosa. Un minuto después kaname fue hasta su mochila para tomar una muda de ropa y empezar a cambiarse. Yuuki cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar su respiración, a la chica le había tomado mas que fuerza de voluntad para calmar a su cuerpo que palpitaba aun cuando kaname se había apartado; Yuuki había sentido cierto enojo cuando kaname se fue y la dejo en tan…lamentable estado. todo aquello era nuevo para ella y no sabia que hacer.

Yuuki espero pacientemente hasta que su propio cuerpo se calmara y logro mitigarlo al menos en su mayoría…aun se sentía susceptible a kaname en todos sus sentidos ¿desde cuando había pasado aquello? Parecía no tener vuelta de retorno…

Al parecer Yuuki no lograría estar en paz hasta que ella y kaname hicieran el amor, de eso estaba segura.

Kaname se termino de cambiar a su ropa de dormir y se tiro a la colchoneta al lado de Yuuki no muy seguro de abrasarla o darle su espacio.

Supongo…que no quieres que durmamos entrelazados- soltó suavemente el mayor y ella negó con suavidad aun con sus ojos cerrados.

No creo que sea buena idea…- concordó la chica con una leve risilla y el asintió imitándola y dándole la espalda.

Ambos permanecieron así por horas, intentando conciliar el sueño sin poder lograrlo al estar demasiado consientes de la presencia y la respiración del otro. Kaname intuyo que estaba cerca para que fuera medianoche y sabia que Yuuki aun no se dormía, por lo que, opto por algo que hace mucho no hacia…

Yuuki se estremeció cuando escucho la melodiosa y profunda voz de su hermano alzarse hermosamente para entonar la nana que siempre le cantaba de niña antes de dormir. La castaña se lleno de agradables recuerdos mientras los parpados empezaban a pesarle poco a poco.

Kaname termino de cantar y supo por la acompasada respiración de su hermana detrás de el, que Yuuki se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Ahora solo falta que aparezca Zero- pensó kaname suspirando.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dos pares de piernas se movían rápida y sigilosamente entre la espesura del bosque alejándose del lago Becker.

Zero no había logrado encontrar a Kain, así que, fue en busca del purasangre sin perder más tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes corrían a velocidad inhumana; kaname seguía a Zero ya que el conocía el camino. Los arboles pasaban como sombras difusas a sus lados y sus ojos sobrenaturales les permitían ver en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Zero se detuvo de repente, kaname lo hizo unos pasos mas adelante mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

Que sucede?- pregunto secamente el purasangre pero, Zero no le respondió, mas que eso miro hacia todos lados olfateando con desesperación como si intentara localizar algo.

Kaname observo como súbitamente Zero detenía su desesperada búsqueda y en su rostro se dibujaba un profundo miedo; de allí el purasangre supo que algo pasaba…algo muy malo – que sucede!- exigió saber kaname esta vez con ansiedad. Zero lo miro por fin como si acabara de notar su presencia, su expresión se endureció y con voz sepulcral se digno a hablarle.

Marcus esta aquí…- dijo Zero por toda respuesta y como si se tratase de una tarjeta de presentación un fuerte aullido de lobo resonó entre los arboles del bosque llegando a ellos, luego de Zero haberlo dicho.

Kaname no supo porque, pero algo le decía que aquello era sumamente grave….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x

**N.A**: uffff tarde… (contando) 2 dias xD el lunes no cuenta pero al fin lo termine! No ce ustedes pero disfrute realmente haciendo este cap *_* no podía pedir mas, me siento no ce realizada xDD bue es mi sentir no tiene porque ser igual en ustedes owo , normalmente disfruto mas leer q escribir y por eso mientras hago los caps leo fanfic xDD pero este! Aunq fue largo y seguramnte se aburrieron ante tanta palabrería me ah gustado! Mas aun q el dia de los besucones 2 xDD asi q si les gusto o No les gusto, No importa comenten de todos modo pero comenten_ xD cm saben espero de todo patadas, tomates, sugerencias, consejos, criticas no se repriman . para sorpresa mia actualizo temprano pero es culpa de mama ¬¬ iba actualizar el miércoles pero ella me mando a dormir y no lo termine D: .

**Ahora esperando q fanfiction no me coma nada de lo escrito –w- lo reviews :D. **

**Soraya****: **primera? Porke ya no me sorprende xDD** . **shizuka antes q sara? En serio la debes odiar xD, si sara es mejor porke tiene mas potencial malvadesco owo. Lo subo en la tarde de nuevo jajaja raro no? Pero mas temprano esta vez. Te traigo un cap q espero te gust y se q tardaras en tragarlo xD asi q buen provecho owo.

**Yuuki**: ola cm vas cn tu exploración en el mundo fantástico de fanficion? xD. Admito q tu adolorido post de la ilusion de Yuuki me causo cierta…satisfacción sadica xDD si si soy una descarada xD.

**Suxzylove**: lamento habert echo sufrir (naaa xD) a mi también me ah pasado muchas veces esa incredulidad y desesperación al leer un fic y termino haciendo lo mismo de subiendo y bajando la pagina para convercerme de q ya termino todo t_t. y si Yuuki keria estar con el pero si kaname cediera ante todo lo q kiere Yuuki hace rato se los ubiera llevado el diablo a ambos xDD. Kaname es la parte racionalmente oscura cuya única cosa q ama de verdad y q evita su egoísta naturaleza es Yuuki. Mama también me amenaza xDD.

**Beth blood**: yo también podría decir q me lo ce de memoria xD ese y la otra mitad de mi q ella tradujo de yen girl. Q te pareció la tarda pero efectiva escena de celos? Tomo un rumbo diferente a lo q habia pensado al inicio pero me gusto owo. Eres de chile? (ojos iluminados) ohhh tengo amigos muyyy queridos aya *_ * la comadreja insolente y mi gemelis *_* y otros mas, adoro a la gente de chile xDD.

**Artemisa12: **O_o WTA! Eres de panamá? :D no ce q me sorprende mas, q seas del mismo país o yo delatándome inconscientemente xDD tan obviamente panameña soy? Jajajajaja q contenta me pusiste, no conozco a muchos q lean fanfic, normalmente se limitan a otras cosas freak o leer libros, pero me alegro…de q provincia eres? Soy de la capital owo. Bien ya viste Zero y kaname socializando y la pekeña escena de celos, xD no fue la gran cosa pero espero q te guste sino asmelo saber de todos modos owo.

**Allin: ** no allin no me mates! D: tengo una madre q mantener y una hermana q torturar xDD. Sabes aprecio q expreses tus ganas de matarme xDse q las demás no lo dicen…pero yo se q kieren hacerlo _. En cuanto al fic de vane caos es fácil xD solo buscalo en google, pon "rosa de sangre" de vane caos y te saldrá en la opciones se q en primer lugar y en el primer cap owo si tienes problemas me avisas, eso si tiene lemmon fuerte! Y cuando digo fuerte es fuerte! Pero no descrito de manera vulgar sino de modo sensible xD. Creo q te dare una tutoria de cm buscar fics en la pagina :P. gracias por tus hermosos deseos *_*

**Hora de actualización 1 PM **


	18. Lucha de Titantes

**N.A: ** chan chan xD gomen por haberme tardado tanto, lo q pasa es q soy pesima redactando escenas de acción y escenarios q no domino cm lo es una locación militar tuve q escuchar metalcore y pensar en residente vil (algo de eso encontraran) xD para poder animarme a seguir owo. A la final luego de las amenazas de dani de asta q me iba a morir pude seguirlo xD y finalmente me encontré mas q motivada por mi misma owo. ADVIERTO q este se centra en kaname, Zero y Kain, owo en resumen; este capitulo será centralmente kaname kuran xD cn intenciones de acción.

**Disclaimer**: vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecern sino a matsuri hino, sin fines de lucro owo.

**Saliéndome de lo tradicional primero los reviews xD **

**Yuuki**: ufff gomene por demorar tanto xD

**Beth blood**: porke rara? Bue ya me esperaba esas opiniones la escena fue algo de ultimo minuto, forzada xDD estaba toda entretenida y de repente me acorde q tenia q hacer celocitis y me dije OMG ahora q ago? xDD para nada iba a reescribirlo pero tenia esa ultima oportunidad de la carpa xDD. Me gust ponerlo en esas situaciones tan normales, tengo pensado otros proyectos llamados "taxi" y otro "angel guardian" tentativa a q sean yaois xD kanameZero aunq aun no decido owo. Sicopata? Neurótica? Ya somos dos xDD creo q tu y yo nos llevaremos bien cm lo supuse desde el inicio lol.

**Neko dani**: PRIMERO q nada gracias amiga por TOODA tu ayuda cm siempre :D, por amenazarme y decirme vaga xDD, sin tus aterrorizantes amenazas de seguro sigo sin terminar uwu. te veo en el face everyday pero para q no te sientas excluida de todos modos te respndo aunq luego no tendremos nada de q hablar xD. Si si te conozco y se q deseas xD pero este cap no habrá lamentablemente kanamexyuuki sino kaname kaname action kaname hero y mas kaname xD (¿) bue tk dani disfruta el cap n.o .

**Soraya**: un poco tarde? O_O LO siento Soraya uwu *kitandote la corona* xDD uyy q mal te kitaron el primer lugar Soraya D: y yo diciendo debería darle algo porke siempre es la primera *_ * pero luego cuando vi q WTA donde esta Soraya y porke no es la primera? Jajajajajaj xDD bueno eso no es importante respecto al post, porke pasmada? xD tanto te trauma q Zero y kaname jueguen a la botellita?...ok hasta escribirlo y leerlo es raro xD admito q es algo para ver e impensable jajajaja xD y si se dijeron sus verdad ahora todo mundo sabe q gusta de todo mundo owo.

**Artemisa12**: si Zero solo con la botella xD. Me delato mis expresiones? Y yo q me sentia extranjera ya lol. awww estas en la utp yo ando en la nacional primer año xD q es lo q estudias? Yq importa si tienes materias de otros años owo de todos modos estas ahí y eso es bueno xD. No creo q kaname y Yuuki vuelvan a tener otro "episodio vergonsoso y húmedo" hasta la mansión, creo q ellos an notado q la próxima ves ya no podrán resistirlo asi q de seguro para la proxima son mas precavidos.

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..oxx.x.x.x.x.x

Bueno antes de iniciar les recomiendo escuchar **the wolf** de la banda **fever ray**, es la banda q hace los sountrack en "la chica de la capa roja" perfecta para ambientarse en el salvaje mundo de los licántropos xD

Cuando no encontraba motivación para seguirle en este cap vi la momia 3 xD

Vamos chicas lleguemos a los 1oo reviews lol

Bandas inspiradoras (me icieron sentir cm si el mundo fuera atacado por decepticons XD y yo fuera Sam junto a optimus prime) Burden of a day, inhale exhale, attack attack TWT. QUIERO recomendar transformer 3 en serio no se arrepentirán véanla! Quedaran tan traumadas q cada vez q vean un camión diran: OH OPTIMUS PRIME! W XDD

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo 17 **

**Lucha de titanes **

-…Marcus esta aquí…- dijo Zero por toda respuesta y como si se tratase de una tarjeta de presentación un fuerte aullido de lobo resonó entre los arboles del bosque llegando a ellos, luego de Zero haberlo dicho.

Kaname no supo porque, pero algo le decía que aquello era sumamente grave…

El pelinegro observo como Zero se tensaba y el entendía el motivo, al igual que el podía sentir una presencia mas que intimidante acercarse, algo en lo mas profundo de kaname se removió en respuesta.

Quien es Marcus?- pregunto el purasangre sospechando la respuesta.

Es el líder del clan- explico Zero- Kain y yo lo encontramos en la montaña la noche del festival- kaname sintió un nudo en su estomago.

En la montaña?... Cual montaña? Donde esta…- Zero asintió dando a entender que la montaña de la que hablaba era la misma donde se encontraba kuran manor. – que hacia el ahí?- pregunto con prudencia

No lo ce…el había dicho que le notificaron del incidente de niveles E pero no explico nada mas- kaname asintió sintiéndose paranoico o tal vez muy intuitivo con respecto a Marcus… ¿podría el estar planeando algo contra los kuran o estar aliado con rido? – crees que Marcus sepa que estas aquí?-

Imposible…pero se enterara muy pronto…se acerca- aviso Zero mirando mas allá del hombro del purasangre con terror en los ojos.

Vete Zero – dijo kaname de repente sorprendiendo al peli plateado

Que?-

Que te vayas…el aun esta lejos para reparar en tu presencia, aun puedes escapar ahora largo- el tono de kaname no admitía replica pero Zero no era cualquiera para dejarse intimidar.

Pero aun así nos encontrara, de seguro esta patrullando el área- objeto Zero pero kaname negó

No…si yo lo intercepto primero- sentencio con seriedad el purasangre.

Tu vas a…- kaname no lo dejo terminar.

Escucha si nos encuentra a todos, nuestro plan se va al caño, así que es mejor que solo me encuentre a mi- aunque si su paranoia estaba en lo cierto y Marcus estaba asociado con rido de todos modos todo se iría a la basura.

Que intentaras hacer? ser diplomático kuran?- soltó con sorna Zero y kaname suspiro implorando paciencia.

Ya lárgate Zero o te va a encontrar, ve al campamento, ve con Yuuki y espérame ahí, se que no es fácil pero…confía en mi- pidió el peli negro.

Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces kuran- amenazo Zero con la promesa jurada en sus ojos, haciendo entender que si se metía con un licántropo se metía con todo el clan, kaname asintió.

Zero se alejo unos pasos para dejar que su cuerpo explotara dando paso al enorme cuerpo lobezno del licántropo.

El lobo peli plateado miro por última vez al vampiro y echo a correr por el mismo camino de regreso, a una gran velocidad.

Kaname suspiro de nuevo cuando se hubo encontrado solo; aquella parte en lo profundo de su ser se removió nuevamente cuando el aroma del que debía ser Marcus estaba tras el a tan solo unos metros.

El purasangre se voltio lentamente dándole la cara a la bestial e imponente figura protegida entre las sombras; kaname espero pacientemente hasta que escucho los pasos de Marcus acercarse, al parecer en su forma humana.

Un hombre de mediana edad se dejo ver, cuando la luz de la luna le alumbro el rostro; Marcus, el líder del clan de los licántropos lo miraba desde lejos; a kaname le parecieron familiares aquellos ojos grises que en ese momento se dirigían a el con voracidad casi asesina; salvajes, ávidos y aun así profundos, sobrios y experimentados…

El licántropo lo miro con una pisca de curiosidad en medio de aquellas profundidades amenazantes y el interior de kaname se removió con mayor fuerza.

Kaname kuran…- susurro pero, el purasangre pudo escucharlo, confundido ante el hecho de que lo hubiera reconocido. Kaname no dudaba que supiera de el pero, jamás lo había visto antes; el chico jamás se daría el lujo de olvidar a ese hombre fornido de cabellos tan oscuros como el suyo e intimidantes ojos grises; Marcus, estaba como imaginaba desnudo sin ningún pudor. – quien lo diría, verte luego de tanto tiempo…al parecer mi espera ah valido la pena- siguió hablando con un tono de voz levemente resentido.

Kaname se confundió aun más; Marcus hablaba como si ya se conocieran, sus sospechas de que pudiera estar involucrado con su tío incrementaron.

Sabes quien soy?- kaname pensó que antes de actuar debía informarse de que tanto sabia o planeaba aquel ser. Marcus se acerco a kaname con pasos precavidos hasta llegar a medio metro del vampiro con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa burlona.

¿Que ahora fingirás demencia?-soltó con sorna el licántropo- ¿O es que temes volver a luchar contra mi como en el pasado? – kaname frunció el ceño y su cerebro empezó a trabajar rápidamente ante sus palabras.

Kaname agradecía realmente tener una mente tan afilada y aguda; ¿podría ser que el supiera que era el ancestro? ¿Pero como? Los licántropos Vivian por muchos años pero, no eran seres inmortales. Fuera como fuera ya sabia la pregunta clave que resolvería todo.

Como es que estas aquí?- pregunto serio el purasangre y su acompañante soltó una carcajada seguida de una sonrisa malévola.

¿recuerdas nuestro último encuentro? Luego de que desgarre tu pecho, bebí la sangre de tu corazón que había quedado en mi mano; con eso fue suficiente para extender mi vida, luego me di cuenta que si bebía sangre de los sangre pura podría vivir lo suficiente para verte de nuevo tal ves algún día…- entonces kaname entendió todo, ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaban- como nunca moriste imagine que te despertarían en otro tiempo y mira…no me equivoque- termino Marcus mirándolo como si el purasangre fuera su presa favorita.

-ya veo…- dijo por toda respuesta el vampiro, como su alma permanecía sellada, con ella también sus recuerdos, por eso no podía recordar a Marcus. El licántropo no estaba asociado con rido, pero eso no quitaba que fuera igual de peligroso. – que es lo que haces aquí Marcus?- Marcus sonrió como si lo hubiesen descubierto en una travesura.

Me creerías si te digo que solo te eh estado siguiendo la pista kaname?…sabes, de no ser por aquel festival, jamás me hubiera enterado que habías vuelto…admito que a la hora de esconderte eres el mejor, mira que reducir tu aura hasta hacerla prácticamente inexistente…eso fue brillante, pero, aun así, olvidas algo… tu aroma lo podría distinguir entre miles de personas, supongo que es el vinculo cazador-presa- dijo altivamente y kaname alzo la barbilla orgulloso.

Entonces as sido el líder de tu clan desde entonces….- kaname suponía que debía ser así, sino quien mas tendría el suficiente poder para hacerle frente? – bebiste de mi sangre, alargaste tu vida, te alimentaste de otros sangre puras hasta donde fue posible antes de…-

Antes de que tus ineptos descendientes subieran al poder- termino por el con cierto tono burlón- y comenzaran con su "reinado de paz"- Marcus uso descaradamente los dedos para las comillas. – tu sabes que nosotros los licántropos no tenemos conexiones con nadie, pero ir en contra de aquella idea hubiera abierto la brecha para otra guerra y ciertamente la guerra no es divertida si tu no estas…-

Oh Marcus si hubiera sabido que te haría tanta falta hubiera regresado antes- soltó kaname con mofa y sarcasmo pero Marcus no se inmuto.

Pero bueno los tiempos cambian, y nuestro consejo ah iniciado conexiones con los cazadores y con…tu familia- se notaba que Marcus no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero a kaname no le sorprendió. Kaname supo que debía estar hablando de Zero y la alianza.

No te ves muy contento con aquello- Marcus lo miro asesinamente.

Los tiempos cambian kaname, pero yo no…primero bajo tierra antes de tener algo que ver con uno de ustedes- soltó con odio reprimido y kaname sonrió.

Aunque alguno pudiera ayudarte a destruirme?- Marcus lo sopeso por un momento.

Aun así…además tu destrucción es exclusivamente mía, nadie mas tiene ese derecho- acoto con peligrosidad y kaname supo que hablaba en serio.

Eres muy egoísta…- a kaname ya no le quedaba duda de que Marcus no tenia nada que ver con rido y si en dado caso se llegaran a encontrar, Marcus jamás se aliaria con el; el licántropo tenia un orgullo aun mas férreo y profundo que cualquiera de los suyos.

Ya me conoces…-

Como es que los tuyos no te han liquidado por haberte alimentado de sangre vampírica? Que no mancha su egocentrismo animal?- las palabras venenosas y afiladas salían solas de la boca del purasangre, Marcus parecía no afectarlo en lo mas mínimo como si estuviera mas que acostumbrado.

Ellos creen que soy un descendiente, no el original, además…luego de beber tu sangre y la de otros purasangres me eh vuelto mas fuerte, me tienen miedo…- kaname se sintió identificado con el, el también era el original pero, nadie lo sabia.

Entiendo…dices que as venido a buscarme, bien…ya me encontraste…ya me saludaste…nos vemos Marcus- soltó kaname y Marcus soltó una estridente carcajada.

Veo que tampoco as cambiado mucho…-

Sabes…no ce porque no te creo nada eso de que solo estas aquí por mí…- insinuó kaname con perspicacia y Marcus entrecerró los ojos.

Es cierto; me as descubierto- la sonrisa de Marcus se volvió torva y maliciosa- me alegro que no te creas tan importante….de todos modos mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia kuran- soltó el lobo y kaname sonrió. – pero….ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

Vine de pesca con un familiar – explico sencillamente y Marcus lo miro con desconfianza. Kaname supuso que el asunto real por el cual el estaba allí era de suma importancia para dudar de el, a pesar que su respuesta era sincera y sus ojos no mostraban algún engaño. – así que…si me disculpas…debo regresar porque ya tarde demasiado- comento kaname, no quería iniciar una lucha contra Marcus aunque estaba mas que seguro que el si…

Marcus lo miro a los ojos como si tratase de leer su alma.

Claro…as de tener prisa, así que mejor te dejo ir antes de que tu pariente se preocupe no?- el tono de Marcus era de fingida amabilidad, denotando la sorna; kaname no confiaba en el por supuesto, pero al parecer lo iba a dejar a ir, obviamente con la promesa de volverse a encontrar y esa vez…algo pasaría. – nos veremos pronto kaname…y cuando eso pase tu y yo terminaremos lo que empezamos hace 10 mil años- finalizo con voz lúgubre.

Marcus volvió a su forma lobezna de una manera mucho mas rápida e impresionante de la que hubiera visto jamás en algún otro licántropo, dejando ver a un enorme y bestial lobo negro de profundos e intimidantes ojos grises; el interior de kaname se removió con fuerza haciéndolo estremecer y supo que aunque no recordara a Marcus, todo en su ser lo reconocía…

Marcus se alejo de el sin dejar de mirarlo para después voltear y desaparecer hacia el norte, a una velocidad que dudaba Kain y Zero podrían imitar.

Marcus…- pensó el purasangre, pensando en su mala suerte; ahora no solo tenia que preocuparse por rido sino que también tenia que ver que Marcus no lo matara. – perfecto…mi vida podría ser mas complicada?-

Kaname regreso al campamento para encontrarse con Kain y Zero, el último lo miraba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la quijada tensa.

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Kain- empezó kaname y Zero se enderezo.

Que ah pasado kuran?- soltó Zero directo al grano.

Al parecer tu líder esta aquí tras algo…no ah querido revelar de que trata- dijo kaname sinceramente omitiendo su conversación.

Y el te ah dejado ir? Así nada mas?- Zero al igual que Kain estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que kaname hubiera salido ileso.

Si…- respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y sabiendo que ellos no le creían ni una palabra.

Mira kuran si estas…- Zero callo abruptamente cuando otro aullido de lobo volvió a cortar el aire.

Mejor apresurémonos antes que amanezca o antes de que alguien se nos adelante- aconsejo kaname.

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x..ox

La luna apuntaba como orden de algún hechizo la abandonada puerta entre raíces y rocas; kaname, Zero y Kain llegaron aliviados de que no hubieran tenido algún contratiempo.

Kain miro sobre su hombro por tercera vez, solo para comprobar que nadie los vigilaba. No vio más que la negrura en la que se escondía el bosque, los reflejos de la luna y los sonidos de los animales nocturnos.

Kaname se acerco a la entrada y la observo detalladamente; Kain tenia razón, aquel mecanismo el también lo conocía y solo podía ser activado por la sangre de un vampiro nivel A.

Zero esperaba pacientemente tras el; cuando lo vio llevarse una muñeca a la boca mientras con la otra mano enderezaba la cúpula en la posición adecuada.

Kaname mordió su muñeca para colocarla sobre la cúpula y el aire se impregno de su sangre. La sangre de kaname corrió libre hasta llenar la cúpula hasta su borde y kaname la retiro rápidamente llevándosela nuevamente a la boca, esta vez para cerrar la herida.

El purasangre se alejo unos pasos y los tres observaron la puerta esperando cualquier reacción….pero nada paso...

Ahora si que estamos jodi…- Kain callo abruptamente cuando los tres escucharon el ruido chirroso del metal rozándose entre si y los engranajes ajustándose en su lugar.

El mecanismo de la puerta empezó a activarse mientras la sangre de la cúpula era drenada por una cadena filamentos mecánicos que se extendía por todos lados.

Bien Zero tu primero- ofreció kaname con una sonrisa, luego de que un ultimo ruido proveniente del sistema se izo escuchar y una manija metálica tomaba forma en la puerta.

Claro – respondió el peli plateado con ironía mientras tomaba la manija y la jalaba hacia si, abriendo la puerta con un pequeño chirrido.

Kaname y los licántropos saltaron hacia el interior, que no se encontraba más iluminado que el exterior. Cuando estuvieron adentro la puerta se cerró fuertemente sobre sus cabezas y las luces llenaron el pasillo donde se encontraban, lastimándole los ojos.

Como se supone que saldremos de aquí?- inquirió el pelirrojo empujando la puerta sin poder ni siquiera moverla, de ese lado no tenia manija o algo que pudiera abrirla, prácticamente podía confundirse con el techo sino fueran por las líneas que la contorneaban. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la potente iluminación que los rodeo; estaban en una especie de pasillo con paredes blancas y luces blancas al igual que el techo y el piso.

Es un bunker como imaginamos- dijo Zero

Debemos hacer esto rápido, no sabemos quien puede estar aquí - dijo kaname.

O si ya saben que estamos aquí – razono Kain con seriedad y los tres empezaron a movilizarse.

Seguros de que podría haber cámaras por todos lados pero, sin poder verlas siquiera, se movieron atravesando el pasillo y llegando a otro, los jóvenes apresuraron el paso para llegar a una encrucijada.

Derecha- dijo Zero

Tomaron el de la derecha y siguieron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llegaban a otro nivel inferior. Kaname se preguntaba cuan grande seria aquel lugar y no término mucho en darse cuenta; aunque aun no se encontraban con nadie, lo cual era extraño, no lograban dar tampoco con nada, excepto interminables pasillos y corredores que dirigían a otros aun mas extenso mientras, descendían por plantas internándose mas a fondo bajo tierra. Zero empezaba a marearse ante tanto blanco, parecían ratones en una trampa de laberinto.

Zero…hueles eso?- inquirió el pelirrojo luego de unos minutos olfateando el aire desinfectado; Zero atendiendo a sus palabras se percato que en el aire había cierto aroma ya conocido para ellos, muy débil pero ahí estaba…se estaban acercando.

Los tres echaron a correr aun más deprisa por el corredor doblando una esquina y encontrando una puerta que no desentonaba para nada con la luminosa decoración.

Kuran – incito Zero invitando a kaname a darles el honor, kaname se acerco a la puerta que no era nada estrafalaria esta vez; una simple puerta de madera.

Kaname tomo el pomo y lo giro suavemente abriendo la puerta con la misma delicadeza, intentando no hacer alguna especie de ruido. Cuando la abrió totalmente, los tres pudieron ver el verdadero interior de la fortaleza frente a ellos.

Los tres avanzaron al interior. Zero y Kain miraron a su alrededor, mientras kaname apoyaba las manos sobre la barandilla de acero del segundo piso de aquella parte del complejo; estaban en un bordillo elevado, seguido de unas escaleras hacia una planta baja donde decenas de vampiros se revolvían inquietos luchando entre si, otros aun bebían de los cuerpos de las personas que les habían traído para alimentarse y que luego pasaban a unirse a ellos como híbridos infectados por el gen vampiro. En la planta donde ellos estaban del otro lado se encontraba una zona aislada donde se veía vampiros nivel C experimentar con los híbridos. El complejo era enorme pero no dudaban que apenas habían dado con una pequeña parte, debía ser a eso que era tan rebuscado, lo que buscaban estaba aun mas a fondo.

bueno esto será una larga noche- suspiro Kain y Zero frunció el ceño mientras, kaname negaba con la cabeza.

Creo que deberíamos dividirnos para ganar mas terreno- hablo Zero sopesando las posibilidades de muchas mas zonas inundadas de vampiros.- además el objetivo es destruir todo esto sin dejar huellas no?-

Hagan lo que quieran pero, creo que puedo encontrar una vía mas segura y discreta- sugirió kaname recordándoles que no podían saber que el estaba ahí. Kain bufo mientras enseñaba sus caninos.

Bien tenemos pocas horas antes que salga el sol, así que, aquí nos separamos- dijo Kain para luego saltarse la baranda con un movimiento ágil y caer a la planta inferior ya convertido en lobo. Uno de los vampiros científicos reparo en ellos y se apresuro desesperadamente hacia una palanca roja en una pared que supusieron seria para alertar a todo el complejo de intrusos, pero el pobre vampiro no llego ni a tocarla cuando su cuerpo convulsiono adolorido entre las rápidas y feroces fauces de Kain. Lo siguiente después a eso fue una completa conmoción, mientras vampiros niveles E se abalanzaban contra el bestial cuerpo del lobo pelirrojo.

Kaname y Zero se miraron entendiéndose sin hablar; Zero se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza para bajar a la planta inferior al igual que Kain y correr velozmente hacia el otro lado de aquella zona donde se encontraba otra puerta de metal mientras tanto, kaname salía por la que habían entrado, llegando nuevamente a los corredores.

El pelinegro pensó que algo podía haber en aquel lugar lo suficientemente potente para causar una gran explosión así que, se dispuso a buscar aquello mientras, sabía que Kain y Zero harían lo demás.

Zero llego a otro pasillo pero este no estaba pintado de blanco, las paredes estaban sucias y manchadas de algo que olía a sangre…

El licántropo avanzo cautelosamente hasta dar con una división con dos caminos contrarios y un ascensor con puertas abiertas, al parecer averiado al final del corredor. Zero se detuvo frente al elevador mirando hacia ambos lados sopesando cual podía tomar, un ruido a su mano izquierda llamo su atención, una puerta se abrió de repente en medio del corredor de la izquierdo para dar paso a la figura de un fornido vampiro al parecer vigilante, Zero entro apresuradamente al ascensor escondiéndose hasta que el vampiro paso frente a el y tomándolo le rompió el cuello rápidamente, otros dos vampiros salieron del mismo lugar y esta vez Zero no pudo evitar ser visto.

Al verlo uno de ellos avanzo hacia el peli plateado con la intención de atacarlo mientras otro regresaba por donde habían salido y Zero supuso que había accionado una clase de alarma porque segundos después se escucho un estridente sonido pareciendo nacer de todos los rincones ensordeciéndolo.

Al demonio- maldijo el peli plateado, ya daba igual si los veían, ya no cabía duda, que ya todos sabían que estaban ahí. Zero se convirtió en lobo para asesinar sin piedad a su atacante y continuar con los que se encontraban dentro de aquel cuarto.

Kaname se sobresalto cuando escucho la alarma y supo que debía apresurarse.

Kain salió de aquella zona, ya había acabado con todos y dejado un mar de cenizas a sus espaldas, ahora debía encontrar más vampiros.

Los apacibles corredores se vieron profanados de hordas de niveles e que corrían en busca de los intrusos.

Kaname llego al final de un pasillo, frente a el una puerta de metal con escotilla custodiada por guardianes, dos altos y fornidos perros negros en cada lado, recostados apaciblemente en el suelo.

¿Perros?- kaname frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba.

Al reparar en él los canes se irguieron con unos gruñidos, mostrando largos y afilados caninos, sus pequeños ojos velaron en rojo listos para atacar. – al parecer no solo son vampiros con lo que experimentan aquí- pensó el purasangre cuando los canes corrieron a el con las fauces desprendiendo saliva, pero kaname los esquivo fácilmente con un salto golpeando con fuerza el cuerpo de uno para mandar a volar a otro con sus poderes.

Los perros volvieron al ataque y esta ves se movieron con mayor velocidad; uno corrió subiéndose en la pared para atacar a kaname por el costado, pero el purasangre lo volvió a esquivar esta vez soltando un quejido cuando los afilados dientes del otro perro perforaron la tela de su pantalón, kaname le estampo un golpe mortal en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, mientras hacia explotar el cuerpo del segundo con una mirada fiera. – al parecer estos animales son igual de irracionales que los niveles E, no tienen sentido de supervivencia.- murmuro mientras se tocaba el lugar donde lo había mordido el can; la herida cerro rápidamente pero, aun sentía esa zona adolorida.

Kaname avanzo prudentemente hasta llegar a la escotilla y girarla con precaución, en poco tiempo se escucho el singular sonido y kaname supo que ya estaba abierta.

El pelinegro la atrajo hacia si, abriéndola, para luego entrar en una cámara a oscuras; cuando llego al interior busco con sus ojos el interruptor, cuando las luces se encendieron kaname sonrió con satisfacción, encontrando lo que estaba buscando.

Frente a el una habitación llena de armamento militar se alzaba orgullosamente.

El purasangre encontró una caja llena de explosivos computarizados, conectados entre si, tomo el mando de control y lo guardo dentro de su ropa para salir de la cámara, no sin antes dejar dos bombas dentro de la habitación, llena de armamento explosivo y cerrar bien la puerta con la escotilla lo suficientemente fuerte para trabarla y así, nadie mas pudiera entrar.

x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x

Kain llego ya convertido en humano, al cuarto de vigilancia infestado de monitores, no había nadie, lo cual explicaba porque nadie había reparado en ellos al inicio.

El licántropo ya había arrasado con dos zonas inundadas de híbridos, tres laboratorios y todas las hordas que se había encontrado en el camino, incluyendo perros con largos colmillos. La adrenalina corría fluidamente por las venas de Kain, sus dedos temblaban un poco y tenía una sonrisa sádica y llena de satisfacción estampada en el rostro; estaba complacido…si el pelirrojo pudiera estar con algún agotamiento físico ciertamente, en esos momentos no era capaz de sentirlo…

El desnudo pelirrojo avanzo hasta el escritorio donde encontró muchos papeles y unos planes arquitectónicos; Kain al verlos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

El ruido brusco de la puerta a sus espaldas lo sobresalto pero su respiración volvió a ser un poco mas regular cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era kaname.

Hasta que al fin apareces chupasangre- soltó con sorna el pelirrojo y kaname ignoro su comentario olímpicamente avanzando decidido hasta el.

Vámonos ya encontré lo que necesitábamos- anuncio mostrando los explosivos que quedaban en sus manos; el purasangre había repartido las bombas por cada parte del complejo donde había pisado. Kain miro sus manos por un momento y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza y mostrando los planos; kaname reacciono igual que el cuando los vio.

Ay que encontrar a Zero rápido- hablo kaname; los planos indicaban que todo el complejo se encontraba dentro de una zona hueca, prácticamente estaban colgando sobre el vacio; estaba seguro que rido lo había diseñado así en dado caso, que si quisiera desaparecerlo, lo podría hacer sin dejar huella; si el lugar hacia explosión no solo se incendiaria sino que, también caería a la nada, a quien sabe donde…tal ves al mismo infierno…

Kaname dejo las últimas bombas en aquel cuarto y salió apresuradamente con Kain en busca de Zero.

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x

Zero avanzo velozmente hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser las cocinas; había lavaplatos, mesones metálicos e instrumentos como cuchillos, tablas de picar y alacenas con alimentos enlatados. Por su colosal tamaño tuvo que saltar entre los mesones para hacerse paso, tirando con sus garras los instrumentos gastronómicos, haciendo mucho ruido; el licántropo avanzo hasta la mitad cuando una explosión voló la pared tirándolo entre dos mesones atrás.

Una estela de humo le nublo la visión por unos minutos mientras la figura de un vampiro nivel c hacia aparición entre los escombros. Sus manos sujetaban dos afilada y livianas espadas mientras, el vampiro vestía despreocupadamente con una larga gabardina de cuero negro.

Zero supo de inmediato de que trataba de un asesino profesional.

X.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x.x...x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x

- que hiciste kuran?- pregunto enojado el pelirrojo cuando el suelo y todo a su alrededor tembló con el eco de una explosión.

- yo no hice nada- respondió secamente kaname apoyándose en la pared hasta que el suelo dejo de temblar. – no lo eh provocado yo – anuncio viendo el mando de control y observando que los explosivos seguían ilesos.

Kain iba hablar cuando unos gruñidos los alertaron; ambos voltearon hacia el inicio del pasillo donde dos bestiales cuerpos de lobos enormes, los esperaban mostrando sus afiladas dentaduras.

Kaname y Kain volvieron sus miradas cuando otros gruñidos sonoros a sus espaldas los hicieron voltear enfrentándose a otros dos lobos. Cuatro licántropos los dejaban sin escapatoria a ambos lados del corredor; con pelaje arenoso, marrón, rojo y oscuro. 2 pares de miradas salvajes los enfocaron con amenazas de muerte inscritas en los ojos…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x

**N.A**: perdón perdón perdón! Ya se q me tarde 4 dias y las deje a medias pero mama me corria y sino subia este cap hoy deseguro amanecía muerta en algún rio ¬¬ (cortesía de dani xD) aunq claro dani de seguro me vas a insultar xDDD pero no fue mi culpa mama me corrió!

El pedazo q me falta empezare a escribirlo mañana _ espero podere subirlo el mismo dia w

Saludos

Ya se q me odian xD no lo tiene q decir.


	19. Lucha de Titanes II

**N.A**: como lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo el capi con la continuación w vamos chicas lleguemos a los 100 reviews, ustedes!, si ustedes los q leen posten q yo entiendo ingles W Asi q los podre entender perfectamente owo. No ce q tengo con los números redondos pero kiero los 100 reviews w xD.

Iba a actualizar ayer a las 1 am pero q creen? Ubo un apagon ¬¬ a las una de la mñana ubo un fregado apagon! DX

Ahora, a lo q vamos: YA TODOS saben q vampire knight no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, sin fines de lucro!

**Aclaración**: el hormigón y todo material en un bunker son materiales resistentes en especial el hormigón q es capaz de resistir muchas cosas pero los explosivos q encontró kaname no son simples explosivos owo.

**Pd**: ya se me ocurrieron proyectos de oneshot (un cap) para cuando termine este fic, claro futurescos xD se llaman "taxi" (comedia-romance- posiblemente yaoi xD) y el otro "trasvesti" (comedia-romance- kaname Yuuki) xD

**Pasemos a los reviews owo **

**Yuuki: **bien Yuuki no demores tanto esta vez xD, no mueras sino kien me leera D: y no te preocupes jamás dejare esto inconcluso, yo se q se siente asi q no lo are owo.

**Soraya**: espero q algún dia vuelvas a ser la primera xD, esta vez tampoco fuist primera xD, lo de marcus y cm paso todo lo explicare en el fic dont worry. Optimus prime no haría eso T_T el tiene voz de héroe y habla muy masculino xD. Awww bumble bee *_* cm me encariñe de ese canijo me izo llorar y todo en la peli.

**Yukky-chan: ** bien joven pada-wan q conste q lo haces por voluntad propia q te unes al lado oscuro de los fanfic xD no porke yo te haya influenciado remenber this ever xDD. Y sin mas objeciones podre irme al M cn todo lujo xD.

**Neko dani**: amiga aunq me costo entendert xDDD escribe entendible mujer, la idea numero 4 me ah gustado! xD vere q hago cn ella owo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo 18**

**Lucha de Titanes II **

Zero sonrió internamente, mientras se incorporaba y hacia frente al recién llegado.

El peli plateado era paciente, espero que el vampiro hiciera el primer movimiento; permanecieron inmóviles por largos minutos hasta que ambos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo.

Zero ataco con un movimiento simple tanteando el terreno, atacando de frente con las fauces extendidas y listas para traspasar la tersa carne y llegar hasta lo más profundo, pero el vampiro a tan solo unos segundos de hacer contacto se movió lo suficientemente rápido para rodearlo y e intentar atacarlo por la espalda, con la intención de clavarle sus espadas en el lomo como si se tratasen de largas estacas; Zero viendo su movimiento lo esquivo antes de ser apuñalado, alejándose hasta el otro extremo.

En unos milisegundos el vampiro volvió a atacarlo directamente, pero Zero no se movió mientras veía en cámara lenta el ágil y letal movimiento de la katana atravesar el aire con dirección a su cabeza; todo paso nuevamente demasiado rápido, el licántropo a tan solo unos segundos de ser herido de muerte abrió su boca y la cerro sobre la katana rompiendo el metal forjado entre sus poderosos dientes, evitando ser cortado por el filo de la espada. El vampiro viendo su movimiento frustrado no perdió tiempo y se movió aun mas rápido volviendo a tomar a Zero por sorpresa; el joven tardo en reacción y para cuando lo hizo, el vampiro le asesto un golpe certero en el cara con uno de sus piernas, lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo colisionar contra el suelo nuevamente.

Es bueno- pensó a su pesar el lobo, mientras volvía a incorporarse esta vez con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. – lo que significa que puedo sacar todo mi potencial…- Zero sintió una férrea emoción en el pecho, hace mucho que no usaba toda su fuerza y agilidad.

El licántropo volvió a atacar esta vez a una mayor velocidad casi desapareciendo de la vista, el vampiro no se inmuto pero, se quedo esperando el ataque ya que Zero había prácticamente desaparecido. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una aplastante embestida lo golpeo por detrás haciéndolo colisionar contra una pared, el vampiro se puso rápidamente de pie como si no hubiese pasado nada, blandiendo la única espada que le quedaba y se voltio con la intención de devolverle el ataque, pero Zero volvió a desaparecer; esta vez mas despierto el asesino miro ávidamente por todos los rincones intentando dar con una pista de su presencia, fue entonces que cayo en cuenta que cada rincón de las cocinas estaba temblando levemente, como si una fuerza presionara contra la faz de todo. Rápidamente se concentro cerrando los ojos e intentando usar sus sentidos ya que sus ojos eran inservibles ante la táctica del hombre lobo y lo vio…

Zero se lanzo contra el vampiro con la intensión de perforarle el costado con sus mortales fauces, cuando el vampiro lo esquivo estampándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza y con un ágil movimiento se alejo lo suficiente de Zero para que este no lo alcanzara, unas mesas atrás llegando al centro de la estancia.

Zero sonrío internamente cuando el asesino hizo exactamente lo que el esperaba, sin esperar empezó a correr rodeándolo y sin la intención de acercarse, mientras el vampiro intentaba llegar a el demasiado lento a la velocidad del peli plateado, que con cada segundo aumentaba su rapidez hasta limites impensables y siendo incapaz ni siquiera de herirlo con la espada. Zero aparto los mesones hasta limitarlos a los costados, cuando empezó a moverse tan rápido que formo un torbellino que rodeaba el perímetro del asesino con la fuerza de un tornado. Tenedores, cuchillos y objetos livianos fueron arrastrados por el viento mientras las puertas de las alacenas se removían inquietas. El asesino blandió su espada listo para atacarlo a la primera oportunidad y cortarle la cabeza.

Gracias por el momento de diversión sanguijuela – rugió el lobo, antes de salir de su propia creación, para lanzarse contra el vampiro en una movimiento inesperada, tomando sus hombros con sus garras para al fin con sus fauces arrancarle la cabeza, sin esperar que su victima lo apuñalaría con su espada en la parte baja de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento desesperado, actuando por auto reflejo ante el rugido de Zero seguido por su sorpresivo ataque.

Zero gruño cayendo al suelo de rodillas, ya convertido en su forma humana, con el abdomen sangrando a borbotones y la katana aun atravesándole el cuerpo. El peli plateado ahogo un quejido de dolor cuando con una mano se saco el arma de un solo movimiento y la herida sangro aun más; el cadáver del vampiro a su lado, ardió en llamas pasando rápidamente a ser meras cenizas en el suelo.

Zero maldijo por lo bajo al ver que la herida aun no empezaba a cerrar y dedujo que aquella espada debió haber sido bañada en nitrato de plata, un compuesto tan letal para un licántropo, como veneno para un humano; debía recibir ayuda, pronto….

Sin esperar algo mas, Zero se levanto a duras penas del suelo para salir por el hoyo en la pared, formado hace tan solo momentos. Avanzo por los corredores lo más rápido posible mientras dejaba manchas de sangre escurridas en el piso.

- donde rayos están kaname y Kain?- el licántropo sentía que el veneno se expandía por todo su cuerpo, infectándolo.

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x..ox.x.x..ox.x.x...x.x.x.x.x

Encárgate de los dos de la derecha y yo de los dos de la izquierda kuran- soltó Kain a modo de orden, kaname frunció el ceño ante el tono del pelirrojo pero no dijo nada, se limito a ponerse de espaldas contra Kain y este lo imito cubriendo ambos flancos.

Kain volvió a transformarse en lobo y en cuanto sus garras tocaron el suelo el combate inicio…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.

El peli plateado caminaba con más lentitud a cada paso que daba pero sin detenerse, no podía quedarse quieto y esperar a morir, debía encontrar a Kain y en ese momento estaba tan débil que hasta kaname le parecía razonable, no importaba ya.

Zero Avanzo hasta detenerse, su respiración era agitada y la frustración se interno en el cuando el aroma de su amigo pelirrojo y el de la sanguijuela kuran llegaron hasta el; el licántropo estaba seguro que ellos debían estar a tan solo doblando la esquina pero, no podía ir mas de ahí, sus piernas no daban para mas a tan solo medio pasillo de su posible salvación. Con un gruñido ronco se dejo caer sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo e intentar detener la hemorragia en vano con una mano.

Zero iba a odiarse, pero no le quedaba de otras más que gritar y pedir ayuda.

Kain! – grito a todo pulmón y la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada…

x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.

Kaname esquivo ágilmente al lobo negro alzándose en el aire y el rojo no perdió tiempo para embestirlo, el pelinegro se giro encarándolo y recibió a su atacando con sus brazos, por la fuerza del cuerpo enemigo fue arrastrado e impactado hasta la pared quedando entre el hormigón y las fauces del lobo, que no llegaban a el porque kaname sujetaba la cabeza del animal con ambas manos. El negro se compuso justo para aprovechar el momento y kaname recogió sus piernas para dar una voltereta con rapidez, soltando al rojo que choco contra la pared seguido del negro que uso a su compañero como resorte para alcanzar a kaname en el aire, kaname hizo lo mismo con el techo y se impulso hacia abajo con sus manos convertida en garras; ambos cuerpos colisionaron violentamente para caer a metros del otro.

Kaname sintió su ropa mas liviana y se palmo en busca del mando de control para cuando los dos licántropos se reubicaron para volverlo a atacar; el pelinegro cayo en cuenta que el aparato había caído cuando ataco al lobo, encontrándose ahora entre los cuerpos del negro y el rojo que corrieron velozmente hacia el; kaname juro haber escuchado la voz de Zero cuando se dispuso a recuperar el mando como total prioridad; el pelinegro se lanzo contra las bestias cuando estas desaparecieron dividiéndose a los costados del purasangre, kaname se encontró en un flanco vulnerable, el negro ataco con la intención de devorarle hasta llegar a sus órganos y kaname difícilmente lo esquivo, cuando el rojo aprovecho para rasgarle la piel suave de un brazo con sus mortales garras, kaname le planto una patada en el hocico antes que la otra garra llegara a su pecho y cayo trastabillando a unos centímetros del mando. La herida del brazo cicatrizo y sano de inmediato llevándose el dolor.

Kaname tomo firmemente el mando e iba a volver a ponerlo en su lugar cuando un cuerpo pesado lo embistió por la espalda haciendolo caer violentamente al suelo con sus labios contra el piso y su cuerpo aprisionado por las garras y el peso mayor del licántropo sobre el. Kaname ya no sentía el mando en sus manos y preguntándose donde estaba mientras se revolvía inquieto por liberarse escucho los "bib" de varios de los botones activándose bajo su estomago….

El bombardeo que siguió los ensordeció por completo y todo se sacudió violentamente, mientras el sonido de colisiones se escuchaban a los lejos acercándose a una velocidad alarmante; el sonido de muchas paredes de hormigón volando en pedazos inundo todo con el inconfundible olor a humo y carbón que infecto el aire en cuestión de segundos.

El pasillo donde se encontraba kaname seguía sacudiéndose con violencia, el purasangre escucho como el hormigón, el asfalto y el metal alrededor de la zona se rompían con un chirrido estruendoso, para luego desprenderse y caer en desnivel todo el corredor abruptamente, del lado donde apuntaba la cabeza de kaname.

El pasillo ladeo de una forma alarmante separándose del otro al que estaba unido y dejando cabida a la oscuridad de espacio vacio fuera del complejo; a causa de la gravedad el cuerpo del lobo negro cayo deslizándose sobre el piso inclinado, intentando desesperadamente que sus garras lo aferraran al suelo, al negro le siguió el rojo que apresaba a kaname, sus garras se aferraron por reflejo a la tela de la camisa del purasangre bajo el, rasgando la tela; el peso sobre la espalda del purasangre desapareció y kaname pudo ver como ambos lobos caían al abismo oscuro y profundo con un lastimero eco.

Con sus cabello cayéndolo en el rostro como cortina y su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, el purasangre sintió que la sangre se le iba directo hacia la cabeza mareándolo, tenia el cuerpo demasiado tenso a causa de la fuerza que utilizaba para sostenerse; kaname había actuado tan rápido en cuanto el pasillo se desmorono, sin perder tiempo en clavar sus garras en el asfalto del suelo hundiéndolas a mas no poder hasta cubrir sus muñecas haciéndose daño, ahora, necesitaba total equilibrio para seguir en aquella postura digna de un gimnasta, sus piernas elevadas a pocos centímetros del piso mientras concentraba todo su peso en la parte superior.

El purasangre sostenía el mando aun con el peso de su estomago evitando que cayera pero asegurándose de no presionar para ocasionar otra explosión, casi como un roce.

Kaname pensaba rápidamente en como salir de aquella situación lo antes posible, podía escuchar como el corredor terminaba de desligarse perezosamente, no dudaba que otras zonas se encontraran igual, una explosión mas y todo se iría abajo; sabía que Kain no estaba cerca ya que no lo había visto caer y tampoco venia a ayudarlo…

O tal ves se fue para dejarme morir- gruño en desconfianza el vampiro y luego recordó a Zero- habrá ido en busca de Zero?- posiblemente no estuvieran lejos ya que sentía la presencia de ambos, una mas fuerte que otra, de todos modos ¿Cómo saberlo? kaname no obviamente. el olor a carbón, humo y demás opacaban cualquier atisbo de aroma en el ambiente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x

- Zero estas bien?- pregunto Kain junto al cuerpo del peli plateado que se limito a asentir débilmente.

Dos cadáveres de lobos se encontraban frente a ellos; Kain se encontraba luchando enérgicamente contra sus compañeros de raza cuando la voz de Zero capto su atención con un tono preocupante. El pelirrojo no tardo en ir en busca de su amigo, siguiendo su aroma acompañado de un matiz sangriento; guiado por el olor, corrió alejándose del furor de la batalla doblando en una esquina y llegando a otro corredor; uno de los lobos lo siguió de cerca y llego hasta a el desde arriba, Kain lo desvió para luego sin dudar desgarrar su cuello con sus dientes.

Kain encontró a Zero sentado contra la pared, desangrándose y mas pálido que nunca; el pelirrojo se posiciono junto a Zero quien le sonrió débilmente al verlo en su forma lobezna, Zero tenia la intención de explicar lo sucedido y Kain le dijo a través de sus ojos que hablara rápido, sin contar que el otro lobo faltante lo seguiría y en ese momento se encontraba traicioneramente tras el; la bestia llego hasta ellos, a punto de saltar sobre ambos cuando Zero pudo reparar en el a pesar de que el enorme cuerpo de su amigo le obstruía algo la vista y grito nuevamente.

Atrás de ti!- advirtió Zero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y Kain voltio rápidamente para recibir la embestida del lobo enemigo; la colisión lo dejo un poco desequilibrado pero no perdió tiempo para erguirse frente a al peli plateado en posición protectora.

De un momento a otro un bombardeo cercano los hizo trastabillar a todos, pero el pelirrojo quien en momentos como aquellos tenia tanta fría lógica como el mismísimo kuran, aprovecho el momento y con un movimiento ágil, rápido y violento salto contra su enemigo enterrando sus garras en su cuerpo y con un zarpazo de sus fauces le destrozo el cuello. El cuerpo del lobo cayó al suelo sin vida y otra explosión sacudió todo el perímetro donde se encontraban; Kain volvió a su forma humana mientras iba junto a Zero apretujándose contra la pared y tomándolo por la cintura con fuerza cuando el suelo parecía desmoronarse en algún lugar y con amenazas de correr con la misma suerte; las luces tintinearon y el polvo del cemento caía del techo mientras el suelo se agrietaba y un fuerte ruido nacía del pasillo por donde se había suscitado la batalla hace tan solo un momento… Kain recordó a kaname y en que lo había dejado para buscar a Zero…

La conmoción duro unos minutos mas y cuando se hubieron encontrado seguros y con el suelo casi firme bajo ellos Kain pudo relajarse un poco.

Kain…no hay tiempo para contarte todo, solo tienes que saber que el nitrato de plata me esta matando- soltó Zero con dificultad apretando su mano contra herida. Kain abrió los ojos ante la noticia.

Bien, no te preocupes te sacare de aquí- aviso- de todos modos kuran y yo íbamos a buscarte, él va a…espera un momento iré a buscarlo- informo Kain dando a entender q no se alejaría mucho.

Kain corrió volviendo por donde había venido cuando se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la esquina. Sus pies casi resbalan en la rampa en que se había convertido el corredor donde el y kaname habían luchado contra los lobos. Kain bajo su mirada directamente hacia el gran agujero en que se había convertido toda una pared dando a la oscuridad.

Habrá caído la sanguijuela en el hoyo?- se pregunto buscando con su mirada al purasangre. Kain diviso un fino bulto aferrado al suelo ladeado en una posición casi gimnastica…era kaname…- oye kuran que haces pegado al suelo como chicle? Sube rápido- molesto el pelirrojo riendo por lo bajo ante la situación, sabia que kaname estaba tenso porque podría caer ante el menor movimiento; escucho un gruñido por parte del vampiro.

Mira pedazo de…- empezó kaname con voz amenazante y Kain soltó una carcajada interrumpiéndolo.

Descuida, espera un minuto, iré a buscar algo para sacarte de ahí y salvar tu trasero de murciélago-soltó de lo mas natural y si no fuera porque estaba al borde de un abismo kaname lo hubiera desintegrado ahí mismo.

Que sucede?- pregunto Zero en un hilo de voz al ver a su amigo regresar y seguir de largo.

Kuran cuelga, iré por una soga o algo- aviso el pelirrojo dándole la espalda. Zero sonrió débilmente.

Al poco rato los tres jóvenes corrían en busca de la salida; Kain llevaba a Zero cargándolo sobre su espalda, mientras esquivaban escombros y tomaban atajos entre murallas desechas y paredes echas polvo. Kaname recordaba algo del plano que habían visto en la cámara de vigilancia por lo tanto, con su memoria fotográfica reconoció el lugar donde estaban y fue más fácil llegar a la salida.

Kaname y ambos licántropos llegaron hasta el blanco e impecable pasillo por donde habían comenzado y se posicionaron bajo la puerta que los separaba de la superficie.

Bien y ahora?- pregunto Kain recordando que no pudo abrirla. Kaname sonrío.

Hazte a un lado – ordeno el purasangre de manera altiva y Kain obedeció más por el hecho de que estaban contra el tiempo para poder salvar a Zero que otra cosa.

Kaname realizo un simple movimiento con su brazo extendido y la puerta metálica sobre sus cabezas voló como un corcho impulsado por salir de una botella bajo presión. El purasangre no perdió tiempo para salir de allí con un salto, seguido de Kain con un Zero casi tocando la inconsciencia.

Al llegar a la superficie el frio del inicio de la mañana los arropo y un horizonte donde apenas se asomaba el alba les aviso que habían tardado demasiado.

Kain y kaname suspiraron mentalmente aliviados al encontrarse en el espacio sumamente abierto y refrescante que al calor infernal que se había apoderado allí abajo.

Alejémonos- aconsejo kaname dando a entender que iba a terminar de volar el lugar.

Kain y el purasangre se alejaron rápidamente varios metros hasta llegar tras un enorme roble; Kain deposito a Zero contra el árbol mientras el peli plateado respiraba con dificultad luchando por mantenerse despierto. Kaname avanzo unos pasos en dirección a la entrada del complejo subterráneo con el mando de control entre sus manos, miro fijamente el dispositivo y con un último suspiro lo acciono por completo activando todos los explosivos al mismo tiempo…nada paso…

Kaname parpadeo y un eco profundo se escucho traspasar la tierra seguido de una gran llamarada de fuego que se alzo peligrosamente por la entrada del bunker llegando mas allá de la copa de los arboles, la tierra tembló fuertemente bajo sus pies con la fuerza de un terremoto; kaname casi al suelo mientras todo bajo su tacto se removió con amenaza de desaparecer. Ambos chicos observaron como la entrada del bunker se hundía por completo, literalmente tragada por la tierra y todo quedo en calma nuevamente.

Bien ya termino todo – dijo kaname con tono aliviado mientras volteaba hacia el pelirrojo y caminando hacia el. súbitamente el suelo volvió a sacudirse.

Aun no – aviso Kain y ambos voltearon su vista al hoyo donde se encontraba antes la entrada del complejo; la tierra alrededor del hoyo empezó a hundirse rápidamente haciendo el agujero mucho mas grande, avanzando a una velocidad alarmante y devorando todo a su paso; la tierra y algunos arboles fueron devorados mientras el desastre avanzaba hacia ellos.

Corre rápido!- ordeno kaname y Kain volvió a cargar a Zero, ambos corrieron todo lo que sus pies les permitían, mientras el sol salía perezosamente entre las montañas; el agujero devoró terreno unos cuantos metros mas hasta detenerse, dejando un gran abismo en medio del bosque, sumido en total oscuridad a pesar que algunos rayos daban de lleno dentro del hoyo negro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el resultado del desastre por unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que kaname noto la respiración cada vez más débil de Zero.

Llevemos a Zero al campamento- aconsejo, ambos empezaron a moverse acompasadamente, resultado de todo lo vivido hace tan solo unas horas cuando el sonido de una rama inclinarse drásticamente alerto los paranoicos pero útiles sentidos de kaname.

Cuidado!- grito kaname apartándose de su lugar, usando a Kain como resorte al empujarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo también antes que el aplastante peso de Marcus cayera sobre ellos desde arriba. Marcus aterrizo con violencia, partiendo la tierra bajo sus patas oscuras mientras un gruñido profundo y ronco salía desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Kaname y Kain junto con Zero lo bordeaban a sus costados desde el suelo, alejados unos metros a salvo del líder licántropo gracias al rápido movimiento de kaname.

Claro la cereza del pastel- pensó Kain con ironía intentando incorporarse lentamente con Zero aun en su espalda, kaname lo imito.

Vaya, vaya pero…miren a quien tenemos aquí…acaso unas ratas traidoras?- escupió Marcus con odio contenido cuando regreso a su forma humana y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, su vista se erguía hacia el frente.

Señor…-empezó el pelirrojo con un tono de voz muy controlado pero Marcus lo interrumpió con un gruñido de advertencia.

Luego me encargare de ti – advirtió serenamente y esta vez voltio para mirar y kaname y darle la espalda a un iracundo pelirrojo.

Kain…lleva a Zero al campamento, hablare con Marcus- aconsejo kaname suavemente al ver a los dos licántropos con sus emociones a flor de piel; Marcus dejo salir una cruel y burlona carcajada ante sus palabras y para sorpresa de ambos Kain obedeció marchándose rápidamente en silencio, dejándolos solos…

Tu diplomacia no servirá de nada kuran- soltó despectivamente el licántropo mirándolo con ira- no hay perdón para los traidores, es irónico pero, porque sorprenderme que estés involucrado en este asunto? Después de todo mala hierva nunca muere y tu siempre as sido tan mala hierva como yo…era lógico que te aprovecharías- kaname frunció el ceño.

De que rayos hablas?- exigió saber con una expresión de confusión, se había alarmado porque los había visto juntos y supondría una traición, tal parece que así era, pero…parecía que no solo era eso.

Marcus respiro pausadamente con un ademan de paciencia.

Bien…pareces tener amnesia nuevamente…supongamos que te sigo el juego y así te ayudo a recordar- soltó en tono burlón el lobo y kaname entrecerró los ojos- te aliste con Zero y Kain- kaname asintió dándole la razón, si, Marcus había supuesto traición aunque no fuera exactamente eso.- han estado realizando actividades a espaldas de todo el clan- kaname volvió a asentir- actividades que están en contra de los licántropos y que ponen en peligro a los humanos y una amenaza para nuestra raza- termino y kaname entendió todo de golpe; el pelinegro recordó rápidamente el incidente en el bunker y como habían luchado contra licántropos, la conclusión llego a el y apostaba a que estaba en lo correcto.

claro ahora entiendo todo….en cuanto a lo ultimo, la respuesta es No- objeto kaname y Marcus sonrió de lado escéptico- así que esa era la razón por la que estabas aquí…admito que tienes un buen olfato Marcus- murmuro el purasangre reconociendo que Marcus era bueno, había concluido todo aquello; que entre los suyos habían traidores, suponer lo que planeaban dando en el blanco, encontrando su escondite y todo lo demás, que estuvo tan encubierto pero tan enfrente de el todo el tiempo, todo eso a pesar que rido trabajaba casi sin dejar huellas y con pistas nulas; Marcus se había acercado casi tanto como ellos para dar con su objetivo, excepto por el hecho de que se había equivocado de quienes eran realmente los culpables…-estas equivocado Marcus, Zero y Kain nunca han traicionado a su raza, ellos no son los licántropos que estas buscando- intento aclarar y Marcus gruño en respuesta.

-cállate!- grito el aludido; era obvio que jamás le creería, no cuando todo acusaba en contra de ellos…

Kaname supo que la pelea era inevitable, no le quedaba otra que pelear contra Marcus ya que se veía que el no lo dejaría ir al menos hasta arrancarle la cabeza para luego despedazar a Kain y Zero.

Marcus se convirtió en el gran y oscuro lobo con facilidad nuevamente, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque con la intención grabada en los ojos.

Kaname suspiro y antes que pudiera siquiera parpadear Marcus avanzo con fluida rapidez y los embistió a varios metros con gran rudeza. Kaname cayo estrepitosamente al suelo para luego incorporarse rápidamente, Marcus le había golpeado con fuerza, una fuerza mayor a la de un licántropo común; kaname noto que su nariz sangraba levemente y se limpio enseguida.

No puedo subestimarlo…no a Marcus- pensó cuando el lobo volvió a atacarlo nuevamente con alarmante rapidez esta vez lanzándose contra el y apresándolo entre sus fauces, su boca atrapo a kaname cubriendo su abdomen y parte de su pecho, mientras kaname apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, sin poder evitar sentir un deja buh…

Kaname dejo escapar un quejido de dolor cuando sintió los afilados colmillos y dientes de Marcus perforar la tela de su ropa para luego desgarrar su piel, la sangre no tardo en brotar y kaname tuvo que golpearle en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo para que este lo soltara, temiendo que Marcus lo partiera en dos sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Marcus aflojo la mordida kaname se alejo a tiempo para trastabillar al suelo y mantenerse alejado del lobo, quien a pesar que ya no era humano parecía sonreír y burlarse a través de sus ojos grises, con la sangre del purasangre deslizándose por su dentadura.

Kaname se toco la grave y profunda herida con asombro, sin poder recordar algún momento en que le hubiera pasado algo similar; mientras tanto, se concentro para que la herida cerrara; algo en su interior vibro con fuerza haciéndolo temblar, quería ser liberado…su alma lo exigía…su ser entero pedía ser libre…iba a darle una lección a Marcus…

Con una sonrisa kaname se incorporo, su herida había cerrado y se sentía extrañamente emocionado; cuando sus ojos cayeron en los de Marcus, los ojos del licántropo brillaron reconociendo los de su eterno rival, Marcus observo fijamente a kaname, algo en su mirada había cambiado, algo en sus ojos era diferente…por primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver sentía que estaba frente al verdadero kaname kuran que el tanto conocía y odiaba…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..xx.x..x

Kain llego a trompicones al campamento, ya era oficialmente de día; sus piernas y todo su cuerpo tenían agotamiento físico, que seguramente no sentiría si no hubiera luchado contra otros de su misma estirpe además, de todo el estrés que padeció.

No le sorprendió que al llegar se encontrara con unas muy tensas Yuuki y Ruka quienes ni siquiera se miraban simplemente manteniendo su vista fija en el bosque, ambas con ropa de dormir lo que indicada que hace poco habían despertado. Yuuki estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Ruka estaba sentada en el suelo.

Al verlo llegar ambas se enderezaron con rostros llenos de consternación y preocupación aunque, el de la princesa kuran era más bien una mescla de muchas emociones, entre las cuales también estaban las que eran peligrosas si llegabas a conocerla.

Donde demonios esta kaname- empezó Yuuki muy enojada acercándose a el seguida de una callada Ruka; cuando Yuuki llego lo suficiente cerca para notar el estado de Kain y Zero a sus espaldas se llevo las manos a la boca olvidándose de todo – Zero!- grito asustado corriendo hacia ellos. – Zero – volvió a llamar cuando llego juntos a ellos, la castaña empezó a tocarlo e intentar reanimarlo con ansiedad. Kain gruño.

Basta, no servirá de nada, Zero esta muy mal- explico el pelirrojo empezando a andar, alejándose de ellas. Yuuki siguió a Kain muy de cerca frunciendo el ceño.

Eso ya lo note! Que le paso? Donde esta kaname? - pregunto con preocupación pero Kain no respondió, no podría darse por descubierto hasta que kaname le diera el visto bueno…para su pesar, confiar en el purasangre era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora y…mas cuando su futuro y el de Zero se debatía justo en ese momento y kaname era irónicamente su abogado en algún sentido.

Kain llevo a Zero dentro de una de las carpas, para recostarlo en la colchoneta seguido de una terca Yuuki que se posiciono junto al peli plateado.

Voy por agua y un botiquín- se limito a decir secamente aunque sabia que no funcionara nada de aquello, pero sabiendo que no tenia opción hasta que llegara kaname, si se arriesgaba a ir en busca de ayuda con Zero en brazos, porque, no podía dejarlo ahí estando contra el tiempo, Marcus podría encontrarlo y luego dar con Ruka y Yuuki…no quería que a Ruka le pasara algo…si en dado caso los encontraba al menos podría protegerlas o siguiera intentarlo para darles tiempo a escapar…- rápido kuran…a Zero no le queda mucho tiempo- pensó con frustración sintiéndose atado de manos; Zero se encontraba mas pálido que la cera y su respiración era tan débil como inexistente.

Kain salió de la carpa dejando a Yuuki sola con el moribundo Zero al borde de los nervios, ignoro a Ruka quien ni siquiera hablo cuando lo vio, sintiendo que no era el momento pero, lista para ayudarlo si lo pedía.

Yuuki se acerco aun mas a Zero y posiciono su cabeza entre sus piernas delicadamente; sentía que entraría en un colapso nerviosa con su mejor amigo prácticamente agonizando en su regazo y su novio desaparecido en algún lugar, sin saber si estaba bien o si…Yuuki negó con rapidez, no, kaname debía estar bien….debía estarlo…

Yuuki…- soltó Zero en un susurro tan bajo que la joven pensó que había sido su imaginación, Zero tenia los ojos firmemente cerrados con una leve mueca de dolor y sufrimiento en el rostro, la castaña se inclino para poder escucharlo mejor acercando su rostro al suyo- Yuuki…-volvió a decir Zero débilmente en otro susurro, la joven sonrió con amargura.

Si Zero…estoy aquí- confirmo la joven cerca de su rostro en posición inversa, el peli plateado sonrió débilmente.

Me alegro, siempre eh pensado que la mejor forma de morir es estar contigo por última vez…-

Tu no vas a morir Zero…- objeto la castaña con voz quebrada y el sonrió de nuevo.

Claro que si…siento como mi corazón late cada vez mas lento…se que moriré Yuuki…no soy estúpido- Yuuki negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos ante aquella realidad, mojando el rostro de Zero con gotitas de agua salada; pensar que tan solo ayer había estado tan contenta en ese viaje y ahora…todo era un repentino desastre y su amigo moría en sus piernas…

No Zero, no- se repetía intentando convencerlo y de paso a ella misma. El peli plateado estiro suavemente con lentitud una mano y acaricio su mejilla abriendo sus ojos a medio camino, se veían adoloridos pero felices…

Shhh….- pidió pasando su mano hacia mas arriba acariciando sus cabellos y llegando hasta la nuca de la joven donde dejo caer pesadamente la mano y acariciar esa zona- no hables…no cuando solo tengo un ultimo deseo- susurro bajito pero Yuuki fue capaz de escucharlo- Zero impuso aun mas peso sobre la nuca de Yuuki empujándola hacia abajo, hacia el…en un estado de inercia la joven no opuso resistencia y su mente se quedo en blanco cuando Zero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban termino de impulsarla hasta abajo , estirando su cuello para poder conectar sus fríos y secos labios contra los suyos, cálidos y húmedos en un beso de despedida.

El contacto no fue más que un roce, un roce que trasmitía tantas cosas… Yuuki se quedo quieta en su lugar sin dar cabida en su mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; Una fuerte, inmensa e imponente presencia la devolvió a la realidad como un golpe duro chocando contra ella….esa presencia se acercaba, era familiar pero…diferente a lo que ella conocía…

La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que hacia y como un resorte levanto sus cabeza alejándose de los labios de Zero para cuando el sonido de alguien entrando en la carpa entro en sus oídos.

La castaña levanto el rostro para encarar al visitante, quien sin duda era el causante de aquella presencia tan fuerte; Yuuki entorno los ojos al ver a la alta y esbelta figura de su hermano con la camisa rasgada y manchada en sangre al igual que su rostro mirarla desde el otro extremo de la carpa a través de unos ojos insondables y velados en rojo…

Kaname – murmuro la chica como si su nombre fuera todo lo que necesitase decir en aquel momento. El pelinegro le devolvía la mirada pero Yuuki no podía leer nada o sentir alguna cosa por medio del vínculo, era ese su kaname? …

Con paso firme y decidido kaname se acerco y llego frente a ellos, sin decir nada tomo a Zero por las solapas de su camisa con fuerza levantándolo del suelo con una mano y dejándolo sostenido en lo alto dándole la cara.

Bebe mi sangre – ordeno sin mas con una voz que a Yuuki le erizo la piel; era la misma voz que conocía excepto que tenia un extraño y diferente matiz en ella. – si quieres vivir…- kaname acerco a Zero ladeando la cabeza, para darle acceso total a su cuello, Yuuki aun los miraba desde el suelo totalmente impactada y confundida, solo observando….- ahora!- exigió con un tono de voz tan autoritario como Yuuki jamás había escuchado, al no sentirse aun mordido. en un segundo Zero abrió la boca sobre la tersa piel justo sobre la yugular y todos sus dientes se alargaron, en especial los dos caninos y sin más…mordió a kaname, al ancestro kuran…

Xx,x,x,x,x,x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

N.A: PERDON por dejarlo asi, ay muchos detalles q tengo q explicar cmla batalla entre marcus y kaname, y lo demás de ruka Kain y Yuuki y el beso, todo tuvo q ser rápido para poder subir elcap cn lo q keria hoy _

En el próximo explico cn lujo de detalle la pelea, Kain y ruka, cm se sintió Yuuki al ver a Zero morder a kaname y cuando las chicas despertaron y todo lo demás w me emocione al escribir la ultima part xD desde q salieron del bunker

Saludos owo

Hra de actualización 1 am


	20. La verdad

**N.A**: primero q nada gracias por seguir leyéndome owo. Este cap narra las partes q no aparecieron y fueron pasadas de largo 1. Cuando Ruka y Kain se quedaron solos, cuando Zero lo encontró etc 2. La pelea de Marcus y kaname 3. Perspectivas de todos antes y después de q kaname llegara y luego de q mordiera a Zero owo. Aclaro q ira todo en orden cronológico osea q empezamos cn Kain y ruka en el boske luego de jugar a la botella.

**Disclaimer**: vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro n.n

**Pd**: me tome unas pequeñas vacas xD ya que alguien me dijo q por estar apurada la calidad habia bajado y habia dejado puntos huecos, asi q voy a tomarme cn calma todo cm antes xD, el cap anterior, en la ultima parte realmente me emocione y me encanto hacerlo, pero tenia un mal sabor en la boca y era porke no puse todo lo q keria poner, sigo sintiendo y me consta q hubiera quedado mejor si lo ubiese hecho completo (a lujo de detalles) pero bueno, ya fue y eso es algo q jamás me dejara en paz _ bue, ya q xD.

**Reviews:**

**Gryphusclaw: **no tengo palabras para agradecer tu sincero post owo…solo puedo decir gracias :D. sus peticiones de q me apurara venían a mi mente y sentia q les hacia lo mismo q me hacían a mi…esperar xDDD si yo también soy una incomprensiva, me acostumbre a tener una fecha establecida owo y bue también acepto q me las daba de floja w, no puedo evitar pedir disculpas, me siento culpable xDD porke? Pork se q en ves de redactar en tiempos libres vagueo xD aunq este en mi derecho no puedo evitarlo T_T . en q puntos técnicos no entendiste bien? Si es por lo de la camioneta o cm entraron a la academia sin ningún cazador puedo explicarlo, tu solo dime owo yo aclaro dudas.** Te juro q cuando te lei me pregunte a mi misma en un panic attack ¿Qué me paso? xDDD. De nuevo thanks owo. **

**Allin: **OMG! Pero miren kien regreso del inframundo xD es allin jajaja bromas, solo q ace muxo no te veía aki…en el face si te veo por seguir leyéndome y tus post owo .

**Nekodani**: ola dan xD dan! Deja de decir esas palabrotas –w- mami siempre ah dicho q eso se ve feo en una señorita xDD. Jajaja tus guiones melodramáticos me mataron de risa xDD. Dani eh recapacitado y asi cm es inevitable dejarte a media ahora es inevitable no tardarme porke kiero calidad w. saludos espero no mueras xDD tk 3.

**Artemisa12**: oie artemisa vas a la feria del libro? xD . en este cap muestro cn lujo de detalles y claro q me voy a los detalles xD la pelea cn marcus y kaname owo. Si el vinculo lo formo cn el pero todo tiene una explicación y es q kaname ahora es totalmente el mismo, lo explicare todo obviamente el vinculo tiene la misma influencia, todo lo explicare oki? xD un poco su mascara? Jajajaja si kaname antes era un maldito ahora será lord sith xDD mas sexy obvio q nunca *w* violable! _ maloso! Me encanta la idea xD.

**Yuuki**: cres q debería enseñarles la imagen de kaname desnudo envuelto en una provocativa cintilla roja? xD de seguro se mueren jajajaja.

**Soraya**: no comentaste pero igual te saludo…ola! xDD

Oshi:

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xo.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo 19 **

**La Verdad **

Kain – llamo Ruka caminando apresuradamente con la intensión de alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero no lograba divisarlo, el bosque estaba sumido en oscuridad y la luz de la luna no era suficiente. Minutos después se dio cuenta que había sido mala idea seguirlo, aunque sus ojos de vampiro le ayudaban a ver en la oscuridad, sentía que se había alejado mucho del campamento y todo por un impulso…- Kain!- Grito esta vez con miedo en la vos, temía perderse, todos los arboles le parecían iguales y no podía realmente distinguir el camino de vuelta, intento percibir el aroma masculino y fuerte del pelirrojo sin éxito alguno. Ruka empezaba a frustrarse, no se dio cuenta cuando el bosque se sumió por completo en un espectral silencio dejándola con el único sonido de su agitada respiración acelerarse cada vez más.

Ruka se abobillo contra el resguardo de un árbol, abrazándose a si misma, estaba asustada y sola. El fuerte aullido de un lobo cortó el silencio e hizo que Ruka hundiera el rostro en el resguardo de sus piernas dobladas. El sonido distante y lejano de una rama rompiéndose, el eco de la respiración profunda de un ser y el revuelo de algunas aves escapando de los arboles, alertaron a la temerosa muchacha; Ruka sabia que algo o alguien se acercaba pero estaba segura de que no era humano.

Pronto el sonido de algo moviéndose con rapidez, removiendo la tierra y rasgando la madera llego hasta ella con mayor nitidez, el sonido se hacia cada ves mas cercana, cada vez mas cercano a ella, llego el tiempo hasta que Ruka pensó que la había encontrado cuando un ruido seco en la tierra se produjo frente a ella para luego desaparecer por completo, dejando el bosque en su habitual silencio.

Ruka seguía respirando agitadamente con el corazón bombeando como loco, no quería levantar el rostro…se había vuelto una cobarde los últimos minutos y así se quedaría seguramente hasta que amaneciera.

Eres una chupasangre muy cobarde ¿lo sabias?- escucho decir Ruka por parte de una voz familiar y…anhelada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se levanto como impulsada por un resorte y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo caliente y semi desnudo de Akatsuki Kain. El pelirrojo no perdió para nada el equilibrio cuando Ruka se tiro sobre el tomándolo fuertemente por la cintura, el joven se dedico a mirarla por unos segundos para luego corresponder lentamente el abrazo; solo ahí….en los fuertes y seguros brazos del licántropo Sounen Ruka se permitió llorar…

Ruka lloro y lloro por largo tiempo, sin saber cuanto se mantuvieron así, abrazados. Dejo que sus lágrimas se llevaran consigo todas sus emociones y sentimientos; lloro por kaname, porque ya no lo quería como antes, lloro por Kain, por los sentimientos que empezaban a agolparse en su pecho por su causa y lloro por ella….porque se sentía totalmente confundida y sin un norte estable.

El licántropo apretó inconscientemente mas a Ruka sintiendo la necesidad de consolarla; estaba claro que había ido tras el, quien había huido en un arrebato de….celos…si lo admitía, había sentido celos al ver a Ruka acercarse a kaname para besarlo, y aunque contra todo pronostico el le constaba los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia el purasangre Ruka se notaba reacia a hacerlo.

Kain no quería que ella lo hiciera, de eso estaba seguro; no después de el beso que ellos compartieron….ese increíble y cálido beso, donde se degusto probando los tibios y carnosos labios de la aristócrata. Kain quería pensar que no fue el único en disfrutar y ser atormentado por todo el remolino de emociones en su interior que lo asalto de golpe en cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto, deseaba y necesitaba creer que Ruka también, que esa había sido la causa por la cual se mostraba dudosa al momento de besar a kaname…

Kain suspiro; todo aquello era culpa de Zero y su maldito orgullo; el peli plateado fue el que causo todo aquello, fue el culpable de que Ruka hubiera tenido que besar a kaname, que el hubiera corrido al bosque a punto de reventar a su forma lobezna a causa de la ira y la impotencia, porque a pesar de todo ¿Qué podría hacer el cuando el y Ruka solo eran…¿Qué es lo que eran?...no, no eran nada…por ello Kain no podría reclamar nada. Kain solo quiso irse, irse para no ver aquello, no justo después de que ella lo beso a el, y es que ellos a pesar de que era un juego si se habían besado…fue un beso real, sino ¿Por qué duro tanto tiempo? Kain tuvo que separarse antes que sus pulmones reventaran por falta de aire.

De todos modos para su sorpresa y confort emocional Ruka había ido tras el, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, sola y perdida, fue en su búsqueda…debía admitir que eso había removido fuertemente algo en su pecho, mientras una calidez se extendía desde algún punto que el no quería mencionar…entonces…¿lo estaba? ¿Estaba enamorado de Ruka? No…si….si lo estaba, Estaba igual de jodido que Zero; estaba jodida e inevitablemente enamorado de una chupasangre, de Ruka sounen, una vampira de alta alcurnia.

Siento haberte asustado – murmuro Kain contra sus suaves cabellos sin soltarla, ella ya había dejado de llorar, parecía arrullarse en la protección de sus brazos. Kain le diría la verdad, toda la verdad y luego que Dios se apiadara de el, porque ya no sabia que hacer, ya no actuaba con cordura, y eso era lo que tanto temía.

El pelirrojo tenia cierta sospecha de que Ruka intuía quien era, lo supo desde el festival y la forma en que Ruka lo miraba a el en su forma de lobo, como si lo reconociera de alguna forma.

Kain se separo suavemente de ella unos centímetros sin dejarla libre y la miro con la determinación iluminando los ojos.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto y ella lo miro confundida con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca.

Vine a…- dudo- a buscarte…- confeso avergonzada. Kain sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

Lo ce…lo que quiero decir es…que haces aquí Ruka, con nosotros?- Ruka bajo la mirada.

Ah, eso- la joven empezó a divagar en cualquier punto menos la mirada del pelirrojo, Kain espero pacientemente hasta que ella hablo- fui a la cocina en busca de un tentempié y me encontré con ellos en el pasillo, vi que iban a salir al ver su equipaje; kaname solo me miro y Yuuki parecía saber en que pensaba porque gruño molesta; yo intente hacerme de la vista gorda y pasar de largo pero…cuando me aleje tan solo tres pasos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y Yuuki-sama dijo tu nombre- las mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador rosado mientras Kain seguía sin entender.- entonces…me detuve para mirarlos y fue entonces que kaname noto que nos conocíamos…le dije que el ya te había visto conmigo en el festival- Kain asintió- fue entonces que me invito a ir con ellos…-

Y tu aceptaste…- afirmo vagamente el chico – porque? Te hizo venir contra tus deseos?- de solo pensarlo a Kain le hervía la sangre. Ruka negó cada vez mas sonrojada. – entonces?-

No quiero decirlo- acepto apenada y el rio levemente.

No seas infantil, ya vamos dímelo- demando el pelirrojo, Ruka alcanzo a mirarlo y el noto que se veía aun mas hermosa sonrojada.

No…vine porque así lo quise, no te había visto desde lo ocurrido en el festival y…tenia deseos de verte- confeso desviando nuevamente la mirada. Un silencio se instalo entre ellos mientras la fría brisa pasaba acariciándolos. Kain sonrió cálidamente como jamás lo había hecho, un calor naciente se extendió por su interior hasta llegarle a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir tan…humano.

Pensé que te gustaba kuran – comento sin reproche en su voz.

Me gustaba…-reafirmo dando a entender que era en tiempo pasado- kaname jamás va a corresponderme…- desde que kaname la había dejado conservar sus recuerdos, Ruka no había podido olvidar aquello ojos salvajes que la observaban a través del cuerpo de ese lobo de pelaje rojizo; la aristócrata se había replantado muchas cosas-…desde que estuviste conmigo en el festival me eh sentido diferente…- la mirada de Ruka divago a lo lejos, pensativa; no podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo aquello a ese presuntuoso y arisco pelirrojo, pero Kain, tenia algo…no sabia si era su notoria sinceridad siempre que lo veía o el simple hecho que a pesar de todo, podían estar juntos, sin pasarla mal…ella se sentía cómoda y segura a su lado… como ahora, y como en aquella noche del festival…la noble aun conservaba el premio que el había ganado para ella y sobre todo…el la había protegido; si, Ruka lo había pensado en la intimidad de su alcoba por muchas horas y había concluido que aquel lobo gigante era el pelirrojo, no había otra explicación…por muy descabellado que sonase.

Todos aquellos sucesos y esos gestos tan antinaturales en el, habían causado una gran confusión en ella que no quiso aceptar hasta que Kain la había besado; todas sus acciones habían sido meros impulsos, de los cuales no se arrepentía; y entonces, luego de que el la hubiera besado en frente de todos, Ruka decidió que quería seguir con aquello, aunque aun no tenia ninguna definición de lo que pudiese ser.

Ni siquiera sabes quien soy- volvió a hablar Kain suavemente.

Es cierto – acepto, sin dar muestras de que aquello le importara, en cierta forma si lo sabia, sabia que aunque Kain jamás lo hubiese dicho, el pelirrojo era un licántropo…un licántropo que se preocupaba por ella, porque sino fuera el caso ¿Por qué se había quedado protegiéndola toda la noche cuando atacaron los niveles E si no era así? Ella lo reconoció a través de sus ojos, mientras su corazón le gritaba que se trataba de el, aunque en ese momento ella no lo entendió; Aquello había sido uno de los motivos por lo cual pidió a kaname no borrar sus recuerdos. Y para confirmar toda aquella locura estaba el hecho de que justo cuando escucho el aullido de un gran animal, que ya había dado por hecho que la devoraría, el apareció…

Ruka había estado mas que confundida de que hacer o como pensar, muchos sentimiento se arremolinaban en su corazón por culpa de ese pelirrojo, pero luego de aquel beso…solo sabia que debía seguirlo y que Dios se apiadara de ella.

Ya veo…- Kain suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y culpable- supongo que te arrepentiste de venir –

Porque lo haría?- pregunto Ruka mirándolo y el se quedo viendo sus hermosos ojos.

Porque…no te eh tratado muy bien-acepto y ella rio, su voz sonó como un cascabel.

Tu jamás lo haces – recalco burlona y el también sonrió. Era cierto…- pero…aun así…-Ruka volvió a sonrojarse y esta vez Kain levanto una mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos recibiendo la caricia pero, también porque no se atrevería a decir lo siguiente mirándolo a los ojos- siempre…de alguna forma, eres muy cálido y gentil conmigo- confeso sintiéndose mas liviana; al haber llegado no negaba que le afecto el trato del licántropo y mas cuando creía que luego de la noche del festival se llevarían mejor a lo acostumbrado, aun así, nuevamente Kain había saltado las murallas y se había acercado sin proponérselo a su corazón; solo que esta vez llego mas lejos…Kain se había disculpado, había sido caballeroso, la había besado…y ahora estaba ahí abrasándola de manera protectora…

Kain no dijo nada mas, simplemente sintiéndose maravillado, pero ocultándolo en el acto; recalcando el hecho de que ya estaba igual de jodido que Zero; Kain se inclino lentamente para besar con ternura y delicadeza los suaves labios de la aristócrata, uniéndose en un beso que saturo todos sus sentidos y que lo trasporto fuera de tierra por tercera vez en la noche.

- podría volverme adicto a esto- pensó reprochándose, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra así y sus labios se movían contra los suyos.

Kain se encontró con la realidad de que ya no quería luchar contra si mismo…se dejaría llevar por esta vez.

Kain no supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron juntos, el pelirrojo suponía que horas porque Ruka empezó a tiritar levemente, hacia mucho mas frio y la luna le indicaba que ya eran pasada las 11. El pelirrojo se regaño mentalmente al recordar la misión, seguro Zero andaría buscándolo y con ganas de asesinarlo; el tiempo había pasado volando entre besos y caricias, ambos con la decisión de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Kain y Ruka también habían platicado, con el deseo de conocer mas acerca del otro, obviamente Kain omitió la razón real de aquel viaje y Ruka que sabia que el era un hombre lobo; deseaba que el se lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. Cuando pasara el peligro el pelirrojo le diría todo a Ruka.

- mejor regresemos- insto Kain, cuando recordó a Zero y la misión, ella se limito a asentir.

- Ruka?- empezó mientras caminaban lado a lado rozándose.

- mm?-

- no…no te importa estar conmigo sabiendo como soy? Que actuó extraño a veces? Y seguramente, tendré que seguir haciéndolo…- ella supo que hablaba de su carácter y que insinuaba que posiblemente las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles. Ruka negó con una sonrisa.

- ya te dije que no me importa- dijo ella- no importa que suceda…confió en ti- confeso sinceramente y Kain se tranquilizo.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, el silencio apacible del lago los recibió; Kain no percibió el aroma de Zero por lo que supo que ya se habían ido, suspiro pensando que cuando Zero regresara se iba a desquitar.

El pelirrojo dejo a Ruka en su tienda despidiéndola con un casto y último beso en los labios. Cuando Ruka entro, el se sentó frente a la fogata ya apagada; no podría dormir sabiendo lo que sucedía con Zero y kuran.

Kain suspiro nuevamente recordando lo sucedido con la chica sounen y sin poder creérselo aun…realmente ¿había ocurrido todo aquello? Estaba jodido…tan jodido como Zero o…incluso mas…porque a diferencia de Zero que estaba enamorado de un imposible y no tendría que preocuparse por un futuro con Yuuki, el si tendría que pensar en aquello, porque Ruka si estaría con el…el deseaba que lo estuviera.

Luego de unos momentos Kain sintió el aroma de Zero aproximarse y vio como este salía del bosque totalmente desnudo. El peli plateado al verlo sentado allí frunció el ceño enojado, su rostro se veía tenso, muy tenso.

- donde has estado?- exigió saber el peli plateado y el se levanto para recibirlo sin la intención de hacerse el ofendido ya que sabia que su camarada tenia todo el derecho de reprocharle.

- tuve un inconveniente- soltó Kain evitando responder realmente- que ah pasado, te ves…-Kain fue interrumpido por Zero.

- Marcus esta en el bosque- soltó bruscamente y al igual que el, Kain también se tenso.

- ya sabe que estamos aquí?-

- no- respondió secamente Zero.

- que hace el aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo ocultando su preocupación, la imagen de Ruka se proyecto en su cabeza.

- no lo ce!- soltó Zero alterado- kuran esta hablando con el ahora mismo- explico y Kain elevo una ceja.

- y eso en que ayuda?-

- no lo ce Kain, porque no vas y se lo preguntas?- hablo Zero con sarcasmo en la voz pero Kain no dijo nada. – dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, el se encargara de que Marcus se aleje- dijo Zero con mas calma. No les quedaba de otra que esperar a que kaname apareciera, con suerte vivo.

Kain y Zero se aproximaron al límite del bosque para esperar ahí hasta que kaname apareciera. Zero se apoyo cansinamente en un árbol mientras lo carcomía la consternación y el hecho de no poder hacer nada.

x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x Marcus y kaname .x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Marcus aterrizo con violencia, partiendo la tierra bajo sus patas oscuras mientras un gruñido profundo y ronco salía desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Kaname y Kain junto con Zero lo bordeaban a sus costados desde el suelo, alejados unos metros a salvo del líder licántropo gracias al rápido movimiento de kaname.

Claro la cereza del pastel- pensó Kain con ironía intentando incorporarse lentamente con Zero aun en su espalda, kaname lo imito.

Vaya, vaya pero…miren a quien tenemos aquí…acaso unas ratas traidoras?- escupió Marcus con odio contenido cuando regreso a su forma humana y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, su vista se erguía hacia el frente.

Señor…-empezó el pelirrojo con un tono de voz muy controlado pero Marcus lo interrumpió con un gruñido de advertencia.

Luego me encargare de ti – advirtió serenamente y esta vez voltio para mirar y kaname y darle la espalda a un iracundo pelirrojo.

Kain…lleva a Zero al campamento, hablare con Marcus- aconsejo kaname suavemente al ver a los dos licántropos con sus emociones a flor de piel; Marcus dejo salir una cruel y burlona carcajada ante sus palabras y para sorpresa de ambos Kain obedeció marchándose rápidamente en silencio, dejándolos solos…

Tu diplomacia no servirá de nada kuran- soltó despectivamente el licántropo mirándolo con ira- no hay perdón para los traidores, es irónico pero, porque sorprenderme que estés involucrado en este asunto? Después de todo mala hierva nunca muere y tu siempre as sido tan mala hierva como yo…era lógico que te aprovecharías- kaname frunció el ceño.

De que rayos hablas?- exigió saber con una expresión de confusión, se había alarmado porque los había visto juntos y supondría una traición, tal parece que así era, pero…parecía que no solo era eso.

Marcus respiro pausadamente con un ademan de paciencia.

Bien…pareces tener amnesia nuevamente…supongamos que te sigo el juego y así te ayudo a recordar- soltó en tono burlón el lobo y kaname entrecerró los ojos- te aliste con Zero y Kain- kaname asintió dándole la razón, si, Marcus había supuesto traición aunque no fuera exactamente eso.- han estado realizando actividades a espaldas de todo el clan- kaname volvió a asentir- actividades que están en contra de los licántropos y que ponen en peligro a los humanos y una amenaza para nuestra raza- termino y kaname entendió todo de golpe; el pelinegro recordó rápidamente el incidente en el bunker y como habían luchado contra licántropos, la conclusión llego a el y apostaba a que estaba en lo correcto.

claro ahora entiendo todo….en cuanto a lo ultimo, la respuesta es No- objeto kaname y Marcus sonrió de lado escéptico- así que esa era la razón por la que estabas aquí…admito que tienes un buen olfato Marcus- murmuro el purasangre reconociendo que Marcus era bueno, había concluido todo aquello; que entre los suyos habían traidores, suponer lo que planeaban dando en el blanco, encontrando su escondite y todo lo demás, que estuvo tan encubierto pero tan enfrente de el todo el tiempo, todo eso a pesar que rido trabajaba casi sin dejar huellas y con pistas nulas; Marcus se había acercado casi tanto como ellos para dar con su objetivo, excepto por el hecho de que se había equivocado de quienes eran realmente los culpables…-estas equivocado Marcus, Zero y Kain nunca han traicionado a su raza, ellos no son los licántropos que estas buscando- intento aclarar y Marcus gruño en respuesta.

-cállate!- grito el aludido; era obvio que jamás le creería, no cuando todo acusaba en contra de ellos…

Kaname supo que la pelea era inevitable, no le quedaba otra que pelear contra Marcus ya que se veía que el no lo dejaría ir al menos hasta arrancarle la cabeza para luego despedazar a Kain y Zero.

Marcus se convirtió en el gran y oscuro lobo con facilidad nuevamente, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque con la intención grabada en los ojos.

Kaname suspiro y antes que pudiera siquiera parpadear Marcus avanzo con fluida rapidez y lo embistió a varios metros con gran rudeza. Kaname cayó estrepitosamente al suelo para luego incorporarse rápidamente, Marcus le había golpeado con fuerza, una fuerza mayor a la de un licántropo común; Kaname noto que su nariz sangraba levemente y se limpio enseguida.

No puedo subestimarlo…no a Marcus- pensó cuando el lobo volvió a atacarlo nuevamente con alarmante rapidez esta vez lanzándose contra él y apresándolo entre sus fauces, su boca atrapo a Kaname cubriendo su abdomen y parte de su pecho, mientras Kaname apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, sin poder evitar sentir un deja buh…

Kaname dejo escapar un quejido de dolor cuando sintió los afilados colmillos y dientes de Marcus perforar la tela de su ropa para luego desgarrar su piel, la sangre no tardo en brotar y Kaname tuvo que golpearle en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo para que este lo soltara, temiendo que Marcus lo partiera en dos sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Marcus aflojo la mordida Kaname se alejo a tiempo para trastabillar al suelo y mantenerse alejado del lobo, quien a pesar que ya no era humano parecía sonreír y burlarse a través de sus ojos grises, con la sangre del purasangre deslizándose por su dentadura.

Kaname se toco la grave y profunda herida con asombro, sin poder recordar algún momento en que le hubiera pasado algo similar; mientras tanto, se concentro para que la herida cerrara; algo en su interior vibro con fuerza haciéndolo temblar, quería ser liberado…su alma lo exigía…su ser entero pedía ser libre…iba a darle una lección a Marcus…

Con una sonrisa Kaname se incorporo, su herida había cerrado y se sentía extrañamente emocionado; cuando sus ojos cayeron en los de Marcus, los ojos del licántropo brillaron reconociendo los de su eterno rival, Marcus observo fijamente a Kaname, algo en su mirada había cambiado, algo en sus ojos era diferente…por primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver sentía que estaba frente al verdadero Kaname kuran que el tanto conocía y odiaba…

Marcus también sonrió ante la emoción de la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse, había anhelado aquello por décadas y al fin lo obtenía.

Kaname cerró los ojos, consciente de que sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre y rasgadas. Estaba agradecido de que no hubiera nadie más cerca de su perímetro que lo pudiera sentir. Su consiente viajo a su interior, lo más profundo que jamás había llegado, encontrándose con una barrera cuidadosamente forjada por años; dentro de si mismo, su imagen se proyecto frente a ella, los ojos del pelinegro velaron en rojo y extendiendo una mano, la barrera empezó a llenarse de grietas, el purasangre forzó mas el contacto causando que terminara de romperse; miles de pedazos cayeron frente a el dejándolo de frente contra una fuerza oscura que brillaba como el ónix pulido. Kaname sonrió, impaciente por fusionarse consigo mismo, aquella parte que había sido suprimida; bajo la mano nuevamente a su costado y en cuanto lo hizo, aquella oscuridad inmensa se desprendió de su lugar llegando rápidamente hacia el y absorbiéndolo por completo.

Kaname sentía como si algo que hubiese perdido hace mucho hubiera vuelto a él para ocupar su lugar, llenándolo por completo, sumergiéndolo en su propio ser, una sensación indescriptible como si se uniera a una alma gemela.

Marcus observaba como su némesis cerraba los ojos, mientras se quedaba totalmente rígido. Algo le decía que aun no era momento de atacar y se convenció de ello, cuando Kaname se rodeo de un aura oscura que fue aumentando de manera alarmante con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que, como si se tratara de una colisión de estrellas aquella energía se disparo expandiéndose por toda la zona y haciéndolo retroceder unos metros. Kaname volvió a abrir sus ojos, sus pupilas eran aun más oscuras que antes y en su iris brillaba el reconocimiento.

Eh vuelto – soltó el purasangre con voz profunda y una leve sonrisa; su cuerpo aun era rodeado por un aura oscura, pero Kaname logro que desapareciera poco a poco - creo que presumes demasiado Marcus, ahora te enseñare quien es el cazador y quien es la presa- advirtió tranquilamente. Marcus gruño con fuerza mientras volvía a atacar. – esta vez no te será tan fácil perro- pensó Kaname, mientras esquivaba con facilidad al licántropo, su velocidad había aumentado hasta alcanzar la de Marcus. Kaname llego hasta la rama de un árbol mientras elevaba una mano y la quedaba miraba con interés; sus dedos se convirtieron repentinamente en garras y sus palma se torno áspera y más gruesa, voltio el rostro hacia Marcus invitándolo con sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina. Marcus rugió con ira odiando la eterna actitud arrogante de su rival; el licántropo avanzo hacia arriba escalando el árbol con sus garras e impulsándose con agresividad, cuando llego hasta Kaname con la intensión de desgarrarlo, extendió peligrosamente una garra hacia él con sus afiladas uñas en alto y Kaname lo imito en el acto; ambas fuerzas chocaron en una competencia de poder y voluntad.

Aunque la garra de Marcus era más grande no podía hacer retroceder la de Kaname, ambas temblaban ante el dominio parejo de ambos; Kaname sorprendió al lobo con una patada inesperada justo en su vientre y Marcus cayó al suelo, Kaname bajo rápidamente con un salto precipitándose contra él, Marcus rodo cuando Kaname cayó a tierra con un choque estrepitoso, hundiendo la tierra bajo él y elevando una estela de polvo.

Marcus volvió a enderezarse mientras la estela de polvo disminuía lentamente, Kaname se movió aun más rápido que la primera vez y saliendo del hoyo llego hasta Marcus tomándolo de las orejas sin ninguna delicadeza y lanzándolo con fuerza sobrehumana contra un gran roble. El lobo voló por los aires hasta precipitar contra el árbol soltando un quejido bajo; primero muerto antes de gritar de dolor frente a kuran, el necesitaba más que golpes para gritar.

Marcus se enderezo nuevamente y Kaname supo que contraatacaría con mejor habilidad. El lobo se lanzo contra Kaname y antes de llegar a él desapareció. Kaname frunció el ceño sin poder verlo, pero aun podía percibirlo, Marcus se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad, tan rápido que no era captado por sus ojos, la luz no se reflejaba en el, por lo tanto, en ese momento era prácticamente invisible. Kaname suspiro, aquel ataque ya lo había empleado contra él en el pasado. El purasangre dio un pequeño salto y también desapareció de la vista, no pasó mucho tiempo para que un choque de fuerzas se vislumbrara entre los árboles, en movimientos seguidos, repitiéndose una y otra vez; Kaname se alejo de Marcus cuando este casi lo atrapa en una mordida, luego de que Marcus desapareciera de su vista él había imitado su movimiento con la misma velocidad y ambos no habían tardado en encontrarse. La colisión de sus cuerpos al chocar causo ondas expansivas a través del bosque, los troncos de los arboles temblaron y los animales huían asustados.

Kaname llego al suelo nuevamente; Marcus estaba más fuerte y veloz que nunca, era obvio que en ese aspecto casi podía decirse que lo alcanzaba…casi. Era consciente de que todo se debía a que el lobo bastardo había logrado beber de él y no solo conformarse con eso, sino que, también de otros purasangres.

Kaname sonrió complacido, su eterno rival ahora era aun más interesante, por lo tanto, aun más emocionante batallar contra él, pero Kaname ya no tenía intenciones de luchar como en el pasado; él y Marcus habían luchado siempre, como era su destino, al ser razas enemigas por naturaleza estaban en constante discordia y aunque Kaname había tenido muchas oportunidades de acabar con él, Marcus siempre lograba librarse de alguna astuta manera; ahora era más fuerte, mas indestructible, aunque para él, no era el caso.

Kaname recordó a Zero y se reprendió por estar jugando, solo por recordar viejos tiempos. El sabia que los vampiros poseían facultades que los lobos no tenían, como el caso de sus poderes psíquicos, poderes que jamás había utilizado contra Marcus por cuestión de honor y de ego propio…Kaname siempre había utilizado las mismas facultades que su némesis, para probarle no solo a él sino también así mismo que podía vencerlo en su propio juego, solo utilizaba sus poderes con otros vampiros y era algo que nunca cambiaria.

-basta de juegos – soltó de repente el vampiro, puede que Marcus haya bebido de otros vampiros incluso de él, pero sus poderes llegaban mucho mas allá de lo que él había mostrado nunca, Marcus había bebido de la sangre de su corazón, pero no lo suficiente y tampoco directamente...

El licántropo se había alimentado de varios purasangres, incluyéndolo y por ello había alargado su vida, aumentado su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad, pero el detalle estaba en que su organismo jamás aceptaría por completo la sangre de un vampiro al ser un licántropo, no podría sonsacar todo el potencial de la espesa sangre de un sangre pura.

Kaname siempre se había enorgullecido del hecho de haber aprendido a descubrir y manejar sus poderes por completo, cosa que ningún vampiro ah podido lograr jamás. El pelinegro a pesar de todo, sabía que tendría que dar más de si mismo de lo que había dado hasta ahora si quería deshacerse de su rival para poder ayudar a Zero.

Kaname dejo fluir su aura que hace unos momentos había suprimido y nuevamente se vio rodeado de su esencia, sus poderes explotaron al máximo y nuevamente Marcus tuvo que retroceder.

Sabes porque fue que "morí"?-pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa y haciendo un burlón énfasis en la palabra "morir"; su cuerpo era rodeado fuertemente por su poderosa aura.- claro que no…no tienes idea; hay tantas cosas de las cuales desconoces Marcus…y sigues desconociendo- el vampiro sonrió de manera socarrona y Marcus volvió a lanzarse contra él esta vez, derribándolo, kaname no opuso resistencia cuando cayo bajo el enorme peso del lobo sobre el, aprisionándolo, manteniendo su sonrisa como si Marcus solo jugara tal juego- ay una razón poderosa por la cual desaparecí y ahora estoy aquí, y no…no es precisamente porque me canse de estar en el mundo- Kaname sopeso sus recuerdos por un momento y prosiguió; Marcus gruñía sobre él a punto de devorarlo pero incapaz de hacerlo…kaname lo tenia atrapado en aquella confesión y el purasangre lo sabia. su aura corría libre expandiéndose con mayor fuerza a través de los segundos- antes de que…acabe contigo- siguió kaname, tan cuidadosamente como a un niño que se explicaba alguna clase de integrales; Marcus lo miro con odio destellando en sus ojos- te diré que paso realmente…- cedió el purasangre, extendiendo una mano hasta rozar levemente una de sus patas delanteras, misma que lo aprisionaba, mientras se sumergía inmediatamente en su mente en busca de aquel recuerdo en especifico y le mostraba a el licántropo lo mismo que el era capaz de ver, transportándolo a través de las épocas…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x. _**flash back**_ .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Un hombre de apariencia joven se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto verde usando una simple camisa de tela y unos pantalones del mismo material, ambos del mismo color, del más sensual negro. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

Una brisa suave acaricio las colinas donde se encontraba y llego hasta el removiendo juguetonamente sus azabaches mechones ondulados, sus parpados se mantenían cerrados, abrigando dos gemas del rubí mas oscuro.

Kaname kuran se encontraba como de costumbre dormitando por causa del aburrimiento y el desasosiego. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar en calma aunque el sabia que mas que paz se extendía silenciosamente el infierno y todo por causa suya…

Kaname era único en su tipo, había sido el primer nacido de su raza y luego de el habían venido muchos mas…pero nadie como el.

Y ahora en la cúspide de su poder, algo oscuro e imperioso le apretaba sin piedad el pecho y por supuesto kaname sabia a que se debía.

Su privilegiada memoria histórica le permitía recordar todo con cruel claridad, todo cabía en su mente…cada detalle efímero, cada grito, cada crujir de huesos, cada guerra, cada batalla, cada sensación de vida escapando desesperadamente hacia la luz…todo, absolutamente todo, y aquello no dejaba de perseguirlo por más que luchara por apaciguar sus demonios internos.

Kaname se conocía, sabia lo que era, sabia como era, sabia de que era capaz… el era consiente de que era un ser despreciable, un demonio, un absoluto egoísta que había visto el mundo como su meta y sin lugar a dudas había llegado a ella…

Los sentidos del vampiro aletearon al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo; tan rápido y silenciosa como una sombra su mano derecha seiren había llegado hasta el, apartada a una leve distancia en una posición de absoluto respeto. La joven vampiro esperaba en silencio su respuesta; kaname sabia porque estaba ahí, el la había enviado en un encargo, una misión secreta, tan secreta que ni la propia seiren sabia de que trataba, solo acataba ordenes…

Estaré con ellos en unas horas…que tengan todo listo- murmuro aun con sus ojos cerrados y con voz febril. ella asintió solemne, y tan rápido como llego, desapareció.

Kaname soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, consiente que todo aquello lo haría por última vez, que le quedaban pocas horas…era totalmente irónico pero sentía cierta libertad y alivio.

El pelinegro se levanto pesadamente del pasto, sacudiendo la tierra y la hierva de sus ropajes aunque le importaban muy poco. Camino con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia el entramado bosque; hacia su tumba.

Kaname era consiente de que había dejado mas que atrocidad en aquel mundo; había dejado descendientes, descendientes que con toda seguridad lograrían sobrevivir ante la guerra que se alzaría en el futuro; en cuanto a los demás…ni siquiera el sabia. Kaname no estaba seguro de que su familia entendería su decisión pero, esperaba que con el tiempo lo hicieran sino…desaparecerían al igual que el.

El purasangre no podía regresar a los suyos, con suerte había logrado escapar sin dar cuenta de ello y ahora se encaminaba sin preocupaciones hacia la muerte, donde el futuro era su verdugo, donde el mismo era el juez. Como buen juez había impuesto una condena justa o al menos lo mas justa posible, aunque el sabia que alguien como el merecía arder por los siglos en el laberno.

Una brisa volvió a arropar las colinas filtrándose por todos lados, igual que aquel día, aquel día en que había despertado de la inexistencia y había empezado su carrera por la conquista.

Nunca supo como es que había empezado todo y ciertamente había dejado de interesarse en ello, al igual que los suyos lo único que podían suponer es que luego del impacto ambienta listico que afecto todo el globo terráqueo, la naturaleza había creado una ultima defensa para eliminar o acallar la amenaza humana, los había creado a ellos. Kaname había sido el primero y luego de el, vinieron todos los demás. Todos con dones y privilegios mucho mayores que el de los humanos, caracterizándose como lo que eran, una raza aparte y totalmente superiores a ellos.

El purasangre había descubierto poco a poco todo lo que era capaz de lograr, y comprendió que era aun diferente entre los suyos, sus poderes aumentaban, desarrollaban y evolucionaban con el tiempo, parecía no tener limites; no fue difícil para el pelinegro enfundar terror y respeto entre los de su raza y convertirse en poco tiempo en el supremo rey de los vampiros… así era como les llamaban los humanos…vampiros, por su singular peculiaridad de alimentarse del vital liquido de la vida, la sangre…

Los vampiros solían alimentarse de humanos y también entre ellos, pronto se dieron cuenta que con solo una mordida un humano sufría una extraña metamorfosis, sus encías cambiaban como los de un vampiro y sus cuerpos también, mientras que parecían perder la cordura mediante el proceso; eran como bestias hambrientas. Kaname prohibió luego de aquello alimentarse de humanos directamente para evitar mas infecciones y con los humanos ya infectados, empezaron a hacer experimentos; habían descubierto que con la misma sangre de un vampiro real hacia un humano infectado este adquiría no solo las necesidades de un vampiro sino también habilidades, se hacían mas fuertes conforme bebían mas sangre vampírica y con el tiempo dejaban de ser totalmente humanos para ser vampiros, no como los originales pero vampiros al fin y al cabo y lo mas importante…cuerdos. Fue allí que la raza vampírica fue degradándose en mas clases, obviamente los vampiros originales seguían por encima de la cadena, implacables e indestructibles. Hubo también el caso de vampiros que se juntaban con humanos y procreaban hijos que nacían siendo vampiros, cuerdos, sanos y con habilidades especiales.

Luego de un tiempo kaname ordeno asesinar a todo humano que estuviera relacionado con algún vampiro. Utilizo a los humanos infectados como peones en las guerrillas contra otros purasangres que osaban revelarse ante su supremacía, derrotando y ganando cada batalla. Tenían a la raza humana suprimida y conservada para mera alimentación, viéndolos como menos que ganado o alimañas, ellos eran depredadores naturales y ellos solo la comida y en algunos casos, razón de diversión.

La raza humana disminuía proporcionalmente mientras el poder de los vampiros avanzaba llenando cada rincón, kaname se obligo a pensar que como manera de dar equilibrio la madre naturaleza nuevamente intervino procreándolos a ellos…a los hombres lobos, sus enemigos naturales, mortales y casi tan despiadados como ellos.

Los hombres lobo se extendieron como plaga, no tenían relación con los humanos, aun así, se multiplicaban como la arena; la guerra era inminente…

Kaname sonreía cada vez que recordaba a Marcus, el indiscutible líder de los lobos, se habían enfrentado en batalla incontables veces. Ambos lados habían tenido inmensurables bajas, la raza de los vampiros y de los hombres lobos disminuía mientras que la humana luchaba por sobrevivir en medio de todo.

Los hombres lobo superaban en fuerza y poder a todo vampiro que no fuera de la primera generación, igualaban a los purasangre y estaban aun muy lejos de alcanzarlo a él. Marcus era lo mas cerca que podían llegar y aun así, kaname se daba el lujo de usarlo como diversión en medio de la aplastante cotidianidad.

El número de vampiros y hombres lobos disminuyo hasta ser minoría y aun más ante sus propias guerras internas; al ver la amenaza externa, había quienes seguían intentando derrocar al rey kuran, aun entre los suyos. Kaname no dudaba en encargarse personalmente de los traidores.

Muchos de los humanos llegaron a perder el miedo y empezaron a revelarse, un grupo aparte, rebelde, motivados por un imprudente valor. No tenían las armas suficientemente poderosas para detenerlos, pero su coraje era implacable usando cualquier cosa para hacer frente, ya sea armas mortales o su propia inteligencia. No habían podido acabar con los purasangres pero habían dado algunas bajas con vampiros de menores rangos. Los hombres lobo eran asunto aparte, habían logrado cierto pacto silencioso como aliados, el mismo enemigo, la misma causa, acabar con los vampiros.

Kaname jamás había mostrado preocupación ante tal hecho, el estaba mas que confiado en que aquello no era una amenaza, al menos no para el.

Sin embargo en las ultimas semanas todo había estado en aparente calma, al menos por el lado de los humanos, los lobos seguían tan hostiles como siempre, cazándolos; todo a causa de la decisión que lo conducía en ese momento y que había sido a causa de un particular hecho, cierto día, hace algunos meses, en que algo de luz profano su alma oscurecida.

Había sido un día como muchos otros, y por azares del destino decidió que cazaría en ves de esperar que le trajesen algún humano como siempre, kaname como líder que era se había acostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por el, así que variando a la costumbre, fue en busca de su presa por el mismo, ordenando que nadie lo siguiera. Kaname se fue a cazar solo al bosque, esperando encontrarse con algún humano que le hiciera pasar un buen rato de casa antes de morir ante su sed, no le parecía nada emocionante ir simplemente a un poblado y tomar a alguno de ellos. El purasangre llego hasta la copa de un árbol y espero pacientemente.

No tardo mucho para escuchar el remover de arbustos y el eco de unos pasos acercándose…

Exquisito – reconoció el pelinegro al percibir el aroma fresco y juvenil del visitante que al parecer no venia solo. Kaname permaneció sobre el árbol, esperando el momento como buen depredador que era por naturaleza. – acaso se han escabullido de casa?...traviesos mocosos…- pensó con cierta amargura.

ishiru – llamo una voz femenina e infantil – no te alejes tanto…iré por unas flores- aviso la niña mientras sus pasos se alejaban entre la maleza.

Si, lo que digas maría- contesto el chico acercándose cada vez más. Kaname sonrió de manera torva, mientras el suspenso de la espera antes del crimen se colaba por sus venas. – lo único que quiero es una liebre – murmuro por lo bajo aunque kaname pudo escucharlo.

Y lo único que yo quiero…es a ti- pensó con crueldad el pelinegro cuando el cuerpo del muchacho que no pasaba de 15 años llego bajo el árbol, kaname se dejo caer como un felino y llego hasta el muchacho, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el y cuando ishiru fue consiente de todo, ya estaba bajo kaname con sus manos engrilletadas por las manos del vampiro, que lo miraba con ojos hambrientos velados en rojo y los colmillos expuestos. El muchacho estaba a punto de gritar cuando kaname lo abofeteo no con mucha fuerza, acallando toda replica o grito de auxilio, quería mantenerlo despierto…era mas emocionante escuchar los quejidos mientras se alimentaba…

Kaname descendió lentamente hasta su cuello aspirando su aroma, todos sus sentidos estaban en completa concentración hacia la presa bajo su dominio, no pensaba en nada más. Abrió mas sus labios y sus colmillos se alargaron otro tanto, se dio el placer de rozarlos contra la piel, dejando líneas rojas. El purasangre dejo salir un gruñido ronco de su garganta mientras, la bestia en su interior exigía pronta alimentación. Kaname estaba a punto de morderlo, cuando un grito desesperado cortó el aire y altero por completo a sus sensibles sentidos.

Ishiru!- grito maría corriendo a todo lo que daba con la intensión de salvar a su hermano y todo ocurrió tan rápido que kaname aun se seguía preguntando constantemente si pudo haber sido de otra forma…si pudo haber evitado matarla…

No!- grito ishiru desesperadamente intentando hacer entender a su hermana que se alejara y lo dejara. María llego a tan solo dos pasos de kaname cuando este por auto reflejo de supervivencia se voltio tan rápido que las hojas a su alrededor se elevaron unos centímetros; las garras de kaname se alargaron en cuestión de nanosegundos filosas y letales llegando al pecho de la niña y atravesándolo en el acto.

Ishiru…- murmuro quedamente maría con sus ojos abiertos por completo y una expresión de espasmo en la cara, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y ya no era capaz de respirar, la niña bajo el rostro levemente para ver su cuerpecito unido a una extensión del cuerpo del atacante de su hermano; kaname la había atravesado y el ambiente se saturo del aroma de la sangre en cuestión de segundos. La sangre de la pequeña empezó a manchar sus ropas bañándola en aquel flujo carmesí, mientras el cuerpecito de maría se convulsionaba raquíticamente, kaname era consiente de todo aquello porque su mano aun seguía dentro de la niña pero sus ojos estaban fijos en algo mas…estaban fijos en las grandes orbes de maría quien miraba el rostro de su asesino como ultima cosa que vería en el mundo. Sus ojos brillaban aun, mientras la vida se escapaba de sus ataduras.

Kaname no dejaba de verlos extrañamente conmocionado por algo que era totalmente ajeno a el y a lo que conocía, en sus ojos mas que la sorpresa o el dolor brillaba la inocencia…la inocencia…esa niña era una inocente, una niña inocente que salió de casa siguiendo a su hermano, que deseo hacer una corona de flores para el, y que acababa de ser atravesada despiadadamente por un vampiro…era una victima inocente, que no tenia nada que ver con el mundo engañoso y ambicioso que el conocía; donde tenia que cuidarse las espaldas hasta de los suyos y donde solo su crueldad y enfriamiento de emociones le había permitido no solo sobrevivir sino, también llegar a la cima. Kaname no se engañaba, nunca ah sentido remordimiento por todo el cementerio que cargaba a sus espaldas pero al ver esos ojos…todos los rostros que lo habían visto a él como lo último en sus vidas empezaron a tomar el rostro y los ojos de esa pequeña, esa pequeña inocente.

De repente se sintió sucio, sucio ante tanta pureza, sentía que había manchado algo que no debía ser manchado, por primera vez en sus cientos de años, sintió arrepentimiento y probablemente por ver a sus anteriores victimas con el rostro de la pequeña mirándolo de la misma forma, también se arrepintió de todos sus asesinatos.

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras kaname y maría permanecían estáticos en su posición; la mirada de la niña aun permanecía aun llevándose cautiva la del purasangre y como si se tratara de la respuesta a una plegaria que se estuvo elevando desde hace siglos, los labios ya pálidos de la pequeña humana, soltaron con un ultimo suspiro, las palabras que darían el golpe final, directo y aplastante que terminarían por destruir al rey de los vampiros…

Por…que?- llego a decir dolorosamente maría en un ultimo latido de corazón cuando la luz de sus ojos desaparecía con su vida y sus rodillas flaquerón. La cabeza de maría cayo hacia delante y sus cabellos cayeron como cortinas cubriéndole el rostro. El cuerpecito aun era sostenido por la garra de kaname quien no había retirado su extremidad del interior de la pequeña.

Kaname aun conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido y lo arrollador de sus emociones saco finalmente su garra del cadáver con un solo movimiento y tan rápido que la sangre le salpico el rostro, manchando a su paso la hierba y la tierra del suelo. El cuerpecito de la niña cayo con un golpe seco a tierra, mientras la garra de kaname regresaba a su dueño manchada totalmente de sangre.

Ishiru aun bajo el vampiro, empezó a sollozar amargamente mientras el pecho se le oprimía sin piedad, lagrimas brotaron rápidamente de sus ojos mientras quejidos lastimeros salían de su boca.

María… maría… maría – llamaba dolorosamente una y otra vez el muchacho, sacando a kaname de sus estopor – maría! – su voz empezaba a elevarse con cada grito y kaname ya no era capaz de soportar de escucharlo; cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre parecía que un peso enorme se alojaba en su interior hundiéndolo en una oscuridad no conocida para el…mas espiritual.

Cállate…-empezó el pelinegro en una dolorosa suplica, tan bajo que ishiru no podía escucharlo por sobre sus gritos y quejidos – que te cayes!- rugió esta vez el purasangre con desesperación mientras que con la misma garra que había matado a la pequeña rasgo profundamente su cuello, llegando a la yugular. La muerte de ishiru fue instantánea, mientras sus ojos abiertos se mostraban opacos y su rostro se quedaba inerte salpicado de su misma sangre. La sangre del muchacho broto libremente por su cuello pero, kaname ya no tenia absolutamente nada de hambre, aunque sus instintos primitivos le exigían que bebiera y se alimentara el purasangre se sentía reacio a hacerlo.

Luego de aquello kaname, se fue de aquel lugar sintiéndose como un cobarde que escapa de una fechoría. Las personas no tardaron en encontrar los cuerpos y luego de eso las ansias de los humanos por ser libres aumentaron considerablemente, aumentando el número de sus muertos y el caos; los licántropos también aumentaron sus cacerías y los vampiros disminuían cada vez más pero, como dicho anteriormente a kaname no le preocupaba aquello en lo más mínimo…sin embargo, los suyos si se preocupaban porque, no sabían que ocurría con su líder que se volvía mas arisco y solitario con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses. Ya casi kaname no era visto, se limitaba a encerrarse en sus aposentos, ni siquiera se alimentaba; cada vez que veía sangre recordaba las escenas de su último crimen con pasmosa claridad. Los ojos de aquella humana lo perseguían sin piedad en sueños y aun cuando estaba despierto. El purasangre prefería mantener su mente en blanco aunque ni así, lograba escapar de sus culpas.

Kaname no sabía realmente si moriría algún día, aunque inconscientemente lo estuviera deseando. El encierro y el tormento le permitieron pensar en muchas cosas, cosas que antes ni siquiera pensaba pero, que aparecían en su mente como intentando mostrarle algo. Kaname se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en sus reflexiones; el era un demonio, todos los vampiros lo eran, se habían dejado llevar por el orgullo y la avaricia, habían hecho el mundo un desastre en ves de renovarlo. ¿Cómo podían juzgar a los humanos? Cuando ellos eran aun peores. El purasangre deseo desaparecer y con el toda la raza vampírica; las culpas y el arrepentimiento parecían haber purificado su pútrida alma lo suficiente para que algo de humanidad naciera en el y saber que ninguno de los suyos incluido el merecían existir…

Y todo aquello había sido lo que lo llevaba ahora hacia aquel lugar, donde cerraría los ojos para siempre; kaname había huido nuevamente de su imperio esta vez con otras diferentes y suicidas intenciones. Le había costado contactar y convencer de su sinceridad a los humanos adecuados…pero como todo en la vida, el purasangre se había salido con la suya y ahí iba…directo a su tumba…

Kaname camino acompasadamente adentrándose en el bosque, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el lugar donde moriría y que irónicamente era el mismo donde había ocurrido su crimen.

El trato era claro; el moriría. Con su sangre los humanos podrían defenderse y con la sangre que bombeaba su corazón podrían revestir sus armas mutándolas en nuevas creaciones…los humanos podrían defender a los suyos contra el depredador que era su raza.

Kaname había logrado llegar hasta el punto de reunión donde lo esperaba una decena de humanos encapuchados bordeando una enorme roca pulida en forma rectangular ; como había esperado seiren luego de dar el mensaje había regresado con los demás vampiro.

Todo acaba hoy- pensó el purasangre recostándose sobre el pedazo de piedra caliza sin medir palabras con sus verdugos, ya todo estaba dicho…uno de ellos se acerco a kaname con una daga extraña entre sus manos. Kaname sabia de que trataba, el mismo había ayudado a crearla. Era la única arma sobre la tierra capaz de matarlo como a un simple mortal, luego de ella vendrían muchas mas…

El ritual comenzó y con ello se acortaba su tiempo; kaname sabia que pasaría a continuación, sus dientes mordieron con fuerza su labio interior cuando la filosa daga profano su cuerpo y un agudo y desconocido hasta ahora dolor lo traspaso llenando cada rincón de el.

La sangre del primer vampiro broto con libertad cuando de su caja torácica fue extraído su palpitante y agónico corazón, kaname cerro los ojos inundado por el vértigo y el dolor; solo escucho como el mismo que lo había apuñalado se alejaba llevándose consigo su corazón para regresar segundos después acercándose esa vez con el resto de humanos.

Es hora…- escucho decir el vampiro sintiéndose hueco y vacio por dentro, supuso que era a causa de la ausencia de aquel órgano vital.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N.A: ash estoy enojada xD , enojada porke no lo termine y porke me kedo a medias,enojada porke era muuuccho mas largo y completo ubiera estado genial _ pero Yuuki dijo q lo subiera para q no ce tuvieran algo xD calmaran las ansias q se yo! N fin sorry pero no pude seguirlo porke me dieron nauseas ahora a las 11 pm y yo sin almorzar simplemente estar frente a la pc me ace daño y mas por estar toda la tarde y noche en ella redactando T_T asi q espero entiendan mañana seguire escribiendo con la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente rápida para subir el q sigue XD. Se q ay reviews q no eh constestado porke me llegaron luego de q respondiera los anteriores osea q ace mas de una semana q ando en este cap xD asi q esos q mew faltan los constesto en el otro,solo me keda decir q me alegro ver a lectoras q ace unos caps no veía y q se les extrañaba , saludos owo.


	21. Mi presente eres tu

**N.A**: ola estoy de vuelta cn el dedo entumecido a causa del frio de un flan xDD se siente raro taclear cn el dedo asi T_T en fin aki viene la conti! Otra ves empiezo cn los review ya q debo algunos y sepan q si no constesto alguno n es por falta de tiempo sino porke ya no aguanto mas y me retiro de la volada xD cm la ultima vez owo. Jajajaja me gusta leerles decir q leen el cap una y otra ves eso *w* me emociona xD y porke no? También me sube la autoestima (ego xD)jajajaj las amo! 3

**AVISO**: oigan! Sepan q por nada abandono este fic asi q si tardo en actualizar solo es por mis relaxes xD rouse relajada buena calidad de fic asegurada owo jajaja rimo y todo. el aviso es para decirles q en mi perfil osea dando click en mi Nick rouse malfoy van a mi perfil y a lo ultimo de la autobiografía esta la part de proyectos hetero/ yaois son las ideas q se me an ocurrido asi q eligan cual les gusta mas y voten, díganme cual les gusta mas en el review q me dejaran en este cap owo XD no importa q yo kiera hacer uno yaoi también kiero hacer uno hetero, me gusta el kanaki cm ya habran notado. Pos voten niñas! El q mas votos tenga será mi próxima obra –w- .

**Pregunta**: les gustaría q Kain y ruka pasaran a tercera base? Es decir q haya lemmon de ellos en la historia? xDD díganme w.

**Encuesta**: cual ah sido su cap y su momento favorito en toda la historia? Tengo curiosidad bue asi q además de su review tienen tres cosas q deben responder lo de la votación lo de Kain y ruka y la encuesta owo. Sayo*

**Y ahora los reviews **

Y va por orden de "los últimos serán los primeros" en orden descendente xD

**Beth blood**: beth kerida xD me alegra vert por aki, si me estoy cuidando asta podría decirse q me las doy de vaga xDD jajaja.

**Oschii**: bien aki esta el review q te debía owo. Y si exploto mi cabeza en la historia pero es porke todo tiene q encajar y q no irme por ideas q ni al caso xDD asi q por eso leo caps anteriores owo. Me alegra q te haya gustado el cap. n.n

**Caleidoscope violoncello**: ey! Gracias, me alegra vert por aki :D ya actualizast? T_T XD.

**Gryphusclaw**: DEBO decir q te respeto chica xD sos zerista y q te guste mi fic siempre me ah alagado muxo owo. Me siento cm en american idol y q vos sos randy orton xDD cuando dices cosas buenas o das observaciones me emociono porke es un reto! w xD y lo dices de una manera q uno empieza diciéndose "no le gusto muxo T:T" luego de la nada pones "me encanta" y no puedo evitar sonreir y decir "lo logre" xDDD gracias por esa emoción owo. Me alegra q te haya gustado el cap y me encanta q sepas apreciar la maldad en kaname, normalmente las zerofans solo ven las cualidades de Zero y nada de kaname, tampoco aprecian la vilesa de su ser y la hermosura de su oscuridad xDD 3 pero tu si *_* yo estoy empezando a dejar el orgullo de lado y ver lo bueno de Zero asta me digo "es lindo loq tiene cn Yuuki" claro de pensar a soportar ver q termine juntos ya es otro costal pero me encanta el personaje en especial en fics yaoi cn kaname xDD. Q es lo q te intriga? Q kaname sea tan malo y q ahora sea mas o menos bueno? xD todo lo explicare dont worry si de algo me eh procurado encargar es q todo tenga lo mas sentido posible, ufff q largo me kedo xDD. Saludos ygracias owo. Ah! Otra cosa algo q si se sale de contexto y tienes razón es q no haya utilizado sus poderes de purasangre en el bunker pero fue asi por dos razones al principio kaname temia q rido se enterara de q estuvo allí por la forma nada convencional de q el bunker pudiera ser destruido osea cn sus poderes ya sabes evidencia y luego me gusto la idea de kaname luchando cn su fuerza en ves de facilitarlo todo cn sus dones, keria algo mas épico owo. Y si kaname es un maldito pero es un hombre totalmente encantador…se nota q lo adoro? xD.

**Neko dani:** amigaza chan! xD para nada digas eso, me gusta q me dejes reviews cn opiniones e ideas asi q síguelo jhaciendo oki? 3

**Allin**: estas bien? Me preocupe al ver tu mensaje en el grupo espero qmi video yaoi de kaname Zero te haya gustado xDD. Y recuerda! Vota porke historia te gusta mas owo. Q genial q t gust la pareja Kain ruka *_* ami me encantan y mas en mi historia son tan lindos w. yo también te kiero y te mando besos 3

**Soraya:** me alegra verte :D…de nuevo xDD!. q bueno q te gusto el cap xD si fue largo me pregunto si llegare en algún cap a mas de 12 mil palabras, oie encontré la imagen perfecta de vk para el final xDD. Jajaj espero q los otros caps tengan la acción q te gusta owo. Me admiras? T_T Awww , te digo q cuando lei q chekas todos los días pa ve si actulice me izo sentir feliz *_* gracias! w.

**Yuuki**: si Yuuki fuiste la primera! xDD

**Zemi: Emilio chan! w 3 **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x..x**

Capitulo 20

"**Mi presente eres tu**"

El ritual comenzó y con ello se acortaba su tiempo; kaname sabia que pasaría a continuación cuando le quitaron todas sus ropas. Sus dientes mordieron con fuerza su labio interior cuando la filosa daga profano su cuerpo y un agudo y desconocido hasta ahora dolor lo traspaso llenando cada rincón de el.

La sangre del primer vampiro broto con libertad cuando de su caja torácica fue extraído su palpitante y agónico corazón, kaname cerro los ojos inundado por el vértigo y el dolor; solo escucho como el mismo que lo había apuñalado se alejaba llevándose consigo su corazón para regresar segundos después acercándose esa vez con el resto de humanos.

-Es hora…- escucho decir el vampiro sintiéndose hueco y vacio por dentro, supuso que era a causa de la ausencia de aquel órgano vital.

Los humanos lo rodearon en un circulo y el mismo que lo apuñalo se inclino sobre el, en la zona de la herida cerrada donde aun permanecía el reguero de sangre. El encapuchado degusto con su lengua toda la zona, limpiándolo y dejando la piel cubierta por una leve humedad brillosa. El humano chaqueo la lengua repetidas veces en ademan pensativo sintiendo el sabor metálico en su paladar.

No será tan difícil como pensé beber tu sangre vampiro- razono el humano con voz pensativa- tiene cierto sabor dulzón- aprecio de manera neutral y kaname arqueo una ceja aun con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Se supone que aquello me debe hacer sentir halagado?- pensó el purasangre ácidamente en su mente.

Bien…-empezó nuevamente el humano- es tiempo de comenzar…- su vos tenia cierto hilo de agradecimiento hacia aquel acto. Kaname mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando llevar su mente más allá, más allá del dolor físico que estaba a punto de sufrir y ante la denigrante pero esperanzadora idea de que estaba entregando su vida a los humanos en un acto que el veía y seguía viendo como algo débil.

Gracias por tu sacrificio - se atrevió a decir uno de sus verdugos bajo la fallada de una voz femenina, kaname esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante aquellas palabras y el silencio antes de la tragedia se hizo presente, enfriándole lo que le quedaba de sangre.

Kaname llego a sentir el aliento de varios sobre su piel cuando un rugido estruendoso advirtiendo la llegada de un intruso irrumpió el acto. Kaname abrió los ojos de repente reconociendo quien era.

Marcus – se limito a decir en un tono resentido. Maldiciendo al destino por ser tan caprichoso.

Un hombre lobo!- soltó alguien con vos aterrada mientras otros murmuraban preocupados entre si.

Si nos descubren nos mataran a todos, se supone que va en contra del acuerdo- soltó otro haciendo referencia a la alianza silenciosa que había entre ambas razas por tener el mismo enemigo. Aquello podría tomarse fácilmente como una traición, una traición basada en intereses personales y que a la larga beneficiaria a todos o al menos a la raza humana pero aquello no era excusa para los orgullosos y fieros licántropos.

Que haces?- pregunto el líder cuando vio al sacrificio llamado kaname kuran, levantarse lentamente y enderezarse con expresión seria.

Esperen aquí…me encargare de Marcus…-explico mientras avanzaba alejándose de ellos. Si seguía ahí, Marcus los encontraría a todos, debía enfrentarlo, alejado al menos un poco para poder desviarlo. El vampiro ni siquiera se molesto en vestirse, ya no le hallaba sentido.

Kaname se alejo unos 15 metros cuando un cuerpo bestial lo embistió con facilidad contra un gran árbol. El purasangre escucho sus propios huesos crujir, algo que jamás había pasado y supo que su debilidad era a causa de la ausencia de su corazón.

Kaname se enderezo con mucha dificultad, intentando no mostrar su débil respiración ante la figura del lobo negro que se proyectaba frente a el con el reto y el odio enmarcados en el rostro.

Marcus gruño con un gruñido ronco y bajo mientras se lanzaba contra el nuevamente; a kaname le pareció imposible esquivarlo, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su interior parecía incendiarse, debía apresurarse…

Marcus clavo sus fauces fieramente en su pecho hiriéndolo profundamente sin dar con su corazón; el lobo se retiro sin soltarlo, desgarrado la piel sin piedad. Kaname apretó los labios antes de dejar escapar un grito agudo cuando Marcus se aparto llevándose parte de su carne entre sus dientes sangrientos. Kaname llevo una mano hacia su pecho palpando las profundas aberturas que había dejado el lobo.

Al parecer voy a tener que usar mis poderes- pensó a sabiendas que no podría enfrentarlo de otra manera. Los ávidos ojos del lobo cayeron sobre los del vampiro y kaname supo que se encontraba confundido al no haber dado con ningún órgano. Atacaría de nuevo.

Como ultima jugada Marcus se lanzo contra kaname con gran rapidez estirando una de sus garras afiladas y perforando por fin el lado izquierdo de su pecho. La garra toco una zona hueca, llegando hasta el otro extremo atravesándolo; Marcus cerró la garra de manera cruel para retirarla rápidamente llevándose consigo sangre, huesos y carne del pecho del vampiro.

Kaname ni siquiera pudo hablar ante los intensos signos físicos que implicaban su mortalidad; era demasiado el dolor que sentía ¿así se sentían los humanos? ¿Así se sintió aquella niña cuando perforo su pecho? El purasangre pensó lo irónico y burlón que era el destino al condenarlo a morir de la misma forma que aquella niña.

El cuerpo de kaname callo al suelo de rodillas tosiendo su propia sangre por sus pálidos labios, mientras Marcus lo enfrentaba a tan solo dos metros regresando a su forma humana.

El rostro de Marcus lo miraba pasible, sin emoción en el rostro, aun con su puño cerrado mientras la sangre caía por su brazo en hilillos rojizos. El hombre lobo no estaba interesado en preguntar que le ocurría al vampiro que se encontraba tan diferente e…indefenso aquel día…lo único que sabia es que su némesis no pasaría de esa hora; sin embargo no podía negar que le picaba la curiosidad ¿Qué le pasaba al orgulloso vampiro? Parecía un simple mortal, ni siquiera podía esquivar sus ataques…fuese como fuera, Marcus le daría fin a su vida.

El licántropo esbozo una sonrisa burlona mostrando claramente sus pensamientos, kaname gruño a causa de la impotencia.

Nos vemos en el infierno Marcus – declaro el vampiro jadeante y sus iris velaron en un intenso rojo mientras un leve, débil pero intenso velo oscuro cubría su cuerpo; nada paso, la brisa permanecía suave, pero los arboles parecían inertes, el bosque quedo en silencio de repente y la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar; los altos y frondosos arboles empezaron a ser mecidos con violencia y otros inevitablemente derrumbados en ecos lejanos dando paso a una fuerza poderosa.

Kaname era consiente de que luego de aquella jugada solo le quedarían fuerzas para caminar difícilmente a ciegas hasta los humanos y si tenia suerte podría llegar para morir irremediablemente.

El suelo se elevo poniendo una barrera entre ambos enemigos, distanciándolos, mientras por otro Angulo un maremoto de tierra iba contra el lobo bordeándolo y dejándolo sin escapatoria. El causante de la lejana destrucción llego a ellos rápidamente; una marejada de agua invadió súbitamente el bosque abriéndose paso entre los arboles para mezclarse con la tierra y el viento, creando una fuerza invencible. En cuestión de segundos la fuerza destructora de los elementos se impulsaron súbitamente hacia abajo llevando consigo arboles y matorrales, enterrando a Marcus literalmente, siendo tragado por la tierra…

En poco tiempo todo el marco volvió a su condición pasible; la brisa seguía imperturbable cuando kaname cayó al suelo jadeante de agonía y volvía a estar solo; el vampiro no sabía si Marcus sobreviviría y realmente no le importaba.

La visión de kaname empezaba a ser borrosa y no distinguía mas allá de una fusión de colores y puntos negros, tuvo que caminar a tiendas de regreso reconociendo el camino.

Ah vuelto- escucho decir con alivio a una voz femenina sin poder reconocerla entre tantas sombras borrosas que era el mundo ahora para el. su cuerpo llego unos pasos mas antes de caer desplomado sobre la roca pulida, su sangre mancho el material rocoso deslizándose en varios regueros de sangre brillante y fluida hasta la hierba.

Esta muriendo, dense prisa- exclamo un hombre con voz desesperada.

Kaname no escucho nada mas, ni sintió alguna otra cosa; el dolor había desaparecido, llevándose consigo las sensaciones insoportablemente punzantes; tan débil, tan humano…ya no era consiente de nada. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente encerrándolo en la oscuridad y sus labios lanzaron un último aliento antes de morir…

x.x.x.x.x._X Fin del flash back x_.x.x.x.x.x

Kaname soltó con suavidad el agarre que se había tornado fiero a causa de la intensidad de sus recuerdos, que tenia sobre la pata del lobo. Su sonrisa se torno amarga y sus ojos brillaron suavemente en una emoción nostálgica y triste. La mirada del lobo se veía lejana como si aun no abandonara el pasado y se hubiera sumergido sin embargo, en un debate mental consigo mismo.

Kaname le había mostrado la realidad de los hechos; de cómo un demonio como el llego a ser casi un humano por un momento. Le había mostrado su tormento y debilidad. Marcus había visto su arrepentimiento.

Kaname era realista, aquello tal ves no importaba; Marcus posiblemente se negaría a creer, pensaría que era un truco mental, se burlaría quizá y acabaría con la decisión de continuar, con el propósito de acabar con el.

Kaname era realista, nada de eso le importaba, nada de eso le preocupaba, ciertamente seguía siendo un ruin y cínico monstruo. Marcus podía irse al infierno si así lo deseaba, a el solo le importaba una cosa…algo que antes no tenia y de la cual disfrutaba ahora…su razón de vivir…no importaba a cuantas niñas asesinara ahora, no tenia pensado declinar al suicidio nuevamente; el tenia una razón por la cual seguir a pesar de la adversidad…Yuuki, su amada y hermosa Yuuki…

Al pensar en ella su interior se revelo en una fuerte sacudida siendo invadido por una fuerza cálida y familiar; el vinculo que lo unía con su hermana se extendió por completo nuevamente, esta vez invadiendo cada recoveco de su ser y su alma sin excepciones, kaname estaba unido hasta lo mas profundo a Yuuki e innegablemente a su hermana. Como si fuese aquella vez cuando ambos formaron el vínculo que los unió para siempre, el aroma mesclado de ambos, pegado a kaname como segunda piel se desprendió de su cuerpo como un velo, saturando el ambiente.

El vampiro se degusto en aquella esencia a la que ya se había acostumbrado como suya, pero que era imposible de ignorar ahora que volvía a desprenderse con aquella intensidad. Kaname le pertenecía a Yuuki en todo sentido.

Marcus – llamo peligrosamente kaname sacando al lobo de su ensimismamiento- no tengo intenciones de que me veas como un héroe…no lo soy y a pesar de todo nunca lo eh sido- soltó con fría sinceridad; a aquellas alturas kaname no podría decir que se arrepentía porque sabia que había hecho lo correcto y lo destinado, Sino, jamás hubiera conocido a Yuuki y la humanidad hubiera desaparecido rápidamente. se complacía en cierta forma con saber que gracias a el muchos inocentes se salvaron de morir a manos de los suyos pero, todo aquello ahora estaba en segundo plano; el ya no estaba en el mundo que el conocía, su pasado se proyectaba lejano ante el presente y con ellos las culpas y su vida anterior debían ser enterradas en el olvido con excepción de meramente para no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Kaname kuran volvía a ser completamente el, luego de aquel día en que lo despertaron y que tuvo que encerrar la mayor parte de su ser dentro de si mismo; en toda su faz, con todo su poder y gloria, y al parecer solo tenia un estorbo….rido kuran…el bastardo que lo trajo al mundo de los vivos y lo declino a ser indignamente un subordinado.

Marcus lo enfoco con un rugido peligroso, sus ojos grises destilaban una sentencia de muerte; el lobo se sentía aturdido por todas aquellas visiones, por las sensaciones y emociones que el mismo fue capaz de sentir. Su ser empezó a sumergirse en contradicciones y su instinto lo obligo a guiarse a sus planes originales.

Como kaname había predicho, nada cambiaria las cosas, Marcus querría asesinarlo de todos modos, lastima que para el kaname no tenia aquel interés.

En un acto impredecible para el vampiro Marcus se inclino abruptamente sobre kaname con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza con sus afiladas y mortales fauces pero, a tan solo centímetros de dar con el hermoso rostro del vampiro, unas fuertes manos aprisionaron su boca y su hocico con voluntad de férrea en un rápido movimiento. Kaname le devolvía la mirada con ojos bañados en un brillo carmesí y un rostro ausente de emociones. Sus manos se movían temblorosas ante la fuerza contraria que ejercía el lobo para llegar a el.

Lo siento lobo, pero la paciencia ya se termino – hablo el vampiro secamente ganando terreno e impulsando a Marcus cada vez hacia atrás, alejándolo de el.

Marcus rugió en iracunda frustración negándose a perder e invocando todos sus poderes, su cuerpo no tardo en rodearse de su fiera aura gris tornándose repentinamente negra; su cuerpo empezaba a aceptar completamente la sangre vampírica consumida a través de los años y la corrupción en la espesa sangre de kaname empezaba a menguar su espíritu consumiéndolo e infectándolo.

El lobo dejo escapar un aullido lastimero cuando la sangre vampírica empezó a mezclarse completamente con la suya, impregnando su cuerpo, sus músculos, recorriéndolo a través de sus venas. El bestial cuerpo lobezno se sacudió violentamente aun preso ante las manos del vampiro en un acto natural de alergia biológica, Marcus luchaba por estabilizarse y volvió a sacudirse. El lobo no pudo evitar odiar más a su némesis cuando escucho su burlesca y cantarina risa.

Oh Marcus…como es que se te ocurrió beber de un vampiro? Debiste suponer que tu organismo estaría reacio a aceptarlo. Aunque bueno…es tu culpa, por tu insistente deseo de querer acabar conmigo- hablo kaname mirándolo burlonamente y Marcus logro a duras penas poner dominio sobre su cuerpo con el único deseo de cerrarle la boca al arrogante purasangre. Con una última sacudida, a su organismo no le quedo de otra que aceptar la infiltración del virus ante las demandantes exigencias de su poseedor y su cuerpo volvió a estar en calma, esta vez más fortificado e inestable que antes. Kaname abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la fuerza de voluntad de su enemigo y sus ojos brillaron ante el reconocimiento de la voluntad férrea de los hombres lobo…tal vez Zero aun tenia esperanzas…tal ves podría salvarlo pero…realmente iba a darle de su sangre? Iba a dejarle beber de su ser a aquel mocoso que estaba enamorado de su hermana?...tendría que hacerlo sino, inevitablemente Yuuki sufriría…maldito el destino y toda su suerte.

Kaname ya sabia que tenia que hacer y como hacerlo. En aquello momentos odiaba ser tan inteligente. No podía evitar sentir nauseas ante el pensamiento que alguien además de su hermana lo fuera a morder en aquella vida.

Marcus gruño con peligrosidad mientras el aura maligna a su alrededor se desprendía levemente, volvió a inclinarse fieramente sobre kaname y esta vez el agarre del vampiro cedió dejándolo frente a los afilados dientes de Marcus y su aliento asqueroso golpeándole el rostro. Kaname sonrió divertido.

Ciertamente…te has vuelto mas poderoso como nunca lo has estado – acepto con una sonrisa contra las fauces del lobo, sus dedos estaban tensos ante el hecho de que no resistirían mucho tiempo.- pero…no eres el único…yo también eh cambiado- finalizo el vampiro mientras su aura se volvía a desprender y esta vez con mayor fuerza por unos segundos. Kaname no perdió tiempo en impulsarlo hacia atrás con fuerza y en un movimiento desesperado una de las garras de Marcus se extendió hasta su hombro desgarrando hasta llegar a la piel cremosa con sus uñas y provocando una herida nada profunda, para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo. En un latido de corazón kaname no perdió tiempo y se lanzo mas rápido, como jamás había sido, llego hasta Marcus con un salto aplastante que lo dejo sin respiración y hundió el suelo bajo ellos agrietando la tierra; kaname volteo con fuerza el cuerpo del lobo posicionándose sobre su lomo y dejándolo con su boca contra el suelo, el vampiro fue capaz de aprisionar el grueso cuello del licántropo con sus fuertes brazos y una de sus manos sellando sus fauces, mientras sus labios susurraban palabras de muerte cerca de una de sus peludas orejas.

Adiós Marcus- finalizo y sus brazos en un fugaz y rápido movimiento actuaron por si solos, rompiéndole el cuello al ancestral lobo…

El bestial cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente con un ultimo aullido dolorido, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos ya sin el brillo de la vida en su interior. Kaname se aparto de Marcus mientras este volvía a su forma humana con una lenta metamorfosis.

El cuerpo desnudo del licántropo yacía inerte sobre el hondo hoyo que había dejado la bestia. Kaname lo observo por unos minutos en un honorable acto de luto y respeto ante su eterno rival y con un movimiento suave de su mano la tierra alrededor del cadáver se alzo, tragándolo completamente, convirtiendo la zona en una tumba.

Kaname solo nuevamente dio por terminado aquel capitulo de su vida, dio por terminado aquel atisbo de su pasado.

El purasangre dejo escapar un suspiro cansino, mientras empezaba a andar en dirección al campamento y hacia lo posible por disminuir su excitada aura.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

Ruka se posiciono detrás de un frustrado Kain quien removía con violencia todo dentro de la furgoneta en busca de algo que pudiera ser útil. Kain No era capaz de dar con el botiquín a causa del enojo que le impedía ver con claridad. ¿ a quien engañaba? No había esperanzas para Zero, kaname no llegaría a tiempo y aunque si fuese el caso estaban demasiado lejos de todo y de todos para poder salvarlo ¿Qué eran realmente capaces de hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa.

-maldición – mascullo Kain restregándose la cara con una mano fue entonces que su cuerpo se estremeció ante la placentera sensación de unos brazos cálidos rodeando su cintura y un cuerpo menudo y femenino apoyándose en su espalda. Sus fosas nasales quedaron inmediatamente saturadas del aroma de la aristócrata en una fracción de segundo y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Todo estará bien – murmuro Ruka contra la tela de su camisa con un hilo de voz, Kain sabia que la chica debía estar avergonzada por aquel acto tan impulsivo y eso lo hacia sentir extrañamente bien.

Ruka no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba pasando, lo único que le urgía a su cuerpo era el poder consolar a aquel pelirrojo de manera inmediata, su corazón se achicaba al verlo así.

En un movimiento totalmente impulsivo y que jamás se le ocurría hacer si estuviera cuerda y no bajo los efectos del amor tomo a Kain desprevenido y lo apreso en sus brazos intentando infundirle una calma que ni ella misma sentía…hasta la misma Ruka podía sentir una perturbación en el ambiente, en todo el bosque y no era solamente a causa del moribundo amigo de Kain.

Ruka sintió cuando Kain se giraba en torno a su abrazo dándole la cara y respondiendo a su afecto; acercándola fuertemente hacia el en un abrazo posesivo.

Gracias – murmuro contra su oído el pelirrojo inclinándose para oler profundamente la fragancia de sus cabellos, haciéndola estremecer. – es solo que…- Ruka negó interrumpiéndolo.

No te preocupes…esta bien…luego si puedes me dirás que sucede- cedió la castaña hablándole con suavidad, sintiendo el confort de estar en sus brazos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Es como si tan solo con el hecho de haber aceptado que le importaba y sentía algo por el pelirrojo, todo su cuerpo hubiera declinado en una irrevocable realidad, actuando de manera diferente y cambiando sus necesidades, enfocándose hacia aquel licántropo. ¿era eso amar y ser correspondido? Era…simplemente maravilloso.

Gracias Ruka – volvió a decir un agradecido Kain. Esta vez más calmado Kain volvió a buscar el botiquín con ayuda de Ruka.

Kaname llego al campamento, con su aura disfrazada, aunque sabia que su hermana si podría sentirlo a causa del vínculo que compartían, gracias a eso los sentimientos perturbados de Yuuki no tardaron en llegar a el: la pequeña estaba perturbada, sus emociones eran de tristeza y confusión, supuso que era a causa de Zero. ¿Habría muerto ya?. Kaname no vislumbro a Kain ni a Ruka pero los sintió cerca, más específicamente detrás de la furgoneta.

El purasangre avanzo con paso firme y decidido hacia el lugar donde no había duda se encontraba su hermana acompañando a Zero. El olor del peli plateado mezclado con la sangre tintineaba débilmente en el aire; Zero debía estar más muerto que vivo.

Kaname abrió la carpa dándose cabida en su interior mientras, la imagen frente a sus ojos lo hacia quedarse inerte en su lugar…frente a el la imagen de su hermana que se encontraba acuclilladla en el suelo, en su regazo tenia a un pálido y moribundo Zero…ambos compartiendo un primer y ultimo beso.

El cuerpo te kaname se tenso en el acto mientras su raciocinio luchaba por suprimir cualquier emoción que estuviera próxima a nacer de el, devorándolo y cegando su cordura…ya habría tiempo para exigir explicaciones y dejarse llevar por sus emociones…Zero ya tenia un pie en el mas allá.

Kaname se evito sentir, dejando su mente en blanco obviando los hechos como si nunca hubiesen sido reales, mientras Yuuki se separaba bruscamente de Zero y lo enfocaba por primera ves en aquel día, sus ojos brillaron al reconocerlo y lo recorrieron sin piedad mientras, sus labios soltaron con suavidad y exquisitez su nombre.

Kaname – se limito a decir la castaña sin quitarle la mirada, parecía confundida al verlo y kaname entendió el porque. Luego de unos segundos interminables avanzo contra su total voluntad intentando mantenerse pasible, camino hacia ellos mientras luchaba por poner en completa raya sus emociones, Yuuki no debía percibir su furia, podría asustarla; ya de por si era difícil ver la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera un extraño... Además ese beso debía ser solo un malentendido ¿verdad?.

Kaname llego frente a ellos bajo la intensa mirada de la castaña quien lo veía como si se tratase de una alucinación, mientras se apresuraba en hacer lo que tenia en mente. Con un movimiento más brusco de lo que pretendía, kaname tomo a Zero por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, su vos salió ronca desde lo profundo de su garganta sin intenciones de ser desobedecido ante lo delicado de la situación. Era consiente de que sus ojos aun seguían velados en rojo desde su batalla contra Marcus por lo cual debía influir en su demanda, solo esperaba que el terco y orgulloso lobo no se negara, no se encontraba de humor…

Bebe mi sangre – ordeno sin poder evitar sentir el estremecimiento en las emociones de su hermana. – Si quieres vivir…- kaname sabia que era arriesgado pero…¿si Marcus pudo porque Zero no? Ambos eran igual de cabezotas y tenían férreas voluntades, esperaba que Zero no lo decepcionara. El purasangre acerco a Zero ladeando su cabeza, para darle acceso total a su cuello, Yuuki aun los miraba desde el suelo totalmente impactada y confundida, solo observando, sin atreverse a hablar. Kaname luchaba contra el asco y la indignación que querían nacer dentro de el y suprimiéndolas en el acto, el asunto ameritaba total seriedad, además debía recordarse que lo hacia por Yuuki. Al ver que Zero no reaccionaba pidió a los dioses por paciencia- ahora!- exigió con un tono de voz autoritario como solía hacer en la antigüedad, al no sentirse aun mordido.

De un segundo para otro Zero abrió la boca sobre su tersa piel justo sobre la yugular y el vello en aquella zona se erizo totalmente repeliéndolo. Los dientes del cazador se alargaron y en un latido de corazón Zero desgarro su cuello con rudeza bebiendo con desesperación. Kaname se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras el licántropo bebía de el y sus ojos evitaron volar hacia Yuuki, quien aunque no la veía podía jurar que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos sorprendida.

Los ojos de Yuuki se agradaron desmesuradamente y sus manos volaron a su boca ahogando un grito; su hermano estaba…su hermano estaba dándole de su sangre a Zero…Zero lo estaba mordiendo justo donde ella lo hacia…todo parecía inverosímil e irreal, pero estaba sucediendo, justo frente a sus ojos. A pesar de todo aunque la situación no ameritaba ni daba lugar a cosas tan infantiles y sin sentido Yuuki no pudo evitar sentir celos mientras, cierto enojo se alojaba en su interior…y todo a causa de kaname…hacia su kaname.

Estaba enojada; enojada porque había desaparecido sin decir nada, enojada porque estaba a punto de perder a su amigo, enojada porque aunque seguramente kaname actuaba con un propósito y mas en aquel acto de ofrecer su sangre no podía evitarlo, la frustración, preocupación, celos, todo se agolpo en su interior como un volcán en erupción…solo quería desahogarse y sacar todo aquel remolino de sentimientos destructivos que tenia adentro…

Yuuki bajo la mirada con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus trémulos ojos, cerró sus parpados con fuerza inspirando profundamente…

La carpa fue profanada nuevamente esta vez por unos agitados Kain y Ruka quienes al sentir el aroma de la espesa sangre, dejaron caer el botiquín y corrieron hacia la carpa asustados.

Yuuki! Zero!- había llamado un agitado pelirrojo pero, al solo entrar y ver lo que sucedida palideció de inmediato. Ruka quien se encontraba detrás de el pudo observar todo por encima de su hombro y su cara imito la del pelirrojo tornándose blanca como la cera.

Todo volvió a su anterior calma envolviéndolos a todos en un profundo silencio, nadie se atrevía a moverse excepto Zero quien luego de unos minutos se separo del cuello de kaname lentamente, para quedar segundos después bajo los efectos de la inconsciencia. De la barbilla del peli plateado había quedado un camino delgado de la sangre kuran que goteaba desde el limite hasta llegar al suelo.

Kaname volvió a depositar a Zero lentamente en el suelo y se enderezo sin cambiar su expresión, la herida de su cuello se cerró inmediatamente.

Zero empezó a convulsionar violentamente desde abajo, su cuerpo empezaba a repeler la sangre intrusa.

El cuerpo de Zero no querrá aceptar mi sangre, pero es necesario, es lo único que puede salvarlo ahora- explico el purasangre con toda seguridad con su vista fija en el peli plateado – Marcus…- dudo un segundo y deicidio irse por la tangente- este experimento ya ah sido probado y ah tenido éxito…- Kain arqueo una ceja ante la idea tan descabellada de un licántropo bebiendo de un vampiro.- lo único que necesita Zero son ganas de vivir… solo su voluntad podrá salvarlo…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta con ademan de salir de la carpa no sin antes, al fin mirar sobre su hombro a su hermana indicándole que lo siguiera. Yuuki levanto lentamente la vista al sentir una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia ella, cuando reparo en que su hermano la miraba con aquellos profundos e insondables ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. El cuerpo de Yuuki actuó solo, sin permiso, mientras un serio Kain y una nerviosa Ruka se apartaban para darles paso a ambos al exterior.

Cuando los hermanos kuran hubieran salido, Ruka y Kain se dejaron caer a los costados de Zero; Ruka arropándolo con una manta mientras Kain le hablaba con tono audible a un Zero que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Kain aun se mantenía escéptico ante todo el asunto, pero kuran era un tipo serio y si decía aquello era porque debía haber probabilidades.

Vamos Zero… – alentó con rudeza- ¡lucha! Lucha o iré al infierno a patearte el trasero por marica- advirtió seriamente Kain causando en la aristócrata una sonrisa tierna.

Zero con ojos firmemente cerrados, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de sudar en frio y convulsionarse cada vez menos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..ox..x.x

La luminosidad del día golpeo a Yuuki cuando esta estuvo ya afuera desprotegida ante la luz cálida del sol. Su cuerpo volvió a actuar sin permiso cuando sus pasos la llevaron a acercarse a su hermano quien le daba la espalda, parado sobre el limite del muelle con la vista puesta sobre el horizonte bordeado de altas montañas ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí tan rápido?.

Yuuki llego hasta posarse detrás del pelinegro mientras, sus pasos resonaban en la vieja madera del muelle. Su miraba se clavo en sus zapatos y sus cabellos cayeron como cortinas ocultando su rostro; silenciosas lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, su corazón latía acelerado y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Hubo un pasmoso silencio entre ellos mientras las aguas del lago Becker se mecían tranquilas y las aves cantaban en lo llano de los arboles.

Yuuki…- pronuncio kaname como una caricia mientras dejaba fluir con libertad sus emociones, reprimidas hasta el momento.

El maremoto de sensaciones, dolor y sentimientos golpeo llenamente a la ya alterada castaña quien sollozo levemente ante la presión de todo aquello junto llegándole a través del sensible vínculo. Yuuki comprobó que aquel si era su kaname, a pesar de todo, a pesar que parecía tener adherido algo mas, pero que no dejaba de ser algo que pertenecía a si mismo. Era su amado hermano, kaname kuran quien en ese momento se encontraba…herido…

Era kaname, su kaname, el hombre al que amaba aunque lo sentía diferente, con su misma esencia solo que más intensa, más imponente, más fuerte…más oscura…pero podía leerlo, podía leer aquella oscuridad antes indescifrable para ella; al fin podía leer totalmente cada recoveco de su ser; como un libro abierto era aquel hermoso joven.

Yuuki siguió llorando en silencio mientras las gotas saladas se llevaban sus penas; Más lágrimas afloraron de los ojos borgoña de la castaña quien no era aun así, capaz de mirarlo. Dejo que su llanto silencioso drenara sus emociones mientras sentía como su hermano se acercaba lentamente, sintiéndolo con cierto miedo amargo. Una mano cálida llego hasta su mejilla y la joven no hizo más que recibirla inconscientemente y acariciarse el rostro contra ella, apreciando el contacto.

Kaname dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones mas aliviado, temía que Yuuki no lo aceptara por todo lo que había pasado.

No llores Yuuki…soy yo, sigo siendo yo…- murmuro suavemente no solo intentando convencerla a ella sino también así mismo.- ¿ o lloras por causa de Zero? –no pudo evitar sonar algo resentido recordando el beso-…El mejorara, lo prometo…- aseguro kaname pero Yuuki negó dando a entender que no era la causa de sus lagrimas. ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan frágil? Claro…desde que kaname la arrastro a depender de el…a necesitarlo…maldito chupasangre…y bendito…por ser tan maravilloso a sus ojos a pesar de todo.

Lo ce…solo…te siento algo diferente…pero eres tu y eso no ah cambiado- respondió en murmullos su hermana, kaname sonrió amargamente sabiendo a que se debía todo aquello obviamente. – no entiendo porque…-siguió la castaña- pero as cambiado…casi no te reconocía…- kaname dejo de sonreír – sin embargo, ahora puedo sentirte completamente, paradójicamente como si fueras transparente para mi- Yuuki no mentía podía percibir claramente todas sus emociones, todo lo que había intentado ocultar su alma todos esos años; en ese momento no le cabía duda de la oscuridad que siempre había albergado su hermano y de lo enmarañado y complejo de su ser - incluso…tu aura es tan intensa…me es imposible ignorarla…tomando en cuenta que antes apenas la sentía y era porque estábamos cerca…- intento explicar, con la voz temblorosa; parte de sus emociones se habían liberado,l pero aun seguía enojada con el, enojada porque a causa suya había vuelto a sentir miedo; miedo a lo desconocido, a perderlo, a las circunstancias que llegaron de golpe…y también…porque Zero lo había mordido... – y también…quiero golpearte- confeso con una sonrisa temblorosa. Ciertamente todo aquello era extraño, porque a pesar de todo, parecía que las cosas iban a estar mas que bien, sino mejor, al menos para ellos dos. Kaname había vuelto diferente, aun no sabia el porque y casi se asusto al no sentirlo, pero cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, mas fuerte y legible como jamás lo hubiera estado se sintió feliz de poder compenetrar nuevamente en el y esta vez sin trabas. Era como terminar de conocer a una persona con la cual as estado toda la vida…como la resolución final de un enigma que as intentado resolver por largos años… obviamente aun había cierto detalle que faltaba por saldar y que posiblemente era la razón del cambio…

Creo…que ya llego el momento de contarte toda la verdad Yuuki- dijo de repente kaname como si le hubiese leído la mente y ella asintió sintiéndose mas ligera. una cálida y tersa sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios mientras sus ojos parecían fundirse con la luz del sol. Yuuki se armo de valor y con toda confianza se acerco lo suficiente a kaname para que sus narices rozaran con un leve cosquilleo; Los corazones de ambos latieron desbocados y un ligero rubor se acentuó en las mejillas de la menor; kaname no pudo evitar sonreír extrañando aquellos gestos y mariposas en el estomago, pareciera que hace milenios no veía a aquella encantadora muchacha a la que tanto amaba, que hace muchos años no la sentía; el tiempo pareció tornarse eterno cuando solo la había dejado apenas la noche del día anterior. – te amo Yuuki…- soltó de repente con voz suave y profunda llena de afecto y sinceridad, sintiéndose embargado por aquellos sentimientos que iluminaban su oscuridad. la sonrisa de Yuuki se ensancho y su rubor se hizo mas notorio, saco tímidamente su lengua y poso sus delicadas manos en ambos lados de la firme cintura del mayor.

Yo también te amo kaname…no sabes cuanto…-admitió sinceramente la castaña y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento, con sus manos apoyadas en el, lo empujo fuerte hacia atrás tan rápido y bruscamente que kaname trastabillo y cayo al agua en un gran chapoteo. Yuuki rio mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza- pero sigo enojada contigo tontito… – soltó risueña cuando kaname salía a la superficie con el cabello chorreando agua y sus ropas adheridas a su piel…tan encantador…

Kaname no se molesto en lo absoluto simplemente sonrió de vuelta mientras la miraba con ternura.

¿No vas a ayudarme? – sugirió con voz ronca y ella volvió a negar.

No caeré en ese truco tan barato- soltó Yuuki arrodillándose en la orilla del muelle frente a el. kaname se encogió de hombros y con su velocidad sobrehumana tomo a Yuuki de un tobillo, tomándola desprevenida y la jalo hasta arrastrarla al agua. No importo cuanto forcejeo, la castaña cayo irremediablemente con otro chapoteo, cuando salió del agua su pijama se pegaba a su piel al igual que sus cabellos. ante aquella visión tan irresistible kaname la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el para depositarle un ardiente y húmedo beso que a Yuuki le pareció demasiado corto, porque en menos de un minuto se alejo unos centímetros de sus labios.

Me siento como un depravado aprovechándose de una linda niña- comento con cierta burla en la voz y Yuuki sonrió a pesar de no entender porque razón lo decía.

Supongo entonces…que me gustan los depravados – respondió ella acunando su rostro con sus manos y acortando la distancia para besarlo esta vez con mayor intensidad en un beso ardiente. Kaname pego su cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo posesivo mientras sentía sus labios arder. Ambos cuerpos estaban a temperaturas elevadas a pesar de lo contrario del lago. Sus labios se movían ansiosos uno sobre el otro buscándose con desespero mientras sus lenguas salían en busca de la otra para aventurarse a palparse, provocarse y paladearse. inconscientemente Kaname restregó su cuerpo sensualmente contra el de Yuuki, mientras sus dedos rozaban un pezón ya erecto a causa del agua fría de camino a la nuca de la castaña para atraerla mas hacia el, la otra mano descendió por su espalda hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Yuuki se estremeció ante el contacto y cierta humedad se instalo en su interior; soltó un leve jadeo en medio del beso y kaname tuvo que separarse abruptamente recordando que aun no era el momento.

Pero que…- protesto Yuuki con sus labios rojos e hinchados a un kaname que negaba con la cabeza. Debía contarle a Yuuki todo lo mas pronto posible, no se sentía capaz de seguir resistiendo, ya no podía…el lo sabia…ahora la deseaba mas que nunca, mas fuerte…

La castaña bufo haciendo un mohín. – Te odio.- soltó y kaname sonrió depositando un beso en su frente.

Vamos…- insto el purasangre animándola a salir del agua.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..

Unos húmedos y empapados hermanos kuran entraron nuevamente en la carpa; Ruka no voltio para mirar siquiera, consiente que la presencia de kaname era tan imponente e imposible de ignorar como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Como sigue Zero?- pregunto kaname a Kain quien si lo miraba igual de serio que al inicio.

Parecía que mejor…ya no convulsiona y su respiración esta mas serena que antes, al parecer tu sangre si funciona-comento con sencillez sin querer parecer burlón, no estaba de humor. Kaname asintió.

Pronto estará totalmente sanado – dijo el pelinegro. Kaname y Yuuki empezaron a indagar en sus bolsas en busca de mudas de ropa para quitarse las mojadas que tenían.

Kuran…- llamo Kain y el aludido lo miro, ambos parecieron hablar a través de sus ojos. Kaname sonrió ladino.

Explicare todo en la academia…ahora solo debemos ver que Zero se recupere- dijo al final kaname, ciertamente no tenia ánimos de soltar toda la explicación así que mejor era postergarlo, además Yuuki no sabia quien era Marcus y hablar de ese tema frente a ella sin haberle contado la verdad no era buena idea. Kain entendiendo la situación acepto de mala gana y el asunto se dio por terminado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x

El sol se ocultaba perezosamente entre las montañas llevándose consigo las ultimas horas del día y la noche se abría paso majestuosa en el cielo ganando terreno cada minuto que pasaba, el día y la tarde habían pasado paulatinamente con Kain velando a un inconsciente Zero y Ruka que no se apartaba de su lado dándole apoyo, trayendo de ves en cuando agua para limpiarle el sudor y acomodándolo en medio de la colcha. Zero parecía mejorar con las horas y ya tenia mas rubor en el rostro a diferencia de aquel cuerpo cerado en que se había convertido hace horas.

Kaname estaba sentado sobre la madera del muelle con Yuuki entre sus piernas y sus fuertes brazos aprisionándola posesivamente. Yuuki con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro se distraía mirando el movimiento de las ondas del agua y kaname pegado a su espalda se entretenía jugando con sus cabellos y enterrando su rostro entre ellos, oliendo su fragancia cada cierto tiempo. Ambos habían pasado el día y la tarde acomodando todo excepto la carpa donde se encontraban los demás, para guardarlo dentro de la furgoneta; habían preparado el desayuno y el almuerzo; habían buscado leña para el fuego, pero todo lo habían hecho juntos; Yuuki temía que kaname pudiera volver a desaparecer y el pelinegro no quería alejarse de ella. Lo que quedaba de tarde se la habían pasado en aquel lugar sintiendo la respiración acompasada del otro en un silencio mas que cómodo, como si ambos intuyeran que luego de salir de aquel viaje entrarían en una guerra o un ambiente tempestuoso.

Yuuki no presiono en nada a kaname, ella se conformaba con saber que se enteraría de todo pronto y a su tiempo, obvio estaba que exigiría detalles. Kaname se sentía lleno de una confortante y cálida sensación de paz y armonía, ahora con todos sus recuerdos fácilmente hacia la comparación de que si hubiera tenido de aquellos momentos de pequeña pero suma felicidad, su vida tal vez hubiera sido diferente.

En pocas horas tendremos que irnos – murmuro kaname cerca del oído de su hermana- en cuanto Zero se encuentre estable, nos iremos- aseguro dándolo por hecho. Yuuki dejo escapar un suspiro, no quería irse…quería seguir allí con el.- no… no podemos quedarnos Yuuki - soltó kaname como si leyera su mente con una risilla, Yuuki volvió a suspirar y su interior se estremeció suavemente indicándole aquella necesidad que ella ya conocía, sus ojos tintinearon en un rojo brilloso y aquello llego a kaname informándole del estado de su hermana. – tienes sed…- dijo sonriendo suavemente a modo mas bien como una afirmación que como una pregunta, Yuuki no dijo nada pero asintió lentamente sin mirarlo. Kaname dejo de sonreír ante la actitud extraña de su hermana. – que pasa?- pregunto no pudiendo percibir nada, Yuuki se mostraba pasible con sus emociones a raya.

Nada…-mintió la castaña.

Yuuki…mírame- pidió el mayor con amabilidad mientras su hermana volteaba a verlo, sus ojos tenían cierto matiz resentido.

Como que no pasa nada?- protesto con una risilla al ver el velo rojizo acentuarse en sus ojos borgoña, el vinculo le permitía sentir la necesidad de su hermana con cada segundo que pasaba, necesidad que el también empezaba a sentir; su interior vibro deseoso de sentir de poder clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la castaña, perforando su palpitante vena que podía escuchar latir bajo su piel y extraer su vida, pero mayor era el deseo súbito de sentirse mordido por Yuuki, de sentir sus colmillos en su cuello, que bebiera de el como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Yuuki gruño por lo bajo y alzo ambas cejas, kaname dejo de sonreír.

Yuuki… ¿ que sucede? -Yuuki dejo de mirarlo para concentrarse en otro punto.

Zero…- murmuro Yuuki sin pensar e inmediatamente callo. Se había delatado. Yuuki se abofeteaba mentalmente por aquel descuido. Lo que menos quería admitir ante kaname que sentía celos porque su mejor amigo mordió a su prometido.

Kaname dudo por un momento mientras la inseguridad se hacia paso en el.

-ya no quieres beber de mi?- soltó con voz lastimera -…te doy asco?- soltó malinterpretando lo que molestaba a su hermana; era absurdo luego de lo que habían compartido todo el día y la tarde pero lo tomaba como una posibilidad, tal ves su hermana no quería beber de el, tal vez le parecía insípido luego de que fue mordido por un licántropo, su raciocinio le decía que aquello era absurdo ya que Yuuki no era racista y le constaba que había sido para salvar a su mejor amigo, pero tal ves se sentía asqueada de que mientras ella seguía limpia y pura solo para el, kaname había sido mordido por Zero y justo en el lugar donde lo hacia ella. Su zona de mordisco cosquilleo ardiente de deseo de ser rasgada por la sed de su hermana como si no hubiera sido profanada por otros labios y otros colmillos, aun así el se sentía en cierta forma…sucio…impuro…Yuuki tenia todo el derecho de repudiarle. Kaname bajo la vista con sus emociones oscuras rodeando su corazón y Yuuki se alarmo.

No!- casi grito la castaña bombardeada súbitamente por sus sentimientos nada sanos – en que estas pensando kaname? Yo solo…- al parecer su hermano había malinterpretado todo, aunque paradójicamente había dado en el punto pero, de seguro había errado en la razón. No sabía como decirle sin parecer una niña tonta. Yuuki suspiro, que Dios la ayudara…- siento celos…- acepto al fin roja como una amapola y con sus ojos cerrados. Kaname levanto la vista mirándola con un leve parpadeo, sin tragar aquello del todo ¿Yuuki estaba celosa? ¿de Zero? Pero si…kaname maldijo por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, si las mujeres eran de por si complicadas las de la raza vampírica lo eran aun mas…

Entonces…no te doy asco?- tanteo el moreno y Yuuki negó, kaname suspiro quitándose un peso de encima, era capaz de comprender hasta cierto punto su enojo…hasta cierto punto, fuese como fuese seguía siendo un hombre.

No seas ridículo – objeto tímidamente la castaña- jamás podrías darme asco es solo que…- no termino ya que unos dedos largos y suaves se posaron sobre sus labios, kaname le devolvía la mirada con ojos comprensivos y afectuosos con cierto matiz seductor, su sonrisa se extendió hasta trovarse y sonrió mostrando sus dientes ya alargados por la excitación de la sed.

Muérdeme…- pidió el mayor como si fuese una caricia sugerente, sus dedos acariciaron los labios llenos de la castaña y sus ojos brillaron con el velo rojizo volviéndolo irresistible como si tratase de un Dios sensual proveniente de las tinieblas – quiero sentir tus colmillos dentro de mi, hasta la hendidura…- la voz del mayor era baja, ronca y provocativa como una serpiente, Yuuki no supo porque se sintió tan acalorada con tan solo escucharlo- borra todo rastro de Zero, márcame nuevamente como tuyo, solo tuyo Yuuki, soy solo tuyo… – finalizo mirándola fijo a los ojos y las mejillas de la menor se ruborizaron con intensidad mientras un ardiente anhelo nació en ella concentrándose en su bajo vientre; sus colmillos se alargaron excitados y sus ojos se conectaron con los de kaname hipnotizados.

Sin medir palabras, al menos en lengua dialéctica, pero trasmitiéndose miles de sensaciones a través del vinculo que los unía y los separaba del resto, Yuuki se voltio completamente sobre kaname apoyándose sobre sus rodillas; kaname la tomo fuertemente de la cintura llevándola consigo cuando se recostó completamente. Ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro en la vieja pero firme madera del muelle; Yuuki se posiciono a horcadas sobre su hermano, mientras se inclinaba suavemente hacia el con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza dejándolo sin escapatoria, aunque kaname tampoco la deseaba; ambos mantenían la conexión de miradas; kaname con lentitud provocadora se abrió la prenda hasta dejar a su cuello totalmente descubierto y sin protección alguna, ladeo su rostro dándole acceso, soltando un leve suspiro de satisfacción premeditada. Yuuki sonrió suavemente.

Te amo – dijo la castaña y el le devolvió la sonrisa maravillado ¿volverían a tener momentos así? El se encargaría de que fueran mejores…

Yo tam…agh- gimió kaname sin poder terminar, cuando su hermana acorto bruscamente la distancia que los separaba enterrando sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y con la otra mano entrelazando su nuca, sus colmillos perforaron hambrientos y ansiosos sin preparación la tersa piel del pelinegro, enjaulándolos a ambos en un mar de sensaciones prohibidas…..porque aunque kaname sabia que les deparaba un futuro difícil y sobre sus espaldas cargara un pasado oscuro a cuestas…la hermosa criatura sobre el era su realidad.

Mi presente eres tu….- pensó el purasangre perdiéndose en aquel placer tan pecaminoso, tan de los suyos…

El sol termino de perderse en el horizonte mientras la noche se declaraba ama y señora del firmamento….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N.A: bien espero les haya gustado el cap, creo q este no kedo a medias o si? Déjenme review *_* porke si leen meresco un review no importa si son palabras repetitivas xD kiero reviews! Y mis devotas lectoras espero sus comentarios con todas sus sensaciones, opiniones y malsabores cn respecto al cap. nos vemos en el otro

Cm siempre recibo sugerencias, criticas, consejo bla bla bla xDD

Sayo

Owo.


	22. La rebelion de los Lycans

**N.A**: **sorry por la tardanza me han pasado muchos contratiempos, me cortaron el internet y siempre q me propongo actulizar tal fecha algo pasa ¬¬ en fin aki esta la continuación. En dado caso de q piensen q ando apresurada explico q no , solo q ay detalles q no veo porke explanar, q se pueden pasar de largo y explicar en otras situaciones mas propicias owo. **

**Wiiiiiiiiiii! Ya lleva el fic 130 review! Sigan asi xD animenme! Sabían q ay gente q pone un fic en favoritos pero q nunca postea nada T_T lo mismo me paso en el oneshot yaoi q publike (kaname/Zero) xD si chicas! Si les gusta el yaoi o esta pareja tan bizarra pero atrayente vayan y lean mi oneshot con segunda parte muy prnto, vayan a mi perfil o buskenlo se titula "Rey de los condenados" o también "Kaname, rey de los condenados" xD esta bueno asi q pasense por alla owo. **

**Otra cosa han visto todas pelis de inframundo? T/T viene la cuarta! Con selene! Muero xD amo a esa mujer w. **

**Bien ahora a lo que vamos /**

**Reviews (los últimos serán los primeros xD)**

**Neko dani**: mejor dejame lo q me kieres decir en mensaje privado en l face porke dudo q coincidamos por el momento, no tengo internet cm sabras y no no me estoy volviendo fan de zero solo adoro la pareja Kaname zero es todo asi q no te preocupes xD. Mas abajo ay otra respuesta para vos owo.

**LiLi**: ola bienvenida, owo espero verte nuevamente por aki cn tus opiniones y comentarios, saludos owo ay me dices q te pareció el cap n_n

**Artemisa12**: jajajaja justo estaba pensando en que era de tu vida xD y q clase de carrera tan ogra te mantiene ocupada, la mia no me deja tener vida social xD pero bueno tengo escapaditas owo, se te extrñaba por aki, esperoi te guste el cap.

**Adynevada**: tu Nick es algo complicado xDD. Tengo curiosidad sos de mexico? Algo de dice q sos de mexico owo, me alegro q te guste la historia, espero verte seguido por aki n_n. ahí me dices q tal te pareció el cap.

**Gryphusclaw**: (ofreciéndote una copa xD) ola gryp owo gracias por empezar cn el "me encanta" xD me hiciste sonreir, lamento actualizar tan tarde pero ya sabes este drama el cual llamamos vida xD nos complica las cosas, wao me encanto tu largo review es genial. Sabes me releeré de nuevo todaaa la historia porke siento q ay detalles q eh dejado flojos, ya sabes para no perder el hilo, espero q este cap tenga coherencia para ti y si ay algo mal notifícame. Sabes lo de Kain y ruka lo siento tan puro xD q asta tengo ganas de hacer una historia aparte para ellos solos es decir una continuación de esta pero para ellos owo donde Kain conocería a los padres de ruka etc etc xD. El festival y el capitulo celos y lazos de sangre son lo mejor de toda la historia para mi ya q yo misma asta cuando releo eso me siento igual, cn la ansiedad a flor de piel cm si fuera la misma Yuuki y fui kien lo escribi xD y el otro pues es q Kaname es tan Kaname ahí! Todo sexy maldito xD. Bien creo q me pase jajaja saludos.

**Phoenix-Gise**: bienvenida Yuuki xD aun no se que le ven a la intro pero me alegro q les guste igual, espero verte seguido por aki cada vez q actualice ya q estamos en el mismo grupo xD.

**Anzu-san**: lo siento ya me gusto Soraya xD te dire Soraya w! ya lei algún fic tuyo en la web porke no me dijist q empezaste a escribir? *con voz de padrino* no caben dos en este negocio capicci? Jajajajajaja bromas xDDD siempre kise hacer eso w.

**Oschii:** niña! Volviste T/T me alegra verte otra vez xDD no recuerdo a estas alturas si vinist para el cap anterior pero siento q ase muxote no te veía xD.

**Beth blood**: kerida beth ojala tuviera un novio xD supongo q es la ausencia de uno lo q me ace escribir asi hasta puse en el grupo de kaname y Yuuki q tenemos en el face al ver q todos se emparejaban y yo no "aww todos están enamorados, el amor es tan lindo…jodanse" xDDD si soy una despechada jajajaja. sinceramente aunq piense cosas cursis soy una completa inepta haciéndolas o soportándola por parte de terceros pero los fanfics son diferentes xD y es q aunq no soporte la cursilería visual me encata la literal jajaja xD, tu post me mato cn eso de el super hombre xDD, de seguro pensabas " a rouse le están dando su buena dosis de sexo y alcohol " xDDD. En cuanto a q hago…pos no muxo solo me siento y las ideas vienen solas xD. Me alegra haberte "matado" es bueno saber aquello luego de escribir eso me pone contenta owo gracias. Si fuiste una contribuyente de mis relaxes productivos xD, disculpa por tardarme tanto mi vida es un drama xD en fin, beth disfruta el cap owo. Pd: yo también tengo la misma imagen de ruka por lo cual no tengo pensado un lemon por el momento eso si! Si las cosas se desarrollan para tal lo cual dudo sucederá xD claro sin mancharla o afectar lo lógico de su personaje pensaba en hacer un pequeño fic aparte para ellos ya sabes una comedia romantica Kain conociendo a sus padres etc xD seria digno de ver jajajaja. Pd2: tu respuesta acerca del cap y lo q dijist de q te enamorast por segunda vez en la web me mato T/T es una pagina enorme y q yo te haya vuelto regresar a sus redes…Dios me halaga T_T. jhajajajajaj" esta chica tiene mente" xD no hay duda de eso, mi mente es perversa y admito q algo ruin en cierto modo T_T. gracias! Nena! xD

**Caleidoscope violoncello**: alex me alegro q te haya gustado owo, yo también me sentí satisfecha sin kejas de mi misma porke lo dejo n un final cm mm de película xDD completo w. oie cuando subes otro drables? O llegaras asta rima y senri? Owo.

**Neko dani**: esa parte la amamos todos asta yo w. creo haber tomado una idea tuya aver si la encuentras xDD, hablamos por facebook oki? Saludos tkmm w.

**Allin o debería decir lilith?** xD: kerida ya te complaci en el yaoi y seguramente te seguire complaciendo con eso de q jessi nos recontramata cn todo ese material la inspiración llueve xDD.

**Yuuki**: pero si es la Yuuki de mi fic xD la q ya tiene a su kaname w-valga la redundancia xD- no te preocupes por el beso entre Zero y Yuuki y lo demás q todos los trapos sucios salen a la luz xDD tarde o temprano owo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Capitulo 21

"**La rebelión de los licántropos" **

Habían pasado horas desde que Zero despertó; el peli plateado había dejado de moverse completamente para media hora después abrir los ojos con su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Al parecer no había tenido conciencia de nada y no recordaba los últimos sucesos, ni siquiera, haber bebido sangre. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era un mal sabor en la boca y el intenso dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo sin mencionar, que sentía algo distinto circulando en su interior, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando el taciturno chico de ojos amatista quiso indagar sintiéndose perturbado y preocupado por las caras serias y consternadas de Kain y Ruka a su lado, no logro llegar mas allá de un "no te preocupes zero, no pasa nada, te desmayaste y neutralizamos el veneno" Había logrado mentir Kain; zero frunció el ceño y lo dejo pasar, pensando en que era lo mas lógico pero, aun tenia una duda.

Y como fue que hicieron eso? En el botiquín no hay nada que pudiera servir- pregunto de manera casual haciendo que Kain se tensara.

Bueno…- Kain puso su mente en marcha pero Ruka ya tenia una excusa.

Creo que debo asumir el merito- asumió Ruka fingiendo algo de presunción.

Siempre traigo conmigo un viejo y antiguo remedio casero, hecho en mi familia desde hace generaciones, sirve contra todo, mama me lo dio antes de llegar a Cross Academy solo por si lo necesitaba- se excuso Ruka y Zero asintió siendo conocedor de la magia negra que manejaban algunos vampiros e intentando dejar de ser tan paranoico ya que algo le decía que había pasado mas que eso en su inconsciencia…algo nada bueno…

Esta bien…- acepto el peli plateado a regañadientes.

Luego de eso terminaron de recoger todo para meterlo a la furgoneta y se dispusieron a salir de aquel lugar. Yuuki intentaba olvidar el beso con zero, no queriendo sentirse incomoda ni complicar las cosas, ya le parecía bastante raro que Kaname no le hubiese mencionado nada de aquel asunto, ella estaba totalmente segura que los había visto; tal ves no lo vería necesario o tal ves esperaba mencionarlo en otra ocasión…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

Una furgoneta conducía en medio de la carretera en horas de la madrugada con las luces delanteras apagadas, bajo una lluvia torrencial, truenos y relámpagos iluminaban fugazmente la oscura extensión de cielo poblado de densas nubes; en su interior se encontraba todo de igual modo, sumido en la oscuridad, brindando un confortante y privado silencio que se mesclaba con las gotas de lluvia al caer.

Kain, con sus ojos que podían ver en la oscuridad conducía al lado de un silencioso Zero que cavilaba en sus pensamientos, se sentía cansado, deseaba llegar a casa pronto para no despertar en días, no sin antes, sonsacarle al pelirrojo que había ocurrido con Marcus…

Si bien zero no recordaba claramente su ultimo encuentro con el, sabia que Marcus había estado peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

Kaname aferraba posesiva y tiernamente la mano de la castaña con la suya, con sus dedos entrelazados el pelinegro depositaba cada cierto tiempo inocentes y castos besos en los labios de su hermana sacando provecho de que Ruka se había quedado dormida y ni Kain, ni zero voltearían para mirar en su dirección; Yuuki también aprovechaba ese factor, la castaña descansaba su cabeza cómodamente en el pecho del mayor mientras, escuchaba los acompasados latidos de su fuerte corazón.

Todo permaneció así; tranquilo y silencioso excepto por el arrullador sonido de la lluvia por otros 15 minutos más hasta que Kain detuvo la furgoneta abruptamente, inclinando a todos hacia delante.

Ruka despertó asustada mientras, zero evitaba volar hacia delante gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Kaname sostuvo fuertemente a Yuuki y la acerco inconscientemente a el. Kain apretó el volante entre sus dedos.

Que pasa?- pregunto una nerviosa Ruka por despertar tan de repente.

Kain acaso quieres matarnos?- reto Zero con un gruñido. Kain no respondió a pesar que quería golpearlo; en ese momento Zero se encontraba muy débil y dopado como para sentir algo mas allá de su nariz.

tenemos compañía… – adivino Kaname en voz alta antes de que el pelirrojo hablara y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia enfrente del vehículo, donde a varios metros pudieron observar gracias a sus ojos antinaturales dos figuras enormes con siluetas bestiales perfilando bajo el manantial de agua que caía del cielo.

Zero agudizo la vista y al percatarse de quienes eran palideció.

No, no puede ser…- murmuro Zero tensando la mandíbula- entiendo que estamos actuando en contra de nuestro legado pero… no es tan grave como para que los envíen a ellos…-pensó lamentándose. Zero sabia quienes era, los recién llegados eran los encargados de liquidar a todo aquel que fuera condenado como "traidor" de la manada, zero sabia que aliarse con kuran no seria bien visto por los suyos, pero considerarlo un traidor? Era algo injusto y más cuando al menos debieron haber sido llamados a declarar y mostrar sus razones ante el consejo…en cambio ya habían sido exiliados y condenados a muerte.

Kuran….que le paso a Marcus?- pregunto Kain con ira contenida apretando mas el agarre contra el volante luego de razonar, adivinando que debía ser culpa suya, aquello era demasiado, debía haber algo mas grave por lo cual ellos estuvieran ahí frente a ellos que sus acciones encubiertas ante el consejo y sus hermanos de raza. Kain temía dar con la respuesta sabiendo que había dejado a kuran solo con el líder licántropo.

Marcus esta muerto…- dijo al fin Kaname y Kain golpeo su cabeza contra el volante. Zero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Que!- grito colérico- que has hecho kuran?- le grito sintiendo su sangre a hervir.

Lo mate- confeso kaname sin rastro de culpa.

Para los dos licántropos ahora todo tenia sentido, aunque Zero aun no era conocedor de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Ellos no están aquí por nosotros, están aquí por ti!- soltó el pelirrojo con lucidez-… mataste a Marcus y ahora hemos sido involucrados como cómplices- gruño Kain. zero aun no daba cabida a aquel hecho.

Tu…asesi…naste a nuestro… líder?- pregunto Zero retóricamente con voz lastimera. Marcus no era de su santa devoción, pero era su líder y en la manada todos conformaban parte de un solo ser, además no era simplemente aquel hecho sino, que la muerte de Marcus era algo muy grave y el consejo se lo había adjudicado a ellos por culpa de ese purasangre bastardo. No era para nada de extrañar que los hubieran condenado a muerte –porque?- exigió saber.

Quien es Marcus?- pregunto cautelosamente Yuuki quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, Ruka aun seguía en silencio.

El líder de los licántropos- se digno a responder Kaname con voz cansina mandando todo al diablo, al fin de cuentas Yuuki se enteraría de todos modos no?.

Mataste a su líder?- pregunto esta vez Yuuki escéptica. Kaname asintió cansado de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

No me quedaba de otra- se excuso tranquilamente bajo las miradas asesinas de los dos licántropos- Marcus se salió de control, e iba decidido a matarnos a todos- no iba a decir quien era realmente Marcus, aquel detalle se lo reservaría por el momento.

Kain respiro profundamente intentando calmarse mientras, zero sentía ganas insoportables de lanzarse sobre kuran, pero de solo pensarlo su cuerpo mandaba dolorosas punzadas en advertencia. No podía transformarse…no aun…

Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmuro zero para si, ¿cuando fue que su mundo se había ido a la mierda?- por casualidad…¿hay algo mas que deba saber?- reto sardónicamente el peli plateado y Kaname sonrió cruel, disfrutando en cierta medida sádica su tormento y motivado a intensificarlo decidió ayudar a su agonía.

Bueno…si…-empezó Kaname y Yuuki pudo sentir la maldad fluir en el.- si estas aquí, respirando, es porque te di mi sangre para que tu cuerpo se defendiera contra el veneno- soltó sin anestesia y zero se sintió morir. Kain miro a Kaname con profundo odio mientras de su garganta salía un gruñido profundo y peligroso.

Kaname!- exclamo Yuuki sin entender que le ocurría. No imaginaba a su hermano siendo un asesino y ahora actuando de esa manera tan burlona y despreocupada en aquel momento de seriedad.

Ruka dijo que fue por…-intento rebatir el peli plateado pero Kaname lo interrumpió.

Ruka te mintió – corto el pelinegro y la aristócrata se sonrojo fuertemente sin saber donde esconder la cara de vergüenza, así que, la dejo divagar hacia el frente...

Zero la miro por unos segundos mientras en su cabeza ocurría una explosión nuclear que le produjo una odiosa jaqueca, todo aquello era demasiado, su mente no tardo en soltar maldiciones llegando hasta la octava generación para luego mirar a Kain con rencor ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así?.

Chicos…- intento Ruka con la vista hacia enfrente y fue suficiente para que todo estallara.

Kuran maldito bastardo!- estallo Zero intentando ir contra el purasangre desde su asiento, pero un dolor fuerte en su cuerpo evito cualquier locura dejándolo estático en su lugar, su mano voló hacia su corazón mientras su respiración se volvía agitada.

Zero, deja de moverte! Debes descansar – regaño un enojado Kain ganándose una mirada fiera del peli plateado.

Tu cállate traidor! – rugió Zero y Kain soltó otro gruñido de advertencia.

Mejor quédate quieto o yo mismo te dejo inconsciente- amenazo perdiendo la paciencia, no iba a dejar que la tozudez de su amigo lo volviera a poner en peligro, ya era suficiente con todos los "sacrilegios" que se habían cometido para que pudieran salir ilesos de aquel lugar.

Chicos…- volvió a intentar Ruka esta vez un poco mas alto denotando temor en su voz.

Zero, mejor hazle caso a Kain- recomendó tranquilamente kaname y Zero voltio a mirarlo con odio.

Cierra la boca kuran que todo este maldito embrollo es solo culpa tuya!- escupió y kaname frunció el ceño.

Oigan!- grito esta vez Ruka desesperada y todos pararon en seco mirándola inclusive la castaña menor, Kain la miro por primera vez preocupado y ella los miro seriamente. – ya no están…- señalo apuntando con un dedo hacia enfrente y todos los pares de miradas siguieron la dirección. Frente a ellos un espacio vacio, las dos siluetas habían desaparecido, los licántropos habían desaparecido.

Esto no me da buena espina- advirtió Yuuki ante la ausencia de los lobos. Los sentidos de kaname barrieron el área.

Maldición…- murmuro Kain y Zero guardo silencio quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Yuuki busco a Artemis en uno de sus bolsillos mientras el pequeño báculo vibraba inquieto. Kaname permanecía en calma mientras sus sentidos estaban alertas.

Están cerca…muy cerca…-murmuro el pelinegro mientras, en el exterior la torrencial lluvia parecía no tener fin, la oscuridad los mantenía resguardados ante los ojos mortales y en las tinieblas estaba a punto de desarrollarse un enfrentamiento. – ya vienen…- aviso kaname y Ruka se apretujo contra el asiento, tenia miedo…su vista volteo hacia su ventana donde no podía apreciar nada mas que las siluetas de los arboles.

Zero…-empezó Kain de repente- ni se te ocurra pelear- advirtió y un rugido cercano cortó la paz, mientras el ruido del vidrio al romperse inundaba todo por un fugaz momento. Ruka dejo escapar un grito cuando unas enormes garras hacían añicos su ventana y se cerraban velozmente en torno a ella arrastrándola al exterior produciendo en sus piernas y brazos cortes leves a causa de los trozos de vidrio adheridos aun al marco.

Ruka!- grito Kain mientras todos observaban impotentes como Ruka era raptaba por uno de ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar; segundos después, kaname se concentro en canalizar una concentrada cantidad de energía que nació de su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar, para luego ser liberado y extenderse en forma de ondas traspasándolos sin hacerles daño, traspasando la furgoneta y llegando al bosque donde los sonidos lastimeros y gruñidos no tardaron en salir, el purasangre sonrió en respuesta.

Kain salió rápidamente del auto seguido por los demás. Inmediatamente sus cuerpos fueron recibidos por una fría humedad y sus ropas no tardaron en adherirse a sus cuerpos, empapándose.

Donde esta?- Yuuki miraba en todas dirección intentando dar con algo pero todo seguía tan pasmosamente igual como siempre.

No se separen – aconsejo kaname- creo que nos quieren dispersar para así acabar con nosotros mas rápido- intuyo y Kain gruño.

Cállate kuran!- rugió sintiendo miedo ante su razonamiento, si ese era el caso entonces Ruka ya estaba…- no…- Kain negó rápidamente, ella estaba bien, debía estarlo…

Aquí vienen de nuevo – volvió a decir kaname insoportablemente tranquilo cuando el eco de ramas y cuerpos húmedos en movimiento se hacia mas fuerte. Se pusieron en posición defensiva mientras Kain pasaba a su forma lobezna. El báculo de Yuuki muto a su forma real estirándose en una letal oz. Kaname volvió a barrer la zona, ¿en dónde rayos estaba Ruka? No quería pensar en que la aristócrata pudiera estar muerta, ya que en todo caso la lluvia aislaría el olor de la sangre.

El sonido de la madera partiéndose llego a ellos con una duración de más de 16 segundos y luego silencio.

Yuuki era devorada por la ansiedad mientras, todos tenían sus sentidos en alerta cuando, la paz fue interrumpida nuevamente por el eco del viento al ser traspasado.

Del bosque, traspasando las alturas para finalmente lanzarse en picada justo hacia ellos, un enorme árbol amenazaba con aplastarlos. Kain tomo a Zero sujetándolo con sus dientes desde la tela de su ropa para alejarlo, mientras Yuuki y kaname daban un salto en ambas direcciones justo cuando el árbol llego al epicentro de su posición.

Están bien?- pregunto Yuuki desde un Angulo contrario a Kain y Zero y cercano a kaname. Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder por que una lluvia de arboles, pinos y abetos invadió súbitamente el cielo sobre sus cabezas. El resultado fue el mismo, esquivaron ágilmente los arboles pero alejándose mas uno del otro hasta que Yuuki se vio obligada a entrar a la oscuridad de la arboleda. Kain y Zero quedaron a un lado de la carretera bordeando el bosque cuando el ataque forestal hubo terminado.

Lograron su cometido – pensó el pelinegro justo debajo de la furgoneta con sus sentidos puestos en su hermana, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño aunque, bien sabia que Yuuki podía defenderse y que si osaba en intervenir innecesariamente y tratarla como una damisela en peligro ella podía molestarse, observaría y si las cosas se complicaban…entonces intervendría.

Yuuki no se atrevía a hablar, sabiendo que eso podía empeorar las cosas, pudo sentir a su hermano en el mismo lugar donde estaba la furgoneta sin poder evitar preocuparse por el. ¿Por cual flanco atacarían? La castaña camino lentamente con intenciones de llegar hacia kaname cuando Artemis volvió a sacudirse advirtiéndole del cercano peligro y fue capaz de moverse rápido para esquivar una letal estocada del lobo que pretendía matarla con sus garras desde arriba, al hacerlo dio contra un árbol y empezó a correr lejos de la bestia con intenciones de no internarse en el bosque, sus pasos la llevaron sin desviarse en dirección recta cuando su cuerpo fue tomado bruscamente y arrojado al suelo sin delicadeza, Yuuki estaba a punto de soltar un quejido pero unas suaves y sucias manos opacaron los sonidos de su boca, Yuuki no intento luchar de inmediato calmándose al sentir la calidez y sensaciones que un cuerpo de lobo jamás podría causar. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a Ruka en medio de aquella densa oscuridad. La aristócrata le pedía silencio con un ademan mientras, el lodo y las hojas adornaban su larga y mojada cabellera, su cuerpo se veía raspado y magullado, sus ropas estaban empapadas y sucias. La lluvia se había llevado la sangre pero sus cortes seguían aun abiertos. Yuuki lo entendía, Ruka estaba lejos de los que conocía y obviamente no había ingerido sangre, sus heridas no cerrarían hasta que bebiera del líquido carmesí. Yuuki se sorprendió superando sin pensar el pasado y a pesar de todo lanzándose sobre ella y abrasándola, feliz de que estuviera viva. Al inicio Ruka no sabia que hacer, pero también le recibió tímidamente el abrazo.

Me alegro de que estés bien- hablo Yuuki mas bajo que un murmuro mientras ambas iban tras un matorral de cuclillas – como es que te libraste?- pregunto curiosa sin dejar observar en todas direcciones temiendo que pudieran ser encontradas.

Bueno…realmente no lo ce…- admitió aun con la voz y su cuerpo hecho un manojo de nervios – estaban a punto de… ya sabes… cuando una luz llego de golpe y pareció afectarles a ellos…- Yuuki recordó inmediatamente a kaname y una sonrisa afloro en su rostro- aproveche y salí corriendo todo lo que pude, me caí varias veces – dijo avergonzada- creí que me seguirían pero no lo hicieron, supongo que porque fueron por ustedes- a Ruka le temblaban las manos y Yuuki la miro de manera comprensiva, entendía como se sentía, esto no era nada comparado con lo vivido en el festival. Ya más tranquila se dio cuenta a donde la dirigían sus pensamientos y se negó rotundamente a la idea de simpatizar o congeniar con aquella noble que hace tan solo unos días pretendía alejar a kaname de su lado. Yuuki relajo el rostro, lo importante ahora era salir de allí, por ese momento tendría que olvidar su enemistad con Ruka, curiosamente la noble parecía haberlo hecho hace mucho ya.

Bien Ruka…quédate detrás de mí – ordeno Yuuki y Ruka asintió. Ya era hora de poner sus lecciones con kaname en práctica real, ella era una purasangre y no podía permitirse ser derrotada. Tomo a Ruka de la mano y con una mirada le pidió que confiara en ella.

Necesito que me hagas un favor – comenzó Yuuki calmadamente.

Kain le daba la espalda en ademan defensivo a Zero, cuyo malestar empezaba a empeorar al estar a la intemperie, se sentía mareado a causa de la falta de descanso, tampoco ayudaba el frio que calaba en sus huesos por su temporal vulnerabilidad. El estrés y la preocupación que sentía al no ver a Yuuki aumentaba en el sin medida y no pude evitar maldecir a kuran nuevamente. Realmente se sentía en cierta forma sucio, sucio porque la sangre de su enemigo, una sanguijuela real estaba corriendo por sus venas de licántropo, mezclándose con la suya, corrompiendo sus genes originales, el arrogante de kuran lo había salvado y esa idea le enfermaba.

El gruñido del lobo pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se tenso cuando uno de los licántropos enemigos salió de entre los arboles y se abalanzo contra Kain, ambos lobos rodaron sobre el suelo con múltiples estocadas con garras y mordidas lastimándose sin descanso.

Zero se dio cuenta que el otro lobo debía estar con los demás ya que no llego otro ataque y su preocupación por Yuuki se convirtió en un tormento físico.

Calma Zero, Yuuki esta con kuran…- intento calmarse aunque era imposible. Zero volvió a observar a su amigo y se sintió impotente al tener que conformarse con ser un simple espectador. Kain seguía revolviéndose con el otro lobo en el suelo reacio a dejarlo ir y darle oportunidad de volver a tomarlos por sorpresa, le era realmente difícil ya que no era un licántropo corriente, era muy fuerte y tenaz.

El lobo clavo sus fauces en un costado del pelirrojo y Kain soltó un aullido lastimero; Zero gruño y su cuerpo vibro dolorosamente apunto de transformarse, Kain al ver sus intenciones reacciono y tomo el control ignorando el dolor, el pelirrojo embistió potentemente a su rival y cuando este cayo de bruces en el suelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se posiciono sobre el, sus dientes se cerraron ferozmente en torno a su cabeza y tiro con fuerza hacia atrás, Zero paro en seco cuando escucho el agónico aullido del lobo y supo que ya no era necesario; Kain se quedo inerte por unos segundos para luego alejarse lentamente del cuerpo del lobo decapitado, el cuerpo del animal regreso a su forma humana lentamente faltándole la cabeza que aun se encontraba en la boca del pelirrojo. Zero enarco una ceja al verlo aun con el cráneo entre sus fauces y Kain lo escupió dejándolo junto al cuerpo. Aquella victoria era amarga, una cosa era enfrentarse a traidores y otra a hermanos que solo acataban ordenes…no tenían opción…simplemente no la tenían, Zero solo rogaba porque les dieran la oportunidad de ser escuchados.

Ruka podía hacerse pasar simplemente por un cadáver, el hermoso cadáver de una noble; su cuerpo se mantenía rígido, sus pies temblaban ligeramente sobre el suelo, el color había huido de su rostro, sus labios estaban rojos a causa del frio de la lluvia que seguía imperiosa, sus cabellos se habían tornado una carga a su frágil cuerpo, y ciertamente no tenia deseos de tomar una ducha, ni siquiera caliente, solo deseaba vivir…no podía odiar a Yuuki, aceptaba que era una buena idea y realmente la mejor opción, pero la idea de ser usada como anzuelo…no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo…

Ruka sabia que Yuuki se mantenía escondida en algún lugar, y que estaba ocultando cuidadosamente su aura, no sabia realmente que planeaba hacer solo podía acatar la sutil orden debajo de las amables palabras "confía en mi" que había salido de sus labios y es que Yuuki siendo un purasangre y mas una kuran, estaba en todo su derecho de tomar su vida si le placía; Ruka no era tonta siempre supo su lugar, su única osadía fue luchar porque al menos kaname la notara...

Kain…- pensó dolorosamente la noble recordando al pelirrojo y extrañándolo en sobremanera, ansiaba verlo, mucho mas ahora en que se sentía tan sola y vulnerable, quería sentirse nuevamente protegida en sus brazos pero, no era posible, no sabia donde estaba Kain…si estaba vivo…

La ansiedad antes de lo imprevisto ataco su cuerpo, intuyendo que en cualquier momento seria atacada; sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente temerosos sabiendo que su deber era hacer absolutamente nada.

Yuuki permaneció impasible, por primera vez intentando ser como su hermano, olvidándose del resto con fría lógica para que todo saliera bien. Si fallaba, la muerte de Ruka caería eternamente sobre sus hombros, y no se daría tal tormento.

La castaña espero sobre las altas ramas de los arboles con Artemis en mano, Ruka estaba debajo suyo parada sobre un flanco descubierto tal cual corderito listo para los lobos…

La castaña no sabia si aparecerían los dos o ya se habían encargado del otro, se había esmerado en ocultar su presencia para no ser detectada tan fácil, el follaje la ocultaba y la eterna humedad de la lluvia amenazaba con hacerla resbalar y arruinar su operación.

Un eco desconocido llego a ella avanzando por la arboleda, acercándose a la noble y Yuuki se preparo para atacar, el plan era simple.

Voy a morir…- pensó una resignada noble al escuchar la rudeza con que el lobo se hacia paso entre los arboles justo en su dirección. Ruka recordó las burlas del pelirrojo y se esforzó por ser mas valiente, Kain tenia razón era muy miedosa.

Arboles doblándose, tierra removida, agua al chocar, la respiración agitada de un animal y luego un feroz rugido. La piel de Ruka se volvió de gallina y sus ojos no tenían ninguna intención de abrirse, escucho como otro cuerpo mas liviano se deslizaba desde arriba rápidamente cortando el aire justo cuando la presencia del lobo le tocaba la nariz para rápidamente ser removido, como si hubiese sido apartada en el acto, el ruido de un cuerpo al chocar contra un tronco la hizo abrir los ojos y pudo ver.

Yuuki se mantenía tensa dándole la espalda, a unos metros de ella con una mano estirada en dirección al cuerpo del lobo que parecía ser oprimido fuertemente por una fuerza invisible contra el tronco de un árbol enorme. La mano de la castaña se abría con un leve temblor y no podía ver el rostro de Yuuki pero no dudaba en que sus ojos velaban en rojo y su rostro debía tener una expresión de suma concentración. Yuuki aun tenía a Artemis en la otra mano lista para usarla.

Esto…es por habernos atacado!- soltó la purasangre con voz furiosa haciendo presión en el lobo, el tronco se hundió levemente y la bestia gruño. – y esto…-Yuuki cerro sus dedos en un puño mientras los órganos en el interior del animal se comprimían, el lobo soltó un ensordecer aullido de dolor y Yuuki no se molesto en compadecerse- es por la noche que me hiciste pasar…- termina y su mano se aparto dejando al lobo caer de bruces al suelo incapaz de defenderse, su cuerpo convulsionaba sin parar en sus últimos minutos mientras, en su interior se desarrollaba una hemorragia masiva.

Yuuki camino con la respiración agitada hacia el licántropo quien aun seguía en el suelo convulsionándose, alzo en alto la oz mortal de Artemis y término con su agonía con un rápido y letal movimiento. El cielo trono en respuesta siendo testigo de aquel acto de supervivencia.

Vámonos…- ordeno la castaña a una inmóvil noble, su voz sonaba apagada empezando a sentirse culpable…una victoria amarga.

Ruka siguió en silencio a Yuuki con la esperanza de encontrarse con los demás y terminar con aquella pesadilla, sin saber que mas adelante a todos les esperaba el infierno…

Esperen – detuvo kaname apareciendo de entre los arboles antes de que Kain y Zero emprendieran una búsqueda innecesaria – ellas…- los ojos de Kain se iluminaron fugazmente cuando escucho que hablaba en plural-… ya vienen en camino… salgamos de aquí– aconsejo con su radar siempre puesto sobre su hermana; kaname no pudo evitar sonreír, Yuuki había cambiado desde que llegaron a la academia y ahora no tenia duda de que su hermana podía defenderse sola.

La lluvia ceso lentamente hasta que el cielo quedo en calma cuando las chicas se encontraron con ellos en la carretera.

Ruka… – llamo suavemente Kain ya vestido, sintiendo sumo alivio al verla, ellos estaban al lado de la furgoneta. al verla en aquel estado tan deploraba con aquella apariencia tan indefensa tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos de ir a abrazarla y besarla hasta al cansancio. a pesar de todo no demostraría sus sentimientos frente a los demás, por lo tanto, con la risilla burlona de Zero como fondo tomo suavemente la mano de Ruka quien sonrió al verlo y la llevo lejos de la vista de todos al otro lado del vehículo para tener mas privacidad. – lo siento…- se disculpo apenas estuvieron solos abrasándola con fuerza, la noble se dejo querer y enterró el rostro en el firme pecho del pelirrojo aspirando su aroma mientras, sus manos tomaban su varonil cintura.

Perdona si te preocupe – dijo la noble y alzo el rostro tímidamente pidiendo un beso con sus ojos, Kain sonrió con una sonrisa ladina que agito el pobre corazón de la noble sacudiéndolo con fuerza, el color volvió a su rostro y sus labios temblaron levemente haciendo que Kain se lanzara sobre ellos con acumulada ansiedad.

Me alegro que estén bien – hablo Yuuki a su mejor amigo y a su hermano quien le miraban significativamente luego de la escapada de los tortolos.

Y yo me siento aliviado de que no te haya pasado nada –siguió Zero intentando ignorar a kuran y concentrarse en Yuuki – me preocupaste – admitió con algo de brusquedad y ella rio levemente dándole una palmada en un brazo.

No deberías…eres...-se corrigió mirando a kaname por unos segundos, kaname le devolvía una mirada serena-… son buenos mentores, todo lo que me han enseñado hasta ahora dio frutos- confeso con una sonrisa aunque el ambiente entre ambos chicos aun era tenso. Zero sonrió también, encantado con el efecto abrumador y sedante que Yuuki siempre tenia sobre el, su espíritu parecía estar en calma cada vez que la tenia cerca, sin embargo, sabia que Yuuki posiblemente deseaba quedarse a solas con kuran y viceversa…valdría la pena fastidiarlo con su presencia un poco mas...

Zero, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar! - llamo Kain para su mala suerte, el peli plateado maldijo mentalmente mientras se alejaba de la pareja para ir donde su amigo el pelirrojo, quien había introducido a la noble aristócrata en la furgoneta.

Que crees que vayan a hablar?- pregunto casualmente la castaña viendo como su amigo se alejaba y fue entonces que sintió el tacto suave de una mano tersa sobre su cuello, una caricia.

Yuuki voltio a mirar a su hermano con las mejillas ruborizadas, se arrepintió al instante, kaname parecía devorarla con la mirada, sus ojos velaban sedientos de ella, ardientes como llamaradas sensuales, sus labios se mantenían discretos sin mostrar sonrisa o mueca alguna.

La castaña podía sentir a través del vinculo las ansias, la sed y otros tantos deseos primitivos que lo carcomían de repente, como cuando ella siente ganas repentinas e insoportables de besarlo, su sonrojo aumento aun mas entendiendo que kaname quería beber de ella, tocarla, besarla y probablemente acariciarla de manera indecente en ese preciso momento.

Seguramente de Marcus y de lo que esta pasando- comenzó kaname con voz de seda negra- no están en la mejor posición, los han declarado traidores por lo tanto, su raza los cazara al menos que prueben su inocencia y sus nobles razones- kaname bajo con suavidad su mano hasta el hombro de la chica haciendo leve círculos con los dedos, provocándole cosquillas – o tal ves ideando la manera de acabar conmigo por meterlos en este embrollo- bromeo con una pequeña sonrisa y Yuuki resoplo.

No digas eso!- regaño la castaña y kaname rio.

Tú bien sabes que no soy de su santa devoción pequeña- comento el chico y ella bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Aun me cuesta creer que…-callo de repente recordando que ella también había echo lo mismo, kaname leyendo sus pensamientos la envolvió en un protector abrazo, como si deseara protegerla del turbulento mundo bañado en sangre del que estaban irremediablemente encaminados a sucumbir.

No tuviste opción Yuuki, no te sientas mal, eran ellos o tu y tus seres queridos…en este mundo el que logra sobrevivir siempre es el mas fuerte, el mas astuto…me temo que tal vez no sea la ultima vez que te veas obligada a cometer ese acto- razono con tristeza, si fuera por el Yuuki jamás tendría que ensuciarse las manos, se encargaría de que siempre permaneciese pura, pero el mundo que los rodeaba demandaba frialdad en la sangre o podrían caer en la locura o en su caso la depresión. Yuuki asintió débilmente y kaname deposito un tierno beso sobre sus cabellos apretándola contra si.

Yo…estuve preocupada por ti- Yuuki se sentía tonta confesando aquello, si alguien podía cuidarse solo ese era su hermano pero no podía evitarlo, el era el centro de su mundo y la idea de perderlo la aterraba, el pelinegro sonrió a sus anchas.

Y por Zero no?- fastidio y Yuuki golpeo su pecho en protesta, su hermano volvió a reír divertido.

Claro que si, no dejaba de pensar en el, me daba miedo que algo pudiera pasarle- soltó malévolamente la castaña intentando devolverle la broma, aunque en parte si era cierto, pero no se comparaba con el sentimiento de angustia provocado a causa del arrogante de su hermano mayor.

Al parecer kaname cayo en su trampa ya que arqueo severamente el ceño y frunció los labios; Esta vez fue Yuuki la que rio con ganas.

Solo bromeo tonto- confeso la menor aun riendo pero, kaname no dijo mas, el pelinegro la acerco a el de forma posesiva y con el mismo entusiasmo profano sus labios en un beso intenso. Yuuki gustosa rodeo su cuello enterrando sus dedos en los sedosos mechones oscuros mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Que quieres Kain?- comenzó Zero y Kain arrugo la frente.

En primera, se agradecido te salve de eso- dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado, señalando con el dedo por encima del hombro del peli plateado pero, Zero no se atrevió a voltear sabiendo que solo debía referirse a kuran y a la castaña que seguramente aprovechando su ausencia debían estar besuqueándose como si no hubiera mañana apenas les dio la espalda.

Como sea…- gruño Zero y Kain negó con la cabeza.

Y que tal lo mas importante?- soltó con tono irónico- que tal pensar en que demonios vamos a hacer ahora Zero? –

No lo ce Kain…no lo ce- Zero realmente no sabia que hacer…estaban metidos hasta el fondo y no veía una forma razonable de salir.

Oh vamos no es momento de rendirse! No te seguí el rollo del héroe razonable solo para que no supieras que hacer-

Lo único que podemos hacer es ir y hablar con el concilio, tal ves podamos…-

Tal ves podamos estar muertos antes de terminar Zero! Que te hace pensar que escucharan a dos licántropos considerados como traidores? No nos creerán nada y más cuando se enteren que los cazadores están muertos- rebatió Kain. Zero supo que tenía razón, si llegaban al concilio y les concedían hablar seguramente los matarían a la mínima oportunidad sin creer en su veredicto; la idea de convencerlos de su inocencia se veía mas posible y realista antes de deshacerse de los cazadores.

Y que quieres que haga? Creen que tuvimos que ver en la muerte de Marcus! Enviaron a los cazadores! Ya nos enjuiciaron, Ya nos mandaron a matar Kain! – estallo el chico y Kain se restregó la cara con la mano cansinamente.

Bien…escucha, tal ves te parezca suicida, pero al parecer es lo único que nos queda…propongo esto…- empezó el pelirrojo odiando la idea, pero sabiendo que era la única forma.

Ruka se reclino en el mullido asiento trasero de la furgoneta esperando pacientemente por los demás; voltio levemente el rostro para ver a los hermanos kuran comerse uno al otro y a su pelirrojo parecer planear algo entramado con Zero, quien se veía realmente cada vez mas perturbado.

La noble dejo escapar un largo suspiro agotada mental y físicamente, mientras el alba empezaba a nacer entre las montañas iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

Ruka jugaba inquietamente con las manos esperando al pelirrojo en el bosquecillo de siempre dentro de la academia; hacia tan solo días que habían llegado de su pequeño y "encantador" fin de semana en el lago Becker. Kain y ella se veían en el mismo lugar justo después de clases desde entonces pero, el chico le había dicho el día anterior que necesitaba decirle algo importante y aquello la había dejado muy inquieta.

Deja de arrugar tanto la frente o te saldrán arrugas y créeme a mi no me gustan las viejitas- soltó una burlona y familiar voz. La noble se giro para ver a Kain frente a ella observándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en el mundo.

-te tardaste- soltó la chica de forma casual y el sonrió.

No es cierto…-rebatió juguetón abrigándola en un fuerte abrazo -llegue justo a tiempo – Kain apoyo el mentón sobre los cabellos de la noble mientras esta se dejaba mecer en sus brazos.

Que querías decirme?- Ruka fue al grano impaciente y Kain dejo de sonreír endureciendo el rostro.

La verdad…toda la verdad- la noble alzo el rostro mirándolo fijamente.

ya era hora de que Ruka supiera que sucedía, agradecía sobremanera su comprensión y discreción luego de todo lo ocurrido en días pasados, no había hecho preguntas y había sido paciente confiando en el.

Kain empezó a hablar sin soltarla, apretujándola contra el cuando fuese necesario a causa de la conmoción que causaba la reciente información en la joven, de vez en cuando la noble abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido. El pelirrojo intentaba no omitir detalles, no deseaba que ninguno de los dos se ocultase algo.

Así que…soy un licántropo, un hombre lobo- termino su monologo mirando un punto lejano por lo cual, no pudo ver la sonrisa tierna en los labios de Ruka y tampoco previo cuando ella elevo una de sus manos para acariciarle una mejilla. Kain dirigió su mirada a la chica y sus ojos tintinearon al verla. En la mirada de Ruka había cierta expresión comprensiva y a la vez burlesca.

Eso ya lo sabia- confeso la noble y Kain arrugo el ceño. Ruka rio. – me refiero a lo de que eras un hombre lobo…no soy tonta sabes- Kain le correspondió el gesto y se permitió sonreír igual.

Nunca eh pensado aquello – acepto pero su expresión volvió a tornarse tensa.- bueno…Ruka…aunque todo aquello quería decírtelo, no es la verdadera razón por la que quería hablarte- empezó el licántropo y por primera vez Ruka se separo de el nerviosa intuyendo una mala noticia.

¿Entonces?...¿que es lo que querías decirme?-

Me voy… – soltó sin anestesia y Ruka sintió que su corazón se detenía.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..xx.x

Yuuki se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano vestido con el pijama de seda negra, ella aun llevaba el uniforme pero no se cambiaria hasta llegar a su habitación. La castaña apoyo la cabeza sobre el cálido pecho del mayor quien ya se encontraba dormido a causa del cansancio y las múltiples responsabilidades, Mientras analizaba los sucesos de la última semana.

Todo había sido totalmente ajetreado desde que habían llegado a la academia, no solo para ella sino para todos.

Kain y Zero los habían dejado en el flanco trasero de la escuela ya iniciado el día para no alertar a los espías de rido.

Ruka, kaname y ella habían tenido que cruzarse el alto muro y habían llegado a su dormitorio bajo las atentas miradas de los cazadores incluido kaito quien se limito a observarlos de reojo con una sonrisa reservada cuando pasaron frente a el.

Luego de estar dentro de sus habitaciones kaname con una ducha rápida se fue a una reunión con el director avisándole a su hermana que tardaría porque luego se reuniría con Zero, Kain y kaito para hablar de quien sabe que cosas.

Yuuki había visto pocas veces a Ruka, quien desaparecía después de clases y se encerraba últimamente en su habitación obviamente todo el día y la tarde, todos se encontraban nuevamente en horario de clases; no sabia nada de Zero quien apenas termino la reunión con su hermano se despidió de ella con la excusa de que no se verían probablemente en un buen tiempo; según el peli plateado iría a descansar para recuperarse pronto y luego el y Kain se irían en una misión muy arriesgada para intentar limpiar sus nombres.

El director Cross andaba de raro ululando por ahí y Yori no dejaba de observarla perceptivamente cuando ella desviaba la mirada.

No quería admitirlo pero su mundo había tomado un giro inesperado, las rutinas habían sido rotas y en su lugar habían surgido otras. Ya no entrenaba con kaname ni con Zero porque ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, era constantemente vigilada por Yori y media escuela, las vacaciones de medio año se acercaban y con ello los exámenes, todo mundo andaba metido en sus propios asuntos. Según le dijeron ella y su hermano irían a pasar las vacaciones en casa; en cuanto al otro asunto…kaname aun no le decía nada, seguía en ascuas y tampoco lo veía seguido ya que el pelinegro se mantenía constantemente enfrascado en sus responsabilidades y también se comportaba en cierta forma extraño...

kaname siempre estaba ocupado y es que aunque takuma había manejado muy bien su rol y había mantenido el orden y encargado de todos los asuntos, habían ciertas cosas que solo kaname podía decidir y tales asuntos se representaban en montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio que debían ser atendidos lo mas rápido posible, por lo tanto, Yuuki aun seguía sin estar al tanto de nada y sin saber el gran misterio que su hermano ocultaba; sabia que kaname estaba totalmente dispuesto a contarle todo, pero simplemente no se había dado el momento; sentía cierta pena por el ya que al estar tan cerca de las vacaciones muchas actividades se habían disparado y cm presidente debía estar involucrado en todas.

Y ahora que su hermano había caído rendido al sueño a causa del agotamiento no le quedaba de otra que disfrutar aquellos momentos efímeros a su lado. Yuuki intentaba ser paciente y comprensiva aunque le estaba costando, todo le resultaba extraño incluso el aire, como la calma antes de la tormenta, como si todo mundo intuyera el mismo peligro e intentara actuar normal, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir aquella inquietud.

Los días pasaron volando y se convirtieron en semanas, Yuuki no se dio cuenta como, pero ya estaban en el ultimo día de exámenes y partirían a la mansión kuran al día siguiente. Estaba en cierta forma enojada con kaname pero, ella era mas madura que eso y no se comportaría como una niña, ella entendía que su hermano la había estado pasando peor que ella, conformándose con besos fugases y cortos minutos antes de dormir porque ellos no habían vuelto a dormir juntos, no cuando ambos deseaban…lo mismo.

Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo su hermano apenas la vio sola en el pasillo, kaname acaricio afectuosamente sus cabellos y los beso para luego mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, Yuuki no dijo nada solo suspiro.

Mañana veremos a mama y papa- comento casual y el asintió.

Mañana sabrás toda la verdad- prometió y ella lucho por no rodar los ojos y soltarle palabras indignas de una señorita.

Claro…- se limito a decir la castaña, parecía que ese momento nunca llegaría, siempre pasaba algo; Yuuki se había limitado a dedicarse de lleno en sus estudios harta de la situación para distraerse, y de paso callarle la boca a su padre. simplemente no había más que hacer; incluso hasta había socializado con la prole del resto del alumnado es decir, ella socializando!. – mañana sabré todo…- termino sin ánimos y el beso su frente por largos segundos.

Extrañas a Zero?- pregunto de repente con tono neutral y ella arqueo una ceja descolocada por aquel tema que no venia al caso.

Siempre –dijo simplemente y lo miro en busca de alguna reacción, aunque ciertamente no mentía, era cierto que no veía a su amigo a menudo pero desde que se fue no había vuelto a saber del licántropo gruñón que era su mejor amigo. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?- tenia curiosidad aunque intuía que era uno de los clásicos reproches adolescentes que su hermano padecía en contadas veces, mas, cabe mencionar antes de llegar a la academia, en su hogar era algo cotidiano.

Los ojos del mayor tintinearon por un instante y sus labios se elevaron en un amago de sonrisa.

Nada pequeña…- soltó con un tono de voz que intranquilizo a la menor, últimamente desde aquel fin de semana, kaname en varias ocasiones solía agregar "pequeña" cuando se dirigía a ella claro esta, con el mayor de los afectos pero, la forma en que lo decía la hacia sentir menor, mucho menor de lo que ya era…

Kaname no podía evitar recordar en ocasiones lo sucedido aquel fin de semana donde destruyeron el bunker de su tío, cuando pensaba en todo aquello la imagen de Zero y Yuuki en aquel beso se colaba en su mente como una tortura insistente, el pelinegro a pesar de todo era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no mencionárselo a su hermana mas aun, sabiendo que todo había sido injustamente provocado por las circunstancias.

Yuuki lo observo por unos momentos de manera criptica, sus ojos se iluminaron en la comprensión y una sonrisa torva se elevo en su rostro.

Estas celoso – soltó mas como una declaración que como una pregunta tomando a su hermano fuera de base.

Maldito vínculo…- pensó el purasangre resoplando y haciendo reír a su hermana quien alivianando el ambiente lo abrazo sin medida refugiándose entre sus brazos.

Tengo miedo…- acepto después de unos minutos de silencio y kaname abrió sus ojos confundido.

Porque? –

No lo ce…solo…lo siento – Yuuki no sabia como explicarlo pero kaname pudo entenderlo.

Eres muy perceptiva…- se limito a decir kaname y cuando Yuuki levanto la vista para mirarlo confusa por sus palabras, el solo sonrió haciéndola olvidar todo como siempre con un beso…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..oxxx.x.x.x.x.x

Quieres mas vino Sara?- pregunto amablemente Yuuri; una sirvienta se encontraba muy cerca, solicita con una bandeja de plata y sobre esta una botella de fino vino tinto. Sara sonrió encantadoramente moviendo sus dorados e interminables rizos con una negación ligera, afuera tras el gran ventanal que adornaba la sala de estar el eterno invierno se desplegaba sin problemas alrededor de la montaña.

No gracias…estoy bien- dijo cortésmente mirando de reojo cierto pasillo por donde se habían perdidos ambos hermanos kuran. No sabía muy bien que sarta de mentiras podría estar diciéndole rido a haruka lo que si sabía es que el mayor de los kuran había estado algo inquieto y más cuando recibió noticias de su espía acerca de su sobrino. Al parecer kaname había estado tan quieto como rido le había ordenado, no había salido de la academia desde lo del festival y eso era extraño de por si. Sin embargo, cavia mencionar que algo no cuadraba en toda la situación y es que una instalación subterránea en quien sabe donde había sido destruida según un mensajero, Sara jamás había visto a rido tan rojo de ira, el purasangre solo alcanzo a decir.

Malditos licántropos…- había maldecido el mayor de los kuran pero Sara dudaba que hubiesen sido los licántropos, a pesar de que el mensajero había dicho que encontró huellas y pelos esparcidos por toda la zona, para Sara eran unas bestias de por si incivilizadas, acaso eran tan inteligentes o astutos para lograr acabar con una base militar? Esto debía ser obra de otra mente maestra y Sara tenia una clara idea de quien pudo haber sido…aunque aquella sospecha se la guardaría para revelarla en el momento indicado.

Y ahora estando en aquella casa, a punto de cumplir su más anhelado sueño, Sara se encargaría de que todo saliera a pedir de boca; había planeado aquello por mucho tiempo y con ello fue capaz de levantar una alianza con el traidor de la familia real donde ambos saldrían más que beneficiados.

A Sara no le importaban los planes de rido, le daba igual quien gobernase a la raza siempre y cuando ella saliera mas que librada de las consecuencias y seguir manteniéndose en la cima de todo, rido podría hacer lo que le diese en gana con el poder pero, ella debía ser intocable y kaname obviamente debía estar a su lado.

Ella siempre ponía la vista en alto, lista para obtener lo mejor, y por supuesto no había cosa más alta o mejor que kaname kuran, el príncipe purasangre de ojos carmesí.

Sara aun recordaba la primera vez que sus ojos azules cayeron sobre aquel prospecto de vampiro perfecto, era el primer baile del pelinegro y ella no podía acercársele, kaname era como un ave exótica privada en una jaula de oro y diamantes aun entre los suyos, aun entre los purasangres el era una joya preciada; desde ese instante supo que debían estar juntos, ¿Quién mejor para el sino ella? Sin embargo, había un pequeño pero, importante detalle…Yuuki kuran, la hermana menor de kaname quien había cometido el sacrilegio de rechazarlo como compañero, para Sara por supuesto fue algo maravilloso pero, ella no era tonta… paradójicamente ella era capaz de observar cierto afecto intenso entre los hermanos, afecto que amenazaba con destruir sus planes. Se vio obligada a idear un plan sin posibilidad de fallas, crearía una alianza con rido kuran, rido se quedaría con el trono y el poder y ella se quedaría con su vampiro de ojos carmesí para la eternidad y Yuuki…esa insulsa desaparecía en el olvido sin piedad o compasión…

Kaname y Yuuki de seguro no tardan en llegar- comento Yuuri con voz melancólica, dejando más que claro lo mucho que extrañaba a sus dos hijos. Sara asintió, era el día, el gran día que kaname sabría que seria su esposa, nada podía salir mal.

Estoy ansiosa por verlo – soltó la rubia con una sonrisa que Yuuri correspondió.

Me pregunto, que opinara kaname con respecto a Sara- hablo haruka mas para si que para el mismo rido quien lo observaba desde el otro extremo del despacho.

Le gustara…además Sara es el mejor partido luego de un kuran- aseguro con una sonrisa falsa, ya le había entregado el informe mensual a su hermano y hablado de todos los asuntos correspondientes.

Rido casi podía saborear la victoria, a pesar del desastre de la fortaleza militar ya tenia a todas sus tropas preparadas, todos sus flancos estaban cubiertos, la familia kuran tendría nuevo dirigente muy pronto…

Ya llegaron los príncipes amo – dijo la ama de llave apenas entro a la habitación, haruka sonrió.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x

La menor de los hermanos bajo del auto perezosamente aburrida del largo viaje, nevaba imperiosamente para variar y sus costosas botas de montaña estaban cubiertas de nieve que le llegaba mas allá del tobillo. Yuuki sintió cierta añoranza por regresar a su hogar, lamentaba admitir que había olvidado los interminables inviernos en su montaña, en su madriguera como solía llamarle, y es que en aquel lugar nunca dejaba de nevar.

La castaña se había acostumbrado a la academia Cross, el lugar al cual en un principio había detestado, a la primavera, a la estación intermedia donde no hacia ni frio ni calor, a la calidez del pueblo, pero ahora de regreso a su origen con el frio invernal, los abetos y pinos sobrecargados de nieve y el manto blanco cubriendo por todos lados la princesa kuran no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Pareces feliz de volver a casa- le comento un curioso y desconcertado pelinegro acercándose a ella, Yuuki sonrió aun mas y tomo su mano.

Es culpa tuya zorro – dijo la menor provocando en kaname una sonrisa picara pero, sincera.

Me alegra ser la razón…espero seguir siéndolo – kaname apretó el agarre de su hermana y la arrastro hacia la mansión donde dos sirvientes estaban listos para recoger los abrigos y el equipaje que llevaba el chofer.

Mama, papa! Estamos aquí! – exclamo Yuuki a viva voz adelantándose a su hermano unos pasos, aunque no fuese necesario ya que sus padres les recibieron a dentro con grandes sonrisas.

Los esposos kuran inmediatamente se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud tan alegre y positiva con la que había llegado su hija. Yuuki también estaba sorprendida ante su repentina efusividad pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía bien, feliz de regresar a su invierno, a su hogar, con kaname, feliz porque estaba a solo un escalón de saber todos sus secretos y de que estuvieran juntos por completo… la castaña admitía que también había extrañado a sus padres. En fin se sentía como un niño que acababa de descubrir el valor de la verdadera navidad, se sentía afortunada… había cambiado mucho y madurado muy a su pesar.

Yuuki escucho la tradicional risa burlona a sus espaldas que solo podía pertenecer a kaname y otra vez sonrió, invadida por un cálido deja buh. Estaba en casa, con su familia completa.

Yuuki, kaname…- saludo afectuosamente haruka aun aturdido por el comportamiento tan desenvuelto de su pequeña; abrazo a Yuuki hasta hacerla sentir incomoda y se separo lentamente de ella para abrazar a su hijo mayor, su esposa lo imito.

Ya, ya suficiente – se quejo la castaña empezando a incomodarse y recordando porque nunca era tan espontanea.

Me alegro que la academia te haya sentado bien Yuuki – hablo su padre y ella intento no ofenderse por el comentario.

Bien, mejor pasemos a la sala de estar, hay algo importante que debemos informarles…en especial ti hijo- insto luego de un momento Yuuri algo dudosa. Kaname enarco una ceja, su madre se veía algo asustada ¿Qué seria aquello que querían decirle? Temió que tuviera algo que ver con rido.

¿que sucede?- pregunto Yuuki mientras caminaban por el pasillo pero su padre guardo silencio.

Ya veras hija…- Yuuri jugaba con sus manos, aparentemente nerviosa, no es que conociera a Sara pero algo en la muchacha no le terminaba de convencer y no era precisamente su línea sanguínea.

Yuuki seguía en silencio a sus padres mientras rozaba intencionalmente la mano de su hermano con la suya, kaname no la miraba pero aun así, sonreía.

Cuando llegaron a la ya conocida habitación donde la castaña había pasado muchos días de su infancia la menor de los kuran paró en seco al sentir la presencia de otro purasangre, kaname también se detuvo, y es que sus padres no invitaban a nadie a pasar a la sala de estar al menos que fuera parte de la familia.

**-**Quien es ella?- pregunto yuuki a su madre algo sorprendida**.**

Toma asiento yuuki- pidió la mujer- siéntense…- corrigió intentando sonreír.

Kaname endureció el rostro cuando noto que el aroma de su tío flotaba en el aire, Rido estaba ahí; su hermana al notarlo también puso mala cara.

Yuuri y Haruuka se sentaron en un gran sofá juntos mientras, ambos jóvenes le dedicaban una mirada criptica a la invitada y Rido kuran entraba en escena posicionándose tras Sara que permanecía sentada en un sillón individual.

La menor de los hermanos la vio de arriba hacia abajo con notoria altivez, sabía que era una actitud mal educada pero no podía evitarlo, en cuanto la vio sintió aversión por aquella mujer y más cuando la castaña admitía que era hermosa, muy hermosa.

Miro de reojo a kaname pero, su hermano no le dedicaba más que simple cortesía, kaname tenía la mandíbula tensa y podía sentir a través del vinculo oleadas de desprecio ¿podía ser que a kaname también le había caído gordo aquella chica? .

Ella es Sara Shirabuki – explico el líder de la familia intentando aminorar el ambiente sin éxito, la aludida sonrió al ser nombrada con una simpática y encantadora sonrisa, sin lograr efecto. La rubia notaba como yuuki la miraba, como si se tratase de un insecto y como kaname ni siquiera reparaba lo necesario en ella, parecía más dedicado a la presencia de Rido. Sara sentía que le hervía sangre pero, se controlaría o podría echar a perder sus planes.

Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos hermanos monocordes y yuuri dejo de sonreír, ni siquiera había dado la noticia y aquello era un desastre, ¿Qué les pasaba? Haruuka carraspeo preparándose para soltar la gran noticia.

Ella es Sara Shirabuki kaname…tu prometida- soltó y de inmediato un silencio pesado se instalo en la habitación pareciendo consumirlos a todos.

yuuki deseaba morir…

x.x.x..x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x

N.A: bien hasta aquí llega, se q kerrian o debía continuar pero lo q sigue es exclusivo para el próximo cap es indispensable xD casi llego a las 40 paginas de Word y me pensé q al fin reomperia el record owo, en el próximo cap viene lo q tanto an esperado! Lo q hace q el rating M valga la pena! xDD si señoritas! Viene el lemon kaname yuuki en toda la regla para el próxima cap n_n díganme q les pareció este cap, saludos

Recuerden dejen reviews porke es el alimento de cada autor owo


	23. Consumaciòn

**N.A**: lo ce me demore demasiado y lo siento … Dedicado a mi amiga yandelin, gran fan de este fic y la verdadera Yuuki de mi corazón…también a dani fajardo a quien extraño…

**Nota**: me han preguntado que porque los padres de Yuuki no repararon en el aroma del vinculo de sus hijos bueno eso tiene una bonita y macabra explicación, si algo carece de coherencia háganmelo saber n_n.

**REVIEWS **

**Gryphusclaw**: la pelea en el borde de la carretera fue idea de dani y tu me acabas de dar otra. Gracias por leerme siempre y darme tu sincera opinión lo aprecio cm siempre . el fic esta llegando a su fin faltan pocos caps mas y termina :( pero sabes cm tu dices no solo ustedes estarán al borde de la desesperación yo también! Porke ahora le dare rienda suelta a mi poder supremo xD . Llevare a nuestros chicos a otros escenarios más intensos mas humanos mas sobrenaturales . Si lo de Kain y ruka es muy romantico, me ah encantado la pareja lo q comenzó cm relleno termino teniendo cierto protagonico, en cambio shimi y rima no se pudo y Yori y kaito, pos espero darles algo de protagonismo en la batalla. Saludos y besos.

**Yuuki:** no hay muxo q decir pos ya ehmos hablado muxo de esto pero para asegurártelo nuevamente te dire q es científicamente imposible q kaname y sara tengan futuro entiendes? Científicamente improbable los del aroma ya lo explicare!

**Lili**: saludos nena n_n me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, ahí me dices en todas las letras xD q te pareció este owo.

**Beth blood**: te sirvo mas viva? siempre supo q solo me utilizabas lol bromas . Ah…el manga…el cap75 solo vino a amargarnos la vida uwu cm es eso de kaname sacrificándose? D: odio a hino espero q el tablero vuelva a dar la vuelta y en un giro inesperado pero agradable porke si llega a terminar cn Zero y Yuuki no leo mas nada suyo ¬¬. Jamás las dejare abandonadas ustedes no saben aun lo q es esperar por un cap lo q solo se vive en el mundo de los fics de HP (Harry poter) saludos y besos . pd: q sexy te lees cuando me amenazas xDDDD bromas bromas!.

**Allin**: gracias por meterme en tu fic es genial cuando alguien escribe de ti porke es cm si vivieras esa vida fabulosa q no pasa en la actualidad T_T. te kierro.

**Princesita 117**: no dejare de subir despreocúpate owo. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegran el dia :D.

**Oschii**: es cierto xDD revise y eres incondicional jajajaja debe ser q siempre añoro tus comentarios xDDD no me hagas caso. Sabes de q va la historia eh? Q bien sos perceptiva la excena q fue inspirada en tranformer 3 se acerca xD los q la vieron bien y los q no mala suerte ya puedo dar rienda suelta! w vendrá mas lemon después de esto despreocupat xDD. En cuanto a lo ultimo…quedarme con zero? DX q-que *tartamudeando* que cosas dices! / claro q no! xD yo solo kiero a Zero pero para kaname en el yaoi xDDD. Y si kaname esta q no puede mas de sexy y apetecible xD. Recuerdas la vista de su espalda ancha en el manga? Mama mia q espalda mas sexy! xD.

**Tesh 0812**: ola! Graicas por el review, si por el cel se cmplica te entiendo owo, y tienes razón Yuuki se lo busco ahora vienen las consecuencias, mi idea es q ella vaya madurando y encaminándose a ser una mujer echa y derecha, esta acostumbrada a siempre obtener sin consecuencias -3-. En cuanto al rating xD me alegra q a pesar de todo lo leas, yo no ce si pueda resistirme a escribir algo sin lemon xD soy media pervert o no se intensa? xD. Saludos

**Xnekochangirlx**: q bien q ames la pareja *-* se necesitan mas kaname fans xDD, gracias por tus comentarios owo me da gusto. Espero q el capi te guste, me dices q tal n_n. no tepreocupes kaname no se keda cn sara xD.

**Adynevada:** lo sabia! xDD me dices q te pareció el capi, apuesto a q te llevas una sorprise xDD.

**Caleidoscope violoncello**: jajaja me gusta q te guste xD, voy y me paso a leerte el cap :p kiero otro kaname Zero W XD. Me gustan tus drables, saludos owo.

**Neko dani**: bueno dani ya te dije lo q te tenia q decir respecto a las ideas por mensaje privado, te llego? O.o. espero teguste el cap :D será genial para ti lo ce xD. Saludos te kiero 3. Sorry por la tardanza

**Alexia**: mija! Bonitos los ojos q te leen aki xD osea los mios jajajaja, bue supongo q ahora te iras al foro T_T.

**Capitulo 22**

**"Consumación" **

Silencio…un pesado y continuo silencio, silencio que empezaba a preocupar a los monarcas.

Haruka dedico una mirada interrogativa a sus dos hijos quienes parecían estampas pegadas al mobiliario, nadie parecía ser consiente de lo aterrador de la escena, fácilmente podrían hacerse pasar por estatuas perfectas de sal.

Yuuri bajo suavemente la mirada mientras daba rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones, sabia que esto podría pasar pero, kaname era diferente, era diferente por mucho a Yuuki, ¿donde estaba su instinto de diplomacia? Sara podría ofenderse e irse…aunque dudaba si aquello fuera malo.

Rido sonrió de lado esperando el estallido de aquella bomba de tiempo, no podía creer que sus sobrinos hubieran hecho tal acto, sin embargo aunque era totalmente inesperado y peligroso, el vínculo íntimo que habían formado no obstaculizarían sus planes, no cuando había movido su estrategia tan hábilmente y el mismo destino parecía estar a su favor. Sabia que Sara también lo había percibido apenas entraron en la sala, podía sentir la sangre caliente de la rubia correr bajo el tacto que ahora mantenía en el hombro de la chica, rido se vio obligado a ese gesto para evitar cualquier impulso estúpido, Sara tuvo que reprimirse. Por suerte su ira pudo fragmentarse e interpretarse como resultado de la forma en que los príncipes reaccionaron con solo verla y representarse simplemente en un marcado ceño fruncido; obviamente sus dos hermanos menores no pudieron notarlo como ellos y al parecer ni kaname o Yuuki se han dado cuenta de ese detalle. Todo se acomodaba a su favor, haciéndolo una vil broma de los Dioses, una broma exquisita, rido tenia que aceptar que si había alguien supremo halla arriba tenia un excelente sentido del humor.

Kaname permanecía impasible… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Prometida? Estaba seguro de que rido tenía todo que ver en aquello. Desde que vio a esa mujer sabia que algo no andaba bien, Yuuki también lo percibía, ambos se comunicaban sus inquietudes a través del vínculo. No debería sorprenderse de que quisieran buscarle prometida, Yuuki lo había rechazado públicamente y era un deber seguir la línea kuran pero…acaso ¿nadie sentía el aroma nuevo e intenso adheridos a ellos como segunda piel? Nadie parecía ser consiente de que olían diferente, ni siquiera sus padres; Pero, si de algo era consiente es que antes de hacer alguna jugada que lo librara de todo aquello debía informarse primero…

- Pero que...- empezó a formular el mayor de los hermanos a punto de expresar sus conflictos internos cuando su hermana se le adelanto enderezándose de un salto con una expresión peligrosa.

- Se han vuelto locos!- exclamo con braveza la castaña sobresaltando a todos menos a rido quien ya esperaba el estallido. – como que prometida?- exigió saber y su padre también se enderezo.

- Yuuki baja la voz!- exigió sabiendo que tanto cambio era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – ahora siéntate!- ordeno, temiendo que su hija menor pudiera empezar un conflicto entre familias. Yuuki negó fuera de si.

- No me voy a sentar! Esto es una locura!- la voz de la chica aumentaba con cada palabra totalmente alterada. – no permitiré esto!- rugió, no le importaba si estaba gritando en medio de la sala, si esa no era una actitud digna de una princesa, si la fulana rubia se ofendía o si los sirvientes la escuchan, ella no permitiría que kaname se casara con alguien mas aparte de ella.

- Tu no tienes derecho a protestar o a exigir nada!- exclamo su padre fúnebremente y aquellas palabras la hirieron sin esperarlo, haciendo sentir también a kaname…era cierto…todo aquello era su culpa, pero la situación había cambiado…drásticamente. Su padre dio una corta mirada nuevamente hacia el pelinegro pareciendo esperar que dijera algo, Yuuki podía adivinar los pensamientos de su padre, de seguro pensando en que kaname aceptaría como buen hijo que era a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, con la moral de la diplomacia y el deber kuran antes que todo; pues se equivocaba, kaname ya no era el mismo, había cambiado junto con ella…solo que sus padres parecían incapaces de notarlo, mucho menos cuando kaname se había esmerado en ocultar su aura desde que salieron de la academia para que rido no notara aquella diferencia. ¿Qué acaso nadie los percibía diferentes? O era simplemente que nos les importaba?

Kaname permanecía en silencio con una calma pasmosa, sus sentimientos eran un libro abierto para su hermana que solo podía sentir desprecio y odio. El mayor mantenía su aura a raya evitando expandirla a causa de sus emociones, su mirada se mantenía perdida en algún punto fijo dando a entender claramente que aun no daría declaraciones en base al asunto, que no aceptaba ni negaba nada.

- Es cierto – acepto Yuuki – no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero ustedes tampoco lo tienen a buscar a una desconocido sin preguntar primero como si tuviesen control sobre su vida- viejos y añejos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior haciéndola revivir pasados rencores, no entendía porque a pesar de todo sus padres continuaban con aquello como si quisieran obviar la unión de sus hijos pero ella no permitiría que decidieran por kaname, tampoco declararía que se pertenecían exclusivamente uno al otro hasta que su hermano le diese la señal para comunicarlo en conjunto.

- Yuuki…- volvió a intentar haruka pero la voz suave de Yuuri lo interrumpió.

- Ya basta…- pidió con voz trémula haciéndolos callar, algo había en la voz de Yuuri que rezaba claramente que no estaba para soportar esos espectáculos, algo encubierto que ella parecía ocultar intencionalmente. – creo que debemos darle tiempo a kaname para que asimile la idea…luego nos reuniremos para hablar del asunto – hablo Yuuri intentando sonar neutral para no alterar los nervios de sus hijos o los de la invitada. Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de su declaración hasta que la castaña con una ultima mirada a su hermano salió de ahí con firme de la estancia con las emociones a flor de piel dejándolos, haruka con una sonrisa de disculpa se ofreció a guiar a Sara a su habitación dejando a su esposa con su hermano y su hijo mayor. Yuuri llevo una mano a su boca mientras sus parpados se cerraban, tal parece que había gastado demasiada energía, deseaba descansar, descansar por horas…

- Iré a mi habitación…nos vemos mas tarde- exclamo suavemente a modo de despedida mientras empezaba a caminar no sin antes parar junto a kaname, para inclinarse con delicadeza y depositar un suave beso sobre los cabellos oscuros de su hijo, un gesto maternal que no había tenido en años, pero que sintió el impulso de hacer, kaname la miro sorprendido y a la vez embelesado mientras una sonrisa suave se formaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban en ternura en medio del caos.

Cuando Yuuri se perdió por los pasillos rido se dio el gusto de reír, reír con ganas y crueldad.

- pero que espectáculos da esta mocosa…- comento intencionalmente el mayor de los kuran con una sonrisa en espera de cualquier reacción por parte de su sobrino –no lo crees Kaname?- Rido no esperaba respuesta, su única intención era fastidiarlo, a su parecer Kaname estaba totalmente acorralado.

- como fuiste capaz…- la voz de Kaname era un poco mas que un murmullo, peligrosa y amenazante, denotando lo fácil que le seria ceder ante sus impulsos mas básicos. Rido volvió a reír mientras tomaba asiento en el mullido sillón donde apenas hace segundos había estado Sara Shirabuki.

- de que me culpas ahora?- pregunto con un tono de voz que repugno al pelinegro.

- se que esto del compromiso es idea tuya…-declaro totalmente seguro- así que, sábelo desde ahora, jamás me casare con Sara – dijo con determinación. Rido alzo una ceja retadora.

- creo que tanta libertad te ah confundido "sobrino"…recuerda a quien perteneces…yo te desperté- Kaname soltó un gutural gruñido mientras intentaba no perder su concentración- eres mío-comento naturalmente el mayor sin inmutarse y su rostro opto por la seriedad-aunque hayas echo lo que te dio la gana en aquella academia, vinculándote con tu hermana…harás lo que yo te ordeno…-sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa cínica cuando la perturbación traspaso el rostro del menor como una estrella fugaz dando en el clavo- si Kaname…puedo sentir la unión en medio de ustedes, aunque claro, como pudiste ver ni haruuka ni Yuuri son consientes de lo que han hecho sus hijos; deberías estar agradecido de que te tome en cuenta para tener esposa…tal ves así, te sientas menos solo - cada palabra salía con un afilado propósito intentando dar con su corazón.

- no me voy a casar con Sara…-insistió Kaname amenazante mientras dejaba fluir las palabras con lentitud y peligrosidad.

- oh claro que lo harás…no querrás empezar una guerra o si? Ambos clanes romperían alianzas y los shirabuki harían lo que sea por limpiar el honor de su heredera deshonrada- soltó burlón.

-déjate de estupideces que esto no es por los shirabuki….- rido negó con la cabeza.

- ya te eh dicho que pensar demasiado trae problemas sobrino – rido solo jugaba con el, Kaname estaba mas que enterado del trasfondo de la situación.

- que trato hiciste con Sara?- pregunto de todos modos Kaname aprovechando la situación para obtener información y saciar dudas. Rido guardo silencio por unos minutos.

- a ti…tu eres el trato, sabia que a pesar de todo me traerías alguna utilidad- confeso con una sonrisa haciendo gruñir nuevamente a su sobrino- sabes…ya que falta poco para que sea el rey, pensé que seria lindo que alguien te hiciese….olvidar la perdida- la sonrisa del mayor se tornaba cada vez mas cruel.

- tendrías el apoyo del segundo clan vampiro mas poderoso- concluyo Kaname provocando pequeños aplausos por parte de rido.

- bravo!- felicito burlón- siempre tan inteligente- Kaname lo miro con profundo odio matizado en sus ojos.

- en serio crees que te voy a obedecer? Tu no eres nadie – volvió a repetir el pelinegro sintiendo un deja buh por aquel episodio en medio del ataque al festival.

- no tienes de otra mi querido "sobrino", de echo no tienes salida, es lo único bueno que puede quedarte de esto- hablo refiriéndose ala promesa de tener consorte- de todos modos perderás todo, absolutamente todo…si eres bueno puedes pasar una eternidad mas o menos agradable con Sara… si yo fuera tu pensaría bien lo que hago antes de cometer algún error. – Kaname entendía que le trataba de infundir el bastardo, rido se volvería amo y señor cuando ascendiera al poder sin mencionar que acabaría con lo que quedara de posible oposición incluyendo obviamente a su propia familia. Debía reconocer que la jugada de Sara había sido astuta, el obtendría apoyo de un fuerte aliado asegurando aun mas la victoria, sea como sea ya fuera que se negara o aceptara al compromiso. Kaname maldijo en su fuero interno, hastiado de todo aquello. Pero aun había algo que no entendía.

- le hiciste algo a haruuka y Yuuri verdad?- intuyo el pelinegro, no era normal que no sintieran el vinculo entre el y Yuuki y mucho menos si aquellas extrañezas salían de la boca del mismo rido, como si el supiera algo en lo que él aun no había caído en cuenta.

- nada que te sorprenda…ya me conoces- confirmo para horror del menor y dando a entender que no hablaría. Kaname sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

Rido se levanto elegantemente del sillón mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia de la realeza.

- Bien, ya me voy…. Espero traten a la invitada como se merece…- el pelinegro apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia- Cuídate Kaname y recuerda, disfruta cuanto puedas- aconsejo cínicamente mientras, empezaba a alejarse en dirección a la salida dejando a un torturado pelinegro.

Kaname luchaba contra sus inútiles emociones, debía pensar con frialdad; algo pasaba en la mansión, algo que estaba afectando a sus padres; tampoco sabia cuando o como atacaría rido lo único que intuía es que el momento estaba a la puerta, en cualquier momento, por cualquier error empezaría a correr sangre y el se sentía en cierta forma impotente, impotente porque tenia miedo…miedo de perder y de que todo lo que había planeado no fuese suficiente…solo esperaba que sus aliados respondieran con prontitud a la hora de necesitar refuerzos; Kaname había echo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y ahora con los últimos acontecimientos volvía a tener mucho que hacer, pero, primero lo primero.

- Es hora de que sepas todo Yuuki…-Kaname se enderezo rápidamente mientras empezaba una carrera en busca de su hermana menor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x..o.x..x.x.x...x.x

Rido salió con su habitual elegancia agitando su gabardina, sus pasos lo llevaban fuera de la mansión hacia el auto oscuro que lo esperaba aparcado en la nieve. Su fiel sirviente la abrió la portezuela mientras el se adentraba en el cálido interior del asiento trasero.

- Ya sabes donde llevarme Akira – ordeno monocorde y el auto arranco, alejándose rápidamente del perímetro del hogar de los kuran.

A pesar de que aun no terminaba de creerse que Kaname no tuvo nada que ver con el desastre en su fortaleza subterránea y sus sospechas aumentaron al tenerlo en frente más soberbio que antes, prefería dejarlo pasar, esperaría que le diera motivos y entonces lo haría sufrir. De todos modos el último escalón hacia su gobierno estaba puesto y el solo tenia que dar el paso.

x.x.x.x.x.x..x..o.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox..x...x.x

Kaname no necesito tocar para entrar lentamente a la habitación en penumbras de su hermana, podía distinguir fácilmente un menudo bulto ovillado en medio de la cama mientras cada tres segundos convulsionaba en ligeros sollozos, percibía el olor a sal viniendo de ella, por lo cual, no fue nada difícil deducir que la castaña estaba llorando…

Kaname avanzo silenciosamente atravesando la oscura habitación hasta llegar a la cama y tumbarse junto a ella, arropándola en un fuerte abraso; cuando la menor fue consiente de su calidez no dudo en acomodarse mejor y ocultar el húmedo rostro contra el pecho masculino. El pelinegro se limito a confortarla mientras tanto, intentaba hacerla desahogar su dolor. Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento es que Yuuki dejara de llorar, hacerla sentir mejor e informarla no solo de su pasado sino de lo que estaba aconteciendo y luego, pensaría en que mas hacer con lo de sus padres y también con Sara.

En la seguridad de sus brazos Yuuki se dio el lujo de llorar sobrepuesta por el último acontecimiento y temerosa. La castaña intentaba comunicarse en inentendibles monosílabas que se perdían a medio camino.

Kaname no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así pero, Yuuki había dejado de llorar hacia unos minutos para descansar sus emociones en el arrullo que el le ofrecía y luego de un momento de paz en que el tarareaba una suave canción y ella aspiraba el aroma de su cuerpo, su hermana fue capaz de hablar.

- Kaname? – tanteo con la cabeza aun contra su pecho, dudosa.

- Si?-

- Que piensas hacer?- Yuuki no había escuchado su opinión respecto al tema, no sabia que pensaba y eso la tenia inquieta. Kaname suspiro.

- Pienso que nuestros padres están locos- declaro para aminorar la tensión del asunto dando resultados ya que, la castaña esbozo una sonrisa mientras por fin lo miraba.

- No hay duda de eso pero…tu vas a…- kaname alzo una sonrisa torva de autosuficiencia para infundirle calma, una que el no tenia en ese momento.

- Acaso crees que me casare con otra estando con alguien como tu? – reto divertido – no Yuuki…no me voy a casar, ese compromiso se anulara- aseguro- aunque por el momento no es seguro que lo sepan – pensó

- Has cambiado mucho- medito la castaña cálidamente ya mas tranquila- antes eras muy…reprimido-obediente- Yuuki soltó una risa reviviendo recuerdos- aunque ni tanto…de echo eras una vil serpiente que siempre quería que los demás pensasen que estabas bajo control pero en realidad solo aparentabas, haciéndome quedar como una hija rebelde y tu el hijo perfecto!- la sonrisa de kaname se torno arrogante mientras una ceja se alzaba juguetona- todo mundo contento y de todos modos te salías con la tuya!- acuso señalándolo con un dedo y el también rio – ¿que digo? No has cambiado nada! Solo que ahora expresas tu voluntad abiertamente y no la ocultas aparentando obediencia…viejo zorro- kaname se inclino depositando un tierno beso en los labios tersos de la chica.

- Al menos era mas obediente que tu – refuto molestándola

- Todo mundo era más obediente que yo – acepto volviendo a reír provocando otro beso mas intenso por parte del mayor.

- Entonces…-Yuuki lo miro directamente a los ojos- no vas a casarte con Sara? – kaname negó.

- No, Pero creo que por el momento, no es conveniente que ella lo sepa – señalo de repente serio, confundiéndola.

- ¿De que hablas?- kaname sonrió tristemente.

- Para que lo entiendas tienes que saber la verdad…a eso eh venido.- declaro y los ojos borgoña de la menor brillaron en respuesta.

- Es cierto…aun no me has dicho nada – acuso- lo había olvidado por esto de Sara – Yuuki se enderezo sentándose en la blanda cama seguida de su hermano quien, ya no sonreía.

- Si, ah llegado el momento… – dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Yuuki no dudo en tomarla.

- A donde vamos?- pregunto mientras ambos se levantaban de la cama. kaname apretó mas el agarre sobre ella pero evito mirarla, Yuuki podía sentir el miedo y la ansiedad emanar de el.

- Al final de mis pecados y al inicio de mi vida – murmuro tan bajo que a ella le costo entenderlo, Yuuki no dijo mas, desconcertada con aquellas palabras se limito a seguirlo, caminando de la mano por los pasillos interminables de la mansión mientras, ella era consiente de cómo avanzaban mas al subsuelo.

Kaname la guiaba firmemente con tan solo un paso de ventaja, con sus dedos largos y cálidos entrelazando los suyos, sus pasos acompasados hacían pequeños ecos a través de las paredes mientras, la mansión parecía mantenerse en calma, por primera vez Yuuki no se sentía tranquila ante aquella impresión, se sentía observada y la ansiedad carcomía su interior. Aun no se detenían lo cual la hizo preguntarse nuevamente a donde se dirigían, era extraño pero habían llegado a una zona a la cual nunca había puesto un pie, estaba muy alejada de lo que conocía, después de todo su hogar era enorme.

Yuuki se sentía dentro de un laberinto, caminando sin encontrar salidas, doblando en infinidades de esquinas y corredores, cuando menos se dio cuenta dejo de pensar y se limito a dejarse arrastrar, estaba segura que sin kaname no sabría como volver por lo cual su mano se aferro a la suya con mayor fuerza; tan ida andaba que no noto a tiempo cuando el cuerpo de su hermano se detuvo de improvisto y choco suavemente contra el.

- Ya llegamos… – dijo de repente el mayor con voz monocorde, Yuuki no sentía ninguna emoción confortante viniendo de el. su vista se alzo hacia enfrente con lentitud mientras sus ojos se entornaban observando cada detalle. kaname la había llevado frente a dos altas y anchas puertas de acero en cuales descansaban manijas de plata de un estilo muy anticuado. La nariz de Yuuki cosquilleo al ser consiente de que un leve y conocido aroma era expedido desde el interior colándose por los orificios, Era el aroma inconfundible de su hermano que salía de aquella habitación fortificada.

- Que significa esto?- pregunto la chica sin entender y kaname sonrió con tristeza.

- Aquí comenzó todo…de aquí me sacaron- murmuro y tomo una de las manijas abriendo una de las puertas, haciendo que el aroma se intensificara y les diera de lleno en la cara.

Cuando las luces se encendieron con tan solo poner un pie en el interior Yuuki ahogo una exclamación. Era un lugar que desentonaba totalmente con la mansión, terroso, lleno de raíces y pequeñas plantas por todos lados, con estructura rocosa por doquier y una gran roca caliza de forma rectangular que parecía a lo mucho alguna especie de…

- Kaname?- tanteo la castaña al sentirse diminuta de repente, la habitación parecía tener vida, no solo eso el aroma de kaname estaba en todas partes mesclado con otros incapaces de identificar, también sentía una esencia hueca rondar entre las paredes, en el suelo, arriba, todo, intimidándola…lo raro de la situación es que era como la de su hermano pero aquello era imposible o no?.- no entiendo nada…- murmuro bajando la mirada decepcionada de si misma, escucho una suave risa.

- Aun no eh empezado a explicar nada Yuuki – soltó el mayor mirándola con afecto y despejando por un momento todos sus miedos. la castaña le dedico una sonrisa mientras kaname la acercaba a la roca caliza en el centro de la habitación.- este lugar es…una tumba- empezó dejando caer su mano sobre la superficie de lo que según Yuuki era una mesa, acariciando lo que había sido construido para el- y esto que vez aquí…- dijo señalándolo con la mirada-…es mi ataúd…- confeso al fin y los ojos de Yuuki se agrandaron a mas no poder.

- Ataúd? ¿De que hablas?- exigió saber sin entender absolutamente nada mientras se soltaba inconscientemente de su agarre y sus pasos la hacían retroceder; si no fuera por el vinculo el pelinegro hubiese pensado que Yuuki se había asustado por su declaración, así que, pacientemente volvió a tomarla de la mano y la acerco a el para enfundarla en un abrazo.

- Prométeme que nada de lo que vayas a enterarte hoy te alejara de mi…- pidió con inseguridad siendo consiente de que aquello podría ser demasiado para ella pero, para su total consuelo ella murmuro un suave "lo prometo" mientras sus ojos encontraban los suyos algo consternados y sus manos rodeaban su cintura, su rostro cayo pesadamente sobre el suyo haciendo contacto con sus frentes y sus parpados no tardaron en cerrarse mientras su castaña aun lo miraba expectante.

- Los vampiros se trasmiten recuerdos, sentimientos y mucho mas a través de la sangre con tan solo pensar en ello o dejar fluir la mente, siempre ah sido así, sin embargo nunca dependí de aquel acto para hacerlo, siempre eh podido enlazar mi mente con otros con tan solo desearlo…es un don genuino, solo mío; pude recuperarlo cuando libere por completo mi aura, la parte sellada de mi alma- Yuuki escuchaba atenta intentando entender sus palabras - no puedo leer mentes, pero si puedo proyectar la mía, dentro o a través de otra; Lo hice con Marcus y lo hare contigo… –

- Marcus…- recordó Yuuki.

- Si Marcus…- el rostro de kaname corto toda distancia hasta que sus labios quedaron a un centímetro del encuentro, la respiración de Yuuki se volvió inevitablemente agitada mientras su corazón iniciaba un galope sin control.- te amo…- declaro con suma ternura provocando en ella un fuerte sonrojo- por eso… prefiero hacerlo de esta forma- termino uniendo finalmente sus labios en un beso. Por instinto propio sus cuerpos se pegaron aun mas sobrecogiéndose en el calor del otro, mientras las memorias de kaname no tardaban en aparecer en la mente de la castaña.

Yuuki cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando su mente se vio saturada ante miles de imágenes y sensaciones, vivencias y hechos olvidados en la historia que pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa proyectados en orden cronológico. Pudo ver los momentos más importantes y destacados en la vida del pelinegro sin omitir las escenas relacionadas con Marcus, los vampiros, su primera familia y sus inhumanos crímenes… kaname deseaba que supiera como había sido en el pasado y lo que ahora era en el presente, necesitaba que supiera cuanto había cambiado su mundo aunque no distaba mucho del anterior, ni siquiera el.

Kaname sentía las pequeñas convulsiones en el cuerpo de su hermana cuando aparecían las proyecciones de sus asesinatos y aquellos actos en los que fue vil, cruel y despiadado; al menos si Yuuki se sentía incapaz de cumplir con su promesa la habría besado por última vez.

El recuerdo que llego a Marcus también llego a ella causándole dolor y tristeza. Lagrimas de impotencia surcaron las tersas mejillas de la joven cuando presenciaba su ultimo aliento, mientras tanto kaname la arrastraba mas contra el, contra su protección y acercaba sus cuerpos a la piedra caliza e intencionadamente inclinaba a Yuuki con suavidad sin cortar el contacto sobre la lapida; con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Yuuki fue recostado sobre la superficie dura y fría de lo que había sido su tumba mientras el dejaba caer igualmente su cuerpo sobre el suyo sin imponer realmente su peso. Los labios de ambos seguían apresados cuando la vida del ancestro se esfumo para dar paso a un importante y decisivo suceso que marco la vida de la familia kuran tan solo hace mas de 18 años…

Fue ahí cuando Yuuki lo supo todo…supo de la ambición oculta de su tío, supo de cómo una noche de tormenta bajo hasta aquel lugar profanando el recinto, de cómo rido vacio la vida de varios sirvientes en cascadas de sangre fresca sobre el febril cadáver ya seco, incluso vio el toque final que marcaria el giro de la vida del pelinegro cuando rido se hizo una herida profunda en su propio pecho…

_"-quien eres?- pregunto con voz ronca un confundido purasangre por las distintas sensaciones que nuevamente su cuerpo casi muerto comenzaba a sentir abriéndose paso a la vida como el despertar de una rosa. Percibía como autómata el olor de la sangre, la sangre lo empapaba, la sangre lo nutria y estaba corriendo en su interior activando su cuerpo desgastado como la energía cinética a una maquina. _

_ _

- _Yo…-empezó el desconocido con una sonrisa torcida que irrito de sobremanera al ancestro- soy tu nuevo amo… – termino con arrogancia y en el acto aquellas palabras altivas provocaron un despliegue de poder que destrozo mas de la mitad de su brazo izquierdo, rasgando el hombro._

_ Rido recupero el equilibrio antes de que aquel ataque imprevisto lo tirara al suelo, soltando un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, sus labios se cerraron fuertemente evitando soltar algún grito de dolor. La figura del ancestro se mantenía imperturbable internamente molesta por su osadía, sus cabellos oscuros caían como cascadas hasta el suelo mientras su piel se regeneraba con lentitud. Fue entonces de que el antiguo purasangre fue consiente de algo, había vuelto a la vida, había consumido inconscientemente sangre, su cuerpo se regeneraba lenta e irrevocablemente pero ¿Cómo era posible? El carecía de corazón, debería estar echo polvo no? y además…no era suficiente, en su interior empezaba a nacer un hambre atroz, una sed que amenazaba con devorar todo por la falta de alimentación a través de tantos años de exilio en el laberno…de repente el rostro de la niña que lo había atormentado y obligado al sacrificio tan solo hace miles de años atrás volvió a su rostro fugaz y borroso pero reconocible y fue suficiente para que un miedo generoso se instalara en el, miedo por otros, por seres inocentes…kaname supo que no pasaría mucho para que sus instintos básicos de animal sobrepusieran a su raciocinio, dominándolo y convirtiéndolo en una bestia hasta que lograra saciar su hambre por completo. El pelinegro avanzo un paso hacia rido quien aun se mantenía en pie y vio como su cuerpo se terminaba de regenerar fácilmente, su ceño se frunció comprendiendo la horrorosa realidad; sacrificio, sangre, sacrificio….él…aquel insecto lo había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, había sacrificado inocentes para traerlo de vuelta y su sangre era la misma que ahora estaba corriendo por sus venas, sangre de un kuran…kuran que era inmune ante su poder por el hecho de ser quien lo trajo de vuelta, un sello, un pacto irrevocable de sangre…eso explicaba todo, si aquel asqueroso vampiro era parte de su línea sanguínea entonces al dar su sangre en el sello su corazón...fue entonces cuando kaname decidió callar su mente y escuchar a su cuerpo, el sonido inconfundible de débiles pero firmes latidos vibraron a través de su cuerpo llegando a su cerebro…volvía a tener un corazón. _

_Rido termino de incorporarse totalmente recuperado mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se elevaba en sus labios. _

_ _

- _Como ya sabrás los sangre pura no desaparecemos tan rápido como el resto de nuestra raza…-kaname le presto atención- cuando "moriste" y tu cuerpo quedo seco y vacio, mis antepasados…tu familia – señalo con burla- no perdieron tiempo en preparar tu cuerpo para que no se convirtiera en cenizas y perdurara a través de las épocas, fue muy difícil por lo que ce…hacer algo como aquello es impensable pero bueno…así somos los kuran no?- el ancestro gruño molesto, a rido le fue fácil adivinar que ya había caído en cuenta de todo, de su actual posición, de su esclavitud…- así que, luego de tenerte "listo" emigraron hasta aquí – sus brazos se expandieron para hacer énfasis en el lugar donde estaban- a una montaña donde nunca deja de nevar y cuyos intrincados caminos bordean sus faldas, y claro trajeron eso con ellos- señalo el ataúd de roca caliza detrás de kaname-… crearon este mausoleo debajo de la casa, para que nadie con malas intenciones como las mías pudiera encontrarte- soltó despectivamente- así que…bueno, esa es tu historia…supongo que ya no tienes mas dudas, mi sangre bombea tu cuerpo y regenero un nuevo corazón gracias al sello…no puedes matarme – soltó con superioridad mientras cada palabra era impregnada por la burla y la soberbia.- sin mencionar claro…que debes tener mucha sed – rido suspiro y chasqueo la lengua fingiendo en un ademan de frívola preocupación. _

_Kaname estaba iracundo, deseaba acabar con aquel sujeto que para su propia desgracia era parte de su familia, pero ni siquiera de eso era capaz y menos en aquel estado ¿Qué podría hacer?. De algo estaba seguro…rido tampoco le haría daño….si lo había traído de vuelta es porque lo necesitaba, así que, solo quedaba una salida que lo libraría de asesinar por alimentación. – quieres que te lleve afuera para alimentarte- ofreció con siniestra intención pero el ancestro ni siquiera se molesto en responder tan solo concentro sus pocas energías para realizar otro acto impensable no anotado en el registro de la familia kuran. _

_El cuerpo de kaname brillo en singular luz para ir disminuyendo en su propio tamaño; no paso mucho tiempo en la que su alta y madura figura desapareció dejando a un pequeño e indefenso bulto cubierto por completo por sus propios ropajes, rido no entendía que había pasado hasta que escucho el molesto llanto de un bebe…_

_Esa misma noche, ya sea por el destino o los dioses y su singular sentido del humor, la monarca kuran se encontraba en labor de parto, rodeada de parteras y sirvientes humanas para evitar la tentación de la sangre que seguía desbordando y manchando las blancas sabanas de la cama, haruka se encontraba caminando en círculos impaciente en otra habitación rezando porque su primogénito naciera con vida aunque eran pocas las probabilidades, los purasangre tenían el defecto de que muchos de sus primeros partos eran fallidos y este era el primero de su esposa. Tan atormentado estaba que no reparo en la figura de su hermano y mucho menos en su oculta aura que se movía por la mansión cargando el frágil cuerpecito de un bebe, ni tampoco cuando paso frente a su habitación, ni escucho el ruido de puertas al ser abiertas por causa de la tormenta de nieve…_

_Lo demás era simple de proveer; el bebe de Yuuri y haruka nació muerto, rido suplanto el cadáver por el cuerpecito que pertenecía al ancestro, borro las memorias de las humanas presentes silenciosamente en presencia de una Yuuri quien había perdido el conocimiento tan solo con dar a luz y un haruka distante en otro cuarto, rido solo tuvo que darle una palmada al bebe para escucharlo llorar y todos fueron traídos a la realidad, sacados de una especie de trance que había envueltos sus mentes…para cuando las parteras y sirvientas volvieron a tener conciencia, rido ya no estaba, sin embargo…Yuuri sostenía con una radiante sonrisa a quien ella había creído y seguía creyendo su primogénito en sus brazos, mientras lo arrullaba para que dejara de llorar… "_

Kaname bloqueo la corriente de sus recuerdos parándolos en seco, lo que vendría a continuación como porque le pusieron irónicamente Kaname y sus vivencias infantiles su hermana ya las conocía, sus padres no dudaban en restregárselos cada ves que podían en alguna cena familiar o momentos compartidos.

El pelinegro separo suavemente sus húmedos labios de los sonrosados de su hermana sin separarse demasiado, Yuuki aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos y el no pudo mas que esperar a que ella lo encarara.

Con una lentitud desesperante Yuuki fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco mientras sus labios se cerraban por completo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron anhelantes sin emitir palabra, ninguno emitía alguna clase de emoción que no fuera más que miedo, tristeza y nostalgia.

Kaname debía admitir que temía más que nunca la idea de que su hermana ya no quisiera estar a su lado pero todo pensamiento negativo voló lejos al sentir la caricia propinada por la cálida mano de la castaña que se elevo hasta su rostro para acariciarlo.

Yuuki le acaricia tiernamente una mejilla mientras una sonrisa se elevaba con lentitud en sus labios.

-Yuuki….-empezó el mayor suavemente pero la castaño sello sus labios con un dedo callándolo. Yuuki no podía negar que aquellas revelaciones eran demasiado perturbadoras, pero lo mas importante era Kaname, que estaba a su lado y había decidido mostrarle todo aquello…no sabia si sorprenderse o no de lo de su tío rido, el jamás fue de su agrado, lo sentía demasiado hipócrita pero…que estuviera tramando contra su familia a sus espaldas era algo sumamente preocupante y ahora que sabia todo aquello empezaba a creer que su tío había estado haciendo mas que aquella profanación hace años. Algo le decía a la menor de los kuran que rido tenía algo que ver con los últimos sucesos que les rodeaban.

- Shhhh….no tienes que decir nada…no te preocupes, eso no cambia nada- tranquilizo y Kaname se sintió en un mundo irreal.

- No te das cuenta?- no podía creer que a ella no le importara – tu hermano murió, no soy tu verdadero hermano, ni siquiera pertenezco a este tiempo…¿en serio no te importa?- pregunto escéptico y ella negó distorsionando su sonrisa a una sonrisa triste.

- Kaname, ya todo eso paso, es algo increíble lo que tuviste que soportar por años…-murmuro resentidamente si antes rido le desagradaba ahora lo detestaba por haberle atormentado la vida al pelinegro- ahora entiendo porque eres tan talentoso -bromeo haciendo referencia a sus poderes – lo único que me importa y por lo que doy gracias es que estas aquí conmigo, se que las cosas debían ser así… sino hubiera sido hija única y…nunca te hubiera conocido – las mejillas de Yuuki se tiñeron irremediablemente ofreciendo una vista demasiado tentadora para el vampiro quien entrecerró los ojos.

- Soy un monstruo…-finalizo como ultimo atisbo de duda y esta ves Yuuki lo tomo de los cabellos y lo jalo hacia ella besándolo en un corto pero insinuante beso.

- Eras un monstruo – corrigió la castaña a tan solo centímetros de sus labios haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento- ya no lo eres…al menos no tanto – rio con aquella risa de cascabel y Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, aquella mujer era totalmente maravillosa…- por favor, siempre supe que era un bastardo….-siguió esta vez con un poco de seriedad- no me importa – declaro mirándolo y el mayor tembló de puro placer insano - te amo tal cual eres o en lo que hayas sido o pretendas convertirte – termino solemne, Kaname se inclino nuevamente para volver a fundirlos en un beso suave y cálido, demostrando lo agradecido que estaba.

- Me alegro que me aceptes por propia voluntad- confeso de repente- ya que, me resulta mas cómodo que obligarte a estar a mi lado de todos modos – bromeo haciéndola reír, pero Yuuki sabia que el hablaba en serio, y no se sorprendió, tomando en cuanta que había visto como había sido en el pasado.

- Lo que tu digas kuran…-siguió el juego con voz ronca provocando deseo por parte del mayor.- lo único que quiero ahora…- sus mejillas se tiñeron tal cual amapolas y su corazón empezó a galopar fuera de control- es que estemos juntos… – declaro simplemente pero ambos sabían que escondía aquella insinuación. El corazón de Kaname se puso a la altura de su hermana en velocidad y ajetreo. Yuuki ya sabia la verdad o al menos casi toda, aun faltaban detalles con respecto a rido. Kaname alzo una ceja divertido.

- ¿Ahora?- torturo provocando en ella un mojin resentido.

- Ahora…-exigió y el rio escéptico, negando con la cabeza a pesar de que era lo que mas deseaba en todo el mundo.

- No quieres saber antes los últimos acontecimientos y los planes recientes de rido?- tanteo y ella se mostro algo dudativa por unos segundos pero luego negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Ya habrá tiempo –aseguro firmemente sonrojándose mas por prácticamente estar pidiéndole a Kaname que hicieran el amor en ese instante. – Kaname…-ronroneo intencionalmente para acabar con el juego y a la humillación a la que era sometida, sin obstáculos de por medio se sentía impaciente.- hazme tuya…ahora – termino y supo que aquello había sido suficiente al ver el brillo peligroso pero, sensual en las fosas profundas y rojizas que eran los ojos de su hermano mayor.

- Como quieras princesa…-declaro inclinándose para apresar sus labios en un beso candente y arrebatador; los labios de Kaname eran agiles sobre los suyos mientras su cuerpo se terminaba de pegar sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas para facilitar el roce osado de sus sexos intermediados por sus propias prendas, los labios de Yuuki soltaron un ahogado gemido cuando el purasangre empezó a moverse sobre ella, ya no sentía la dureza ni el frio bajo su espalda, olvido por completo donde se encontraban y tal vez aquello ayudo a darle un torcido morbo a la situación. La lengua de Kaname profano gustosa su cavidad mientras sus manos se desplegaban por todos su cuerpo sobre la ropa detallándola. Las manos de Yuuki se aferraron con desesperación enterrándose en sus oscuros mechones y atrayéndolo mas mientras sus caderas iniciaban inconscientemente un placentero y lento compas. Finalmente las manos de Kaname se introdujeron por debajo de la ropa de la castaña; bajo el abrigo que había quedado en el perchero de la entrada de la mansión Yuuki llevaba puesto un simple vestido de tela gris y unos blue jeans, gracias a la calefacción de la casa podía hasta ir desnuda si quería y nunca sentiría el frio. Yuuki abrió mas las piernas y las doblo a ambos lados de la cintura del mayor para que kaname pudiera empezar a quitarle las botas de montaña, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió al cierre de su pantalón. El quitarle el blue jeans le fue molestosamente difícil teniendo que arrastrarla hacia arriba para quedar ella sentada y el de rodillas pero logro deslizarlos por sus esbeltas piernas sin tener que dejar de besarse, dejándolas al descubierto y con la única defensa inferior de sus bragas rosadas de algodón. Cuando hubo terminado con aquella labor kaname volvió a inclinarla sobre la superficie caliza con suavidad y sus manos recorrieron ansiosas el terciopelo de sus muslos deslizándolos sin descanso hasta llegar a su trasero donde deposito un posesivo apretón para luego ascender hasta su espalda, mandando descargas sin piedad por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, los suspiros de Yuuki morían en la boca de Kaname mientras el aire vaciaba por completo sus pulmones y prometían en conjunto poder resistir un poco más. Cuando las manos de kaname llegaron al ensamblaje del sujetador de la chica, Yuuki se ocupo en desabotonar su camisa marfil y deslizarla con suavidad por sus hombros acariciando la piel bajo sus dedos, sus labios reacios a separarse se mantenían en aquella danza frenética y competencia de lenguas.

El sujetador de la castaña se aflojo pero aun tenia el vestido gris puesto imposibilitando el escape, kaname gruño cuando el aire fue necesario y tuvo que separarse al fin de su hermana, ambos respiraban imposiblemente agitados con los corazones a mil, aprovecho para levantarle los brazos y deslizar la tela por sus extremidades y luego llego el turno del sujetador para quitárselo rápidamente, en segundos ambos se encontraban expuestos y Yuuki no tardo en abrasarse instintivamente a kaname intentando encubrir su desnudez muerta de vergüenza y kaname no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, el aun tenia puesto los pantalones y el único estorbo que evitaba que pudiera tener el cuerpo de su hermana en su totalidad era aquellas molestas bragas…era exquisita la sensación de los suaves pechos de su hermana hacer presión en su pecho a causa de su frenética respiración.

Kaname presiono su entrepierna contra las sonrosadas bragas que empezaban humedecerse conforme el calor entre las piernas de la castaña aumentaba. El mayor supo que ahora debía ir más lento.

Con suma ternura separo a Yuuki unos centímetros para poder apreciarla, Yuuki no podría estar más roja.

- Eres tan hermosa…- murmuro el mayor sin dejar de detallarla con los ojos totalmente extasiado, llevo con suavidad una mano a sus cabellos para deslizarla con lentitud tortuosa hasta su cuello, su hombro y mas abajo hasta que llego al monte de sus pechos , Yuuki se preguntaba que pensaba hacer cuando de improvisto kaname apretó entre dos dedos sin piedad un pezón; la espalda de Yuuki se arqueo sin poder evitarlo mientras sus labios soltaban un claro gemido, kaname sonrió satisfecho mientras su otra manos se deformaba en una afilada garra y con ella decidió ahorrarse el trabajo y simplemente desgarrar la ultima prenda, kaname rasgo con facilidad la braga de algodón y la retiro dejando a Yuuki a su total merced, el cuerpo de la princesa temblaba levemente llena de muchas emociones y sensaciones, anhelante del momento mas que nada.

Kaname volvió a unírsele haciendo presión entre sus sexos, Yuuki tuvo que morderse el labio evitando soltar algún sonido bochornoso pero kaname negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonriendo con maldad.

- No, no, no Yuuki, no hagas eso, me tientas… – amenazo juguetón esbozando aquella sonrisa ladina que la derretía. Yuuki temiendo aquello aunque, una parte de ella tenia curiosidad de que tanto podía hacer, soltó su labio dejándolo en libertad, kaname volvió a presionar y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido placentero. La garganta del pelinegro dejo salir un ronroneo profundo mientras su rostro se inclinaba sobre el pecho errático de la menor y sus cabellos caían en su piel provocándole cosquillas.

- Que va a…ah!- los pensamientos de Yuuki fueron interrumpidos y suplantados por un grito cuando los labios del mayor apresaron el pezón suplantando sus propios dedos y la misma mano que había desgarrado su braga volvía a la normalidad para apresar con toda la palma el otro pecho apretujándolo con fuerza. La espalda de Yuuki volvió a arquearse dolorosamente mientras la lengua vivaz de su hermano se movía con rapidez sobre el hinchado y sonrosado pezón aun preso en la calidez de su boca. Kaname mordisqueo, succiono y jalo insaciable mientras su mano de dedicaba a acariciar, torturar y tomar posesivamente el otro pecho de la castaña, Yuuki no podía dejar de jadear, de gemir de suspirar al borde de la locura. Sus pensamientos se habían nublado por completo, no era capaz de pensar solo sentir, sus piernas se enrollaron en torno al cuerpo de su hermano presionándolo contra ella. Por el continuo y persistente rose el olor de un matiz húmedo comenzó a expandirse con fuerza llegando hasta las fosas nasales del pelinegro deteniéndolo en seco, era un aroma exquisito, embriagante, casi podía jurar que lo llamaba…kaname hizo un ademan de que descendería pero las piernas de Yuuki lo apresaron en el acto temerosa de que aquel placer se detuviera, kaname le sonrió con amor, mientras volvía a su labor a aquella tortura placentera a la que la sometía. El pelinegro nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso y atractivo que los gemidos de su castaña que se expandían como coro cada vez más fuertes.

Finalmente kaname volvió a sus labios con la intención de devorarles y mandarle el mensaje explicito de que había llegado el momento…

- ¿Estas lista?- ronroneo con ternura sobre su boca y ella sonrió.

- Si…- dijo con simpleza y su hermano volvió a besarla hambriento. Yuuki correspondía el beso con toda la voluntad de la que fue capaz mientras sus brazos rodeaban el fino y largo cuello del pelinegro enterrando sus dedos nuevamente en la espesura de su cabello.

La cintura de kaname se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de la joven mientras una mano bajaba hasta el cierre de su pantalón deslizándolo para dejar en libertad su ya hinchada y suplicante anatomía. Al ascender sus dedos rosaron más que los suaves vellos de la intimidad de la castaña haciéndola vibrar en ansiedad y delicia. Los labios de kaname descendieron de los tersos labios hasta el mentón de Yuuki para mordisquearlo y luego ir en descenso depositando cortos besos, bajando por su coronilla hasta la cavidad de su cuello dejando un camino húmedo tras de si; empezó a besarla sobre la yugular que mandaba descargar eléctricas hasta la punta de sus pies con el objetivo de poder escuchar con todo deleite cada gemido de la boca de Yuuki y poder saborear su esencia en el momento indicado.

La punta del miembro del pelinegro llego hasta los pliegues de la intimidad de su hermana mientras kaname aun seguía besando su cuello y los ojos de la menor se cerraron en anticipación; el aroma mesclado de ambos se intensifico, desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos y rodeándolos a ambos.

- Te amo Yuuki…- murmuro el mayor contra su piel y la castaña sintió sus ojos arder súbitamente, deseaba llorar…llorar de alegría y felicidad.

- Yo mas…- logro decir antes de que su voz se quebrara y el miembro duro y palpitante del pelinegro se adentro en su interior haciéndose espacio entre la calidez y la humedad. Yuuki jadeo cuando se sintió invadida y su cuerpo se tenso totalmente cuando kaname encontró la obstrucción del velo de su inocencia.

Kaname lamio con lentitud el cuello de su hermana listo para hacer la profanación, intentando calmarla, repartió tiernos besos y la abrazo contras si con fuerza brindándolo protección. Tan concentrado estaba en aquel mundo intimo de placer en el que solo existían el y Yuuki que no fue capaz de prever el furioso despliegue de poder que llego a ellos de algún punto fijo y con fiereza, los sentidos de kaname aletearon demasiado tarde y demasiado lentos como si salieran de un pesado letargo y apenas pudo ser capaz de apretar el cuerpo menudo de su hermana contra el suyo e impulsarlos a ambos en el aire, sus cuerpos rodaron elevados por unos segundos mientras, el ensordecedor bombardeo inundaba sus oídos, el ruido de la roca estallando en miles de pedazos tal cual provocado por bombas invadió el lugar juntos con miles de pedazos esparcidos por la habitación seguidos de una espesa estela de polvo y partículas. Cuando la gravedad los impulso al suelo kaname giro para que su cuerpo fuera el que sufriera el daño y proteger a su castaña.

Sus cuerpos cayeron con fuerza y violencia sobre los restos afilados y distorsionados de lo que antes había sido una tumba, perforando la tersa piel morena del pelinegro creando heridas, cortes y futuros moretones. Kaname apretó los dientes evitando soltar gemidos lastimeros mientras su espalda cargaba con todo el daño y se preocupaba de que aun no hubiera escuchado ningún sonido emitido por Yuuki.

- Yuuki estas bien?- pregunto con sus sentidos alerta y la preocupación a flor de piel, tomo con decisión el rostro gacho de su hermana para descubrir que finas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. – Yuuki? Acaso te lastimaste?- pregunto con desespero ya que no decía nada, ella negó aun con los ojos vidriosos, el inconfundible aroma de la sangre y no la suya llamo su atención haciéndolo bajar la vista solo para ver la unión de sus cuerpos y cayo en cuenta de la situación; estaba a punto de entrar en ella con delicadeza cuando el ataque los interrumpió haciéndolo caer al suelo con toda la presión de sus cuerpos ejerciendo fuerza en contra de ellos, kaname había entrado irremediablemente y por completo en Yuuki rasgando con violencia el velo que la separaba de convertirse en una mujer. Por ende la sangre que percibía era la prueba de que su hermosa hermana ya no era virgen. Aun unidos kaname tomo el rostro de la castaña y la beso con intensidad.

- Perdona Yuuki no fue mi intención – pidió sintiendo culpabilidad y ella negó nuevamente.

- No kaname, no ah sido culpa tuya, además de todos modos iba a doler…- comento avergonzada, Yuuki intento sonreír mientras se limpiaba rápidamente sus lagrimas – que ah pasado?- pregunto asustada y aquella pregunta hizo volver a su hermano a la realidad.

- Ponte tu ropa rápido – ordeno mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su vestido y subía su cremallera, Yuuki obedeció sin chistar, ninguno de los dos podía sentir alguna especie de aura y la estela de polvo aun no se despejaba por completo, pero estaban seguros de que lo que sea o quien sea que los hubiera atacado estaba esperándolos del otro lado de la estela. Yuuki termino de ponerse el vestido al tiempo que el polvo desaparecía hasta dejar una visión decente de los hechos. Del otro lado mirándolos amenazadoramente con sus zafiros velados en rojo se encontraba Sara shirabuki justo en el marco de la entrada con ambos portones metálicos abiertos. ¿Cómo es que no habían reparado en nada? Simple solo existían ellos dos y el mundo podía irse al infierno.

- Sara…- musito con ira contenida el pelinegro mientras las heridas en su espalda terminaban de cerrarse, con su pecho aun descubierto y sin camisa, tomo a Yuuki por el brazo y la coloco delicadamente tras el en un ademan protector, Yuuki se dejo hacer sin protestar con la mitad de sus piernas descubiertas y una ausencia total de ropa interior.

- Perra maldita! - rugió Sara contrastando con su aparente calma y dejando liberar por fin su aura furiosa. Kaname soltó un peligroso rugido en respuesta.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses –amenazo con voz profunda y peligrosa logrando intimidarla un poco y mas cuando el purasangre desprendió sin reparo su oscura y poderosa aura llenando la habitación y opacando la suya, Sara volvió a gruñir…no era estúpida…pero eso no se iba a quedarse así…

- Vas a pagar esta humillación kaname… – escupió con odio y demencia contenida mientras con una sonrisa maligna se giraba con elegancia y con pasos dignos de una princesa abandonaba el lugar alejándose…kaname supo que al final nuevamente todo había terminado yendo a la fregada…pero de algo era consiente…no debía subestimar a Sara…

- La guerra ah iniciado…- murmuro luego de largos segundos en silencio. Yuuki lo miro mientras tomaba su mano.

- Vamos a tu habitación… – pidió la chica con vos suave como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera cosa de todos los días. Kaname se sorprendió enarcando una ceja ante su propuesta pero, cuando denoto nuevamente las hermosas piernas descubiertas de su hermana y los atrayentes matices que desprendían mando el raciocinio al demonio…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.o.x

Una iracunda shirabuki se movía a toda prisa por los extensos corredores con toda la intensión de abandonar aquella mansión.

Con su ego herido hasta lo imposible y su rabia llenando cada recoveco de su ser lo único que deseaba Sara era llegar hasta rido y ayudarle mas que complacida en cualquier plan retorcido que sabia tenia en mente. Estaba impaciente por contarle sus sospechas sobre kaname y de lo último que había pasado entre ellos.

-maldita perra – volvió a pensar por enésima vez mientras su estilizada figura llegaba al fin hasta la entrada de la mansión donde la ama de llaves hacia guardia. Odiaba a Yuuki! Odiaba a kaname! Odiaba a los kuran! Se encargaría de hacer sufrir al vampiro antes de someterlo a su voluntad porque…eso era lo que iba a ser, kaname seria suyo quisiera o no!

- Aun lado! – rugió innecesariamente ya que la señora jamás se atrevería a cruzarse en su camino al menos que fuera en defensa de sus señores. Con una inclinación de cabeza despidieron a Sara quien con tan solo llegar al exterior no tardo en ser recibida por una elegante limosina blanca.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x

Yuuki se había puesto sus blue jeans aunque prefirió no ponerse el sujetador, sus braguitas eran un asunto perdido….ella y un kaname completamente vestido avanzaron en dirección a la habitación del mayor, apresurados y prácticamente ansiosos, reían irracionalmente divertidos ante la idea de que pudieran ser descubierto por algún sirviente o sus propios padres, se movían como si fuesen agentes de contrabando.

Kaname y Yuuki avanzaron por el gran salón y pararon en seco cuando dispuestos a subir las escaleras principales que los llevarían al tercer piso interceptaron a sus padres a mitad de las mismas justamente en descenso. Haruka ayudaba a apoyarse a una débil Yuuri quien tosía fuertemente, sus ojos luchaban por ocultar cierta debilidad y al igual que su mujer sentía el cuerpo cada vez mas pesado pero, no se lo haría saber aun, solo la preocuparía más y ella era más importante en aquel momento.

- Mama?- llamo una sorprendida castaña a su madre mientras esperaba que sus progenitores terminaran de bajar hasta llegar a su nivel. La preocupación lleno sus ojos al verla tosiendo no recordando nunca algo parecido. – ¿mama estas bien?- pregunto preocupada y Yuuri dejo de toser forzosamente para obligarse a sonreír.

- Si, no te preocupes…– empezó restándole importancia- estoy bien – mintió y kaname lo supo, algo extraño les había echo rido, algo que calaba hondo y que no les permitía reconocer su vinculo, ni sus nuevos aromas, Yuuki aun no sabia que rido le había echo algo a sus padres, haruka aun insistía en ocultarlo y aparentar normalidad. - solo es un simple catarro – menciono haciendo que la joven purasangre se preguntara extrañada si los purasangres podían enfermarse…al parecer si…solo que no muy seguido…

- Pero nunca te había pasado…no al menos que yo recuerde!- objeto y Yuuri volvió a negar temerosa de recaer en cualquier momento frente a sus hijos.

- Yuuki estoy bien – insistió con voz suave enternecida de la preocupación de su hija menor – tu padre me llevara a un chequeo de todos modos- calmo pero Yuuki frunció el ceño no muy segura así que su padre deicidio intervenir.

- Si, no te preocupes, justo la llevare al medico - apoyo su padre no queriendo preocupar aun a sus hijos, obviamente no hablaba del medio humano del pueblo, irían con un vampiro especialista que de seguro podría darles un mejor diagnostico de su salud. la castaña se tranquilizo ante sus palabras sintiéndose algo paranoica.

- Esta bien…-acepto de mala manera recordando sus anteriores intenciones y sonrojándose en el acto – mejor apresúrense!- motivo ansiosa de que se fueran antes que pudieran caer en cuenta del olor de la excitación de ambos aunque lo dudaba ni siquiera reparaban en su vinculo…lo cual la extrañaba sobremanera y intuyo que tal ves su hermano sabia el motivo.

- Ya nos vamos, Tranquila, no tardaremos, pórtense bien… – pidió su padre sintiéndose aliviado libre del interrogatorio llevando a Yuuri aun con delicadeza para atravesar el recibidor. No fue hasta que escucharon las puertas de la entrada cerrarse tras sus padres que Yuuki se atrevió a dirigirse a kaname.

- Kaname que sucede? Aun no entiendo porque no pueden sentir nuestra unión – pregunto totalmente extrañada y kaname pareció meditarlo.

- Rido les hizo algo – declaro simplemente perturbándolo por completo. Yuuki maldijo nuevamente a su tío en su fuero interno mientras la rabia y la ira se instalaba en su pecho.

- Bastardo! Que fue lo que les ah echo- pregunto enojada y preocupada a la vez pero kaname negó con la cabeza en una negativa.

- No lo ce…- confeso- no ce que ah pasado, pretendo averiguarlo – tranquilizo acariciando su brazo- todo estará bien Yuuki…confía en mi – dijo intentando confortarla, Yuuki agacho la mirada.

- Tengo miedo…- volvió a decir- no quiero que rido los lastime…mucho menos a ti…me siento…impotente- kaname la asió contra el y la abrazo con fuerza enterrando el rostro en sus largos cabellos.

- Shhh…-arrullo – yo también tengo miedo…- y era cierto tenia miedo- pero no permitiré que rido se salga con la suya, estamos juntos en esto ahora- dijo y supo que aquello la animaría dando efecto, Yuuki levanto la vista entornándolo con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Es cierto…- dijo acariciando su mejilla y uniendo sus labios con los suyos…en aquel beso no paso mas de un minuto para que ambos volvieran a recordar y arder en el mismo deseo que los había invadido tan solo unos momentos.

- Ahora…-ronroneo kaname contra su oído- tenemos algo que hacer antes de que todo el infierno de inicio – recordó y ella asintió solemne mientras volvía a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba…debían darse prisa…la guerra les pisaba los talones y aun peor…sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento.

Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante la ironía de que todos abandonaban la mansión aquel día dejándolos solos y a merced de sus pasiones.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

Kaname entro a su oscura habitación besando con desenfreno los labios de una castaña quien lo retenía con sus piernas por la cintura y sus brazos apresaban firmemente su cuello. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban contra el contacto del otro mientras kaname la llevaba hacia su cama y la depositaba con suavidad sobre el blando colchón. El mayor se separo de Yuuki por unos segundos.

- Esto es una locura…- comento sin importarle realmente y la menor sonrió.

- Lo ce, me declaro loca oficial…porque eh anhelado esto por meses- dijo y volvió a besarlo procreando el mismo proceso que tuvieron en el mausoleo.

Kaname permitió que Yuuki hiciera rodar sus cuerpos quedando esta vez ella arriba. La castaña no perdió tiempo para quitarle el vestido y deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando nuevamente expuesta pero sin ningún rastro de pudor que la hiciese sentir avergonzada esta vez, ella le pertenecía a kaname y por fin consumarían aquella pertenencia.

- Juegas con el demonio Yuuki…– ronroneo el mayor cuando esta vez era el, el que los hacia rodar recuperando su dominio desde arriba, el pecho de Yuuki subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada mientras sus cabellos se esparcían por la cama y sus mejillas se teñían de un tentador rojo. Kaname se quito por su mismo su camisa tirándola sin importarle donde pudiera quedar y acto seguido se levanto de la cama quedando de pie frente a esta. Kaname sonrió ladinamente cuando el cuerpo completo de la castaña quedo a la vista desde un excelente Angulo y Yuuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta lo imposible a pesar de todo, su corazón volvía ser frenético pero no quitaba la mirada encima de kaname quien llevo sus manos hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón.

- Creo que es justo que ambos estemos en las misma condiciones – comento sensualmente el mayor mientras su hermana devoraba con los ojos cada centímetro de piel morena, especialmente su pecho descubierto, sus fornidos brazos, su abdomen plano y sus estrechos hombros…kaname era toda una obra de arte y no pudo reprimir las ansias de volver a pasar sus dedos por aquel pecho y apretar aquellas tetillas como justo el había echo con las suyas.

Para su tormento o placer insano el purasangre desabrocho con paciencia su pantalón deslizándolo por su cintura junto con su ropa interior acariciando sus piernas hasta el final de sus fuertes pantorrillas, Yuuki pensaba que iba a morir ante los imposibles y descabellados latidos de su corazón; kaname termino de apartar la prenda enderezándose y quedando totalmente expuesto a sus ojos…

- Eres hermoso…- soltó sin pensar la castaña y kaname sonrió tiernamente mientras avanzaba y se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama, el pelinegro se dejo caer con suavidad sobre ella y la calidad de ambos cuerpos los arropo a ambos, sus sexos entraron en contacto y supieron que ya no soportarían por mucho tiempo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.

El silencio de la enorme mansión era apenas alterado por sonidos ahogados, parecían murmullos fantasmales, como si fueran producto de la mente, sin embargo eran reales, aunque la servidumbre por propio instinto de supervivencia jamás cometería la imprudencia de comentar o preguntar.

La habitación del príncipe purasangre guardaba el secreto, secreto prohibido pero que para ellos dos era algo que desde hace mucho pedían sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Yuuki había irremediablemente vuelto a desprender aquel matiz húmedo y esta vez kaname perdió el control. El mayor había descubierto que era producto del interior de la castaña e intento probar cuanto mas podía producir, deseaba mas de aquel aroma, lo fascinaba, lo excitaba, era un perfecto afrodisiaco, Yuuki no pudo hacer mucho ante el pequeño experimento de su hermano dejando escapar sin poder contenerse interminables gemidos descubriendo ambos lo sensible de la zona, mientras en respuesta su cuerpo se arqueaba fuertemente.

luego de segundos de elaborada practica por parte de kaname la menor sentía que iba a volverse loca, las dedos de kaname en su interior no cesaban de moverse, e incluso, parecía que cada vez iban mas rápido-kaname…-sentía que algo en su interior iba a estallar, sin embargo era lo más placentero y torturante que había experimentado nunca, no deseaba que su hermano parase, ella planeaba llegar mas allá. Kaname sonrió internamente mientras no se perdía ningún gesto ni detalle de la castaña, estaba extasiado, Yuuki era hermosa y tenerla ahí, totalmente suya con sus dedos explorando libremente su húmedo interior, poder oler a gusto ese matiz húmedo viniendo de su intimidad, era algo que nunca pensó que podría pasar-me gusta ese olor…-acepto en un murmullo que Yuuki no pudo oír bien porque sus gemidos lo opacaban, kaname se inclino por un momento mas abajo del ombligo de la chica e inspiro profundamente, ese aroma húmedo lo iba a volverlo loco..Tenía que probarlo, tenerlo en su propio paladar y degustarlo como deseaba hacerlo.

rápidamente saco sus mojados dedos y los suplanto por su boca, Yuuki iba a protestar al sentir la ausencia de su tacto y como el placer la abandonaba con peligrosidad de llevarla a la locura, cuando la lengua de kaname acariciando su clítoris y sus labios hicieron que soltara otro gemido aun mas fuerte –voy…voy…- ¿iba a que? Hasta ahora sentía que llegaba a sus limites, que moriría de tanto tortuoso placer, y ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cómo expresarlo? No lo sabia; recordó esas charlas con sus compañeras de la escuela y se pregunto si eso era lo que iba a pasar, era su primera experiencia y nunca le informaron mucho sobre aquello, era un tema muy tabú para personas tan recatadas como su familia, prohibido, justo como lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano…si Haruka y Yuuri supieran…

Kaname adivino por experiencia a que se refería y se apresuro a saborearla, cuando quedo mas o menos satisfecho se separo y Yuuki sintió nuevamente que moría, pero algo diferente entro en su interior, algo mas grande que la lengua ágil y voraz de kaname, y mas grueso que sus largos dedos.

Kaname la embistió y entro total y fácilmente en ella, esta vez sin obstáculo de por medio, la humedad le permitió deslizarse en su interior con deliciosa facilidad, ambos gimieron en el acto.

El pelinegro la abrazo contra si mientras sus labios buscaban con desespero los de Yuuki fundiéndose en un apasionado y necesitado beso mientras empezaba a moverse con ritmo lento y acompasado. Para cuando lo noto a ambos les costaba respirar y Yuuki apenas pudo emitir un sensual y suplicante.

- Más…más rápido por favor…-pidió apretándolo contra ella, kaname no dudo en obedecerla aumentando con facilidad el ritmo de sus embestidas acercando al cielo. las piernas de la chica envolvieron su cintura mientras kaname la envestía cada vez mas rápido y con mayor fuerza, tuvieron que separar sus bocas cuando los gemidos de ambos empezaron a llenar la habitación en total y hermosa sincronización mientras un velo de sudor perlaba sus cuerpos.-te amo Yuuki…-susurro sin cansarse de recordárselo, bajando a su oído y su mano ascendió para acariciar su cabello, la otra se acerco a su pecho y se dedico a degustarse torturando uno de los pezones de la chica.

Yuuki no paraba de gemir, estaba tocando el cielo, no podía creer que todo eso fuese realidad…después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a eso…luego de todo los problemas…hasta había pensado por unos segundos que la única forma de estar juntos seria en un campo de batalla y ninguno sin pulso pero, allí estaban, amándose… –yo…también…-logro apenas decir mientras sus dedos se aferraban con desesperación a los oscuros cabellos del chico…se acercaba…ya no aguantaba mas ….kaname sonrió complacido mientras, el calor se infiltraba en su corazón, sus gemidos se unieron de nuevo a los de la chica- nos vamos a venir juntos…espérame un poco mas, solo un poco –pidió embistiéndola mas fuerte y rápido, Yuuki no entendía como lograr aquello pero se concentro en tratar se sofocar el estallido que sabia que estaba a solo un paso, no paso mucho cuando a ambos les llego de repente el orgasmo llevándolos a otro mundo donde solo existían las sensación provocadas por el otro…kaname beso rápidamente a Yuuki en un beso posesivo ahogando el grito de placer que empezaba a nacer, mordió la lengua de la chica con uno de sus colmillos y la sangre broto permitiéndole degustar el placer de ella atreves de sus sentidos, su sangre….su deliciosa sangre…

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre las suaves sabanas, kaname encima de Yuuki, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Por unos minutos intentaron recuperar el aliento hasta que Yuuki sintió como kaname salía lentamente de ella y algo espeso y caliente salía de su interior escurriendo por sus piernas. Kaname los acomodo en la cama llevándolos hasta donde estaban las almohadas y recostándose correctamente, se acomodo junto a ella y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras, los cubría a ambos con una sabana…-te amo…-volvió a repetir el dueño de los ojos borgoña, Yuuki intento mirarlo pero por la posición que estaban no veía mas allá de su coronilla, sonrió como tonta llena de felicidad a pesar de que estaban frente a una encarnizada guerra, a pesar que los shirabuki ya estaban en su contra y a pesar de que sabia que sus padres no tardarían en llegar. A pesar de todo Yuuki se permitió descansar su cabeza sobre la de su hermano y suspirar totalmente complacida…quien hubiera imaginado que luego de todo lo ocurrido podría estar así, libremente con su hermano?…ya no le importaba nada, estarían juntos, de eso se encargaría ella.

-kaname yo quería…-no termino de hablar cuando el ruido de las dos enormes puertas de la entrada de la mansión kuran se abrieron estrepitosamente interrumpiéndola, kaname se incorporo rápidamente y la miro a los ojos, los dos pares de ojos borgoña de diferentes tonalidades se unieron en una mirada en la que se trasmitían mucho…

x.x.x..x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x

casi estalla mi cabeza no se cm kedo asi q diganme review?

** **


	24. Terminos Terroristas

**N.A**: saludos a suxzylove fiel lectora que siempre regresa como fénix de las cenizas xD, a Soraya quien la creeia muy metida en su fic para verme xD y a gryphusclaw kien no se presento en esta ocasión ¬w¬.

Bueno me eh tardado mas de la semana pero es que…cielos tengo una vida xD y espero entiendan owo, la universidad, ahora trabajo y yo de por si ya era ociosa xD ah! Y las tareas _. Espero les guste el cap, ya saben acepto de todo sean sinceras, criticas, sugerencias, consejos n_n.

**Disclaimer**: ni vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a la genial matsuri hino quien me rompió el corazón con el cap 75 y posiblemente lo siga haciendo en los siguientes caps –w-…

**Antes que nada! Les digo que en facebook tenemos un grupo dedicado a la pareja kanaki especialmente a kaname kuran *_* el grupo se llama Yuuki y kaname owo buskenlo en el buscador, es muy entretenido y siempre traen cosas nuevas n.n las invito a unirse y sentirse en familia. **

**Reviews: **

**Oschii:** alguna vez llegaste primero q todo mundo? xD no puedo recordarlo owo felicidades. Sabes estaba preocupada porke aunq me tome mi tiempo para hacer el anterior aun no temrinaba y el tiempo limite (bajo amenazas xD) habia vencido y tuve q terminar a la volada por eso me iva a estallar la cabeza todo en oras de madrugada cabe recalcar, temia q no kedara a la altura, y me frustre pok pudo kedar mejor, me preguntaba abra sido suficiente¿? Entonces veo tu post y siento alivio en mi alma xD y me digo…si si fue suficiente *_* q bien q te haya gustado, me dices q te pareció este owo.

**Ebby kuran:** aquí esta la futura señora de Salvatore xDD apellido genial no? Q bueno q te haya gustado el cap y lo de ser tu escritora favorita…awww sin palabrasa T/T.

**Alexia Kuran**; un review de alexia *_* espero me comentes este xD. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y ser tan devota siempre 3.

**Allin**: besos y abrazos cariño me alegra leerte por aki owo.

**Neko dani**: volviste a desaparecer dani xDD donde andas aver? Jajajaja espero q este también te mate owo. Tk3

**Rosemberg:** no es tu Nick aquí pero entiendes la indirecta xD. Q lindo es leerte tanto en mi heterosismo cm mi yaoismo xDD. 3 diosa dela escritura…u/u joder iciste q me sonrojara xD. Y si soy malévola òwò jajaja xD ntc.

**Yandelin**: soy tu escritora favorita? Awwww T/T. nena solo sos mi Yuuki no te comparto xD. 3. Ya sabes q no soy 100 cursi y q siempre la arruino de algún modo xD tu le llamas arruinar el momento yo le llamo equilibrio en el universo lol.

**Caleidoscope violoncello**: porke? Veamos bajo amenazas tuve un tiempo limite asi q lo de llevar el cap cn calma se convirtió en una carrera contra reloj mas el estrés de q me alcanzo la madrugada con dolor de cabeza DX y aun no terminaba y me preocupaba q no kedara espectacular porke debía kedar espectacular xDD. Sii eh chekado tu nuevo drables debes subir mas w. awwwww me aras un kanazero? *w* gracias! Sos un amor!. Pd: kien dijo q eran los padres los q entraron? Muajajaja XD.

**Artemisa12:** nt preocupes será el primero de varios xD, sara esta loca pero es de cuidado owo. Si taku y aidou vendrán dont worry, ahí me dices q tal el cap. pd: taku siempre será leal a kaname lo q pasa es q sara esta usando su influencia purasangre en el .

**Anzu-san**: Soraya! Dichosos los ojos q te ven xD, tu fic debe tenert ocu y también las fans xDDD. Te perdono owo, me alegra q sigas leyéndome aunq me tarde muxo owo. No puedes ni escribir lo qpaso antes de sara? xD q kiere decir q fue tan genial o q fue tan orrible q no tienes palabras? Jajajaj lo q pasa cn haru y yuuri es por el veneno aunq no se vean tan mal estan agonizando cada uno por dentro es una sustancia muy complejo yletal w. sacar a hino del camino? xDD lo dices en serio? Hino es una genia pero si no ace q kaname y Yuuki keden juntos al final la mato xD.

**Beth blood**: vaya blood te tardaste xD oie no me dijist q te pareció el cap _. En cuanto a lo demás eh desarrollado una vena masoquista xD veo a la gente ruda y sexy cuando me amenazan literalmente owo. No hablo de libros sino de fanfic, los fanfic tardan generalmente semanas en especial los q son de HP y otros fandom no populares xD. Espero seguir sorprendiéndote owo.

**Tesh0812**: bueno debe ser q no le pusiste atención o sientes q hino debió irse a los detalles owo. Pos si son dos villanos un maldito y una zorra arpía xDD pero ambos juntos serán algo de temer. Gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia ya no puedo actulizar tan pronto cm antes :s pero de q este fic lo termino completo lo ago w, espero te guste este cap, alguna idea o cosa fuera de lugar me dices owo.

**CAPITULO 23 **

"**Términos Terroristas" **

Yuuki maldijo por lo bajo al tener que iniciar nuevamente aquella carrera por cubrir su desnudez. Kaname y ella se levantaron rápidamente de la cama mientras buscaban sus pendras en medio de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron decentes ambos se miraron, volviendo a comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, la sonrisa de complicidad llego a ambos rostros iluminando sus ojos.

Que era lo que querías decirme? – pregunto el mayor recordando las palabras de la castaña antes de ser interrumpidos. Yuuki sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un encantador rojo.

Bueno…-dudo pero, tomo valor rápidamente- quiero pedir tu mano kaname – soltó confesando sus planes, sonaba absurdo mas porque era la chica pero, le parecía lógico cuando fue ella quien lo había rechazado en primer lugar. – voy a pedir tu mano a mis padres…- volvió a decir, sin embargo, su hermano permanecía en silencio causando cierto desanimo en la castaña, sin preverlo rápidamente el pelinegro llego hasta ella, abrasándola con fuerza.

Yuuki…- empezó sin saber como continuar, demasiado conmocionado y feliz para formular algún dialogo; sabia que estarían juntos, pero no imagino que su hermana pensara en convencer a sus padres costara lo que costara para hacer su unión ante la sociedad de forma legal, que se atrevería a hacer algo tan descabellado e impropio por el…solo por el, para arreglar aquella deshonra que cometió en el pasado. – gracias –se limito a decir con una sonrisa amplia, Yuuki negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Te lo debo kaname…además yo también deseo que sea así –aseguro mientras se separaban para enfrentar al mundo.

Con una ultima sonrisa compartida, los príncipes purasangres salieron de aquella habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras al mayor le sorprendió no ver los rostros caritativos de sus progenitores, Yuuki le seguía mientras miraba en busca de ellos por todas direcciones sin lograr su objetivo.

No paso mucho para que la ama de llaves entrara con prontitud atravesando la estancia seguida de una cuadrilla de hombres armados encabezados por Kaien Cross, touga Yagari y su pupilo estrella kaito.

Joven amo, han venido a verle – aviso con una reverencia la anciana.

Donde están mis padres? –pregunto el pelinegro con expresión indescifrable a la sirvienta.

Ellos aun no han llegado- notifico con respeto y el vampiro frunció el ceño.

Bien…retírate- ordeno y la mujer obedeció sin chistar, retirándose a paso apresurado y dejándolos con los recién llegados. – a que debo su visita?- kaname sentía preocupación, algo le decía que aquella visita prematura no indicaba nada bueno y el hecho de que sus padres no hubiesen regresado aun, no ayudaba a su intranquilidad.

Kaien Cross se acerco mientras kaito y el experimentado Touga Yagari le seguían de cerca, todos con rostros mortalmente serios.

Tus padres…-comenzó el ex cazador de cabellos claros y fue suficiente para que los hermanos kuran sintieran una fuerte opresión en el pecho –han sido secuestrados…- soltó finalmente mientras el tiempo pareció congelarlos a todos por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x

Kaname era buen estratega y como buen estratega se preparaba para lo inevitable. Desde que habían llegado del fin de semana en el lago no había perdido tiempo en notificar a Kaien de todo el asunto sabiendas de que ya no podía postergarlo, al igual que se reunía con kaito, Zero y Kain para poner cartas sobre la mesa.

A pesar de que Kaien no parecía tan sorprendido por las intenciones de rido kuran si estaba anonado con todo lo que había sucedido bajo sus narices y algo molesto con el pelinegro por haberlo mantenido al margen de todo el problema, entendiendo luego a causa de los argumentos del vampiro que no podían a arriesgarse a que hubiese sido de otra forma. Kain lo sorprendió sin embargo, cuando comento lo que había visto en la mansión, kaname sintió cierta tensión al comprobar que en efecto había visto su antiguo mausoleo cuando el ex cazador le dio todos los detalles en que habían reparado sus ojos mas, sin embargo, no pudo mas que hacerse el ignorante y usar sus dotes de actuación para dejarle en claro que no sabia nada del asunto, que lo mas probable era que se trataba de un familiar y seguramente el iba a escabullirse allí de niño; zanjado el asunto kaname salió del despacho del director con la solemne promesa de que le ayudaría y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que rido cayera. El pelinegro sabia que su única ayuda seria Kaien y todos los que fueran en pos de el, la organización de los cazadores jamás ayudaría en aquella guerra, mejor para ellos si los vampiros se desangraban mutuamente, tampoco podía contar mucho con el apoyo de los suyos, luego de los tiempos antiguos su familia jamás se había tomado las molestias y tampoco es que lo hubiesen visto necesario de formar algún ejercito o guardia especial, también estaba fuera de discusión acudir a las demás familias purasangre quienes se mantenían siempre al margen de cualquier disputa entre niveles A, claro estaba destacar que la familia shirabuki estaba envuelta en el asunto; si los niveles A no se inmiscuían mucho menos lo harían en este enfrentamiento donde el ganador seria el próximo gobernante, este asunto era exclusivamente kuran aunque sus consecuencias involucraban a todos. Kaname no pensaba involucrar a los nobles, por muy accesible que fuera la idea, aunque su tío contaba con vampiros de toda clase de rangos menores a sus servicios no podía arriesgarse a meter entre sus filas a un posible traidor muy bien sobornado y corrupto de lealtad para que luchara a su lado, y hablando de traidores…había una rata de la cual aun no se encargaba…

Ahora se encontraba en su hogar, con la noticia de que sus padres habían sito tomados cautivos, sabiendo quien o mas bien quienes eran los responsables, hecho mas que suficiente para dar la guerra por iniciada de forma oficial y con sus únicos aliados en aquella batalla frente suyo en la cual, estaban en desventaja por cuestión de numero pero no en fuerza y poder.

Como…-la obvia pregunta quedo inclusa en el aire, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el pelinegro deseaba saber como es que sabían de aquello. Kaito tomo la palabra.

Tenias razón…-empezó el joven cazador- rido te tenia vigilado, había enviado a alguien, muy capaz y cercano…realmente alguien muy cercano- kaname intentaba descifrar la insinuación mientras Yuuki aun no salía de su estupor, aparentemente olvidada por todos tal cual niños jugando a las guerras navales y dejando de lado a las hermanitas…_hombres_…

Al grano kaito – motivo el vampiro intentando no desesperarse.

Rido envió a su hijo…- otro silencio; Yuuki agrando sus ojos, demasiadas noticias para una vida y no terminaban, primero sus padres y ahora resulta que su tío traidor tenia un hijo bastardo y no reconocido. - el te vigilaba de cerca, pensamos que lo habíamos burlado pero no…el se dio cuenta de todo –kaname frunció el ceño confundido, si sabia de su escapada entonces porque no…- pero no aviso de aquello a nadie–siguió explicando el cazador.- su nombre es shiki, senri shiki…y justo hoy traiciono a su padre – termino dando claramente a entender sus palabras. Kaname sopeso la información, aquel nombre hacia eco en el, sentía haberlo escuchado antes…obviamente era el nombre de un noble…maldito rido….

Como es que pudo traicionarlo? Puede ser una trampa- cometo el purasangre aun desconfiado, pero kaito negó.

Créeme, es sincero…lo pusimos a prueba- señalo con suficiencia- ciertamente todo esto le da igual pero al parecer siente cierto rencor añejo y ponzoñoso desde hace mucho por su padre, así que, no le aviso a tu tío de tus escapadas, ni tus movimientos, se limito a decirle a Rido que seguías en la academia sin dar muestras de nada importante; justo ayer rido le dijo que debía regresar, lo cual indica que ya no era necesario vigilarte, que finalmente daría su golpe, y además nos dijo unas cuantas cosas…- kaito esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y kaname entendió al vuelo, mientras el puzle se acomodaba por si solo, obvio ese bastardo no podría ser un buen padre en su vida, quien sabe por las cosas que el pobre shiki tuvo que haber pasado por ser su hijo. La traición de shiki no estaba en sus planes, era un punto a su favor.

Donde esta el ahora? –

Justo a eso íbamos, también tiene que ver con la información que nos dio el chico…venia con nosotros cuando…vimos como se llevaban a tus padres- hablo esta vez Kaien Cross con la voz matizada de amargura- llegamos tarde, no pudimos evitarlo, tus padres tampoco pudieron hacer mucho, no contra ellos…-

Contra quienes? – pregunto el pelinegro.

El arma secreta de rido –soltó Kaien- eso fue lo que nos informo shiki, rido ah estado experimentando con el gen de ambas razas, vampiros y licántropos.- siguió con seriedad, kaname recordó inmediatamente las escenas en el bunker y como habían visto tantas cosas raras, pruebas, experimentos, sin mencionar a los hombres lobos mercenarios.- tus padres se veían mal, como si el echo de estar de pie les costara- siguió el director- no pudimos hacer nada kaname, todo paso demasiado rápido para formular un plan, tus padres se veían…realmente mal y débiles– Kaien se notaba preocupado y consternado, probablemente por la impotencia de no haber podido evitar el secuestro de su amada Yuuri.

Kuran gruño de rabia, cuando encontrase al traidor infiltrado en la mansión lo haría pagar, porque debía ser un infiltrado, uno que era confiable…

Aun no dice cual era el arma director- se atrevió a decir Yuuki intentando serenarse, sentía tantas cosas, entre ellas la preocupación por sus padres, ¿a tal gravedad se sentían que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse?…Kaien asintió.

Eran tres…obviamente una mutación, mitad de ambos géneros, rasgos tanto vampíricos como lobeznos. – alcanzo a decir el director sin entrar en detalles, para ese entonces Yuuki ya había pensado en Zero, no pudo evitar sentir el sentimiento de la nostalgia abrirse paso en su corazón, extrañando y pensando en su amigo, si se encontraba bien.

Y shiki? Donde esta? No ah venido con ustedes – volvió a hablar la castaña impaciente.

En cuanto paso lo de sus padres- tomo la palabra inesperadamente Yagari antes que cualquiera y atrayendo hacia el todas las miradas- dijo que lo más útil que podía hacer era ir con rido y ayudar desde ahí- ambos príncipes asintieron, nadie se molesto en saber mas detalles acerca del nuevo experimento de ciencias del mayor de los kuran, de todos modos se enfrentarían a ello mas temprano que tarde.

La enérgica ama de llaves volvió a interrumpir en el salón presurosa y viéndose totalmente tensa.

Que sucede?- pregunto kaname de inmediato cuando la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Joven…debe ver la televisión ahora- informo la mujer y todos fruncieron sus rostros extrañados pero, en cuanto ella empezó a alejarse no tardaron en seguirla hasta la única habitación además de la cocina donde había tal aparato.

Kaname fue el segundo en llegar a la pequeña estancia que parecía por lo mucho una salita de estar con una pequeña mesa de cristal, muebles de madera palo de rosa y sillones de tela fina. En el centro de todo e Incrustada a la pared se encontraba una televisión de 32 pulgadas de alta definición; la señora no tardo en tomar el control remoto que se encontraba en una estantería y con rapidez encendió el aparato, pulsando los botones hasta el canal donde quería llegar.

Los colores y sonidos pasaron murieron tan rápido como entraron a escena hasta que llego la estabilidad y la televisión quedo justo en el canal donde el rostro de rido kuran se mostraba altivo y sereno ocupando toda la pantalla. Yuuki suponía que no era la única sorprendida, hasta creyó escuchar mas de un resoplido y exclamación de sorpresa tras ella.

La castaña podía contar con una mano las veces que había estado en aquella parte de la casa, por supuesto era un de las dos televisiones que la familia kuran se permitía tener y es que estando en plena modernidad solo era para dar mensajes al pueblo vampírico, el canal sintonizado solo era accesible para vampiros, para poder verlo tenias que acceder con una contraseña inmune a hackers; Los humanos no tenían acceso, podría de decirse que ni sabían de su existencia. Aquel canal exclusivo y medio de comunicación era un antiguo proyecto realizado por sus padres, siempre decían que seria de gran utilidad y jamás se equivocaron, en aquella sintonía desfilaban comerciales, anuncios, avisos, competencia entre empresas vampíricas como la venta de tabletas de sangre entre otros, sin mencionar que los monarcas informaban a sus lacayos por aquel medio, siempre efectivo…podría decirse que era casi una burla que el traidor de rido kuran lo estuviera utilizando justo ahora para anunciar su golpe de estado, burla cruel e irónica.

Oh vaya, con que un bloody channel – soltó mordazmente Yagari touga cuando la imagen en la pantalla dejo su inercia y cobro vida empezando por el movimiento de labios.

Saludos mis hermanos de raza… - empezó a hablar el traidor mientras una sonrisa ladina asomaba a su fino rostro.- por siglos, los kuran han gobernado sabiamente a la raza de los vampiros – kaname suspiro con resignación, no debían ser los únicos viendo aquello en esos momentos, todos los vampiros debían estar viendo a rido. – pero nos hemos desviado…haruka y Yuuri se han desviado- Yuuki gruño, lo que deseaba en aquel momento era estamparle su puño en toda la cara a aquel bastardo, sintió cierto agarre cálido tomando su mano y su mirada voló hacia el rostro de kaname el cual se mantenía sereno a pesar de todo, la chica intento guardar la compostura al captar el mensaje implícito.-hemos declinado al ser conformistas…porque conformarnos con llevarla por la paz con los cazadores? El mundo podría ser nuestro, los humanos deberían servirnos; pero lamentablemente aquello jamás será posible con mis hermanitos como gobernantes- la burla afloro en sus palabras- es por eso que en este momento anuncio que yo seré el próximo rey, gobernare como gobernaron nuestros ancestros, de la forma que han olvidado haruka y Yuuri- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos molesto, rido no sabia lo que decía, aquella época no debía volver, no debía repetirse…- hare lo que sea necesario para recuperar la dignidad y la majestuosidad de nuestra raza, no admitiré intervenciones, esta demás decir que se mantengan al margen sino quieren ser involucrados y eliminados de por medio…es todo, gracias por su atención- culmino con cortesía y una amabilidad que repugno a todos. La presentación se corto de golpe mientras kaname apagaba el aparato. Era oficial, todos eran consientes de que la guerra por el poder había iniciado…

Y ahora? Que vamos a hacer?- escucho la voz firme de su hermana, intentando ocultar sus nervios, kaname empuño sus manos con ira contenida mientras, todos esperaban por el en silencio

– esperar - dijo simplemente confundiéndolos y produciendo una exclamación por parte de su hermana, kaname carraspeo para volver a hablar- no hay victoria sin vencer al enemigo y el enemigo somos nosotros…no sabemos donde esta rido ahora pero…el si sabe donde estamos, esperaremos a que llegue y cuando lo haga estaremos preparados para el –una sonrisa sádica y ladina floreció en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron en sobria emoción – este es nuestro hogar, nuestro territorio, tenemos que defenderlo o morir en el intento- no planeaba que muriesen pero sus palabras dieron el efecto deseado, los ojos de su hermano correspondieron en un fulgor similar al suyo y pudo sentir el coraje renaciendo mas fuerte que nunca en ella - rido se llevara una sorpresita – canturreo el mayor y la castaña no pudo mas que asentir efusivamente apretando el agarre entre sus manos. Tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo pero esperaba que antes que el bastardo de su tío llegara, la montaña estuviera lista con sus brazos extendidos para recibirlo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..

Yuuki se deslizo sigilosamente en medio de aquellas paredes revestidas de elegancia y pulcritud pero cargando a sus anchas una gran historia tan antigua como los dueños del hogar que levantaban.

La castaña había rogado hasta el punto de la extorsión a su hermano para que la dejara encargarse ella misma del traidor, alegando que el debía atender asuntos mas importantes como la estrategia que usarían en pocas horas y que tanta rabia debía ser desahogada en alguien que lo mereciera.

Yuuki no podía engañar a su hermano estaba mas que preocupada por sus padres y lo único que la mantenía a un paso alejada de la histeria eran las calmas palabras del mayor diciéndole que el objetivo de rido de seguro era usarlos como rehenes en su contra, que de seguro luego los mataba pero, antes de aquello tenia que hacerlos caer, por lo tanto, el objetivo era derribarlo para que no pudiera cumplir la ultima etapa.

Luego de haber tomado una ducha rápida y haberse cambiado a ropa mas limpia y menos húmeda y pegajosa, la menor de los kuran se paseaba por los pasillos de su hogar en busca de la falsa careta que escondió al infiltrado, de vez en cuando se encontraba con mucamas, sirvientes, incluso la ama de llave que iba de allí para acá en sus acostumbradas tareas, nada fuera de lo normal sino lo cotidiano de cada día. Hasta que se descubriese quien era el que envenenaba a sus padres nadie se permitiría a hacer uso de la servidumbre para recibir ayudar para montar el escenario de guerra; Kaien y sus hombres estaban haciéndolo por si mismos, preparando trampas, estrategias para posibles sorpresas y contratiempos, en especial recargando municiones y armas en el trayecto.

Yuuki llego hasta la enorme y bien provista cocina de la casa donde solo estaba el cocinero y el señor Torrington, esposo de la ama de llaves y que servía a la familia como mayordomo desde hace muchísimos años. La castaña lucia una simple blusa con mangas cortas de tela ligera color rojo con un corte pequeño en forma de "v" a la altura del pecho cayendo con sutileza hasta sus caderas las cuales, estaban bordeadas por la cinturilla de unos costosos tejanos negros, Yuuki guardaba a Artemis en una funda de cuero enlazada a su cadera. La castaña llego llamando la atención de ambos, muy pocas veces en su vida la princesa había entrado en esa cocina en busca de algo mucho menos de niña para robar galletas o algún pedazo de pastel, Yuuki siempre había sido consentida en aquellos aspectos y nunca se vio obligada a recurrir al contrabando. El cocinero dejo su quehacer y se encuadro al verla incluido el anciano mayordomo.

Señorita Yuuki-sama – saludo el señor Torrington con una pequeña reverencia – me sorprende verla por aquí, ocurre algo?- Yuuki sabia que debía fingir para no llamar la atención y alertar al traidor, con una sonrisa suave negó con la cabeza.

No ce preocupe, lo que pasa es que tenemos algunos invitados, mis padres aun no llegan y todo mundo anda encargado en otras tareas las cuales no debería interrumpir, solo me tome la molestia para encargarme de que mis invitados merendaran algo – intento sonar natural y creíble, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y por los rostros comprensibles de ambos hombres se dio cuenta que habían creído la historia. El cocinero asintió inmediatamente.

Me encargare de ello señorita Yuuki-sama algún pedido en especial?- pregunto el hombre con delantal blanco provocando en la castaña un fruncimiento de cejas ¿seria el cocinero? Yuuki fingió pensarlo un poco.

No, confió en su criterio, algo ligero pero que sea grato para soportar las siguientes horas –recomendó con simpleza con un tono que pocas veces salía de su boca; si alguien había envenado a sus padres debía tener acceso a las cocinas o ser el que distribuía los alimentos y bebidas, maldición podía ser cualquiera…necesitaba mas pistas pero, sin llamar la atención. con un último asentimiento el cocinero entro a la pequeña habitación que servía como despensa quedando sola con el señor Torrington.

Quiere algo de te Yuuki sama?- ofreció el mayordomo y la castaña asintió con lentitud, el señor se dispuso a prepararlo con insoportable paciencia, sus movimientos eran lentos y cansinos dignos de un viejo nivel c cuya edad sobrepasaba el centenario; el cocinero aun no terminaba su elección de ingredientes y Yuuki decidió recostarse un poco sobre la baldosa del lavabo cerca del mayordomo observándole de reojo.

Usted y la señora Torrington nos han servido bien – comento casualmente intentando iniciar conversación, el anciano asintió con una sonrisa afable pero que por alguna razón no le llego a los ojos.

Por más de 100 años – informo y ella silbo en un ademan sorprendido.

Vaya y como llegaron hasta aquí? Digo no cualquiera puede acceder a los kuran – volvió a atacar Yuuki como quien no quiere la cosa, ella sabia que sus padres tenían mas de tres mil años, aunque no se notara por obvias razones. por primera vez el hombre la encaro de frente mirándola con aquella sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Bueno como usted sabrá no fue fácil, tuve que luchar por ganarme el puesto y aun así…sus padres no quisieron acogerme, curiosamente si acogieron a mi mujer. – Yuuki agrando los ojos algo sorprendida- todo fue gracias a su tío rido, gracias a el estoy aquí, el los convenció y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes y jamás eh echo que sus padres se arrepintieran de haberme aceptado- con esas palabras regreso a su labor del te. Yuuki sentía que había encontrado un norte, pero seria demasiado obvio no? que tal si era una trampa?…

El cocinero salió de la alacena justo cuando el te estuvo listo empezando su labor, el mayordomo le paso una taza humeante de te de canela y con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de agradecimiento la menor de los kuran salió de la cocina con elegancia para unos metros mas allá, doblando en una esquina lanzar el te con taza incluida en una planta. El aire no salió de sus pulmones para cuando al voltearse para seguir su camino su rostro choco contra un pecho firme, Yuuki palmeo la contextura dura y definida sabiendo de quien trataba, su aroma lo delataba.

¿Como vas con tu investigación sherlock?- bromeo kaname limitándose a sonreír prudentemente debido a las circunstancias. Yuuki no levanto la mirada simplemente lo enrollo con los brazos por su cintura y termino de enterrar su rostro en aquel pecho masculino.

Pocas pistas, muchos sospechosos- soltó la castaña y el mayor suspiro.

Yo puedo…-

No…-corto la castaña- deja que me haga cargo tu tienes mejores cosas que hacer- refuto- como van?- el mayor volvió a suspirar.

Bien…supongo, vamos a poner emboscadas por todos lados para acabar con hordas fácilmente y ahorrar tiempo, es una suerte que Kaien sea cazador y tenga tantas cosas útiles- Yuuki asintió – lo demás…bueno lo demás es irrelevante, pero no te preocupes todo esta bajo control – a Yuuki no le importaba si kaname solo debía aquello para no preocuparla confiaba en el y tenia razones de sobra para creer que tenia todo bajo control.

El mayor acaricio con lentitud sedosa los brazos de su hermana de manera descendente y luego ascendente causándole cosquillas y sensaciones traicioneras, Yuuki recordó con encarnizada exactitud lo que habían echo hacia tan solo una hora y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como jitomate. Kaname sintió con facilidad el cambio en el ritmo cardiaco de su hermano y no puedo apresar una juguetona risilla, con un movimiento rápido e inesperado levanto su barbilla y la beso sin pedir permiso, profanando aquella cavidad, la búsqueda afanosa de las lenguas y el movimientos de labios desesperados elevo la temperatura de su cuerpo unas cuantas decimas, el aroma mesclado de ambos emboto sus olfatos y sus sentidos se primaron al otro, en aquel mundo solo existían ellos y sus labios y cuerpos unidos. Yuuki lo abrazo mas fuerte contra ella pero kaname corto de inmediato el contacto dejándola sin aliento y con insoportables ganas de seguir e ir mas allá, la castaña le entornaba la mirada con labios entreabiertos húmedos y ansiosos mientras mechones le caían por el rostro fuera de lugar y sus ojos brillaban tenuemente en carmesí.

Que pas…-

Alguien viene- aviso súbitamente serio el pelinegro y tomándola del brazo la arrastro hacia otro pasillo con una puerta incrustada, Yuuki supo que kaname la había llevado a un armario de limpieza al ver los trapeados y escobas… estaban en el área de servicio y cerca de la cocina. Ya pasada "su distracción" la castaña pudo sentir el aroma y la presencia de Kaien Cross acercarse.

Shhh…- kaname hizo un ademan de silencio y ambos se inclinaron sobre la puerta abriéndola levemente para ver por una abertura.- oculta tu aura- ordeno kuran y Yuuki obedeció sin chistar, a los pocos segundos de lograrlo la figura del director apareció con expresión seria mirando en dirección intentando dar con algo.

Me esta buscando – aseguro kaname con un ademan de que saldría cuando Yuuki lo detuvo justo a tiempo negando con la cabeza.

Yuuki me esta buscando – insistió en susurros el mayor

Para que?-

Es lo que quiero saber- kaname intento reprimir su risa ante el comportamiento de su hermana menor. La castaña suspiro derrotada, todo era culpa de su hermano, por besarla de esa forma.

Esta bien…pero regresa rápido – exigió con un mohín, kaname simplemente rio negando con la cabeza mientras se abría paso en ese armario tomando por sorpresa al director, kaname cerro la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa reservada encarando al cazador quien se acerca en su dirección con una ceja en alto.

No preguntare que hacías en un armario de limpieza – soltó el director con un suspiro resignado- solo quería decirte que tus amigos están afuera – aviso sin mas el castaño y esta vez fue el turno de kaname por enarcar las cejas.

¿Mis amigos?- pregunto sin entender y Kaien sonrió.

Si…takuma ishijo, hanabusa aidou y Ruka sounen han venido- dijo por toda respuesta el director y fue suficiente para que la princesa kuran saliera de su escondite dando tumbos sobre el suelo con una mirada incrédula y una exclamación de asombro.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto la castaña vergonzosamente desde el suelo bajo la mirada divertida de Kaien quien había sospechado desde el inicio el porque kaname salía de un armario.

.x.x.x.x.x.x…...ox.x.x.x.x...x.x.x…x.x.x.x.x..o…..x.x.x

El frio era incapaz de colarse bajo el abrigo de piel de armiño de Ruka y eso era un gran alivio para la noble. Takuma miraba con seriedad y desconfianza los cientos de arboles y abetos colina abajo que revestían las faldas de la montaña nevada mientras hanabusa se limitaba a quedarse quieto con los parpados y la boca cerrada con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; los tres esperaban que kaname los viera para poder pasar, al parecer los cazadores no dejarían pasar a nadie a la mansión sin el consentimiento del purasangre, habían visto varios arboles cortados y apiñados como estacas y demás a lo largo del camino. Se sentía una gran actividad en el mundo, una actividad traicionera y la noble sabia que se sentiría más segura y tranquila dentro de la casona, no afuera a merced del mundo.

Ruka podía sentir cierta sensación de peligro, sentía que estaba en el lugar en que menos debería estar y con mayor razón, hace poco rido kuran había declarado guerra contra su aquelarre y ellos se encontraban justo en el ojo de lo que seria una gran tormenta.

Luego de haber visto la noticia en la televisión Ruka no lo pensó dos veces a sabiendas de que debía ir a ayudar en lo que pudiera; escabulléndose de la seguridad de su hogar la noble se dirigió hacia la mansión kuran, al parecer no fue la única en desertar de su casa ya que en el camino se encontró con hanabusa y takuma dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Cuando las puertas principales de la mansión kuran se abrieron ante ellos con la estilizada figura del príncipe kuran abriéndose pasó, los tres nobles se enderezaron con la atención puesta sobre kaname quien empezó a acercarse a ellos con pasos firmes abrigado apenas con una simple camisa lisa y tejanos; sus largos mechones jugaban con el viento y sus mirada los entorno directamente sin emoción alguna en el rostro, aquello removió cierto nervio de temor en ellos que supieron ocultar muy bien.

¿Que hacen aquí?- su voz era neutral carente de cualquier cosa, aquello los hizo dudar en que tal vez el purasangre no deseaba que ellos estuviesen a su lado aunque sea para ayudarlo en aquella batalla, excepto por takuma quien conocía a kaname mas que el resto y sabia que el pelinegro solo temía por su seguridad y debía estar pensando que eran unos insensatos. Takuma puso un paso al frente y tomo la palabra con voz firme.

Hemos venido a luchar a tu lado- declaro el rubio de ojos verdes. El pelinegro enarco una ceja burlona desafiándolos con la mirada.

En serio?- los tres nobles asintieron y el no pudo mas que soltar una risilla- entonces han venido a decirme que vinieron a morir es eso? – la cruda verdad los golpeo de golpe, kaname no se molesto en anestesiarla, después de todo sus palabras eran ciertas, ellos podrían morir en una lucha que no era suya. Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio hasta que la menuda noble sounen tomo palabra sorprendiendo a todos por la determinación plasmada a fuego en su voz.

Escucha kaname-sama…no ce si moriré, no me importa si puedo escoger, yo ya decidí ayudar y creo que si mi ultimo aliento es en esta guerra causada por la ambición de un hombre entonces…lo hare con gusto – Ruka jamás pensó en llegar a aquellas resoluciones y sentía cierto orgullo al descubrir que había madurado todo aquel tiempo fuera de casa; ella estaba tomando sus decisiones y afrontando sus consecuencias y si debía morir defendiendo una causa justa lo haría, porque ella no deseaba que rido kuran tomara el poder.

Kaname la examino por unos segundos, Ruka siempre le había parecido una mujer admirable, valiente y de buenas intenciones, después de todo ella había luchado por su amor a pesar de todo y a pesar de Yuuki y ahora le entregaba su vida. Al parecer los sentimientos de Ruka fueron contagiosos, kaname vio como los árticos ojos azules de hanabusa se descongelaban un poco dando paso a un fuego azul, que luego afloro una sonrisa torcida en sus labios finos. Takuma simplemente sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza y los tres parecieron ponerse más que nunca de acuerdo y unirse en aquella decisión sin vuelta atrás.

Esta bien…-acepto resignado el ancestro sabiendo que eran confiables y leales, podía confiar en ellos…ciertamente había echo buenas relaciones en aquella vida.

Sin decir más, kaname los escolto hasta el resguardo de la mansión kuran, donde las puertas se cerraron tras ellos con pesadez, prácticamente recordándoles con una condena solemne de que habían perdido la última oportunidad de retractarse.

x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x...x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..xx.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

Yuuki había descubierto un curioso pasadizo que ahuchaba en muchas partes de la casona, incluso conectaba a su habitación y a las demás; había dado con el a los 7 años, era un infinito laberinto, el cual se había tomado el tiempo de explayar con sumo interés y como resultado de aquella entrega para no perderse como casi había pasado una vez, ideó un mapa no muy bien elaborado por su temprana edad pero si efectivo.

La castaña con el paso del tiempo abandono sus aventuras infantiles, dejando aquella obra de arquitectura infantil olvidada en su viejo baúl pero, justo ahora cuando el director la miraba con aquel rostro divertido y la vez severo digno de tomarse como si la hubiera atrapado en su mas descarada travesura Yuuki recordó como regalo de los Dioses aquel mapa y su rostro se ilumino de golpe confundiendo al director.

Bueno…me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – se disculpo sencillamente la castaña pasando por su lado, emprendiendo una carrera hacia su habitación, dejando al director complemente solo en medio de aquel corredor.

Cuando Yuuki hubo llegado a su alcoba se lanzo contra su armario donde en lo intrincado de su interior reposaba su viejo baúl.

Aquí estas precioso – exclamo victoriosa la castaña distorsionando su voz al digno estilo de la criatura del señor de los anillos, alzando el viejo, arrugado y amarillento papel enrollado entre sus manos. – ahora…describiré quien fue- sentencio.

Yuuki se movía intentando hacer el menor silencio entre las cavidades huecas del cemento, pasando por corredores, decenas de habitaciones de todos los usos, hasta llegar tras una en especial, su paso se detuvo en cuanto escucho los susurros…

Ay no puede ser – se quejo enojada al caer en cuenta que aquella parte estaba revestida y no contaba con puertecilla o ventana oculta, lo único que sabia era la ubicación de la misma, segundo piso entre las extravagantes tinas, probablemente el cuarto de toallas y neceseres. La castaña tuvo que pegar el oído e intentar escuchar la conversación. Del otro lado de la pared alguien parecía mantener una conversación pero, una voz era la única entonada, Yuuki se pregunto si hablaba solo pero luego recordó que estaba la posibilidad de que hablara por teléfono o mas bien un celular…

No nos han dicho nada señor, todo sigue como siempre, sin embargo, hay cazadores en la mansión y se mueven como hormigas- hablo la voz y Yuuki arrugo la frente, había encontrado al traidor pero, era incapaz de reconocer la voz, irónicamente tenia cierto matiz que ella había escuchado antes pero, ¿a quien pertenecía?.

Maldición – pensó la castaña, debía ver al infeliz.

Yuuki escucho el singular sonido de un ratón, voltio el rostro a tiempo para ver como el roedor trepaba por su pierna y rápidamente la sacudió desasiéndose de el y lanzándolo lejos, la castaña no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el asco. Cuando Yuuki volvió a pegar el oído contra la pared, el silencio reinaba del otro lado.

No…no por favor- pidió mentalmente mientras esperaba paciente a que la voz volviera a escucharse pero nada paso…silencio, silencio y mas silencio. La castaña se golpeo la frente directo con el asfalto frustrada y rápidamente se enderezo corriendo hasta cuando el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse la puso en alerta, Yuuki corrió por el pasadizo hacia la habitación mas próxima con puertilla, dos cubículos mas adelante la menor llego a su objetivo saliendo de un armario lleno de batas y trajes de baño que identifico como los de su madre. La castaña salió rápidamente por el pasillo justo para encarar una espalda encorvada que se alejaba a paso presuroso en dirección contraria, la espalda le era conocida, al igual que aquella mata de pelo blanquecina del….señor Torrington.

Claro…siempre es el mayordomo- ironizo en su mente mientras corría tras el, al parecer el hombre fue capaz de escuchar los pasos tras el ya que en cuestión de segundos emprendió una carrera alejándose a toda velocidad como una presa huyendo atemorizada de su depredador. Yuuki olvido en aquel momento que tenia habilidades, que podia usar sus dotes aprendidos, que si asi lo deseaba poder detenerlo sin siquiera mover un musculo pero llevada por sus instintos e impulsos apresuro sus pasos mientras la adrenalina se disparaba por su cuerpo..

Detente bastardo!- rugió la castaña antes de que el anciano se perdiera doblando hacia otro corredor, cuando la castaña volvió a tenerlo en la mira noto que a donde se dirigía era un pasillo cerrado que daba con la parte trasera de la casa, donde un gran ventanal traspasada por los rojizos rayos del sol de la tarde agonizando tras las montañas se alzaba hasta el final haciendo obvias sus intenciones. – o no lo harás! – sentencio impulsándose contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar un salto de misil. A tan solo unos metros de la libertad el cuerpo del anciano fue impactado por el menudo y delgado cuerpo de la purasangre quien lo aprisiono rápidamente por detrás pero fue incapaz de detener el movimiento de sus cuerpos que se impulsaron hacia delante con torpeza, al recibir el impacto no esperado el cuerpo del anciano trastabillo yendo hacia delante debido al impulso y la fuerza mal calculados. Yuuki fue consiente en cámara lenta como rozaban el cristal, el ruido del vidrio al resquebrajarse para luego romperse y reducirse a añicos, sus cuerpos quedaron suspendidos en el aire de aquella planta elevada y el frio de la nieve los recibió mientras la gravedad los hacia caer al vacio. La castaña cerró los ojos esperando la caída.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron rudamente sobre la nieve, separándose, aprovechando aquello el cuerpo del anciano se incorporo sin darle tregua a la castaña y volvió a emprender una veloz carrera colina abajo. Esta vez Yuuki empuño a Artemis mutándola a su forma original y corriendo tras el, cuando el cuerpo del anciano empezó a perderse en descenso ella paro en seco al borde del suelo nivelado, su cuerpo se quedo quieto mientras la figura seguía alejándose al resguardo de rido kuran y su armada.

Frente a ella separado por cientos de metros un ejército interminable de hordas de vampiros y entre ellos reconoció a las ya mencionadas mutaciones de licántropos, acercándose a la mansión kuran, escalando la montaña y derribando arboles a su paso y justo encabezándolos su apreciado tío….

Kaname!- se escucho resonar por todo el valle.


	25. El sadismo de los inocente I

**N.A**: Este cap será el comienzo de todo, de donde quería llegar, el comienzo de la guerra, de las posibles tragedias, el comienzo de mi sadismo joder xD donde todo puede pasar de todo o tal ves no pase nada, todo depende de cómo fluyan por si solas, pòrque yo no planeo las cosas, simplemente fluyen…y es que luego de ver videos de luchas y guerras uno se emociona y quiere llevarlo también a cabo uwu.

Posiblemente este capitulo sea algo distinto al resto o les recuerde a cierto cap q me encanto redactar y a ustedes leer owo.

**Tu que me lees…si te gusto deja un review, sino te gusto deja un review, si crees que es un asco deja un review xD, si as estado leyendo y no tienes la costumbre de dejar review y solo lo has dejado una vez o nunca en este fic deja un review owo, kiero ver como me sale y en que puedo mejorar owo. **

**Disclaimer: ni vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino Yuuki y kaname ya hubieran fornicado en vivo y todo color o sino kaname tendría a Zero como amante y esclavo sexual xD. **

**Reviews: (**como siempre por orden de llegada.)

**Neko dani: **vaya es la primera vez xD, amor como habia dicho es inevitable dejar las cosas a medias sino no tendría chiste, tampoco puedo subir caps cada 3 dias como antes debido a mis responsabilidades owo. Tendras q mandarme ese fic por mail haver cm esta, lo as publicado en alguna pagina? Tengo q leerlo primero n.n. espero que este cap te guste :D dejame un review largo xoxo 3.

**Rosemberg**: joder rosemberg me asustaste! Pense chale no le gusto T_T la decepcione y luego me sales conke te fascino xDD maldita! Rosemberg lo admito soy mala pero no las ago sufrir a propósito xD no es mi culpa q sea un fic y no un jodido libro donde puede adelantarte el final DX. Además tambirn te hago feliz xD se feliz rose se feliz con el fic yaoi q are owo.

**Yuuki del fic**: si lo ce la verdad es q al inicio no seria el mayordomo, era muy obvio pero estaba contra reloj asi que me fui por la via fácil y no me complique tanto, no era tiempo para expandirse a los detalles y teníamos que llegar a este momento owo. Tienes mente de detective en la q estaba pensando era en efecto la esposa del mayordomo, nadie sospecharía de ella y sip Zero va a aparecer de eso no ay duda aunq no lo muestre cm debería el tiene uno de los principales papeles obviamente el fic esta enfocado en la pareja pero el es importante mas q el resto.

**Tatiana Avila**: bienvenida Tatiana owo espero seguir leyéndote por aquí n.n. me pone contenta que te hayas devorado los 24 capitulos joder xD yo solo me leo los fics enteros cuando realmente estan bueno sino me paso al ultimo y de ahí sigo sin problemas xD. Y gracias por tus felicitaciones comentarios como esos y Reviews son los q me alegran el dia y me hacen ver que todo vale la pena n.n. dime que te pareció este.

**Bedth blood**: pos bueno beth me alegro que stes en el grupo kanaki lastima q no tienes inter D: en cuanto al cap "consumación" si es algo que ni yo ubiera imaginado sara apareciendo en pleno acto pillándolos xD pero como dije no planeo nada todo fluye sin control xD y debiste pensar que algo pasaría la única ves que deje que las cosas pasaran a rayando a total cursilería fue en mi presente eres tu, si te das cuenta siempre salgo con algo que cambia la situación y le da ese toke acido o amargo a lo empalagoso xD no ce pork no puedo dejar que las cosas sean perfectas D: creo que solo en mis trabajos actuales y futuros de kaname/Zero las cosas si son asi, sino leete uno XD. Y si te encanta que lo haga *-* no hay problema porque seguire haciéndolo asi jajajaja me alegro que te guste owo. Dime q piensas de este cap y del anterior q me la debes xD.

**Caleidoscope Violoncello**: alex me alegra mucho que sigas leyéndome, y cuando vas a actualizar? Me debes otro kaname/Zero w xD bromas!. No te torturo a propósito D: tal ves una parte de mi subconciente si pero yo no xDD. Me dices que te pareció este cap owo. Besos y abrazos.

**Namida Koe:** ola esi es el primero y spero volver a leerte uno de tus review owo, no tenga penas ni miedo no muerdo n.o ahí me dices que te pareció este capi. Y no te preocupes por Zero que aki nadie acabara forever alone xD de echo se q a todos se sentiran satisfechos con lo que pienso hacer con el.

**Tesh0812**: es culpa de las series detectivescas y el juego ese creo q es "clue" o "club" algo asi xD siempre le echan la culpa a ellos por malpagados y por ser los mas cerrcanos en lo personal amo a los mayordomos porque siempre se involucran mas que profesionalmente con uno, se entregan a su amo incondicionalmente cm el de batman xD o el dorama mi bella dama owo. Jajaja me alegra q te hayan gustado las partes kanakis intento no acerlas aburridas o monótonas.

**Artemisa12**: fiestas patrias? Jajajaja ace años que no voy ni siquiera para ver el desfile por tv –w- si soy una antopatrioca ermitaña amargada xD para lo único que saldría seria para el desfile de carrosas pero siempre me termina seduciendo la pc ¬¬.

**Alexia Kuran: **vaya xD cuando vi tu review me sorprendi, pensé q habías decidido solo leer xD ytambien porque fue recién supongo q te enterast tarde o falta de tiempo o no ce owo pero me alegra leerte n.n. y q bien q te gusto T/T ahí me dices q te pareció este owo.

**Gryphusclaw:** y por ultimo pero para nada menos importantes mi buena amiga owo. Querida para nada me ofendo, cm te habia dicho me gusta que me hagas ver en que fallo me ayuda a mejorar y no me creo perfecta ni nada se q me ekivoco y si me lo aces ver me agrada por supuesto porke estas despierta w , siempre te lo eh agradecido y no cambiara n.n. me alegro que hayas leído "consumación" crei q no lo leerías por tus principios zerakis xD y no te preocupes por Zero te habia dicho q es un pj principal y aunq no salga cm nos gustaría es un personaje q me gusta mucho y prontamente un cap tratara de el y para tu deleite también pondré en practica la idea q me diste owo se q kedaras satisfecha. La ortografía no ce q decir soy una completa analfabeta aunq intento mejorar en eso en clase de español xD y si no fuera por Word…xD tu sabes. Yo también estoy en mi batalla final y la u me tiene igual –w-. n cuanto a los cabos sueltos…me sorprende q ayas notado esos solamente, o es q guardas mas? De echo ay demasiados vacios xD y es q a veces me voy por el camino fácil o simplemente olvido cosas o cm te dije una ves cn las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo de kaname en el bunker, me gusta darle mas belicismo al asunto, mas retos ,intento buscar la manera de acerlo de un modo q sea creible sabiendo q estos chicos son casi Dioses y se q a veces simplemente es imposible y q no tiene lógica xD pero bueno me consuela un pcoo el hechoi de q es un fic y q no me crucificaran por eso pero también es mi responsabilidad hacerlo de ese modo owo. Gracias por tus consejos, vistas, criticas constructivas espero jamás dejes de acerlo pork lo aprecio y para nada me molestan owo. Lo de pedro pòr su casa y Yuuki es cierto y todo por los motivos q ya dije y porke… raios keria llegar a esta parte sin entrar en detalles *-* xD aunq lo de Yuuki y el sirviente debo decir q creo q le veo el sentido de q ella no esta acostumbrada a su rol de purasangre cm vemos los ah ido desarrollando a través de los capis y esta mas acostumbrada a hacer las cosas cm la gente "casi normal"por un lado lo puedo ver asi pero sino convence perdona, lo de la mansión no tengo excusa soy una tonta olvidadiza y no pensé en akel detalle a la ora de redactar XD donde estan los vigilantes? Q todos estan en la casona? XD, lo de kaien kiero excusarlo como "la extraña suerte del cazador" ok no xD . espero mi próximo fanfic tenga mas realismo y no paresca tan aficionado xD. Ahí me dices q piensas de este cap, y no te cohíbas n.o. oie por cierto te gusta la pareja kana-Zero? Sino, es una lastima uwu xD. (me salió largo o_O)

x.x.x.x...xx.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..ox.x.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo 24**

**El Sadismo de los Inocentes (parte I)**

El menudo cuerpo se apretujo contra la dureza hueca y firme de la madera, mientras una llovizna fina de nieve caía de las ramas a causa del movimiento.

El cielo estaba muerto, sin estrellas, la luna jamás había dado la cara seguramente asustada y en su lugar su hermana más valiente, vestida para la ocasión se alzaba roja y altiva en el cielo, tiñendo todo bajo su reino.

Yuuki no recordaba cuando la montaña o mas bien el mundo había quedado en silencio; sino fuera por el aire condensado que salía de sus labios no hubiese sabido del frio que hacia, no era capaz de sentir nada, no sentía sus músculos agarrotados, ni podía percibir la sangre ajena cubriéndola, no le importaba que su cabello estuviera sucio y despeinado, sus ropas rasgadas y probablemente necesitaba otro par de zapatos, le daba lo mismo que a su alrededor el bosque estuviese hecho un infierno; el simple resultado de una batalla cruenta; arboles caídos , abetos quemados provocando pequeñas hogueras, hollín y sangre profanando la blancura de la nieve por doquier, cadáveres, cenizas, piezas enormes metálicas, madera, armas destrozadas, estelas de humo y la ferocidad de las tinieblas en medio de todo sin una luz que pudiera hacerle frente; el aire y su alrededor infectado de la muerte exclusiva de las guerras.

A la princesa kuran no le importaba nada en aquel momento probablemente porque el único foco de su atención era el alto sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, aprisionándola, dejándola sin escape, su sonrisa torcida que la castaña odiaba mas que a nada, sus ojos enfocándola burlones y aquella frase que había soltado hacia tan solo segundos retumbando en su cabeza como un martillo sin piedad** "**_muertos…" "tus padres están muertos…". _

Yuuki afirmo el agarre de Artemis sintiendo una suave picazón en los ojos; la letal arma estaba en todo su esplendor bajo sus manos desprendiendo pequeñas descargas a causa de la ira empática de su poseedora, bastaría un solo movimiento para acabar con rido en aquella posición en la que el se hallaba con la guardia baja pero, Yuuki no era tonta, el no se expondría tan osadamente, aquello era demasiado fácil para ser real, pero la tentación le quemaba, las ganas de acabar con aquel desgraciado que le había confesado tan cínicamente que no había nada que salvar, que había devorado a sus padres.

Yuuki se preguntaba porque no le atacaba, probablemente porque ambos estaban en misma desventaja, ambos a merced del otro, con la expectación de trucos bajo la manga, pero de algo estaba segura, rido prefería torturarla de a poco, enloquecerla, desmenuzar su espíritu, ya sea que fuera verdad o mentira aquella confesión no la dejaría en paz, la consumiría por dentro, la perseguiría por horas y eso para el mayor era mejor que nada.

Cuando escucho un aullido perturbar el macabro silencio de la noche nuevamente con ferocidad Yuuki se recordó así misma que no podría seguir por siempre en aquella batalla de miradas con su tío, además estaba segura que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento y que por todos los cielos que alguien la aniquilara si dejaba que rido la viera llorar.

Volvió a asir a Artemis con intenciones de irse, debía regresar, la guerra aun no terminaba y kaname debía estar angustiado por haber salido corriendo de esa forma.

Disfruta este intermedio – aconsejo el mayor con fingida compasión- porque será el ultimo….mañana volverá a correr la sangre y esta vez será definitivo pequeña- sus palabras eran suaves, siseantes. Fue entonces que Yuuki sopeso la probabilidad de que la razón de que aun siguiera con vida tal vez era porque rido quería que fuera corriendo como niña a contarle la recién información a su hermano y pasar su tormento como un resfriado a kaname, que ambos se desanimaran y por lo tanto tendrían menos rendimiento, menor lucidez, daba por echo seguramente que no podría con aquella carga sola, apretó el agarre y sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos a causa de la rabia.

Luego de la cruenta batalla los había atrapado la densidad de la noche y con ambos flancos muy afectados parecieron ponerse en un silencioso acuerdo al instante en que supieron que ninguno podía seguir por aquellos momentos; kaname no podría arriesgar la vida de sus aliados tan a la ligera y tan egoístamente y rido había llegado demasiado lejos para no asegurar el triunfo.

La neblina suave y fría de la noche empezó a colare por los arboles y enredarse en sus tobillos, cubriendo los cuerpos en la nieve, llenando los agujeros en el terreno y sosegando un poco el fuego. Yuuki entendió que aquella "reunión" había terminado cuando rido se aparto de ella con suavidad, dejándole el camino libre. El lo sabía, era más efectivo atormentarla que iniciar una batalla en aquel momento y de paso también si se podía menguar a kaname, Yuuki no le daría ese gusto, aunque se consumiera por dentro se tragaría todo ella sola.

Con lentitud y recelo la castaña separo su cuerpo de aquel abeto y camino unos pasos en reversa sin dejar de mirar al mayor, con su arma en mano lista para cualquier ataque a traición; no fue hasta que estuvieron prudentemente distanciados por metros para que volteara y se echara a correr rápidamente bajo el escrutinio intenso de rido kuran…

La velocidad vampírica le sirvió para abarcar todo con mayor rapidez sin molestarse a mirar el escenario que se extendía a sus costados. Yuuki no quería ver nuevamente los cadáveres que seguían aun tirados en el suelo nevado, no quería ver a los licántropos caídos, ni a los cazadores que murieron en batalla, solo quería llegar con kaname y abrasarse a el hasta desfallecer a pesar de que sabia que le daría un sermón de los mil demonios por haber desaparecido de aquella forma.

Kaname había convencido a Kaien de que el debía vigilar el frente por si rido jugaba sucio, mientras el y los demás atendían a los heridos unos kilómetros tras ellos, en un punto clave escondidos en medio de la arboleda, totalmente camuflado a la vista. En su caso Yuuki había intentado convencer a su hermano para acompañarlo y hacer guardia pero este se había negado alegando de que debía descansar y permanecer con Kaien dado que era mas seguro que estar con el o ir con los licántropos a recuperar la mansión que había sido tomada cautivaba por los hombres de rido. No le sorprendió en demasía a kaname cuando Yuuki apareció en medio de la penumbra diciéndole que estaría a su lado quisiera o no, habían discutido, mas por la tensión acumulada del momento que otra cosa y como resultado Yuuki había huido iracunda por la terquedad de su hermano alejándose del campamento, fue ahí que se reencontró nuevamente con la hiriente visión del campo de batalla y con su querido tío…

Cuando la menor de los hermanos dio a parar a aquel pequeño campamento, improvisado con una pequeña carpa iluminada en su interior por una práctica lamparilla, Yuuki encontró a un angustiado pelinegro moviéndose de aquí a allá como un león enjaulado quien se detuvo abruptamente para mirarla. Kaname la enfoco intensamente atravesando su piel y sacudiendo su alma, había un claro peligro en sus ojos, la menor se quedo estática a pesar de que sintió un miedo hueco y frio al ver la figura de su hermano acercarse a ella rápidamente para tomarla sin delicadeza de los hombros y zarandearla sin piedad.

¿Donde estabas?- exigió saber casi gritando y realmente enfadado, se había preocupado demasiado cuando ella había huido, sin poder decidir si seguirla o esperar, sin saber si regresaría junto a los cazadores o iría con Zero y su manada o simplemente su intención era despejar su mente y tranquilizarse. Kaname sabia que Yuuki debía calmarse primero y no resolverían nada por el momento pero, que ella vagara en aquel momento tal cual se tratase del jardín de rosas de la academia le hervía la sangre, porque maldición rido y su ejercito aun estaban en los alrededores y solo Dios sabia que estarían haciendo y ella simplemente se iba a la inseguridad del bosque como si el enemigo no estuviese a la espera de que cometiesen algún error. Se dio cuenta luego de unos segundos de desahogo que Yuuki no decía nada, solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos borgoña cristalizados, claro signo de que necesitaba llorar.

Lo siento…- musito débilmente Yuuki sin poder evitar que se quebrara su voz y fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se sintiera como basura por ser tan brusco. En cuanto suavizo un poco el rostro y aflojo el agarre en sus hombros para abrasarla con fuerza, Yuuki se permitió soltarlo todo. Kaname la abrazo aun mas como si quisiera fundirla a el, enterrando su rostro en el cuello terso y sucio de su hermana. Yuuki no paraba de sollozar y convulsionarse a causa del llanto amargo mientras, repetía cada dos segundos un sentido "lo siento…perdóname" su hermano guardaba silencio conteniendo las ganas de callarle y decirle que lo perdonara a el por ser un idiota pero veía mejor que Yuuki se desahogara por completo, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas postergadas, reprimidas, no habían tenido tiempo para sentimentalismo y ahora parecía el momento indicado. El mayor meció inconscientemente a la menor mientras le acariciaba la espalda dejando que liberara toda el agua salada, pensando que sufría por las muertes, por la conmoción, por la tragedia y la paz tan lejana, sin saber siquiera que lo que provocaba su llanto era la incertidumbre de no saber si había quedado huérfana, por haberlo angustiado de ese modo, por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a el, que posiblemente era la única familia que le quedaba, cabe destacar que no veía a rido como algo suyo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado para cuando su hermana había dejado de llorar, mas que eso, se refugiaba en el, intentando que su calor la envolviera, intentando recuperar algo de paz en aquel infierno, intentando sentir algo normal en toda aquella conmoción emocional y mental, kaname lo sabia, podía percibir su necesidad a través del vinculo y decidió hacer algo arriesgado esta vez, por ella…

Separándose dulcemente de su cuerpo, la tomo de la mano y la miro con afecto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, limpiando la excesiva humedad. Los ojos de la castaña estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro aun tenía suciedad y su labio inferior temblaba levemente, tentándolo.

Puedes quedarte conmigo pequeña – aviso con voz profunda, sin saber como empezar a hablar, Yuuki asintió lejana mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con intenciones de volver a sus brazos pero, kaname la detuvo con suavidad y negando firmemente. la menor lo miro confundida y el pelinegro sonrió confortante. – pero tu descansaras, es la única condición, te quedaras conmigo pero, dormirás y recuperaras fuerzas- se dio cuenta de que la había convencido cuando ella suspiro resignada, el vinculo trasmitía de un lado a otro la tensión, los nervios, el dolor y la intranquilidad que ambos sentían, kaname era fuerte y estaba mas que acostumbrado a aquel ambiente gracias a sus memorias, pero sabia que su hermana estaba a punto de romperse. Kaname la tomo aun con más firmeza y la arrastra consigo, Yuuki pensaba que la llevaría a la carpa pero el pelinegro se desvió en otra dirección alejándolos del campamento.

A donde vamos? –pregunto intentando seguirle el paso que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba hasta convertirse en una carrera.

antes de dormir, necesitas tomar un baño- dijo tan simplemente como si aquello no fuera una barbaridad en aquel momento. Yuuki olfateo su cabello discretamente y al notarlo kaname soltó una ligera risa que sano un poco su corazón- no es que huelas mal amor, solo estas muy sucia para ir a la cama así sin mas- intento explicar con una sonrisa y sin dejar de arrastrarla por entre los arboles, Yuuki se sonrojo levemente al escuchar por segundo vez el modo en que la llamaba ahora…. "amor".

Cuando el pelinegro se detuvo de repente la castaña se tropezó contra su firme y ancha espalda.

Es aquí- aviso kaname y ella lo bordeo para poder ver a donde la había traído, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y admiración al ver el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la madre naturaleza ante sus ojos. Kaname la había llevado a un riachuelo con las constelaciones como techo, que desembocaba en una pequeña cascada, el agua antes de seguir el recorrido llenaba el espacio digno para una pequeña y personal laguna, era más que obvio que estaba helada al observar el hielo adherido en las orillas y en los grandes peñascos dispersados equitativamente entre sus aguas. Como si no fuera poco con el manto blanco que bordeaba todo y los arboles sorprendentemente intactos, algunos insectos con leve luminosidad y refracción de luz se pasaban en medio de la negrura del bosque y la luna carmín otorgaba cierta luminosidad rojiza al agua, las rocas calizas y la nieve….simplemente mágico….

Irreal… – pensó la muchacha sin poder creer lo que veía, parecía mentira que aun quedara algo puro y virgen en aquella montaña corrompida por la sangre. kaname atrajo su atención cuando se alejo unos metros y con sus largos dedos de pianista empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Ka-kaname- tartamudeo Yuuki sonrojada, sintiéndose realmente tonta ¿de que se apenaba si ya lo había visto desnudo? Una vez…y solo una vez…una vez no era suficiente, no para alguien tan impactante como kaname kuran además, por todos los cielos ya habían hecho el amor no? Extrañamente aun guardaba un poco de pudor o al menos en el ámbito de desnudarse tan osadamente frente a otra persona.

Vamos quítate la ropa –insto juguetón el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el pantalón junto a su ropa interior quedando totalmente expuesto y a la vista de la castaña, quien había dejado de respirar; kaname era hermoso, realmente hermoso, de seguro nunca se acostumbraría a el. Yuuki estaba segura que no solo sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas en aquel momento, su cuerpo vibro internamente, mientras un calor delicioso se expandía hasta llegar a su parte inferior.

El agua esta helada kaname y alguien nos puede ver – hablo la menor sin entender porque kaname obviaba aquellos detalles tan notorios. El purasangre se limito a sonreír de lado con sorna.

Tks….Yuuki olvidas con quien estas? – expreso presuntuoso y la castaña hizo un encantador puchero mientras sus cejas se elevaban en escepticismo. Ahí estaba el kaname que ella conocía y amaba, arrogante y hermoso, los recuerdos de las batallas y las muertes quedaron inmediatamente y sin proponérselo atrás, mientras el ambiente se tornaba ligero al igual que su alma, kaname siempre lograba que ella se sintiera mejor, a pesar de todo, de ser el ancestro de su familia nunca podría sentirlo como un extraño, porque era kaname, su kaname…

ese viejo zorro….- y valga la redundancia el apelativo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero su hermano simplemente era como el vino, el buen vino…- ya voy tranquilo! –pidió riendo cuando el se acerco como Dios lo trajo al mundo con la intención de quitarle el mismo la ropa. Yuuki se sintió más relajada cuando empezó a despojarse de sus prendas pero, aquello desapareció al instante, intentando ignorar la sonrisa complacida y depravada del mayor a medida que tiraba su ropa al suelo y aquel iris borgoña apreciando cada detalle, paseándose de arriba abajo, desde sus torneadas y largas piernas, pasando por su centro, delineando sus curvas y llegando a sus pezones que se endurecieron desvergonzadamente ante aquella excitante observación. – mira como me pones pervertido –pensó avergonzada la castaña mientras su sonrojo cubría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en las mismas condiciones frente a la orilla la castaña se cruzo de brazos.

Esta helada y olvidas que alguien puede vernos? – se quejo recordando de repente que no estaban solos en aquellos lares, su hermano suspiro resignado mientras hacia un elegante movimiento de manos que Yuuki conocía muy bien, aquel hechizo lo había utilizado en la academia cuando entrenaban en los jardines, rápidamente fueron cubiertos por una capa en forma de domo que se extendió en aquella pequeña zona, luego de aquello kaname se inclino y con la yema de sus dedos toco el borde helado de la laguna mientras su calor interno se expandía desde su tacto hasta las profundidades en ondas crecientes, algo de vapor se desprendió del agua y las rocas quedaron limpias de hielo. Cuando hubo terminado se enderezo solo para esbozar nuevamente aquella sonrisa presuntuosa, Yuuki se limito a negar con la cabeza intentando no sonreírle.

Tendrás que dormir con el cabello mojado – observo kaname cuando la zambullía lo suficiente para que el agua la cubriera por completo.

Cuando Yuuki salió a la superficie no pudo ni siquiera tallarse las manos, kaname simplemente la pego a su cuerpo y la empezó a limpiar con delicadeza, la castaña estaba más roja que una amapola pero sabía que tenía que hacerse a la idea, su hermano la tenia de espaldas contra su pecho y Yuuki podía sentir con desvergonzada nitidez la fisionomía masculina contra su retaguardia.

Realmente no ce si podre dormir –acepto, pensando y maldiciéndose internamente por lo que había dicho rido. – y si en dado caso logras arrullarme, de seguro mi sueño será ligero- la castaña por nada mencionaría sus posibles pesadillas, no quería que su hermano hiciera preguntas, mas que eso debía concentrarse en el presente, en ellos justo ahí, solos y en paz.

Las manos suaves y masculinas viajaban de un lado para otro limpiándola, aquellos roces parecían mas bien caricias y es que su hermano tenia manos de ángel pero, para desgracia de la castaña o fortuna del mayor cada roce, cada contacto provocaba reacciones en el cuerpo de ambos; Para cuando Yuuki se dio cuenta tenia la cabeza recostada hacia atrás sobre el hombre de su hermano mientras este limpiaba su abdomen, desde hacia mucho que la castaña podía sentir su erección dura contra sus nalgas, lo curioso era que ya no le importaba, al parecer se había echo muy a la idea y debía aceptar que mas que gustarle le encantaba esa sensación. – Yuuki…- llamo kaname contra su oído al notar que su hermana había cerrado los ojos- te estas quedando dormida?- susurro sensualmente contra su oreja y Yuuki negó con suavidad.

No…solo…me gusta estar así…- acepto con voz ronca y sin poder ver la sonrisa de su hermano.

Y a mi me gusta tenerte así – confeso acercándola mas y denotando mas que antes su erección y entonces fue el turno de Yuuki para sonreír, mientras llevaba un brazo hacia atrás para inclinar la nuca del mayor volteando el rostro y pidiendo un beso silencioso. Kaname se lo concedió sin pensarlo mientras sus manos la envolvían, el gemido murió en la danza de sus labios cuando las manos de kaname se dirigieron firmemente para apresar sus pechos y estrujarlos de manera necesitada; aquella sensación era demasiado placentera para detenerse y hasta podía decir que el palpitar constante y agudo entre sus piernas le gustaba. El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció cuando el pelinegro siguió torturando uno de sus pechos con una mano y con la otra hizo un ardiente descenso – ahora tus piernas – dijo cínicamente sin ocultar la malicia tras sus palabras, Yuuki no entendió a que se refería y hasta llego a pensar cosas realmente sucias pero, kaname la sorprendió cuando sorpresivamente la giro y la arrastro hasta sentarla de bruces sobre uno de los peñascos; la castaña sintió cierto vértigo cuando el malnacido empezó a limpiar nuevamente; empezando por la planta de sus pies, sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas, hasta llegar a sus rodillas. El tacto causaba cosquillas en el cuerpo de la menor, su intimidad vibraba con el creciente calor que se acumulaba en su centro cada vez que las manos de kaname subían.

Claro…como olvidar que le encanta torturar y jugar con mis nervios- pensó ella con ganas de matarlo, la había dejado con un remolino peligroso de sensaciones dentro de si. como vio que no pretendía ir mas haya de su labor higiénico, para distraerse prefirió mirar el paisaje boscoso frente a ella, podía vislumbrar el exterior pero era mas que obvio que nadie podía verlos fuera de aquella cobertura, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió el intimo roce de los dedos de su hermano sobre la piel suave de la cara interna de su muslo, inevitablemente Yuuki sintió mas calor fundirse en sus venas, su intimidad cosquillaba y suplicaba por contactos profanos. Al parecer su silenciosa suplica pasó hasta kaname a través del vínculo porque de un momento a otro el purasangre se detuvo para mirarla con peligrosidad, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos en el más profundo carmín y su mandíbula estaba mas que tensa, Yuuki podía sentir el deseo fluir a través de él más fuerte que nunca y simplemente decidió que kaname podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana cuando el ancestro la desarmo con su mejor sonrisa ladina "kuran Brand".

Kaname…-empezó la castaña pero el movimiento brusco del aludido al tomarla fuertemente para bajarla de la roca caliza y subirla a horcadas en su cintura causando un tentador y maravilloso contacto entre sus intimidades y por ende provocando un gemido en ambos la hizo cortar en seco. Las piernas de Yuuki se enredaron en la cintura del mayor para poder sostenerse mientras sus manos abarcaban su cuello a pesar de que dudaba realmente poder caer en aquel agarre tan firme, el mayor la sostuvo de la cintura para luego bajar sus manos osadamente hasta sus nalgas y apretujarlas con lujuria.

Mira lo que me haces mocosa - soltó ronco a medio son de juego pero con toda la seriedad que el momento le permitía. Yuuki se acerco a su rostro para apresar sus labios en una fiera batalla, se sentía poseída, poseída por la lujuria y el deseo; sus manos se movían solas totalmente inquietas, sus piernas se cerraban aun mas, su cadera se frotaba intencionalmente contra la suya deseando mas contacto y fue entonces que kaname se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir así.

El purasangre avanzo hacia delante nuevamente y esta vez para posicionarlos a ambos sobre el peñasco, la espalda de Yuuki se arqueo ante el contacto frio y duro. De solo pensar en la forma salvaje, rustica e indecente en que la iba a poseer y que estaban al aire libre solo avivaba aun más sus básicos instintos.

Espero que no pienses que esto será como la primera vez –ronroneo dulcemente mientras la miraba desde arriba con todas las ansias de devorarla, Yuuki bufo sonrojándose.

No soy tan frágil – dijo a modo de respuesta y fue suficiente para que su hermano entrara en ella sin aviso y con brusquedad, como ya había previsto Yuuki estaba mas que lista para recibirlo, su interior como lava fundida, estrecho y totalmente lubricado, se deslizo con facilidad tocando su punto y provocando una fuerte arcada seguida al instante de un gemido sin cohibición.

Estoy seguro que con esto tendrás el sueño tan pesado como un oso grizzli mi amada castaña – dijo el zorro con voz aterciopelada y un claro matiz oscuro, Yuuki muy lejos de intimidarse solo parecía morirse ante las ansias y la desesperación por que su hermano la poseyera de una vez, creyendo totalmente en sus palabras… aquella noche sin duda seria larga pero podia confiar en que sus demonios se irían a vacaciones unas horas, dejándola tranquila y sumida en el mas placentero de los descansos, su mente lo necesitaba y su cuerpo…sin duda pronto lo necesitaría…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x..o.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kaname!- grito con desesperación Yuuki y su voz resonó en todo el valle. La princesa se voltio con intenciones de echarse a correr pero, apenas dio dos pasos una rápida y ligera celda de metal la atrapo en su acción, arrastrándola consigo colina abajo como si se tratase de un resorte. Yuuki se tambaleo en medio de su jaula con violencia e intento que la nieve en la que surfeaba su prisión no entrara por sus ojos o su boca; tomo a Artemis con decisión rompió los barrotes doblados salió cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Mi querida sobrina – alabo rido kuran alejado unos metros, a sus lados se alzaban extrañas deformaciones metálicas con cadenas, uno de ellos revertía la jaula recién echada a perder como una polea; parecían, no, mas bien eran maquinas, especies raras de maquinas, Yuuki observo los agujeros casi invisibles por donde salía cierto humor. Muy detrás y alejados estaban las cientos y cientos de cuadrillas que conformaban el ejercito enemigo y también… ¿A dónde se habían ido las mutaciones? Yuuki sintió temor al no verlos, temió por su hermano y todos en la casona que parecían no haber escuchado nada. – nos volvemos a ver, viniste a darme la bienvenida? –provoco con burla y Yuuki perdió los estribos; sin pensar en que podría ser la mayor estupidez de su vida se lanzo contra su tío con toda la intención de decapitarlo pero antes siquiera poder tocarlo rido expandió ante ella un campo de fuerza sin permitirle acercarse, la princesa lucho contra aquel campo de protección y hasta la intensidad de su ira desplego poder sin control pero no era suficiente para derrotar a rido, con un simple esfuerzo rido fortaleció el campo y esta vez Yuuki fue repelida con violencia en el aire, el cuerpo de la castaña cayo metras atrás con agilidad y fue ahí en que sintió la presencia de su hermano.

Kaname – llamo volteando, solo para ver la figura imponente y estilizada de su hermano mayor en el mismo lugar en que ella había estado minutos atrás, su mirada se enfocaba en rido con ansias de muerte profunda. Yuuki supo que aquel era el momento que debía aprovechar para alejarse y corrió con ayuda de su antinatural velocidad colina arriba. Rido solo los miraba con clara creencia de que no durarían mas haya de aquel día con pulso.

Estas bien? – pregunto suavemente su hermano cuando hubo llegado a su lado y sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

Si – asintió rápidamente- esas cosas, fueron las que me atraparon –soltó la menor señalando las maquinas que se deslizaban por la nieve.

Siento presencia vampírica dentro de ellas –observo el pelinegro y tomo a Yuuki rápidamente antes que las balas anti vampíricas que aquella maquinaria había extraído de su interior diera en el blanco. En cuanto tocaron el suelo kaname avanzo y con un ademan ofensivo simulando un golpe mando una oleada certera y poderoso de aquella fuerza invisible que tanto Yuuki se había esmerado en imitar en sus entrenamientos. Cuando el ataque llego a su nivel los enemigos de metal fueron sacudidos con fuerza e inmediatamente se volvieron ovillos, siendo derribados, pero al minuto volvían a levantarse reponiéndose y con mas armas expuestas. cuando se vio claramente que en lugar de balas iban a lanzar armamento más pesado kaname no dudo en arrastrar a Yuuki hacia la casa.

¡Plan b! – escucho decir a su hermano mientras se adentraban a la mansión…

Rido tuvo que replegar sus tropas en el momento en que los príncipes purasangres se escabulleron a su madriguera y en su lugar extraños cañones tomaban vida y se alzaban sobre su escondite bajo la nieve, toda la falda que bordeaba la mansión fue ocupada por cañones mientras cazadores salían de todos los confines habidos y por haber ocupando sus puestos. Se vio al huraño Yagari touga sonreír por primera vez en el día y su sonrisa realmente daba miedo…el experto cazador se posiciono desde lo alto del techo y tomo con mucha firmeza su fiel escopeta, a su lado descansaba mas artillería y municiones, al fin algo de acción, aquel día se divertiría de lo lindo masacrando chupasangres al buen estilo de un francotirador como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Kaito hizo frente desde el Angulo delantero de la casona con otros cazadores cubriendo aquel flanco.

Mátenlos a todos! Si la mansión cae, ellos lo harán con ella! –rugió rido dando por iniciada la batalla. Ante aquella orden los vampiros que esperaban impacientes salieron a la lucha con un grito de guerra unánime, avanzando hacia la muerte…

Kaien! –llamo kaname cuando llego ante el director seguido de una Yuuki con el corazón a mil – ya empezó – soltó con desdén y el director sonrió tristemente. – así que vete, vete y no vuelvas hasta haber cumplido tu misión- siguió con clara voz de orden, Yuuki parpadeo confundida sin entender.

Es cruel enviarme en una misión de rastreo con una guerra en frente, me siento algo inútil – menciono el ex cazador asegurando su espada en su cinto.

Tu misión es más importante y urgente que hacer frente en batalla, además en cierta forma lo necesitas más que yo- recordó y este asintió.

Nos veremos las caras si alguno de los dos sigue vivo – dijo simplemente salió de su presencia y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

A donde va? Cual misión?- pregunto Yuuki azorada en cuanto se fue pero kaname no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas.

Ahora eso no importa pequeña, rido no solo trajo vampiros y mutaciones también ah pensado como nosotros y ah traído maquinaria moderna- objeto serenamente intentando hacerla desistir.

Bien entonces? Que esperamos! Ahí que salir a luchar –

Es cierto pero antes de hacerlo…deja que los peones hagan su trabajo – espeto con escalofriante seriedad, obviamente refiriéndose a los cazadores. Sonidos de bombas tronando en la frecuencia auditiva invadió sus tímpanos, balas, disparos, gritos y choque de espadas lleno el ambiente mientras el olor a sangre se esparcía ligeramente.

Pero rido?- empezó Yuuki y kaname la acallo con una mano.

Si no lo as notado Yuuki no veo a Sara por ningún lado y tampoco a las mutaciones que menciono Kaien- Yuuki asintió.

Tienes razón cuando los visualice venían con rido y luego no estaban- reafirmo la castaña.

Exacto, los cazadores nos servirán como pantalla por unos minutos, y nosotros debemos aprovechar esos minutos….- así como rido se hacia el interesante con trucos seguramente bajo la manga, kaname también tenia mucho que mostrarle. Después de que todo lo planeado le había salido mal, sus padres, Yuuki, sus amigos, esto no podría fallarle, nada podía salirle a traición, no esta vez, el se aseguraría de ello…

Bajo el subsuelo, enterrado bajo tierra y en la oscuridad de los laberintos subterráneos justamente bajo la batalla que se realizaba en la superficie se encontraba hanabusa aidou esperando por la señal que provocaría que la madre naturaleza los devorara a todos.

- bien Ruka quédate aquí si?- pidió takuma a la noble dejándola en compañía de toda la servidumbre asustada en una de las salas de estar, tenían ordenes estrictas de no salir al exterior, ninguno era guerrero, eran simples y ordinarios niveles c, algunos ya desgastados y otros eran meramente humanos. La aristócrata asintió intentando con todas sus fuerzas no temblar para no parecer tan débil. Takuma la miro comprensivamente sabiendo como debía sentirse –regresare en cuanto pueda lo prometo- su misión era simple, debía proteger el interior de la caza, kaito protegería el frente, touga desde el techo y los cazadores junto a los príncipes con hanabusa se encargarían del resto, solo esperaba que aquel plan tan arriesgado funcionara, debía funcionar o todos morirían irremediablemente.

X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,.xx.,xxxo

**N.A**: bueno hasta aquí llega, les gusto? A mi me encanto redactar la primera parte y la segunda pues una introducción, en el siguiente cap todo y cada coma tratara y se centrara en la batalla, no habrá calor, no abra amor no abra nada de pinches sentimientos *w* xD, luego de ese capitulo q subiré la semana q viene sin falta y espero con suerte este lunes, me dedicare a hacer el otro que se centrara en Zero y su viaje owo.

**Espero sus cometarios,criticas, tomates, lanzas, amenazas de muerte y todo lo demás**. xD. Se q odian kedarse en continuara pero sino no tendría chiste y yo keria tomarme todo un capitulo para la guerra owo.


	26. El sadismo de los inocente II

**N.A**: aja! xD les adverti que el cap anterior seria diferente owo felicidades a los que entendieron a la primera vista y pudieron sacarle todo el delicioso jugo owo bueno para este cap hice algo que no suelo hacer y es sentarme a pensar y planear con premeditación, que salía mejor, que encajaba, que esto que lo otro xD, y creo que no esta nada mal la idea owo. Asi que…disfrútenlo y ahí me dicen que les pareció, que sintieron, porque no ay cosa mejor para alguien que escribe q leer los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos n.n y es que otro escritor me inculco sin saberlo que dejar review es mas que eso es también tener respeto, modales y consideración por leerte el material de aquel q se gasto horas haciéndolo te guste o no , aunq sean dos palabras o dos líneas, como cuando compras un pedazo de tarta sin saber que tan buena es pero, pagas por ello porque ya le diste una mordida. XD en fin…

Ya vieron el cap 77 del manga? Por primera vez Zero dice algo tan sexy como lo que kaname dijo alguna vez, pueden decir que son mis hormonas yaoistas pero no lo supero xD.

**Kaname**: nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre

Y ahora **Zero**: no importa cuanto lo escondan, definitivamente lo encontrare.

*w* awwww me encantan cuando se ponen asi tan homicidas y mas cuando es por el otrow ok ok lo siento uwu me gusta la pareja xD . en cuanto al secreto de kaname tengo mis teorías y admito que me gusto la sonrisa tan "no puedo creer que sea tan bastardo pero la pagara" q hizo Zero al enterarse xD. Si cn ese cap mis hormonas shipper se pusieron a full w jodidos!.

**Disclaimer**: como siempre ni vk es mío, ni sus encantadores personajes. Yo solo me divierto con ellos en un mundo alterado de la historia original n.n. y es que si fuera mio señoritas! Se notaria que es mio xD .

**REVIEWS**:

**Rosemberg**: solo porque sos casi sicópata que te adelantaste a todo mundo xDD tk3. Ya viste no me tarde nada owo y este es largo y mas completo. Ya que admitiste que también sos una pervertida se q también querrías a Zero como amante y esclavo sexual de nuestro kaname xD no seas mojigata!. Dime q te pareció el cap owo.

**Neko dani**: como siempre unos de los Reviews mas nutridos 3. Dani me diste una buena idea y te voy a complacer n.n asi q gracias!. Tienes buen ojo y puede q tus teorías sean realidad como también puede q te tomes una sorpresa xD quien sabe. Y bueno ya te explique todo por facebook y no no ubo nada q faltara en el cap anterior todo se explico implícitamente solo tenias q atar cabos owo.

**Oschii**: ola! xDD nena cm estas? Creo que el cap anterior te lo saltaste y no te vi asi q es tu primera ves xD ya puedo molestarte y restregártelo! Muajajaja ok no xD. Espero te guste owo ahí me dices que tal.

**Caleidoscope Violoncello**: ola! Me alegro q te haya gustado alex, ya vi los cambios que hiciste en tus drables owo, y siento que el viaje de Zero les gustara a todas incluso siento emoción por redactarlo porque lo are lo mejor posible creo q se la debo al pj y ese será su debut xD tendrá un final mas o menos feliz y no uno miserable. Yo también estoy en temporada de exámenes y para llamar a la inspiración siempre me ayuda ver videos de parejas yaois o simplemente de bandas owo quien sabe q ideas salgan de ahí xD. Te recomiendo también luis fonsi. Incluso el cap 77 del manga y el asunto q los rodea ahora me parecen buenos temas de inspiración *¬*.

**Tatiana Ávila**: al fin nos conocimos y yo también espero que seamos buenas amigas owo. Y gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus palabras realmente me ayudan mucho y me hacen ver que todo vale la pena owo. Me dices que te pareció el capi.

**Yuuki: **no te preocupes nena yo te perdono LOL**, **jajajajaja tu también te enredaste pero lo bueno es q lo entendiste a la final owoy en cuanto a sara….ya veremos q pasa xDD**, **bueno no ay mucho q decir ya que te explique todo por facebook xD.

**Gryphusclaw: **mi estimada gryp como imagine apreciaste mi esfuerzo, sabia q no me defraudarías xD y es que me tome el tiempo para redactar la introducción tanto, que olvide que aun tenia que escribir de la batalla xD joder menos de siete mil palabras xD al menos casi nadie lo noto owo. Pero bueno eso trajo que pudiera explayarme exclusivamente en aquel tema para este capitulo *w* y aunque me emocione también me asuste xD por ello me sente a pensar porque no sabia como hacerlo, era un meollo! Tal ves por eso la segunda parte te pareció confusa y desordenada aquí intento mejorarlo y redactar desde el inicio y pretendo hasta el final, inyectar todas las emociones dramáticas que sientes en un enfrentamiento bélico, espero hacerlo bien o decente al menos owo. Tu review me emociono mucho xD cn tus palabras y mas porque era nutrido, emotivo y largo *_* si hermoso, realmente me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo y que tanto fuera que no notaras mis fallas ortográficas xDDD eso me mato! Jajajaja. En cuanto a tu pregunta no creo tener la respuesta y tampoco creo que exista concretamente mas bien solo suposiciones y la mia es esta: creo que como criaturas mitologicas los vampiros estan conectados con la naturaleza porque solo podrían nacer de ella, ya sea como un error o algo intencionado, la otra tentativa es q fuesen demonios pero a mi parecer los demonios no tienen un perpetuo cuerpo carnal o palpable asi que no tendría lógica común pero sea cual fuese el caso esa conexión al venir de la misma fuente es lo que crea un vinculo con sus demás hermanos, y su sangre crea la influencia de la dominancia sea porque son mas poderosos espiritualmente hablando y mas concientes de su potencial. No ce si me hice entender de echo no esta bien organizada en mi cabeza pero eso seria mi suposición xD tal ves no te paresca q tenga q ver cn el tema en fin owo notas como todo en la naturaleza se inclina para beneficiar a algo para que sea perfecto y tenga equilibrio algo q ver pienso que tiene. Bueno disfruta el cap y ahí me dices que tal =).

**Glo**: bienvenida! Ahora sos parte de los lectores respondidos xD (¿) bien glo jajaja me mataron tus referencias, tienes buen gusto xD y pos si intento q kaname sea un maldito sin perder el glamour xD y también debes admitir q a pesar de todo es el mas lindo con Yuuki *-* por eso lo amo! Y sos la segunda o la tercera no recuerdo bien q me dice q mi kaname les gusta mas q el de hino XD q honor. Temo decir que aquí en este capitulo no habrá mucho o casi nada de kanaki love pero si kanaki war y muchos otros temas owo, igual espero q capte tu atención y te guste owo me dices q tal oki? Saludos n.n. jajaja lo de Zero también me dio risa, estoy algo loca pero ya tengo las ideas para otros proyectos kaname/Zero el oneshot y el fic completo q te dije de ellos owo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x

**Capitulo 24**

**El Sadismo de los Inocentes II**

Kaname!- grito con desesperación y su voz resonó en todo el valle. La princesa se voltio con intenciones de echarse a correr pero, apenas dio dos pasos una rápida y ligera celda de metal la atrapo en su acción, arrastrándola consigo colina abajo como si se tratase de un animal atrapado en una jaula. Yuuki se tambaleo en medio de aquellos barrotes con violencia e intento que la nieve en la que surfeaba su prisión no entrara por sus ojos o su boca; tomo a Artemis con decisión y rompió los barrotes, la castaña los separo usando toda su fuerza y salto fuera, Cuando salió de aquella trampa cayo de bruces en el suelo.

Mi querida sobrina – alabo rido kuran alejado unos metros y sin prestarle importancia u atención a su infiltrado; el señor Torrington había alcanzado su salvación y apenas llego a su bando se escabullo en medio de los soldados abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos como si aquello lo fuera a librar de su destino que tarde o temprano le alcanzaría…

Yuuki observo mientras se enderezaba rápidamente que a los lados de su tío se alzaban extrañas deformaciones metálicas con cadenas, uno de ellos revertía la jaula recién echada a perder como una polea; parecían, no, mas bien eran maquinas, raras y amenazantes maquinas. Observo agujeros casi invisibles por donde salían pequeñas hileras de humo, median más de dos metros de altura y tenían dos extensiones que usaban como brazos y otras dos como piernas largas y delgadas, la forma superficial era ovalada como pelotas metálicas con manos y piernas. Muy detrás y alejados estaban los centenares de cuadrillas que conformaban el ejercito enemigo y también… ¿A dónde se habían ido las mutaciones? Yuuki sintió temor al no verlos, temió por su hermano y todos en la casona que parecían no haber escuchado nada. – nos volvemos a ver, viniste a darme la bienvenida? –provoco con burla y Yuuki perdió los estribos; sin pensar en que podría ser la mayor estupidez de su vida se lanzo contra su tío con toda la intención de decapitarlo pero antes siquiera poder tocarlo rido expandió ante ella un campo de fuerza sin permitirle acercarse, la princesa lucho contra aquel campo de protección y hasta la intensidad de su ira desplego poder sin control pero, aquello no era suficiente para derrotarlo, con un simple esfuerzo rido fortaleció el campo y esta vez Yuuki fue repelida con violencia en el aire, el cuerpo de la castaña cayo metras atrás con agilidad y fue ahí que sintió la presencia de su hermano.

Kaname – llamó volteándose, solo para ver la figura imponente y estilizada de su hermano mayor en el mismo lugar en que ella había estado minutos atrás, su hermano también se había cambiado de muda; para la ocasión llevaba masculinas botas para la nieve, oscuros pantalones ajustados y una extensión de piel cuerina que se extendía por todo su pecho y abdomen, muriendo en el limite de sus hombros, por uno de ellos caían suspendidas largas plumas del mas aterrador ónix. Su mirada se enfocaba en rido con ansias de muerte profunda. Yuuki supo que aquel era el momento que debía aprovechar para alejarse y corrió con ayuda de su antinatural velocidad colina arriba.

Rido solo los miraba con clara creencia de que no durarían mas haya de aquel día con pulso.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto suavemente su hermano cuando hubo llegado a su lado y sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

Si – asintió rápidamente- esas cosas, fueron las que me atraparon –soltó la menor señalando las maquinas del otro extremo.

Siento presencia vampírica dentro de ellas –observo el pelinegro y tomo a Yuuki rápidamente antes que las balas anti vampíricas que aquella maquinaria había suplantado por las cadenas y extraído de su interior por un compartimiento les alcanzara.

En cuanto tocaron el suelo kaname avanzo y con un ademan ofensivo, simulando un golpe mando una oleada certera y poderoso de aquella fuerza invisible que tanto Yuuki se había esmerado en imitar en sus entrenamientos. Cuando el ataque bajo y llego a su nivel los enemigos de metal fueron sacudidos con fuerza e inmediatamente se volvieron ovillos compactándose, siendo derribados, rodando unos metros hasta quedarse quietos, pero al minuto volvían a levantarse, reponiéndose y con armas expuestas. Cuando se vio claramente que en lugar de balas esta vez iban a lanzar armamento más pesado kaname no dudo en arrastrar a Yuuki hacia la casa antes de que los explosivos llegaran a afectarlos.

¡Plan b! – escucho decir a su hermano mientras se adentraban a la mansión por una puerta trasera…

Rido tuvo que replegar sus tropas en el momento en que los príncipes purasangres se escabulleron a su madriguera y en su lugar extraños cañones tomaban vida y se alzaban sobre su escondite bajo la nieve, toda la falda que bordeaba la mansión fue ocupada por cañones mientras cazadores salían de todos los confines habidos y por haber ocupando sus puestos. Se vio al huraño Yagari touga sonreír por primera vez en el día y su sonrisa realmente daba miedo…el experto cazador se posiciono desde lo alto del techo y tomo con mucha firmeza su fiel escopeta, a su lado descansaba mas artillería y municiones descansando sobre una practica sabanilla para posibles movimientos rápidos; al fin tendría algo de acción, aquel día se divertiría de lo lindo masacrando chupasangres al buen estilo de un francotirador como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

Kaito hizo frente desde el Angulo delantero de la casona con otros cazadores, cubriendo aquel flanco.

Mátenlos a todos! Si la mansión cae, ellos lo harán con ella! –rugió rido dando por iniciada la batalla. Ante aquella orden los vampiros que esperaban impacientes salieron a la lucha con un grito de guerra unánime, avanzando hacia la muerte…

Kaien! –Llamó kaname cuando llego ante el director seguido de una Yuuki con el corazón a mil – ya empezó – soltó con desdén y el director sonrió tristemente. – Así que vete, vete y no vuelvas hasta haber cumplido tu misión- siguió con clara voz de orden, Yuuki parpadeo confundida sin entender.

Es cruel enviarme en una misión de rastreo con una guerra en frente, me siento algo inútil – menciono el ex cazador asegurando su espada en su cinto.

Tu misión es más importante y urgente que hacer frente en batalla, además en cierta forma lo necesitas más que yo- recordó mirándolo con intensidad y este asintió.

Nos veremos las caras si alguno de los dos sigue vivo – dijo simplemente saliendo de su presencia y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

A donde va? Cual misión?- pregunto Yuuki azorada en cuanto se fue pero, kaname no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas.

Ahora eso no importa pequeña, rido no solo cuenta con vampiros y mutaciones, también ah pensado como nosotros y ah traído maquinaria moderna- objeto serenamente intentando hacerla desistir.

Bien ¿entonces? ¡¿que esperamos? Ahí que salir a luchar –

Es cierto pero antes de hacerlo…deja que los peones hagan su trabajo – resolvió con escalofriante seriedad, obviamente refiriéndose a los cazadores. Yuuki se pregunto en aquel momento ¿por cuantas guerras habría pasado su hermano en el pasado?¿Cuanta tragedia para forjar aquella aparente insensibilidad?.

Sonidos de bombas tronando en la frecuencia auditiva invadieron sus tímpanos; balas, disparos, gritos y choque de espadas lleno el ambiente mientras el olor a sangre se esparcía ligeramente.

Pero y rido?- empezó Yuuki preocupada y kaname la acallo con una mano.

Si no lo as notado Yuuki no veo a Sara por ningún lado y tampoco a las mutaciones que menciono Kaien- Yuuki asintió.

Tienes razón, cuando los visualice venían con rido y luego no estaban- reafirmo la castaña.

De seguro están planeando algo o esperando el momento para dar su golpe-

¿Cuál de los dos? O estas queriendo decir que atacaran en conjunto?- kaname sonrió ladinamente negando.

Sara no esta aquí Yuuki…y esa es una de las razones por la que estoy cada vez mas convencido de que fue buena idea que Kaien no nos acompañara por el momento- Yuuki volvió a asentir.

Eso nos deja con las mutaciones-

Exacto, los cazadores nos servirán como pantalla por unos minutos, y nosotros debemos aprovechar esos minutos….- así como rido se hacia el interesante con trucos seguramente bajo la manga, kaname también tenia mucho que mostrarle. Después de que todo lo planeado le había salido mal, sus padres, Yuuki, sus amigos, esta vez nada podría fallarle, nada podía salirle a traición, no esta vez, el se aseguraría de ello…- debemos eliminar cuanto podamos antes de que rido note que no nos estamos refugiando precisamente…- la miro y se permitió regalarle un osado guiño con coquetería- vamos amor, vamos de caza…- en efecto las mejillas de Yuuki se encendieron en un singular sonrojo, kaname la tomo de la mano y ambos buscaron la salida predilecta.

Insinúas que hay mas de esas cosas?- soltó la castaña mientras se dirigían a aquel pasadizo.

Cuantos vistes exactamente?-

Tres o cuatro…-su hermano rio con cinismo.

Si….definitivamente hay mas…muchos mas…mejor nos damos prisa te parece?-

Bajo el subsuelo, enterrado bajo tierra y en la oscuridad de los laberintos subterráneos justamente bajo la batalla que se realizaba en la superficie se encontraba hanabusa aidou esperando por la señal que provocaría que la madre naturaleza los devorara a todos.

El tintineo sereno y mortal de las bombas colocadas estratégicamente y dispersas por todo aquel espacio lo mantenía alerta, un solo error y el podría acabar igual de muerto.

- bien Ruka, quédate aquí si?- pidió suavemente takuma a la noble, dejándola en compañía de toda la servidumbre asustada, apiñada en uno de los salones del segundo piso, tenían ordenes estrictas de no salir al exterior, ninguno era guerrero, eran simples y ordinarios niveles c, algunos ya desgastados y otros eran meramente humanos. La aristócrata asintió intentando con todas sus fuerzas no temblar para no parecer tan débil. Takuma la miro comprensivamente sabiendo como debía sentirse –regresare en cuanto pueda lo prometo- su misión era simple, debía proteger el interior de la caza, kaito protegería el frente, touga desde el techo y los cazadores junto a los príncipes con hanabusa se encargarían del resto, solo esperaba que aquel plan tan arriesgado funcionara, debía funcionar o todos morirían irremediablemente. Con una ultima mirada salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si, el rubio bajo las escaleras hallándose solo en medio de aquel eco silencioso que viajaba por la casa indiferente al bullicio exterior. Ishijou tomo firmemente su espada mientras se juraba mentalmente que protegería aquel lugar con su vida.

x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x.x

Touga Yagari jalo sin temor y hasta con cierto placer sádico el gatillo que dio muerte a un iluso que intentaba traspasar la barrera invisible que se había creado entre bandos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los hombres de rido no debían pasar más allá del límite de la masacre que bordeaba la zona de los cañones. Lo principal era evitar que llegaran a la casa, sin la mansión no tendrían cuartel y quedarían expuestos y por ende mas vulnerables. Lo único que sabía era que debía defender como fuera su puesto y que su mas difícil blanco eran aquellas maquinas cuya superficie metálica no era afectada en lo absoluto por las armas de sus compañeros.

Yagari dejo su escopeta y tomo su gran ballesta, soltó la cuerda y su flecha giro directo cortando el viento, abriendo camino entre los regueros de tierra húmeda que se alzaban en el aire a causa de las granadas y traspasando la cabeza de un neófito por detrás; su risa rasposa salió naturalmente cuando la sangre mancho la nieve antes de que el cuerpo se tornase hollín. La risa se corto de golpe en el instante que uno de los soltados metálicos le lanzo una granada y Yagari tuvo que tomar su artillería para lanzarse a rodar justo detrás de un escape de chimenea para no salir volando cuando se hizo la explosión. En cuanto paso el ensordecedor sonido Yagari sonrió en venganza, tomo una de sus bombas químicas cuidadosamente preparadas y con puntería de antaño la lanzo hacia aquel que había intentado matarlo. Maldijo su mala suerte cuando su ataque le estallo apenas tuvo contacto pero sin hacer mayor efecto que solo aturdirlo, como la primera vez el soldado volvió a erguirse sin un rasguño…

¡Por todos lo cojones! – bramo el cazador, al parecer sus armaduras forjadas necesitarían mas para ser traspasadas o quizás… solo podrían destruirse de adentro hacia fuera?. – me encanta como piensas Yagari- se alabo mentalmente volviendo a sonreír.

Si tan solo aquella granada no lo hubiese distraído hubiera notado cierto movimiento en el lejano follaje del bosque. Si tan solo le hubiesen encargado objetivos específicos, hubiese notado que la mayor amenaza no salía a la vista, hubiese caído en cuenta que rido kuran no aparecía por ningún lado…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x

Ya estamos muy alejados y nada con las malditas mutaciones – se lamento Yuuki mientras jalaba a su hermano de la mano para detenerlo.- es peligroso que dejemos a nuestros aliados a su suerte, rido podría…-

Lo ce…además, a estas alturas ya debió haberse dado cuenta- kaname suspiro no habían dado con ninguna mutación y ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, habían ocultado su aura y con cuidado pero rapidez buscado en los alrededores de la mansión, expandiéndose en el terreno hasta alejarse a unos peligrosos e imprudenciales metros, habían dejado todo en manos de los cazadores y eso no era algo de lo cual tranquilizarse…tendrían que regresar antes que a su tío se le ocurriera aprovecharse de la situación o seria que ya les estaba siguiendo la pista para hacerse cargo del trabajo el mismo? Cualquiera de las dos era viable- creo que debemos regresar – insto pero, llámenle suerte, desgracia o bromas de los dioses, un ronco gruñido advirtió de una fiera presencia animal, seguido del particular resquebrajar de la madera los hizo desistir al instante de la idea. – o podríamos quedarnos un poco mas – insinuó con aquella expresión de suficiencia. Yuuki correspondió lentamente aquella sonrisa mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a su oz y sin previo aviso la lanzo a manera de bumerán hacia la bestia que se erguía justo detrás de su hermano; la oz giro con velocidad asesina en el aire pero, la bestia fue mas rápida, moviéndose a escasos segundos antes de que su agudo filo se incrustase en su piel en lugar de la madera de cedro.

Son muy rápidos – observo la castaña mortificada, kaname apenas se molesto en mirar sobre su hombro seguro de que no volverían a ellos enseguida. Al parecer tenían cierta inteligencia, simplemente no atacarían como animales sedientos de carne. El pelinegro podía sentir la reciente inquietud que causaban en el bosque, producto de la emoción de la caza, todo indicaba que habían estado esperándolos.

Interesante…- pensó para mirar a su hermana- ve por tu oz…ahora- ordeno, no sabia que tan lejos o cerca estaba el resto pero era mas que seguro que los observaban; lo curioso del asunto es que no desprendían algún aroma particular y tampoco se podía percibir alguna clase de aura que desentonara con el entorno, prácticamente eran invisibles a sus sentidos vampíricos. Su hermana había regresado con Artemis en mano y ambos se cubrieron las espaldas, las ramas fructificadas en púas naturales bordeaban sus cabezas, opacando la grandeza del sol de la tarde; los arboles parecían entramarse a lo lejos cada vez mas profundo tanto que algún mensaje silencioso se disparaba viajando en el viento. La princesa sintió cierto deja buh comparando la experiencia con lo vivido en el lindel de la carretera hacia semanas. – se acercan –augurio su hermano siempre tan místico para aquellos asuntos, Yuuki era consiente de que incluso el no podía sentirlos, seguramente guiándose por algún presentimiento. Los segundos fueron mortalmente angustiosos cuando sin dar advertencia un cuerpo bestial, de pelaje ónix y ojos sanguíneos se lanzo contra ellos. Los príncipes se separaron por autoreflejo evitando que el lobo con caninos exageradamente largos los aplastara. Cuando Yuuki rodo sobre la nieve, impulsándose inmediatamente en su contra para hacerlo sangrar, el oscuro mutante de cuatro patas desapareció ante sus ojos, metafóricamente hablando. Su menudo cuerpo hubiese sido atravesado por filosas fauces si su hermano no hubiese intervenido cuando la criatura volvió a aparecer desde otro ángulo con intenciones de muerte, imitando su velocidad e interceptándolo en el aire para propinarle un zarpazo con una de sus manos transformadas en garras, con experimentada facilidad kaname desgarro todo el lado derecho de la cabeza; la criatura ni se inmuto limitándose a retroceder y alejarse rápidamente de el viendo la amenaza. otro mutando con el mismo aspecto apareció en medio de los arboles embistiéndolo con fuerza arrasadora, el cuerpo de kaname estampo brutalmente contra el grueso tronco de un árbol en el instante que su atacante desaparecía junto con su compañero, cuyas heridas ya habían cerrado, sanado y regenerado en cuestión de segundos.

El ancestro kuran escucho la voz de su hermana llamarlo, sus empolvados instintos rugían desde su interior haciendo vibrar su alma, aquellas sensaciones únicas, aquella adrenalina que solo te proporcionaba un verdadero reto, ofrenda gratuita de la guerra por la supervivencia y el poder.

Kaname estas bien? –pregunto una preocupada castaña llegando inmediatamente a su lado, el aludido asintió mientras se desencajaba de la madera y hacia crujir todo su material oseo preparándose y haciéndose la idea de que aquello era como regresar al pasado.

Se mueven sincronizados – alerto el mayor

Si, ya note lo inteligentes que son – soltó Yuuki frunciendo las cejas.-nos superan en numero, y son buenos trabajando juntos pero nosotros somos mejores –reto.

Espero que sea así – ambos hermanos se prepararon para recibir esta vez a la manada que se acercaba a su posición con velocidad alarmante haciendo eco en medio de los arboles, no había duda que el primer ataque había sido una tentativa. – tendremos que trabajar en equipo si queremos salir ilesos Yuuki – aconsejo aunque sabia que probablemente no seria tan fácil. Pero de que iba a proteger a su hermana lo iba a hacer.

El sol comenzaba a morir tras las montañas cuando un centenar de mutaciones salieron al ataque removiendo nieve y ramas secas a su paso, cuando Yuuki se dio cuenta estaban rodeados por ellos, encerrándolos en un circulo pero, reacios a moverse de su posición, todos eran idénticos, parecían clones.

¿Por qué no nos atacan? –pregunto en un susurro la menor de espaldas a su hermano, kaname no respondió e iba a preguntar el porque de su silencio cuando un aroma y presencia familiar impregno el ambiente.

Yuuki y kaname miraron en dirección hacia la figura que hacia acto de presencia aplaudiendo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Me sorprendes kaname, quien diría que irías tras mis mascotas aunque, pensándolo lo bien, era lo mas lógico con aquella mente tan analítica que tienes cierto? Ir por la amenaza más grande y desconocida. ¿pero sabes? tu ausencia hizo que me sintiera muy solo – hablo rido kuran sentidamente, kaname soltó un ronco gruñido.

Sea como sea –hablo Yuuki – los que suponían mayor peligro están aquí, así que… ¿Por qué no matar a dos pájaros de un tiro?- rido alzo una ceja incrédulo y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Oh querida Yuuki justamente era lo mismo que yo estaba pensando- y dicho aquello los mutantes atacaron…

x.x.x.x..x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kaito atravesó con su sable el pecho de un neófito para luego rebanar a la mitad al último nivel c que permanecía en pie y con una voltereta evitar que lo aplastara un alto pino que se derrumbaba a causa de una de las tantas explosiones del flanco trasero. El peli marrón se apresuro con sus hombres al lado trasero de la casa cuando hubieron estado seguros de que no vendrían mas por aquel lado; el nefasto campo se abrió paso a sus ojos y como supuso la batalla era mas cruenta y delicada en aquel sitio, había mucha vegetación quemada, tierra desnuda y bombas siendo lanzadas a diestras y siniestras al igual que misiles de cañones, la tierra y la nieve eran desmenuzadas sin piedad y el mar blanco era menguado y siendo esparcido por doquier. La complexión ejercitada del cazador se movió a través de los cuerpos que caían uno a uno a sus costados, sus compañeros estaban dando sus vidas en aquella batalla, asesinando y siendo asesinados.

Cuando kaito se abrió paso en medio del campo de guerra, una hilera de explosiones le siguió los talones apenas por un palmo, el cazador corrió por su vida mientras la muerte le rozaba la espalda, la nieve volaba por los aires y la tierra maltratada bajo la capa externa quedaba al descubierto en numerables fosas. Al final del recorrido tuvo que lanzarse contra un montículo de nieve solo para poder ver que su atacante era uno de aquellos soldados metálicos, por aquella distracción la aparición de un neófito iracundo lo tomo por sorpresa pero, el descontrolado vampiro ni siquiera se acerco dos pasos cuando una bala le perforo la cabeza, convirtiéndose en hollín. Kaito voltio a sus espaldas hacia lo alto del cielo para ver a su sensei con su escopeta en mano mirándolo severamente, kaito sonrió en respuesta y se levanto para volver a la lucha. Sus compañeros cazadores menguaban en número pero con ellos también lo hacían los hombres de rido. El joven cazador volvió nuevamente su mirada al cielo pero Yagari ya no estaba a la vista, por lo tanto se dedico a su misión de masacrar al enemigo.

Motivado por la idea de que si moría rompería la promesa que le hizo a cierta ojimiel el cazador se enfrasco en un duelo de espadas con un dotado vampiro nivel c que casi le amputaba un brazo, cuando hubo vencido a su oponente algo cayo del cielo directo a sus pies, kaito alzo la vista para ver a su sensei mirarle intensamente desde arriba y lo vio apuntar con la quijada hacia delante, siguiendo aquella dirección el cazador se dio cuenta de que hablaba de las maquinas de metal, se inclino rápidamente para tomar el pequeño objeto envuelto en tela y lo abrió con expectación.

Una granada química –pensó cuando vio el delicado y mortal objeto entre sus manos ¿Qué pretendía Yagari? No pudo pensar mucho porque una de las maquinas lo alcanzo golpeándolo con una pesada cadena que lo tumbo haciendo que cayera de bruces con su retaguardia besando el frio suelo. algo frio y de superficie raposa lo envolvió, la cadena aprisiono con rapidez su cuerpo arrastrándolo contra la superficie metálica, presionándolo contra el. Sus huesos crujieron cuando el soldado de acero lo apretujo contra si mismo mientras la cadena se cerraba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Los labios del cazador se juntaron hasta formar una línea recta, intentado sofocar la imperiosa necesidad de gritar a causa de las costillas que eran como dagas afiladas en su interior, la mano que sostenía la bomba tembló mientras pensaba como salir de ese embrollo sin salir lastimado, su sable descansaba en la nieve, se había caído y alejado cuando recibió el golpe; el grito de guerra de un humano llamo su atención junto con la de la maquina, un compañero de armas, un cazador irrumpió la escena acertando un violento golpe de espada contra uno de los costados de la maquina, el chirrido seguido de las chispas a causa de la fricción obligo a kaito a cerrar los ojos mientras su opresor se ocupaba de acabar con el entrometido pero sin soltarlo. Mientras la maquinaba luchaba por deshacerse del cazador con el otro brazo usándolo de arma kaito observo el orificio que se encontraba en la parte superior por se salía una pequeña y casi invisible hilera de algún gas, el cazador entendió entonces porque su sensei le había dado la granada.

Bien pensado touga – pensó kaito y otro grito desgarrador lo distrajo. Sangre le salpico el rostro mientras el cuerpo del cazador era atravesado por la extensión de la maquina, el brazo de su opresor perforo sin piedad el tórax de aquel valiente cazador que se atrevió ir en su ayuda. Cuando la maquina saco su extensión del interior humano mas sangre caliente le salpico el cabello, seguido de un gemido lastimero; el cuerpo del cazador cayó al suelo inerte y sin vida y kaito realmente sintió su perdida sumando el hecho de que seguía siendo incapaz de moverse. Un misil de cañón impacto contra el soldado y ambos cayeron de costado, el agarre de la maquina aflojo un poco y kaito se vio lo suficientemente cerca para tomar su sable, depositar la granada por el orificio y con suficiente fuerza estamparle con su arma un golpe que doblo el brazo de la maquina dejándolo poder escapar y correr lejos. Apenas la maquina se puso en pie para seguirle el paso una luz cegadora le lleno por completo desde adentro y el cazador tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que las piezas metálicas no le golpearan. Cuando kaito se hubo enderezado observo con satisfacción que había atraído muchas mirada de ojos curiosos y mirando a sus compañeros grito a todo pulmón.

Ya vieron! Ahora imitadme!- ordeno trayendo consigo muchos asentimientos, nadie le llevaría la contraria a kaito cuando cargaba con aquel humor y expresión encima. El cazador había dado un claro ejemplo de cómo acabar con aquellas maquinas que parecían indestructibles.

Touga había dado con su útil francotirador, agradecía ser precavido y haber no solo invertido tiempo en bombas químicas sino que pensando en sus balas, había pedido que introdujeran dentro una sustancia química altamente eficiente que era lo mas parecido a un pequeño sol que podría tener, era una sustancia semejante a la luz solar, cuando daba con su blanco se disparaba una luz centellante que quemaba al vampiro desde el interior, lo ultimo que los científicos de los cazadores habían creado en los laboratorios. El experimentado cazador se echo al suelo y empezó a buscar victimas ayudando a sus compañeros; desde arriba Yagari tenia una vista privilegiada podía ver como su bando había reducido a un numero alarmante aunque todo indicaba que cada cazador muerto se llevaba mas de una docena de vampiros con ellos a la tumba.

Estaba a punto de dispararle a un neófito cuando este fue partido a la mitad tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado y una larga cabellera castaña cubrió toda su vista por el mirador, Yagari levanto el rostro para ver como la princesa kuran corría rápidamente por todo el campo de batalla seguida de su hermano mayor, ambos habían salido disparados de unos matorrales y detrás de ellos como una jauría hambrienta les seguían el pazo mas de 10 lobos mutantes.

Corran!- ordeno kaname detrás de su hermana mientras en cuanto fueron visibles por el bando enemigo fueron inmediatamente bombardeados. Los príncipes kuran se movieron en medio de los estallidos, la tierra se mesclaba con los largos mechones de la castaña mientras la nieve le obstruía la vista, sus botas pisoteaban sin darse cuenta leños aun en llamas desganándose, pasaba junto a cazadores que se habían quedado paralizados al verlos, estos fueron victimas de los ataques mientras otros que aun seguían en duelo erran derribados o devorados por las fauces de las bestias tras ellos. Kaito había actuado con rapidez y se había arremolinado junto a otros frente a la casa– hanabusa ahora!- grito nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos y su grito resonó en toda la montaña. Hanabusa quien se encontraba muy nervioso bajo ellos se sobresalto al escuchar la potente voz del purasangre y con decisión presiono el botón rojo del mando mientras con maestría se protegía bajo una capa de impenetrable y grueso hielo. La secuencia de estallidos amenazaron con romper sus tímpanos y no lo lograron a causa de la masa de hielo que lo separaba del infierno recién acumulado en aquel espacio.

Kaname y Yuuki saltaron en el momento justo llegando a los pies de kaito cuando la tierra tras ellos se abrió en un abismo que los devoro a todos sobre el campo; vampiros y cazadores por igual fueron absorbidos en el deslizamiento. Los mutantes escalaron en medio de los trozos de tierra y roca caliza en suspensión arribando a la superficie y saltando sobre sus cabezas para llegar al otro lado a sus espaldas. Yuuki vio con horror como no conformes con eso uno de ellos estampo toda su masa muscular contra la pared del primer piso de la casona, la estructura tembló y las grietas fueron visibles. Algunos cazadores se movieron con la intención de detenerlos incluido kaito pero la castaña los detuvo, alegando que aquellos errores de la naturaleza eran demasiado fuertes y solo conseguirían que los matasen y sin mencionar siquiera que todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, que probablemente tenia heridas internas y que sabia que intentar algo en su condición seria suicidio.

Para cuando el lobo iba a dar su segundo golpe y asegurar su entrada a la mansión siendo demasiado grandes para entrar por una puerta kaname se lanzo contra ellos haciendo gala de sus poderes como purasangre y mandando en su contra un mar de poderosa energía oscura, un gruñido resonó con gravedad desde el fondo de su garganta y las bestias fueron repelidas hacia atrás impactando contra la casa; al igual que cuando Yuuki y el los atacaron en el bosque los mutantes se levantaron como si no hubiesen sufrido algún daño y si así fuera jamás lo demostrarían. Aquellas bestias habían demostrado ser totalmente capaces de ignorar el dolor, incluso dos de ellos se movían con dos patas dislocadas y otra a medio machacar dejando un camino carmín tras ellos, la hemorragia fluía de sus cuerpos sin siquiera importarles, no les importaba en nada el desgaste corporal; curioso que fuesen inteligentes actuando como trogloditas.

Cuando el mutante que había provocado el atentado se levanto en medio de la nieve, se lanzo nuevamente contra la agrietada pared y el impacto provoco que toda su estructura ósea se disparara, pero el trabajo ya estaba echo, el cemento y los bloques caían a raudales dejando tras su ausencia un considerable hoyo, los presentes fueron salpicados por la sangre del animal que se lanzo como fusil por los aires, el cuerpo desmenuzado echo un costal de huesos del animal cayo sobre la nieve mientras la manada pasaba rápidamente sobre el adentrándose a la casona para horror de los kuran…

Takuma…-pensó un angustiado purasangre cuando una pequeña ventisca arribo en la montaña, trayendo a sus sentidos consigo un inconfundible aroma….un ensordecedor y agudo aullido grupal arribo a los oídos de todos y el rostro de la princesa se ilumino de golpe…al parecer los refuerzos habían llegado…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x

N.A: ola! Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, lo hice lo mejor que pude en el otro viene como avise el viaje de Zero y la continuación de la batalla owo. Recuerden dejar review!

Hora de actualización domingo 11:45 pm


	27. Travesias

**N.A**: lamento la tardanza, se que algunas esperaban este capitulo y esta demora me hace sentir algo…ruin xD me tarde por la sencilla razón de los preparativos navideños, me encantaría decir que les hare un regalo el 25 pero no ce si se podrá, quien sabe, todo depende de cuan antisocial este en nochebuena xD. Como no hay acción, romance o que se yo tal vez les parezca aburrido o no les guste, pero! no olviden dejar review n-n no cuesta mas allá de lo q a mi me cuesta escribir 40 paginas owo. Como siempre acepto de tooodo no se cohíban.

**Disclaimer**: vampire knight no me pertenecer y tampoco sus personajes, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: este capitulo contiene personajes OCC y esta demás decir que el fic es casi un AU

**Reviews**: (orden invertido, los últimos serán los primeros xD)

**Caleidoscope Violoncello**: hahaha supongo q la emoción de pasar los exámenes ayuda asta el mas infeliz de los poetas, ya te deje un review y en verdad gracias por el honor de dedicarme un kaname/Zero owo.

**Tesh0812**: si yo me siento en el cielo ahora que estamos en vacas no ce es una paz xD, gracias por tu review q me anima a seguir espero que el cap te guste n.n.

**Phoenix-Gise**: bueno al fin seguiras leyendo la historia xD, no hay mucho que decir ya que entendiste los caps anteriores y que me alivia que te hayan gustado los regalos owo, me dices que tal el cap.

**Glo**: joder gloria creo q soy tu fan xDD si luego de leer tu fic quede prendada aunque intento no imaginarme a Gustav porque las personas no son tan guapas como en el anime pero me encanto la historia *w* en serio!. Jhahahaha yo amo el señor de los anillos no importa cuantas veces la vea siempre causa ese estopor en mi w. y haber quien tiene q hacerle a quien eh! xD.

**Neko dani**: dan por todo lo q hemos visto de Yuuki ella usa sus poderes pero no como debería esta acostumbrado a hacerlo mas a… "la fuerza" recordemos que hace pocos meses empezó a desarrollar sus dones como purasangre y su entrenamiento aun no finaliza. Si te das cuenta igual pasa en el manga xD donde estan los omnipotentes poderes vampiricos cuando hay peligro? Si todo lo resolvieran tan fácilmente no tendría chiste xD igual pasa con kaname siempre se sale cn la suya pero hino siempre hace ver "acción" en el owo. Pero no te preocupes Yuuki mostrara sus poderes y será en algo que tanto quieres xD.

**Rosemberg**: no me jodas xD soy la única pervertida? Sabes estoy pensando en hacer otra serie de drables kana/Zero llamado "Técnicas de Seducción" donde experimentare muchas formas sadicas y depravada xDD eh estado leyendo fics muy buenos de bondage y creo que descubri una parte oscura de mi lol. Pero claro primero lo primero, primero los 3 drables q dije q haría, el fic pirata y terminar mi corazón insiste con la otra serie de drables bases para amar –w-.

**Tatiana Ayala**: y luego de hacerte leer tanto yaoi al fin hay una recompensa mi estimada xD se q no eres muy fanatica y me halaga q aun asi te haya gustado mis drables owo. Espero que este capi te satisfaga aunque sea un poco y sea de tu agrado.

**Gryphusclaw**: gryp por curiosidad tu escribes? Es q dijiste una noche larga de anime y escritura xD. Sabes la orto tiene solución en face estoy en un grupo donde una es una loca de la orto y me ayuda cada vez que escribo algo mal xD espero tener menos fallas ortográficas. Se que esperaste el momento no lo dudo owo sos zerista joder! (una de las pocas con cerebro que me eh encontrado ) y te entiendo totalmente al esperar este cap, aunque no lo creas comparto el sentimiento, es como un break, irte a tierras lejanas y alejarte de tus angustias. Y tengo una duda….porque todas quieren matar a Zero? xD que les hizo el pobre D: por cierto solo es una duda xD si lo matare o no lo voy a pensar, aunque admito que me dolería hacerlo porque le tengo cariño. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero que el cap cumpla tus expectativas, me dices que tal owo.

**Yuuki**: lo de sara, rido y quien mata a quien lo veras adelante y se que te gustara xD. Gracias por tu review cariño *-*.tu también quieres matar a Zero? xDD Yuuki no se que te paso ese dia pero no lo hagas tu reeview fue tan enredoso como el de dani yestabas muy risueña lol tabas borracha ¿ ¬¬

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

Capitulo 26

"**Travesías de un depredador Diurno"**

Volteo cuidadosamente por enésima vez y el embravecido viento causo que sus cabellos platinados le estorbaran la vista, solo para cerciorarse con amargura lo que ya sabía de antemano.

La imagen de Kain con la mirada gacha, el ceño fruncido a causa del rencor y un semblante tan decaído como si fuese un preso condenado a muerte, lo habían atormentado y seguido aun en sueños los últimos días.

No sabia si Kain estaba molesto precisamente con el, con el mundo, con el cruel destino o solo estaba enojado, de todos modos, ninguna de las alternativas menguaba la horrorosa culpa que bullía en el desde que iniciaron ese viaje.

Zero lo sabía, sabia que de alguna manera todo era su culpa y si no era así, debía serlo de todos modos a pesar que el resultado era el correcto junto con sus intenciones. El albino jamás culparía a su amigo si lo odiaba, el lo había alejado de su amor, del respaldo de los suyos, porque Kain estaba sufriendo y el lo sabia; la principal causa era nada menos que amor, el amor que sentía por una chupasangre.

Lo que tanto lo atormentaba o incluso lo hacía sentir algo de envidia es que el jamás podría entender o sentir empatía por ese dolor porque aunque el quería a alguien jamás había sido correspondido, no al menos de esa forma. El no podía entender lo que sentía precisamente Kain, el no podría ser capaz de sentir ese agudo y preciso dolor de extrañar a alguien y saber te igualmente extrañado, de tener a alguien que esperas ver y saber que te espera, que es lo único que te motiva a seguir porque luego del infierno podrás reflejarte en sus ojos, no…Zero no lo sabia pero Kain si…

No sabia cuanto había pasado desde que habían partido, no contaba los días pero, sentía que hacia años no veía a Yuuki o salían de esa rutina de persecución en la que el consejo los había sometido, y es que luego de aquel encuentro en el lindel del bosque no suficiente con ello les habían seguido dando caza. Zero agradecía a cualquier Dios que de alguna forma siempre podían escapar con vida, en una casi pierde a Kain pero en una jugada de ultimo minuto Zero pudo desasirse de sus atacantes.

Desde que salieron en aquella búsqueda habían sido perseguidos como perros viéndose sin ninguna alternativa de salvación exceptuando la que ya tenían planeada desde el inicio, esta era su única salida, su última y única opción, sino funcionaba no solo habría arruinado su vida sino la de su mejor amigo. Porque eso era Kain le gustase o no, el único y mejor amigo que hubiese tenido en la vida; no solo lo había acompañado y encubierto sus secretos siempre sino, que a pesar de todo aún, a esas alturas, no le había recriminado nada, aunque tal vez Zero hubiese preferido que lo hiciera.

El albino también sabía que en cuanto acabaran con ellos irían por kaname kuran.

Sus pies descalzos los siguieron guiando a través de la empinada de aquella superficie congelada, habían viajado, mucho y muy lejos, prácticamente al polo del mundo. La frialdad y ventiscas habían recibido con los brazos abiertos sus desnudos y entibiados cuerpos.

Creo que ya estamos llegando – hablo quedamente el embajador de mirada amatista y su voz apenas se oyó por encima del arrullador ruido de la tormenta que los rodeaba. Kain ni asintió ni acoto nada simplemente lo siguió. Estaban en la cima de una alta empinada que llegaba hasta el cielo, allí reinaba la nieve y la frialdad del mundo, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a habitar allí…pero, claro siempre había un loco no? - ahí esta – grito Zero señalando una gran y oscura caverna mas adelante y echaron inmediatamente a correr.

Zero y Kain corrieron como niños, aliviados de al fin haber dado con su objetivo pero no dejaron ni quince huellas en la nieve cuando bultos enormes salieron de la falda blanca del suelo tumbándolos hacia atrás, la nieve se alzo hacia arriba como el agua de un geiser y ambos lobos observaron como productos de la tierra se erguían dos bestias sostenidas en dos pies, totalmente cubiertas de pelaje blanco y una hilera llena de colmillos en la dentadura, sus ojos estaban dilatados y brillaban en un extraño topacio…bueno al menos no eran licántropos…

¡Qué Demonios! ¿Qué son? Yetis?- bramo Kain enojado desde el suelo, pero era lo primero que Zero le oía decir en días. el albino gruño desde su posición en advertencia hacia sus atacantes. Ambos se levantaron enseguida cuando las bestias rugieron en su dirección, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Iban a enseñarle a esos desadaptados porque no debían interponerse en el objetivo de un licántropo enojado, frustrado y sumamente con los nervios de punta.

Al menos sabemos que estamos en el camino correcto – alentó el albino, si aquellas criaturas les daban la bienvenida bloqueándoles el paso, debían estar protegiendo algo, algo realmente importancia. Zero sonrió. – démosles a nuestros anfitriones un cálido abrazo – insto irónico para luego explotar en su cuerpo lobezno, Kain no tardo en imitarlo y en segundos entraron en batalla...

Unas horas después ambos llegaron al interior del refugio, las criaturas peludas les habían dado más pelea delo que habían imaginado y estaban algo exhaustos, además de mordidos, lastimados y magullados, pero se consolaban que esas heridas curarían naturalmente con los minutos.

El interior de la cueva estaba en penumbras y sus ojos se acostumbraron fácilmente a la oscuridad, no pudiendo admirar más que material de tierra caliza y denso hielo habitar el techo en forma de estacas sobre sus cabezas, todo lo demás se encontraba forrado en roca.

Kain tomando la iniciativa olisqueó el aire, cada partícula en esa cueva tenía una ligera impregnación de desconocido aroma, algo que desentonaba, era casi inexistente pero ahí estaba.

Adentrémonos más- insto el pelirrojo. Zero asintió y juntos se hundieron en la fosa oscura.

Sus pasos se movían sigilosos, dispuestos a esperar cualquier cosa, mientras se adentraban más podían escuchar goteras, y agua correr detrás de las densas paredes, el frio había abandonado el ambiente hacia un rato y la temperatura parecía estar más modulada en aquella parte. Zero y Kain eran cada vez mas consientes de aquel aroma único en cuanto el tiempo transcurría; no supieron cuanto caminaron pero sus pies se detuvieron en cuanto vieron la formidable pared de roca a unos quince metros adelante, anunciando así el final del camino, un camino sin salida.

No puede ser! – estallo el pelirrojo frustrado- esto no puede ser – se lamento pero Zero dejo caer una mano en su hombro y su amigo lo miro con mala cara.

Kain…- trato con voz suave, tal cual un psiquiatra habla a su paciente mas volátil – observa…- pidió, Kain no entendía sus palabras pero algo lo hizo volver a mirar hacia el frente, encontrándose de nuevo con esa muralla, tomando importancia a las palabras de Zero dejo de mirarla sin encontrar nada y desvió la vista hacia otros lugares, notando al fin lo que su amigo quería decirle. Joder que debía estar viendo mal…estaban en el lugar correcto a fin de cuentas. Frente a ellos cerca de la muralla y esparcidos cuidadosamente en medio de los verticales peñascos, había una mesa junto a una silla de madera, una pequeña y singular cama, y alguna especies de antorchas medievales adheridas a las paredes.

Lo encontramos…- murmuro aun escéptico el pelirrojo y el albino asintió sonriendo levemente.- pero…donde demonios esta?- miraron a detalle cada rincón sin mucho éxito y Kain ya se sentía a punto del suicidio ¿acaso ya no habitaba allí? O ¿habría salido en busca de algo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?.

Hay alguien aquí?- probo Zero, tal vez el ermitaño se encontraba en una especie de invernaciòn y por eso no había reparado en ellos, tal ves, si estaba en ese lugar, ya había reparado en ellos y solo los estaba observando analíticamente, decidiendo si recibirlos o simplemente acabar con ellos, ante esa idea Zero trago saliva e intento de nuevo a sabiendas de que Kain lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la razón, después de todo el era un embajador no?. – venimos en paz – soltó sintiéndose estúpido – solo queremos hablar, hemos viajado tan lejos y…- su palabrería se corto de golpe en cuanto las antorchas se encendieron de improvisto iluminando todo rincón, sus parpados no tuvieron tregua, parpadeando rápidamente para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

Una cantarina voz se hizo escuchar, haciendo eco en las paredes, burlona y altiva. Zero y Kain no podían creer aquel hecho pero no les quedo duda alguna cuando el estilizado y menudo cuerpo de una mujer salió tras el resguardo visual de uno de los peñascos; no había duda y tampoco eran tan imbéciles como para hacer una pregunta incrédula tan imprudente….el ermitaño, el ermitaño era una mujer… ambos se terminaron de convencer al notar que el aroma del cual estaba impregnada toda la caverna provenir de ese cuerpo femenino.

Zero estaba realmente sorprendido pero aun así pudo notar algunas cosas en su anfitriona. La chica, porque poseía la apariencia de una joven de diecisiete años de edad, siendo casi de la misma altura de Yuuki; era hermosa, muy hermosa, una belleza de antaño, proveniente de tiempos antiguos y casi inexistentes hasta ahora, como las de los purasangre; sus largos mechones del plata mas oscuro caían como cascadas hasta su cintura, sus ojos de un claro amatista, aun mas claros que sus turbias lilas, enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas oscuras; su cuerpo pálido y níveo a diferencia de los suyos desnudos estaba cubierto apenas por un simple vestido raso de tela blanca, muy desgastado tal cual el de un prisionero olvidado, pero que seguramente acariciaba con suavidad las curvas de su cuerpo; sus pies descalzos y aun así delicados.

Zero la seguiría comparando con un vampiro sino estuviera al tanto que los genes en su raza eran casi tan antiguos como el de los vampiros, solo había que recordar la belleza de Marcus y algunos de los del consejo. No debía ser extraño ver a alguien con una belleza tan etérea entre los suyos, además, aquel aroma único que desprendía poseía fieles vertientes silvestres, fuertes y salvajes dignas de un licántropo. Lo que aun no terminaba caer en Zero era aquello precisamente…una mujer lobo, y es que eran pocas las mujeres lobos que habían nacido a través de los siglos; siempre había sido así, la mayoría siempre eran varones, que luego procreaban con una humana y así seguían el linaje; así había nacido el, Kain y muchos otros, sin embargo, ahí estaba, una mujer lobo y no cualquier mujer lobo, una licantropa descendiente directa de uno de los primeros en la historia, procreada de ambos padres con el gen, su sangre era pura, y sus genes auténticos, podría decirse que en su raza ella era una purasangre, la purasangre que los ayudaría o los condenaría al pozo sin esperanza que parecía su futuro. Ella y solo ella a pesar de su aparente corta edad era la única que podría remplazar a Marcus…

A que debo su visita caballeros – hablo la mujer con voz amable aunque, su sonrisa torcida fácilmente desmentía sus intenciones. A pesar de sus orbes puros e inocentes la malicia de sus gestos la delataba, y sin lugar a dudas aquel hecho no parecía advertir peligro en ellos, como el hechizo seductor de un ángel caído.

Zero volteo a su lado solo para ver a su amigo pelirrojo arrodillado en el suelo, en una solemne reverencia de respeto, respeto que Zero jamás había expresado a ningún superior, una mala costumbre en el que sin duda le había traído problemas a lo largo de su vida, así que decidió hablar.

Me llamo Kiryuu Zero y el es mi amigo Akatsuki Kain, Estamos aquí porque necesitamos de su ayuda – empezó con el tono mas respetuoso que su naturaleza rebelde le permitía en aquel momento y la chica solo alzo una ceja en espera de que siguiera – nos han enjuiciado injustamente, y hemos sido perseguidos sin descanso…-

Que extraño – hablo la joven – no sabia que el consejo y Marcus enjuiciaran injustamente, algo debieron hacer –tomo uno de sus grises mechones y empezó a jugar con ellos. Zero escogió muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

Mi señora…las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que usted se fue hace años…los del consejo se han vuelto mas ariscos, la humanidad escasa que poseíamos la han dejado ir de las manos, no se detienen a buscar pruebas solo ejecutan y Marcus…Marcus esta muerto…- Zero estaba al tanto de que ella aun a corta edad había estado en el consejo, de que de la noche a la mañana había decidido aislarse del resto sin dar explicaciones para irse lejos; Marcus había cedido y la había dejado ir. Si la muerte del susodicho le había afectado al menos un poco, jamás lo mostro, la mujer siguió esperando que continuara. Zero tomo aire y empezó a soltar todo, argumento tras otro, explicándole desde el principio; el hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado con los kuran, de cómo se había aliado con sus príncipes para el bien mayor, de cómo uno de ellos había acabado con Marcus quien tenia claras intensiones de asesinarlos, obviamente kaname jamás le había dicho la traición genuina del líder al estarse alimentando de sangre vampírica para alargar su vida; de cómo eran perseguidos y condenados sin un justo juicio, por cargos exagerados y que no les pertenecían, no se detuvo y ella nunca mostro algún indicio de sorpresa o conmoción.

Cuando Zero termino respiraba agitadamente, nervioso y Kain aun seguía en el suelo.

Solo usted puede ayudarnos mi señora….- termino y esta vez agacho la cabeza en un ademan de inferioridad sin poder ver que la mujer sonrió complacida- usted decide si nos ayuda o nos hace el favor de matarnos aquí mismo- hubo un silencio tortuoso que se expandió por unos minutos.

Bueno ya que han venido de tan lejos y…asesinaron a mis Yetis-Zero se tenso al escucharlo-Como quieras…- escucho decir por parte de la femenina sin entender y pensando lo peor ; antes de que pudieran malinterpretarla termino con una risa encantadora- tranquilos, me refiero a que los voy a ayudar- soltó conciliadora y cuando Zero alzo la vista no vio ningún indicio de traición en ella, solo una mirada suave y una sonrisa leve, el albino sonrió y no le sorprendería que Kain desde su posición también y sin salir de la impresión.

- gracias mi señora – volvió a decir esta vez mas solemne y agradecido y la mujer se encogió de hombros.

Puedes llamarme María niño….María kurenai- pidió bajo una orden explicita. Menuda arrogancia se cargaba la mocosa…Zero no podía creer que una niña posiblemente de su misma edad o un mínimo mas joven pudiera ser tan importante por el echo de ser un descendiente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

Kain había sentido una extraña mescla de felicidad espontanea y las tortuosos pero deliciosas sensaciones que causaba el alivio luego de la angustia pero, en cuanto sus pies atravesaron la sala en donde serian enjuiciados lo único en que podía pensar para menguar el nerviosismo y el pánico al ver los rostros de sus verdugos, como si ya estuvieran saboreando la matanza, era en que debía ser mas positivo, si el destino le había permitido conocer a Ruka en circunstancias poco comunes entonces el mismo le tendría, debía, ayudarle a salir de aquel embrollo y se aferraba a la idea de que la mas obvia señal era haber podido encontrar a María Kurenai. El se mantenía a la par de Zero y detrás de su "abogada" quien había cambiado de atuendo a ropas más femeninas y oscuras. Su cuerpo listo para la ocasión, enfundado en un simple traje negro que se alzaba hasta su cuello en una terminación de un collar ajustado, sus hombros totalmente descubiertos y sus pies igual de descalzos. María se había echo un modesto corte antes de presentarse, se había recortado los mechones mas cercanos a su rostro de manera simétrica, en niveles.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un chirrido pesado y tétrico el pelirrojo se sintió sin escapatoria, su futuro se decidiría ahora.

Kain debía mencionar el hecho de que aunque Zero no dijese nada y probablemente intentaba no pensar en ello, estaba preocupado por Yuuki; y es que a esas alturas rido ya debió haber declarado la guerra. Solo esperaba que Ruka no estuviese allí…

Comenzaremos con el juicio contra Zero Kiryuu y Akatsuki Kain – anuncio el juez central en medio de la hilera de jueces detrás del estrado. Todos eran licántropos y todos ya los daban por muertos, aunque Kain admitía que tuvo ganas de reír cuando los vieron llegar por su cuenta y no solo eso, traían consigo a la única que tenia por derecho tomar el cargo de líder de la raza.

La sala donde se llevaba el juicio era oscura y se encontraba en penumbras, los únicos lugares iluminados eran las posiciones de los jueces y donde ellos mismos se encontraban; los reflectores les daban de lleno en la cara, encerrándolos en un circulo luminoso y dejando al jurado y testigos al resguardo de las sombras, Kain podía apostar que ninguno los veía con compasión.

Habían en total siete jueces, cada uno con apariencias físicas distintas, unos mas antaños que otros, mas atractivos, con mayores cicatrices, eran un mar de variedades, pero si algo estaba seguro era de que solo dos entes tendrían peso real en ese juicio, María y el juez de en medio, el que se veía mas veterano que los demás pero que sin embargo bajo la tela de sus prendas se delineaban bien su cuerpo trabajado.

De que cargos son acusados mis protegidos – hablo su defensora con una voz tan autoritaria y firme como nunca creyó capaz escuchar en una chica. El consejo paradójicamente no pareció afectarse por su tono, apenas María piso el cuartel general de los hombres lobo todos entendieron de inmediato porque estaba ahí, lo que no esperaban era que también viniera a abogar por ellos y es que para hacerlo tenia que tener un cargo importante.

Uno de ellos moreno y sin camisa se levanto con una hoja en las manos.

Son acusados de los siguientes cargos: traición, encubrimiento, complicidad, asesinato hacia alguien de un cargo superior- soltó y Kain resoplo enojado.

Eso no fue así!- bramo enfurecido pero María extendió un brazo sin mirarlo y acallándolo enseguida. Los nudillos de Zero tronaron hasta volverse blanquecinos intentando controlarse y por primera vez confiándole su vida a alguien mas. Algunos murmullos provenientes de la oscuridad se alzaron por breves segundos y luego todo quedo en silencio, la actual líder iba a tomar la palabra.

Yo…- empezó la dueña de los orbes amatistas, no había miedo, inseguridad, o duda en su voz sino una determinación y añoranza implacable- yo recuerdo los días de antaño cuando aun recordábamos porque estábamos aquí. –nadie se atrevió a decir algo – nuestro modo de vida, no nos permitía interactuar con los humanos a menos que fuese necesario y aun así nuestra lucha y nuestra meta era defenderlos de los vampiros, no nos importaba lo demás y nos apoyábamos mutuamente en la fidelidad de nuestra hermandad, porque sabíamos que era lo único real que teníamos, en lo que podíamos apoyarnos, lo único que nos separaba de las bestias, lo único que nos evitaba sentirnos solo e inentendidos…- el enojo de Zero se fue por momentos y presto mas atención a lo que decía la joven, sintiéndose totalmente identificado, el se había sentido así hasta que su manada lo dio por traidor dándole la espalda y dejándolo a su suerte. – nunca dije porque me fui hace años – siguió- la razón por la que me fui, por la que Marcus me dejo ir, fue porque me había dado cuenta que nuestra visión se había perdido, estábamos descarrilándonos hacia el abismo, Marcus lo sabia y no le importo…yo podía observarlo, era un proceso lento pero certero y con la muerte reciente de mis progenitores me encerré en mi propio mundo de soledad, fui cobarde…hui como un cobarde- admitió y esta vez algunos testigos cuchicheaban entre si asombrados. Zero entrecerró los ojos algo conmovido, a final de cuentas la mocosa no solo tenia un ego posiblemente mas grande que su tamaño, también tenia humildad y vaya que también pantalones! – hui y me aislé, hice a un lado mis creencias dándolas por perdidas y deje a su suerte a mis hermanos…- María volteo a ver a sus protegidos por un momento con una sonrisa sincera y casi creyeron leer agradecimiento en sus ojos- pero estos hermanos – dijo con un ademan refiriéndose a Kain y Zero - ellos jamás nos dieron la espalda a pesar de que fueron perseguidos como ratas, jamás dejaron sus ideales y se aferraron a lo que era justo aun sabiendo que las consecuencias pudieran ser terribles, estos hermanos dejando su bienestar de lado actuaron valientemente pensando no en ellos sino en el real legado de nuestros ancestros, creando alianzas…- María siguió hablando y nadie en la sala se atrevía a interrumpirla, sus palabras eran suaves, cargadas de compasión y una practica pero experimentada astucia, tal cual hablaría un anciano y poco a poco mientras las palabras salían de su boca, tal vez producto de sus nervios afectados pero, Zero podía sentir como el ambiente que lo hacia sentir incomodo se suavizaba, aquella mocosa estaba atrapando la atención de todos, hechizándolos con su rostro de Ángel y envolviéndolos con las palabras de un demonio; de repente sus hombros no se sentían tan pesados y se permitió ver la luz al final del túnel; aquella chica, María kurenai los estaba librando de la muerte.

Tal vez subestime a la mocosa – se permitió pensar el albino con una leve sonrisa y no necesito ver a Kain para adivinar que sus ojos refulgían más de lo habitual. Aquella chiquilla arrogante era de temer.

Al finalizar de hablar los jueces pidieron un momento para ponerse de acuerdo con el jurado y no les quedo de otra que salir de la sala.

Kain no dejaba de sonreír fiel creyente a algo que Zero no lograba percibir pero, que ya le estaba dando miedo. A pesar de que su futuro se estaba decidiendo en aquellos momentos Zero sentía que podía respirar tranquilo, todo saldría bien, algo se lo decía.

Estoy segura que les perdonaran la vida –escucho decir de pronto a María junto a el recostada contra los portones en una pose infantil y despreocupada, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y de un momento a otro volaron hacia el observándolo con ojo sumamente critico. El albino carraspeo encontrándose nervioso e intimidado.

Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros – soltó el lobo por lo bajo y María sonrió de lado.

Creo que ambos nos hicimos un favor, así que estamos a mano Zero –hablo, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocieron, de una forma extraña, como si paladeara las silabas en sus labios.- además…- su mirada se oscureció de pronto y sus sonrisa dejo de existir- tengo la firme convicción de que todos aquí te deben un gran favor…- el albino sopeso sus palabras intentando descifrarlas.

Minutos mas tarde fueron llamados para escuchar el veredicto, si alguna vez Zero se sintió asfixiado en esa sala, ahora se sentía totalmente diferente hasta podría decir que algo bienvenido. Los jueces seguían con las mismas caras de perros rabiosos, nótese la redundancia. Kain jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, totalmente impaciente y esperanzado, jamás se había comportado de esa forma antes y no era del típico chico que mostraba sus emociones, en eso se parecía a Zero, con la leve diferencia que el gustaba de cierto humor negro y un temperamento demasiado sensible; pero el hecho de que podría volver a ver a Ruka de nuevo y no pasaría sus últimos días lejos de ella como se había resignado ya, hacia el mismo efecto en el que un niño huérfano adoptado en navidad.

Por decisión de la mayoría del jurado en conjunto con los votos de los jueces… – hablo con voz severa y estricta el juez sentado en medio, provocando una pausa llena de suspenso que hizo sentir a los acusados que necesitaban más aire en los pulmones. - el veredicto es decisivo y este juicio declara a los acusados Akatsuki Kain y Zero Kiryuu, por el poder que me es concedido como juez…- Kain sentía ganas de tirársele encima y hacerlo soltar el veredicto a golpes-…Inocentes…- fue todo, había dicho lo que tenia que decir y aun así la sala seguía en silencio, Zero y Kain aun no podían creerlo y María sonrió a sus anchas como un niño que obtiene el dulce que mas le gusta; habían regresado sus esperanzas en su manada…

El juez carraspeo – los declaramos inocentes – volvió a decir y esta ves los ex acusados hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Gracias su señoría… – hablo María kurenai…

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx..ox.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x..x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luego del juicio Zero y Kain recibieron el permiso para poder irse pero, el mismo juez que los había declarado inocentes pidió a la señorita María quedarse para arreglar y acordar un asunto en especial…

Ambos al salir de la sala junto con los testigos y el jurado recibieron varias felicitaciones y palmadas amistosas por parte de sus hermanos de raza, ellos los recibieron a gusto sintiéndose nuevamente parte de algo. Aclarado el asunto y ahora que todos sabían lo de rido y sus planes de conquista podrían ir a ayudar a los kuran libremente sin preocupaciones, así que sin perder tiempo comieron algo en la cafetería del cuartel y se alistaron para salir nuevamente de viaje pero esta vez, de regreso a casa…

Oigan ustedes – escucharon la femenina y autoritaria voz que solo podría venir de su defensora- alto ahí - Zero y Kain se detuvieron a un palmo de la transformación a lobo y miraron hacia la joven que venia corriendo hacia ellos por el corredor, seguida de mas de una docena de hermanos. Kain miro a Zero preocupado de algún reciente inconveniente y porque la peligris no venia sola. María llego a ellos con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿A donde creen que van? Que ni siquiera nos invitan- hablo de modo amistoso y los chicos respiraron aliviados.

A la mansión kuran, les vamos a dar una mano con rido- habló Kain y María asintió.

Hay algún problema con eso?- reto sutilmente Zero y la ojiamatista sonrió aun mas- pensé que ya habían entendido que solo buscamos evitar que un mal mayor tome lugar.-

No te preocupes Zero- volvió a llamarlo del mismo modo, haciendo estragos en su interior- queremos ayudar, iremos con ustedes – su tono no admitía replica y el albino suspiro resignado y agradecido por la ayuda.

Claro…- al menos con su ayuda habría más posibilidades de ganar y kurenai era un buen aliado. A pesar de que le picaba la curiosidad, Zero no oso preguntar que asuntos había tratado el juez con ella, no tenia tanta confianza.

x.x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sus anchos pulmones exhalaban vapor a través de sus colmillos mientras, sus patas se incrustaban en la nieve dejando tras de si formas incongruentes en el suelo frio.

Zero, Kain, María y el resto de la manada se adentraron en conjunto en el bosque de la montaña, abarcando grandes cantidades de terreno gracias a su antinatural velocidad. Zero suponía que la única razón por la que la bestia totalmente de pelaje gris tras suyo lo dejaba guiar la marcha haciendo papel de macho alfa era, porque María no sabía el camino hacia la madriguera de los chupasangres.

En el camino encontraron mucha evidencia de que la masacre ya se había realizado y que posiblemente habían llegado demasiado tarde, se toparon con demasiada flora quemada y desmoronada facilitándoles el paso, y cadáveres humanos en el trayecto, masas de nieve teñidas de rojo y el aire que empezaba a entrar a sus pulmones estaba cargado a muerte siempre de la mano del aroma de aquel liquido vital, seguido de hollín, humo, carne y madera quemada.

El impulso pareció resurgir dentro no solo de el sino, que sus compañeros le siguieron, como un acto en total unanimidad de pena por los caídos cuando sus aullidos salieron en conjunto, uno tras otro, seguidas veces; la montaña se estremeció en aquella melodía de profundo pésame animal y las aves de rapiña se alejaron asustadas.

Sus patas arrasaban con la nieve cuando se acercaban al lugar donde se suponía debían estar Yuuki y los demás.

Zero gruño abruptamente en advertencia deteniendo el paso cuando se encontró de tope con el gran hoyo producto de la explosión que parecía la entrada al infierno, abismal y ocultando sus atrocidades en la penumbra, su manada se detuvo al acto tras el y alzo la vista agudizando la mirada solo para ver las siluetas que no había visto hace tiempo.

Yuuki, Yuuki kuran lo enfocaba directamente, reconociéndolo en medio de los suyos. Sus ojos al igual que sus facciones le sonreían radiantes, al parecer feliz de verlo, joder incluso kaname le sonreía. Los príncipes no estaban solos, con ellos se encontraban cazadores, reconoció a kaito entre ellos y a touga Yagari quien había bajado del techo de un salto mortal, le extraño no ver a Kaien Cross. El albino también se dio cuenta de que en la casona justo frente donde parecían conmemorarse todos, haciendo espacio en la pared, había un preocupante y forzado hoyo enmarcado en sangre, sangre que cubría las ropas y los rostro de todos los allegados como una marca de propiedad simbólica de las batallas.

Zero no perdió tiempo y con otro gruñido de advertencia se dividieron en dos grupos rodeando el abismo y arribando a la casona. Mientras más se acercaba su corazón se aceleraba, bombeando ante la anticipación de ver nuevamente a la castaña, ver su rostro luego de mucho, empezaba a causar estragos premeditados en él.

Zero y su manada se unieron sincronizados en la recta final y presentándose como un escuadrón frente a los príncipes; por un momento creyó que sus sonrisas se habían ensanchado al verlo más cerca, como prueba de que no era una alucinación y se dijo a si mismo que tal vez no era tan tarde.

El cuerpo de Zero se retorció en su posición hasta adquirir nuevamente su forma humana, seguido de Kain pero, María permaneció como lobo.

Zero!- ni mas se había sostenido en dos piernas sobre la nieve Yuuki se lanzo sobre el, ahorcándolo en un fiero abrazo de alegría- llegaste! Viniste como dijiste- exclamo eufórica contra su oído y Zero sonrió a sus anchas.

Cuando te eh mentido?- uno de los tantos estragos de volverla a ver era permitirse bromear frente a una audiencia que no los perdía de vista.

Te extrañe… – dijo ya mas calmada Yuuki separándose de el pero, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Zero iba a decir alguna especie de "yo también" o "a ti como no hacerlo? Eres como las pulgas, cuando no las tienes hacen falta" pero un carraspeo de garganta por parte de kuran y un gruñido animal a sus espaldas que estaba mas seguro no provenía de Kain con en su forma humana, les recordó de golpe donde estaban y en que circunstancias. Yuuki termino de separarse del albino algo sonrojada y apenada y kaname se acerco hasta quedar a la par de ella tomándola de la mano.

- tal ves no me creas Kiryuu pero me alegra verte – espeto seriamente el pelinegro y el licántropo sonrió con altivez.

- lo ce kuran, hubiste de extrañarme mucho, pero no te preocupes, ya vinimos a salvar el día – soltó jugando aquel juego tan de ellos al que estaban acostumbrados. Kaname sonrió de lado y mirándolo con superioridad mal disimulada. Si, admitía que había extrañado eso también, al menos un poco.

El grito de una mujer resonando en sus tímpanos los hizo respingar a todos, la mayoría reconoció esa voz y la cara de Kain se deformo en angustia, sin decir más su cuerpo muto a su forma lobezna y entro rápidamente por el hoyo dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Las expresiones de todos cambiaron y Yuuki recordó porque habían estado ahí, se arremolino con cara de preocupación a un confundido Zero.

- que esta pasando? – exigió saber

- unas bestias, mutaciones de laboratorio, rido, vampiro y licántropo, se metieron a la casa, Ruka, takuma y los demás están dentro- Zero entendió lo que necesitaba saber entre el mar atropellado que salía de la boca de la castaña, Yuuki hablaba rápido y atropelladamente a causa del miedo. No solo Ruka y takuma estaban ahí, sino todos los sirvientes que la vieron crecer desde que era una beba.

Algo vital había dicho en medio de todo que Zero había captado con asombro, rido había echo experimentos? Un ser que no solo tenia genética vampiresca sino de ellos mismos, la rabia afloro en el y se apresuro para ir a ayudar a su amigo.

- nos haremos cargo- se limito a decir sin mirarla para luego volver a su forma lobezna y con un ultimo gruñido insto a su manada a seguirlo, la oleada de matices grises, blancos y marrones se movió tan rápido que parecieron manchas difusas a la vista. Todos y cada uno de los recién llegado atravesaron la pared adentrándose a la mansión kuran; no importaba que tan buenas replicas fueran aquellas aberraciones…serian polvo….

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**N.A**: siento dejarlo hasta ahí, en verdad lo siento pero lo que sigue tiene que ser narrado por alguien mas y parte de otro cap, asi que hasta aquí llego owo. Espero haya sido ameno y no tan aberrante xD. Me sentí tan relax jajajajaja. Y por favor! No vayan a hacer comparaciones con crepúsculo es meraa coincidencia!. Tampoco me digan q q paso con los poderes de kaname y Yuuki porke todo tiene su tiempo y propósito owo.

**No olviden dejar review**.

22/12/11 8:25 am


	28. Chapter 28

N.A: culpen a la horrible tragedia de quedarse sin internet que me hizo redactar con calma xD. Supongo que tal vez me salió poetico, metaforico, etcétera owo. Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben si fue un asco díganlo y si no díganlo n.n.

Esta vez no contesto los review _ no tenia como sin internet, pero aun asi dejen review xD. Agradesco a todas aquellas que dicen que mi kaname y mi Zero son muy parecidos a los de hino owo mi intención siempre ah sido hacerlos lo mas cannon q me permita la historia n.n.

Ya que no tenia inter y no tengo nada guardado n mi pc, espero que mi memoria haya funcionado y todo se acople, si encuentran algún erro háganmelo saber owo.

Recuerden q la parte del lemon ya fue narrada asi que esa me la puedo saltar xD. Lo digo para q no haya confusiones cm veces pasadas.

**Disclaimer**: ni vampire knight me pertenece ni, sus personajes sino a matsuri hino, gran mangaka. Sin fines de lucro obviamente –w-.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x..x..x.x.x..xx.x..xx.x..x..x.x.x..x..

La Suerte de los Condenados

Ecos espectrales resonaron atravesando pasillos y habitaciones hasta llegar al noble rubio de ojos verdes ya en guardia al pie de las escaleras. Tal cual como si se tratara de un aviso cómplice con el único ser que la defendía en sus entrañas, la mansión advertía que había sido profanada por intrusos. El rubio lo supo desde que escucho el sonido lejano que solo podría causar el desplomo de una estructura. Alguien había derribado alguna pared.

Takuma se puso en guardia con la disciplina que atribuía el entrenamiento de su familia, la casona había guardado silencio pero, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el inminente peligro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca…y eran varios…

Recuerda que si caes llegaran con Ruka y los demás –se motivo aun sin poder creer que hubiesen entrado a la casa ¿Dónde estaba kaname? ¿estarían todos los cazadores muertos? Debía recordarse que si el estaba precisamente allí era por la posibilidad de flancos desprovistos, al parecer habían dado con uno…

La casona cayó en un sepulcral silencio cuando Gruñidos guturales se colaron por todos los rincones. Takuma miro hacia todos lados en busca de la fuente, pero era imposible, venían de todas partes, resonando por doquier, invadiendo recovecos, lejanos, amenazantes...

Un gruñido rasgo sus oídos, potente y claramente cerca. El noble volteó en el mismo instante que el cuerpo bestial de un lobo negro le saltaba a traición. Ambas masas corpóreas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente; el menudo cuerpo bajo el aplastante mutante. Takuma soltó un fuerte alarido cuando desgarradoras fauces se incrustaron sin piedad perforando la carne de su hombro derecho, el animal inconmovible a pesar de que su victima había tenido la escasa fortuna de encertarle fieramente toda la hoja de la katana en sus entrañas.

A pesar de que litros de sangre propia y ajena manchaban no solo su rostro sino, también la extensión de su cuerpo, que el aire se le escaseaba de los pulmones, que estaba a solo minutos de perder el brazo, y que por mas que gritara ni aunque, los gruñidos de la bestia no opacaran su voz nadie parecía escucharlo; el vampiro fue capaz de reconocer otras presencias que no se detuvieron al verlos, simplemente pasaron de largo hacia la planta superior por el mismo camino que el resguardaba con su vida. Una sola palabra volvió a resonar en su mente "Ruka" ella seria la próxima victima junto a todos los sirvientes de la familia kuran.

El animal lo sacudió con fuerza seguro de romper sus tendones y llevarse consigo el miembro, takuma había perdido tanta sangre que ya casi no sentía dolor, la realidad se le tornaba lejana y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Seguro de que pasaría a la otra vida con la ausencia de una extensión de su cuerpo el rubio cerro los ojos, soltando el mango de su katana, y cayó inconsciente, sin poder escuchar el agudo grito del nivel superior; sin poder ser testigo de cómo la bestia segundos después desentrañaba sus dientes ensangrentados de su hombro, y levantaba la mirada concentrado, escrutando el silencio; alguien mas estaba en ese lugar…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- ni siquiera lo pienses mocosa!- se atrevió a decir Yagari estorbándole el paso a la princesa en cuanto vio la decisión en sus ojos carmín. Yuuki gruño en respuesta, volteando solo para ver como su hermano seguía estoico detrás de ella, igual en desacuerdo.

- que no escuchaste? – profirió la castaña exaltada, a sus agudos oídos habían llegado los gritos, gritos desesperados que no supo identificar; todos lo habían echo, a tan solo unos minutos de que los licántropos hubiesen desaparecido por el hoyo, Yuuki no tenia pensado en que podría ser Zero, sino mas bien…- están siendo atacados – la castaña intento evadirlo pero Yagari nuevamente volvió a bloquearle el paso.

- niña escúchame bien!- bramo el cazador, su pupilo y el resto de cazadores se mantenían alejados de la discusión- ellos ya entraron, se encargaran, nosotros solo aumentaríamos su carga, aun mas, estorbaríamos- el único ojo de Yagari se desvió momentáneamente al purasangre trasmitiendo un mensaje silencioso y a los segundos Yuuki sintió unas suaves manos tomarla de los hombros y el aroma de su hermano la invadió de golpe.

- Yagari tiene razón Yuuki- la voz de kaname se escuchaba pasiva, indescifrable, como si no le importara la muerte de sus amigos- recuerdas lo que nos paso? Ellos se mueven en conjunto como si fuesen uno, como, como una manada…-la castaña agacho la cabeza avergonzada, cuando ellos se enfrentaron a los mutantes había sido el eslabón débil. Kaname y ella jamás habían luchado en conjunto y les fue imposible acabar con ellos sin que ella saliera lastimada en el proceso.

Bajando los hombros y con mechones cubriéndole el rostro la princesa cedió y kaname la asió hacia él arropándola en un abrazo, sabia como se sentía. Al purasangre le importaban takuma y Ruka, después de todo habían pasado años juntos y el rubio era lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido a lo largo de su vida pero, sabia que no debía intervenir en esta situación, debía confiar en que los lobos podrían manejarlo y desear que trajeran a todos con vida, porque en una guerra eran imposible no tener perdidas.

El joven hanabusa se mantenía al margen observando con preocupación la casona, no imaginaba el hecho de que algo pudieran estarle pasando a los demás nobles y el sin poder hacer nada, la frustración bullía en el y lo carcomía desde las entrañas.

El sol terminó de ocultarse tras las montañas y las pequeñas sombras se alargaron dándole paso al despertar de la noche, el cielo se oscureció por completo totalmente ausente de un astro; un cielo entenebrecido sin luna, una luna blanca cuya pureza debía sentirse indignada de ser obligada a mancharse con la depravación pecadora de los inmortales; aquella pureza simplemente desentonaría con el entorno.

La silueta lejana de rido kuran tan familiar en kaname afloro en el lindel del bosque, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos trasmitían un mensaje directo con su obra maestra, kaname gruño sin soltar a Yuuki mientras, todos habían caído en la presencia del purasangre.

Kaname…- empezó Yuuki en sus brazos, no pretendía alejarse del contacto al menos que fuese necesario, era lo único a lo que aferrarse. Su hermano y su tío se mantenían en una unión que sus ojos no parecían querer romper, hablándose sin palabras.

Rido ladeo la vista hacia el otro extremo por donde habían llegado los licántropos hacia momentos y lo miro con burla, el ancestro alzo una ceja y con un asentimiento fue suficiente para que rido regresara sobre sus pies, marchándose a la cobertura del oscuro bosque.

Que sucede?- volvió a hablar Yuuki y todos esperaban por la respuesta, el mayor lo sopeso unos segundos y luego hablo.

Rido ah concedido una especie de intermedio- su hermana pareció no entender. así que busco mejores palabras- la batalla continuara mañana, al parecer el también necesita replegar sus fuerzas; él al igual que nosotros ah tenido muchas bajas y si notas el esta en mayor desventaja. – kaname coloco dos dedos sobre los labios sonrojados y rellenos interrumpiendo antes de que Yuuki abriera la boca – no – dijo simplemente- rido ah echo bien su jugada, aunque pudiera llegar hasta él, también perderíamos lo que queda de nuestros aliados , no deseo que nadie mas muera inútilmente…- fue ahí que la castaña vio su tormento refulgiendo en sus ojos, kaname no era indiferente a las preocupaciones por las que ella pasaba- y además…con los licántropos ocupados con los mutantes y los pocos hombres que quedan, no tengo quien se encargue de rido- termino y su hermana entendió todo. Olvido el factor mas importante, quien se ocuparía de asesinar a rido, ella claramente no podía, no al menos sola…tampoco deseaba más muertes, debían elaborar un plan que asegurara sus vidas, aunque igualmente le estuvieran dando la oportunidad al enemigo de que también lo hiciera, aquella opción que tomaban era solo un palmo mejor que las otras, de cualquier modo podrían perder a los suyos, de cualquier modo nadie ganaba y lo único que tenia real valía era quien quedaba vencedor, sin importar cuantas muertes llevara a cuestas, la única diferencia es que a ellos si les importaba, a rido no…

Kaname se inclino sobre el oído de su hermana suavemente y susurro a un nivel que solo ella pudiera oírle.

Rido ya sabe que libere mi identidad como ancestro – comenzó el moreno, había dejado de importarle si rido se daba cuenta o no en cuanto se desarrollaba la batalla- y espero que no sospeche el motivo por el que envié a Kaien. – la menor lo miro con intrigada, kaname no le había dicho casi nada del porque Kaien se había ido antes que todo comenzara, el sonrió levemente.

Kaien…-

Ahí viene – aviso desviando la mirada hacia la lejanía, Yuuki le siguió y segundos después un agitado director se asomo al otro extremo de la honda fosa, saliendo de las tinieblas del bosque. en cuanto los diviso frente a la casona, corrió sobre la nieve a gran velocidad.

Bienvenido Kaien- lo recibió kaname, cuando el director hubo llegado a su presencia. el ex cazador estaba sudado y agitado, al parecer había empezado una larga carrera de no acabar, su ceño fruncido mostraba molestia y su rostro serio sumaba suma seriedad al asunto que cargaba encima. – como te fue?-

Rido kuran me ah sentido y me ah dejado pasar – comento desconfiado el cazador y kaname sonrió.

Si, el se dio cuenta de que venias antes que yo, pero tranquilo nadie atacara a nadie al menos por ahora, y el no sabe nada al menos que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que tu…- Kaien negó.

Fui cuidadoso.-

Ya veo y…bien?- Kaien sopeso sus pensamientos indeciso.

Creo que deberíamos tener mayor privacidad, es algo…delicado- kaname lo entendió enseguida y con un largo suspiro supo que debía hacer. A regañadientes el pelinegro soltó con delicadeza el confort cálido del cuerpo de su hermana para poder dirigir la idea.

Bien ya que tenemos solo una noche, iremos al bosque –comenzó y todos prestaron atención- allí se encuentra un pequeño refugio, pasaran allí la noche, recuperaran fuerzas y sanaran a los que estén heridos. Yo hare guardia por si rido no cumple el acuerdo o uno de sus hombres se filtra en nuestro territorio.- miro de reojo al castaño director- pero primero usted y yo debemos hablar- Kaien asintió solemne. Yuuki se acerco y lo tomo del brazo.

Déjame hacer guardia contigo hermano –kaname negó- por favor –

No – dijo rotundamente, ella debía quedarse en la guarida con los demás.- esperemos que la manada de lobos realice el rescate con éxito, hasta entonces los esperaremos allí – como nadie dijo nada podía tomarlo como un si. Yuuki no siguió presionando luego se encargaría de convencerlo.

Un minuto antes de que emprendieran camino, un licántropo color marrón salió rápidamente de la casona hasta ellos. El lobo traía algo entre los dientes y todos vieron con horror de que trataba del rubio noble envuelto en sus ropajes manchados de sangre. Kaname y Yuuki se acercaron y detrás de ellos aidou mientras la bestia dejaba con cuidado caer el cuerpo de takuma en la nieve, no traía su katana consigo y estaba plenamente inconsciente. La gravedad del asunto era tal que ni siquiera aidou se vio afectado por la sangre, Kaien también se acerco.

Takuma –llamo Yuuki inútilmente mientras su hermano lo revisaba con ojo critico, su hombro era una masa amorfa ensangrentada y supo que debía actuar con rapidez, el joven ishijou estaba agonizando y a punto de morir, sino quería que se convirtiera en un montón de cenizas debía apresurarse.

En cuanto todos llegaron al rubio de ojos verdes, el lobo que lo había traído volvió por su camino, adentrándose de nuevo a la casona, la misión aun no terminaba…

Hanabusa- llamo kaname y el rubio entendió al tiro, tomo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo cargo en vilo – síganme- ordeno liderando la caravana rápidamente. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mansión, no sabía que nuevo plan estaría maquinando su tío pero, debía saber lo que había investigado Kaien y por supuesto curar a takuma.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cuando la inesperado demolición de otra pared de la casona en un segundo piso, por parte de una de las bestias, que voló inevitablemente por los aires hasta dar contra el enmarañado bosque, rido envió a su espía a merodear.

Kaname guiaba el camino hacia el refugio en medio de los arboles cuando el cuerpo bestial cayó como una bomba metros adelante, llevándose consigo arboles y nieve de por medio. Todos se detuvieron en seco con la esperanza de que el animal que claramente no era parte de sus aliados, regresara a la lucha que aun debía estar desarrollándose en la mansión pero, aquellas esperanzas se fueron abajo cuando los enfoco con peligroso interés.

Adelántense me encargare de el – ordenó kaname, volteándose hacia Kaien, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro del ex cazador, haciendo uso de su don especial, y trasmitiéndole sus deseos y la ruta del camino a seguir, el refugio estaba muy cerca y no se arriesgaría a ser escuchado. El castaño asintió y los demás lo siguieron abriéndose paso en medio de la flora invernal. El pelinegro no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver la figura de su hermana esperándolo cuando fue despejada por la pequeña multitud. Yuuki mantenía a Artemis aun como un pequeño báculo pero, sus ojos mostraban una determinación férrea y el no se molesto en intentar persuadirla.

El príncipe purasangre sonrió levemente mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro- de nuevo? – tanteo y ella asintió firmemente.

Esta vez…no fallare – sentencio y las orbes de su hermano mayor refulgieron en medio de la oscuridad como respuesta, la adrenalina viajaba nuevamente en sus venas al saber los reales deseos de su hermana, no se opondría, ella quería crecer y el la dejaría ir hasta donde pudiera; todos tenían derecho a segundas oportunidades…

La personalidad autentica del ancestro bulló en el como suele hacerlo en ocasiones y se preguntó sí algún día terminaría de acostumbrarse o su corazón de pollo terminaría ganando la partida.

Si necesitas ayuda cariño…solo grita – apoyo con una sonrisa casi sádica, su cuerpo se hizo a un lado con una pequeña reverencia dejándole el camino libre a la menor; la castaña sabia que kaname intervendría al primer indicio y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto; Yuuki se sintió igual a esos días en que entrenaban, solo que esta vez trataba con el crudo sadismo del ancestro y no el casi real de su hermano mayor cuando ella quería demostrarle su valía. Al igual que los adultos con los niños, despreocupados y casi gustosos cuando ven que aun son necesitados y tienen la razón y tal cual Yuuki como todo niño no se rendiría hasta cerrarle la boca.

Yuuki invoco a Artemis mientras daba unos pasos al frente, curiosamente y kaname mucho tenia que ver, se sentía más ligera, con menos carga sobre sus hombros, como si la situación de tal calibre solo fuera un juego de hermanos y casi lo era…

El mutante gruñó con fiereza colocándose en posición de ataque pero la princesa no se amedrento.

Yuuki… - llamo kaname a sus espaldas- recuerda que si necesitas algo solo tienes que…- su vos se corto ante la seca de su hermana.

Si!, si!, gritare! –contesto mordaz sin poder ver la sonrisa complacida del pelinegro; cierto placer insano se expandía en él cuando escuchaba a su hermana molestarse, se le antojaba…sexy…

Esta vez, no puedo fallar – pensó la purasangre colocándose en posición, con la sola idea de que todo se puede lograr siempre y cuando lo desees de ese modo.

Kaname se alejo prudencialmente unos pasos observando y sus sentidos se activaron al sentir otra presencia…un olor conocido…

La rata…- pensó oscuramente.

Yuuki echo a andar cuando la bestia fue en pos de ella, con la ferocidad de un león a su presa.

El primer movimiento fue casi un patrón cuando el lobo destaco las garras dispuesto a hacer su piel jirones. Esta vez la menor de los kuran hizo uso de mayor concentración; kaname decía que solo era cuestión de despertar los poderes que tenia por herencia en las venas.

Recordaba el apelativo con que la había llamado rido cuando se enfrentaron a sus mutantes; "cachorro de león" así la había llamado y era el detonante perfecto para motivar su orgullo magullado.

Con un grito de guerra colisiono a Artemis contra las afiladas garras protegiéndose del ataque, su oz vibro al sentir su aura bullir desde su interior, sus emociones se traspasaban a su arma.

Cuando el intento fallo la bestia paso de largo para atacarla desde otro ángulo moviéndose a su mayor velocidad, dio en el blanco al impactar a su contrincante por el costado; Yuuki voló, impactó contra un árbol, derribándolo. Kaname espero impaciente hasta que su hermana se irguió con su cabello hecho un revuelo, mechones estorbándole la mirada, sangre velando en los ojos y sus colmillos se alargaron inconscientemente, su oz vibraba cada vez más fuerte, descontrolada e iracunda igual que su dueña, sedienta.

Cuando el animal rugió corriendo nuevamente al ataque y desapareciendo a medio camino, Yuuki sorprendió a kaname haciéndolo también.

Creo que ya lo esta entendiendo – pensó el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir a través del vinculo la sensación excitada de la sangre de su hermana. El pelinegro sin embargo decidió que era tiempo de desaparecer de escena…

El señor Torrington estaba demasiado ocupado observando el enfrentamiento que olvido que lo mas prudente en una tierra infectada de leones era tener vigilado al macho alfa de la manada. Cuando Yuuki y el mutante desaparecieron ante sus ojos, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato en aquella mata de arbustos en donde estaba encubierto, su vista voló de inmediato hacia donde estaba kaname, hacia donde debía estar kaname…

La sangre en sus venas se helo con rapidez y un cosquilleo nació en su nuca intentando advertirle algo. En ese momento se pregunto si fue lo suficiente idiota para no esperar ser descubierto o simplemente se abstuvo de pensar viéndolo totalmente inútil; pensar en negarse ante un purasangre que podía dominar tu voluntad a gusto propio era totalmente inútil. Tal ves desde el inicio su mente bloqueo con desesperación aquella certeza de que solo lo esperaría la muerte, porque al menos rido ya obtuvo lo que quería, tenia un vinculo con el purasangre y todo lo que enfocaban sus ojos rido también lo estaba observando en aquel momento. Por mucho acuerdo que hubiera tenido con sus sobrinos, eso no adjudicaba perdonar a un traidor que simplemente se entregaba el mismo en bandeja de plata, mucho menos le iba a importar su vida a alguien como rido kuran, estaba condenado y su verdugo era…

Señor Torrington, que agradable sorpresa… – resonó una voz sedosa, cargada de peligrosa insinuación a sus espaldas, el anciano vampiro supo que moriría…

La letal oz se incrusto sin piedad, abriendo un camino sangriento por todo el lomo del animal cuando Yuuki le hizo frente en el aire. La cuchilla de Artemis se descontrolo al tener contacto con la sangre y su dueña hasta podría jurar que bebía de ella. Yuuki cayó al suelo mientras el mutante convulsionaba sobre la nieve intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie. No le sorprendió cuando vio la mortal herida cerrarse, y tampoco pudo evitar que sus colmillos se incrustaran en la suavidad de su labio inferior en frustración; lo único que podía hacer era desmembrarlos y aun así seguirían luchando, eran unas bestias. Su labio empezó a sangrar y un fino reguero de sangre viajo hasta su mandíbula, goteando, las gotas cayeron sobre la embravecida Artemis, quien brillo absorbiendo la sangre de su dueña. Yuuki sabia que todo se debía a la agitación de su sangre, estaba dando todo de si por despertar sus poderes y en el camino sus instintos mas primitivos hacían acopio de su ser, infectando su cuerpo y su propia arma, ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer decrecer sus colmillos y sabia que debía cambiar aquello si quería ganar, debía tomar el control.

Sus parpados se cerraron manteniendo sus sentidos alerta y calmando su interior, sabia que sus ojos habían dejado de velar en rojo y poco a poco dejo de sentir el filo agudo contra su labio. Artemis ya no temblaba pero, la sensación de cosquilleo en sus palmas le indicaba que algo sucedía con ella, sus ojos cerrados le impedían ver que aun seguía brillando.

El mutante volvió a abalanzarse contra ella y Yuuki fue capaz de esquivarlo. Gracias a su sangre llego a ser igual de rápida pero, aun debía pensar en como acabar con el.

Como puedo…- una idea interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe y en su rostro afloro una sonrisa- claro…la cabeza – pensó con suficiencia, sin núcleo central, las órdenes no serian enviadas al cuerpo y se desplomaría; valía la pena intentar.

El anciano ni siquiera fue capaz de responder de ninguna forma el saludo cuando su cuerpo se irguió sin su consentimiento a una velocidad alarmante. Con sumo temor alzo la vista solo para encontrar un par de orbes más carmines que la misma sangre, refulgiendo en una macabra sed de venganza. Kaname lo miraba fijamente y algo de su oscura aura bordeo su ser; si rompía o no el acuerdo le valía un bledo, aunque estaba mas que seguro que rido no lo tomaría en cuenta, mas que eso, casi podía palpar el placer sádico del bastardo viajar como una vertiente hasta el. Rido se complacía en que el matara a su lacayo y si no fuera porque tenia todas las ganas del mundo en descuartizarlo vivo le llevaría con gusto la contraria, pero ese no era el caso…

Tío…- escupió con desdén sin dejar de mirar al señor Torrington, el anciano sabia que se comunicaba usándolo como un medio, una sonrisa abstracta se formo en algún rincón de su mente- dile adiós al señor Torrington…- y eso fue todo, suficiente con aquellas palabras para que el brillo rubí se expandieran mas allá de las orbes carmines. Lo siguiente que sintió el anciano fue como si una ráfaga arrasadora entrara en su consiente llevándose consigo una parte de su ser, arrancándola sin piedad o consideración; el anciano grito cuando kaname rompió bruscamente el contacto que lo unía a rido, o al menos el que permitía que su amo se mantuviera al tanto de la situación; estaba completamente solo…- supongo que entenderás…que quiero ser el único que disfrute de esto – habló nuevamente el príncipe de los sangrepura, con una expresión tan inocentemente oscura que incluso haría arder de envidia a los guardianes del laberno.

El señor Torrington simplemente no podía moverse, no sabia si era por el dominio que tenia kuran sobre el o por su miedo que lo mantenía clavado en la nieve.- no te preocupes…será lento y doloroso –aseguro sonriendo como el genuino demonio que era.

El lobo se abalanzo inesperadamente sobre ella incrustándole ambas garras en los hombros, Yuuki reprimió el grito mientras las uñas se enterraban hasta el fondo. La sangre empezó a borbotear y la castaña recogió sus piernas paras patearlo contra el estomago con toda la fuerza que le permitía su ira. El mutante fue impulsado hacia atrás en el aire desgarrando a su paso la piel de la chica. Yuuki se obligo a enderezarse en seguida dispuesta a darle secuencia a su plan. La castaña tomo impulso y voló hacia el con su oz lista para degollar pero un rápido movimiento por parte del mutante con una de sus garras, mando a volar a Artemis muy lejos.

Maldición!- chilló mentalmente y recibiendo otro golpe brutal en uno de sus costados fue mandada directo al suelo. Su cuerpo cayó como un costal de papas en la nieve, hundiendo el terreno bajo su espalda. La criatura cayó con precisión sobre ella apresándola con sus extremidades como barrotes, la respiración de Yuuki era agitada, nunca se había esforzado tanto y el desborde sin control de poder había dejado mellas en ella, como aquel día en el festival; se complacía en que esta vez había llegado mas lejos y había logrado mayor control. – aun puedes llegar mas – se motivó y el vaho de la criatura le golpeo en la cara, la bestia la miraba con fijeza, era fácil saber que planeaba, le devoraría la cabeza de una sola mordida.

Los ojos de la princesa se dilataron ante la falta de tiempo y busco con desesperación a Artemis sin dar con ella, estaba fuera de su campo visual; la criatura pareció sonreír a través de sus ojos tal vez complacido de su desesperación. Yuuki busco a su hermano y tampoco lo encontró; no es que fuera a pedirle ayuda, solo era una mala costumbre suya. – Artemis – pensó y extendió las manos a ambos costados –Artemis…- llamó más segura, era su arma y debía obedecerla, casi podría decir que estaban mas unidas que nunca. –Ven…- y eso fue todo para que la oz saliera disparada de quien sabe donde llegando con extrema precisión y firmeza a su mano derecha, la palma de Yuuki se cerró en el acto y sin darle tiempo al animal le incrusto toda la hoja de la oz en el cuello. La sangre en sus venas le cayó en el rostro y tuvo que parpadear para enterrarla mas, debía degollar su cráneo. La criatura se aparto con brutalidad y la oz solo llego a desgarrar un tercio dejando su cabeza inclinada; había dado con su nuca, el costado y su garganta pero, no pudo terminar. El mutante se repelió enseguida con la clara muestra de estar casi decapitado.

Kaname había sentido el aroma de la sangre de Yuuki pero, no se preocupo en demasía además, aun así, no la escucho gritar, su vinculo y sus sentidos aun le confirmaban que seguía viva, de todos modos, su atención estaba puesta sobre el vampiro frente a el.

El señor Torrington temblaba como un flan y ni siquiera lo había tocado, recordaba a sus antiguos lacayos y prisioneros, ellos solían hacer lo mismo cada vez que el los miraba de esa forma…

Nunca entenderé que fue lo que vio la señora Torrington en una rata traidora como usted –murmuro reflexivamente el purasangre mientras lo tomaba de las solapas y lo acercaba a su rostro. Su cuerpo se inclino bruscamente esquivando una onda de energía pura color carmín en forma de media luna que casi lo alcanzaba. Kaname observo como se alejaba cortando arboles hasta desvanecerse, frunció la ceja intrigado. –Yuuki? -

El animal intentaba balancear su cabeza mientras, los filamentos se extendían uniéndose y la herida se cerraba de a poco. La castaña se sintió sumamente frustrada y de nuevo la hoja metálica de su oz brillo hasta tornarse de un color rojizo. Cuando Yuuki la irguió con rapidez colocándola en posición y asiéndola hacia si, una onda de energía se desprendió de la hoja con la misma forma de media luna, se expandió en dirección recta, infiltrándose entre los arboles y cortando maleza y flora a su paso.

Miró con curiosidad su oz, toda en ella parecía palpitar y el color de la hoja no había cambiado de aquel brillo carmín. Su oz había mutado, ahora era más poderosa.

¿Cómo había pasado? Se debía solo a su aura disparada, ò a…recordaba que Artemis absorbía toda la sangre que caía sobre ella, había bebido de ella en mas de una ocasión en batalla, eso podría provocar algo no? Como cuando un vampiro bebía de un purasangre, en cualquier caso la sangre de los niveles A afectaba a todo aquel que llegara a ella, solo había que recordar a Marcus, Zero y a los híbridos que bebían de sus señores y la historia de cómo se forjaron las armas de los cazadores. Artemis evolucionaria cada tanto que bebiera de ella no?.

Bien - acepto la castaña mientras, llevaba una muñeca hacia sus labios, y abría una herida – bebe Artemis – insto dejando correr la sangre sobre la cuchilla, el arma se sacudió con violencia ante tal festín tan provisto.

Kaname kuran se acerco a la escena viendo con alivio que su hermana seguía en pie, aunque su ropa estaba manchada de sangre propia. El anciano vampiro lo alcanzo a trompicones aun prisionero de su mano. El purasangre no cabía en su asombro y es que su hermana había descubierto sus poderes en menos de una hora; clara muestra de que era una digna kuran. Se le ocurrió una idea…

Ven – insto acercando sin delicadeza al anciano, hasta colocarlo delante de el, sus manos se posicionaron peligrosamente sobre sus hombros y su rostro se inclino hasta llegar a la altura de su oído. – creo que deberías ver esto tío – murmuro suavemente mientras, sus ojos velaban en rojo, quitando sus bloqueos mentales y permitiendo que rido volviera a sintonizar nuevamente con su lacayo. el anciano se sintió igual de ajeno que antes, y las sensaciones extrañas volvieron, una sonrisa torva se formo en su mente con rapidez seguida de un chaqueo. – ve a la que suponías un cachorro de león- siguió hablando el pelinegro. Su voz sonaba oscura, siseante, amenazadora – ve a la que considerabas el eslabón más débil – las orbes de ambos se enfocaban en la castaña quien ni siquiera les había puesto atención, debido a su atención puesta en la bestia; kaname sabia que rido lo estaba observando todo, probablemente tensó porque ya había encontrado al que lo enfrentaría- ah crecido y ahora…puede destruirte – finalizó. Los labios del anciano se movieron sin su permiso riendo levemente y enarcando una ceja.

Ella kaname? A tu amor? Enviaras a tu amor a pelear? No temes que la haga pedazos? Ten por seguro que la devoraré – habló rido a través de su lacayo y kaname chasqueo la lengua despreocupado.

Como se nota que no me conoces…- contraataco el ancestro – nunca dije que lo haría sola...- el jamás haría tal cosa, Yuuki era fuerte y muy ingeniosa pero, falta de experiencia aún para arriesgarse a perderla; su hermana necesitaba un apoyo, algo seguro en que confiar, algo en lo que el pudiera confiar; claramente ya tenia al indicado…una sonrisa ladina se elevo en sus labios mientras sus colmillos se alargaban a su máximo – siempre tan útil perro sarnoso… – pensó el moreno. Sus manos finas se tornaron en garras y se incrustaron sin piedad sobre los hombros del señor Torrington, traspasando la tela de la ropa y la arrugada piel; el vampiro no pudo gritar de dolor, rido a través de su control no se lo permitía, parecía complacerse en su sufrimiento.

Minutos de tortura en los que el señor Torrington fue doblemente obligado a ver el enfrentamiento, solo para hacerle saber a rido, que su estimada sobrina era de cuidado. Yuuki volvió a la lucha con ideas claras y luego de agiles maniobras y un Valls de movimientos casi certeros puedo encontrar el Angulo para acabar con su oponente. Cuando la bestia se alzo en el aire impulsándose hacia atrás, ella desde el suelo aprovecho para hacer su ataque.

Su mano se cerró firmemente en torno a su arma e hizo un despliegue de poder aun más grande que el anterior.

Yuuki retrocedió con sus piernas dobladas mientras, fijaba a su blanco, apoyó su peso con la palma de su mano sobre la nieva y con la otra asió para luego devolver su oz tan rápido y fuerte que la onda se expandió de manera potente, la longitud aun mas grande que la anterior.

La energía carmesí que desprendió su arma voló dirigiéndose a la bestia, quien retrocedió con un gruñido al calibrar que era del tamaño suficiente para abarcar mas que su cabeza.

El impacto sucedió en cuestión de segundos y por un momento cegó su visión ante la aparición de un resplandor rojizo. Cuando Yuuki volvió a abrir sus ojos, un cuerpo degollado cayó en la nieve pesadamente, en tanto, el pelaje negruzco exhumaba vapores. Ella había vencido…

Se irguió con orgullo mientras, apoyaba el mango de su oz sobre sus hombros, en una pose muy infantil. Una sonrisa ladina afloro en sus labios. Había ganado, sola y sin ayuda.

El anciano vampiro sintió algunos estragos en su mente, su amo sentía alguna especie de desazón sin pensar que en ese momento tenía los segundos contados. El control que lo poseía abandono su mente por cuenta propia. Rido lo había dejado a su suerte, totalmente hastiado del resultado de la batalla. Volvía a estar solo con kaname kuran.

El agarre en sus hombros se incremento y mas sangre broto entre las aberturas de las garras en su piel, ningún sonido salió de su boca, aunque mentalmente gritara en agoniza, dolía, dolía mucho, mas sin embargo, no tenia ningún control, sus labios estaban sellados, sellado por alguna especie de hechizo. La parte superior de sus ropajes empezaron a marcharse mientras sentía un cálido aliento contra la experimentada piel de su cuello. Sus ojos se dilataron en anticipación y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su tórax.

Ya ah sido suficiente… – hablo kuran con voz calma, sino estuviera consiente de la situación hubiese pensado que no pretendía hacerle nada, que lo dejaría ir.- tendrás el honor de que mis colmillos te den el final –murmuro contra su oído, sus colmillos estaban en su cenid, alargados hasta lo imposible, la punta húmeda y fría se posiciono sobre su cuello y sus orbes se encorvaron.

La nieve pura y blanca había sido manchada de nuevo. El líquido carmesí fue esparcido a presión con un ruido sordo. Un pequeño bulto lleno de canas y una expresión de pánico rodó algunos metros hasta detenerse contra los pies de un pino boca abajo, en cuanto, la sangre seguía cayendo a raudales. El cuerpo encorvado y viejo cayó de rodillas y luego completamente al suelo para luego desaparecer en cenizas junto a su cabeza separada unos palmos. Toda huella del señor Torrington había desaparecido y esparcida por el viento.

Kaname se limpio los labios y la mandíbula con el dorso de su mano mientras, observaba nuevamente a su hermana; demasiado pagada de si misma como para recordar que debían irse. Sonrió, la dejaría disfrutar su momento un rato, luego la traería devuelta a la realidad.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x….x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...xx..x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

La castaña se alejo de la pareja de hombres maldiciendo por lo bajo; kaname había expresado que lo que tenia con Kaien era demasiado privado incluso para ella. La motivo a ir a ayudar en la curación de takuma que estaba convaleciente. Yuuki empezaba a molestarse con el por nuevamente mantenerla al margen ¿Qué era tan importante que ella no podía saber? Se suponía que se contaban todo…

Cuando vio el atormentado rostro del noble ishijou en aquella camilla improvisada se le fue el enojo de golpe y se ofreció en ayudar en lo que pudiera a los cazadores que atendían al rubio. Toga le pidió sin miramientos algo de su sangre para hacer la curación mas rápida y mas efectiva, a Yuuki no le quedo de otra que aceptar aunque no estaba obligada y hasta era un sacrilegio que ella donara sangre. A final de cuentas estaba rodeada de cazadores que les importaban tres pelos las modalidades vampíricas sin agregar que no se trataba de cualquiera sino de takuma, cedió mas bien por cuestiones nobles.

Veinte minutos después en los que takuma había sido estabilizado, kaname llego hasta su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

Es tarde, ve a dormir – aconsejo con voz monocorde.

No tengo sueño – mintió, estaba algo gastada físicamente y era entrada la noche. El mayor dejo escapar un suspiro cansino. – alguna mala noticia?- pregunto con cierto deje de reproche y el se imito a mirarla indescifrable.

Iré a vigilar – informo al fin y Yuuki lo tomo del brazo retomando aquel tema de interés – solo – recalco decidido. – debes quedarte aquí, estarás a salvo –ella negó.

No seas terco, quiero ir…-

No seas terca tu – corto tenso, porque era tan necia?. La castaña frunció la frente.

Si te vas, me sentiré tentada en ir a ayudar a Zero y sabes que nadie puede detenerme- reto jugando su última carta. Kaname la miro duramente al verse sin salida. Respiro profundamente, verse atrapado por una chica que a su lado era un crio, no le agradaba tanto, Yuuki tenia suerte de que estuviese enamorado de ella…

Esta bien…- cedió de mala gana y ella sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla que mejoro el humor del pelinegro en gran manera.

También me gustaría saber que hablaste con Kaien- intentó haciéndolo recordar aquella conversación como un balde de agua fría.

Nada –alego huraño separándose de ella –cambie de opinión, mejor quédate- hablo dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse dejándola atrás y sorprendida.

Kaname!- llamó sin éxito, el mayor la ignoro por completo tomando unas cuantas cosas y metiéndolas dentro de una bolsa, con eso armaría su pequeño campamento centinela. – oye te estoy hablando – reprocho acercándose a el y tomándolo del brazo.- que te pasa? Porque te comportas así?- pregunto preocupada. el la miro por un momento mientras sosegaba la expresión y volteaba a mirar al suelo. La castaña se sintió dolida, impotente y frustrada cuando el vinculo le dijo bien a las claras que kaname sufría, y prefería hacerlo solo. Solo el agarre lentamente y su mano cayo con pesadez sobre su costado. Volvía a no saber ni entender que ocurría…- eres un idiota – profirió sentidamente y el sonrió con amargura.

Lo siento Yuuki…pero será mejor que te quedes, el mutante te quito muchas energías, no mientas se que quieres descansar –

No podre hacerlo sin ti a mi lado – murmuro sin ánimos, sinceramente la castaña. Ella necesitaba que el estuviera con ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien, aunque en todo aquel tablero era la pieza mas fuerte. Su tonto corazón no le permitiría descansar a gusto con la incertidumbre picándole, y kaname alejado muchos metros.

Lo siento…- volvió a decir mientras daba vuelta alejándose, la castaña resoplo siguiéndolo tercamente. Kaname la sintió y resoplo angustiado.

Yuuki basta!-

No eres mi dueño kaname- profirió la chica fríamente y el detuvo el paso sin mirarla. – iré donde quiera ir – lo tajante salió de sus labios por si solo y en el momento en que paso se arrepintió.

Tu presencia solo empeoraría todo…estorbarías…- murmuro con intensiones de herirla y hacerla desistir pero, aunque sintió aquello como un puñal la castaña no se echo para atrás. No dijo nada temiendo que su voz se quebrara. Kaname voltio hacia enfrente sabiendo su estado y sintiéndose miserable, sus pasos avanzaron mientras, se auto decía mentalmente que había sido necesario por su bien.

Minutos pasaron en los que la princesa permaneció estática en su posición con varias miradas clavadas en su espalda. Se trago como pudo el llanto y sosegó su interior un poco. No debía dejarse manipular; el enojo con su hermano se le pasaría pronto y estaría como tonta preocupada e inquieta por el de todos modos. ¿Porque no quería entender que lo necesitaba cerca? Más en aquellos momentos. Sola pensaría demasiado, pensaría en sus padres…

No me alejaras así de fácil –pensó la menor tomando el mismo camino por el que kaname desapareció unos minutos antes…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cuando kaname recostó el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana envuelto apenas en su propio abrigo mientras, el se limitaba a usar sus pantalones sobre el improvisado lecho, sintió alivio al ver que como había imaginado Yuuki descansaba sin pesadillas. Su rostro mostraba calma y una completa paz en cuanto su pecho bajaba y subía; sus cabellos aun húmedos eran refrescantes al tacto y el purasangre se permitió permanecer a su lado, vigilante, pero cerca de aquel cuerpo cálido, que solo le pertenecía a el.

Yuuki se había quedado dormido en el trayecto en que kaname la traía en brazos.

La joven murmuro unas cuantas palabras intangibles mientras sus manos buscaban acogerlo, su menudo cuerpo se apego al suyo enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando.

Kaname sintió añoranza de tiempos mejores, el mas que nadie quería que todo aquello terminara…

Te prometo que esto terminara lo mas rápido posible pequeña…-murmuro contra la sedocidad de sus mechones, depositando besos. Reconocía que las circunstancias y las malas nuevas habían afectado su trato con su hermana y viceversa, pero de alguna forma lo habían superado. El había detestado en sobremanera el trato que se habían dado…

Sonidos silvestres armonizaban afuera bajo el dominio de un tétrico cielo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x...x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sus brazos se entumecieron aferrando el cuerpo sin vida de la anciana firmemente contra el suyo, sus ojos lloraban silenciosamente mientras su rostro empapado en lágrimas se compungía en dolor. Ya no veía escapatoria, todo estaba perdido.

La criatura frente a ella la enfoco hambrienta mientras avanzaba pisoteando los cuerpos recién caídos. Iba a morir…ella iba a morir…sin poder verlo, sin volverlo a besar.

Soltó un sollozo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su cabello cubrió su rostro como una cortina y su cuerpo se contraje desde el frio suelo. El lobo rugió listo para devorarla, era la ultima, la única, tal cual el tesoro mejor guardado, ella seria su festín.

Cuando el mutante avanzó veloz pero, su cuerpo impacto en cuestión de microsegundos contra las estanterías de libros con fuerza. Un rugido ronco y profundo salió desde la garganta del cuerpo de un embravecido lobo de pelaje rojizo…

Aquel mutante había osado en pensar asesinarla…podría darse por muerto…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N.A: si lo ce, corto lo ce xD, el próximo no tardara cm este owo lo subiré pronto n.n

No olviden dejar review!


	29. Chapter 29

**N.A**: no tengo excusas para mi tardanza...bueno en realidad si mi musa que me inspiraba y motivaba a escribir volo bien lejos. ya que ahora tengo empleo xD sera mas dificil escribir asi que si salen cortos o tardan los siguientes cap no ce sorprendan , por suerte ya falta poco para que el fic llegue a su fin y espero me acompañen hasta el final owo.

En ste cap hay mas drama que otra cosa y detalleo en personajes secundarios xD detalleo en cosas externas.

Gracias a las que dejaron review en el cap anterior a **rosemberg, neko dani, mi yuuki **esposa querida**, suxzylove,hinamori yuuki, beth blood, flor vib412 y tesh0812.**

**Disclaimer: **ni vampire knight me pertenece y sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 28**

**La suerte de los condenados II**

Zero debía aceptar, obviamente dejando el minúsculo lado machista que retumbaba en la mayoría de los hombres que sin duda, maría kurenai era buena líder. No había perdido tiempo en demostrarlo en cuanto entraron a la mansión.

Kain se les había adelantado y en cuanto le dieron alcance lo encontraron derribando con ira una y otra vez al primer mutante. En el suelo había un cuerpo tirado y ensangrentado que Zero pudo identificar como un a amigo de kaname.

No importaba cuantas veces fuera derribado o desmembrado el enemigo, seguía poniéndose en pie y eso ciertamente afectaba los nervios del pelirrojo. Haciendo gala de su mente analítica maría tuvo la resolución de probar con la cabeza, al ver que el cuerpo tenia gran capacidad de regeneración. Ordeno a Kain que se apartara y este obedeció de mala gana, ordeno a dos de los suyos que impactaran de lado contrario, el ataque fue certero, sangre salpicando por todos lados, el crujir de huesos al hacerse añicos y una presión tan alta que la cabeza del animal voló como un misil. Ahí estaba la manera infalible de derrotar al enemigo, teniendo eso en claro Kain siguió su camino, dejando nuevamente a su manada atrás y desesperado por encontrar a la noble.

María resoplo por lo que el amor le hacia a los hombres, Kain no pensaba con la cabeza, ella seria igual cuando se enamorara?, no supo porque miro de reojo al licántropo de pelaje plateado y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron desvió inmediatamente la vista. Zero estaba en cierto modo admirado de lo rápido que se había adaptado a la situación, claramente no iba a admitir aquello en vos alta.

Siguieron su camino hacia plantas superiores guiándose por el olor de intrusos y del mismo Kain quien llevaba ventaja no sin antes, encomendar a uno de los suyos hacerse cargo del cuerpo moribundo del vampiro rubio.

Cuando llegaron al nivel superior tuvieron que ayudar al pelirrojo quien se encontraba luchando contra tres de ellos en los corredores.

No supo en que momento de la lucha gritos, quejidos y lamentos traspasaban las puertas de las habitaciones y el olor a sangre empezó a asfixiar el entorno, Kain tenia tanto miedo...

x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- corran!-exclamo uno de los sirvientes que se había asomado apenas por el espacio inferior de la puerta, de forma desesperada. Ruka sintió un jalón fuerte en su mano y se de pronto se vio arrastrada dando carrera junto a la que sabia era el ama de llaves, la señora Torrington. multitudes de cuerpo se movían a su alrededor buscando igualmente salida por la puerta que conducían a otras estancias y habitaciones adjuntas, fue ahí que escucho los rugidos y la puerta ser derribada con fuerza...

Una mujer grito, seguida del rugido desgarrador de una bestia y la anciana jalo más de ella. Cuando atravesaron el umbral, y otros sirvientes cerraron las puertas tras si, comenzaron a buscar vías de escape, se dispersaron como peces buscando algún escondite, algunos escondiéndose bajo camas, armarios y baños. Ruka empezó a sentir una temible y homicida ansiedad cuando el sonido del desmembramiento, los quejidos y sollozos de dolor llegaron a sus oídos provenientes del mismo salón del cual había huido, por parte de aquellos desafortunados que no fueron demasiado rápidos o los primeros en ser atacadas, dando algo de tiempo a los demás. la señora Torrington la jalo nuevamente hacia un armario de puerta corrediza lleno de toallas y Ruka frunció el ceño cuando encerró a ambas y corrió la puerta, quedaron en la oscuridad unos segundos hasta que se encendió un bombillo y la anciana removiendo algunas toallas dio con una manija escondida, una puerta oculta, giro la manija abriendo la puerta y obligándola a adentrarse con ella a aquel espacio. A sus espaldas nuevamente rugidos, gritos y dolor...al parecer habían llegado a las habitaciones y localizado a los sirvientes. Todos parecían morir como ovejas ante una parvada de lobos, sin ninguna escapatoria.

La anciana cerró la puerta tras ella y en cuanto encendió la luz inmediatamente la soltó, y busco todo lo que había a su alcance para empezar a bloquear la puerta.

- ayúdeme...- pidió con resequedad en la voz la anciana mientras arrastraba un sillón con algo de dificultad, Ruka aun en una especie de shock asintió con vehemencia y ayudo con mas muebles. La habitación en la que se encontraban era vieja y estaba abandonada.

Lograron mover sillones, muebles, un escritorio y con ayuda mutua una cama, la puerta había pasado a ser una total barricada. Fue ahí que notaron el total silencio que se había colado debajo de la puerta. Ningún sonido proveniente del exterior, como si la vida hubiese cesado, como si todos hubiesen sido asesinados...Ruka quiso pensar que tal ves los mutantes habían sido detenidos, y alguien había ido en su ayuda, que tal vez...el había ido en su ayuda...

- Kain...- aquel nombre resonó dolorosamente en su interior, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora mas que nunca, quería que apareciera por esa puerta con los cadáveres de esas bestias a sus pies y el brillo burlón de sus ojos carmín, acusándola de llorona, deseaba tanto...

La puerta fue azotada con fuerza y varias astillas volaron a causa del impacto, las paredes temblaron y su corazón dejo de latir. Habian dado con ellas, esas bestias las habían encontrado.

De pronto la anciana a quien había olvidado temporal mente la puso tras de ella es un ademan protector y Ruka quiso llorar...ella era un vampiro noble y estaba dejando que una pobre e indefensa anciana la protegiera, debería ser al revés...

- señora no...- pero la anciana negó con vehemencia.

- es lo único y seguramente lo ultimo que podre hacer por mis amos, déjeme hacerlo, déjeme ser útil por ultima vez...- en efecto gruesas lagrimas salieron sin permiso de los ojos ya perturbados de la noble, mojando sus mejillas, sus labios temblaron. Todo aquello era tan injusto, su mente le pedía que reaccionara, que hiciera algo ella en ves de la anciana, pero como negarse siquiera a su ultima voluntad? porque era un hecho que iban a morir, se sintió olvidada por todos, olvidada por el mundo, nadie lo suficientemente preocupado para ir en su búsqueda. Ella moriría.

La puerta se doblo con violencia y la noble pego un brinco, otro golpe envió sus partes a volar; Ruka y la señora Torrington tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para que la madera no las alcanzase, pero Ruka no fue lo suficiente rápida y la astillosa madera rozo una de sus piernas, cortándolas y enterrando desechos en su tersa piel. la noble gimió al sentir el dolor, cayendo al suelo torpemente. en cámara lenta y a amenazantes un mutante se abrió paso en medio de los escombros, al parecer venia solo...en su mandíbula llevaba dos cuerpos sin vida los cuales tiro con desde al suelo, justo frente a ellas...eran el chef y una mucama...

Cuando la bestia las enfoco con ojos hambrientos listo para lanzarse encima, la anciana fue contra el en un ultimo intento de proteger a Ruka, la garra del lobo se alzo peligrosamente en cuestión de segundos para bajar como una letal oz contra el menudo cuerpo de la ama de llaves, desgarrando toda la extensión de su pecho. el cuerpo desgarrado de la anciana giro por la fuerza del impacto llegando sobre Ruka, quien intento sostenerlo pero ambas cayeron hacia atrás.

Ruka lloro amargamente ya sabiendo que la anciana estaba muerta, la abrazo contra si con fuerza cuando un susurro la sorprendió contra su oído.

- no llore...por favor, no llore...- la voz fue bajando hasta apagarse como una vela y la noble no pudo mas que apretarla contra si, sollozar mas fuerte, con el rostro empapado.

No supo cuanto tiempo condolente le había cedido la bestia pero, cuando un ronco gruñido la saco de su ensimismamiento, ya tenia sus brazos entumecidos, aferrando el cuerpo sin vida de la anciana firmemente contra el suyo.

La criatura frente a ella la enfoco hambrienta mientras avanzaba pisoteando los cuerpos sin vida que había tirado al suelo. Iba a morir…ella iba a morir…sin poder verlo, sin volverlo a besar.

Soltó un sollozo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su cabello cubrió su rostro como una cortina y su cuerpo se contrajo desde el frio suelo. El lobo rugió listo para devorarla, era la ultima, la única, tal cual el tesoro mejor guardado.

El mutante avanzó veloz pero, su cuerpo impacto en cuestión de microsegundos contra una estantería con fuerza. Un rugido mas potente de los que la noble hubiera escuchado, ronco y profundo salió de la garganta de un embravecido lobo de pelaje rojizo haciendo su aparición en la escena.

- Kain...- grito la mente de la castaña al reconocerlo, sus lagrimas se detuvieron de golpe y su mente se quedo en blanco a causa del shock. lo que paso a continuación frente a sus ojos fue borroso, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sin dar tregua Kain apreso a la bestia y con su sus caninos perforo salvajemente su cuello, degollándolo. La cabeza rodo por el suelo parando justo frente a la noble, sus ojos aún abiertos, fijos en ella pero, carentes de vida, recordándole que había estado a punto de ser su victima. El cuerpo degollado se desplomo con un sonido sordo y ya finalizado el problema el lobo rojizo se acerco hasta la noble con un gruñido y sus ojos mirándola fijamente, Ruka se encogió en si misma, estaba segura que era el...

Sus ojos carmín la taladraban, trasmitiendo un mensaje lo suficiente intenso para hacerla estremecer; cuando estuvo frente a ella, de un movimiento inesperado tomo la cabeza del mutante entre sus fauces y la tiro lejos Ruka suspiro aliviada, sintiendo que un peso demasiado grande se iba de sus hombros. Kain la siguió observando como si se tratara de una alucinación, su cuerpo bestial comenzó a convulsionar sufriendo una metamorfosis.

Ruka se movió apenas, queriendo acercarse y recordó algo, miro su regazo y solo encontró cenizas...la ama de llaves se había echo polvo sin que lo hubiese notado, un par de lagrimas furtivas se escaparon de sus ojos y decidió ponerse en pie.

Un desnudo Kain se apoyo de cuclillas sobre el suelo para luego erguirse sin pudor alguno frente a ella, Ruka solo miraba sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos ámbar liquida. Ninguno dijo algo siquiera, no era necesario, y una simple palabra podría romper la nube en que se en encontraban.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió dando paso a figuras con forma humana. María kurenai negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo enfundado en el simple vestido con la que la habían encontrado en la montaña y tras ella la mata de pelo plateado de Zero se asomaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Ellos habían acabado con los demás mutantes, y al confirmar que el insensato pelirrojo que parecía perderse cada vez que podía, estaba bien, regresaron por donde vinieron cerrando la puerta tras de si y dándole privacidad a la pareja.

Ni Ruka, ni Kain se molestaron ante la interrupción. Sus ojos seguían prendados en los ajenos hasta que Kain dio el primer paso, caminando con calma hacia la chica con mirada serena y ojos turbios. Cuando quedo a solo unos centímetros se permitió sonreír, en una sonrisa sincera mescla del gran alivio, afecto y alegría que nacía al ver a la joven sana y salva. Lo siguiente que Ruka sintió fueron gotas saladas en la comisura de sus labios que murieron inmediatamente ante el hambre voraz de otros labios finos contra los suyos. Kain envolvió su cuerpo menudo en sus fuertes brazos, sintiéndose por fin unido a aquella pieza cuya ausencia había afectado su salud emocional por quien sabe cuantos días.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.x

Zero dejó caer la cortina con fastidio para mirar nuevamente a la femenina quien esperaba respuesta.

No hay vida allá fuera y tampoco siento nada…. – comento vagamente el albino y maría se cruzo de hombros con el ceño pensativo, sus compañeros esperaban en un rincón por órdenes.

Que crees que haya pasado?- Zero se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Con kuran…cualquiera cosa – explico como alguien que ya tenia experiencia en el tema- pareciera que todo hubiese acabado pero, mi sexto sentido me dice que no, así que puede que continúen mañana…- habían pasado horas, y no habían logrado salvar a casi nadie, excepto a los amigos de kaname, aunque habían tenido éxito, les había costado acabar con su misión y mas que una victoria, era una victoria casi vacía.

María asintió entendiendo y miro a sus hermanos de raza.

Busquen sitio, dormiremos y recuperaremos fuerza hasta mañana…Bryan…has guardia- ordenó sin lugar a replica. Poco a poco se fueron dispersando y Zero volvió a mirar por aquella puerta de nuevo…escucho aquella risa de cascabel que solo kurenai era capaz de hacer.

Celoso?- bromeo mirándolo con intensidad y el platinado bufo indignado. – pueden que no salgan hasta mañana- siguió con burlona picardía provocando que Zero se ruborizara levemente ante el comentario de doble sentido.

No creo que hagan eso –soltó mirando hacia otro lado, estaba feliz de que su amigo al fin estuviera de nuevo con Ruka, volvería a ser el mismo de siempre y el no se sentiría culpable de que así no fuera…al fin se sentía ligero, sin cargos de conciencia: había recuperado su libertad, limpiado su nombre, lo había recuperado todo, incluso a Yuuki…bueno en el sentido en que siempre la había tenido…cerca suyo, como su amiga, nada mas…

Su cuerpo se tenso al darse cuenta de la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro y la cercanía de curiosas orbes demasiado cerca suyo, parpadeando con aberrante inocencia; maría kurenai lo observaba en silencio con la intriga plasmada en el rostro. Zero se había quedado en silencio de repente, como si se hubiese perdido en algún recuerdo, demasiado apetecible para no ser frustrado…

En que piensas? –pregunto la joven y Zero dio un respingo hacia atrás, desesperado por alejarse y recuperar su espacio personal, en cuanto realizo esta acción, como si se tratase de un demonio que apenas caía en cuenta de cuanto daño era capaz de hacer, en las comisuras de los labios femeninos se alzo una sonrisa tan torcida como hipnotizante. – oh lo siento, olvidaba que no gustas del acoso – comento con simpleza mientras el albino le lanzaba una mirada ártica…esa chiquilla había estado demasiado cerca…

Iré dormir…– se limito a decir, dejándola sola en la estancia y sin poder ver la sonrisa en los labios de la licantropa. Todos eran unos enfermos, enfermos por pretender caer en las redes del romance con tantos cadáveres humanos y sangre alrededor…el amor era una terrible enfermedad procreada del pandemónium.

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La Mañana arribo de la mano del alba y el sol llego tras ellas, enseñoreándose del firmamento.

Cuando Zero salió nuevamente con su manada por el mismo orificio por donde se habían adentrado, ya lo esperaban sus aliados para recibirlos. Ninguno tenia buena pinta, ya fuera que se hubiesen desvelado, tenido pesadillas o dormido incómodamente, las ojeras y los rostros pálidos eran claro atisbos de una noche difícil.

En una improvisada camilla dos cazadores cargaban el flácido cuerpo del rubio ishijou quien respiraba tranquilo, indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Hanabusa tenia un marcado ceño, digno de un muchacho rico que no esta acostumbrado a subsistir en aquellas circunstancias.

Kaito se mantenía estoico, con la disciplina militar que también sabía aplicar su maestro touga Yagari, alertas ante cualquier sorpresa y Kaien…Kaien se veía tan preocupado por algo que Zero no podía siquiera imaginar…

Los hacían clara excepción a la regla entre los rostros demacrados eran los príncipes, Yuuki se veía compuesta y su piel hasta parecía brillar junto a sus ojos angustiados, sobresaltando sobre sus ropas mugrientos y rasgados. Kaname era la sobria respuesta del autocontrol esperando nuevas buenas o ya resignadas malas…

Zero…- murmuro la castaña apenas los licántropos llegaron a ellos, vio con alivio a la joven sounen de la mano del amigo pelirrojo de Zero en medio de la manada y su corazón se sintió mas ligero pero...en donde estaban los demás?. – estas bien? – el albino asintió quedo sin hablar y empezó a impacientarse, ¿Por qué no decía nada?.

Díselo Zero…- insto sin miramiento la joven kurenai con voz ausente de emoción. El aludido gruño hacia sus adentros, no quería decirle a Yuuki, no quería decirle que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos…

Que sucede? –exigió saber la princesa alzando la voz y no supo porque sus ojos empezaron a escocer.

Yuuki…- murmuro su hermano contra su oído, sus manos se posicionaron gentilmente sobre sus hombros, intentando infundirle valor. Todos se mantenían en silencio, en una especie de luto, No hacia falta explicar nada, todos sabían la verdad tras ese silencio. Zero mantenía difícilmente aquella mascara carente de emoción que usaba en el pasado, la mirada de Yuuki lo había echo sentir demasiado mal, la culpa emergió de el como una epidemia y fue realmente consiente de lo que había pasado. Yuuki había confiado en el y fallo. Las personas que la habían visto crecer estaban muertas.

Lo siento…- balbuceo pesadamente el albino. Y como la noche anterior volvió a sentir calidez en su hombro pero, esta vez le daba un confortante apretón. Miro de reojo a la dueña de la mirada amatista, maría ni siquiera lo miraba, su expresión se mantenía imperturbable hacia enfrente mientras su mano se mantenía sobre su cuerpo intentando infundirle ánimo.

No te eches la culpa por algo que siempre estuvo fuera de tu control – aconsejo con voz profunda, con aquel tono forjado en la experiencia, Zero desvió la mirada con su interior en un estado inestable. Probablemente maría tenia razón sin embargo el…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe y su atención con probablemente la de todos fue a parar a la fuente del familiar sonido. Kaname tenía sus manos flácidas a sus costados mientras veía a su hermana, quien se alejaba a paso lento y casi pesado unos metros lejos de ellos, produciendo el típico sonido de zapatos enterrarse en la nieve. El eco de sus pasos pareció amedrentar la montaña, volviéndose el único sonido existente más allá de sus respiraciones.

Yuuki se alejo unos metros, sentía los pies pesados, sentía su ser pesado…sin pensarlo saco a Artemis en su pequeña forma de báculo y mirando a la lejanía no tardo en invocar su verdadera forma. Artemis muto a la aguda oz mientras lagrimas brotaron de los ojos ambarinos. Los rayos de sol le dieron de lleno, rodeando de un halo matutino y la mescolanza sensoriales del frio contra el calor.

Ruka observaba callada como de costumbre y su cuerpo busco refugio en el del pelirrojo, quien no dudo en abrasarla, sus ojos se aguaron, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a su mente. La muerte de la anciana había sido hacia unas horas.

Sin pensarlo la castaña alzo su mano y restregó su palma contra la afilada hoja de la oz, el corte fue instantáneo y gruesas gotas de sangre profanaron la nieve a sus pies.

Nunca sabes que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ella tenia un hogar, padres, familia y gente a quien quería; no sabia si sus padres estaban vivos, su familia estaba al borde de la extinción, rido no descansaría hasta acabar con ellos, y aquellas personas que la habían visto crecer, que habían jugado con ella en ocasiones y tratado con sumo cariño y respeto, habían sido asesinadas, todos y cada uno de ellos…la señora Torrington, la gentil ama de llaves se había ido…tal vez la genuina razón de sus lagrimas eran porque caía en cuenta de que por mas que se esforzara seria imposible que todo fuera como antes…las cosas jamás serian iguales. Aquella Yuuki inocente e inexperta, aquella familia problemática pero unida, aquel hogar seguro, aquella paz, se había ido lejos, tenia que resignarse a solo poder recuperar una parte de su pasado e intentar forjar un nuevo futuro. Enterró con ira su oz en la nieve y cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en ella, sus lágrimas seguían brotando, esta vez purificando la sangre en la nieve.

Le estaba diciendo adiós al pasado, adiós a su pasado, aceptando sus recuerdos y aceptando su futuro…

La montaña se hayo sobrecogida de un viento cálido que llego a la cima y abrigo a la princesa kuran, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos y secando sus lagrimas. De repente Yuuki se sintió mejor con el mundo y más en paz consigo misma.

Le estaba diciendo adiós a los caídos…

Kaname observaba la figura hincada en la nieve de Yuuki, pudo sentir todo su dolor a través del vinculo, pero en cuanto Yuuki se alejo de el sin mirarlo, supo que debía hacer lo que fuera que necesitara hacer sola. Una sonrisa leve asomo a sus labios al sentir su alivio, la brisa llego hasta el acariciando su piel y envolviéndolos a todos, casi infundiéndoles fuerza.

Cuando una presencia conocida hizo tintinear sus sentidos en alerta, kuran kaname supo que ya era hora de volver a las puertas del laberno.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N.A: NO ME MATEN! Como dije no pueden ser tan largos como antes por el trabajo y eso pero! Al igual que mi otro fic en yaoi, publicare cada semana sin ninguna intención de pasarme de ella, como antes. L cap q viene es acción y demás y ya dentro de dos o tres mas acabo el fic w. espero no haya sido aburrido el cap, y me empieza a dar nostalgia uwu mas medio año con este fic xD. saludos 3.


	30. The End I

**Disclaimer**: ni vk ni sus personajes me pertenecen y sin fines lucrativos, sino vk seria como mi fic y de seguro tendría a las yumes mas felices owo.

Perdonen los errores ortográficos y gramaticales, no les di una segunda ojeada

Inspired in _**This is war- 30 seconds to mars.**_

**Bueno este es el capitulo final primera parte xD del fic owo. **

**Capitulo 30**

**"En la cima esta el Cielo"**

**- ** Termina con esto lo más pronto posible Yuuki...- cuando kaname paso al lado suyo susurrándole aquello, ella no entendió porque le pedía tal cosa. ¿Que acaso derrotar a rido no era lo más importante? y más que eso, prácticamente se lo estaba encargando a ella, dándole una confianza absoluta de que podría sola con la situación.

- tranquila, si el confía en ti es porque puedes hacerlo- se auto motivo mentalmente, intentando acallar nervios que se habían precipitado a su cuerpo. Sus dedos se ajustaron en torno a su báculo mientras su mirada se dispersaba alrededor; todo esperaban ya listos, incluso el mismo Kaien quien había desenfundado su espada. Kaito cuyo nerviosismo era fácilmente encubierto por indiferencia se mantenía frente a lo que quedaba de su cuadrilla y aun estoico Yagari, cuyo único ojo brillaba sediento de sangre enemiga. Los licántropos permanecían tras ellos, aun en su forma humana.

Entre Kain y Yuuki habían convencido a Ruka que se refugiara en la cabaña al cuidado de un aun débil ishijou cuya recuperación aun era demasiado lenta ambos al cuidado del joven hanabusa por si algún intruso se colaba en el refugio.

Rido se erguía del otro extremo del campo de batalla con lo que aun quedaba de su poderoso ejército, ambos lados habían sido menguados considerablemente, y el único indicio de victoria lo marcaba la resistencia. Resistencia de los músculos tensos, cuerpos cansados y pocas horas de sueño; demasiado pesar, dolor y peso en los corazones.

Era hora de dejar todo rastro de pureza en el pasado, la guerra marcaba y su marca viajaba muy hondo, probablemente nunca se sanaría del todo, pero al menos tenia quien la ayudara a sobrellevar sus emociones, que incluso seria capaz de ahuyentar sus fantasmas.

Sus ojos cayeron en rido formando un vinculo visual, el bastardo le insistía en recordar lo dicho en aquella noche, pero no le daría el gusto, sus padres...debían seguir vivos...verdad?

La oz nació en su regazo, mientras su dueña reparaba en el silencio a la pre-matanza que se elaboraría con cruenta disposición. Un silencio que se colaba en los mas nervioso de sus corazones llenándoles de ansiedad, segundos, minutos, era imposible que hubiesen transcurridos horas…como sea, Yuuki decidió iniciar la rueda del destino al realizar el inesperado movimiento.

Se precipito ella sola hacia el enemigo. Los demás tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar ante el movimiento de la princesa y Zero escucho una leve risa a su lado.

- tu princesa es algo impaciente no? - profirió con burla antes de con un salto mutar a su intimidante forma lobezna, el resto de la manada la siguieron y con ellos el y Kain. Los cazadores igualmente respaldaron a la castaña y fue así como empezó la carnicería.

Kaname había esperado hasta el final, la batalla mas importante y no tendría significancia si el participaba o no, sus aliados eran suficientes para enfrentarse a los contrarios y el no era capaz de darle muerte a rido. Además...todo buen rey del tablero siempre dejaba que sus peones fueran al frente o no? aun si, entre ellos estuviese incluida su hermana...pero no, ella no era un peón...ella era su reina.

Al ver al enemigo correr hacia ellos los eslabones de rido hicieron lo mismo. La nieve bajo los pies guerreros retumbaba ante el cercano encuentro de ambos choques. Ambos se reunirían en un punto, el punto donde empezaría a correr la sangre. El punto donde la vida de todos corría peligro.

Cuando los bandos se encontraron, Yuuki se precipito ella sola contra diez, llevándoselos consigo, sin clemencia, barrio contra los híbridos con la fuerza de un maremoto, abriéndose paso para derrocar al rey enemigo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

No había pasado ni diez segundos cuando la mandíbula de maría se empapo en sangre , sus fauces atraparon con facilidad el cuerpo de un contrincante partiéndolo en dos y haciéndola parecer lo que en realidad era, un cazador natural; quien pensara al verla en su forma humana...

Algo pequeño choco contra su costado y segundos después un bombardeo la envió lejos. Le habían lanzado una granada. Su cuerpo pesado cayo sobre la nieve y cuando intento incorporarse un agudo dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, bajo la mirada solo para encontrar nieve teñida de rojo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba herida. Enfoco con la vista a quien parecía el culpable y le gruño con ferocidad mientras se lanzaba contra el ya con la herida cerrada.

La montaña había regresado a ser un campo minado, donde explosiones, tierra y nieve hacían de escenografía y el sonido de disparos, balas cortando el aire y gritos era la melodía de fondo.

Varios cazadores habían echo una trinchera lineal humana, arrodillándose y apuntando a distancia moderada cubriendo las espaldas de los demás y disparando con pistolas y armamento. Yagari y kaito mientras tanto, los enfrentaban directamente blandiendo sable y un hacha que el maduro hombre con parche había sacado de quien sabe que lugar, jugando al papel de Jack el destripador, enterrando filo donde hubiese carne.

Kain motivado por la alegría de tener a Ruka y la ira de que todas sus desgracias fueran por culpa de su adversario. Atacaba con rudeza, seguido de Zero cuyos asesinatos eran rápidos y limpios, sin alguna emoción subyacente. sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando a Yuuki quien parecía haberse vuelto mucho mas fuerte de lo que la recordaba...al parecer kuran había hecho un buen trabajo y claro, el también contribuyo, mas que eso sin embargo se sorprendió al descubrirse buscando a la joven kurenai con mas insistencia que la de su princesa, en cierto modo le preocupara que pudiera salir lastimada, aunque era tonto, ya que la peligris era una de las piezas mas poderosas en ese juego cruento, pero, no podía simplemente ignorar esa preocupación, ella se veía tan frágil, aunque esa misma fragilidad fuera no mas que una ilusión y Zero lo sabia...

Kaien tuvo algunas dificultades para adaptarse a la pelea, estaba fuera de practica y era la primera vez en años que se blandía en combate, ayudo a sus compañeros cuando estuvieron en amenaza, demasiado ocupado para notar que kaname no estaba luchando con ellos.

Todos los peones habían salido al campo y al parecer los reyes estrategas se mantenían maquinando desde algún lugar desconocido y seguro, o podría ser que solo tal vez habían decidió tentar a la muerte dándose las caras?

Rido sonrió ladinamente cuando su obra maestra se posiciono frente a el con expresión de sentencia en su faz. No le sorprendía que kaname se hubiese echo paso como un fantasma en medio de toda la multitud que se masacraba frente a ellos, y mucho menos sus aliados quienes caían bajo el particular don mental de los purasangre.

- hoy es el día rido...- sentencio con calma el pelinegro mirándolo con expresión serena, pero sus orbes fácilmente dejaban entrever el odio y la ira contenida que sentía hacia ese ser. Rido sabia que si kaname pudiera no dudaría ni un minuto en ser el su asesino, que lastima que se tuviera que reprimir...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Zero dio un salto con premeditación para enterrar su cuerpo bajo el terreno nevado y hueco justo antes de poder ser herido. Su clavado dejo una pequeña cortina blanca seguido de una mirada confundida. El vampiro nivel b con sus garras y colmillos extendidos inspecciono el lugar para ver en que parte de la corteza se había escabullido el licántropo. La tierra bajos el tembló, y de un momento para otro dejo de sentirse apoyado sobre terreno firme. La tierra bajo sus pies se removió violentamente y como si hubiese sido absorbida por un agujero fue tragado por completo, cayendo en una oscuridad sin esperanza de salvación. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron sus gritos desgarradores antes de ser devorado.

Salió a la superficie sucio de cenizas y sangre para darse cuenta que todos se mantenían ocupados en lo suyo para siquiera prestarle atención; diviso muy cerca una extraña maquina que sino mal recordaba había encontrado muchos similares tirados por todo el terreno producto de la primera batalla. Era curiosa con largos brazos y cadenas suspendidas diseñadas para...

Yuuki al terminar de quitarse a otra cuadrilla de encima se dirigió a su blanco, y noto con molestia que no todas las maquinas de rido habían sido destruidas en la primera batalla, un soldado de metal le estorbaba el paso y era idéntico al que le capturo en primera ocasión. Sin molestarse salto a tiempo cuando el soldado lanzo las cadenas en su dirección. La castaña pudo esquivarlas y las cadenas pasaron de ella siguiendo su camino, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el sonido de las mismas al cerrar, al parecer alguien no había sido tan rápido...

La castaño corrió hacia la maquina y con un salto y una sentida pisada que logro hacerlo trastabillar por segundos, siguió en dirección recta hacia su meta sin mirar hacia atrás para poder ver que la que había sido capturada había sido María kurenai.

María dejo salir un quejido cuando unas cadenas pesadas la enrollaron y la hicieron caer sobre la nieve con un sonido sordo. El soldado metálico logro incorporarse mientras ella luchaba por romperlas sin éxito, parecían imposibles de romper, probablemente hechas de una aleación diferente a la usual. Cuando su cuerpo se comprimió dolorosamente supo que debía cambiar de estrategia. El soldado metálico se acercaba a su victima mientras ajustadaba más, causándole dolor a la licantropa. María lo enfoco con odio en sus pupilas mientras se denigraba así misma con su decisión. Lentamente el pelaje fino y pulcro empezó a desaparecer al igual que las magnitudes de su bestial cuerpo y en segundos el lobo desapareció dejando a una menuda y frágil chica. Aprovechando el tiempo y el espacio libre se zafo de su prisión que empezaba a ajustarse a su actual tamaño y el frio recibió su cuerpo desnudo. Voltio sobre si misma y empezó a correr, dándose espacio para volver a mutar y a la vez no dejarse tan expuesta y volver a ser prisionera Pero, un brazo de fierro duro la tomo por un tobillo haciéndola caer. La peli plata maldijo en un lenguaje extraño mientras rugía en ira, se sentía realmente irritada al no poder zafarse de esa maquina.

Una mota blanca y difusa atravesó su campo de visión y fue fácil saber que Zero había ido en su rescate. El lobo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, primeramente derribo al soldado y luego con sus dientes y garras intento romper el vinculo con María, sin éxito. María frunció el ceño y suspiro ¿Qué acaso no había visto que ella lo había intentado ya? Busco desesperada a su alrededor algo que pudiera servirle ya que sabia que Zero seria atacado en cuestión de segundos.

Un gemido lastimero la distrajo volviendo su atención al meollo del asunto. Zero se había convertido al igual que ella en prisionero, siendo apresado su cuerpo y comprimido sin piedad.

- Zero! Vuelve a tu fase humana – gruño la peli plata y el subordinado obedeció sin chistar, tomando acción de la misma táctica de la joven, tuvo igualmente segundos para liberarse y para ese entonces kaito kinomiya había llegado a ellos respirando agitadamente y con algo en las manos, no escucho muy bien que le dijo a Kiryuu solo vio como le entregaba lo que había estado sosteniendo y se iba sin mas. Luego Zero se aventuro contra el soldado solo y en cuestión de momentos rodo sobre la nieve alejándose, María tuvo que aovillarse algo aturdida cuando la explosión sucedió de pronto y la maquina se hizo pedazos desde adentro, aflojando el agarre en su tobillo y dejándola nuevamente en libertad.

- Estas bien? – escucho decir muy cerca de ella, María quito las manos de su cara y se sorprendió que Zero no hubiese dudado en ir a su lado, muy rápido…

- Si…- dijo apenas y el albino asintió con su rostro imperturbable. Demasiado orgulloso para admitir la preocupación y ella demasiado orgullosa para permitirse sentir vulnerable, siempre en calma.

María se sintió incomoda de repente, el rostro del albino no mostraba emoción alguna y sin embargo se sentía demasiado observad…las pupilas amatistas levemente dilatadas tendrían algo que ver? Ahora que lo pensaba tal ves Zero se encontraba algo turbado al verla completamente sin ropa, después de todo era una mujer y se encontraba tan cómoda así como si no lo estuviera, debía ser al hecho de que actualmente casi mujeres con el gen de la licantropía no existían. Ella debía ser la primera mujer lobo que Zero veía en su fase humana luego de mutar o si acaso, la primera mujer que veía sin prenda alguna…interesante.

Se dio cuenta en la burbuja que habían caído ambos cuando seis soldados enemigos estaban a punto de atacarlos a traición.

- Zero! – alerto la ojiamatista al mismo tiempo que volvía a mutar, Zero tardo un poco en reaccionar pero pudo actuar a tiempo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- al fin! - grito en jubilo la mente de la princesa cuando quito el ultimo estorbo de su camino. ya nadie se interponía entre ella y su tío...el mayor se encontraba separado apenas por unos metros y ella dudo en que llegar a el hubiera sido tan fácil... producto de su escepticismo se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor y la escenografía de la batalla la recibió de nuevo. Ellos claramente se habían encontrado en desventaja numérica desde el inicio, pero siempre había confiado que la cantidad no superaba el talento de sus aliados y así había sido...los hombres de rido se habían reducido aun mas a la mitad y su numero seguía decreciendo con la gran ayuda de los lobos, seguida de la participación de los cazadores en aquella batalla, nadie parecía tener dificultades...

Con calma Yuuki avanzo sobre la nieva y rido la enfoco como si fuera un insecto, tal cual como s disfrutara de una compañía interesante y en plena reunión alguien interrumpía de imprevisto. Sus paso la detuvieron cuando noto quien era el que hablaba con rido.

- kaname...- recito la chica y el aludido la miro con intensidad, apacible ante lo que vendría a continuación.

- aquí...- empezó rido llamando la atención de ambos- tu hermano esta realmente triste porque no puede lastimarme y...esta sumamente preocupado que en ese caso...- hizo una pausa de pocos segundos como si lo pensara y luego una sonrisa siniestra se forma de a poco en sus labios aterrorizando la faz de su rostro - yo quiera lastimarte a ti...-sentencio y luego soltó una risa estridente.

Yuuki apretó el mango de Artemis con fuerza, iba a quitarle esa maldita sonrisa en un dos por tres. Miro a su hermano a los ojos y ambos pudieron decirse muchas cosas...

_Kaname...- suplico a través del vínculo quien sabe que, tal vez apoyo o fuerza. El mayor le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

_Tranquila...puedes hacerlo, lo harás bien- ánimo sin dudar y ella se pregunto como se las apañaba para darle ánimos o trastornarla con solo palabras. Un leve asentimiento y el pelinegro ya estaba alejándose prudencialmente."_

- oh no me digas que piensas enfrentarme tu sola mocosa - reto el mayor de los kuran, Yuuki entrecerró los ojos ignorando el apelativo.

- temeroso tío? - rido bufo divertido y con lentitud sus manos mutaron a garras listo para hacerla pedazos.

- tu sangre será el tributo perfecto para mi victoria - canturreo seguro de que ganaría.

Yuuki sin inmutarse y con toda la concentración que pudo se posiciono mientras rido se mantenía apacible, aquella soberbia la fastidiaba, pero, no iba a mostrárselo.

Kaname los observaba con neutralidad manteniendo sus sentimientos a raya para que aquella perturbación no pudiera llegar a su hermana a través del vínculo, amenazando con distraerle.

Por un momento todo fue silencio, incluso Yuuki dejo de escuchar la batalla a sus espaldas, los gritos de los soldados se hicieron lejanos y el calor de las armas se fue dejando paso al frio tenso de la pre-devastación.

Rido desapareció contra sus ojos dando inicio a la batalla...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kaien le rompió el cuello a un neófito para caer al suelo de rodillas, su mano voló hacia un costado donde sangraba copiosamente. Había sido herido con una bala y no había tiempo para curarse. Los soldados enemigos habían caído como granizo sobre ellos y habían sabido sobe llevarlo bien pero, sus fuerzas menguaban y la tecnología enemiga era mas avanzada.

Miro a su alrededor, la guerra ya casi terminaba...

Aliados y enemigos se aturdían mutuamente y Kaien sentía verlo todo en cámara lenta. Algo de hollín le cayó en el rostro y se apresuro a limpiarlo antes de que alguien se aprovechara de su falta de visión.

El hecho de que hubiera un mar de nieve sucia, sucia del negro de las cenizas y azufre vampírico solo significaba que ellos estaban ganando, solo había algunos cuerpos en el suelo algunos de cazadores, porque era improbable que algún licántropo hubiera fallecido, con la rápida curación que tenían y la manera en que se movían protegiendo el flanco débil del otro, era casi imposible derribarlos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rido supo en cuanto la oz bebió prácticamente su sangre de forma rápida, que no debía dejar que la hoja de Artemis lo hiriera, como toda las armas anti vampíricas que tenían relación con los kuran, aquella poseía vida propia. Probablemente lo drenaría sin descanso si no tenia cuidado.

Yuuki corrió nuevamente hacia rido cuando una fuerza defensora la impulso hacia atrás. Agito su arma con violencia, provocando que tres medias lunas rojizas se desprendieran de la hoja en dirección a rido, rasgando el aire con el poder suficiente para matarlo. El purasangre al verlo se tiro al suelo de rodillas y con la palma de sus manos tocando el suelo; de inmediato una muralla de firme tierra lo cubrió como una fortaleza, absorbiendo el ataque. La muralla al recibir el poderoso impacto de deshizo ante el y para cuando alzo la vista la princesa kuran se encontraba a medio metro te enterrarle su oz hasta el fondo. Yuuki había dado un salto sobre los escombros terrosos sin dar tregua.

Con un rugido que estremeció como una onda todo a su alrededor, rido hizo un desprendimiento de poder clásico en su raza, la onda expansiva golpeo a la castaña tan fuerte que la alejo de su presa como si la hubiesen golpeado, sin ni siquiera poder llegar a tocarlo con la punta de Artemis. Yuuki cayó a varios metros sobre la nieve de manera dolorosa.

la castaña se incorporo con miedo de ponerse en vulnerabilidad pero, fue derribada nuevamente con otra onda, el mayor había llegado hasta ella con sangre en los ojos y muerte jurada en cada una de sus facciones. su velocidad vampírica le permitió llegar hasta ella y aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, sus muñecas fueron inmovilizadas y para su desgracia Artemis se encontraba alejada apenas unos centímetros de sus inquietos dedos. Con una mano rido aprisiono sus manos y con la otra la tomo por el cuello, estaba seguro que su sobrino no intervendría por mas que lo deseara, ya que prácticamente había declarado a su hermana como su caballero y si lo hacia heriría a la castaña en lo profundo de su orgullo...mocosos inmaduros...

- esto te enseñara a no enfrentar a alguien mas experimentado que tu princesa...- soltó mientras que intentaba asfixiarla. Yuuki pataleo empezando a desesperarse, su tío hacia uso de una fuerza con la que ella no tenia control...que debía hacer? kaname...no, ella podía hacerlo, no necesitaba su ayuda...

Rido rio nuevamente y Yuuki quiso matarlo pero, la carcajada paro en seco, seguida de un quejido doloroso cuando una gran mota rojiza tan rápida como una estrella fugaz lo derribo con violencia, llevándoselo consigo y dejándola libre de su opresor. La castaña respiro con libertad mientras volvía a enderezarse, las marcas en su cuello y su muñeca aun permanecían rojas y ardían, pero las ignoro, su concentración se encontraba en el bestial lobo que aplastaba el cuerpo de su tío contra la nieve.

Kain había ido en su auxilio...

- Ay no...- se lamento la castaña al ver como el lobo le hundía las garras a rido haciéndolo sangrar. No podía ver la expresión en su rostro desde ese Angulo pero no presagiaba nada bueno. Kain no era rival para rido kuran. - Kain! no! Espera! - grito corriendo hacia ellos pero ya era muy tarde, solo basto una fracción de segundo para que el lobo pelirrojo saliera volando por los aires con un gemido lastimero. Su cuerpo fue a parar contra un gran árbol en la lejanía. Yuuki se detuvo en seco cuando el purasangre se enderezo quitándose los restos de nieve de la ropa ensangrentada, las heridas, cortes y rasguños que pudo haberle provocado el pelirrojo sanaron enseguida y rido se veía en completa calma, casi con fastidio. Por un momento dudo si ella seria lo suficientemente buena para acabarlo pero, desecho la idea de inmediato siendo que su hermano confiaba en ella, entonces ella era capaz.

Un rugido embravecido sonó a sus espaldas y Yuuki maldijo por lo bajo al ver pasar otra mota fugaz color blanco. Que acaso todo mundo iba a intervenir?. Zero se abalanzo en venganza de su amigo y fue ahí que Yuuki en verdad sintió miedo, temía que algo malo le pasara a su amigo por su imprudencia.

Rido sonrió aceptando el reto y reconociendo a un rival de mayor grado. con un puño cerrado le golpeo en el hocico pero, Zero no se amedrento desgarrándole un costado con una de sus garras. En cuanto se separaron volvieron a unirse, en un descuido el vampiro casi le deja ciego cuando tuvo la intención de herirle con sus garras los ojos y Zero estuvo a un palmo de devorarle la cabeza si tan solo el vampiro no fuera tan escurridizo. Yuuki los observaba en silencio, no veía modo de ayudar a Zero cuando ambos se habían enfundado en una batalla tan privada que no permitía intervención alguna, solo quedaba esperar...

Por un momento su vista regreso a Kain quien se había recuperado y al igual que ella veía imposible ayudar a Zero sin empeorarlo. Ambos se encontraban tan parejos que un descuido podría ser fatal.

Zero aulló con dolor cuando la garra del vampiro se indio completa en la superficie en donde debía encontrarse su estomago, sangre salió a borbotones y una fuerza empleada en su contralo hizo acuclillarse contra el suelo, rido estaba ejerciendo presión contra el, aprovechando ese punto tan vulnerable y sensible que de alguna forma lo estaba domando. Otro aullido volvió a rasgar el aire, Zero era un tipo duro pero aquel dolor le estaba partiendo prácticamente en dos, el maldito estaba perforando sin piedad su estomago y órganos vitales y...

_Usa la sangre kuran que corre conjuntamente con la tuya idiota..._

Que era eso? una voz en su mente...

_Bebiste de mí incluso más que el propio Marcus...despierta tus nuevos poderes..._

A Zero se le hacia conocido ese timbre de voz, pero su mente estaba demasiada turbada para pensar en definirla, el dolor punzante casi no lo dejaba pensar y creyó que todo era producto de su mente, después de todo nadie le hablaba; aquella voz resonaba solo en su cabeza; si tan solo supiera que trataba de kaname que intentaba ayudarlo por medio de su don, probablemente prestaría mayor atención.

Yuuki y Kain iban en auxilio de su amigo pero rido los paro con la agitación de un dedo a modo de negativa, los miro victorioso.

- ni siquiera lo piensen...acérquense y acabare con el arrancándole el corazón...- amenazo mientras su extensión se hundía cada vez mas en Zero, adentrándose en su sistema e infectándolo como una enfermedad por dentro, rido desprendía cierta toxinas que lo mantenían lo suficientemente turbado para tener contacto con sus funciones motoras, solo podía quedarse ahí, sin mas a merced del enemigo como si estuviera ebrio y hubiera perdido total control de su cuerpo.

_Lobo imbécil, acaso quieres morir?_

Rugió la vos en su cabeza.

_Despierta tus poderes, solo estas estorbando perro sarnoso..._

Era suficiente, ese tono despectivo y apodos eran inconfundibles...como carajos se había metido kuran a su mente? de repente todo hizo clic...por supuesto todo era obra de la maldita sangre kuran que corría por sus venas desde que el bastardo le había salvado la vida en el bosque.

Su orgullo se iba a ir al carajo pero la sanguijuela kuran tenia razón, era la única opción que le quedaba además...si Marcus había podido hacerlo porque el no?. Aunque ese era el puto problema...no sabía como hacerlo...

Por ultimo escucho un chasqueo en su mente y supo que kuran lo había abandonado...debía encontrarlo por si mismo.

- Zero!- había escuchado gritar a Yuuki, sabia que ella y Kain debían sentirse frustrados. Solo el podía liberarse o morir en el intento.

- manténganse quietos mocosos - advirtió el vampiro. Zero sabia que rido solo los manipulaba, que de seguro lo iba a matar de todos modos y mas por ese motivo kaname había ido en su ayuda...

sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras intentaba ignorar al menos una gran parte del dolor en su interior, intento concentrar en un punto toda la ira, la rabia y el enojo de saber un rehén de ese infeliz, de recordar todo el daño que les había causado. Todo lo que rido kuran había provocado. El había bebido mucha sangre de kaname, mas de lo que Marcus lo había echo, si con eso el ex líder licántropo pudo haberse vuelto mas poderoso que nunca, en que se convertiría el?.

Llego a un punto en el que el dolor había desaparecido y por un momento pensó que ya había muerto. Su cuerpo sufrió una violenta sacudida y rido saco su garra de su interior como si quemara arrastrando consigo su propia sangre. El cuerpo de Zero cayo manchando aun mas la nieve mientras sufría fuertes espasmos y sacudidas. Rido se alejo unos pasos sosteniendo su mano que había vuelto a la normalidad y se había convertido en algo amorfo y sangriento.

No sentía dolor, tampoco el frio, solo sabia que temblaba, que algo dentro de el vibraba.

_Felicidades Zero... _

Cuando el tono sardónico se fue tan rápido como vino, Zero recupero fuerza de golpe y sin pensarlo ya se encontraba de pie, sabia que su herida mortal había sanado y rido lo miraba con expresión tensa.

Sintió una presencia conocida posicionándose junto a el.

- te encuentras bien Zero? - pregunto la castaña algo incomoda por el aura que desprendía su amigo. Zero miro a un costado enfocándola y asintiendo una sola vez. Alargo la vista y no vio a Kain por ningún lado. Yuuki pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- cuando te pusiste en pie, le dije que volviera a la batalla, aun lo necesitan...- explico Yuuki- tu deberías hacer lo mismo... yo me encargare de rido - el licántropo negó y la castaña frunció el ceño. - estaré bien, puedo con el - refuto y Zero suspiro mentalmente. el sabia que Yuuki era muy fuerte pero luego de haber sido herido de esa forma tan brutal temía por la castaña, después de todo su lado machista y...casi fraternal aun latía con ella. Además...apenas había despertado nuevos poderes y porque no ayudarla un poco?.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, olvidándose por un segundo de rido y dando a entender que eran igual de tercos. A la final Yuuki suspiro vencida.

- bajo tu propio riesgo Kiryuu - dijo sin sentimiento en la voz pero el mas que nadie sabia que ella solo estaba preocupada por el.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Kaien estas herido – acuso touga cuando se detuvo a verlo y el director sonrió.

- no es nada grave…- mintió, la bala aun seguía atormentándolo desde adentro y no podía sanar así de fácil, su ropa ya estaba goteando la sangre al suelo. Touga lo miro severamente solo para voltearse y estamparle una daga en la frente a un soldado enemigo que cayo de bruces sobre la nieve. Volteo hacia su antiguo maestro solo para refutarle pero se vio interrumpido cuando ambos fueron nuevamente atacados, algo liviano cayo junto a ellos y fue muy tarde para alejarse. La explosión los hizo volar por el aire y Yagari sintió un calor abrasador en su costado. Cuando cayo sobre un montículo nevado de manera brusca al intentar enderezarse supo que algo se había roto porque sintió un dolor punzante en sus costillas mas el ardor de la grave quemadura que la explosión le había provocado. Se logo poner en pie justo para romperle la cara a un neófito que deseaba atacarlo y la visión se le hizo borrosa de de repente, su mano viajo a su cabeza y sus dedos sintieron algo caliente y húmedo…

- Kaien! – llamo con voz grave, el director ya se encontraba herido cuando ocurrió el bombardeo. El cazador pelinegro pudo divisar un bulto tirado en la nieve y el color castaño rubio del cabello del director esparcido le aviso su ubicación. Yagari se apresuró como pudo lastimándose en el proceso y se dejo caer junto a un casi inconsciente Kaien. La mancha en sus ropas se había extendido y el director no se veía nada bien. Yagari lo giro en sus brazos mientras el director gimoteaba por el dolor.

- creo que debí prestarle mas atención a esa herida…- suspiro sin fuerzas sentía el pecho arderle como si estuviese quemándose vivo y sabia que era a causa del misil en su cuerpo, la explosión al igual que Yagari le había herido pero sabia que lo mas preocupante era que prácticamente se estaba desangrando.

- iré por…- empezó un desesperado pelinegro pero Kaien se echo a reír, entendiendo de golpe lo grave de la situación.

- no hay nadie a quien buscar…-

- de que hablas!- rugió el cazador enojándose. Era cierto nadie era medico como para tratar semejante estado y no era un vampiro para curarse con cualquier sangre. La sangre de un purasangre seria útil quizá al menos para ayudarlo a aguantar pero los hermanos kuran no aparecían en su campo de visión y seguramente estarían peleando contra rido. Yagari sintió oprimírsele el pecho ante las pocas posibilidades de ayudar a su ex sensei. – mira viejo! Tienes que aguantar! – reprocho y un agitado kaito se unió a ellos en el suelo.

- que ah pasado! – pregunto con preocupación el cazador, estaba blandiendo espadas con dos cazadores mas cuando vi la mata de pelo de Yagari sobresalir sobre un montículo de nieve. – Buscare ayuda – aviso dispuesto a erguirse cuando la mano temblorosa de Kaien tomo su muñeca haciéndolo arrodillarse de nuevo.

- no…- pidió el director y Yagari suspiro sabiendo a donde quería llegar el ex cazador.- no hay nada que hacer, ya es tarde para mi…- el pelinegro se sentía vivir en esas películas trágicas en donde la persona que menos esperabas que muriera lo hacia y no se dio cuenta cuando se le nublo la vista nuevamente pero esta vez era por otro motivo…odiaba que Kaien se rindiera tan rápido…que acaso no pensaba en su hija? No tenia ganas de vivir? Solo se iba a dejar morir…

- eres un idiota…- murmuro con rencor Yagari y Kaien sonrió en comprensión, quizá pensaría que se rendía rápido, pero el sabia que todo lo que hiciesen seria inútil y tampoco quería estorbarles a los demás, el sabia que moriría, porque sentía el latido de su corazón cada vez mas lento…porque había perdido tanta sangre que casi no podía respirar y porque sabia que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos…si, tenia una hija, y solo el sabia cuanto le dolía dejar a Sayori, que ella lloraría por el y que lo echaría de menos pero tampoco pensaba dejarla sola…

- kaito…- llamo de repente y este presto suma atención- cuida a mi hija – pidió sentidamente.

- no tienes porque…-

- por favor…- volvió a insistir en un jadeo. Kaito no quería aceptar porque era como aceptarle el capricho de dejarse morir al mayor, aunque no tenia duda en que el cuidaría a Yori como a nadie y le alegraba que el ex cazador confiara en el. Kaien tosió y un puñado de sangre salió de sus labios, su rostro se volvía cada vez mas pálido, un detalle que tanto el como Yagari habían ignorado.

- esta bien…- dijo rendido y su sensei tuvo que voltear la mirada discretamente para que ni el ni Kaien vieran la solitaria lagrima que caía por una de sus mejillas.

Kaien sonrió tranquilo, Yori se encargaría de la academia y kaito se encargaría de Yori…estaba bien…entonces de repente sintió menos opresión en su pecho, noto que el frio, calor o lo que fuera que lo estuviese atormentando ya no estaba…se sentía…mas ligero…

- Kaien! – grito kaito pero ya era muy tarde para cuando Yagari se sobresalto y volteo a mirar…los espejos topacios ya no devolvían nada…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x. .x.x.x

La adrenalina puede volverse fuego en las venas, literalmente hablando. El mundo podía temblar a cada paso en que el último respiro parecía abandonar nuestro ser. Y cada segundo era una sentencia a un desenlace inesperado. Mi cuerpo se movía por instinto, ni siquiera pensaba, solo actuaba y sabía que Zero entendía perfectamente aquella situación. Su amigo se veía envuelto en un torbellino ónix con todo el cuerpo erizado, los dientes mas grandes de lo que recordaba y ojos mas primitivos, lo curioso es que no se detenía, aumentaba con cada segundo y voluntad que Zero impusiera.

El rostro de Rido se volvió lúgubre de repente y todo rastro de buen humor desapareció. Se enderezo en su posición y sus manos cayeron a sus costados cuando su aura como nunca antes lo había echo salió disparada de su cuerpo. El detonante había causado reacción en sus contrarios haciendo que el aura de Yuuki se dispersara sin su consentimiento lo suficiente para proteger su integridad. Zero simplemente se mantuvo inmutable sentía una oscura ira crecer con fuerza dentro de si, deseaba hacerlo pedazos y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cinco segundos transcurrieron, cinco segundos en que los tres se movieron de su posición rápidamente para desaparecer de la vista.

Las fauces de Zero se abrieron a todo lo que daban mostrando una larga hilera de colmillos teñidos por la infección de la mescolanza de sangre, resplandecían en energía oscura y Rido supo que si lo llegaba a morder traería graves consecuencias. Iba a esquivar cuando se dio cuenta que tenia a su sobrina justo por detrás lista para decapitarlo con su oz. A Rido no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar así que hizo lo único que llego a su mente en ese momento, su cuerpo se desfragmento en decenas de cuervos. La bruma del aleteo de plumas confundió por un momento a Zero y a Yuuki, esta última doblo sus rodillas justo cuando impactaba con el lobo para poder impulsarse hacia el suelo.

La marea de aves negras se reagrupo a una distancia segura para unirse en una masa amorfa que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

- Esto es nuevo…- se lamento Yuuki junto a un Zero impaciente. Nunca había visto a ningún vampiro hacer algo así, aunque había escuchado historias que solo vampiros poderosos, específicamente purasangres lo tenían como habilidad natural. Se pregunto si kaname también podría… y hablando de kaname….donde estaba? No lo veía por ningún lado…

Rido kuran tomo forma ante sus ojos, estirando los músculos despreocupadamente.

- Sabes Zero…-empezó Yuuki llamando la atención del licántropo – creo que tenemos un problema – expreso con cierta preocupación, si Rido hacia ese truco cada vez que iban en pos de el con un ataque físico, tendrían que cambiar ciertamente de estrategia…

- Oh…vaya, hace tanto que no hacia esto…- murmuro para si con una sonrisa burlona enfocándolos con deleite. – mi turno…-

Un maremoto de nieve mesclado con energía oscura se alzó en su contra con la velocidad de una bestia hambrienta, demasiado rápido para esquivarlo, Yuuki solo sintió cuando Zero la tomaba de las solapas con los dientes y la alejaba de la mortandad escalando entre los pinos, logrando estabilidad por meros segundos ya que todo árbol o ser viviente en el camino era doblegado, el tronco se partió en dos y Yuuki volvió a sentir el peso de la gravedad. Cayo de bruces juntos con Zero y la energía toxica de rido la envolvió asfixiándola, sus oídos se taparon y solo atino a sujetar a Artemis con fuerza mientras esta vibraba en su mano para empezar a resplandecer. Artemis emano la luz suficiente para expandirla en un desesperado campo de fuerza que pudiera proteger la integridad de su dueña con el impulso de una explosión. Lo próximo que supo Yuuki fue estar de rodillas sobre la nieva respirando agitadamente y apoyándose en su arma que aun tenia un halo sobre su ella. Levanto el rostro cuando escucho un fuerte bramido. Zero se abalanzo sobre rido y ambos rodaron por la nieve, rido volvió a disparar su aura pero Zero se vio inmutable disparando la propia, sus dientes se alargaron con furia y su mandíbula estaba tensa, ansiosa por despedazar la tersa piel de su contrincante.

- enojado lobito? - soltó rido burlón, sus brazos eran aprisionados bajos las garras del lobo plateado y sus cabellos eran removidos por el mero aliento de Zero, el licántropo lucia mucho mas imponente que antes, cortesía de la sangre kuran en sus venas. Zero estaba fuera de si, totalmente airado, sus instintos primarios empezaban a predominar sobre su razón, su cuerpo emanaba demasiada energía, demasiado poder y se pregunto si algún día podría controlarlo. - aun te falta mucho por aprender...- rido sonrió ladeadamente mientras recogía sus rodillas y sin piedad pateaba el abdomen del lobo con fuerza extrema. Zero fue impulsado bruscamente hacia atrás con un gemido cayendo sobre su lomo.

Yuuki se puso en mi cuando su respiración se regularizo...solo un kuran debía acabar con otro kuran, pero debía admitir que por el momento la ayuda de Zero era muy útil y...la castaña miro el desastre a su alrededor, en un momento en el que no fue consiente las peleas entre contrincantes había cesado, solo veía hileras de humo, solo quedaba el olor a sangre, ya no se oían los gritos de guerra, ni los lamentos, ya no se oía nada...ellos estaban apartados de la batalla principal y el desorden producido por el choque de auras había obstruido alguna visión, no veía mas que arboles derribados...pero era mas que obvio que la batalla había cesado y que...ya había un ganador.

Miro nuevamente hacia su responsabilidad; ella confiaba en que ellos habían ganado, ella realmente confiaba en ello a pesar de que nadie parecía recordarlos, incluso su hermano parecía haberse olvidado de ella...solo faltaba rido, y ese era exactamente su deber, acabar con el y con todo de una vez por todas. Debía aun encontrar a sus padres...

Solo debía recordar que kaname confiaba en ella...

Zero ya estaba de pie listo, esperándola, seguramente aquella demostración de ira había sido justo porque el purasangre la había lastimado y el no pudo acercarse.

- Zero...- llamo sonriendo con alegría, no sabia por que pero tenia un animo renovado y se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. - debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros - le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y blandiendo su oz, no sabia hasta donde podía llegar pero no debía temer, solo hacerlo, el lobo pareció entenderla y casi pareció sonreír en aquella hilera de dientes filosos. Se giro mirando nuevamente a su tío con determinación y su sonrisa se volvió ladina. - rido kuran! ah llegado tu fin...- declaro con voz segura y lo siguiente que sucedió fue la expansión poderosa y sin control de su aura...

Yuuki alzo su oz sobre su cabeza y su arma volvió a vibrar descontrolada, sabía lo que quería, quería saciarse de sangre, ella le complacería, se volverían uno solo. Zero gruño peligrosamente a su lado mientras cada cabello se erizaba, ambos iban a dar lo mejor, era el momento final.

La punta del mango de la oz se alargo, lo suficiente para formar otra cuchilla del lado opuesto, el color grisáceo muto a un llamativo y sangriento rojo y los ojos carmines de la princesa kuran velaron en sangre, su sangre bullía, su cuerpo temblaba ante la excitación.

Zero rugió doblando la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza cuando la ira de su sangre se disparo y una turbia aura lo cubrió, en cuestión de segundos los blanquecinos cabellos de todo su cuerpo se oscurecieron y sus ojos amatistas se intoxicaron los suficiente para volverse carmines.

La sonrisa de Yuuki se hizo mas ancha mientras rido los miraba con miedo disfrazado de frialdad y entonces ambos atacaron nuevamente...

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x. .x.x.x

Kaname kuran se permitió mostrar tristeza cuando vio el cuerpo de Kaien Cross tirado en el suelo, inerte y totalmente pálido, su rostro aun tenía la húmeda huella de una fugitiva lágrima de último minuto, rodeado de los que en su vida fueron sus amigos y camaradas. Algunos cazadores se congregaban a su lado junto a kaito, touga se mantenía un poco alejado con el resto, aun mas los licántropos quienes se sentían fuera de lugar pero, por obligación debían quedarse, y también porque el fallecido merecía respeto. La batalla había terminado y como predijo ellos habían ganado, a un precio alto.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de las criaturas de la naturaleza, las olas de los arboles; la montaña nuevamente había vuelto a la calma, muy contrario a como mermaba el ambiente hacia tan solo un rato, se respiraba en el aire...algo importante sucedía y el sabia justo que era. Ahora el mundo parecía volver a su normalidad, al parecer nadie notaba ese detalle.

Su hermana ya habría...?

El se había alejado evitando la tentación de intervenir.

Los rostros parecían piedras pulidas, mortalmente serios y tensos y entonces un fugaz pensamiento cruzo por su mente y sonrió con tristeza. Recordó a Yuuri y el echo de que saber esto le causaría dolor y tristeza y recordó a Yori, la hija de Kaien cros...

- Yori...- empezó pero kaito tomo palabra pareciendo adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- yo me hare cargo de todo...- respondió el joven cazador, dando a entender que eso incluía decirle a la joven ojimiel. Kaname jamás lo había visto parecer tan maduro, el corazón debía estar apretujado en su pecho al ser portador de aquella noticia, al caer con aquella responsabilidad de la cual Kaien seguramente le había dejado antes de partir.

Sin mas el heredero al trono vampírico cerro sus ojos y con una respetuosa inclinación dio gracias a Kaien Cross por todo, donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento, esperaba que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaran y supiera que todo lo que había echo no iba a ser en vano.

Al parecer en el silencio que impregnaba, todos habían quedado de acuerdo en esperar por Zero y Yuuki, con la esperanza y confianza de que habían logrado vencer...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El día aun no había sido consumido cuando una sonriente castaña aprecio tras unos robles con un despeinado y desnudo Zero.

Cuando los dos llegaron juntos con sus aliados, el cuerpo de Kaien ya estaba envuelto en una especie de cobertor tal cual una oruga, ya que no era lugar para darle santa sepultura, se sabia que el preferiría ser enterrado en los terrenos de la escuela, kaito se encargaría de hacer algo monumento en su honor.

Cuando Yuuki y Zero recibieron la notifica del fallecimiento del director luego de que esta fuera recibida por los amables brazos de su hermano mayor su sonrisa se borro al instante.

- no puedo creerlo...- susurro la princesa para si, agachando el rostro. Deseaba llorar pero por alguna razón sus lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Zero se acerco y le dio un suave apretón mostrando su apoyo. Por un momento su mirada se desvió hacia la joven kurenai quien no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa leve, una sonrisa que expresaba alegría al verlo con vida, el sonrió inconsciente devolviendo el mismo gesto, porque al igual que ella el, también se alegraba de verla...

Yuuki opto por contar por fin a su hermano cuando este decidió que ella debía permanecer en adelante en sus brazos lo que era obvio para todos, habían ganado, rido estaba muerto y como pudo, con ayuda de Zero dio detalles sobre el enfrentamiento, de como lo habían derrotado, de como Artemis dreno su sangre, y mostro con orgullo su nuevo báculo que ahora estaba tapizado de un rojo metálico.

- donde esta Kain? - pregunto quedamente el albino a sus compañeros.

- fue con su novia...la vampiro - explico María y este se tranquilizo, luego le daría las gracias por haber intervenido entre rido y Yuuki.

el peli plateado no dijo mas y dejo que la voz de la princesa que seguía relatando todo lo ocurrido fuera la única que resonara junto al suave viento helado, pareciendo calmar las inquietudes en sus almas, curando heridas, como un bálsamo, aquel relato era la cura para su enfermedad. Todos necesitaban sin ser consientes saber que ya todo había terminado...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..xx.x

- Aun no termina... - expreso el pelinegro mientras, un coche los llevaba a toda velocidad hacia la corporación kuran, en kyoto, horas después de la finalización de la batalla. Después de todo, Yuuki había echo memoria de la complicidad entre kaname y Kaien y no había perdido tiempo en hacer que su hermano le dijese todo. era consiente de que Kaien le había notificado algo importante, para que si no, lo había enviado en una misión especial y además...sus padres, debían encontrar a sus padres. Yuuki por fin se desahogo con su hermano y le dijo todo lo que su tío le había dicho, sus temores se manifestaron ante la posibilidad de su muerte pero, kaname en cambio, acariciando sus cabellos le pidió perdón, por haberla echo pasar por esa angustia innecesariamente.

- a que te refieres? - había preguntado la castaña contrariada.

- a que si hubieses sabido lo que descubrió Kaien, no hubieses tenido esos temores. Yuuki nuestros padres no están muertos, están cautivos en la empresa que tenemos en kyoto - explico suavemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable, Yuuki había cargado con eso sola sin decirle, seguramente para no preocuparlo cuando el ya sabia la verdad y tampoco le diría hasta que llegara el momento.

- entonces...-

- entonces tenemos que ir a kyoto a salvarlos -

- pero...porque Kaien...-

- Kaien, no puede luchar contra un purasangre - refuto con calma respondiendo su duda mental.

- Sara...- soltó con rencor la castaña, entendiendo al tiro y kaname asintió.

Así que luego de explicado los detalles de donde se encontraban ubicados, que estaban custodiados por Sara y que el lugar se encontraba lleno de vigilancia. Pudieron marcharse en uno de los autos de la mansión, no sin antes obligar a touga a prometer hacerse cargo de lo demás para que pudieran apresurase.

- lo que no entiendo es...que haces aquí?- profirió el oji borgoña con burla mirando al peli plateado sentado frente a el en la limosina que se movía por la carretera como si el diablo la persiguiera. Zero sonrió ladinamente y bufó.

- pues es obvio chupasangre, voy para ayudar a Yuuki - respondió con el mismo tono. Kaname entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su vista a la posición junto a Zero.

- y...usted señorita kurenai? - dejo al aire la terminación de la pregunta para darle tiempo a la peli gris de responder, ella sin embargo se mantenía inconmovible junto al albino, ambos con pocos ropajes para ser prácticos, ella abrió sus parpados que se habían mantenido cerrados y con una sonrisa cínica profirió mordazmente.

- soy su niñera - empezó en parte burla en parte con toda la seriedad que lo ameritaba, Zero gruño a su lado y su sonrisa se expandió. - vine a ayudar por si lo necesitaba - termino, aunque dudaba que el albino necesitara ayuda ahora con aquellos poderes adquiridos pero, de todos modos los estaba acompañando porque mas que vigilar a Zero tenia que mantener en la mira a kuran...

- no necesito que me cuides - expreso el albino a su lado mirándola con recelo, no quería pensar que la oji lila aun tenia cierta duda sobre el. se arrepintió en cuanto María voltio a verlo con ojos fijos en el como si lo quisiera desnudar por completo, con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa ladeada, esa expresión cínica y coqueta que tanto lo...sus mejillas ardieron sin proponérselo o poder siguiera controlarlo y tuvo que girar el rostro a la ventana nuevamente derrotado.

Kaname dejo de prestar atención a la pareja y su vista se dirigió nuevamente a Yuuki quien se veía claramente encerrada en el mundo de su mente, muerta de la preocupación y la ansiedad.

- Hey, pequeña...- llamo el mayor tomándola del mentón y dirigiendo su vista hacia el, Yuuki pareció salir de un letargo y sus ojos borgoña enfocaron los suyos mostrando el sentimiento que el ya sabia que sentía.

- lo siento - se disculpo la castaña y tomando su mano la beso con afecto, kaname sonrió y la atrajo hacia si, enfundándola en un abrazo para darle ánimos, sin importarle que no estuvieran solos, además...a Zero ya no parecía importarle esas cosas, parecía que ya se había resignado o mas bien, su interés ya no estaba en la princesa vampiro...

- todo va a salir bien - animo kaname y Yuuki asintió en su pecho.

Zero miraba fijamente como los arboles pasaban a peligrosa velocidad por la ventana pero era consiente de todo lo que pasaba en el interior del auto, del cariño entre los hermanos, de sus murmullos y casi podía apostar a que estaban abrasados, había crecido en el cierto sentido extraño que le proveía aun mas de prever las cosas que antes, pero lo extraño para el es que no le importaba, no se sentía para nada incomodo al saber de ello, no como antes en que sentía hervir la sangre, simplemente ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto y esa verdad lo tenia intranquilo. A el todavía le importaba Yuuki, todavía la quería, pero era obvio que ya no era victima de esa adoración irracional que llamaban amor, pasión o capricho, no , solo eso, solo la quería, y era consiente que ese cariño se inclinaba mas a como una amiga o incluso una hermana por los años en que se conocían...entonces...que había pasado? que había cambiado en el? cuando antes daba por sentado que Yuuki seria la única mujer de la que se enamoraría y ni siquiera podía tolerar las muestras de afecto con su hermano.

cuando Zero había estado en el exilio el rostro y la sonrisa de Yuuki era lo que mas anhelaba y cuando por fin pudo verlo sintió alegría si...pero no la que pensó que sentiría al inicio, entonces? que había cambiado de en ese entonces hasta ahora? con la velocidad de un cometa, como últimamente pasaba, por su mente se proyecto el fino rostro femenino de María kurenai, solo por dos segundos, como si su mente quisiera decirle algo obvio a lo que no quería caer en cuenta... Zero se estremeció con dolor...descartando cualquier relación con la licantropa. Definitivamente el cambio en su corazón no era por ella, María era todo lo contrario a Yuuki, lo poco que había visto le daba toda la impresión de aquello, a diferencia de Yuuki, maría era oscuridad, a diferencia de la inocente castaña, la peli gris era astuta y peligrosa, algo se lo decía, era lo que gritaban sus facciones, su misma presencia tan atrayente...

- no...definitivamente no es por ella - pensó con angustia sin encontrar coherente aquello cuando el y maría jamás habían tenido un contacto distinto al casi áspero que acostumbraban. y que hay del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que se habían conocido?, no , no y no!.

x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x

Era muy entrada la noche cuando el coche se detuvo frente a un enorme y alto edificio que rezaba Kuran`s Corporatión en lo alto donde era seguro que incluso las aves podrían leerlo, ninguno perdió tiempo en bajar del auto que en cuanto bajamos se le dio orden de alejarse y esperar.

Era extraño ya que en aquel cuadrante no pasaba ni un alma, ni un vehículo por las calles, ni un transeúnte, no había luces encendidas ni en el edificio ni en los cercanos, era como estar en un lugar fantasma, incluso se sentía el ambiente intranquilo, demasiado silencioso al barullo normal de la cuidad que nos había abandonado muchas cuadras atrás.

Irónico, tanta ansiedad por llegar y ahora que nos encontrábamos en el lugar no sabíamos que hacer, o mas bien como lograr el objetivo sin arruinarlo, ninguno se había puesto a planear un elaborado plan por falta de actualización en la información, con rido muerto quien sabia cuanto había cambiado el panorama porque era mas que obvio que de alguna forma Sara shirabuki se enteraría de que ahora estaba sola, sola con dos importantes rehenes que yo misma me preguntaba si aun seguían con vida.

- María…- mi vista se desvió del edificio en cuanto escuche la voz de Zero llamarme como si temiera a lo que iba a decirme.

- Espéranos aquí – empezó y en seguida mi ceja se alzo – me refiero a que cubras este flanco – reformulo y la chica no dijo nada, no entendiendo porque Zero la privaba de entrar, ¿acaso no quería que ella viese algo? O quizá ¿estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera pasarle? Aun recordaba la neurosis del menor por su seguridad en la montaña, sea como sea, ella no tenia porque hacerle caso, aunque no estaba demás hacerle creer que le obedecería, bajando la guardia, ella tendría más libertad…

Orgullosa guardo silencio esperando que Zero entendiera que aceptaba quedarse, no como una sublevación sino simplemente por no discutir en ese momento.

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada principal llenos del valor que los mantendría para enfrentarse a lo que fuese, dispuestos a pisar la trampa, alertas…

Kaname hizo uso de sus poderes para abrir la dos puertas traslucidas sin hacer el menor ruido posible y solo cuando María vio que sus siluetas se perdió en la oscuridad del interior de la obra arquitectónica fue que decidió moverse.

luego de unos minutos maria dio toda la vuelta al edificio con los mismos resultados, nada, camino algunas calles, nada. iba de regreso a su lugar de guardia cuando sus instintos tintinearon y por azares del destino le dio por mirar a su izquiera. sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio en un callejon oscurecido una docena de vampiros que apostaba eran nivel b, quietos y mirandola sin perderla de vista de forma escalofriante a tan solo unos metros de ella. dio un paso hacia delante solo para probar y ninguno se movio de su lugar, como era de esperarse los estaban esperando, sara debia estar adentro lista para dar su estocada.

maria sonrio y finalmente volvio sobre sus pies echandose a correr y a diferencia de la primera ves los vampiros fueron en poz de ella con la ferocidad de una estampida, mientras corria aumentaba la velocidad y en unos cuantos pasos sus piernas se alzaron y bajaron en las patas de un enorme animal. la licantropa los guio por las calles y mientras mas avanzaba mas enemigos saliendo de los rincones, callejones y edificios se sumaban tras ella. se alegro saber que ella tambien tendria accion esa noche, pero no debia distraerse demasiado, despues de todo tenia que vigilar los movimientos de alguien...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x

ya llevaban 3 pisos y no habian dado con nada, habian utilizado las escaleras de emergencia, no era buena idea usar el ascensor y todo el edificio parecia carecer de energia electrica.

zero se sentia algo inquieto, sabia que era porque habia dejado a la menuda chica afuera, sola, con la oscuridad y el frio, a la interperie de cualquier cosa y le molestaba a niveles insospechados, porque el sabia que maria podia cuidarse sola incluso mas que el y porque parecia haver desarrollado una vena irracional y protectora hacia la chica, aun mas fuerte por la que sintio alguna ves hacia la castaña, era estupido e irracional. posiblemente solo estaba siendo prejuicioso a pesar de que ya la habia visto en accion y desprendia peligro, no se entendia asi mismo ya...

- esperen...- paro yuuki de repente y volvio subitamente a la realidad. kaname a su lado guardaba silencio- lo escuchan? - intento nuevamente y el presto igual atencion. un eco lejano pero notorio se hacia cada vez mas pronunciado, no podia distinguir a que se debia y eso era lo preocupante, en medio de aquel sondeo de sombras, algo estaba a punto de pasar. el sonido empezo a retumbar a traves de la estructura de asfalto extendiendose por el suelo y el techo, el piso temblo bajo nostros y kaname nos ladro.

- corran! - habia ordenado fieramente tomando a yuuki de la mano.

- las escaleras- solto ella pero kaname la retuvo.

- no hay tiempo -rugio el pelinegro y con un as de luz rojiza que salio de su mano hizo un agujero en el techo, nos tomo medio segundo saltar hacia la siguiente planta antes de que el piso bajo nuestros pies colapsara,

llegamos a la segunda planta y nos erguimos apenas sentimos una poderosa presencia.

La elegante figura de sara shirabuki enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa palido salia de entre las sombras para darnos la bienvenida, su fino rostro enmarcaban ojos serenos y una amable sonrisa.

un cuerpo se desplomo tras suyo y kaname pudo identificarlo como senri shiki, su primo y ademas informante.

- bienvenidos - hablo con cinica ambilidad la rubia - los estaba esperando...- en cuanto lo dijo nuevamente el eco resono y el suelo volvio a temblar...

continue

N.A: no me maten xD


	31. Final y Epilogo

**N.A**: Hola! No ce puede postergar lo Inevitable y luego de un año, esta historia llega a su fin…fue un gusto escribir este fic, y saber que estaba contribuyendo a este fandom que tiene mucho jugo por sacar aún ouo. No voy a mentir, me eh demorado hasta ahora por postergadora e irresponsable xD.

Nos estaremos viendo, en las demás historias, en mis review que de seguro dejare en los fics de algún lector =). El telón baja y los actores se inclinan y su servidora cierra este capitulo para siempre. Por demás gracias a TODOS, a los que me dejaron review, me agregaron a favoritos o me dieron follow, eso motiva a un autor a seguir. Sinceramente había perdido las ganas de escribir sobre Yume (kaname/yuuki) por todo lo que estaba pasando en el manga, pero escribiendo este N.A me entraron nuevos ánimos xDDD siento que hay cosas que pueden desarrollarse, fibras oscuras w ay mucho de donde sacar. En el cap anterior ya me había echo la idea del final así que por eso me leen tan sobria xD. Saludos y hasta pronto. Me despido.

Estará demás decir que no estoy rebosante en ideas xD. Advierto que hay muchaaaa Ficcion xD valga la redundancia.

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino a Matsuri Hino quien se nota que quiere que vk sea Yaoi pero no sabe como hacerlo, asi que elimina a Yuuki y deja un Zero sin recuerdos y un kaname Humano xD. **

"**Ascenso**"

Fuego, cenizas, gritos, sangre…Nieve...

Oscura y profanada Nieve.

Un sollozo.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza apenas, sus parpados se abrieron, dejándole camino a la misma oscuridad que el estado dopado de la conciencia seguía ofreciéndole.

Yuuri no podía dormir, cada intento suponía una espantosa pesadilla. A pesar de las casi ordenes de su esposo de que conciliara el sueño, que se permitiera descansar un poco. También ella lo sabia, al fin y al cabo; aquello seria la diferencia entre sus posibilidades de seguir respirando y la muerte.

Giro sus manos lastimándose, volviéndose a cortar las muñecas y fue entonces que volvió a caer en cuenta de la realidad. Sus grandes ojos intentaron distinguir algo, asustada, temblando. Su febril cuerpo volvió a estremecerse en medio de su prisión. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, era como si fuese la primera vez. Nunca se acostumbraría a estar en aquel lugar.

La voz sedosa y, débil de Haruka tuvo que intervenir.

- Yuuri, para...te vas a desangrar y...- que importaba? que importaba que lo hiciera? mas que eso...era posible? era posible que un purasangre muriera desangrado? sus glóbulos rojos, su sangre, su vida se multiplicaba en su cuerpo a la velocidad de un rayo pero...estaba tan débil...cada hora esa mujer llegaba y los drenaba...los mataba. Lenta y humillante les rozaba la muerte.

Odiaba que su aroma inundara todo, aun luego de haberse ido hace horas. el maldito olor interfería incluso con el de su esposo.

Yuuri dejaba de respirar por segundos, harta. Solo era una cosa más que les, restregaba su situación actual. Su debilidad.

- estoy empezando a perder la esperanza Haruka...- sollozó con las piernas desfallecidas, las hileras de sangre recorriendo desde arriba sus brazos; ella tan solo a tres metros lejos de su amor.

Escucho un suspiro cansino, sus ojos tan débiles, seguían sin distinguir nada.

- Tuviste otra pesadilla? - era mas que obvio que así había sido, los sonidos delataban todo. Yuuri guardo silencio. Parecía tan real...tan genuina, no podía ser una pesadilla.

Aquella gran duda hizo mas grande el vacío en su alma.

- Tranquila mi amor...todo...- intento calmar luego de no recibir respuesta pero, esta vez su esposa lo interrumpió.

- Crees que?...- inconclusa, temerosa. En el fondo tenia miedo de aceptar que ya casi se había rendido, sus pesadillas frecuentes le impedían ver siquiera un rayo de sol.

- Yuuri, te prometo que saldremos de aquí...que volverás a ver el exterior, lo prometo...no pierdas la confianza en kaname y Yuuki, ellos vendrán...vendrán muy pronto...- siempre decía lo mismo...tenia razón, quería creer que la tenia, pero estaba tan débil, tan débil mentalmente para dudar al menos un poco.

Asintió lentamente, volviéndose a convencer, preguntándose si Haruka aun podía verla.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, con sus sentidos muertos, dejándose adormecer por el continuo dolor, sin anestesia.

Ella y su esposo habían sido confinados en una especie de bóveda, lo sabia por las paredes blindadas, por la puerta ovalada. Detalles en que había caído al inicio. Habían sido aprisionados con grilletes, separados en la habitación.

Habían sido heridos, una y otra vez. Tantas veces cortados que las heridas no ce molestaban en sanar, y si lo hacían volvían a abrirse. Sanaban con desesperante lentitud.

Cada hora era un paso a la inexistencia, por lo menos quería ver por ultima vez los rostros de los que amaba, sonreírles y volver a ser la de antes. Volver a ser Yuuri Kuran. Su cuerpo, el ente que respiraba, no lo reconocía. Sentía que había sido encerrada hace años y aun así era consiente de que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá el peor castigo era poder estar tan cerca de Haruka sin poder tocarlo, sin poder encontrar refugio en sus brazos.

Su ser se ahogaba, se ahogaba solo...

Ningún Sonido

Inexistente Luz

Sentidos atrofiados

Sara Shirabuki bebía su sangre, se alimentaba de ellos.

No había vuelto a ver a Rido, pero tenia el fuerte presentimiento de que su hermano había cometido una traición. Los había vendido, traicionado sin remordimiento.

- Ellos vendrán...- sentencio su esposo con voz grave, segura, contrario a los precedentes. - Ya veras, que pronto esto no será más que una pesadilla, cuando volvamos veremos a todos nuestros amigos - y Yuuri lo deseo, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Porque si no era una pesadilla, si aquello era cierto...su corazón tendría un espacio hueco por el resto de su existencia, porque una vida, no puede recuperarse, y las personas importante no pueden remplazarse...

Kaien Cross no podía estar muerto...

- no...No puede - murmuro tan bajo como el silencio mismo y para entonces sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse.

Haruuka espero a que su mujer volviese a respirar con un ritmo acompasando. La observo por un rato hasta estar seguro. Yuuri se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Nuevamente solo, en la conciencia. Haruka se permitió soltar un suspiro sufrido, siguiendo con su actuación, con la única diferencia de que el público a quien iba dirigido no era su esposa.

Bajó su mirada, dejando que la manta de cabello sucio, por la sangre seca y el sudor, cubrieran su vista como una cortina. Con sigilo, con mucha calma y paciencia, miro con el rabillo del ojo, por una pequeña brecha entre sus hebras, mas arriba sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, llegando al techo.

Si, el aun no había perdido del todo la vista. Era mas fuerte que su mujer y aquello costaría un par de mordidas más pero, aún podía ver. Haruka sabia que no estaban quedando ciegos por falta de sangre como seguro estaría pensando Yuuri, y quien sabe cuantas locuras más. No la culpaba, estaba muy débil. Ella era una flor delicada a pesar de todo y el maltrato a sus pétalos le impedía pensar claramente. A Haruka no le costaba mucho saber que tanto pasaba por su mente; era mas que suficiente ver sus gestos faciales, sin olvidar que el la conocía mejor que nadie y claro estaba, el vinculo que los unía.

Sabía como estaba su esposa, mental y emocionalmente, que no caía en cuenta de nada.

Sara era una araña letal.

Intentó como pudo, enfocar la vista, forzándola en un objetivo. Aquello que desde hacia mucho colgaba sobre sus cabezas, específicamente sobre la de su esposa. Casi como una amenaza explicita para el.

"_Ella morirá, si te atreves a hacer algo estúpido "_

La telaraña, echa con mucha precisión y maestríaen el techo, era el lecho para una gran Viuda negra que los vigilaba, a ambos al mismo tiempo con sus pares de ojos tenebrosos.

Era ella, esa araña la que tenia la habitación embotada con el olor de Sara. Era Sara y no la falta de sangre la razón por la que estaban quedando ciegos, atrofiados, perdiendo contacto con la realidad. Poco a poco su veneno, su ponzoña infectaba sus cuerpos.

Shirabuki era letal y venenosa. Cada Mordida suponía más que alimentación sádica, ella los estaba envenenando hasta morir. Su virus remplazando su sangre en sus arterias. Pronto, el quedaría igual de ciego que su esposa, dejaría de oír los pocos sonidos que aun captaba y no le quedaría mas que ser un muñeco inservible.

Él estaba cayendo igual que su mujer, lenta y rotundamente. Su vista nunca fue tan buena o su mente tan clara para darse cuenta de otros detalles más. Significativo, pequeño y aunque no lo parezca relevante.

La telaraña tenía un punto de conexión con el exterior, un hilo, blanco y fino, casi invisible que se dispersaba desde la trampa de la viuda hasta pasar por las cuatro paredes de la habitación y perderse en un punto en una de las esquinas, un pequeño orificio, muy pequeño...

Él estaba cayendo igual que Yuuri, sus ideas perderían finalmente el rumbo. Un final que había dado inicio desde la primera mordida. Si tan solo hubiese estado en todas sus sanas facultades, hubiera podido caer en cuenta de ese importante detalle. Un detalle que podría volcar las cosas a su favor. Su mente no era capaz de producir tanta malicia...

_"Apresúrense" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x

- Yuuki!? - miro a su alrededor, estaba solo. - kaname! - nada.

A quien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ascender al piso superior? Tampoco es como si hubiesen tenido opción. Era subir o caer. Y ahora...joder ahora estaba solo en medio de una neblina que no debería estar ahí.

Estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la remilgada chupasangre rubia, quizá una ilusión. Lo extraño es que no sentía presencias cercanas, era raro estando en un edificio que se erguía en plantas unitarias, no había lugar a donde ir sino al vacío y, sus nuevos poderes deberían agudizarle los sentidos pero, nada...no sentía nada, era casi como estar aislado en una especie de burbuja.

- maldición...- bramó. No tenia paciencia para esto, realmente estaba hasta el tope de todo aquello, sinceramente por primera vez, sopesaba la idea de tomarse unas vacaciones, un descanso lejos de todo. Aunque siendo el caso de la hermandad de licántropos, dudaba que se lo permitieran aún mas cuando hace poco había sido puesto en duda su lealtad.

- Zero! – llamó una voz conocida. El albino se voltio con rapidez y su corazón se tranquilizó al ver el menudo cuerpo de María kurenai hacerse espacio en medio de la niebla, la veía enfundada en su acostumbrado blanco vestido de tela gastada.

- "María" – pensó quieto en su lugar. La chiquilla corrió hacia el con una sonrisa y se abalanzo a abrasarlo con fuerza descolocándolo.

- Hey, hey, hey! Tranquila – la intento apartar pero ella no se movía ni un musculo, era como si fuera de mármol.

- Que grosero! – se quejo apresándolo mas fuerte. – no ves que estoy feliz de verte?-

- Seguro… – soltó con burla, con la desesperación de tocar terreno conocido, aun incomodo. Era la primera vez que ambos tenían ese contacto, y era extraño sentirla tan…cerca.

La hermosa licántropo se alejó lo suficiente para verle el rostro, sin soltar el firme agarre, una mano subió acariciando su mejilla y Zero sintió un leve calor, naciendo en su piel. Ella sonrió.

- Casi me atrapaban – empezó.

- Quienes? –

- Ellos…los vampiros…- la clara ceja de Zero se arqueó. "los vampiros" dicho en aquel tono tan mojigato.

- Los vampiros? – repitió

- Si…los vampiros – el oji amatista intento quitarla, sin efecto nuevamente, ella era más fuerte de lo que suponía.

- María, podrías quitárteme de encima? No es que me moleste pero en definitiva es incomodo tratándose de ti. – no fue capaz de agregarle que estaba acostumbrado a que solo Yuuki llegara tan lejos.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió, y rodeando el cuerpo de Zero con sus piernas se dio el lujo de subir su mano libre a la otra mejilla, acariciándola.

- Que tierno eres, tímido por la cercanía de una chica – había dicho pero, él no se molesto en detalles; detalles, como que los comentarios de María por lo general eran más mordaces, más burlones, comparados con aquellos demasiado suaves.

- No es eso! – Mintió – solo aléjate! – su voz esta vez había salido como un rugido, su bestia interna estaba manifestándose, y fue entonces que Zero se detuvo por completo. ¿Que le pasaba? Bien la muchacha le empezaba a fastidiar pero tampoco era para tanto. Prestando mas atención, se dio cuenta del leve temblor en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta tarde de las advertencias que sus instintos naturales intentaban llegarle y que su cerebro nublado en emociones no le permitía percibir…estaba…estaba en peligro.

Casi como si la chica hubiese leído su resolución…

-Mari…AHH!- su voz se rasgo en un grito de dolor. En cuestión de microsegundos el monstruo con la apariencia de su compañera de batalla se había dejado ver. Sus dientes se convirtieron en largas cuchillas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar su agarre lo aprisiono totalmente, para luego incrustarle cada cuchillo individual en el terso y pálido cuello. Si la bestia en Zero pensaba dar pie de ataque aquel intenso dolor lo devolvió a la oscuridad de su guarida. El cuerpo de Zero amenazó son dejarse caer hacia atrás, mientras sangre a borbotones caía al suelo y a su cuerpo, bañándolo. El agarre se hizo Inhumanamente más fuerte y pudo escuchar el "crack", de sus costillas al romperse. El dolor le vino dos segundos después en una nueva ráfaga destructible de dolor.

Sus pies retrocedieron, vulnerables y en su conmoción fue capaz de tropezar con algo. No pudo más, cayó al suelo, con la que en apariencia era Kurenai sobre él.

Quizá fue un desvarió de locura, interesarse por lo que había causado su caída mientras, la bestia con cara bonita no se inmutaba en destrozar su cuello y drenarlo rápidamente. Mas cuando, estaba esparcido por todo el suelo bajo el. Su mano tomo un poco y la levanto lo suficiente para poder ver.

Antes que sus ojos se nublaran en oscuridad al perder la conciencia por falta de sangre, froto sus dedos débilmente entre lo que parecía ser una pegajosa y blanquecina maraña de sedocidad blanca. No sabia si aquello lo había echo resbalar o tropezar.

El manto de tinieblas lo termino de abrazar por completo, pero para ese entonces sus oídos captaron un sonido de último minuto. Su cuerpo entumecido sintió levemente las vibraciones en el suelo.

Pasos...millares de pares, yendo en su dirección con desesperación.

De él no quedaría nada en aquella estampida.

_"Apresúrense"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Mirar por la ventana no hará que vuelvan…mejor siéntate a mi lado kain…- pidió suavemente la noble. Kain suspiró y volvió el rostro a todo lo que se accionaba a sus espaldas. Ciertamente los kuran deberán buscar nuevo personal a su regreso. La casona se sentía tan vacía, a pesar de que todos los cazadores y hermanos de raza se encontraban dispersados por el salón. Por seguridad habían decidido escoger uno de la planta superior para tener tiempo en reaccionar a cualquier cosa. Los heridos se acomodaban en sillones o en mantas sobre el suelo.

Al irse María y Zero, era intrínseco para todos que él estaba a cargo de comandar a sus hermanos.

Kaito se había marchado. El colegio y Yori no podían esperar más.

El cuerpo de kaien, estaba rígido, dentro de una bañera llena de nieve que el mismo, junto a otros cazadores habían llenado para mantener su cuerpo…fresco y limpio.

La temperatura había bajado hace mucho y solo los humanos caza vampiros presentes la padecían, frotándose con los brazos y trasmitiéndose calor entre ellos. Sin electricidad en la casona y sin nadie siendo lo suficiente insensato para reparar el sistema, seguiría sin luz. Aunque ya la batalla había terminado aun seguían en pie de guerra. El viento tranquilo y frio silbando afuera daba cierta calma y a la vez ponía en paranoia sus corazones. lo mas seguro es que ya no serian atacados, pero, aun así no debían arriesgarse, no cuando estaban tan vulnerables.

Ruka contra todo pronostico, estaba tranquila. Se sentía segura. Con Kain no volvería a estar sola, con él se sentía a salvo. Solo debía mantenerlo a su lado para apaciguar sus nervios. Quizá Kain no era el ser mas poderoso pero con el cerca, nadie podría lastimarla; no, al menos que deseará morir.

Algunos licántropos, tomaban su forma lobuna y se acomodaban junto a los cazadores brindándoles el abrigo y calor de su pelaje junto sus enormes cuerpos.

A un extremo de la amplia habitación reposaba Touga Yagari. Estaba recostado sobre la pared con sus parpados cerrados. Su chaqueta descansaba en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Brazos desnudos y una generosa porción de su pecho a la intemperie. Un pedazo de tela demasiado delgado para abrigar su piel. allí seguía, impávido a recibir ayuda alguna, necio a ser consolado de alguna forma, recibía como pena privada el hecho de que su mentor y mejor amigo ahora estuviera muerto. el frio que calaba en sus huesos, sedaba tanto su dolor como combustionaba más aire a su infierno, una especie de nuevo masoquismo en él, que lo mantenía lo necesariamente despierto y adolorido para sentirse lo suficiente castigado por haber permitido que sucediese aquella tragedia. Su corazón...dolía... apretujado por una mano invisible que amenazaba con causarle una hemorragia interna...

La estilizada figura de Ruka seguía esperándolo en el mueble. Su cuerpo se movió, atraído hacia esa belleza y dejándose caer junto a ella, tomo sus manos.

Ninguno parecía querer hablar, habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Takuma quien ya se había recuperado, con una sonrisa suave y andar lento a causa de sus heridas recién sanadas traspaso el umbral. Su sonrisa fue suficiente para iluminar medianamente la sombría estancia. Con una bandeja repleta de tazas humeantes. Se disperso por la habitación, repartiéndolas hasta llegar a sus amigos. Aidou Hanabusa desparramado en un sillón único tomo la suya, seguida de Ruka. Kain negó, rechazándola, no le gustaba el té. La noble empezó a jugar con su bebida, con un ademan pensativo.

- Cuando esto termine…- porque realmente no se sentiría así hasta que los kuran regresarán – quiero…-dudó y levantó la vista, encarándolo. Kain sintió una ganas locas de besarla al ver la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y su labio inferior temblaba – te apetecería conocer a mis padres? – preguntó con timidez. Dada la naturaleza y apariencia del pelirrojo, se veía que esas cosas no iban con el, pero afrontémoslo era actualmente un perro enamorado.

El joven asintió lentamente, mientras tanto, asimilaba la idea y los nervios lo atraparon. Temores que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y que solo habían aparecido al creer alguna vez que no tendría a Ruka para sí nunca. Aunque los sentimientos de ambos eran claros y firmes, aún se mantenían en una extraña y endeble relación. Aquello que la noble proponía solo podría ser para una cosa, siendo ella una noble, de alta alcurnia. Con aquello Ruka dejaba más que claro que quería tomarse las cosas seriamente, formalizar…

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en el rostro atractivo de Kain. Si, la idea de Ruka siendo solo suya, para siempre le gustaba. Porque en definitiva si iba a hacer tal cosa era porque la idea de un por siempre le asentaba bien a su paladar, el único problema era…

Se llevaría bien con sus padres? .

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.. .

"apresúrense"

"apresúrense"

"a prisa"

"por favor..."

"rápido...rápido"

Kaname estaba harto. Momentos como aquellos en que odiaba tener tanta agudeza mental. Se preguntaba si los demás estarían igual que al tope que él. Si esa voz se proyectaba con la misma intensidad y fuerza, casi como si alguien estuviera a su lado insistiéndole tercamente, con un tono de voz suficiente alto para difícilmente dejarle percibir algo más.

La voz le era levemente familiar. Debía callar esa fuente, aunque tuviese que matarlo el mismo...

Extrañamente podía sentir que su hermana aun estaba viva a través del vínculo, pero no podía precisar exactamente su ubicación. En ese momento era un radar con interferencia, sus sentidos estaban siendo afectados por algo, o alguien. Zero era otro caso perdido...

Lo único que era latente, lo único que lo hacia confirmar que aún vivía en carne y hueso era la encarnizada sensación de que estaba pasando algo a su alrededor. Una inquietud que crecía a cada paso en medio de esa neblina.

A pesar de que los tres habían ascendido al mismo tiempo a la plante siguiente, en cuanto atravesaron el techo al piso y tocaron puerto firme, un parpadeo los había alejado y esta neblina había echo aparición. No tenía ninguna lógica, esa espesa niebla lo hacia sentir como si se encontrara en un enorme espacio, perdido en la infinidad. Estaban en una planta de apenas unas docenas de metros cuadrados.

Era poco común pero, era más que obvio que todo era provocado por Shirabuki, después de todo ellos habían corrido gustosos a una trampa. Empezaba a creer que la impulsividad de su hermana se le había pegado finalmente; porque al menos hubieran pensado en algún plan por si algo como esto pasaba. Aunque como podría haber creado esta niebla? No era una niebla corriente. Y era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con esta arma, a menos que…

Dos pasó más y se detuvo abruptamente, olfateo, para luego hacerlo de forma ridícula, como un perro. Alzó una ceja extrañado. A pesar de sus sentidos dopados el podía percibirlo, levemente. Estaba demasiado impregnado en el aire para ignorarlo.

Era..Era Sangre…

¿Sangre? Pero...¿de quien?

Corrió hacia esa señal, único faro en medio de esa oscuridad sensorial. Sus piernas avanzaban en medio de un camino que parecía no tener sentido o final. Después de unos minutos nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez a paso lento. Sus piernas fueron bajando en intensidad hasta quedar rígido. Sus ojos se abrieron y retrocedió por auto reflejo.

La última vez que lo había visto, Sara lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo.

En alguna ocasión se preguntó que había sido de él, si habría escapado de Rido y luego de hace poco como había llegado hasta ahí y que tanto le había hecho la rubia.

- Senri…- su voz sonó tan baja, pero audible en aquel silencio espectral. El aludido levantó el rostro desde su posición y una sonrisa adolorida ilumino su rostro. Kaname había visto pocas veces aquella clase de horrores en su existencia.

El cuerpo del joven vampiro, antes hermoso y perfecto, ahora solo era una masa amorfa. Tubos y cables atravesaban su cuerpo ensangrentado, desparramado en el suelo como si fuese alguna alimaña. A Kaname le sorprendía que aun pudiera permanecer consiente. Examino mas a detalle y cayó en cuenta de un bulto que sobresalía en donde debería estar su estomago. Era una especie de mecanismo que se alojaba en su interior. Los tubos transportaban sangre hacia el centro y los cables conectaban todo. Senri Shiki solo era el cuerpo, solo era el medio.

- Que es? – preguntó de repente muy interesado, intentando concentrarse en aquella prioridad. El petirrojo volvió a sonreír, grave error porque ese simple gesto pareció hacerle daño, a la sonrisa secundo un quejido de dolor.

- Ya era hora kuran – soltó con sorna, sus ojos parecían inundar en reproche mal disimulado.

- Disculpa? – el negó con la cabeza, restándolo importancia.

- Es un hecho que voy a morir…- murmuro con dificultad - pero antes de que eso suceda, quiero asegurarme de que desactives esta bomba- dictaminó, permitiendo que Kaname entendiera todo.

Era el…era su voz.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x. .x.x.x. . . .x. . .x. .x

María tuvo un pequeño shock de unos 2 segundos. La criatura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notarla.

Ella igual no contaba con tiempo ya que le pisaban los talones así que sin más, arremetió tan fuerte como pudo, tomo a Zero de las solapas y volvía a echarse a correr sin mirar atrás, dejándole el resto a los vampiros que esperaba la confundirían con la copia. Mientras se aleja escucho los alaridos de aquello que tenia las idénticas facciones de su rostro, ser aplastada, rodeada y devorada viva, lo cual no duró tanto como le hubiese gustado. De alguna forma la manada de chupasangres volvía a darle caza, apresurándose tras ella.

¿En serio? tendría que pelear, pero Zero...

- ZERO! - pensó alarmada, no sabía que tan grave estaba el albino. Ella no podría seguir con el como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Quizá solo estaba empeorando su situación. - aguanta un poco más - rogó mentalmente al tiempo que se detenía y lo depositaba con cuidado en el suelo. Se alejó a una distancia segura, volteando para mostrar con ferocidad sus colmillos, esperando a sus oponentes distanciados apenas a un metro y medio de distancia.

Salto con el impulso de sus patas traseras, llevándose tres consigo en cuanto, cinco más se le tiraban encima. Sintió como garras desgarraban su carne y docenas de colmillos la perforaban sin piedad. Kurenai gruño con fuerza.

Los cuerpos fueron despedidos hacia atrás en cuanto el bestial cuerpo de la loba blanca se irguió con ira. Iba a hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía. No había tiempo para causar heridos. Los vampiros volvieron a rodearla y ella rugió con toda su fuerza abalanzándose contra ellos, esta vez tomando a muchos por la cabeza, aplastándola entre sus fauces y tragándose todo por la garganta, carne y sangre escurría por sus entrañas como agua sucia. Reprimió las fuertes arcadas que casi la doblan.

Al finalizar con los 5 primeros, siguió batiendo a los siguientes. Su cuerpo era lacerado por muchos, no sabía cuántos pero, debía seguir o ellos acabarían con ella.

Al tiempo en que le causaban una herida, parecían profanarla aun más hondo, tuvo que tensar la mandíbula para no aullar por el dolor. Vampiro que se le acercaba, vampiro que le arrancaba la cabeza. La desventaja numérica era contrarrestada por su voluntad y resistencia ante los ataques de aquello que en cuestión de segundos tendían a morir. María olvido que tenía un límite, Los devoro, los devoro a todos.

Cuando el ultimo cuerpo cayó al cuelo decapitado, la chica se permitió regresar a su forma humana exhausta. Su cuerpo estaba débil, cansado y lacerado. Las heridas sanaban de a poco y ella se obligo a tener los ojos abiertos. Sentía nauseas, no a la glotonería que había llevado a cabo sino, al asco en si. Su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia Zero solo para corroborar que nadie lo había alcanzado aún. Sonrió y se dejo caer sobre sus brazos sobre el suelo, teniendo leves espasmos...iba a vomitarlo todo.

- maldita sea...-

- María?...- levantó la vista olvidando sus nauseas y gateando se acercó a un rígido Zero con ojos abiertos y labios temblando. Ya había dejado de sangrar, pero estaba muy pálido y se veía demacrado.

- como te sientes? - el cerró los ojos por un momento.

- que paso?...en un momento estabas abrasándome y luego...-

- no era yo...- se defendió enseguida y sin poder esperarlo vio como el albino esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- debí suponerlo, tu no eres tan fierecilla- intentó bromear y la ojivioleta entrecerró los ojos.

- me sorprende que hayas creído que alguien como yo, besaría a alguien como tu - escupió altanera. Zero soltó una pequeña risilla.

- pos no parecías...-

- ya te dije que no era yo!- rugió sorprendiendo a ambos. Ella respiro hondamente intentando calmar sus nervios, recordando quien era y cual era su lugar. Su mirada recelosa cambio a una mas seria.

- me preocupas...- soltó de repente. Ninguno de los dos supo en que se basaban sus sentimientos ya que sus palabras salieron tan neutrales que era difícil saber su fuente- te ves muy mal - observó. Zero bufó.

- eh estado en peores - mintió.

- si claro - sus manos femeninas repasaron su piel con cuidado, tomando nota de cada herida aún no cerrada.

- Auch!- se quejó y ella levantó una ceja, para luego enderezarse con una resolución en la mente.

- usa la sangre - acusó, la cara de Zero fue todo un poema.

- de que demonios me estas hablando Kurenai?-

- Me sorprende que aun sigas herido, con la sangre Kuran en tus venas tus heridas deberían curar con mayor rapidez.- era cierto. Precisamente aquella habilidad le había ayudado en su pelea contra Rido.

- si, es cierto. Aun así, no ce que clase de monstruo era que me clavo los dientes hasta el fondo. En cuanto lo hizo me sentí mareado, enfermo...como si un veneno invadiera mi sistema.-

- quizá fue eso - razonó la chica - quizá es debido a eso que tus poderes no están funcionando como deben. Quizá…tenga que ver con que no haya podido rastrear nada desde que entre al edificio.-

Zero no dijo nada. Ella volvió a hablar.

- Cuando los vampiros pasan por lo mismo...sabes que hacen cierto? - su voz era suave, tal cual estuviese contando un Secreto. Tema tabú. El albino asintió receloso.

- beben sangre como si fuese medicina.-

- correcto...- su rostro lo enfocó intensamente. El agonizante lobo no tardo en entender.

- OH NI HABLAR!- rugió. Ya era bastante malo tener que ver con Kuran sanguíneamente como para comportarse igual que una sanguijuela.

- quieres curarte o no?-

- como sabes que me servirá? no soy un vampiro!- ella sonrió.

- tienes ADN vampírico corriendo por tu cuerpo recuerdas? eso influye a que el mismo mecanismo funcione en ti.-

- estas loca! - sentenció como verdad absoluta y esta vez fue ella la que rio con simpatía. Seguramente un Zero más ávido y despierto hubiese detallado la fugaz oscuridad que se concentro en sus orbes amatistas.

- oh no sabes cuanto mocoso...- soltó con un peligroso y amargo tinte en la voz. Zero la miro detenidamente, contrariado. No recordaba si hubo alguna ocasión en el pasado en que la chica habría usado aquel apelativo y forma de hablar tan...Kuran...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- No! - gritó el petirrojo haciendo que el mayor se detuviera de golpe. - no lo hagas -

-Tengo que hacerlo...- murmuró malhumorado.

- no, no tienes. Lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a tus padres y huir - Kuran ladeó una sonrisa, tomándose unos segundos para hablar de nuevo.

- calma niño, yo sé lo que hago – hizo uso de su velocidad vampírica para llegar hasta el pobre Senri, horrorizándolo.

- kuran...-

- ya te dije que sé lo que hago - sus manos palparon el instrumento cuidadosamente, mientras trenes pesados de ideas y pensamientos cruzaban su mente a gran velocidad.

- Si algo pasa solo quedarían 10 segundos.- recordó. El plan inicial era intentar desactivar el aparato pero, luego de un momento de análisis, kaname había sonado tan seguro al dejar caer como una condena "es imposible". No había nada que hacer.

Había analizado la situación según la información que le había suministrado Shiki. Al final de cuenta había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía desactivar la bomba sin arriesgarse a hacerla explotar, tampoco podía separarla siquiera un poco de su fuente de vida sin activar el conteo.

Era un hecho, Senri Shiki no tenía salvación. Lo lógico que él podía hacer era agradecerle y marcharse a buscar a sus padres y a su hermana como seguía aconsejándole tozudamente el joven.

Senri iba a morir; iba a morir desangrado o volando en miles de pedacitos pero, siendo el caso de que el artefacto contaba con una hora programada, lo más probable que pasaría seria la segunda. Por lo general los vampiros tenían una rápida reproducción de glóbulos rojos, más que los humanos así que, Senri podría mantenerse más de tres horas alimentándola. Sin embargo, Kaname al menos deseaba intentar evitar ambas ¿Cómo? No tenia idea. Estaba actuando impulsivamente y lo sabía.

Mas que todo también era consiente de que era mas seguro tener vigilado al joven vampiro que dejarlo solo, quizá no podría hacer nada pero, mejor era tener la amenaza vigilada por si algo pasaba. Quien le aseguraba que Sara no podría regresar o algún subalterno y hacerla estallar antes de tiempo? Al menos esa era la mejor excusa que podía darse.

El suponía que Sara había activado el aparato en el momento en que fueron separados. Contaban con menos tiempo del que proveían los 60 minutos desde entonces.

El petirrojo se veía realmente desesperado. Las intenciones de kuran más que ser claras eran absurdas. ¿Pretendía salvarlo a pesar de tener todo en contra?

- no lo voy a quitar - Senri no entendía que pretendía. - voy a llevarte conmigo -

- Qué?!-

- ya oíste -

- No seas un héroe ahora, porque jamás te as visto como uno - escupió como si lo conociera de hace años. Kaname rio un poco ante su altanería adolescente.

- si, tienes razón.- aceptó - pero aun así, quiero intentarlo, ya eh tenido suficientes perdidas por causa de esta guerra. Ya es suficiente...- aquellas palabras con tono afectado, parecieron suavizar el rostro el petirrojo. ¿ En verdad era culpa lo que veía en ese purasangre?.

- solo seré un estorbo...- murmuró impotente como ultima carta. Igual no podía detener a Kuran.

Con cuidado Kaname lo tomo en sus brazos y lo alzó, con paciencia acomodo los cables y tubos colgantes en su regazo y sin esperar alguna sorpresa se echo a andar con Senri Shiki entre sus brazos.

Tenían menos de 60 minutos para que estallara la bomba, para liberar a sus padres, reunirse con los demás y salir de allí.

A los 10 minutos de trote seguro, se dio la libertad de correr, con cuidado, pero tan rápido como le era posible. El tiempo no era su amigo en aquel momento y aun debía pensar en como haría desaparecer esa niebla.

- C-con cuidado Kuran - pidió como pudo un alarmado Senri, siendo totalmente ignorado.- esta cosa es muy sensible. –

- tenemos compañía…– no estaba sorprendido. Algo tan crucial, aunque era una trampa mortal en si, no podía estar tan vulnerable. Shirabuki había demostrado que podía ser una mente perversa y calculadora cuando quería, más que eso cubrir ingeniosamente sus flancos, sin posibilidad a errores.

Sus pasos fueron volviéndose mas pausados en cuanto daban cara a los contrarios. No recordaba alguna vez haber sentido fobia a las arañas, pero en verdad el cosquilleo en su piel era molesto. Tres arañas oscuras como la noche, que le llegaban a la altura de la cintura y seguramente pensaban lo mismo que un caballo, habían aparecido de quien sabe donde. Sus pares de ojos oscuros fijándolos con intensidad, claro indicio de que Sara las controlaba, apestaban a ella. Kaname no estaba preocupado pero, siendo el hecho de lo que llevaba en brazos, pelear contra esas bestias peludas y asquerosas seria algo…complicado.

Te lo dije…- escucho murmurar a Senri, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

No te preocupes, puedo con esto – refutó. En cuanto lo dijo escucho un bufido.

Ustedes los sangre pura son…son tan…- dejo la oración en el aire. Al final de cuentas estaba en posesión de uno.

Arrogantes? – la sonrisa ladina hizo aparición en aquel rostro hermoso. Debía darle la razón pero, bueno a final de cuentas, el tenia en que basar su ego.

Con cuidado una de sus manos se infiltro por debajo de su gabardina, envolviendo el mango de la espada, que había estado esperando impaciente, sedienta, desde que todo aquello inicio.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yagari sensei a donde va? – preguntó Ishijou al verlo atravesar el salón con claro destino hacia la salida. Afuera había comenzado a nevar copiosamente, la nieve limpiaba la suciedad con pureza y parecía que poco a poco la propia montaña sanaba de sus heridas.

Touga Yagari enfoco al rubio vampiro con su único ojo de forma despectiva, ciertamente con todo lo que había pasado no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

A ayudar – soltó como si con aquello todo quedara explicado. Takuma frunció el entrecejo.

Ayudar?- repitió, exasperándolo.

Si! Ya estoy harto de esperar, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, iré a ver si puedo ayudar a los retoños kuran-

Pero Señor Yagari, solo iríamos a estorbar – al parecer aquella respuesta no gusto para nada al experimentado cazador – seria mejor si esperamos aquí. Además, esta bien que dejemos esto solo cuando hace unas horas apenas termino la batalla?-

No estoy diciendo que vengan conmigo, puedo ir solo y no te preocupes no seré un estorbo – gruño. esperar solo lo ponía impaciente, además tiene un sentir en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, salvo la idea de ir haber en que podía ayudar, quizá su instinto tenia razón y ellos estaban en problemas.

Un curioso Kain, seguido muy de cerca de su novia se acercó.

Que pasa? - preguntó.

Quiere irse – explico Takuma cansino.

Iré con usted – hablo un olvidado Hanabusa sorprendiendo a todos incluso al mismo Yagari. – yo también tengo un presentimiento de urgencia – explicó. al parecer todo tomaba mayor fuerza. En la sala se hizo un breve silencio hasta que Touga lo rompió.

Oye tu!- llamó sin nada de cortesía a uno de sus compañeros cazadores. El aludido dio un respingo irguiéndose como si de un saludo militar se tratara, tomado totalmente de sorpresa. Ruka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la intimidación que causaba ese hombre.

Llama a central y dinos que nos envíen un helicóptero – ordeno con voz autoritaria. Ir por aire seria más fácil y rápido.

Si señor! –

Cuando el transporte llegó del cielo, alzando ventiscas nevadas e irrumpiendo la calma de los arboles. Touga Yagari solo pidió la compañía de dos de sus compañeros de armas, los demás se quedarían a apoyar en la casona. Sin Kaien, y kaito fuera, lo mas probable era que el atractivo hombre de un ojo fuera el próximo dirigente de la asociación, era mejor no contradecirle en nada. Kain estuvo tentado en subir al helicóptero en cuanto vio al vampiro cubito de hielo y a los cazadores humanos subir en el pero…no podía, no cuando apenas había vuelto a reunirse con Ruka hacia tan solo unas horas. Luego de los acontecimientos era hasta ahora que podría decirse que estaban bien y juntos. Cabe recalcar el hecho de que su ayuda no era necesaria, no tratándose de esas personas.

Solo espero que Zero se encuentre bien…-

El ave metálica ascendió por los aires, abandonando rápidamente la montaña, dejando tras de si ansiedad y preocupación.

Hanabusa tuvo que sujetarse fuerte en varias ocasiones de su asiento cuando el helicóptero hacia alguna curva inesperada. Había olvidado su temor a las alturas, y llegaba a sentirse por momentos realmente mareado. Igualmente no se permitió demostrarlo.

Ya estamos llegando – escucho la profunda voz de Yagari avisándole, entonces se dio cuenta que sus parpados habían permanecido fuertemente cerrados.

Aidou se asomo apenas para observar el suelo bajo ellos. El aire revolvía sus cabellos dorados y aguaba sus ojos. No había nadie en las calles, no había movimiento ni, signo de el. Todo envuelto en una inquietante pasibilidad indigna de una cuidad, donde el faro era precisamente la central financiera por donde sobrevolaban.

Donde están todos? – pensó. Incluso debería haber cierto alboroto en el perímetro al ser invadido por el enemigo. Había imaginado que el sector principal que era la empresa de los kuran y sus alrededores estaría trillado por vigilancia pero… parecía ser un lugar fantasma.

También debía mencionar, que mientras más se adentraban en la cuidad, directo hacia la corporación se sentía mas y mas…

Sientes eso cierto? – interrumpió de pronto el cazador.

No, no Siento nada– respondió contrariado el rubio.

Exacto… es como si tus sentidos fueran cegados, no puedo percibir nada, es como si…-

Estuviesen dopados – termino igual de extrañado. Para un vampiro, cazador o cualquier criatura sobrenatural los sentidos eran elemental, siquiera ser capaz de sentir a un ser vivo como una marca que persigue a toda criatura a donde vaya era algo incomodo.

Vamos a aterrizar señor!- grito alguien en la cabina, e inmediatamente se sujetaron de algo antes que la maquinaria aérea descendiera con agilidad hacia un tejado próximo. El edificio que buscaban estaba a escasos tres más de distancia.

Estaban en posición, se deslizaban hacia abajo cuando un ruido los alerto a todos. Algo que se escuchaba por encima del aleteo de las palas del rotor. Era extraño, una mescolanza de gruñidos, pasos apresurados y la vibración del asfalto.

Esperen! – rugió Yagari cuando solamente 3 metros los separaban de la superficie de la pista. Todos quedaron paralizados unos segundos. Hanabusa era capaz de escuchar los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció causa de la muchedumbre que tomaba forma en el ultimo piso. Vampiros, violentos y sedientos vampiros salían de todas las esquinas. Muchos saltaban de edificios vecinos, otros abarrotándose para salir de la puerta de salida del mismo bajo ellos. Dispersándose, arrasando con alarmante desesperación. Al piloto le tomo un tiempo demasiado largo darse cuenta que la mejor idea que podía tener era ascender. Demasiado tarde, al tiempo que tomaban vuelo muchos saltaron guindándose de la cola, los soportes y aferrándose con sus garras al metal. A esos vampiros le siguieron otros, agarrotándose como una masa corpórea en forma de escalera. Aquella unión desorganizada los ataba a la azotea. Como una manada de monos los enlazó, y tal cual fuesen una polea el sobrepeso estaba haciendo que descendieran peligrosamente hacia la pista de la que intentaban huir.

¡Estamos cayendo! – grito alguien.

¡Disparen! – volvió a rugir Yagari – acaben con todos!- Hanabusa no se detuvo en ver si aquello era un prejuicio vampírico, le daba la total razón al cazador que si había un momento en que se debía perder el control para la supervivencia, era ese.

Con rapidez y en medio del estallido de disparos, el rubio se precipito a una de las salidas de la nave y con la palma de su mano toco la superficie metálica. El frio hielo se esparció como un manto mortal hasta llegar al enemigo. Los que se habían aferrado por ese lado con sus garras gimieron en dolor al sentir como su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos, perdía sensibilidad con el ardor del hielo, para luego congelarse por completo. En cuestión de segundos la masa congelada se rompía con su huésped.

Los cazadores que los acompañaban defendían el flanco contrario, disparando con sus armas todo lo que se acercara. Touga tenía problemas con los que se colgaban de la cola del helicóptero como una soga y eran los responsables de que no pudiera volver a elevarse. En cuanto eliminaba cinco, otros quince se sumaban a la causa.

El piloto intentaba mantenerlos a flote pero estaba perdiendo los controles.

Cuando los demás terminaron de limpiar su área fueron en ayuda del cazador.

¿Que sucede?- preguntó el rubio al ver que aún eran arrastrados hacia abajo. Touga lo miro con mala cara.

Son demasiados…- rumió más para el mismo que para cualquiera.

Un brusco impulso hacia abajo y el rubio sintió su cuerpo perder el equilibrio, seguido la acostumbrada opresión cuando caes al vacío. Hubiese caído sino fuera porque Yagari lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-entonces que ricitos de oro, ¿podes congelarlos a todos? – preguntó con ironía el cazador. Hanabusa dudó, no estaba seguro de poder con tantos pero…

Otro brusco bajón, iban a estrellarse contra el edificio.

Pero…mas le valía intentarlo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Estaba algo cansada. El tener que gastar un esfuerzo constante para que sus talones pudieran seguir sin quedarse pegados al suelo…toda porción a su alrededor estaba tapizado de blancura pegajosa. Hacia unos 30 minutos se había detenido a inspeccionarla y su conclusión le había hecho sentir un hueco en el estomago. Quizá un miedo fóbico o de pánico infantil.

Caminaba sobre hilo de araña, fino y blanquecino hilar que la adhería al suelo como si fuese una trampa atrapando moscas; le daba temor quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo y permanecer sólidamente atrapada o darle tiempo a lo que sea que produzca aquello de alcanzarla. Solo estaba segura de algo, ella debía encontrar a Shirabuki y cortarle la cabeza.

Yuuki no dejaría que nadie más interfiriera, ella seria quien acabaría con todo esto de una vez. Supo que debía hacerlo en cuanto su oz probó la sangre de su tío.

Solo faltaba encontrarla.

Siguió avanzando entre los caminos e hileras de sedosidad blanquecina que se entrecruzaban y separaban por momentos entre si, cuando una presencia conocida la hizo detenerse.

La sonrisa que le regalo era tan estilizada que fácilmente se confundiría con la vileza encarnada, su cabello suelto cayendo en ondas a su espalda, su mirada pétrea dirigiéndose a ella como si la estuviese esperando hacia mucho.

Frente a ella, Sara Shirabuki, enfundada en un tradicional traje de gala la esperaba. Su cuerpo envuelto en un leve destello, como si hubiese sido bañado en ambrosia. Su vestido largo con un faldón que llegaba hasta tocar el suelo. Yuuki noto algo que llamó su atención. Las decenas de hileras bajo sus pies se encontraban en su posición y se perdían bajo ella, como un punto de final o…inicio.

Te eh estado esperando Yuuki – escucho llamarla con cierto desdén.

Oh en serio? – permitió que su voz sonara irónica. Como se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre? .

Sara empezó a moverse y Yuuki llevo una mano hacia su arma por reflejo. Cuando la rubia noto su reacción su sonrisa se torno más ancha. Fue leve, apenas un desplazamiento a la izquierda con una zapatilla. Yuuki llego a ver como el encuentro de seda se movía con ella, como si fueran parte una de la otra.

Me tienes miedo princesa? – comento con falso escepticismo. Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuki para sonreír.

Realmente no tenia miedo, mas que eso estaba ansiosa, ansiosa de que diera un solo motivo para acabarla allí mismo. Ya no era tan ingenua, Sara no era tan vulnerable como se veía. Sara debía tener un plan, un macabro plan.

Vas a morir esta noche Sara – juró la castaña solemne. Shirabuki dejo escapar una risa cruel.

Oh francamente yo iba a decir lo mismo pero, no seré yo la que cierre los ojos. Vas a pagar por todo insulsa, todo lo que has echado a perder- con un movimiento, Shirabuki despojo su cuerpo de la parte inferior de sus ropas. Rasgo la tela con rapidez, dejando ver la lechosa piel de porcelana de sus piernas, piel tersa y delicada que se perdía en un una enredadera de hilos blancos.

¿Qué era ese ruido? Podía compararlo a algo conocido, mas no sabia que. Sus sentidos seguían sin responderle, pero su instinto le gritaba claramente que una amenaza se acercaba. Forzó el oído e intento escuchar mejor al tiempo que sacaba su oz y la hacia tomar forma en sus manos. Se recordó que tenia que mantener a Sara vigilada, pero la purasangre no se veía con ninguna intención de atacarla, por el momento…

El sonido se hacia mas fuerte y no supo porque sintió un frio atravesándole la espalda, ahora era un poco mas claro, tenia la sensación de que hacia alusión a algo familiar.

Un choque constante.

Pinzas.

Pisadas leves y rápidas.

Una multitud.

Fue muy tarde o ellas fueron muy rápidas.

El suelo se vio cubierto por una marea negra. Asquerosas arañas tétricamente grandes y peludas tapizaron y remplazaron el blanco por el negro. Yuuki soltó un grito ahogado que murió en cuanto su cuerpo fue cubierto y tirado al suelo. El sonido era provocado por los quelíceros delas arañas, un sonido que apenas se escucha de los arácnidos mas grandes y que solo su oído de criatura antinatural pudo percibir. Tan grandes como un buzón de correos y tan livianas individualmente como una pluma. Solo ellas eran capaces de pasar desapercibidas, sus movimientos multiplicados por decenas haciendo un eco sordo.

Yuuki entro en pánico, en un pánico irracional que inmovilizo su cuerpo y cegó su cerebro por unos minutos. Minutos en sus atacantes aprovecharon para hacer lo que mejor sabían con rapidez maestra. La misma seda con la que había tenido que lidiar hace un rato salió expulsada como un chorro de los abdómenes arácnidos al tiempo que los brazos más cortos y delanteros se movían. Los pedipalpos de todas empezaron a hilar provocando que la fobia en ella creciera. Podía ver claramente como las demás patas ayudaban en enlazarla. Sus ojos captando el movimiento de los dientillos, oscuros quelíceros que no había podido identificar al principio y que seguían rosándose como si estuvieran hambrientos de carne. Sus decenas de ojos negros como fosas, con un brillo aterrador enfocándola como la presa que era.

Yuuki volvía a ser una niña.

Y esa niña tenía miedo.

No recordaba tenerles fobia a las arañas. Probablemente jamás había tenido que lidiar con una real, quizá allí radicaba su miedo. Eran de la clase absurda que salen en los libros, con las que se encuentran personas que nada tienen que ver contigo, en lejanos lugares. Eran las sobreexplotadas por las películas de ficción.

Antes de poder entrar en razón y planear siquiera moverse, sintió un rayo atravesarle el cuerpo. Una de ellas la había mordido y ahora más que estar inmovilizada no podía moverse ni, siquiera intencionadamente. Su cuerpo quedó mas laxo que nunca, mientras la telaraña la envolvía. Su visión del mundo exterior se fue con un fondo blanco, para luego ser recibida por la oscuridad, en cuanto la trampa extinguió la última luz que era su libertad.

No podía moverse.

No podía hablar.

Su mente aun estaba viva. Conciencia. Una voz, burlona. Una risa cruel.

Aun seguía viva, o eso creía.

Viva, respirar…joder en cualquier momento iba a quedar sin aire.

La risa aun seguía resonando, pudo reconocerla.

Era la voz de Sara Shirabuki. Se escuchaba cerca.

Niñata estúpida…en verdad creíste que podrías conmigo? - su voz la rozaba, hondo, como veneno. – seria tan fácil matarte ahora…- una pausa, una pausa temible – pero, será divertido hacer algo contigo antes, quizá desmembrarte? Hacer que mis pequeñas succionen tus órganos internos y dejarte como un cuerpo hueco? – otra risa cruel – si, tengo mucho que hacer contigo antes de darte el privilegio de morir –

Yuuki supo que debía salir de esa trampa de araña rápido.

Sara Shirabuki no le tendría piedad. Tampoco la esperaba, en cuanto saliera de allí ella tampoco tendría piedad con esa estúpida rubia.

El pánico menguaba y la ira junto con la racionalidad de la semi-adulta que era empezaba a invadir su fuero interno con fuerza.

Un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible e irrelevante que creyó por un momento que lo había imaginado, uno de sus dedos en su pie izquierdo le dio esperanza.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- A un lado! – ordenó firmemente Aidou. Los demás se apartaron dándole espacio. Sus manos se extendieron hacia delante y cerró sus ojos. Jamás había echo tanto despliegue de su don y no sabia que daños provocaría en el.

Aquellos vampiros no actuaban con normalidad, parecían poseídos solamente con acabar con su objetivo. Sus movimientos no eran racionalmente locomotores y debía aceptar que sentía miedo de caer en sus manos. Obviamente eran manipulados por un purasangre.

Un frio que incluso llego a tocarlo se concentro en sus manos. La piel tersa de su estirpe fue cubierta por un tapiz ártico que incluso exhalaba un halo a causa del frio. Y solo lo dejo ir, en un grito de furia.

Touga vio como La masa de sanguijuelas bajo ellos era sobrepasada por hielo líquido, desplazados y regados por toda la pista a causa de la presión. Ni siquiera la velocidad de un parpadeo cuando hubo una solidificación total sobre ellos.

Ya no había amenaza solo cuerpos congelados e inmovilizados.

Los brazos del rubio cayeron inertes a sus costados y el cazador mas cercano fue rápido en sostener a un ya inconsciente Hanabusa, antes que volviera a correr el peligro de caer al vacío nuevamente.

El helicóptero volvió a tomar más altura, alejándose rápidamente de la pista, casi impulsado por un tirón que hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio por un momento.

Touga hizo que colocaran a Aidou con cuidado en el suelo. Comprobaron signos vitales. El rubio aun seguía con vida. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Luego ya nadie supo que mas hacer, no sabían si era buena idea intentar regresar a la pista o esperar. No podían volver a arriesgarse.

Mientras tanto Hanabusa tomaría unas largas horas de sueño. Estaba agotado, demasiado como para despertar todavía.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x

Sus dedos se permitieron deslizarse por las hebras grises, cortinas sedosas en su espalda femenina. Zero intentaba ser lo menos cariñosamente corporal posible, pero simplemente en ese momento no tenia control de sus manos, ni de su cuerpo que buscaba inconscientemente pegarse al contrario. Estaba seguro que algo tenia que ver con el acto de estarse drenando a María Kurenai como si fuera un jugo de manzana en cubierta tetra pack. Su sangre era extrañamente dulce a su paladar y aun no se podía creer que el estuviera haciendo eso, justo a ella. La licántropa no había estado alejada de la verdad al asegurar su ya establecido gen vampírico. Era ilógico que le gustara el sabor de la sangre si no fuera así, el sabor de la sangre de ella.

Escucho un suave suspiro y se aseguro de no apretar tanto la hendidura. Podía imaginársela fácilmente con la mirada perdida en la nada, se preguntaba cuan indigno o vergonzoso seria para ella admitir esto en el futuro. A pesar de que había sido justo ella quien lo había obligado a hacerlo, momentos como este aquella chiquilla no tan chiquilla lo confundía, era extraño la inusual preocupación en el.

Gracias a ello sentía como poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo. El dolor, y todo lo demás se alejaba de su sistema como una neblina que cedía terreno, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable, separo los labios con suavidad de la herida que había echo ella misma con sus uñas y abandono su cuello, sintiendo alivio al saber que no sentía añoranza por volver a beber. El pálido cuello sucio del reguero de sangre fue acariciado por unos dedos femeninos. Pronto la herida se cerraría.

Las amatistas de María enfocaron los lilas de Zero por un momento.

Como te sientes? – pregunto ella con neutralidad.

Mejor – respondió en el mismo tono. Si debían sentirse incómodos por el asunto, era mejor ignorarlo.

Ambos quedaron en mutismo escuchando el eco de la infinidad y el vacío. La niebla aun nublaba su campo de visión.

Rompamos el techo – dijo de pronto la chica rompiendo el silencio. Se irguió haciendo que Zero tuviera que estirar el cuello para mirarla desde abajo.

De que hablas? - empezaba a tenerle miedo a la capacidad torcidamente creativa que tenia esa mujer.

Es obvio que estamos caminando en círculos. Hemos recorrido una distancia imposible para una sola planta de un edificio a pesar de que este es muy grande. Es obvio que es una especie de ilusión. Todo, la niebla, lo que afecta nuestros sentidos. Pero hay algo que no es irreal y es el suelo, no podemos bajar hacia abajo, no es conveniente pero si podríamos intentarlo hacia arriba. – ella alzo la mirada, la vista era como mirar el espacio. Veías el fondo negro y no sabias que tanto abarcaba. No había techo físico. – si saltamos hacia arriba, habrá algún momento en que tocaremos el limite, estoy segura. - no lo consideraba mala idea, la ilusión podría hacerlos creer que no llegarían a ningún lado pero igual las dimensiones reales de la planta seguían están allí.

Que crees que nos espere en el próximo piso? – pregunto en tono casual mientras se ponía a su altura. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Vamos a averiguarlo – retó.

Como un acuerdo mutuo, ambos pasaron a su fase lobezna y se prepararon para saltar tan alto como el impulso de sus patas traseras les permitía.

3…2…1. Saltó.

La nada, más nada y de improvisto impactaron contra algo de forma ruda, atravesándolo.

Lo habían logrado.

El piso donde se encontraban estaba limpio de neblina, más que eso se veía el claro ambiente de oficina, con cubículos, sillas y escritorios enmarcados con pasillos estilo laberinto.

Los lobos se miraron y silenciosamente volvieron a quedar de acuerdo. Otro saltó, con la diferencia de que esta vez el techo era visible. Cuando llegaron a la planta siguiente la encontraron vacía, sin ningún inmueble. Era toda color beige, atravesada por un solo pasillo y varias puertas incrustadas en la larga pared frente a ellos. Una en especial llamo su atención. La ultima de la hilera a su mano derecha, estaba blindada, con una manija del mismo material, difícil de burlar. Había otra también inusual y solitaria en el otro extremo a mano izquierda,donde el cemento se doblaba hacia otra pared mas pequeña, pero no era una puerta, mas bien una entrada metálica, dividida en dos secciones que fácilmente se adivinaban como corredizas. Junto a ella estacados en la pared, una serie de botones redondos y opacos.

Un Ascensor.

María regreso a su forma humana arrugando el entrecejo y Zero la imito.

En que piso estamos ya? –

Creo que en el…- hizo cuentas mentales – numero 7…cuando Yuuki, Kaname y yo aun estábamos juntos, el suelo bajo nosotros colapso, para ese entonces llevábamos ya tres plantas, subimos a la siguiente y nos encontramos con Shirabuki, la perra ni siquiera nos dejo reaccionar cuando la trampa se activó de nuevo y tuvimos que irrumpir en el quinto para no quedar sepultados bajo los escombros –explico el albino haciendo memoria. – el campo de neblina esta entonces en el quinto piso, acabamos de pasar el sexto así que…este debe ser el séptimo –

Siete pisos en total? Este edificio es muy grande, cuando nos acercamos conté al menos unas 25 plantas – comento ella.

Muy lejos aún. –

A que te refieres? –

Salir por donde entramos no es una opción, no mientras Sara siga con vida, aun falta encontrar a los padres de Yuuki y dudo que nos topemos con Shirabuki, estoy seguro que ella va directamente tras los kuran, luego por nosotros. Si alguno de ellos acaba con shirabuki solo nos quedaría encontrar a sus padres, en dado caso si es que ya no están juntos para estas alturas. De todas formas en las plantas inferiores nos topamos con que esta infectado de vampiros, hay neblina, y quien sabe que más. – fue entonces que algo llego a su mente – también…vi algo en el suelo, blanco y suave como…-

hilo de araña – completo la oji amatista pensativa. Zero asintió, no había pensado específicamente en eso pero tenía mucha lógica, además estaba demasiado ido en ese momento como para notar muchos detalles – yo también lo vi, no solo en el suelo sino también en las paredes…-

Ambos miraron la puerta blindada.

Supongo que lo más apropiado seria intentar dar con los monarcas Kuran – propuso ella.

Que crees que nos espere tras esa puerta? –

No lo ce...- sus pasos se adelantaron mientras, Zero pasaba su mirada por las otras puertas.

Deberíamos empezar con ver cada una para prevenir – sugirió receloso.

Con un asentimiento la peligris se adelanto a la primera en la hilera. Kiryuu se posiciono tras ella.

Silencio…luego una patada por parte de la chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirla.

Entraron con cautela, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Sus antinaturales ojos le permitieron detallarla.

Parecía un cuarto de monitoreo, seguramente era el de seguridad del edificio. Un montón de pantallas apiladas en una pared apagadas, dos o tres sillas corredizas, tecnología de punta y…

Que es eso? – pregunto el chico en voz alta. Su vista puesta en una palanca de dos bases de tamaño considerable en un costado de la pared, más grande que las que son alarmas de incendio. Sobre el la palabra "ON", bajo ella "OFF". El mando estaba inclinado hacia el sur, hacia "OFF".

Algo me dice que esta conectada a la corriente de todo el edificio – comento vagamente ella. Zero iba a intentar probar esa teoría cuando ella lo paro.

No…aun no, no debemos llamar la atención - aconsejo dando a entender que lo mejor era usarla cuando fuera necesario. Si su suposición era cierta iban a activar por un momento la electricidad, sabrían que estaban ahí e irían en pos de ellos, en dado caso que los reyes kuran estuvieran en esa planta lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos; no le temía al enemigo pero, mejor era ahorrar tiempo y cumplir su cometido.

El albino asintió y ambos salieron de ahí para ir a la segunda puerta.

Irrumpieron una por una sin encontrar nada relevante, solo el cuarto de conserje, una pequeña salita de receso con cafetera y demás irrelevancias.

Cuando llegaron a la ultima, la blindada, Zero tomo la manija y la inclino con cuidado. Para sorpresa de ambos estaba abierta. La puerta se deslizo con un suave chirrido

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Despertó con el eco brusco que te saca de la inconsciencia para regresar a la realidad. La sensación que se cree haber escuchado y se confunde con algo onírico.

Haruka se dio cuenta que si había escuchado algo ya que volvió a escuchar aquel eco.

¿Habrá vuelto Sara? Seguramente no se trataba de la rubia, ya que obviamente hubiese ido directamente a ellos. Más que eso el intruso parecía perdido, dando tumbos por el pasillo. Empezó a sudar frio cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente. Ya no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, había terminado de perder la vista. Un olor nuevo entro a sus fosas en cuanto la puerta término de abrirse, era casi inexistente, pero sabia que era la primera vez que sentía aquel aroma, así que el intruso en nada tenia que ver con Shirabuki, todos apestaban a ella.

Una luz de esperanza nació en su corazón. Aunque no era el aroma característico de sus hijos podría ser que fuesen a ser rescatados. Fue ahí que recordó a su esposa…

Yuuri… ¿como estaría su mujer? Ya no podía percibirla, exceptuando que su vínculo le decía que aun seguía con vida. Empezaba a sentir cierta desesperación por no poder verla, por no poder ver nada. No recordaba haberse sentido antes tan vulnerable.

Pasos.

No era solo uno.

Un pequeño chillido amenazador.

La araña…las arañas podían sonar así?.

Zero!- Rugió una voz femenina haciéndolo estremecer.

La sensación aguda del peligro inundo su pecho el tiempo suficiente que un estruendo a su lado se suscito. Un impacto fuerte que hizo vibrar no solo la pared sino, también el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado?.

Hay que irnos – volvió a demandar la voz femenina – creo que Sara ya sabe que estamos aquí - ¿como podría saberlo ella? Acaso…acaso habían acabado con la gran viuda negra? ¿Quiénes eran?.

Haruka sintió como los grilletes en sus manos eran destrozados, seguido de la sensación de fría humedad y…pelaje.

Están muy heridos – escucho esta vez una vos masculina tras el – creo que si no actuamos rápido van a morir –

Quienes son…- por primera vez hable. Mi voz salió débil, rasposa y quebrada. No la reconocí.

Somos licántropos y estamos aquí para ayudarlos – explico la voz femenina. Yo estiraba el cuello intentando ubicarla en la habitación.

Creo que esta ciego…- expreso con algo de pena el hombre.

Vámonos de aquí…yo llevo a Yuuri – Yuuri…no la había escuchado hablar ¿Estaría inconsciente?

Sentí un dolor agudo atravesarme el cuerpo en cuanto un brazo paso por debajo de los míos, rodeando mi cintura. Estaba muy maltrecho, no creía poder…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- se ah desmayado – informo Zero. María cargaba igual a una inconsciente Yuuri. – que haremos ahora? Con ellos será muy difícil desplazarse – la peligris también se vio atacada por la misma incógnita. Zero voltio su mirada intentando encontrar la solución en lo que los rodeaba hasta que su atención cayo en el ascensor. Lo observo un momento con la mente en blanco hasta que una idea descabellada pero buena llego a su mente. Cuando voltio de nuevo maría lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- me alegro haberte echo caso – dijo por todo en cuanto se adelantaba a la primera habitación. La primera puerta del cuarto de seguridad.

Zero subió la palanca y sus ojos sufrieron en cuanto la luz los invadió de golpe, cegadora y brillante a sus ojos que ya se habían acostumbrado a estar a oscuras. El cuarto y el pasillo se ilumino de sopetón con el sonido lejano de un generador empezando a funcionar bailando de fondo.

Los dos licántropos se apresuraron al elevador y esta vez fue María, quien depositando un momento a Yuuri en el suelo enterró sus dedos en la estrecha abertura recta que separaba las puertas. Las doblego con fuerza y las desplazo a ambos lados, abriendo el ascensor.

Volvió a tomar a la castaña en cuanto el sonido sospechoso de algo acercándose los tomò por sorpresa.

Ya vienen! – se alarmo ella. Zero se inclino en el borde de la entrada del ascensor, donde el vagón usual no se encontraba, sino tres plantas mas abajo.

Tendremos que saltar – dijo este. Ella refutaría sino fuera porque el murmullo se intensifico. No eran pasos como la ultima vez, era algo diferente…insectos? O quizá…

Arañas! – grito ella cuando vio al maremoto de arácnidos salir infectados desde la habitación blindada, en donde habían estado los monarcas. Todas igual de grandes que la espantosa viuda negra que Zero habían echo puré contra la pared.

Zero y maría no lo pensaron dos veces. El albino tomo el saco de papas que en ese momento era Haruka en un hombro y maría le paso a Yuri quien ocuparía el otro. Sin medir palabras corrió hacia el espacio vacio del ascensor, cayendo al vacio. Sin molestarse en intentar frenar el impulso con los cables que guindaban desde la azotea y permitían que el vagón se desplazara. Se preparo para el impacto. Intentaría caer de pie para no lastimar a los kuran. Decirlo a hacerlo era otro asunto.

Tan rápido como escucho el estruendo de la caída, la licantropa se colgó de los cables con las manos y los aferro con los pies. Soltó sus manos hasta las puertas corredizas y se sostuvo con los dedos, tal cual un mono. Con fuerza desmedida, cerró las compuertas tan rápido como pudo apenas, permitiéndole el paso a la primera araña en saltarle, cerrando justo tras su cabeza, siendo decapitada en el acto.

Como están? – pregunto la chica al llegar junto a Zero. Su mirada con la del albino voló hacia arriba. El choque de golpes fuertes contra el metal les llego hasta abajo. Al parecer las arañas querían alcanzarlos. Por el eco y el chirrido que eran capaces de escuchar, no tardarían en traspasar las compuertas.

Creo que…igual que antes –aviso este.

Hay electricidad, entremos al vagón y subamos a la azotea, es lo mejor que podremos hacer. – Kiryuu no respondió y medito un momento.

Estamos en el piso donde seguramente están atrapados aún kaname y Yuuki – ella entendió a donde iba el asunto.

Zero es peligroso…además no podremos dar con ellos, todavía debe estar presente la neblina. – nunca se encontrarían con aquella ilusión. Además ¿Qué le aseguraba que aun siguieran con vida? Aunque bueno de seguro kuran kaname aun estaba con vida y ella debía al menos asegurarse de su muerte… - esta bien – aceptó inesperadamente, sorprendiéndolo. Zero le regalo una bonita sonrisa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sara Shirabuki saco la daga que había estado ingeniosamente oculta bajo su faldón. Su mirada se poso en aquel gran bulto blanquecino y pegajoso que tenia cautiva a la princesa Kuran. Se acerco con paso calmo, tarareando una suave canción, arrastrando consigo el manto de telarañas en sus pies.

Sus ojos detallando el capullo inamovible.

Ya sabía bien que haría primero, muchos agujeros. Yuuki Kuran quedaría peor que un queso francés. La apuñalaría tantas veces le viniera en gana, la sangre pondría ansiosa a sus arañas y dejaría que la devoraran viva. Se sentía impaciente por escuchar esos gritos raspar su garganta.

Se acerco y elevo su arma afilada para dejarla caer como un beso mortífero. Su ceño se frunció y una sonrisa cínica afloro en sus labios deteniendo un momento su mano suspendida sobre su cabeza.

Habían dado con los monarcas. Debía tratarse de los perros falderos que ayudaron a derrotar el ejército de rido. Bueno era mejor enviarles un regalo no?. La red de seda blanca que se esparcía por todo el edificio le funcionaba como un sistema neuronal, enviando y recibiendo señales. Prácticamente tenía ojos y sentidos en todos lados.

Emitió la orden muda a un grupo que había permanecido inactivo en la misma planta para que se encargaran de ellos, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer entre manos.

Justamente iba a regresar a su tarea cuando el capullo sufrió una fuerte contracción.

No puede ser posible…- para ese entonces ella debía haberse desmayado a falta de aire o seguir inerte a causa del veneno.

Otra contracción y una expansión dentro del capullo. Shirabuki gruño y dejo caer la mano al tiempo que una media luna de energía traspasaba la seda blanca y le cortaba la extensión. Su mano cayó en el suelo aun sosteniendo el puñal.

Su boca cayó cualquier alarido de dolor que pudiera soltar. Dolía, pero ella no iba inmutarse.

Sosteniendo su muñeca ensangrentada retrocedió, una secuencia de ataques atravesó el capullo y luego una luz cegadora la impulso hacia atrás.

Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas – escucho decir mientras, la luz cedía tomando la forma femenina de su adversaria. No había rastro alguno de lo que había sido la trampa que la había tenido cautiva.

Supongo que si fuese el caso seria aburrido no? –

Yuuki dio un paso al frente, sus ojos velados en rojo y su cuerpo despidiendo el aura que era capaz en aquellas circunstancias. Había usado gran parte de sus energías para sacar su cuerpo de aquel letargo e invocar algo lo suficientemente poderoso para salir. Ahora, a pesar de lucir tranquila frente a Shirabuki, internamente el mundo le daba vueltas. Sentía su interior vibrar y sabia que aun no se recuperaba del todo.

Dio otro paso y el calambre esta vez desapareció de sus piernas. Esperaba recuperarse antes de otro ataque.

La muñeca de Shirabuki dejo de sangrar y la rubia se enderezo con una sonrisa al tiempo que la herida se cerraba.

Interesante, así que pudiste con el veneno. Los kuran son seres resistentes –

Como sea, ¿en donde estábamos? Así…en que te cortaba la cabeza inflada que tienes – rugió la castaña provocando que Sara estallara en carcajadas. Yuuki realmente estaba harta de esa risa ridícula, con Artemis vibrando en sus dedos lanzo su primer ataque hacia la rubia. La media luna de energía rojiza viajo en el aire directo a su cuello. Shirabuki dejo de reír al tiempo que el filo atravesaba su cuerpo y en seguida se descompusiera en cientos de arañas del tamaño de una bola de golf, cayendo al suelo y esparciéndose como la plaga que eran.

Los pequeños arácnidos se desplazaron por el suelo y Yuuki volvió a notar la presencia de las más grandes, las mismas que la capturaron. Temiendo que la historia volviera a repetirse agito su oz sin control disparando cuchillas de luz. Repartió a diestra y siniestra sin un punto fijo con la intención de evitar que llegaran a ella. Los chillidos de dolor por parte de las criaturas inundo el ambiente pero aun seguía escuchando los que daban crédito que muchas seguían con vida.

Cuando una grande intento atacarla por detrás, ella enterró el filo de Artemis en su abdomen, atravesándola. En cuanto las arañas morían se descomponían.

Y así siguió por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, empezó a notar sus músculos agarrotados. Estaba empezando a agotarse. Se detuvo un momento, mala idea. Un dolor intenso la sobrepaso. Sintió su carne rasgarse y la invasión fría de un intruso a la altura de su estomago. Su mirada se inclino solo para notar una extensión larga, oscura y asquerosa atravesándola. Levanto como pudo el rostro encontrándose con el de Sara Shirabuki, solo el rostro, su cuerpo estilizado había sido remplazado por el de un Arácnido gigante, realmente mucho más grande de lo que había visto hasta ahora. La había atravesado con una de sus patas delanteras.

Noto la ausencia de ruido a su alrededor. ¿ y las demás?.

Shirabuki le devolvía una sonrisa ruin al tiempo que se retraía levantando el palpo que tenia esta vez presa a la castaña. Yuuki sintió su cuerpo empezar a convulsionar al tiempo que era levantada lentamente del suelo, en el aire hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la rubia, aún con la fina extensión atravesándole el abdomen. Sin poder controlarlo su empuñadura se suavizo y sus dedos se abrieron dejando caer a Artemis ruidosamente en el suelo bajo sus pies suspendidos.

La sonrisa de Sara se hizo más amplia mostrando una hilera de dientes perlados y sus incisivos afilados, sus colmillos…que al igual que los quelíceros de las arañas, debían inocular toda su asquerosa ponzoña.

La garganta empezó a secarse, Sara la acercaba cada vez más a ella. Aunque aun podía sentir sus manos, temblaban. ¿Qué tanto daño causaría en ella una mordida?.

Apuesto a que esto no te lo esperabas – canturreo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Yuuki hace unos momentos, con claro tono burlón. La princesa Gruño y sus manos volaron hacia el palpo que la apuñalaba en un débil intento de librarse pero no contaba con la suficiente fuerza. Su vista empezó a nublarse por momentos.

No…- murmuro con frustración. No iba a llorar, no ahora, aun cuando todo estaba tan mal.

Fue entonces cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca que el aliento de la castaña chocaba con la rubia, era más que evidente que iba a morderla. Las manos de Yuuki se dejaron caer a sus costados lazas pero, la izquierda se mantuvo abierta justo sobre la Oz. Sintió nauseas cuando los labios de Sara se abrieron sobre su piel lista para clavarle los colmillos.

Shirabuki, debido a que el cuerpo de Yuuki le obstruía la visión, no pudo notar cuando la mano temblorosa de la princesa emitió un suave velo de luz; lo poco que aun quedaba y podía conjurar. Debido a que confundió el leve incremento de aura como producto del pánico y la fuerte circulación sanguínea en ella. Debido a que no observo cuando la gran Oz comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo.

Lo demás, paso demasiado rápido para que ella pudiese ser siquiera consiente.

Artemis voló dando giros a gran velocidad justo para empuñarse en la mano de la princesa, respondiendo al llamado. En un golpe de adrenalina en cuanto tuvo contacto con su arma, Yuuki hizo lo único de lo que fue capaz…

Un silencio pareció llenar el vacio del universo. Una mata de cabellos dorados calló al suelo, rodando, hasta que el rostro de la purasangre con sus pupilas zafiros ya sin vida, le devolvieron la mirada desde abajo.

Lo había echo…había podido cumplir su objetivo.

Artemis volvió a caer en el suelo, esta vez a causa del alivio.

Sara Shirabuki había sido decapitada por Yuuki Kuran. Ya no volvería a causar daño a nadie más.

De repente se sintió vacía, Su cuerpo liviano, en el aire hasta que la gravedad la impulso hacia abajo. Parecía caer de forma lenta, observando como la masa enorme de la araña sin cabeza mutaba a las cenizas.

Las garras de la neblina retrocedieron y la ilusión en la que todos habían caído se rompió. En su lugar el mundo real la recibe y la luz la ciega.

Al fin Yuuki veía la luz. Una luz artificial y eléctrica que molestaba a sus ojos pero, que consolaba su corazón.

Ya no había arañas.

Sus sentidos vampíricos despertaban del letargo.

Todo había terminado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El grito de dolor del pelirrojo lo hizo voltear tan rápido que se lastimo el cuello.

En cuanto su cuerpo cayó con rudeza sobre el suelo todo a su alrededor se esfumo y de improvisto. Ya no se encontraba en aquel aislamiento sino, en una vacía habitación cuyas ventanas estaban bloqueadas con tablas de madera. Regreso la vista a donde se suponía debían seguir sus atacantes pero encontró una total ausencia, los arácnidos habían desaparecido. A su vez, ya podía ver las paredes, cubiertas de un ligero celeste con acabados en mármol. Debía estar en algún departamento, quizá en el de ventas.

Estaba solo.

Con la única amenaza real del pelirrojo con una bomba en el estomago. Bomba que a causa del impacto había sufrido alguna clase de daño y que en vez de seguir en la secuencia de treinta y dos minutos que había visto la ultima vez, ahora tilitaba en un perfecto diez para ser sustituido con alarmante rapidez a un nueve y luego un ocho.

Vete! – rugió Senri llorando como un niño.

Lo siento…- Kaname no lo pensó dos veces, tomo su espada y corrió hacia la pared. No había tiempo para buscar salidas.

Siete…

Todo había pasado tan rápido y salido de las manos.

En cuanto la pelea inicio había sido difícil defenderlos a ambos son Senri en sus brazos. Temía dejarlo en un rincón y que otra apareciera por detrás. Pero mientras el tiempo transcurría empezaba a temer que aquel movimiento fructuoso pudiera afectarle.

De cualquier forma su mente olvido todo y quedo en blanco en cuanto otra, recién llegada les sorprendió desde arriba. Pudo evitar ser heridos pero, no que Senri cayera de sus brazos.

Segundos después todo el panorama había cambiado y la bomba había iniciado el conteo final.

Sus padres…Yuuki…no había tiempo.

Esperen…podía sentirlos, justo en la dirección en la que iba.

Su cuerpo hizo añicos la pared, llegando al otro lado. Otro departamento en la misma planta lo recibió.

Kuran! – reconoció a Zero, sonaba muy...alegre.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Fue curioso como la suerte siguió sonriéndoles a los licántropos.

Cuando maría iba a abrir las compuertas en la quinta planta, las Arañas que le daban caza, lograron abrir las del séptimo piso. En seguida se lanzaron en pos de ellos todas, parecían una lluvia mortal, que a solo un palmo de alcanzarlos desapareció y en su lugar un montón de cenizas les cayó encima. El alivio en sus rostros los hizo sonreírse mutuamente y con mayores esperanzas fue Zero el primero en abrir el compartimiento superior y bajar al vagón. Apretó el botón en el tablero que abría las compuertas.

Lo que vieron causo en Zero sentimientos contradictorios.

Ante ellos un gran espacio vacío, exceptuando el menudo cuerpo inamovible de una castaña tirada en un charco de sangre.

Sin embargo, no había niebla, ni oscuridad, ni presencia de Shirabuki, solo una habitación vacía, con paredes azules, ventanas obstruidas por madera y mucha iluminación.

María iba a preguntarse donde estaría el otro príncipe cuando la pared de trasfondo fue atravesada por el justo causante de sus preguntas. Kuran envuelto en polvo de cemento había llegado con su característico aroma, más fuerte que nunca. Todos los aromas y presencias golpeándolos con fuerza, Seguramente porque sus sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Kuran! – grito Zero junto a ella, seguramente aliviado de que las dificultades habían desaparecido.

Kaname no respondió, siguió corriendo dando una parada para recoger el cuerpo de su hermana y levantarla en volandas, justo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, haciendo uso su velocidad vampírica.

Su rostro con un preocupante velo de pánico los alerto.

Algo no andaba bien.

El edificio va a explotar! – rugió, en cuanto los alcanzo, empujándolos dentro del vagón.

Kaname ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de sus padres a sus pies. Las compuertas se cerraron.

No había tiempo…

Hacia donde? – pregunto la Peli gris. Lo de la bomba cambiaba la idea de esquivar los pisos inferiores. Aunque Shirabuki al parecer había dejado de existir aun seguía la amenaza latente de los vampiros pero, según el pánico en Kuran no contaban con el tiempo de subir por los veinte pisos restantes.

En menos de lo que toma una Exhalación, kuran tuvo la respuesta.

Una corazonada le decía que debían ir hacia arriba, aunque pareciera suicida. Además, igualmente si bajaban, cuando estallara la bomba no iban a alcanzar salir antes de que toda la estructura les cayera encima.

Tres…

Dejo a su hermana en el suelo y con un salto abrió el compartimiento por donde habían bajado los licántropos hace apenas unos minutos.

La mitad de la parte superior de su cuerpo se perdió al subir.

La luz en el vagón se fue y todos incluido Kaname, cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra del mismo mientras la presión y la gravedad los mantenía firmemente pegados.

María podía sentir como se desplazaban sin control hacia arriba, mientras las chispas del techo iluminaban la oscuridad copiosamente. Los chirridos y el sonido de cables sueltos cargados inundaban sus tímpanos. Tuvo miedo, iban demasiado rápido, igualmente sentía un poco de alivio. Quizá cuando el vagón saliera disparado como cohete por la azotea caerían en algún edificio cercano y sobrevivirían sino…sus posibilidades eran pocas. Si la caída no los mataba, el ser comprimidos dentro como una lata aplastada, si.

Kaname estaba preocupado por su familia. Cuando cayó al suelo noto que no solo tendría que ocuparse de su hermana. Sus padres también estaban ahí.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Esperaba que su corazonada le hubiese servido.

Uno…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Touga fue el primero en asomarse y fijar su vista sobre la pista de aterrizaje en cuanto escucho el estallido.

El denso manto congelado que había cubierto la azotea del edificio, enterrando consigo los cuerpos de los vampiros, fue destruido en mil pedazos en cuanto el impacto de bala del elevador llego hasta el límite que ni, siquiera el freno mecánico pudo detener.

La cabina, se elevo unos metros, arrastrando consigo los cables y correas. El motor también salió volando y casi impacta contra la cola del helicóptero.

Cuando el vagón cayó a un lado en la pista, ocurrió la explosión.

Los ventanales se convirtieron en miles de dagas letales.

El sonido casi rompe sus tímpanos, afortunadamente el piloto tuvo la prudencia de alejarlos en cuando la vibración y el fuego se extendieron.

Aidou quien había estado tirado en el suelo se despertó de alterado.

Como si fueran pollos en una cámara de vapor, el chirrido y luego las compuertas de la cabina siendo abiertas a lo bruto por un desesperado Zero que se estaba asando dentro. Metal mas calor estando era una horrenda mescla.

Las compuertas se doblaron sin delicadeza a ambos lados. Se pudo ver como el aire caliente salía desde adentro seguido de un sudoroso y agitado Kaname, quien cargaba con una Yuuki inconsciente en brazos. Tras el María Kurenai en similares condiciones, con el peso de ambos monarcas en los hombros.

Los tres cayeron exhaustos en el suelo, ya sea por el aturdimiento de pasar por todo dentro de una lata de sardinas, el estrés, el miedo o las circunstancias.

¡Rápido! Una camilla y la escalera – ordenó Yagari, sabiendo que no contaban con nada de tiempo.

En cuanto la camilla bajo, todos parecieron moverse en coordinación, como un equipo, sin tener siquiera que abrir la boca.

Kurenai cedio su carga. Haruka y Yuuri fueron colocados en una incomoda posición sobre una camilla que solo tenia espacio para un solo pasajero. Los colocaron de tal forma que parecían que dormían abrasados, uno encima del otro. Los aseguraron con las correas de seguridad y fueron jalados rápidamente hacia arriba en medio de las vibraciones y los estallidos que seguían dándose.

Las primeras plantas se desmoronaron bajo el peso de las siguientes. Una marea de polvo se extendió por las calles, llenando cada recoveco. Toda vidriera cercana se rompió.

La estructura comenzó a desmoronarse de abajo hacia arriba, como si se tratase de un monstruo que los esperaba en el fondo y se encontrara ansioso por devorarlos.

Kaname le cedió su hermana a Kurenai, quien ya estaba colgando del filo de la escalera, lista para ser la primera en subir.

Otra explosión.

Zero y Kaname cayeron al suelo.

Desde que Hanabusa había vuelto en si, aunque no estaba aún recuperado del todo, había intentado ayudar extinguiendo con su don toda llamarada que se hubiese atrevido a acercarse demasiado, evitando que fuesen calcinados pero, no pudo ayudar en nada cuando la azotea se agrieto peligrosamente.

Ay no… – pensó el rubio.

Con la segunda explosión todo el edificio se desmoronaba como una torre de naipes.

Al tiempo que caían al suelo, Kuran y Kiryuu fueron arrastrados hacia abajo cuando la pista se partió en dos.

María soltó un grito ahogado al ver a Zero alejándose de la seguridad, deslizándose cada vez más lejos por los bloques continentales de cemento en que se había convertido la azotea.

El helicóptero tuvo la intención de acercarse pero, tuvo que moverse en dirección contraria para esquivar la gran llamarada que atravesó el centro de la pista como la erupción de un volcán.

Hanabusa retrocedió, derrotado. Demasiado cansado como para continuar.

La azotea termino de desligarse y ambas partes cayeron a los costados, justo al vacío.

Solo tendremos unas oportunidad! – escucho gritar a Kuran. Zero miro al frente para ver como el edificio mas cercano, que de por si había sido muy afectado se acercaba cada vez mas. Entendió que Kuran hablaba de saltar. Los ventanales eran inexistentes pero al menos la planta aun seguía en buen estado. Solo tendrían una oportunidad cuando a lo único que se aferraban justo en ese momento tomara un Angulo completamente vertical, ahí tendrían que tomar el impulso e intentar salvar sus vidas.

Cuando el bloque de suelo termino de inclinarse.

Ahora! – Grito la mente del albino. Sus pies se impulsaron tan fuerte como pudo y se sintió como en esos programas de televisión donde el motociclista intentaba llegar al otro punto del cañón.

¿Lo lograrían? Por un momento creyó que si.

El marco que por un segundo le pareció accesible se torno inalcanzable para incluso sus dedos. Zero cayo en cuenta que todo el daño causado le cobraba factura en ese momento.

Sus dedos palparon el borde y resbalaron hacia abajo.

Era su fin.

¡Te tengo! - kuran siempre tan oportuno. Había podido no solo llegar a sostenerse del marco sino que pudo sujetarlo a él de la muñeca firmemente.

Zero alzó la vista, con el zumbido en sus oídos, el corazón desbocado y los estallidos finales del emporio Kuran cayendo a sus espaldas.

Sus amatistas enfocando los borgoñas.

Sonrió y kuran también.

Gracias Kaname…-

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. .

.

"Dos Meses Después "

¿Estas nervioso? - kain miro de reojo a su novia, acomodándose por quinta vez el entallado pantalón de tela. Estaba tan incomodo.

Ruka tenía una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios. Kain suspiró y se inclino para besarle la frente.

Si. – aceptó. La noble ni siquiera, pudo responderle cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió suavemente.

Un señor de mediana edad los recibió. Cuando vio a Ruka sonría levemente pero, su ceño se frunció cuando reparo en Kain.

Señorita, sus padres la están esperando en el jardín – hablo cortésmente el mayordomo. Kain pensó que todos en esa casa debían ser unos totales estirados. Y que aquel hombre que se alejaba al interior, caminando como si tuviera algo atravesándole el culo, lo odiaría tanto como los padres de Ruka.

Kain se dejo arrastrar por la noble al interior de la gran casona, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de roble con el pie.

Oh aquel iba a ser un largo, largo día.

Solo esperaba que sus suegros le dieran al menos una oportunidad, luego de mandarlo a matar por pretender arrebatarle a su adorada hija.

En cuanto atravesaron el marco de la puerta trasera, la luz de las lámparas iluminando como luciérnagas en la oscuridad los recibió cálidamente. Obviamente habían tenido que hacer una visita nocturna tratándose de vampiros.

Ruka, cielo… – la primera en recibirla fue una distinguida dama que el pelirrojo no tardo en identificar como la madre de la noble.

Hola mamá – ella se escuchaba tímida, Kain sonrió mentalmente, a pesar de todo su novia también estaba nerviosa.

Quien es el? – su padre ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar su tono intimidante. Kain a pesar de saber que jamás podría hacerle daño sintió un frio atravesarle la columna. El señor Sounen era un hombre que en apariencia se veía de mediana edad ya cursando los treinta y algo, pero claro, solo en apariencia.

Papá…Mamá…- el licántropo se irguió cuanto pudo, estaba a punto de soltarlo. – el es Akatsuki Kain, mi novio…- soltó con voz firme al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, acercándolo a ella.

Listo, lo había soltado, como una bomba.

Nadie volvió a emitir sonido.

Era obvio que ellos no esperaban esto.

Sea como sea, kain se obligo a sonreír...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kiryuu Zero, bajo aquella mañana aún adormilado, dirigiéndose a la cocina, estaba hambriento y tenia un largo día por delante.

Sus pies lo dirigieron sin siquiera fijarse, conociendo empíricamente toda su casa.

Traspaso el umbral y su cuerpo se tenso, su corazón empezó a palpitar y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Ella estaba ahí, viva y en su cocina.

Pasaron cinco minutos en que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Finalmente Kurenai se aburrió y tomo palabra.

Que? Te comió la lengua el gato albino? – se burlo la chica, con el mismo humor negro que Zero recordaba tan bien. El licántropo gruñó y paso de ella, alcanzando su refrigerador.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto con cautela, temiendo que la chica fuera portadora de malas noticias, hacia mas de siete semanas que no la veía, luego del…incidente.

La peligris que hasta ese momento había adoptado una peligrosa posición entre la silla y la mesa de la cocina, se acomodó en su asiento y enrollo las manos sobre la mesa, enfocándolo con una sonrisa.

Yo también te extrañe Zero – soltó con suavidad. El chico se detuvo en su búsqueda de leche mientras sus mejillas ardían. Idiota…

Has venido a decirme que estoy arrestado por interrupción de justicia? O que debo ir a juicio por manipulación? – ironizo devolviéndole el rostro. María negó con una sonrisa lenta.

Para nada, cuando presente los testimonios, incluido el mio…no les quedo de otra que acceder, aunque concuerdo con ellos en que Kuran debía ser exterminado, ya sabes…- el asintió, entendiendo, mas no estaba de acuerdo con esa perspectiva. No podía, no cuando fue precisamente Kuran quien salvo su vida.

Igualmente Zero sabia que los del consejo no podrían haber cedido tan noblemente. No, el ya no era tan ingenuo, dejo de serlo ese día cuando María Kurenai lo arrastro a la realidad.

Abrió el cartón de leche y sorbió del mismo sin importarle que aquello no se viera bien.

Ese día en que todo había terminado, aprendió que no había justicia real en ninguna parte. Nadie era realmente blanco o negro, solo tonalidades grises. El sabía que los del consejo habían cometido una injusticia con ellos, pero creía que habían entrado en razón…que equivocado estuvo. Solo fue el medio y la escusa para algo más gordo. Ellos querían a kuran y su captor determinante, quien llevaría su cabeza en bandeja de plata era nada menos que la chica que los defendió, a él y Kain en el juicio que se había levantado en su contra.

Kuran tenía cargos graves por haber asesinado a Marcus, ancestro y ex líder licántropo.

Contaminar el linaje de la raza de los hombros lobos, aunque haya sido un acto consentido.

Ocultar sus crimines.

y…bueno quien sabe cuantas ridiculeces mas. Kuran no era un santo pero, Zero sabia que todas esas cosas estuvieron fuera de su control, Marcus…simplemente había enloquecido.

Zero no había podido creer cuanto cinismo por parte de la chica al pretender arrestarlo luego de todo lo que habían pasado. Había llegado a bajar la guardia, a olvidar que ella no era simplemente una chica, era peligrosa y porfiada.

"_Solo cumplo mi parte del trato"_

Había dicho, entonces él supo la verdad. No habían sido perdonados ante el concilio por mostrar su inocencia, aun cuando era obvia la injusta acusación. Ese día Zero decidió correr solo. Ya no tendría nada que ver con sus demás hermanos, simplemente…cazaría por su cuenta, obviamente fue una decisión que no compartió con nadie excepto Kain, así que era improbable que ella estuviese ahí para llevárselo por ser una amenaza. Era algo que todos sabían aunque jamás nadie lo hubiese mencionado, estas con la manada o estas contra ella. Cuando se dieran cuenta, si es que lo hacían, el ya vería que hacer.

Entonces porque estas aquí? – replanteando todo, ya no se creía el cuento de que el consejo simplemente hubiera entendido que estaban en deuda con kuran en muchos ámbitos. Algo debió haber hecho Kurenai , algo ingenioso y perfecto, como toda ella; para no solo declinar aquella decisión sino, también salvar su cabeza y por supuesto la propia por romper el acuerdo. – y quiero la verdad – exigió. Quería que ella fuese sincera, estaba harto de que le encubriera todo.

Por primera vez desde que llego Maria Kurenai dejo a un lado su mascara despreocupada y una seriedad Innata cubrió su faz. Zero intuía que ese era su real rostro. El rostro de alguien que ah vivido demasiado, que no cree en el blanco pero, tampoco confía en el negro, solo…

La chica arrastro la silla hacia atrás y la habitación se lleno de un chirrido de madera. Sus pies livianos y femeninos caminaron hacia Zero, sus ojos parecidos a los suyos sin dejar de mirarle directamente. Se detuvo apenas a un palmo y sin premeditarlo poso violentamente sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados, sobre sus hombros, contra el metal del frigorífico y con la suficiente fuerza para intimidarlo. Lo tenía relativamente arrinconado.

Zero carraspeo, intentando encontrar la firmeza.

Y bien? – una ceja se alzó, expectante. Ella tendría que decirle la verdad. Que demonios estaba haciendo en su casa a temprana hora de la mañana. como convenció al caprichoso consejo de dejarlos en paz y porque…porque regreso luego de decepcionarlo….

Zero…- murmuro ella bajito, tan bajito que Zero creyó escuchar un tono de suplica. – aun no te das cuenta? – ¿era eso un reproche?.

Darme cuenta de que? – soltó con brusquedad, tajante.

Kurenai suspiro, vencida mientras, negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

Hombres…- escupió con frustración tomándole el rostro con firmeza. Kiryuu abrió grandemente los ojos cuando sintió algo suave contra sus labios.

María estaba besándolo…

¿Quién le había dicho a sus manos que tomaran su cintura? ¿Por qué había cerrado los ojos? Aquello era tan raro y…se sentía tan bien.

Un gemido salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo, cuando el cuerpo de la chica se pego inconscientemente al suyo. Su piel era caliente, al igual que su lengua que no le tenía piedad.

Ella ciertamente iba a explicarle muchas cosas en cuanto lograra despegar sus labios, no dejaría pasar el asunto. Daba igual si había venido justo para besarlo o incluso declarársele. Aquella idea era algo loca pero, siendo los últimos acontecimientos, ya no le sorprendería viniendo de ella.

Ella simplemente era impredecible. Quizá, deberían conocerse mejor.

De todos modos, mejor disfrutar su primer beso…

" – _que dices? – gritó un Zero aturdido por lo que ella había declarado. _

_Luego de que el y Kaname hubieran sido rescatados, puesto a salvo con ayuda de los demás y el helicóptero hubiese aterrizado en la montaña, frente a la Mansión Kuran. La cuadrilla que había esperado adentro por su regreso, sus hermanos de raza, la rodearon como una guardia especial y ella había dado un paso al frente. Había dicho con firme autoridad._

_-Kuran Kaname, quedas arrestado por el crimen de asesinar a Marcus.- obviamente eso había tomado a todos por sorpresa._

_Lo había estado planeando desde el principio. Solo había sido postergado todo por Rido y Shirabuki. El real motivo de que la peligris los acompaña en aquel viaje era ese. _

_Obviamente Kaname no se dejaría arrestar así como así. _

_Pero…era normal que se sintiera traicionado de esa forma? " _

" _- sal de mi vista – rugió entrando como un torbellino a su sala._

_A pesar de que el día anterior María había cedido al irse con las manos vacías hacia los verdugos del consejo, el no quería verla. _

_Aun seguía muy enojado, y lo seguiría estando. _

_Escucho un suspiro. _

_Solo vine a despedirme – _

_Bien, vete – me mantuvo mirando la pared, ceñudo, dándole la espalda. _

_Hasta pronto Zero – prometió la chica y luego escucho la puerta cerrarse junto con sus parpados. _

_No entendía realmente porque estaba tan enojado, frustrado y decepcionado. Ya no importaba, ella se había ido y probablemente la matarían por no obedecer órdenes…pero no era su asunto. "_

"_Era un Hecho que kuran, no se dejaría atrapar pero, con sus padres gravemente heridos al borde de la muerte y su hermana inconsciente, no era el momento para otra lucha. Además, en verdad él ya estaba cansado. Así que opto por lo que deberían optar siempre los reyes. La diplomacia. _

_Fue sorprende ver no solo a sus amigos y camaradas cazadores, sino también a Zero abogar por el. _

_Al albino le costaba entender como paso, de hecho dudaba que nada de lo que dijeran hiciera cambiar de parecer a Kurenai. Quizá ella no estaba tomándose el asunto en serio, quien sabe. "_

Ahora Zero con una pisca de ego propio, piensa que quizá todas sus acciones estuvieron dirigidas a él. Ella cedió por el, ella dio una oportunidad por el, siempre por el.

Su lengua se encontró con la contraria y permitió que ambas se enrollaran.

A la mierda, nada de eso importaba por el momento.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x

A pesar que casi los perdían, pudieron arrebatárselos a la muerte. Los patriarcas Kuran estaban vivos y recuperándose con lentitud en su gran casona que aunque, había sufrido daños a esas alturas ya había sido totalmente reparada.

En cuanto Yuuki se recupero del todo acompaño a su hermano en sus deberes como lideres temporales. Debido a que sus padres aun estaban indispuestos, tenía que encargarse de todos los asuntos que convenían a su aquelarre.

Como dar declaraciones de lo que había pasado al pueblo vampírico. No solo para que fuesen informados que la paz y la quietud habían regresado sino, para apagar cualquier llama de algún otro desquiciado que quisiera seguir los pasos de su tío. Para dar el ejemplo y para que a nadie le cupiera duda de las consecuencias.

La castaña aun no desistía de su deseo, aquella cosa que había prometido a kaname antes que estallara todo. En cuanto sus padres despertaran ella les pediría nuevamente la mano de su hermano tragándose el orgullo y rogándoles porque les dieran consentimiento, sino tendrían que fugarse y la idea no le parecía tan mala.

El entierro de Kaien Cross fue tan movido como se espero. Cientos de personas ocupando todo el cementerio, amigos, conocidos, cazadores, alumnos y personas del pueblo. Todos dándole el último Adiós al rubio cazador. En el evento Yuuki se tomo la molestia de darle el pésame a Yori diciéndole la gran deuda que le tenia al cazador y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que fuera, siendo que ahora ella era la directora del colegio. Kaito kinomiya permaneció a su lado, con sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados, la castaña supuso que ya eran oficialmente pareja.

Al finalizar los cazadores encabezados por Touga Yagari despidieron el feretro con un extraño saludo que ella solo pudo comparar al militar.

"Dulce eternidad Kaien Cross…"

Luego del incidente, no conformes con todo lo que habían hecho Takuma Ishijou y Hanabusa Aidou se ofrecieron a servirles en todo lo que pudieran para tomar el control mientras sus padres se recuperaban. Ellos se encargaban de dar mensajes a las familias nobles, informarles de la opinión pública, entre cosas.

Hacia semanas que no había podido dormir bien, o ver a Zero o, simplemente perderse en el bosque. Hacia tiempo que todas aquellas costumbres habían cambiado…ella había cambiado.

Kaname…bueno seguía siendo Kaname. Sin el seguramente ella colapsaría, era su pináculo solido todo el tiempo. Y hablando de el…¿Dónde estaba?.

La princesa Kuran llego al primer sitio que se le ocurrió. La habitación de su hermano, seguía igual de siempre, limpia y ordenada. La suya era un desastre.

La puerta del baño se abrió, iluminando la lúgubre habitación. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y ella estaba interesada en preguntarle que harían con la clase nocturna. se le había ocurrído pedirle a takuma que se hiciera cargo, como presidente mientras, ellos tomaban el papel de reyes, la ultima vez lo había echo de manera esplendida y ni ella ni, su hermano ni. takuma o hanabusa, ni siquiera Sounen habían regresado. Cada uno metido en lo suyo, pero aun asistían los demás vampiros jóvenes.

Puso sus puños en sus caderas en cuanto lo vio salir del baño, arrastrando el vapor y con una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Sus manos ocupadas intentando secar su cabello con otra.

Sintió algo fuerte en la boca del estomago y una sensación conocida en su vientre bajo. Su corazón palpitando sin control.

Hacia mucho que ella y el no tenían tiempo a solas. Ni siquiera, para ellos. Se habían dedicado a su labor al 100 por ciento. Yuuki jamás se imagino siendo tan responsable pero, bueno como había mencionado ella ya no era la misma y, estaba bien. Se sentía cómoda con su no recién adquirida madurez.

Si ella se había entregado a la causa, aun mas su hermano quien parecía destinado a reinar.

Kaname siempre guardaba la compostura, siempre sabia que hacer y como consolarla cuando sentía que sufriría un colapso mental ante las montañas de papeles que ambos tenían que revisar. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que sus padres, amables y felices tuviesen tanto trabajo, ellos lo hacían parecer tan fácil…

Yuuki – le llamó en ese tono eternamente suave para con ella.

Por fin te encuentro – expresó sonriendo, intentando ignorar su mediana desnudez, su torso, su abdomen. Intentando no recordar lo que le seguía abajo.

Quizás no había caído en cuenta antes cuanto lo extrañaba, es decir emocionalmente porque físicamente estaban prácticamente pegados todo el tiempo.

No recordaba la última vez que él la había besado, o acariciado íntimamente.

Todo se limitaba a fugaces abrazos de consolación.

De repente sintió una brecha entre ellos y le dio miedo. Se acercó un paso, como si aquello la hiciera desaparecer. No dijo nada, un poco fuera de lugar.

Extrañaba a su kaname, extrañaba a sus padres.

No fue consiente de que su hermano se había acercado lo suficiente para estar a un palmo de ella.

Te extraño…- había gritado su mente en cuanto los ojos rojizos mas oscuros que los suyos la enfocaron con intensidad, con amor. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, volvía a sentir como una niña, como antes, tímida ante el.

Fue algo leve, primero una caricia en su mejilla. Yuuki tuvo que cerrar los ojos, desesperada por absorber todo, entero. Sus manos rodearon aquella en su rostro y suspiro.

Luego de eso, todo fue desenfrenado, confuso y placentero.

Su cuerpo fue arrastrado súbitamente y de un momento a otro estaba sobre la cama, con Kaname aprisionando su cuerpo.

Sus labios, benditos labios que sacaban suspiros profundos al devorar su cuello, en mordidas y lametazos, sin sangre.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y su corazón iba a colapsar. Ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba justo en ese momento como nada en el mundo.

El le haría el amor a ella y si no lo hacia ella lo obligaría. Porque quería sentirlo.

Te amo – había soltado alguno de los dos, cuando su falda fue impulsada por unos largos dedos hacia abajo y algo caliente le había rozado la superficie de la braga, en una caricia lenta.

Si, en verdad, Yuuki Kuran deseaba aquello.

Aquella noche decidieron olvidarse de todo, ya volverían a la realidad al día siguiente pero, mientras tanto, los príncipes iban a disfrutarse mutuamente.

Kaname y Yuuki no intimaron una vez, sino varias, y solo cuando sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos o les cayó el alba…francamente no podrían decirlo, descansaron apretujados al calor del otro.

Mientras Estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

Todo iba a estar bien.

FIN.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. .X.X. .X.

**N.A**: gracias a Todos los que me leyeron T/T

¿Reviews?


End file.
